What Really Goes On In Their Minds FF
by ObsessedwitIS
Summary: everyone knows there's chemistry between tommy and jude. Do you ever wonder what really goes on in their minds? [TJ]
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fanfic..i hope you guys like...**

Takes place after No Sleep Till Brooklyn Pt. 2

At G Major... 

Darius: Jude I've been meaning to talk to you  
Jude: Darius if its anymore news about how bad my sales are i really dont want to hear it  
Darius: Close. I just wanted to tell you that i want you and Tom to go to Studio A and make a hit. I know your sales havent been the greatest but i know that you and Tom will make a hit. Now get to it!  
Tommy: ok we're on it, D

In Studio A 30 minutes later...

Tommy: These are really good Jude  
Jude: Thanks Tommy. You know with everything going on its nice to hear a compliment.  
Tommy's thoughts: Well if you would of stayed away a minute and a half longer than you would of heard a real big compliment that probably would of made your day even better. Stop it Quincy jude is so over you. Plus you have Saidie...annoying, talkative saidie who always has to flirt with you in front of jude. And i love what jude has done to her hair. Yea Quincy could you have been anymore obvious when she came down the stairs? You couldnt keep your eyes off of her. But its so damn hard to keep your eyes off of her when she looks that good. And the way she moves her lips when she talks...wait she is talking to you moron...

Jude: tommy...TOMMY!  
Tommy: huh? sorry could you repeat that?  
Jude: uh i asked you if you was ready for me to record yet, but now i want to know why you were stairing at me like that  
Tommy: Uh i was just telling myself how good you look with blonde hair...i mean how pretty you look with blonde hair...i mean you...  
Jude: ok, tommy i get it..you like me with blonde hair  
Tommy smiles nervously while Jude smirks  
Jude: anyway Quincy are you ready for me to record or not?  
Tommy: well that is what i get paid for Harrison   
Jude: and here i thought you got paid to flirt with me and daydream about me  
Tommy blushes and jude smiles at the effect she had on him  
Tommy: just get in there girl  
Jude's Thoughts: whoa i never thought i'd see the day. tommy quincy actually blushed. and what was with the stuttering early? if i didnt know any better i would say that he was nervous. but why would he be nervous around me? im too young and he is with my sister. ugh just the thought of it makes me wanna puke. but if he wants my sister then why does he keep on looking at me like he wants to make out with my right on the soundtable. hmmm that wouldnt be so bad..making out with tommy on the soundtable...no bad he is with my sister..yea he wants sexy saidie and not underage punk rocker jude...i wonder if he ever thinks about me like i am thinking about him right now...oh the songs over... 

Does it totally suck? 


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy: Jude that was great..or it would of been great if you have actually been paying attention  
Just then Jude snapped out of her thoughts.   
Jude: this from they guy who was daydreaming about me earlier..while i was talking i might add  
Tommy gets up and starts to go into the recording room. Jude sees tommy comming towards her and removes her headphones.  
Jude:aww whats the matter...is little tommy q mad because i caught him daydreaming about me?  
Tommy kept walking towards jude with a look in his eye that made jude nervous. Tommy grabbed a water bottle that had been sitting on the stool near jude.  
Jude: Uh tommy...what..what are you doing? Tommy just smirks.  
Jude: seriously tommy, your..your not thinking of pouring that on me are you?  
Tommy just smiles and says: oh are you scared Moosejaw? (think back to the first episode of the 2nd season)  
Jude gets up and starts backing away. Tommy takes the cap off of the water bottle.  
Tommy's Thoughts: Hmmmm should i really do it? yes! she called me little tommy q and she knows how much i hate that! oh just be honest with yourself quincy, you just want to see her wet! well if i wasnt gonna do it before i shure as hell am now! wait, what is she doing?...  
Tommy: uh jude..nervous laughter what are you doing?   
Jude had grabbed a can of spray whipped cream  
Jude: what's it look like quincy...two can play at this game  
Tommy: where did you even get that, girl?  
Jude: i always keep a can in my purse..just in case i get hungry  
Tommy at that point started cracking up. He was laughing so hard he didnt even notice jude take off the cap of the whipped cream can. Before he knew it he was covered in whipped cream.  
Tommy: oh you are dead now harrison!  
Jude screamed and tried to run, but slipped on some whipped cream that got on the floor when she sprayed it. Before she had a chance to get up tommy had pour water on top of jude's head and her shirt. Then, as revenger for the "little tommy q joke" tommy quickly got up and grabbed jude's can of whipped cream and sprayed her until her entire face and hair was covered with whipped cream.  
Jude: tommy i thought that the water was enough! jude managed to get out between laughs  
Tommy: the water was for spraying me with whipped cream. me spraying you with whipped cream was payback for the little tommy q joke  
Jude: quincy this means war!  
Jude tried to get up and grab the water bottle but tommy pulled her back down on top of him. They were both laughing so hard that they didnt realize their position until a couple minutes later. They looked into each others eyes and became silent. Jude was the one who broke the silence.  
Jude: thank you tommy  
Tommy: for what?  
Jude: for making this the first fun day i have had since i came back  
Tommy: i really didnt do anything girl  
Jude: i know, but its just that whenever im with you i have fun. i really missed you this summer. i know that you chose to go with saidie to europe, but i wasnt mad at you. i still found myself thinking about you everyday on the tour bus.  
Jude's Thoughts: should i really be telling him this? what if he doesnt feel the same way? I am such an idiot! i really need to think before i speak. But how can i think when i am laying on him and he is looking at me with his sexy blue eyes. Why is he looking at me that way?

I knew i shouldnt have said anything. He is gonna say jude your just a kid. But the way he looks right now..all wet and whip creamy..how can a girl control herself around a guy like this? I swear if he keeps looking at me that way im going to...Jude stop..he is with your sister..not to mention you are just 16..hmm but age is just a number...  
Tommy's Thoughts: wow i cant believe that she actually told me she missed me! I cant believe it! wait you are with Saidie your not supposed to be this happy about jude saying she missed you. Your also not supposed be overly 'excited' that she is laying on you right now inches away from your face. Control yourself quincy..the last thing she needs is for me to kiss her...but its just so tempting. and the way she is looking at me right now is making me want to...Quincy! stop! she is just 16! but age really shouldnt matter..no stop thinking like that. age does matter...god i wish she would stop looking at me that way...  
Jude: tommy...TOMMY   
Tommy: huh? yeah sorry i was uh..just thinking about you... i mean  
Jude: thinking about me again? she said with a smile  
Tommy smirks: yea well its not every day that i have a sexy blonde on top of me inches away from my face  
Tommy's Thoughts: did i really just say that!  
Jude's thoughts: did he just call me sexy! there is a god after all!  
Tommy and jude start getting closer and closer when they hear someone clearing there throat. They look up to see kwest smirking.  
Kwest: now as much as i want to see you two kiss right now, i care more about your jobs. which are really close to becomming your ex-jobs if you dont get out of that position you are in, in the next 20 seconds because darius is comming.  
Jude and tommy hopped up, both blushing. Darius walked in and was not happy about the mess/  
Darius: i pay you guys to make music, not to mess up my studio  
Tommy: sorry D, we'll clean it up A-Sap   
Darius: good..and i want that song by the end of the day  
Tommy: but D that only leaves us...  
Darius cuts him off: 3 hours! now get it done  
Darius walks out and kwest leaves shaking his head and smiling. Tommy and jude look at each other and smile.  
Tommy: well girl lets hurry up and get this cleaned up  
Jude: I am but your humble servant quincy  
Tommy smiles. Tommy walks over to pick up the stool that fell down while they having there " water/whipped cream fight", only he slips and falls to the ground. Jude starts laughing hysterically. Tommy looks up at her and says: a little help here would be nice. jude smiles and puts out her hand, only tommy pulls her down with him. Jude was yet again on top of tommy.  
Jude: you know quincy im just starting to think that you like me being on top of you  
Tommy: why jude harrison you have learned my dirty little secret. i dream about having you on top of me   
Jude: well thats good to know. now whenever i want something from you i know what to do to make you say yes  
Tommy laughs and jude smiles  
Tommy: lets clean this mess up before Darius has a fit   
Jude: ok...but one more thing quincy  
Tommy: yes...  
Jude: what did you say to me in the car after you picked me up earlier?   
Tommy:...

that's it for now..im leaving a cliffhanger just to see what kind of feedback i get.. i dont think anyone really likes this...but still comment...i would really appreciate it!  
thats it for now! tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy smiled and grabbed jude's hand.  
Ticket Lady: welcome to Water World can i see your tickets please?  
Tommy: tickets..tickets..tickets...oh crap i forgot the tickets. i guess that means we just have to go home...  
Jude: quincy!  
Tommy laughing at her reaction: just joking! he said flashing her a smile  
Jude: you know normally jokes are funny...that wasnt funny at all  
Tommy: it was funny to you. he said as he handed the tickets to the Ticket Lady  
Ticket Lady: Thank you sir. I hope you and your girlfriend have a nice time  
Tommy and Jude both blush.  
Tommy: oh uh we're just friends...  
Ticket Lady: wait are you little tommy q?  
Tommy flinched: its tom quincy  
Jude tried to stifle a laugh  
Ticket Lady: and your jude harrison! wow my daughter and neices love your music  
Jude: thank you  
Ticket Lady: who would of thought little tom--i mean tom quincy and jude harrison would become a couple  
Tommy: oh no. we are JUST friends  
Tommy's Thoughts: the sad. unfortanute. truth.  
Jude's Thoughts: sometimes i wish he was lieing when he says the we are just friends  
Ticket Lady: ok. i just thought by the way you two flirt with each other and look at each other...  
By now the people in behind them were getting impatient  
Tommy: well we have to get going  
Ticket Lady: yea have a nice time

Inside Water World

Jude: ok that was..awkard  
Tommy: yea but i bet you anything we are gonna get a lot of that today  
Jude: well i guess i should consider myself lucky  
Tommy: why is that, harrison  
Jude: because most girls would love to have people thinking they are dating little tommy q  
Tommy: hmmm you know since that was kinda sorta a compliment imma let the 'little tommy q' thing go  
Jude: awww tommy you have a soft side after all  
Tommy smirks: ok harrison just wait until we get near the water...  
Jude: just remember..revenge is sweet  
Tommy: yea ill keep that in mind. anyway which ride do you wanna go on first?  
Jude: hmm since it is only 9:45 i want to start off with something easy  
Tommy: be honest harrison, you just dont want to get soaked  
Jude: no..i just...i dont...ok fine i dont wanna get soaked. but thats only because its still early in the morning and i would be freezing by the time we get off the ride  
Tommy: mmmhmmm. well lets just go look for the 'kiddie rides'  
Jude: you are a real comedian today...even with coffee in your system  
Tommy: well what can i say harrison, whenever im around you the comedy in me just comes out  
Jude: more like the cockiness in you comes out  
Tommy with a fake shocked expression: i have no idea what you're talking about? i mean just because i have a nice built body and strong, toned muscles in my arms doesnt mean im cocky  
Jude's Thoughts: mmm now when exactly will i get to see these muscles? duh jude its a water park, at some point in time he will have to take off his shirt. ok thats a good thing and a bad thing. its a good thing because i want to see his body but its a bad thing because i know i wont be able to concentrate. hmmm i guess i will just have to make him loose his concentration too...but how? i mean i could---  
Tommy: earth to jude harrison! tommy says waving a hand in front of her face  
Jude: huh? what?  
Tommy smirks: geeze harrison all i do is mention my body and muscles and you start daydreaming about me two seconds later  
Jude: do you see what i mean about you being cocky?  
Tommy: ok if you wasnt thinking about me or my body then what _/iwas you thinking about harrison?  
Jude trying to think: uh..i was uh..thinking about..cars...  
Tommy: oh really and why was you thinking about cars?  
Jude: quincy stop asking so many questions! look there is a ride i wanna go on  
Tommy: hmm nice choice. and it actually isnt a kiddie ride  
Jude: im ignoring you  
Tommy: thats fine. ignore me. while im silent your just gonna think about me anyways  
Tommy's Thoughts: quincy you cant talk. you have thinking about her ever since you got to the water park. the thought of her all soaked and wet makes you go crazy. she looks so hot today. god i never thought she would look good with blonde hair, but she is pulling it off big time. and the way she was looking earlier while she was daydreaming about me. she looked like she wanted me in bed right now...but then she got another look on her face like she was about to do something sneaky. Note to self: watch out for jude. i hope this girl doesnt make me loose my self control. why is she looking at me like that?...  
Jude smirks: now who' s the one daydreaming  
Tommy: i wasnt daydreaming..i was just..thinking  
Jude: about me?  
Tommy: no about...how much i wanna get on this ride. he said smiling  
Jude: oh really? so is that why u said my name?  
Tommy gettin nervous: i didnt say your name...  
Tommy's Thoughts: although you could of  
Jude: quincy you said quote unquote watch out for jude...and then something about self control  
Tommy blushed: oh i uh..well...oh look the line is short  
Jude: Uh huh. nice try  
Tommy: jude...  
Jude: ok quincy, ill drop it for now, but you WILL tell me why you were thinking of me  
Tommy: yea dont count on it tommy says as he gets up to the ride  
Worker: ok please make sure you buckle up_

After the ride...  
Jude: that was so awesome!  
Tommy: yea cuz nothin says fun like gettin cold water sprayed on you  
Jude: aww whats the matter tommy...getting too old for this?  
Tommy's Thoughts: she looks so good right now wet.  
Jude: tommy...TOMMY  
Tommy: uh..sorry could you repeat what you just said?  
Jude smirking: nevermind  
Jude's Thoughts: ok i so know im not loosing my mind. He was just checking me out!  
Tommy: ok...well choose another ride!

4 hours later...

Jude: ok quincy im so hungry  
Tommy: yeah you lasted a whole 5 hours without eating anything.  
Jude: you better be happy im drenched right now otherwise i would hit you for that comment  
Tommy: careful harrison you dont want to abuse the person who is paying for your lunch  
Jude: actually i dont want a full lunch..i just want...um..cotton candy  
Tommy: your wish is my command. now do you know where the nearest cotton candy stand is?  
Jude: nope  
Tommy: well then i guess we have even more walking to do  
Jude: well you need the exercise..you know..to keep you itoned body in shape  
Tommy smiles: yes you are right  
Jude: im guessing you didnt catch the sarcasm in my voice  
Tommy: i caught it, but i just choose to ignore it  
Jude: and why is that?  
Tommy's Thoughts: becuase it is getting really hot outside and after i get you your cotton candy imma take off my shirt and show you my toned body.  
Tommy: uh because...i found the cotton candy stand!  
Jude looking at him weird: you just have good timing  
Tommy: i know its a gift

5 minutes later:

Tommy: damn girl i have never seen anybody it cotton candy that fast.  
Jude: quincy you know me and my appetite  
Tommy: i also know that i shouldnt have let you eat that because now you are gonna be really really hyper  
Jude smiles: well we i/iare here to have fun arent we?  
Tommy: yea girl your right. so what ride do you wanna go on?  
Jude: well im tired of the easy rides..this afternoon i say we aim for the big rides  
Tommy smiles: if you can handle it then im game  
Jude: quincy you would be amazed at the things i can handle  
Jude's Thoughts: did i really just say that?  
Tommy's Thoughts: hmmmmm..no bad quincy!  
Tommy: uh yea..clears his throat so lets get goingThey walked and walked until the say a semi-big ride

Tommy: you arent gonna chicken out on me are ya?  
Jude: you wish quincy  
Tommy: ok lets go!

After the ride tommy and jude's clothes were so drenched that they could barely walk.  
Jude: ok that ride is defiantly going on my favorite list!  
Tommy: yea mine too. he says taking his shirt off  
Jude's Thoughts: omg! uh..uh...ok now you know someone's sexy whenever he makes you stutter in you thoughts!  
Tommy's Thoughts: yes! just the reaction i wanted to get.  
Jude: uh..um..so what. uh  
Tommy: what ride do you wanna go on next?  
Jude: yeah. jude said getting her words back  
Tommy smirks. Jude sees and thinks: ok quincy too can play at that. Thank god i wore my bikini top today  
Jude takes off the shirt she had been wearing. Now it was tommy's turn to drool and loose words  
Tommy's Thoughts: crap wasnt i supposed ta prepare my self for this! i dont think anyone can prepare themselves for what im looking at!  
Tommy: uh..so uh..lets go..uh..on the...  
Jude smirks: lets go see the other rides?  
Tommy: yeah thats what i was trying to say  
Jude: mmmhmmm

Once they got their words back they went back to their normal flirting. They rode 10 or 11 more rides. Jude wanted to ride one more

Jude: ok quincy there's only one more ride i wanna go on  
Tommy: and that would be...  
Jude pointed to the biggest ride in the park. At the end of the ride there was a 20 or 30 ft drop into water.  
Tommy: uh jude are you shure you wanna ride that?  
Jude: oh im positive  
Tommy: uh ok  
They walk up to the line. Once they were at the worker said: make sure you smile as you are going down the 30 ft drop. we always take a picture  
Tommy and Jude: ok  
The first part of the ride went by fast. As they were going up jude grabbed tommy's hand. Tommy just smiled and looked at her. Once they made it to the top they took a deep breath and prepared themselves for the drop. At the end of the ride they walked over to see the picture of them that had been taken. It was, to say the least, adorable. Tommy was looking into jude's eyes right when the water splashed on them. The picture even got the two of them holding hands.  
Jude: well quincy that ride is at the top of my list now  
Tommy: im sure it is. we should get bk to the car because i packed us dinner. plus i wanna take you somewhere  
Jude: aww tommy thats sweet. now if only i could walk without hearing my shoes squish  
Tommy: yea i should of told you to wear flip flops  
Jude: gee ya think?  
Tommy: ha ha ha

At the car...  
Jude: tommy wear can i change at?  
Tommy: im sorry to say this, but you have to change in the car  
Jude sighs: i figured that. never leave it to a guy to plan stuff for you  
Tommy: you know i resent that comment girl i think i planned a pretty fun day  
Jude: as much as i hate admitting this, you did  
Tommy smiled: do i get a reward?  
Jude: yea you get---  
Tommy cuts her off: to see you change?  
Jude: no! pervert. you were gonna get a hug but now you just get a thank you  
Tommy: fine i didnt wanna see you change anyway  
Jude smirks: you know what quincy...i change my mind..you do get a hug  
Tommy looks at her weird: uh ok  
Jude starts walking towards him with her soaked t-shirt behind her back  
Tommy: uh jude what do you have behind your back?  
Jude smiling: oh nothing  
Jude runs up to him and wrings the wet t-shirt out on his head  
Tommy: i should of seen that comming  
Jude: yea well next time dont be a pervert  
Tommy: just change girl  
Jude sticks her tongue out at himJude changes  
Jude: ok it is safe to get in the car  
Tommy: ok now buckle up. i am going to take you somewhere i know you'll love  
Jude: ok quincy...is it really going to be someplace i'll love or this just your mean way of paying me back?  
Tommy smirks: i guess you'll just have to figure it out

15 minutes later...  
Tommy: jude we're here  
Jude: OMG!

that's it for now! feedback is appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

Jude: OMG!  
Tommy laughs: i take it you like it?  
Jude: tommy its so beautiful  
Tommy smiles: just like you  
Jude starts blushing.   
Jude's Thoughts: has he had too much sun? whoever knew quincy could be such a romantic. i mean this site is really beatiful. i mean you can see the whole city from up here. i never knew my city could look so great from up here. i wonder how he knew about this place. actually i wonder where this place is...  
Tommy's Thoughts: i really should start thinking before i speak. but it was the truth and the fact that she is blushing right now makes me think that she likes it when i compliment her. duh quincy what girl dosent? i think im loosing my mind...quincy u need self-control. u are acting like a hormornal teenager!  
Jude: thanks. anyways how did you find out about this place?  
Tommy: simple...this is the backyard of old house  
Jude shocked: you used to live here?  
Tommy smiles: yea girl why does that surprise you?  
Jude: idk. i mean now that i look around it does seem like a bachelor crib  
Tommy: imma take that as a compliment  
Jude: why did you move?  
Tommy: well i owed georgia a favor, as you know, and had to move somewhere closer to G major  
Jude: oh i see  
Tommy: anyways...enough about me girl. this is supposed to be your time to relax. oh yea and eat  
Jude: how could you forget about eating?  
Tommy: jude i know this may shock you, but..not everyone daydreams about food  
Jude: yea i know. some people daydream about their 16 year old client.  
Tommy: i know. and its a shame that there are people out there like that.   
Jude: i know. im glad i dont know anybody like that  
Tommy smiling: yea me too  
Jude: your so full of it quincy  
Tommy: i know, but thats y you love me  
Jude: yep you are absolutley right. i mean with you non-cocky attitude you make it hard for a girl not to like you  
Tommy: finally a girl who understands me  
Jude's Thoughts: i love it when we flirt like this.  
Tommy's Thoughts: she looks so cute when she says something smart eleck  
Jude: quincy i havent eaten in about 11 hours so dont be too much of a smart ass. you know how i get when im hungry  
Tommy: girl what are you talking about. you just ate at 1  
Jude: tommy that was freekin cotton candy! which i almost threw up remember?  
Tommy: ok ok ok. geeze girls really do get cranky when they havent eaten  
Jude: i tried to warn you  
Tommy: next time ill take your advice. tommy says as he gets out the picnic basket  
Jude: how is it that you are cocky one minute and then the next minute you show your soft side?  
Tommy: like i have said before, im a man of many talents.  
Jude mumbling: again with that cocky thing  
Jude's Thoughts: he is driving me crazy but im still having a lot of fun  
Tommy pulls out a blanket and places it on the ground. then he takes out the food that he prepared himself. he had made spagetti (sp) and meatballs, along with salad and garlic bread.  
Jude: wow quincy this is so nice. but how did you keep the spagetti warm  
Tommy: i have a heat bag  
Jude: smart thinking..for once  
Tommy: yea well you know...hey that wasnt funny! he said throwing spagetti at her  
Jude:hey! that wasnt very nice  
Tommy: and calling me dumb was nice?  
Jude: yes in my book. she said before throwing more spagetti at him  
Tommy picks up a hand full of spagetti.  
Jude nervously: uh tommy ur not thinking of doing what i think you are gonna do are you?  
Tommy: why jude whatever do you mean?  
Jude: quincy dont play dumb. she says as she started backing up  
Tommy smiles and throws the spagetti at her hair  
Jude: quincy its on!  
Jude picks up the whole bowl of spagetti and pours it on top of tommy's head  
Tommy: harrison ill give you a three second head start  
Jude starts backing away  
Tommy: 3, 2, 1! tommy starts running full speed towards jude. when he finally catches her he picks her up and throws her on the ground. he starts tickling her. When he seen that she couldnt take anymore he got an idea.  
Tommy's Thoughts: i know the perfect way for jude to eat my delcious chocolate cake i made...  
Jude notices tommy smirking: tommy what..what are you thinking?  
Tommy smiles reaches over to the picnic basket. When jude sees what he is pulling out her mouth immediatly starts drooling. Then she sees the look he has in his eyes and gets scared.  
Jude: tommy no---  
Tommy pushes the chocolate cake right in her face and rolls over and starts laughing  
Jude: tommy! im glad you find this funny! jude picks up sum of the cake and smears it in tommy's face  
Tommy trying to catch his breath: you look so...  
Jude: watch it quincy  
Tommy: nvm  
Tommy and jude both continue to laugh  
Jude: quincy y is it that everytime im around you i either get covered in sticky food or wet?  
Tommy: idk  
Jude: yea well this has to stop one day  
Tommy: yea one day...but not today! he said as me picked up some more cake it and rubbed it in her hair  
Jude: qunicy!  
Tommy: sorry sorry sorry, i just couldnt resist  
Jude: mmmhmmm  
Once they caught their breath they sat in comfortable silence just looking out at the town

Jude: quincy why did you take me out today? oh yea and what did you tell me in the car yesterday when i fell asleep?  
Tommy: well to answer your first question, i felt bad about the way i yelled at you at the yaht so i decided to make it up to you. and about the second question...  
Jude: im waiting  
Tommy sighs: jude it was hard enough for me to tell you da first time  
Jude: tommy please  
Tommy: ok. well the short version of what i said was that i really really missed you this summer. not just working with you, but i just missed YOU  
Jude's Thoughts: omg omg omg! he missed me! today definatly goes down as the best day of my life! wait why was that so hard to tell me?  
Tommy's Thoughts: it was much easier saying it the second time. and atleast she was awake this time!  
Jude: really quincy?  
Tommy: yea i did girl  
Jude: i missed you too. alot.  
Tommy smiled and looked into her eyes. She looked back. Then as if on cue, they both started getting closer and closer to each other.  
Tommy's Thoughts: quincy self control! u have to keep self control!  
Jude's Thoughts: jude control yourself. dont kiss him. whatever you do dont kiss him  
They were still getting closer and closer until they were less than an inch apart...

Thats it for now. i might post later. feedback is very much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy's Thoughts: oh god should i kiss her?  
Jude's Thoughts: does he want to kiss me?  
Before anyone of them had the chance to stop what was happening, their lips touched and sparks flew. It only took 1 second for passion to take over them. Tommy intensdified the kiss. Jude ran her hands through his hair while he pulled her on top of her. They were so lost in their kiss that they failed to see the flashing light that was going off.

Ten Minutes later...

Tommy and jude pulled away from each other at the same time. The both had to take a deep breath.  
Jude: wow quincy, what a great way to end my greatest day ever  
Tommy: are you saying that you spent your greatest day ever with little tommy q?  
Jude: shut up  
Tommy laughing: but that is what you said  
Jude: yeah thats what i said, but if anyone asks i will totally deny it  
Tommy: ouch harrison  
They both laugh. Then there is a comfortable silence. Jude sat in tommy's arms as she watched the sunset. They were both thinking the same thing: how much they wished they could stay like that forever.  
Tommy: so girl, you really had a good day? tommy asked breaking the silence  
Jude smiled: the greatest day of my life..so far  
Tommy: thats great girl. thats all i wanted was for you to have a good day  
Jude: yea im a 16 year old girl who just spent the whole day with little tommy q and had a good time  
Tommy: ok you make that sound like a bad thing  
Jude: i sound like a crazy boyzattaker  
Tommy smirking: no you sound like your sister  
Jude punches him lightly: which is worse!  
Tommy laughs: well if it makes you feel better you look better than your sister  
Jude: really?  
Tommy: no not really. i mean she has bigger boobs and a better personality, not to mention--  
Jude: quincy!  
Tommy laughs: girl im just joking  
Jude: im sure you are  
Tommy: well...  
Jude: why do i talk to you?  
Tommy: because im hot, have a nice body, and nice hair..and not to mention the fact that you love me  
Jude's Thoughts: omg how does he know? wait i dunt love him? oh be honest jude. you are head over heels in love with him. but that still doesnt mean he has to know. so just play hard to get...  
Jude: well you got 2 out of 3 right  
Tommy: you know i get the feeling im not loved here  
Jude: well the feeling you have is right  
Tommy gives a pouty face: ok  
Jude smirks: quincy that face wont work with me  
Tommy continues to give the look  
Jude's Thoughts: god how can a girl play hard to get when he makes a face like that?  
Tommy's Thoughts: i know she loves me. She loves me as much as i love her. wait i dont love her. ok honesty time. you spent the whole day denying how you feel about her. when deep down inside you know exactly how you feel about her. your are more than teenager obsession type of love, you are like Rose and Jack titanic type of love. ok i did not just talk about the movie titanic. quincy you are a lost cause  
Jude: fine quincy i might love you just a little tiny bit  
Tommy smirks: fine then i love you just a little tiny bit too  
Jude's Thoughts: yea you love me. your just not in love with me...  
Tommy's Thoughts: i wish she was in love with me as much as i am in love with her  
Jude: well now that we have gotten down how much we love each other, how about we talk about the flashing light that i just saw a couple of seconds ago  
Tommy: yea thats a great topic to start talking about  
Jude: quincy not a good idea to take a girl back to you old place. you know paparazzi's probably camp out here every night  
Tommy: yea i never thought of that. you wanna know something?  
Jude: sure  
Tommy: they probably got pictures of our little make out session  
Jude: hmmm your probably right  
Tommy: yep  
Jude smiling: shouldnt we be a little more, oh i dont know, upset and hysterical about this?  
Tommy: yea well we can save that for tomorrow when our oh so nice and lovely boss darius finds out the real reason why we didnt go to work today and sees the hot front page picture of us making out  
Jude: when you say it like that it sounds like--  
Tommy: a total disater waiting to happen  
Jude: yep  
Tommy sighs: jude...  
Jude's Thoughts: here we go. i know what he is gonna say  
Jude: yeah quincy  
Tommy: i hope you had fun today cuz tomorrow is going to be the exact opposite of fun  
Jude has a surprised look on her face. Tommy notices  
Tommy: what did you think i was going to say?  
Jude: uh nothing..nothing at all  
Tommy: o-k  
Jude: so yea since the paparzzies just ruined the rest of our day do you wanna get out of here?  
Tommy: yep. i think you are going to need your 'beauty sleep' for tomorrow  
Jude: tommy please stop reminding me of tomorrow  
Tommy: ok  
Tommy and jude clean up the mess they made and made their way back to the car.

In the car...

Jude: hey tommy can i ask you a question  
Tommy: anything harrison  
Jude: what do you call our little make out session back their?  
Tommy smirking: a fun way to end our day?  
Jude sarcastically: oh so im just a fun girl?  
Tommy: well you say that like its a bad thing  
Jude hits tommy  
Tommy: but seriously that was just me not being able to control myself around you  
Jude: so are you telling me that whenever you are around me you loose self control?  
Tommy: girl you damn well you make me loose my self control. you knew that the second you took of your shirt and showed the bikini top you were wearing  
Jude trying to act innocent: i dont know what your talking about  
Tommy: yeah girl. sure  
Jude: well i wouldnt of taken of my shirt if you hadnt of taken off yours first  
Tommy: i was hot  
Jude: yea right quincy. you knew that the second you took off your shirt that i would look  
Tommy smiles: well are _/iyoui_ trying to tell tell me that you loose self control around me?  
Jude: tommy im a teenage girl. self control is not in my vocabulary  
Tommy laughs: so in other words you wanted to kiss me as much as i wanted to kiss you  
Jude: in a way...  
Tommy: mmmhmmm  
Jude: so where does that leave us  
Tommy: huh?  
Jude: well what just happened? did we like admitt our feelings or something  
Tommy nervously: uh idk. we just admitted that we loose our self control around each other  
Jude: ok. well atleast you didnt-- jude stopped short of her sentence  
Tommy: atleast i didnt what?  
Jude: nothing  
Tommy: atleast i didnt try to deny it and say it didnt happen?  
Jude: yea  
Tommy: jude you know i was a real jerk for what happened on your 16th birthday. that moment falls under the whole not being able to control myself around you catagory  
Jude: ok  
Tommy looked at her: that doesnt mean that i regretted it..and i dont regret today either. the two times we have kissed have been magical for me. and i keep asking myself how a 16 year old girl can make me feel like that. i mean whenever i kiss saidie-- tommy stops  
Jude: omg saidie!  
Tommy: uh...  
Jude: well say something else besides that  
Tommy: it never happened  
Jude: tommy!  
Tommy laughing: joking. i was going to break up with saidie anyways. this is just not the way i wanted to break up with her  
Jude: ok 1. that wasnt funny and 2. you were going to break up with her?  
Tommy: yea she just isnt my type  
Jude: hmmm she is blonde and has big boobs...thats your type quincy  
Tommy smirking: you just described yourself harrison  
Jude smiling: oh yea  
Tommy: me and saidie just didnt click  
Jude: well you sure flirted like you clicked  
Tommy: she flirted with me  
Jude sarcastically: oh yea and you were just an innocent victim  
Tommy: well atleast you understand  
Jude laughs: ok quincy  
The rest of the car ride they listened to music. They were both lost in their own thoughts. Tommy was thinking about jude and jude was thinking about tommy. they both kept thinking about how much fun they had had that day, but they also kept thinking about how much trouble they were going to get in tomorrow. In the end the last thought in their heads was: it was worth it

Harrison driveway

Tommy: well girl, you got me wet, you put spagetti in my hair AND put chocolate cake in my face. I say you have done enough bodily damage to me for one day. get out  
Jude: ok am i the only one who remembers that YOU started it  
Tommy: hey its not my fault you are a sucker  
Jude: ok im leaving now  
Tommy laughs  
Jude: feel free to try and stop me  
Tommy is quiet. Jude hits him on the arm  
Tommy laughing: i was joking!  
Jude: yea im sure you were  
Tommy looked into jude's eyes. They both got silent. When it was finally too awkward for even jude she said: Well quincy thanks again for today. I really needed it. I just wish we wasnt going to get into so much trouble for it.  
Tommy: yea girl, but we can handle it  
Jude smiled: yea i guess your right  
Before jude knew it tommy's lips were on hers. She was shocked at first but didnt pull away until she heard a throat being cleared.  
Saidie: jude could you please stop kissing my boyfriend? or is that too much to ask  
Tommy: uh saidie..hey  
Saidie glared at him: dont 'hey' saidie me!  
Jude: i should probably go...  
Tommy: yea girl i'll see you tomorrow. then mumbles: if i make it to tomorrow  
Jude laughs: ill pray for you  
Tommy smiling: thanks  
Saidie: even when im standing right here you ignore me!  
Jude: saidie chill im going. you to can talk. or yell. whichever you perfer  
Jude walks in the house  
Tommy: soooo saidie...we need to talk  
Saidie: yea we do...

that's it..i know its short but i will really make it up to you tomorrow. please please please comment. feedback is really appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy: so do you wanna start?  
Sadie glares at him: yea tom i wanna start.   
Tommy hesitantly: ok  
Sadie: hmm lets start with the fact the we had a argument yesterday and instead of calling me to make up you called jude, my little sister. you take her out today and have a fun time, im assuming, and dont even remember to call me. and to top it off i just found you kissing my sister!  
Tommy: saidie--  
Saidie: save it tommy. i know ok. i know how you feel about jude and i know how jude feels about you. all i wanted was to be the one getting the attention  
Tommy: saidie your a nice girl, but idk i just have this connection with jude  
Saidie: a connection with jude! tommy everytime we are together we flirt! thats a connection!  
Tommy getting angry: yea in your world! did you ever stop to think that a realationship is based on more than just flirting? i mean i can have a actual conversation with jude! when i try and talk to you, you either cut me off by kissing me or just completely forget what i just said and start flirting with me some more!  
Saidie: well im sorry tommy. im sorry that i was being a typical girlfriend who wants to flirt with her boyfriend and kiss her boyfriend!  
Tommy: you still dont get it!  
Saidie: no you wanna know what i get? i get the fact that we are breaking up right now because you, a 23 year old man, is in love with my 16 year old little sister!  
Tommy sighs: saidie what do you want from me?  
Saidie: honesty tommy. i want to know why you wasted your time and my time  
Tommy: you want the real honest truth?  
Saidie: yes  
Tommy: ok here it is. I Tom Quincy am in love with your sister Jude Harrison! i think about her non-stop. i keep telling myself that i cant have feelings for a girl her age but i do! and the reason why i hooked up with you is because you are pretty and blonde. you are the type of girl i usually go for. but i knew the second we got together that my heart was really with jude. i realized that i dont just want a girl that spends hours and hours doing her hair and make up trying to impress me. i want a girl that is real deep and raw. i want a girl who is not afraid to show her emotions. i want a girl that can be going the the worst of times and still manage to keep a smile on her face and not complain. and i found that girl. its jude  
Saidie just stood there shocked not really expecting tommy to tell her the truth. Tommy was just as shocked as she was. He never expected himself to come right out and say all those things. Especially to saidie his now ex-girlfriend.  
Saidie: I...you...saidie couldnt say anything so instead she smacked him  
Tommy: i guess i deserved that  
Saidie: your damn right you did! tommy i cant believe you! you know what i dont even care anymore! i hope you and jude are happy together!  
Tommy: saidie...  
Saidie: dont worry tommy, i wont tell anyone. because i was your girlfriend before..i know what the most important thing in you life is. your career. you care about your career probably more than you care about my sister. so i will respect you enough not to tell anyone.  
Tommy: thank you saidie. and you are wrong you know  
Saidie: about what?  
Tommy: i care about your sister way more than i care about my career  
Just by hearing tommy say that brought tears to saidie's eyes. She didnt know if she was about to cry because she was so mad or if it was because of the break up.  
Saidie: i have to go  
Tommy: ok i should probably get going anyway. tomorrow is going to be a long day  
Saidie softly: yea. bye tom  
Tommy: bye saidie  
Saidie ran into the house and slammed the front door shut. she ran up to her room and threw herself on her bed and started crying softly into her pillow. Jude, who had been watching the whole thing from her window, got up and went to check on her sister. She was about to knock on saidie's door when she heard saidie sobbing. She figured it would be better just to wait. So jude went back to her room and thought about everything she just saw. she knew they had broken up, and she kinda sorta knew why they broke up. she just wished she had heard everything they were saying. whatever it was that tommy said brought tears to saidie's eyes. Jude's Thoughts: hmmm so let me replay my whole day. I got up this morning knowing that tommy was going to take me somewhere. i find out that the somwhere was waterworld. 3 minutes after we get to water world the first person that we see automatically thinks we are a couple. later on in the day tommy seems to be too 'hot' and decides to take off his shirt which unnerved me a little bit...ok a lot. so i decide to take my shirt off just to show him how it feels to loose your words. Tommy then takes me to a beautiful place where you can see the whole city. the beautiful place happens to be the backyard of his old house. We start to have a food fight which ended in us making out for 10 minutes. we find out that a paparazzi has taken pictures of us and yet we do not panic. the car ride home was pretty intersting too. we found out that we both loose control around each other and i find out that he is going to break up with saidie and that he never regretted kissing me on my 16th birthday or today. I get home and i watch tommy and saidie argue and break up. Hmmmm all in all i think it was a pretty great day. aw who am i kidding it was amazing! I wonder what tomorrow is gonna be like...  
Jude's thoughts were interupted by her fone ringing.  
It was a text message from tommy: "grl i had lots of fun 2day. cant wait till i see you 2morrow. pls be ready on time. dont want 2 piss darius off nemore than wut he prolly already is. g2g get sum sleep. make sure u get losts of beauty sleep luv tommy"  
Jude smiled as she read the last two words. "luv tommy"  
Jude text back: "tommy i had fun too. dont worry i will be ready on time 2morrow AND i will get plenty of beauty sleep 2nite. thanks again 4 2day. luv jude  
10 minutes later jude was in deep sleep dreaming about the one and only little tommy q, not thinking about the consequnces they both may face the next day.

Tommy's House...

Tommy read the text message jude just sent him. He smiled reading the last two words that she put. "luv jude" Tommy went to sleep thinking about a lot of things. Mostly about jude, but also about how he was gonna try and cover for what darius might see tomorrow, and about the whole break up with saidie. But soon he was lost in thoughts of jude again. 

BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP

Tommy groaned as he hit is alarm clock. He had set it an half an hour early that we he made sure he would have enough time to get ready. get jude and make it to G major a little bit earlier that usual. He got up and took his usual 15 minute shower, spent 5 minutes picking out his clothes, and 10 minutes doing his hair. 5 minutes later he was out the door and on his way to the Harrison household.

10 mintues later...  
Tommy walks up to the door and knocks hoping and praying that saidie didnt answer. Luckily his prayers were answered and Mrs. Harrison answered the door.  
MH: good morning tom  
Tommy: good morning mrs. harrison, is jude ready yet?  
MH: i think she is, you can go up and check  
Tommy: thank you  
Tommy made his way up the stairs to jude's room. He opened the door. He would of knocked, but jude had the music blaring so loud that she wouldnt of been able to hear it. Tommy smiled at the sight he was looking at. Jude was in her black silky pajama bottoms wearing a thin red tank top that said Rocker and had a microphone underneath it. Jude was dancing around with a brush in her hand singing Pick Up The Piecies. Jude kept on singing into her brush. Sometimes she would do twirls and jump. This went on for a minute and a half without jude noticing that tommy was even in the room. When his part of the song came on jude jumped on her bed and sang. Tommy could take anymore and started to laugh. Jude jumped when she realized she wasnt alone.  
Jude: TOMMY! what are you doing here?  
Tommy in between laughs: i...was..checking..to...see...if...you...were...ready...Tommy could say anymore. He was on the ground laughing so hard he had to hold his side.  
Jude: quincy i swear if you tell anyone...  
Tommy standing up and catching his breath: you'll what? start singing more boyzattack songs!  
Jude: oh that's it...your dead. Jude said as she started to chase him around the room  
Tommy tripped over some of jude's clothes that were on the floor and fell on jude's bed. Jude climbed on top of tommy and started to mess up his hair  
Tommy: jude stop do you know how long it takes me to get my hair like this?  
Jude: ummm i just thought you woke up with hair like that  
Tommy: oh that is so funny  
Jude: i know  
Saidie: clears her throat you see this is why you guys are in trouble now  
MH: jude would you mind getting off of tommy?  
Tommy: uh mrs. harrison we was just messin around  
MH: really tommy? because the picture on this tabloid doesnt look like you guys were 'just playing'  
Jude mumbling: crap i forgot she gets the tabloids each morning  
Saidie: what was that?  
Jude: huh? nothing  
MH: tom may i speak to you outside for a second  
Tommy nervously: um o..ok  
Out in the hall...  
MH: tom dont think im blind. i see the way you look at my daughter and i see the way she looks at you. that's why im really not surprised to see you two making out in this tabloid. but what really concerns me is that jude's job is on the line and i dont think this is gonna help her out any. Now im not saying that i approve of you two dating or anything but please just keep the PDA down. that is my daughter and she is underage. I am going to try and help you out because i know her dad is going to have a fit when he sees this. but i am still going to be on your side.  
Tommy: thank you mrs.harrison  
MH: now go make sure jude gets ready. i dont want her to make her boss mad anymore than what he probably already is  
Tommy: you got it mrs. harrison  
Tommy was was about to knock on jude's door when she opened it fully dressed and ready to go.  
Tommy: well it looks like your ready  
Jude: yeah im ready, i figured we should get there atleast 20 minutes early  
Tommy smiling: yep i was thinking the same thing girl  
Jude: its scary how well we know each other isnt it?  
Tommy looking at her intensly: yea. it is  
Jude kept looking into his eyes. The moment was ruined by saidie  
Saidie bitterly: as much as i hate to ruin this moment, you guys have to go  
Tommy: uh yea i guess your right  
Jude: bye saidie  
Tommy: yeah bye saidie

In the car...  
Tommy: you know something i just realized?  
Jude: what?  
Tommy: today is gonna be a hell of a lot harder if we dont have caffenine in our system  
Jude: yea you are right. so to starbuck's we go?  
Tommy: yep. im thinking about getting an extra large  
Jude: mmm me too. with extra sugar  
Tommy: uh no. that will just hype you up  
Jude: so what's wrong with that?  
Tommy: many many many things  
Jude: sometimes you are no fun quincy  
Tommy: ok ill keep that in mind the next time you wanna go somewhere  
Jude: i said sometimes  
Tommy smirking: go ahead and try to suck up. Tommy said pulling into the parking lot of Starbuck's

Inside Starbuck's...  
Tommy and jude took two steps inside and were flooded by a million people. They were all basically saying the same thing: "how long have you two been together?" and "You two look so cute"..and "Jude you are so lucky"..and jude's favorite one "what was it like to make out with tommy?"  
Tommy: yeah maybe it wasnt such a good idea to come to a coffee shop on the same day a tabloid of us making out  
Jude: yeah quincy way to use your brain  
Tommy: ha ha ha. careful i might not get you your coffee.  
Jude: whatever quincy you love me and you know it  
Tommy acting shocked: how did you know?  
Jude: call it women's intwension (sp)  
All of a sudden everyone started whispering: did you hear that? tommy said he loves jude!  
Tommy: omg now i know what tomorrow's headlines are going to be  
Jude laughing: yea we better order fast before they get anymore ideas in their head  
Tommy: you mean you dont want them to find out your favorite song to sing? Tommy said a little loud  
Jude: tommy you have a death wish. wait until we get out of here!  
Tommy laughing: i was just joking. im not gonna tell anybody that you like to sing Pick Up The Pieces while you are getting dressed  
Jude hits him: tommy now you really are gonna pay!  
Tommy: how  
Jude: well im not one to tell anybody's secrets. so i wont tell anyone that you like to daydream about me in your spare time  
Tommy: ouch harrison  
By now the crowd in the shop were going crazy  
Tommy: girl we gotta get outta here  
Jude laughing a little: yea i know

In The Car...  
Tommy: well so much for us being early  
Jude: yeah, but alteast we will be on time, which is a first  
Tommy: yea a first ever since i met you  
Jude: you make it seem like a bad thing quincy  
Tommy: whistling  
Jude hits his arm: oh yea i feel the love tommy  
Tommy smiles

10 minutes later they pull into G major parking lot. Once they get outta the car...

Jude getting nervous: ok, so its going to be ok right?  
Tommy: yea girl everything is going to be ok. maybe not at first but it will be  
Jude: arent you supposed to be calming me down?  
Tommy: im trying  
Jude: its not going to well  
Tommy: jude everything is going to be alright. i promise whatever it is darius is about to do to us isnt going to be that bad. we can get through it. me and you. together  
Jude smiled: ok. thanks quincy  
Tommy: no problem girl. i guess its time to face the music  
Jude: i guess so  
Tommy grabs jude's hand and jude smiled. They walked hand in hand into G major, ready to be yelled at by darius

Inside G major...

Darius: jude and tommy. just the people i need to see. step into my office. now  
Tommy and jude looked at each other  
Jude and Tommy's Thoughts: Here We Go...

That's it for now! feedback is appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

Darius: so tom and jude. you both called in sick yesterday. i hope you guys are ok. you know its funny, when i look at the front of this tabloid i see two people who look exactly like you two. I think to myself no it couldnt be tommy and jude because they are 'supposed' to be sick. then i read the headline: Tommy Q and Jude Harrison Find Romance At Quincy's Old House. start explaining. NOW!  
Tommy: ok look D, i know we kind of stretched the truth yesterday when i said we were sick. what i should of said was that jude needed some inspiration  
Darius: and you think that by shoving your tongue down her throat is giving her inspiration?  
Tommy's Thoughts: in a way...no tom concentrate  
Jude's Thoughts: well actually our make out session did inspire me..in more than one way...  
Darius: waiting for an answer here  
Tommy: huh? oh no D thats now how it was. look i took jude out for the day because you know as well as i do that she has had a rough couple of days since she's been back. and i thought that if i took her out it would get her mind off of things and give her inspiration. you know, kill two birds with one stone.  
Darius: that still doesnt explain that picture tom  
Tommy: ok after i took her to the amusement park i thought it would be nice if i showed her the town. and the only place i knew of with a great view of the town was my old place  
Darius: so you take her to your old house where you know paparazzi's stay at just waiting to dig up some dirt and make out with her?  
Tommy: no, if you let me finish. i took her there because i thought she should see the town and so we could eat dinner. only me and her got into a food fight--  
Darius: you two love to throw food more than you eat it  
Tommy's Thoughts: he obviously doesnt know jude.  
Jude reads tommy's mind and hits him lightly  
Darius: did i miss something?  
Tommy: no. as i was saying, me and jude got into a food fight and we got a little carried away and well you know the rest just by looking at the picture  
Darius: hmmmp. well i have came to a conclusion  
Tommy and jude both got nervous  
Darius: you're both fired  
Tommy and jude: WHAT!  
Darius smiled: just joking  
Tommy confused: you joke at a time like this...  
Darius: yes i joke at time like this because this is a good thing  
Tommy: im still not comprehinding (sp)  
Darius: tom everyone wants you and jude to hook up. you just gave the people what they want in a way. when people see the cover of these tabloids they are gonna rush to buy jude's album which means more money for me  
Tommy: do you always think about money?  
Darius: what else is there to think about?  
Tommy laughs a little: so are we in trouble or what?  
Darius: nope. uh jude you have been quiet. anything you wanna add?  
Jude: gee if i knew making out with tommy would bring my sales up and make everyone happy i would of done it sooner  
Tommy laughs and blushes and Darius smiles  
Darius: well i hate to burst your bubble, but i dont want any PDA in my studio. and one more question  
Tommy: yea D?  
Darius: are you two together?  
Tommy: nope we are just friends  
Darius: damn thats a good and bad thing. its a good thing because it will save both you and jude's career but its a bad thing because now the people are gonna be disappointed and i might loose money  
Tommy: again with the money...  
Darius: get out of my office  
Tommy: whatever you say Darius  
Darius: studio A is open. i want a new song done by the end of the day  
Jude: are you serious?  
Darius smirking: you had the whole day off yesterday. remember, you had to be 'inspired'  
Jude smiling: you are absoultely right darius  
Darius: ok. now go make the song. and remember no PDA!  
Jude and Tommy turn to leave  
Darius: and one more thing. i want to see food going into your mouths, not flying around my studio. got it?  
Tommy sighs: yes D, can we please go now?  
Darius: bye

In studio A...  
Tommy: whoa that went waaaaaayyyy well then what i was expecting  
Jude: ditto  
Tommy: so about this song  
Jude: yea its a good thing i really was inspired yesterday  
Tommy in a flirting way: and what exactly inspired you harrison?  
Jude smiling: the chocolate cake  
Tommy: hmm and here i thought that making out with me could of been the reason  
Jude: yea well you shouldnt be so cocky  
Tommy: im not cocky, im just..right  
Jude: thats what you think  
Tommy: jude i know you dream and daydream about my lovely body which you got to look at for 5 hours yesterday  
Jude: and quincy i know you daydream about ME 24/7  
Tommy: now who's cocky  
Jude: you still are

Tommy: you remember that whole 'loosing self control around each other' conversation we had yesterday?  
Jude: yeah...  
Tommy: well lets just say it is happening again  
Jude: hmmm oh really? thats funny because its not happening to me  
Tommy getting closer to jude: well that just means i have to make it happen  
Jude stepping closer to tommy: and how do you expect to do that?  
Tommy: oh i have a few ideas...  
Their moment was interupted my Kwest  
Kwest: do you two ever stop flirting?  
Jude: yeah, whenever we arent together we stop flirting. duh kwest  
Kwest: ha ha ha so funny red  
Tommy: i thought it was pretty funny  
Kwest smirking: im sure you did  
Tommy: and what's that supposed to mean  
Kwest looking innocent: nothing. nothing at all. oh yea and i saw the tabloid today. nice picture.  
Jude: i thought so too  
Tommy: ditto  
Kwest shaking his head: have you talked to darius yet?  
Tommy: yep  
Kwest: and you two are still alive! and laughing and flirting! how did you pull that off?  
Jude: we went in there and said look darius me and tommy can do whatever we want and we dont care what you say  
Kwest: really! how did he take it?  
Tommy: he said thats fine and that he is gonna give us a raise  
Kwest's mouth dropped: no way!  
Jude: you have a very slow friend  
Tommy: i know its kind of sad isnt it?  
Jude: its very sad  
Kwest: ahem you could atleast stop talking about me when im in the same room  
Tommy: ok then leave  
Kwest: ha! and leave you two in here to flirt and do god only knows what! i dont think so  
Jude: awww kwest your no fun  
Tommy: thats cause he dosent get any action  
Kwest: ok thats the end of that conversation. how bout we actually do our jobs and make a song  
Jude: sounds like a good idea  
Kwest: good but you realize in order to make the song you have to get off the soundboard and tommy you have to stop looking at her like you want to do her right there on the soundboard  
Tommy's Thoughts: thanks 'best friend' kwest. way to bust me out like that! i have to stop being so damn obvious!  
Jude's Thoughts: him tommy and me on the soundboard...i like  
Tommy saw jude smiling  
Tommy: and what are you smiling at harrison  
Jude: oh i was just thinking about the lyrics to my next song  
Tommy: uh huh. Kwest do you believe her?  
Kwest: hell no. knowing her she was probably thinking about the same thing you were. only your version was probably waaay more grahpic  
Tommy: im so glad you think you can read my mind  
Jude: hmm tommy what exactly was you thinking about  
Tommy: ill tell you later. as soon as you write the lyrics down to this new song  
Jude: imma hold you to that  
Tommy smirking: ok harrison  
Kwest: am i invisible? because you two flirt like im not in the room  
Jude: your not invisible, your just not important  
Tommy laughs: she got you kwest  
Kwest mumbles: atleast i dont daydream about doing rated R things with my producer  
Jude: what was that kwest?  
Kwest: nothing. just talking to myself  
Tommy: yea well jude you go sit on the couch and write while me and kwest mix  
Jude: sir yes sir!  
Tommy smiles as jude goes to sit on the couch  
Kwest quietly so that only tommy can hear him: you two are so cute together  
Tommy: you think?  
Kwest shakes head: tommy what are you thinking yo? you really could of lost your job today. i mean its one thing to fall for a 16 year old girl, but its another to be caught making out with her  
Tommy: i kno ok. but..idk..its hard to explain  
Kwest: how does saidie feel about the whole make out thing  
Tommy: we broke up last nite  
Kwest confused: but the tabloid didnt come out until this morning  
Tommy: last nite when i took jude home i gave her a 'friendly' kiss on the lips and saidie happened to see  
Kwest laughs quietly: smooth tom  
Tommy: i know but i got some things off of my chest when i was talking to saidie last night  
Kwest: well thats  
Tommy: yep now lets get to these beats

30 minutes later...  
Jude: ok i have lyrics  
Tommy: great because we have music  
Jude: so are you telling me you actually did your job and didnt sit there and daydream about me  
Tommy: i know its quite a surprise isnt it? i just thought about something way more important than you. music  
Jude hits him in the arm: and to think i was about to say something nice to you  
Tommy: what was it?  
Jude: you think imma tell you now?  
Tommy gives her a puppy dog face: please?  
Jude: no way quincy. you are going to have to earn it  
Tommy smiles: and how do i do that?  
Jude smiles: well...  
Kwest: yea im still in the room  
Jude: like i said before kwest, your not that important  
Tommy chuckles as kwest gives jude a face  
Tommy: get in there and record girl  
Jude smiles and walks into the recording room  
Kwest: with a personality like that how can you not fall for her?  
Tommy smiles: i know  
Kwest: i guess you missed the sarcasim in my voice  
Tommy didnt hear him. he was too busy looking at jude who was looking at him as she sung her song. The song was about their whole day yesterday and about how she felt when she was with him. The whole time she sung the song she never broke eye contact with tommy and he never broke eye contact with her. when the song was done they remained looking at each  
Kwest: uh jude you can come out now  
Tommy and jude remained looking at each other. Tommy's Thoughts: wow this girl really has a way with words. Well duh, her songs are part of the reason you love her. wow you just broke up with your girlfriend less than 24 hours ago and you are already talking about loving another girl. wait, i was saying i loved jude while i was still going out with saidie. im glad she had fun yesteray. it makes me happy to know that yesterday was as special to her as it was to me. we have been flirting a whole lot more lately. we have even been touchy feely and neither one of us have said anything about it. all i kno is that i am never going to make her forget anything that every happened between us again. she has forgivin me for her 'unsweet' 16th birthday. she also forgave me for yelling at her. i should take her out more often. god i miss her lips on mine. ok i sound like a girl but i dont care. i think that yesteray was probably the best make out session i have ever had. i have went 23 years without have a make out session like that. i wonder if she liked it?...  
Jude's Thoughts: i wonder if i got my point across to him? i mean i really want him to know how much fun i had yesterday. and the way i felt. and it just makes me even more happy to think about the fact that he is now officially single. actually he never acted like her was taken. hmm i just now noticed how much we have been flirting latley. not to mention he has been touchy feely too. not that im complaining, im just stating the obvious. oh and i almost forgot, im supposed to ask him what he was thinking about earlier. i wonder if kwest was right? wait, kwest and right do not belong in the same sentence. i still want tommy to tell me though. hell i still want tommy. and why is it that everytime me and him get close someone always has to interrupt. i mean kwest interrupted us earlier, the tabloids interuppted our make out session last night in a way and to top it off saidie caught him kissing me last night. back to the make out session...whoa. i have never had one like that before. i should kiss more expericenced guys more often. no it wont be as special. all i know is that jamie and shay never kissed me that way before. i wonder if he thought i was a good kisser...  
Kwest: ok if you guys stare at each other any longer i swear to god imma puke  
Tommy: aww poor kwest has never been in love before  
The second tommy said that he wished he hadnt. not because it wasnt true, but because he hadnt told kwest that he loved jude. and what tommy didnt know was the button to the sound room was pressed down. jude had heard everything tommy just said  
Kwest: whoa, wait. what did you just say T?  
Tommy...

That's it. please comment and tell me if you like it or not


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy's Thoughts: i cant believe i just said that! how am i gonna cover it up. wait...why should i cover it up. i mean kwest is my bestfriend. if anyone should know it would be kwest. last night i admitted i loved jude to saidie, my ex-girlfriend. and yet i havent told my best friend. thats really wierd. from now on i really really REALLY have to start thinkin about what i am about to say. ok time to think of something...

Kwest: T, what did you just say?

Tommy: nothing

Kwest: dude we really need to talk

Tommy: later...not now. ill explain the whole situation to you later

Kwest: yea as long as you dont get all mushy on me

Tommy: shut up ok

Kwest: dont get mad at me. its about time you admitted you love that girl

Tommy: kwest not now

While kwest and tommy argue jude sits in the soundbooth thinking about what she had just heard.

Jude's Thoughts: ok i need to get my hearing checked. i could of swore tommy just said he loved me. me, jude harrison. i think i am just hearing things. hmmm but it would be nice if tommy did love me. what if we got married? i mean i would love waking up and seeing tommy every morning. i wonder where our honeymoon would be? wait jude stop! i cant believe i am sitting here daydreaming about what my wedding would be like with little tommy q. i have really lost my mind. well what do you expect when you have a guy like tommy in your life...

Tommy motions for jude to come back into the recording room

Tommy: that was great girl

Kwest mumbles: like you heard it. you were too busy daydreaming about her

Jude: oh you didnt know kwest? tommy does that all the time

Kwest laughs: oh really?

Tommy: yea well atleast i dont sing into a brush while im getting ready

Jude: well..i..that was just this one morning

Tommy sarcastically: sure girl

Jude: well atleast i dont have a fit if i get something on my car

Tommy: you dont have a car. in fact you dont even have a liscense

Jude: im going to get it

Tommy: not in this millinuem

Jude: ok well atleast i can look at someone with their shirt off and not stutter and loose my train of thought

Tommy: oh puhlease girl. yesterday when i took my shirt off im sure the only thing you was thinking was "he looks hot"

Jude: w/e you couldnt even say a word when i took my shirt off.

Tommy: well i was thinking

Jude: im sure you were. and im pretty sure that wat you was thinking wasnt pg-13 rated

Tommy smiling: well would you like to know what i was thinking?

Jude smiling: sure quincy

Tommy: well i was--

Kwest cuts him off: wait wait wait...now we have to rewind a little bit. uh, you both were half naked in front of each other?

Tommy gives jude a look and jude knows what tommy is thinking. jude silently agrees to play along

Tommy: well idk if we should tell you kwest

Jude: yea i mean its really personal

Kwest: tommy im your best friend, you cant leave me hangin like this

Tommy: ok if you really wanna know

Kwest: yes!

Tommy: ok so yesterday me and jude were in the car...

Jude: tommy dont tell him. i dont think he can handle it

Kwest: i can handle it! just tell me!

Tommy: ok well me and jude started making out. one thing led to another and...

Kwest: and what!

Jude: lets just say you might now want to ride in the viper. alteast not until the inside gets cleaned

Kwest's jaw drops: are you serious!

Tommy: yep

Kwest: you guys have lost your mind

Jude: you could say that. tommy its a good thing we didnt tell him about what happened at your old house

Tommy: jude! ssshh

Kwest on the edge of his chair: what happened!

Tommy: well...

Kwest falls out of his chair. tommy and jude start laughing hysterically.

Kwest: something tells me you guys arent just laughing at me falling out of my chair.

Tommy between laughs: you are so stupid. i cant believe you actuall bought that!

Jude: you actually think i would have sex with tommy!

Tommy: hey whats that supposed to mean!

Jude: i said what i said

Tommy: well kwest do you actually think i would have sex in my precious viper? especially with jude!

Jude hits him: you sure kno how to make a girl feel special

Tommy: well you started it

Kwest: im so happy that i was put on this earth to amuse you two

Jude: so are we

Kwest starts rubbing the spot on his knee that he hit when he fell to the floor. the thought of the reason why kwest was rubbing his knee made jude and tommy start cracking up even more.

Kwest: anyways, T, back to this beat. i think it needs a faster tempo...

Tommy and jude stop listeing to kwest. they are just looking at each other. jude makes a gun with her finger and acts like she is shooting herself while tommy smiles. Then tommy mouths the words to Pick Up The Peicies. jude hits him really hard on the arm which makes tommy start laughing. Kwest jumps. he thought that they had been listeing to him. kwest looks at tommy and jude laughing and smiles. he cant help but think that they were meant for each other. his thoughts were interupted by darius.

Darius: do you guys ever work? everytime i come in this studio you are either covered in food and not working or laughing and not working. what do i pay you for

Tommy: D the song is done

Darius: really?

Tommy: yeah we just have to do some minor changes to the beat

Darius: so why arent you doing it

Tommy:because...jude is hungry..and so am i

Jude: i am?

Tommy: yeah, you are i/ialwaysi/i so D can we have our lunch break?

Darius: 60 minutes. i want you back here by 2 o'clock and i want the song by 3

Tommy: you got it D

Darius leaves and jude turns to tommy

Jude: so im always hungry?

Tommy smiles: yep you are. you eat more than all the players of a football team put together

Jude: yea thats funny.

Tommy: i thought it was

Jude: ha ha ha. anyways are you ready to leave?

Tommy: yea lets go

Kwest: wait are you guys gonna bring me back something?

Tommy: yea what do you want

Kwest: whatever you guys get

Tommy: ok. see ya later

Kwest mumbles: bye mr. and mrs. quincy

Tommy walking out: i heard that!

Kwest laughs

In the parking lot...

Jude got to the car before tommy did. she stood next to the viper waiting with this look on her face. tommy walks at his normal speed but slows down once he sees the look on her face

Tommy: why are you looking like that?

Jude trying to be innocent: like what?

Tommy: idk but you are just looking different. like you are up to something

Jude smiles and says sweetly: tommy...

Tommy: what...

Jude still smiling: can i drive?

Tommy: no, no and HELL NO!

Jude: tommy pleaaaasssseeeee

Tommy: no way jude. i will never endanger my car or my life like that again

Jude: but tommy i need practice!

Tommy: damn right you do! too bad you aint gonna practice in my car!

Jude makes a pouty face

Jude's Thoughts: i know he cant resist this face

Tommy's Thoughts: oh god, she knows i cant resist that face!

Tommy groans: ok look how bout this. i drive to where ever we are gonna eat at. we pick up the food drive back to my house and eat thier. after we finish eating i will let you drive my mustang back here to g major

Jude: why the mustang?

Tommy: because its not as fast as my viper and i dont love it as much

Jude shakes her head: thats pretty sad

Tommy: your just mad because i love the viper more than i love you

Jude: its impossible to love anything more than me

Tommy's Thoughts: you dont know how right you are

Tommy: you might be right on that one

Jude: did tommy q just let me win?

Tommy: yeah girl, there's a first time for everthing

Jude: yeah right

Tommy: just get in

In the car...

Tommy: so your majesty, where are we eating?

Jude: ha ha ha. idk you pic

Tommy acting shocked: you want i/imei/i to choose!

Jude: yep

Tommy: wow their really is a first time for everthing

Jude: tommy quincy, ex boybander, you are just halrious

Tommy: thank you, jude harrison, closet boyzattacker

Jude hits him hard on the arm: hey! you are gonna pay for that one

Tommy smiles: oh no. i am hungry this time. so if your revenge is even remotely close to a food fight im not gonna be a happy camper

Jude: ok you have a point. but just remember i will get you back

Tommy: im looking forward to it. in the meantime. pick a place to eat

Jude: hmmmm how bout...idk

Tommy: how bout we just go to my house and order pizza

Jude: for once you have a good idea

Tommy: i have other good ideas

Jude: im sure you do

Tommy smiling: you wish you knew what goes on in my mind dont you

Jude: oh i already know. you think about music and the viper and girls and the viper and food and the viper. oh yea did i mention the viper?

Tommy: ha ha ha. i think about other stuff too

Jude: like...

Tommy: like uh, how much i love yo--uh pepperoni and saugause pizza

Jude's Thoughts: did he just? no nvm

Tommy's Thoughts: quincy quincy quincy. that was close...too close

Jude: yeah well the whole pizza thing falls under the food catagory

Tommy: oh yea your right. well you still forgot one thing

Jude: what else do i think about

Tommy: you

Jude: really?

Tommy: yep.

Jude: why me

Tommy: well idk. maybe its because you so annoying,never wake up on time, and--

Jude: quincy!

Tommy: im joking. i think its because you sing really good, you have a nice smile, and because you are just..you

Jude: aww thanks tommy...i would say i think about you, but thinking about boybanders is agains my religion

Tommy: ouch

Jude: im joking quincy. i think about you too.

Tommy: really?

Jude: yea i mean what girl wouldnt daydream about their over-protective, big ego, major perfectionist, car loving producer?

Tommy: harrison!

Jude laughing: joking.

Tommy: and you say im smart eleck

Jude: you are

Tommy: you bring smart eleck-ness to a new level

Jude sticks her tongue out at him. after that the car ride is confortably silent. 2 minutes later tommy right, onto a street with houses that probably cost more than all the house on her street put together. They rode all the way to the end of the street until they stopped at the biggest house on the block. tommy pulled into the driveway. Jude was shocked at what she saw. he had a tan colored house. he had a garden in front and a couple of statues.

Jude: you live here? by youself?

Tommy: no im married and have 4 kids

Jude looked at him

Tommy: joking! yes i live her by myself

Jude: need a roommate?

Tommy laughig: yea do you know anyone?

Jude: oh i kno this girl who is around my age. about my hieght. and same color eyes. and she has blonde hair

Tommy: hmmm not interested. maybe if she had i/iredi/i hair...

Jude: quincy! thats not funny

Tommy laughing: yes it is. do you want a tour?

Jude: hell yes!

Tommy smiled and got out of the car. When they got to the front door tommy said: after you

Jude stepped inside and couldnt believe her eyes. Tommy had a winding staircase that led up to the 2nd 3rd and 4th floors. He had about 6 pictures of musicians.

Tommy: impressed?

Jude: yea

Tommy: wait till you see the living room

Tommy led her to his living room. he had 56" flat screen tv built into the wall. his couch was leather and tan. the type that made you want to fall asleep the second you layed down on it. he had a huge fireplace. on the mantle she saw pictures of him and the viper, him and georgia, and about 6 or 7 pictures of him and jude and 2 of just jude. one of them was the one taken by the paparazzi that ended up on the front page of a tabloid.

Jude: you framed this?

Tommy: it was kwest's idea. he said we looked cute together

Jude: well he was half right. i/iIi/i look cute

Tommy: yea and i look better. anyways come on. i wanna show you my backyard

Jude: ok

Tommy took jude to the patio he had in the back of his house. Standing on the patio, jude couldnt believe what she saw. Tommy had a water-fall like swimming pool. It was literally built like it was a water fall, with rocks and all. at the end of the water fall was the pool. over to the left he had a smal jacuzzi. jude's jaw dropped in amazement

Tommy: do you like?

Jude: yea i like! when are you going to invite me over for a swimming party?

Tommy laughs: whenever you want girl

Jude: its so pretty

Tommy: i know. its peaceful. you should see it at night. i have the right lights and when they are on it makes you think you are on a private island. its awesome

Jude sarcastically: yea im just gonna call my mom and tell her ill be sleeping over here tonight

Tommy's Thoughts: that wouldnt be so bad...

Jude's Thoughts: hmmmmm the possibilities

Tommy: uh uh girl. you are not gonna get me in trouble with your dad

Jude: aww are you scared of my dad?

Tommy: a little

Jude: are you serious?

Tommy: no...so uh want me to order the pizza? tommy says trying to change the subject

Jude: yes and dont think i didnt notice that you changed the subject

Tommy: yea yea yea. so what do you want on it

Jude: uh extra cheese, pepperoni, saugage, canadian bacon uh---

Tommy: how bout i just order the meat lovers special

Jude: wow two good ideas in one day. quincy you are on a roll

Tommy's Thoughts: she is so pretty when she is being sarcastic

Jude: uh earth to tommy!

Tommy: huh?

Jude: ya know the pizza might get here faster if you actually call it in

Tommy: ha ha ha. why dont you go in the living room

Jude: ok

Jude walks into the leaving room and sees tommy's stereo system. she hadnt noticed it before. it was pretty impressive. it probably costed him about 900 or more dollars. she looked at his cd collection. he had all the classics. he had all the new rock bands too. the ones worth mentioning. she noticed that all his cds and records were in alphabetical order. all except for one. her cd. it was the very first one

Tommy: wondering why that one isnt in the right place?

Jude: yea

Tommy: well because i want your cd to be first

Jude: because you produced it?

Tommy: no. because you are singing on it

Tommy and jude look at each other and get lost in each other's eyes. they stayed that way for a good 3 minutes. tommy had to look away first because he felt himself loosing control.

Tommy: you wanna see something cool?

Jude: sure. what is it?

Tommy: its in my bedroom

Jude raises her eyebrow

Tommy: not like that harrison. besides i told you i only have a thing for red heads. he said smiling

Jude hits him: just show me your room already

Tommy:follow me

Tommy leads jude up the stairs to the 2nd floor.

Jude: whats on the 3rd and fourth floor?

Tommy: the 3rd floor is the game floor and the 4th floor is my studio

Jude: you have a studio at your house?

Tommy: yep

Tommy turns right at the last room on the 2nd floor. jude couldnt believe what she saw (again). he had a fireplace, a king sized water bed and a lazy boy sofa. but those arent the only things that caught her sight. what she was really interested in was all of the guatirs tommy owned. he had atleast 30 of them. 25 electric and 5 accustic. all diffrent colors.

Jude: you have all of the classic gutairs! you even have the first model of a gibbson!

Tommy: i knew you would like my room

Jude: i love it! thats it. im moving in!

Tommy laughs: convince your parents and its alright with me

Jude: easy said then done. jude says admiring all the gutairs

Tommy: go ahead and play one of them

Jude: i dont want to mess any of them up

Tommy: girl you dont play i/ithati/ibad

Jude was too busy trying to pick a gutair out to hear him. she picked the first model of gibbson. she played some chords

Jude: do you hear how good this sounds!

Tommy smiling: yes girl i have played it a million times

Jude: you are so lucky to have this! i would give anything to own this

Tommy's Thoughts: hmmmm ill keep that in mind

Just then the doorbell rang

Jude looks up from the gutair: guess thats the pizza

Tommy: yep, you can stay right here. ill be right back

A couple minutes later tommy returned to his room with the pizza. Jude was playing what tommy assumed was a new song

Tommy: sounds good girl.

Jude: thanks

Tommy: hey i have an idea

Jude: what is it

Tommy: how bout we take the pizza and go up to the studio. you can record your song

Jude: i dont have any lyrics

Tommy: thats ok

Jude: alright lets go

They walk up to the fourth floor. Basically the whole fourth floor was a studio

Jude: wow

Tommy: yep and it only cost $15,000

Jude smiled: yea 'only'

Tommy: i like this studio better than g major

Jude: why?

Tommy smiled: because here i am my own boss

Jude smiled

Tommy: so get in there and play!

Jude: aye aye captain!

Tommy laughed. As jude got ready she realized she forgot her pick in tommy's room

Jude: tommy i forgot my pick in your room. i have to go get it

Tommy: ok girl, just hurry back

Jude ran down the stairs and back to tommys room. she looked around for her pick and saw it on the floor by tommy's dresser. she bent down to pick it up and when she did she more pictures of herself on tommy's dresser. there were 3 pictures of her and one picture of her and tommy. it was the one that was take yesterday at the water park. "how did he get a frame for this already" she thought.

Tommy: thats my favorite picture of us

Jude jumped not knowing that tommy had came into the room

Jude: and why is that?

Tommy: because the way we are looking into each others eyes. and the way we are holding hands

Jude turned and looked at tommy.

Jude: is your self-control going?

Tommy whispers and gets closer to jude:already gone

Tommy pins jude against the dresser and kisses her. jude in response runs her hands through his hair. he moves her to his bed. at first it was just a innocent make out session but the second the fell on the bed things got carried away. tommy slid his hands under jude's shirt while jude slid her hands under his shirt and felt his abs. tommy loved the way her hands felt on his body. tommy was raising jude's shirt when her cell fone went off. at first they chose to ignore it and let it ring. the ringing would stop. then a minute later it would start again. after 5 minutes of this they both gave up and looked at the caller i.d. it said the one and only darius was calleing

Jude out of breath: hey darius

Darius...

ok i tried to make it longer because i havent posted in a couple of days. im grounded so i might not be able to post as much. but please give me feedback!

Jude and Tommy!


	9. Chapter 9

Darius: jude why are you out of breath? no here's a better question, why arent you and quincy at the studio!

Jude: because it hasnt been an hour yet...

Darius: i said you could have a hour?

Jude: yea...gettin kinda old there arent we darius?

Darius: ha ha. well mybad. be back here in 30 minutes! by the way...why i/iwerei/i you out of breath?

Jude: oh uh, i had to uh...run to get my fone. i didnt hear it ringing

Darius: that explains why i had to call you 5 times before you finally picked up

Tommy gets restless and sits up. Jude looks at him and mouths "sorry"

Jude: yea uh darius i have to go. the uh foods here

Darius: yea just make sure you are back here in --

Jude hangs up her fone before darius finishes and looks at tommy smiling

Tommy: what are you smiling at

Jude: your hair

Tommy: my hair! whats wrong with it?

Jude laughs: wow and i thought girls were touchy with their hair. jude says as tommy gets up and runs to his mirror

Tommy: my hair! it is gonna take atleast 15 minutes to get back in order!

Jude: so what should we do with the extra 5

Tommy smiling: oh i have a few suggestions

Jude: and what are they quincy

Tommy: we can go back up to the studio and record your song

Jude: quincy! that is sad

Tommy: i was joking. i know what i want to do. tommy says as he walks over to jude who is sitting on the bed

Jude: is it something that is gonna mess up your hair?

Tommy standing over jude: unfortantly yes

Jude smiles and leans back: you have a comfortable bed

Tommy smiling: thats what all the girls say

Jude: shut up and kiss me quincy

Tommy: my pleasure

Their supposed-to-be 5 minute make outs session turns into a 10 minute make out session. Tommy stops and looks at his watch

Tommy: uh jude we have to go

Jude: already?

Tommy: yea. i mean we can stay here a couple minutes longer if you dont want to drive. i mean that would be perfectly fine with me...

Jude: nice try quincy

Tommy sighs: first you mess up my hair, now you're threating to mess up my car

Jude smiling: arent you lucky you have me in your life?

Tommy sarcastically: yep im the luckiest guy on earth

Jude's Thoughts: he is so lucky is a great kisser. and he looks so cute right now with his messy hair. and his lips are kinda red. gee if i didnt like him before i sure do now!...

Tommy sees jude stairing at him: does my hair look that bad?

Jude: it looks cute

Tommy smiling: really? or are you just saying that because you wanna drive my car

Jude: um a little of both

Tommy laughs: lets go girl

Jude sighs: i dont wanna go. this is like my dream house

Tommy: so sorry harrison, but we have to get to work

Tommy mumbles: hopefully we will get their in one piece

Jude: i heard that!

Tommy gives her a innocent face: i dont know what you are talking about

Jude: whatever quincy. lets just go

Tommy smiling: after you

Jude: i dont know where im going

Tommy: oh yea. well then after me

Jude laughs: dork

Tommy: well you just made out with a dork

Jude: well..i..that was different

Tommy: how?

Jude: idk it just was

Tommy smiles: great answer

They arrive at his garage. Jude sees the viper, the H2, his motorcycle, and his mustang

Jude: have enough cars?

Tommy: this isnt even half of the cars i want

Jude shakes her head: what is it with guys and cars?

Tommy: its a right of passage for guys to love cars. just like its a right of passage for women to love to shop

Jude: true

They walk towards his mustang. jude stops at the drivers side and holds out her hand. tommy hesitates at first

Tommy: uh jude maybe...maybe we should do this some other time... i heard that it is better to drive on a saturday then a wednesday and--

Jude: quincy you're not getting out of this. i am going to drive. TODAY

Tommy hands her the keys. Tommy's Thoughts: what have i just done!

Jude smiles: thank you

Tommy: uh huh

They get into the car. tommy buckles up really fast.

Jude: tommy you act like im the worst driver that has ever driven

Tommy gives her a look

Jude: ok to you i am, but i honestly dont think im that bad

Tommy shakes his head and sighs: lets just get this over with

Jude starts the car

Tommy: whoa girl. first put on your seatbelt. second get your mirrors right and third bow your head

Jude: why?

Tommy: because we are about to say a prayer

Jude: yea thats funny

Jude adjusts her mirrors and puts on her seatbelt while tommy prayed to god that they would get to g major in one piece

10 minutes later in g major parking lot...

Tommy jumps out of the car and runs over to jude and takes the keys from her

Tommy: never again jude! never ever ever ever!

Jude: omg i was not that bad

Tommy: maybe your parents didnt tell you this, but the reason why the hard working construction workers build the streets is because thats where they want people to drive. NOT ON THE SIDEWALKS!

Jude: i was not on the sidewalks! mumbles atleast not all the time

Tommy: that poor old woman and her dog

Jude: hey! she shouldnt of had her dog at that spot

Tommy: jude the poor lady was sitting on the bench watching her dog play!

Jude: well who sits on a bench that close to the road!

Tommy: everyone. because everyone thinks that the people behind the steering wheel of a car can actually drive, unlike you!

Jude: tommy it was ONE accident

Tommy: one! jude you ran 3 stops signs, almost hit a fire hydrent, ran a red light, almost hit a old lady and her dog, and to top it off you almost ran over a kid who just got a ice cream cone!

Jude: well that little kid shouldnt off been in the street

Tommy: he was sitting on the curb!

Jude smiles: im sorry ok. i just need a little more practice...

Tommy: over my dead body! i would go back to boyzattack before i let you drive ANY of my cars again

Jude laughs: am i really that bad!

Tommy: jude you were going 120 m.p.h. on a 20 m.ph. street!

Jude: i wasnt going that fast

Tommy gives her a look: never again. EVER

Jude hugs tommy then says: im sorry

Tommy wraps his arms around her: girl you are literally gonna drive me to a early grave

Jude laughs then looks at her cell fone: shoot we are 10 minutes late!

Tommy: i wonder why!

Jude laughs: c'mon before darius comes outside

Tommy talking to himself: i tried to be nice and let her drive and how does she repay me? she damn near kills me. i mean she was on sidewalks.

Jude stops walking: i can hear you, ya know

Tommy smiles: sorry but its not everyday that you are in a near death situtation

Jude walks back and kisses him on the cheek: there, do you feel better now?

Tommy: a little

Tommy leans in closer then realizes where they were: uh yea not a good idea. this is our place of employment

Jude: yea ur right

Tommy and jude take two steps through g major doors and are immediatly stopped by darius

Darius: its 2:14. you are 14 minutes late! explantion...

Tommy: darius please have some sympathy. i was almost killed

Darius: huh?

Tommy: i let jude drive

Darius: you let her what?

Tommy: i let her drive and i almost didnt survive, in fact a lot of people almost didnt survive

Darius laughs: ok you have my sympathy. just get in there and finish that song. i still want it by 3

Tommy: you got it D

Darius: and tommy, was it the viper?

Tommy: hell no. it was the mustang

Darius: well atleast you was smart enough not to let her drive the viper

Jude: he already let me

Darius: whoa you let her drive the viper? and your still here to tell the tale?

Tommy: yea. i didnt think it was possible to get worse at driving, but jude proved me wrong today

Darius laughs

Jude: ya know i am standing right next to you

Tommy smiles: c'mon girl, we have a song to finish

Darius: T, what happened to you hair?

Jude smiles

Tommy: its a long story

Darius: o k. well tell me later, right now i want you two to get back to work

Jude: we're on it

In studio A...

Tommy and jude found kwest hard at work, working on the new beat to her song

Jude taps kwest on the shoulder and her jumps

Kwest: geeze jude give me a heartattack why dont ya

Jude laughs: sorry just thought you would like to know that we are back

Kwest looking at tommy: what happened to you hair

Jude laughs while tommy groans

Tommy glares at jude: thats not funny

Jude: yes it is

Kwest: jude your hair looks kind of messed up and your close are wrinkled. hmmm it seems to me like you guys have been making out

Tommy: uh i dunt know what you are talking about. we just went out and got something to eat, then jude almost killed innocent victims on our way back here

Kwest: uh care to elaborate

Tommy: i let her drive

Kwest: you let her drive the viper again?

Tommy: nope. i let her drive the mustang

Kwest: wait how did you get the mustang

Tommy: we went back to my house

Kwest raises his eyebrow: i see

Tommy: shut up. anyways i let miss punk rocker over here drive and lets just say we almost ended up on the 11 o'clock news

Jude: im not that bad!

Tommy: kwest we were on sidewalks! she almost hit a old lady and her dog. and a little kid with ice cream!

Kwest starts laughing

Jude: im not that bad!

Kwest: yea w/e red

Tommy: you are gonna have to call her blonde now. i told her it was too bad. i have a thing for red heads

Jude: now who's the smart ass

Tommy smiles: i thought i was a dork

Jude: you are. you are a smart eleck dork

Tommy: so i guess you have a thing for smart eleck dorks

Jude smiling: i guess so

Kwest: i always feel like im missing something. wait im missing food! what did you guys bring me back?

Tommy: oh uh.. you know we uh...um..jude what did we bring kwest back?

Jude: uh a pack of gum?

Tommy laughs

Kwest: you forgot to bring me back something to eat!

Tommy: sorry kwest we just lost track of time

Kwest mumbling: you lost track of time because you were making out

Tommy: you know imma pretend like i didnt hear that. i feel sorry for you because you havent ate

kwest: and whose fault is that?

Tommy: jude's

Jude: mine? uh uh its your fault!

Tommy: my fault your the one who forgot the pick in my room!

Jude: your the one who had to describe the pictures!

Tommy: your the one who asked about self control!

Jude: and your the one who lost it!

Tommy: you did too!

Jude: well your the one who had a panic attack once you saw your hair

Tommy: well you the one who wanted to drive

Jude: well--

Kwest: ok! stop! forget it! all i need is a bottle of water and some advil. he says as he walks out

Jude smiles at tommy: i cant believe we forgot to bring him back something to eat

Tommy: yea well its still your fault

Jude; uh uh

Tommy: you lost self control

Jude: you lost it first

Tommy getting closer to jude: i never have it when im around you

Jude whispering: ditto

They are two inches away from kissing when they hear someone clear their throat...

: tsk tsk tsk, well tommy i guess since you are single now you can do whatever you want. even break the law...

thats it for now. feedback is appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

Jude and tommy stood there looking shocked at who they were stairing at and what that person had just said

Tommy: uh hey Saidie, whats up?

Saidie: hmm i could ask you the same question tom

Tommy: uh, well…i uh..its not what it looks like

Saidie: you really are a terrible liar

Jude: what do you want sades?

Saidie: i want to talk to tommy. we have a little unfinished business to settle

Tommy: like?

Saidie: step outside and we can talk about it

Tommy looks at jude: uh ill be right back

Jude mumbles: good luck

Tommy smiles and Saidie says: I heard that

Saidie walks out the door and tommy follows, glancing once more at jude who mouths "good luck" to him

In Hallway…..

Saidie: tom what did i just walk in on?  
Tommy: huh?

Saidie: dont play dumb. i know what i saw

Tommy: we were just messin around

Saidie: so have you two always 'messed around' like that?

Tommy: yea i mean thats me and judes whole relationship

Saidie raises her eyebrows: relationship?

Tommy: i mean friendship

Saidie: but you said relationship

Tommy: well I meant friendship!

Saidie: ok, no need to get so defensive

Tommy: saidie why are you here?

Saidie: like i said we have some unfinished business

Tommy: which means….

Saidie: which means we are gonna talk about what you told me last night

Tommy sighs: right now? right here?

Saidie: yes right now and right here. how long have you felt that way tommy

Tommy: idk for a while. A long while

Saidie: so why did you waste your time with me

Tommy: i already told you why

Saidie: yea yea yea i know the reason why we broke up is because of jude, but what i was asking was why waste time flirting with her and doing special things with her. Why not just tell her the truth?

Tommy: because the 'truth' has consequences. Many many many consequences

Saidie: isnt she worth it?

Tommy: yes she is worth it. look saidie just let me deal with it ok?

Saidie: ok ill let you deal with it. But if you break my sisters heart like you broke mine I swear I will never let you live it down

Tommy: ok saidie

Saidie: and one more thing

Tommy: what?

Saidie: what happened to you hair?

Tommy groans: nothing. Nothing at all

Saidie: something tells me im not the only one that has asked you that question

Tommy: no your not. And its your sisters fault my hair is like this

Saidie raises a eyebrow: oh really?

Tommy: I shouldn't of said that

Saidie: how did she mess up your hair?  
Tommy: it's a long story. Look I gotta get back to work

Saidie: yea what ever tom, just remember what I told you

Tommy: ok I will

Saidie walks away. Tommy turns around and bumps into kwest

Tommy: kwest how long have you been there?

Kwest: long enough to know the reason why you and saidie broke up

Tommy: like you hadn't suspected

Kwest: I had suspected, but now I know I am right

Tommy: yep I guess you were

Kwest: I was also right about the reason why your hair is messed up

Tommy: I don't wanna talk about it

Kwest smiles: you fell hard for this girl

Tommy: yea I did. And what hurts the most is, I cant do anything about it

Kwest: looks like you already are.

Tommy: look its not that easy. Right now _I_ don't even know whats going on between us. All I know is that whenever she is around I don't have any type of self-control.

Kwest: yea I noticed

Tommy: shutup

Kwest: what I am just telling you the truth

Tommy groans: what am I gonna do?

Kwest: well I would say keep doing what you are doing, just make sure you don't break her heart. Or say anything stupid

Tommy: yea im trying not to

Kwest: your not doing a good job

Tommy: tell me about it. i have let so many things slip it. its not even funny

Kwest: actually it is

Tommy: kwest…

Kwest: what? you have been my best friend since like kindergarten and I have never seen you get this way around a girl. Like whenever you are with her you cant stop smiling, you cant stop daydreaming and you DEFINATLY cant stop flirting

Tommy smiles: you make me sound pathetic

Kwest: you are

Tommy keeps smiling.

Tommy's Thoughts: he just doesn't know what its like. I mean all jude has to do is smile and it makes me wanna smile. It just sucks that I cant do anything with her. Well quincy you have been doing stuff with her. And you two are surprisingly acting mature about it.

Tommy's Thoughts continued…..

which is really weird. I mean I must love this girl because I actually let her drive the viper AND the mustang. She damn near killed me, but all she had to do was smile and say 'im sorry' and I forgave her just like that. But we really have to stop with the PDA. Maybe kwest is right, maybe I am pathetic. I know im pathetic. I am acting like a hormonal teenager who has just gotten his first girlfriend. 'girlfriend' that's funny. Judes not even my girlfriend and yet I get all mushy and happy whenever I see her. Why does my life have to be so complicated!...

Kwest: see there you go again T. you are daydreaming about jude again

Tommy: no im not

Kwest: ok whatever

Tommy: lets just get back into the studio

Tommy and kwest walk back to the studio

Studio A….

Tommy: ok girl. Lets get to this

Jude: aye aye captain..wait what do you want me to do

Tommy: um well just rest a couple minutes

Jude: I have been resting

Tommy: well sit there and daydream about me while me and kwest work on this beat

Jude: didn't I tell you it was against my religion to daydream about ex boybanders?

Tommy smiling: well don't consider me an ex boybander…consider me a smart eleck geek

Jude: ok. And you can sit there and daydream about me while you mix

Tommy: I think ill pass. Imma daydream about someone who is actually hot and has red hair

Jude: oh so you'll be daydreaming about me with red hair?

Tommy: nope because the person imma be daydreaming about can actually drive

Jude: you are sooo funny

Tommy: I know

Jude: well imma go sit on the couch and daydream

Tommy: about me

Jude: no, about someone who doesn't love his car more than he loves me

Kwest mumbling: so then you are gonna daydream about tommy

Jude: you really suck at mumbling. And tommy does love his car more than he loves me

Kwest: are you sure about that?

Jude: yes. Tommy tell him you love the viper more than you love me

Tommy's Thoughts: if I loved the viper more than I loved her than I so wouldn't of let her drive my precious baby

Tommy: uh I love the viper more than jude

Jude: see

Kwest: he is just saying that

Jude: whatever

Tommy: kwest lets get to working on these beats

Kwest: you got it T

Jude mumbling: I love the way you change subjects

Tommy and kwest didn't hear her because they had already put on their headphones.

Jude's Thoughts: hmm 2:45. that leaves me 15 minutes to daydream about tommy. what the hell is going on between us. I mean we are kissing and making out like we are a couple. Not that im complaining its just that I have never kissed someone who isn't my boyfriend. Well except for Jaime, but that doesn't count. Making out with him on his his bed was…..i cant even think of words to describe it. I know he had to feel something. Too bad my cell fone kept going off. I wonder what him and saidie talked about. Saidie was probably trying to get back together with him, and he probably said yes. God I wish I was the legal age. Hmm but then it might not be half as fun. Boy living on a bus with 3 guys has really changed me into a bad-minded teen. Oh well. I wonder if tommy will let me go back to his house…just so I could go swimming in his pool. Of course making out in his bed again wouldn't be that bad….

Tommy's Thoughts: I wonder if she is really thinking about me. I mean she knows im thinking about her. That's pretty sad. We aren't even together and she knows I think about her. But then again she did tell me that she thought about me. Well in a way she told me. How did I fall for this girl so fast? I cant believe saidie actually told me to go for it..well she told me in her own way. I kno that me and Jude are touchy feely and we occasionally make out, but we aren't together. So what are we? Really good friends that make out with each other? Its all really confusing. Hmmm I might invite her back over to my house after we get done with work. I wanna show her how beautiful my swimming pool really is at night. Plus it will look more beautiful with her in it. see there I go again acting like a love sick teenager. I really have to stop this. But I still am going to invite her over after work. I wonder what she is thinking about right now….

Kwest: tommy I think we have a hit

Tommy: yea man. This sounds really good. Jude did a great job with vocals

Jude: I heard my name

Tommy: I said you did a great job with vocals

Jude: why tom quincy was that a compliment

Kwest: dude you just complimented the girl who almost ended your life

Tommy laughs while jude hits kwest

Jude: I told you im not that bad

Tommy: uh huh. anyways, what time is it?

Jude: time for you to get a watch

Tommy: that's cute

Jude smiles: even though you were being smart eleck im going to take that as another compliment

Tommy: girl just tell me what time it is

Jude: its 3 o'clock on the dock

Right as the words left judes mouth darius comes walking into the studio.

Darius: tom got the song?

Tommy: yep just did some final touches on it

Darius smiles: good. You all can have the rest of the day off

Kwest: thanks D

Darius: yea just remember I want you two back in here by 9 o'clock sharp tomorrow. And tommy and jude, that's 9 o'clock. Not 9:05, not 9:15. 9 o'clock

Tommy: yea ill see if I can get sleeping beauty up on time

Jude: don't bet on it. you are probably gonna have to come up to my room and wake me up

Tommy: I don't mind waking you up, its just what I saw today that disturbed me

Kwest: what did you see today?

Tommy: jude was—

Jude: so tommy are you gonna give me a ride home or what

Tommy laughs: I see you don't want kwest to know

Jude smiles: nope

Tommy: yea girl imma give you a ride home. Ahhh me driving, and you on the passenger side and not in the driver's seat. That's the way it should be

Jude: whatever quincy. Im. Not. That. Bad.

Tommy: keep telling yourself that

Darius: are these two always like this?

Kwest: yes. I have to keep a bottle of advil close

Darius laughs: atleast they make good music together

Tommy: ahem. We _are_ still in the room ya kno

Kwest: now you see how I feel when you too leave me out

Jude: aww poor kwest. Anyways, lets go quincy

Tommy: ok, see ya later D. and kwest sorry I forgot to bring you something to eat

Kwest: its cool. I kno you were 'preoccupied'

Darius: preoccupied doing what?

Jude and tommy: see ya tomorrow

They both ran out of the studio and out of g major.

In the parking lot……

Jude: that was close

Tommy: tell me about it. so I was thinking

Jude: did you hurt yourself?

Tommy: ha ha ha. You know what. nevermind. Im not gonna even invite you

Jude: invite me to what?

Tommy: to my house. I wanted to show you what my pool looks like at night with the lights on, but nvm

Jude: aww quincy I was just joking

Tommy: no no no nvm. I mean first you mess up my hair then laugh, then you almost kill me with your driving, then you make fun of me for thinking

Jude: well im sorry. Jude says sticking her bottom lip out

Tommy groans: ok girl, you can come, but only because your song was really good

Jude: quincy you are my life savor

Tommy smiles and looks at jude. They walk over to the car and tommy opens the passenger side door for jude

Jude smiles and says: why thank you

Tommy: don't get too flattered. Im only opening the door because im am really happy that imma be driving

Jude: you know how to ruin a good moment

Tommy smiles: but I also kno how to make them

Tommy's Thoughts: which is what imma do tonight. I have it all planned out

Jude: ill give you that one because you do know how to set the mood

Tommy: oh you haven't seen nothing yet. Wait until tonight

Jude: ok quincy

Jude's Thoughts: I wonder what he has planned…….

Like it? Hate it? please comment!


	11. Chapter 11

After the ten minute drive tommy pulled into his driveway

Tommy: do you see how I did that without hitting anything?

Jude sighs: am I really that bad?

Tommy: worse

Jude smiles: well like I said I just need more practice

Tommy: well then I guess you better call Jamie

Jude: Jamie? His car dosent even get up past 30 m.p.h!

Tommy: which is exactly the type of car you need!

Jude laughs: maybe your right

Tommy: uh huh

Jude and tommy get out of the car and walk into his house. Jude goes into the living room and flops down on the couch

Tommy sarcastically: sure just make yourself at home

Jude smiles: thank you I will

Tommy: I noticed

Jude: quincy its 5:10. it doesn't get dark until atleast another hour and half

Tommy: yea I was thinking bout that…but I have an idea

Jude: ok you are scaring me. That makes your 3rd idea in one day

Tommy sighs: and im the one who invited you to come here

Jude: oh c'mon tommy you kno you love my company

Tommy: either that or I just love torturing myself

Jude: ha ha ha. So what do you wanna do?

Tommy: well we can either listen to music, watch a movie, or eat

Jude: hmmm I like that last choice

Tommy: I knew you would

Jude: wait I thought you had everything planned out

Tommy: oh I do. Just wait until it get dark. He says with a smile

Jude: quincy what do you have up your sleeve?

Tommy: you will find out soon enough. Right now lets go into the kitchen and see what I have

In the kitchen……

Jude: ok tommy do you realize that my room and saidie's room could fit in this kitchen?

Tommy laughs: yea I kno its big, but that's a good thing

Jude: why?  
Tommy: because people who like to cook need a lot of space

Jude: you like to cook?

Tommy: that never leaves this room

Jude laughs: I can see the headline in the tabloids now: Little Tommy Q: Secret Chef

Tommy: careful Harrison, I might mess up your food..or worse

Jude: oh yea I forgot about that

Tommy: so what do you want to make?

Jude: hmm something fun and something I haven't had in a long time

Tommy: and that would be?

Jude smiling: spaghetti

Tommy laughs: yea cuz its been a whole 32 hours since the last time you had spaghetti

Jude: well how about hamburgers

Tommy: your sister said I cant cook burgers that good

Jude: oh yea that's right. I remember when you cooked them at the farm. It is a good thing you went into music

Tommy: wow you and saidie actually agree on something. I think it's a sign of the apocalypse

Jude laughing: like you always say..there's a first time for everything

Tommy: ok how about linguini

Jude: oh bad memories. I remember the last time I had linguini

Tommy: oh yea that was when you and 'shay shay' were going out

Jude: yea lets just stop there

Tommy laughs: ok. I got it! how about pasta

Jude: mmm pasta does sound good

Tommy smiles: then pasta it is

Jude smiles at tommy

Tommy: what?

Jude: im just trying to get over the fact that you actually like to cook

Tommy: I am a man of many talents

Jude's Thoughts: hmmmm. No bad jude. Stop thinking like that

Tommy's Thoughts: I wonder if she got that. Judging by the look on her face, I will say that she got it

Tommy: so ms. harrison are you gonna help me?

Jude: why it would be my pleasure little tommy q

Tommy: well I hope you cook better than you drive

Jude hits him in the arm: don't make fun of me when we have weapons around

Tommy: imma keep that in mind

Jude: well ill start boiling the noodles and you start the sauce

Tommy salutes and says: yes ma'am

Jude laughs: shut up

Tommy gets out tomatoes, green peppers, red peppers, onions, and some Ragu

Jude: why do you need all of that stuff?

Tommy: its what I put in the sauce

Jude: why?

Tommy: it gives it more flavor

Jude: quincy you better not poison me

Tommy: damn you learned my secret plan

Jude laughs: you better be happy you look cute right now

Tommy: don't I always look cute?

Jude: nope, just on special occasions

Jude's Thoughts: which isn't a lie, he does look cute on special occasions, but he looks HOTT all the time

Tommy: you sure know the way to a man's heart

Jude: that's what they all say

30 minutes later…..

Jude: the noodles are done

Tommy: ok I just have to check on the sauce

Tommy tastes the sauce. Tommy's Thoughts: T, you have done it again. She is gonna love this sauce once she tastes it

Tommy: jude you have to taste this

Jude: quincy if i throw up im suing

Tommy: just taste it

Jude tastes it

Jude: omg. I hate to say it but, this tastes amazing

Tommy smiles: thank you

Jude: are you sure you made this?

Tommy puts his finger in sauce that was on the spoon he was holding and rubbed it on jude's nose. Jude in return picked up some of the noodles and put them in his hair

Tommy: jude! Why do you have a obsession with messing up my hair!

Jude laughs: because its so damn funny whenever it gets messed up

Tommy: oh really? Well remember when I told you I had a thing for red heads? Well…

He grabs a big spoon and puts it in the sauce pan

Tommy: I think its time for you to go back to being a red head

Jude's eyes open wide: tommy no!

Jude starts running. Tommy chased her around the kitchen twice then finally caught her, dumping the spoonful of sauce in her hair

Jude: tommy! ya kno I think you're the one who likes messing up _my_ hair!

Tommy: you started it

Jude throws some noodles at him: no I didn't!

Tommy picks up the noodles: jude! This is your dinner!

Jude: oh yea, I forgot. Great now I have to eat dinner with sauce in my hair

Tommy smiles: well if it make you feel any better, you look hot with sauce in you hair. Maybe because its red

Jude smiled and moved closer to him: you really do have a thing for red heads don't you?

Tommy smiled and picked her up and set her on the counter: no I just have a thing for you. He said before kissing her. After 5 minutes of making out tommy breaks away

Tommy: as much as I would love to sit here and make out with you, I _really_ wanna eat

Jude: amazing. You choose eating over me too

Tommy: it's a hard life

Jude laughs: ya know quincy I don't think you are good for my self esteem

Tommy: and why do you say that?

Jude: first you choose the viper over me, then you make fun of my driving, then you tell me you like red heads better than red heads, and now you choose food over me too

Tommy laughs: well if it makes you feel any better, these noodles are good

Jude laughs: that really doesn't make me feel better, but since I messed your hair even more, imma be nice and take it

Tommy smiles: ok well you can go in the front room and I will fix your plate

Jude: ok

5 minutes later…..

Tommy walks into the front room with two plates in his hand. He saw jude sitting on the couch listeing to his stero. She had put a boyzattack CD in.

Tommy groans and sits the plates on the coffee table: are you trying to torture me?

Jude smiles: you're the one who actually owns a boyattack cd

Tommy: I was in the band! We automatically got one!

Jude: you could of burned it

Tommy: just be honest Harrison you like the cd

Jude: uh no

Tommy: then why do you know the words  
Jude: I told you. Saidie used to sing the stupid songs all the time. If I could forget the words I would

Tommy walks over and takes out the cd and puts in a mixed cd. He pressed a few buttons on the stereo to the remote that made the lights go dim. The he pressed another button and made the music come out of the speakers he had on his walls.

Jude's Thoughts: wow he really does know how to set the mood. This is really romantic. I hope I can keep self control….

Tommy: so do you like?

Jude: yea I like. I just don't like the fact that I smell like sauce  
Tommy smiles: im sorry

Jude: no your not

Tommy: I kno but I was trying to make you feel better

Jude hits him: thank you mr. sensitive

Tommy: just eat girl

They both start eating, then jude starts listeing to the song that was playing. It had no words, but a nice beat

Jude: tommy whose songs are these?

Tommy: mine

Jude: I should of known. Those beats are really good

Tommy: thanks. I made those in the studio upstairs

Jude: I should use one of those beats and make a song

Tommy smiles: that's an idea

Tommy's Thoughts: hmm that could be another reason to invite her back over here. I cant wait till we get done eating, that's when the fun is really gonna start. She hasn't seen anything yet….

Jude: what are you thinking about

Tommy: tonight

Jude raises her eyebrow and smiles: and what exactly is gonna happen tonight

Tommy smiles: you will find out soon enough

Jude: well I wanna find out now

Tommy: well too bad

Jude: Thomas something quincy!

Tommy: jude something Harrison!

Jude: little tommy q

Tommy: that's it. imma give you a 2 second head start

Jude standing up: wait tommy I was just joking

Tommy: oh its too late now jude. 1….2!

Jude starts running. She starts running towards to stairs. Once she gets to the second floor she goes towards tommys room. Once she gets into tommy's room she finds the bathroom inside his room. She sees tommy is right in behind her. She stops running once she gets inside the bathroom because she realizes there is no where else to run. Tommy smiles when he sees that she is cornered. He starts walking towards her. She starts walking backwords until she hits something. She turns around and sees it's the shower. She turns back around and sees that tommy has a look in his eye.

Jude's Thoughts: oh no, what is he planning on doing!

Tommy smiles: jude, I think its time you get that sauce out of your hair

Jude realizes where he is going with this and says: uh tommy…

Tommy stands right in front of her: yea?

Jude: uh I was just joking.

Tommy: oh yea I kno. And im just joking too. He says as he reached for the detachable shower head. Before jude could stop him, tommy turned on the cold water and sprayed judes hair. Jude tried to stop him which wasn't a good thing because he ended up getting her shirt and jeans wet.

Jude: quincy you are so dead!  
Tommy mocking: but I was just joking

Jude grabs the shower head from tommy and sprays his shirt and jeans. She then started laughing because of the priceless look he had on his face.

Tommy: start running Harrison!

Jude screams and runs out of the bathroom and out of tommy's room and down the stairs. She had no idea where she was going, she was just trying to get away from tommy. tommy knew where he was chasing her though. He was chasing her toward the pool. Jude saw a sliding door ahead of her and silently thank god and opened the door. Jude stopped when she realized where she was. Before she had a chance to think about what she was going to do, tommy came up from behind her, picked her up and threw her in the water with him. When they came up…

Jude: quincy that was so not cool!

Tommy laughs: you know it was

Jude: my clothes are soaked

Tommy: well the bright side is, is that your hair is now officially sauce free

Jude smiles: that is true

Jude's Thoughts: oh god he looks so hot right now.

Tommy get closer to jude: so are you having fun?

Jude smiles: yes I am

Tommy: well good. But you have to get out

Jude: why?

Tommy: because I have to do some stuff. Its gonna take like 5 minutes

Jude gives him a weird look: o-k

They get out of the pool. Tommy gives jude a towel to drive off with then told her to wait in the front room

5 minutes later….

Tommy: ok come with me

Jude: where are you taking me?

Tommy: just come on

Jude: ok quincy

Tommy: wait, I have to put my hands over your eyes

Jude: why?

Tommy: just cus

Jude: quincy you are really scaring me

Tommy: theres nothing to be scared of. He says as he covers her eyes

He takes her back to the swimming pool.

Tommy: ok are you ready to see what I have done?

Jude smiling: yes

Tommy uncovers her eyes

Jude: omg!

That's it for now! tell me if you like it or hate it!

Tommy N Jude 4 Eva!


	12. Chapter 12

Jude: omg! Tommy its so beautiful

Tommy smiles: you think?

Jude: yes!

Tommy had lit candles around the pool and Jacuzzi and turned on the pool and waterfall lights. The way the lights hit the waterfall really did make it look like they were on a island. Jude could see why tommy said that this was his favorite place of the whole house. It was really relaxing, not to mention romantic. Jude noticed that tommy had put on another cd. This on also didn't have any words. But this cd had a lot of slow music on it.

Jude's Thoughts: wow. I cant believe he did all of this for me. Its so beautiful, but what does it mean? God if I didn't think I was in love with him before, I sure as hell am now. he really does kno how to set a mood. Wow I didn't even notice the rose peddles surrounding the Jacuzzi. I wonder what is going on in his mind…..

Tommy's Thoughts: quincy you did it again. I think she really does like it. maybe now she can see that I really do have a sensitive side, not to mention I kno how to set a mood. Now all that im worried about is me loosing my self control, which I always do whenever im around her. Hmmm I just now remembered something, she doesn't have a bathing suit which kind of messes up things because I wanted us to go into the Jacuzzi. I think she just realized the rose peddles over by the Jacuzzi. After tonight she will probably wanna move in with me. Hmm that wouldn't be so bad……

Jude: you did all of this in 5 minutes?

Tommy smiled: yep

Jude: you are a fast worker

Tommy: I try my best to impress

Jude: you would say something cheesy like that

Tommy: yea well im not perfect, just 99.999999 perfect

Jude: yea well if you are 99.999999 perfect then im 100 perfect

Tommy mumbling: in my eyes you are

Jude smiling: I heard that

Tommy blushing: oh..uh..anyways girl we need to find you something to wear

Jude: quincy im already wet, I might as well get wet some more

Tommy smiling: I like the way you think

Jude: uh huh

Tommy: anyways, don't you just feel relaxed here?

Jude: yea. I already told you imma call my mom and ask her if I can move in

Tommy: well what if I don't want you to move in with me

Jude: you want me quincy

Tommy looks at her

Jude: I mean you want me to move in with you

Tommy: im not so sure about that. I mean you would eat everything, play the guitars non-stop, and not to mention—

Jude: oh I would not be that bad to live with

Tommy: keep telling yourself that Harrison

Jude: you kno I like it better when you don't talk

Tommy: then the feeling is mutual

Jude laughs

Tommy: c'mon girl, the Jacuzzi is calling our names

Jude: why the Jacuzzi?

Tommy: because..uh..just because

Jude gives him a weird look: o-k…..

Tommy: you'll see why I wanna go to the Jacuzzi as soon as we get there

Jude: uh huh

They walk over to the Jacuzzi and jude immediately saw what tommy was talking about. Tommy had a flat screen tv set up above one side of the Jacuzzi. Also in the Jacuzzi area was the boombox that was playing the music. Tommy had set up and lit big candles around the Jacuzzi. The smell of roses and candles filled jude's nose. She tried to hide her smile but tommy saw. He smiled to himself.

Tommy's Thoughts: I could get used to this. Doing nice things for her and taking her out and having a good time. I think this is what I was put on earth for. Well that and to make music…

Jude's Thoughts: just when I start to think he is a cocky, one minded guy, he does something romantic and changes my mind again. I swear, tommy quincy is going to take me to a early grave…..

Tommy: so what do you think

Jude: I think that me and you need to have a talk about all of your other hidden talents

Tommy laughs: girl I think I am almost out. I have showed you almost all of my hidden talents.

Jude: hmm that's a shame

Tommy: whats a shame

Jude: it's a shame that you are almost out of you hidden talents

Tommy: and why is that?

Jude: because once you stop showing me all of your hidden talents there will be no more reasons for my to hang out with you

Tommy: oh I can think of some other reasons

Jude: like?

Tommy: like the fact that im hot and I have a lot of nice cars

Jude: ok you said you wont ever let me drive your cars again so that's a minus and you are not hot so that's another minus

Tommy puts on a sad face: you don't think im hot?

Jude: nope. I think Jamie is hotter than you

Tommy with a shocked look on his face: you did not just say Andrews was hotter than me

Jude smiles: I believe I did. What are you gonna do about it?

Tommy smiles: this!

Tommy picked jude up and ran over to the pool and jumped in with her in his arms.

Jude coming up from the water: quincy! that was so not cool

Tommy laughing: yes it was. It was cool and hilarious

Jude: oh you think so?

Tommy: yep

Jude splashes tommy and laughs. Tommy in return splashed her harder. It turned into a splashing fight.

10 minutes later……

Jude: ok ok ok! You win

Tommy smiles: yes!

Jude: don't get cocky quincy

Tommy: im not cocky

Jude: mmhmm

Tommy: im not!

Jude going towards the edge of the pool: whatever you say quincy

Tommy moving towards her: Harrison you better be happy you look kinda cute with wet hair

Jude smiles: oh, so you think I look cute?

Tommy: yea

Jude: really?

Tommy: nope, just thought I would say something nice

Tommy laughs and jude hits him

Jude: that wasn't funny

Tommy: yes it was. And yes you do look cute

Jude: and you expect me to believe you now?

Tommy: yea

Jude: well I don't

Tommy: ill show you

Jude: how?

Tommy: follow me

Tommy gets out of the pool and walks over and sit down in the Jacuzzi. Jude gets in right after him

Jude: this is really relaxing

Tommy: yea I kno

Jude: so aren't you supposed to be convincing me that I look cute?

Tommy smiles and moves towards her. When he gets right in front of her he says: are you sure you want me to convince me?

Jude smiles: yea

Tommy smiles and kisses her passionately. There one little kiss turned into a 30 minute make out session. Tommy felt himself loosing more control so he broke away. Jude looked at him

Tommy: uh there would have been major consequences if I hadn't stopped right then

Jude smiles and laughs: and what would the consequences of been?

Tommy: you don't wanna know

Jude smiles and leans back against the wall of the Jacuzzi and closes her eyes. Tommy moves to the other side of Jacuzzi just to make sure he doesn't loose any more of his self control. The song that had been playing on the boombox changes.

Jude: another one of your mixed cds?

Tommy: yea do you like?

Jude: yeah

Tommy: i was thinking about using this beat for you. I think your voice would go good with this beat

Jude: I was thinking the same thing

Tommy: great minds think alike

Jude: I kno _I_ have a great mind. Im not so sure about you

Tommy: another reason why I wouldn't want to live with you..you are too smart eleck

Jude smiling: you love the fact that im smart eleck

Tommy's Thoughts: no, I love you

Tommy sarcastically: damn you learned my deepest darkest secret

Jude laughs

Jude's Thoughts: I wish he would have said, no I love you. But a girl can only dream

Tommy: well im about to get out

Jude: why

Tommy smiles: just cause

Jude: ok

Tommy gets out and sits on one of his lawn chairs. He just now remembered that he was in his regular clothes, but he didn't care. He looked at jude who was still relaxing in the Jacuzzi.

Tommy smiling: you know what I want?

Jude: what?

Tommy: I want some whipped cream

Jude laughed: sorry but im fresh out

Tommy: I thought you _always_ carried some in your purse

Jude: well recently I had an unexpected food fight and I had to use it. I also haven't had time to go the store and buy some more

Tommy: well imma go in the kitchen and get something to eat

Jude mumbling: and im the one who eats all the time

Tommy: I heard that!

Jude laughs to herself as tommy walks in the house

Jude's Thoughts: two good days in a row. Hmm I wish I would of come home sooner. I just wish I knew what we were. Or what we are doing. But if I do ask that I might not like the answer. But the truth is, I really don't need to know what our status is, all I kno is that I feel better whenever im with him. I wonder if he feels the same. I mean he acts like he does. I think I have found another one of his hidden talents…he is a great kisser. Although I don't think that is necessarily a hidden talent. Damn now since he mentioned food I am hungry…..

Just as she thought her last thought tommy appeared with two bowls of ice cream in his hands.

Tommy smiled: I knew you would probably be hungry since I mentioned food

Jude: sometimes you scare me

Tommy: why is that?

Jude: you scare me because you kno me so well

Tommy smiles: it's a good thing that I kno you so well

Jude: I guess your right..in a way

Tommy: im always right

Jude: must you always ruin the mood

Tommy: harrison, I create the mood, not ruin it

Jude: wrong. You do both

Tommy: just eat your ice cream

Jude gets out of the Jacuzzi and sits next to him on a lawn chair.

Jude: quincy you know what would go good with this?

Tommy: whipped cream?

Jude: close

Tommy: chocolate syrup

Jude smiles: yep

Tommy: I think I have some in the refrigerator

Tommy gets up and goes it and comes back

Tommy: as you wish madam

Jude laughs: thank you servant

Tommy sits down on jude's lawn chair

Jude: um last time I checked you had your own lawn chair

Tommy: I kno, but I just like this one better

Jude: why?

Tommy: because your in it

Jude smiles: was that actually a comment?

Tommy: yes

Jude: wow all it takes is making out with you and I get compliments

Tommy laughs: yea I guess so

They sit in the lawn chair eating ice cream and talking for 25 minutes just enjoying each others company.

Tommy: do you realize that this is like the first time since you've been back from tour that we actually ate the food in front of us

Jude laughs: yea I kno

Tommy: I kinda like eating my food instead of it ending up on me

Jude: I like a little of both

Tommy laughs: I noticed

Jude sits in between tommy's legs and rests her head against his chest. They both sat in silence for a couple of minutes just thinking about their day and looking at how beautiful everything actually looked.

Tommy: ya kno I guess it really does look pretty when you look at it

Jude: I told you that a hour ago

Tommy laughs

Jude: I hate to admit this, but you really do know how to set a mood

Tommy smiles: thank you

Jude: no smart eleck comment?

Tommy: nope

Jude: wow

Tommy laughs

Jude: what time is it?

Tommy smirks: tommy time

Jude laughs and hits him: shut up

Tommy laughs and looks at his watch: whoa..its 10:15

Jude: are you serious? I have a 10 o'clock curfew!

Tommy smiles: oh no you missed curfew

Jude: that's not funny

Tommy stands up: yes it

Jude stands up too: no its not

Tommy: aww is jude scared that she is gonna get in trouble for being late?

Jude walks towards him: no

Tommy starts to back away: what are you doing?

Jude: ya kno I never got you back for pulling me in the pool

Tommy: Harrison do you actually think you can push me in the pull?

Jude: no, but I can _push_ you into the Jacuzzi

Before tommy had a chance to do anything jude pushed him into the Jacuzzi. Jude started laghing.

Tommy: im glad you think that's funny

Jude: it is

Tommy: a little help here?

Jude held out her hand. Tommy smirked and pulled into the Jacuzzi with him and starts to laugh

Jude: I should of known you was gonna do that!

Tommy: yea you should of

Jude: don't talk to me

Tommy: I was joking

Jude doesn't say anything.

Tommy: I can make you talk to me

Jude looks at him and smiles but still doesn't say anything

Tommy gets in front of her and starts tickling her. After 5 minutes jude couldn't take anymore and started to beg him to stop.

Jude in between giggles: tommy…please….stop…ok…I…am…talking…to you…

Tommy stops: see I told you i could make you talk to me again

Jude smiles: whatever quincy

Tommy: I should get you home. I don't want you to get grounded

Jude getting up out of the Jacuzzi: yea I guess your right

Tommy gets out of the Jacuzzi and hands her a towel to dry off. She dried off the best she could.

Tommy sighs: I cant believe im about to say this…but…I will let you drive the mustang again

Jude jumps up and down: seriously! Really! Tommy please don't joke with me! Are you serious?

Tommy: yes. BUT under ONE condition.

Jude: what?

Tommy: you do EXACTLY what I say. I mean exactly

Jude: you got it!

Tommy: ok lets go

In the car before jude drives…..

Tommy does a silent prayer

Jude: oh c'mon tommy I am not that bad

Tommy: jude don't say that because everytime you say that it reminds me of how bad you really are

Jude: so why are you letting me drive?

Tommy: because you need the practice…and you a good kisser

Jude smiles: I really should start making out with you more often

Tommy: you wont hear any complaints from me

Jude: ok don't mess up my concentration

Tommy: ok

Tommy takes a deep breath as jude puts the car in drive.

15 minutes later in Harrison drive….

Jude: how was that?

Tommy takes a deep breath: I never thought I would say this but…that was really good jude

Jude: really!

Tommy: yea girl that was really good

Jude: yes! I told you all I really needed was practice

Tommy: why is that you drive better at night instead of durin the day?

Jude: idk

Tommy: your not jeff gordan, but you are getting better

Jude: thank you

Tommy: no problem

Jude: no seriously, thank you. For today

Tommy: I didn't do anything

Jude: yes you did

Tommy: well your welcome. I was just doing my job

Jude laughs: in that case you do your job real good

Tommy: that's what all the girls say

Jude sighs: quincy, its 10:40. im so dead

Tommy smiles: just tell them that you were looking at your future house

Jude laughs: yea ill do that.

Tommy smiles

Jude softly: so ill see you tomorrow?

Tommy: well we work together

Jude smiles: smart ass

Tommy: I kno

Jude and tommy get outta the car. Tommy takes the car keys away from her with a smile. She hits him playfully on the shoulder then hugs him.

Tommy: ill see you tomorrow

Jude: yea

Tommy: oh yea and jude

Jude: what?

Tommy smiles: good luck

Jude: yea imma need it

Tommy: bye moosejaw

Jude smiles: bye little tommy q

Tommy waits until jude gets into the house before he pulls away.

Inside her house…..

Ok that's it for now! I tried to make it longer because I didn't post yesterday. Please comment. Feedback is really appreciated

Tommy N Jude 4 Eva!


	13. Chapter 13

Inside her house……

Saidie: you are so lucky mom is out on one of her dates

Jude: you mean she's not here?

Saidie: yea I mean she's not here

Jude's Thoughts: yes! For once I am gonna get away with something. Damn I wish I wudda known mom wasn't gonna be at mom, I could of spent more time with tommy….

Jude: when is she gonna be back?

Saidie: idk. You should be the one answering questions

Jude: whats that mean

Saidie: it means why were you out so late with you 'producer'

Jude: we were at the studio

Saidie: whatever. you are a bad liar

Jude: saidie I don't have to answer to you

Saidie: oh yes you do, unless you want me to tell mom

Jude sighs: fine I was at tommys house

Saidies eyes widen: you were where!

Jude: at tommys. Its no big deal

Saidie: we were together for 3 months and _I_ don't even kno where he lives at!

Jude: well sorry

Saidie: did he voluntarily take you to his house?

Jude: actually yea he did

Saidie: what is going on between you two

Jude: is this 21 questions or something?

Saidie: just answer the question

Jude: nothing is going on between me and tommy. im his client and he is my producer

Saidie: jude producers shouldn't look at their clients the way tommy looks at you

Jude: you've seen the way he's looked at me?

Saidie opens her mouth

Jude: I mean he looks at me like he looks at all his other clients

Saidie: whatever. jude I see the way he looks at you. It's the way most guys look at me

Jude: is there a point to this

Saidie: would you tell me if there was something goin on between you two

Jude: honest answer?

Saidie: yea

Jude: no

Saidie: why not!

Jude: because I don't you to go all crazy ex girlfriend on me

Saidie: I would go all crazy ex girlfriend

Jude: oh really?

Saidie: yea really and you wanna kno why

Jude: why

Saidie: this may surprise you, but I actually want you two to get together

Jude shocked: say what?

Saidie: I want you two to hook up

Jude: why

Saidie: because you both would be happy

Jude: who are you and what have you done with my sister

Saidie: its still me. i just made a major realization last night

Jude: o-k

Saidie: I realized that you and tommy are meant to be

Jude: you think?

Saidie yea. Cant you tell he's in love with you?

Jude: no. that's probably because he's not

Saidie: well if you think that he is not in love with you then maybe you don't know him as well as you think

Jude just stood there thinking about what her sister just said to her

Saidie: i kno this is changing the subject, but why are you wet?

Jude smiled: oh no reason

Saidie smiling: what aren't you telling me?

Jude: lets just say tommy likes to play too much

Saidie: funny, he never used to play with me

Jude: that just means that you were lucky

Saidie: how so

Jude: you wouldn't like him too much if he played with you the way he plays with me

Saidie looked at jude

Jude: not like that. I mean he plays too many games

Saidie: tell me

Jude: you mean you actually want to have a conversation with me?

Saidie: well we are gonna be talking about a hot guy, that's not so bad

Jude: I guess your right

The Harrison sisters went upstairs to jude's room and talked until 1 o'clock in the morning. There conversation was interrupted when they heard the downstairs door close.

Jude whispering: why cant we stay out until 1 in the morning

Saidie also whispering: we can. We just have to be like her and try not to get caught

Jude laughs: well I gotta get some sleep. My tommy alarm clock will be here at 9 o clock to take me to work. Ill be soo happy when I get my license

Saidie: you will be the only person who will be glad

Jude: shut up. You sound like tommy

Saidie: omg you are in love with him

Jude: what!

Saidie: every other sentence you say has tommy in it. and the sad part is..he is the same way

Jude: is he really?

Saidie laughs and shakes her head: you're both hopeless

Jude: no were not

Saidie gets up and walks towards the door: oh yea you are. Night mrs.quincy. and don't think I didn't notice your make out hair!

Saidie went out the door before jude had a chance to say something back

Jude's Thoughts: wow me and my sister actually had a conversation for 3 hours. I cant believe it. I also cant believe the fact that she actually said she wanted me and tommy to get together. I think she must have been drinking something before I came. I do not have make out hair…ok I probably do but still. And why does she think tommy loves me? I mean why would he like a girl like me. I think she either hit her head really hard or she was kind of drunk because she wasn't talking right. But it was still nice to have a conversation with her without arguing. I wonder how long her being nice to me will last. Probably not very long. And I do not mention tommy's name every other sentence. Hmm I wonder what he is doing right now. oh god, she is right, I do talk about tommy every other sentence. But I cant help it. I mean he is so hot and nice and romantic. But he is also cocky, but then again he defiantly know how to set a mood, but he messes it up with his cockyness. Although I wouldn't mind living with him, not just because he is hot but because I am in love with his house. Hmm me and tommy living in the same house. I wonder what would happen…..

Jude's thoughts get interrupted by he cell fone ringing. She sees tommy's head pop up and smiles. It's a text message. ('J/t' means jude's text and 'T/t' means tommy's text)

She reads: hey grl r u up? I cant sleep

J/t: hey I am up. Y cant you sleep

T/t: because I haven't argued with anybody for 3 and a half hours

Jude smiled when she read this and text back: so u complain about me wen we do argue but then u complain wen we don't argue. U r a complicated man quincy

Tommy smiles when he reads what she wrote. Tommy's Thoughts: either that or I am sprung. I think the second one is right

T/t: well wut can I say, I luv arguing with you

J/t: you only luv to argue with me wen you win

T/t: yea that's tru

J/t: I kno its true. See im always rite

T/t: ok u cant call me cocky anymore

J/t: y not?

T/t: because you r just as cocky

J/t: yea but I am cocky and hot. U r just cocky

T/t: wrong. Im cocky, hot, sexy and fine all in one

Jude laughs when she reads this and silently agrees. But she couldn't let him win that easily

J/t: who is the girl that told you these lies?

T/t: you sister

J/t: figures she would pollute your mind with lies

T/t: u kno im hot

J/t: nope your not. Ur very ugly actually

T/t: well do you always kiss ugly guys the way you kiss me?

J/t: yea

T/t: I don't believe u

J/t: ok. So maybe I don't kiss ugly guys the way I kiss u. actually I don't kiss ugly guys

T/t: exactly. So I am not ugly

J/t: no u r not ugly, u r hott

T/t: y thank grl. U aren't too bad urself

J/t: I thought u liked girls with red hair

T/t: I do. I just picture u with red hair

J/t: jerk

T/t: lol. Im just joking. I like all pretty girls

J/t: pretty or hot

T/t: whats the difference?

J/t: there is a difference

T/t: no there's not

J/t: yea there is. Guys hav long term relationships with pretty girls, while guys only want to sleep with hott girls

T/t: well in that case your hot lol

J/t: is that your way of telling me u wanna sleep with me?

T/t: maybe maybe not. What do u think

J/t: I think that u need to tell me wut u meant

T/t: well u think too much

J/t: lol. Nice try, but don't change the subject

T/t: Harrison take it however you want

J/t: nope tell me wut u meant

T/t: geeze and u say im complicated

J/t: lol u r

T/t: ok so maybe I wanna sleep with you

J/t: what?

T/t: haha. j/p

J/t: that wasn't funny

T/t: yea it was. And I kno u wanna sleep with me

J/t: yea right quincy

T/t: jude u r a grl. What grl doesn't dream about sleeping with me

J/t: sane grls

T/t: well I guess u r insane

J/t: im not the one who had to stop making out in the Jacuzzi because I lost self control

T/t: ok u got me there

J/t: I luv winning

T/t: I only let u win because ur 'hot'

J/t: TOMMY

T/t: lol. Hey wait a min. I just thought of something

J/t: did u gt a headache?

T/t: haha. Neways, u called me hot earlier. So that means that you _do_ wanna sleep with me

J/t: well…no..uh…

T/t: lol

J/t: so we are two ppl who wanna sleep with each other

T/t: yep. Aren't u glad we r friends

J/t: oh yea, I thank god every day

T/t: most grls thank god for making me hot

J/t: yea well im not most girls

T/t: lol. Ur right u aren't

J/t: wuts that mean?

T/t: don't worry grl. It was a good thing

J/t: ok

T/t: did u gt in trouble?

J/t: no. mom was out on a 'date' and saidie was here

T/t: was that a good thing or bad thing?

J/t: it was surprisingly a good thing

T/t: really? How?

J/t: we just had a long talk about stuff

T/t: and u both didn't kill each other

J/t: nope. In fact we talked 4 3 hours and didn't argue

T/t: is this the part when you say 'got ya'?

J/t: no im serious

T/t: wow. What did u guys talk about

J/t: guys

T/t: ne one in particular?

J/t: yea u

T/t: me?

J/t: yea we were bored

T/t: so u only talk about me when your bored?

J/t: yea pretty much

T/t: what did u guys say about me

J/t: just girl stuff

T/t: so I wanna kno

J/t: too bad

T/t: pls tell me?

Jude's Thoughts: hmmm I could really mess with him….

J/t: ok we was talking about how we would sleep with you

T/t: really?

J/t: yea u should of heard the things saidie said

T/t: I don't care bout saidie. What did u say

J/t: oh nothing

T/t: jude!

J/t: what? I didn't say nething

T/t: yea right

J/t: I g2g

T/t: no no no. tell me

J/t: ill ttyl!

T/t: ok but we are gonna talk about this tomorrow

J/t: w/e. bye

T/t: luv ya bye

Jude read tommys last text and smiled. She looked at the clock. It read 2:51 a.m. By 3:00 a.m. jude was asleep dreaming about tommy q and he was dreaming about jude Harrison.

Next day….

Tommy got out of the viper and knocked on the Harrison door. Saidie came to the door half asleep in her robe and house shoes.

Tommy: morning Saidie. Is the younger Harrison awake?

Saidie: pls. I heard he alarm go off 30 minutes ago. I also heard herthrow it against the wall

Tommy smiled: can I go up and wake her?

Saidie: sure, just don't do anything I wouldn't do

Tommy smiled: ill try not too

Upstairs in jude's room….

Tommy walked in and saw judes alarm clock on the ground surprisingly still in one piece. He looked at jude. She was in her bed with the covers over her head. Tommy walked over to jude and removed the covers from her head. She groaned and turned her head.

Tommy softly: wake up girl

Jude groaned again

Tommy a little louder: jude wake up

Jude sleepily: just 5 more minutes

Tommy: girl we are supposed to be at the studio in 5 minutes

Jude: hmm that's nice  
Tommy realized that jude wasn't really listening to him and thought of a way to wake her up. He glanced around the room until his eyes landed on her guitar. He smiled, thinking about what he was about to do to jude. Sure it was mean, but she had to wake up. Tommy walked over to judes guitar and picked it up with one hand. Then he picked up the amp with his other hand. He placed the amp on jude's bed and turned the volume on it up real loud. He then looked at the guitar and turned the volume knob on it all the way up. Tommy looked at jude then counted to three and played the guitar part to my sweet time. After the first 4 notes jude jumped and fell out of bed. Tommy, who had started laughing, messed up and played some wrong notes making it sound even louder. Jude jumped up and turned off the amp and looked at tommy whose face was as red as her hair used to be.

Jude: omg quincy you could of just shook me!

Tommy trying to catch his breath: i..tried…to

Jude: that wasn't funny!

Tommy couldn't say anything because he was laughing so hard so he just shook his head. Saidie, who had heard all the noise came running into jude's room. She looked at tommy then she looked at the guitar that was laying next to him. Then she looked at the amp that was on judes bed and put two and two together. She started to laugh herself.

Jude: its not funny!

Saidie: actually it is

Tommy still trying to catch his breath: you..jumped…like…8 feet…in..the..air..

That made saidie laugh even more.

Jude: its not funny!

Tommy: yes…it..is! I of played pick up the pieces

Jude: that's it

Jude jumped down on tommy and started to hit him. Then she went for his hair. They started to wrestle because tommy wasnt going to let jude mess up his hair (again). Saidie thought they were too cute for words so she went into her room, grabbed her fone, and went back into jude's room and took a picture of them with her fone.

Saidie: adorable.

Tommy and jude stop

Tommy: whats adorable?

Saidie turning her fone around: this

Tommy and jude stood up and walked over to saidie and looked at her fone. She got a good picture of them. Tommy was on top of jude holding her arms so she wouldn't touch his hair. Both of them were laughing

Jude: well quincy I guess if she sends that to your fone you will have another picture of us for your mantly

Tommy smiled: I guess so

Saidie: huh?

Jude laughs: that reminded me of kwest and how he is so clueless whenever me and you talk

Tommy: shoot! Kwest! Girl you gotta get ready. We was supposed to be at work 10 minutes ago

Jude: ok just go down to the car and ill be there in 5 minutes

Tommy: ok

Tommy walks out of the room and saidie follows him down the stairs.

Saidie: how do you do that?

Tommy: do what?  
Saidie: how do you always make her smile?

Tommy: idk. I just do I guess

Saidie: you two really are meant for each other

Tommy: is that what you two talked about last night?

Saidie: how did you kno that we talked last night

Tommy: me and her was texting till like 3 in the morning

Saidie smiles: god tom you couldn't go 3 hours without talking to her?

Tommy: I dunt kno what your talking about

Saidie: oh I think you do

Tommy: saidie—

Jude coming down the stairs: ok im ready

Tommy: hey girl. Lets go

Tommy smirked at saidie as they walk out the door

Saidie: you were just lucky tommy

Tommy laughs while jude looks confused

Jude: what was that about?

Tommy: nothing

Jude: o-k. what aren't you telling me?

Tommy: nothing girl. C'mon we gotta go. By the time we get there we will be a half hour late

Jude: ok

10 minutes later in G major……

Darius: why don't I just start making you two come in at 9:30? Maybe then you will actually be on time

Tommy: no that will just give sleeping beauty over there a reason to sleep in later

Darius: have you ever heard of a alarm

Jude: I have one

Tommy: yea she does D. and she throws it against the wall every time it goes off

Jude hits him while tommy laughs

Darius: you two better be happy you make good music. Get to work

Tommy: ok studio A we go

Jude: later darius

In studio A….

Kwest: do you guys ever look at a watch

Tommy: I do

Jude: no comment

Tommy laughs

Jude yawns

Kwest: didn't get enough sleep?

Tommy: you should have

Jude: ya kno its your fault im tired anyways

Tommy: how? Well 1st you kept me out until after 10, then we kept texting until 3 in the morning

Kwest: how did he keep you out until 10?

Tommy: you kept texting me back

Jude: well you started it

Kwest: hello? Did anyone just hear my question

Jude: oh he took me to his house

Kwest: again?

Jude: yea

Kwest: why?

Jude: because he wanted to show me something

Kwest raises his eyebrow

Tommy: not like that. Perv

Kwest: what did you show her T

Tommy: the pool

Kwest: didn't she see it the first time?

Tommy: yea but it was light then

Kwest: so….

Tommy: so the pool and Jacuzzi look better at night

Jude: especially when you add all the special effects that you did

Kwest: special effects?

Jude: it's a long story

Kwest: o-k.

Jude: ya kno thinking about yesterday is making me forget about this morning

Tommy smiled while kwest looked confused (as usual)

Kwest: now what happened this morning?

Jude: oh you wanna kno why I was late?

Tommy smiled

Kwest: yea

Jude: well quincy thought it would be so funny and so hilarious to wake me up by putting the guitar amp on my bed with the volume turned all the way up and play my sweet time.

Kwest starts laughing: that is too funny

Tommy: I thought so too

Jude: its not funny!

Tommy starts laughing: yes it is!

Jude hits him

Tommy: careful girl, keep hitting me and you wont get my gift

Kwest and jude: gift?

Tommy: yea gift

Jude: why'd you get me a gift

Kwest: yea why'd you get her a gift

Tommy: wait I gotta go to the viper and get it, then ill tell you why I got you a gift

2 minutes later…….

Tommy: ok you ready for your gift

Kwest: you never told her why you got her one

Tommy: oh yea, well I thought that since you did so well driving last night that I would get you this.

Tommy took out a can of spray whipped cream

Jude laughed: aww thanks quincy

She gives him a hug

Tommy: no problem. I wanted some last night so I went to the store and got two cans. Now I have my own in case we have a round two

Jude: I think we are up to round 4

Tommy laughs: yea your right

Kwest: damn if I knew girls got so excited over getting whipped cream I would of brought every single can at the store

Jude and tommy laugh

Jude: he really is so clueless

Kwest: I know. So do you have any lyrics

Jude: actually I have a whole song

Tommy: really?

Jude: yep and I want to use that one beat of yours that I heard over at your house

Tommy: when did you think of the lyrics?

Jude: in the Jacuzzi when you were getting ice cream

Kwest: Jacuzzi? Ice cream? Wait you let her drive again?

Jude and tommy laugh

Jude: kwest you are hopeless.

Kwest: I know

Tommy: well do you wanna ride with me to my house so I can get the cd

Jude: can I drive?

Tommy: nope

Jude: you are lucky you are cute

Tommy smirks: I thought I was hott

Jude laughs: shut up

Kwest: I just missed something else!

Tommy and jude laugh again

Kwest mumbling: why do I have to work with a married couple

Tommy: I heard that

Jude: lets go quincy

Tommy: we'll be back in 20 minutes

Kwest: uh huh

Tommy and jude: bye

At tommy's house

Jude: well since you drive like a maniac you got us here in 5 minutes

Tommy: yep that leaves us with 5 spare minutes

Jude: so what should we do

Tommy smiles and says: ……………………

OK that's it for now. I made this one longer because I didn't post yesterday. I kno its boring, but I have drama coming up. So please comment! Tell me if you hate it or love it! Tommy N Jude 4 EVA!


	14. Chapter 14

Tommy smiles and says: hmmm I have a idea

Jude smiled: and what would they be

Tommy walks towards jude. He gets right in front of her and says: I wanna eat

Jude: that was your idea?

Tommy: yea im really hungry

Jude: quincy!

Tommy: ok so maybe that wasn't my idea, and I kno what you are thinking of doing because I was thinking of doing the same thing, but we don't have enough time

Jude: yes we do

Tommy: I kno me and you. Trust me we don't have enough time

Jude smiled: I wish you could keep your self control

Tommy: that makes two of us. Wait you cant keep your self control either

Jude: I already told you that im a teenager, I don't have self control

Tommy: lets just get the music

Jude: don't look at me. I don't live here

Tommy: but you want to

Jude: you don't kno what I would give to live here

Tommy: the same thing every other teenage girl would give to live with me

Jude laughs: and that would be?

Tommy: there life, or virginity

Jude: yea well then I am defiantly not a typical teenager

Tommy: you mean the thought of you loosing your virginity to me doesn't make you happy?

Jude's Thoughts: it makes me happy in more ways than one. But that doesn't mean I have to tell him that

Jude: nope

Tommy: I don't believe you

Jude: well believe it

Tommy: I don't

Jude: quincy just go upstairs and get the cd

Tommy: I don't have to. I think its still outside by the Jacuzzi

Jude: oh well in that case ill go with you

Tommy: do you like that Jacuzzi better than me?

Jude: yea it's the same way with you liking the viper more than me

Tommy sarcastically: that hurts

Jude: now you kno how I feel

Tommy: c'mon girl, we only got 2 more minutes to waste

Outside by the Jacuzzi….

Jude: so many memories

Tommy: girl you was only in it for 30 minutes

Jude: so. I liked those 30 minutes

Tommy: cause they were spent with me?

Jude: ya kno I was gonna say that but since you had to be so cocky….

Tommy: we you really gonna say that

Jude: well im not gonna give you the satisfaction now

Tommy smirks: fine. See if I do anything nice for you anymore

Jude: shut up quincy

Tommy smirks and grabs the cd

Tommy: ok lets go

Jude: wait. I just want to look at my future pool and Jacuzzi one more time

Tommy laughs: your future pool and Jacuzzi?

Jude: yes. I told you I am moving in

Tommy: well in that case you can look at it when you move it. cuz right now we have to go

Jude sighs: anyone ever told you you are bossy?

Tommy: nope but people have told me that im a does finger quotes perfectionist

Jude: you are!

Tommy: I am not. I just want things to be right

Jude: that's a perfectionist

Tommy: ok so im a perfectionist. Oh well. Atleast I can drive

Jude: speaking of driving….

Tommy groans: uh I dunt kno jude

Jude: c'mon I did good the last time

Tommy: be honest. You just want me to buy you another gift

Jude: well yea that too

Tommy laughs: maybe later

Jude: ok

Tommy: anyways we gotta go

Jude: right behind ya

In the viper in G major parking lot…..

Jude: wow quincy you actually got us here on time

Tommy: well I am an experienced driver

Jude: mmhmm

Tommy: well I am

Jude: and look we could of stayed at your house for atleast 8 minutes longer

Tommy: oh well

Jude: and we could of did what we were thinking about doing

Tommy smiles: you mean this?

Tommy leans over and kisses jude, who in return deepens the kiss. It turned into a quick 7 minute make out session. Tommy breaks away first.

Tommy: ok there is the make out session that you was just dieing to have with me

Jude: oh get over yourself quincy. you kno you couldn't wait to make out with me

Tommy sarcastically: yea girl. I dream about making out with you

Tommy's Thoughts: the sad truth is…I really do dream about making out with her

Jude sarcastically: well that makes two of us

Tommy laughed as he got out of the car. He walks over and opens the door for jude

Jude: wow making out with you brings out the gentlemen in you

Tommy smiles his million dollar smile: thanks..i think

Jude: it was a compliment quincy

Tommy: lets go

In G major

Tommy and jude walk through the door 2 minutes early

Darius: where did you two go?

Tommy: had to go get something

Darius: so you just leave work to go get something without telling me?

Tommy: it was something for jude's song

Darius: ok. Well just go record it

Tommy: gotcha

In Studio A…..

Kwest: omg you guys are actually on time. But you do have make out clothes..and hair

Tommy hands immediately went to his hair: seriously?

Kwest and jude laugh

Kwest: no I was just joking

Tommy: ok. Hey that wasn't funny

Kwest: yes it was. Did you guys get the song

Tommy: yep right here

Kwest: atleast you did one thing right. And now that I look at you more closely you really do have make out clothes. Jude you too

Jude: I uh..i don't know what your talking about

Tommy: yea I mean, I just forgot to uh..iron my clothes today

Kwest: you two are both terrible liars. And T you don't even own an iron

Tommy: so jude back to this song

Kwest: you like to change the subject. Oh and btw jude, you left your cell fone here while you was gone

Jude: oh…

Kwest: and no I didn't read your text messages

Jude sighs feeling relieved: ok thanks

Tommy smirks. Jude notices

Jude: I don't know why your smirking

Tommy: cant a guy just smirk without being questioned?

Jude: not you

Kwest: do you guys ever stop arguing

Tommy smiling: I like arguing with her

Jude also smiling: he only likes it when he wins

Kwest: o-k

Tommy: and I usually always win

Jude: yea right

Tommy: I do. And you wanna kno why?

Jude: why

Tommy smiling really big: because im hot

Jude starts laughing while tommy looks at her and smiles

Kwest: ok I know I just missed something because I didn't think that was too funny

Tommy looks at kwest: it's a long story

Kwest: of course. Just leave out kwest

Tommy: well sorry

Kwest mumbling: you two should just be married

Tommy hears him and hit him on his head

Jude finally recovering from her laughter: we need to get to work

Tommy: yea I guess your right

Jude: and for the record, you called me hot too

Tommy: yea well you called me hot first

Jude: but—

Tommy: and it was before you gave me 'your' definition of hot

Jude: so…

Tommy: so that means that –

Jude: so this song

Tommy laughs: you know what I was about to say?

Jude: yes I know what you were about to say and it wasnt true

Tommy: oh I think it was true

Jude: well like I have told you before, you should think

Tommy sighs: remember when I told you I love to argue with you?

Jude: yes

Tommy: well I take it back

Jude laughs: like I told you before, you are a complicated man

Tommy: well you are a even more complicated girl

Jude walks towards him: well if I didn't have a complicated guy in my life then I wouldn't be complicated

Tommy: well if you weren't so..well you then…idk

Jude smirks: I so just won that argument

Tommy: yea you did

Kwest: ok so now that you have that out of your systems can we _please_ get to work

Tommy: yep. Get in there girl

10 minutes later….

Tommy: dude we are done for the day

Kwest: seriously?

Tommy: yea, we have the beat, she nailed the vocals

Kwest jumps up: and im about to tell Darius. Maybe he'll give us the rest of the day off

Kwest walks out of the room. Tommy looks at jude and smiles.

Jude: what

Tommy: nothing

Jude: o-k. so you wanna go to my house for lunch?

Tommy: why

Jude: because I am gonna cook for you

Tommy: why

Jude: because you was nice and cooked for me at your house so now im going to be nice and cook for you at my house

Tommy: you helped me cook at my house

Jude: and you are gonna help me cook at my house

Tommy laughed: ok

Kwest walks in

Kwest: guys what?

Tommy: we get the rest of the day off

Kwest: yep

Tommy: cool. Jude lets jet

Kwest: why is it that you two always have plans and I don't

Tommy: because we actually have lifes

Kwest: I have a life

Jude: and it consists of watching cartoons, going to work and being clueless, and then going home and watching cartoons

Tommy laughs

Kwest: that's not true. I watch MTV too

Jude laughs

Tommy: anyways, we have a lunch date

Kwest raises his eyebrows

Jude: he is going to my house

Kwest has a shocked look on his face: T, I kno you was really stressed out but you don't have to commit suicide by eating her food. There are other ways!

Tommy starts cracking up while jude walked over to kwest and hit him on the head.

Kwest: hey!

Jude then walks over to tommy and hits him on the head too.

Tommy: hey! What was that for?

Jude: that was for laughing!

Tommy: well it was funny!

Jude: no it wasn't

Tommy: lets go

Jude: bye kwest

Tommy: yea bye kwest, thanks for getting me hit in the head

Kwest: bye and you were the one who laughed

At jude's house….

Jude: ok so what should we fix?

Tommy: idk. What do you want to eat

Jude: if I knew what I wanted to eat then I wouldn't of asked you

Tommy smirks: well excuse me

Jude: well I want something sweet

Tommy: you already are sweet

Saidie walks in right as he says that

Saidie: ugh is that how you two always flirt?

Tommy: are we flirting jude?

Jude: yea we are

Tommy: oh well I guess its just a habit

Jude laughs

Saidie: anyways, what are you guys gonna fix to eat

Tommy: well jude wants something sweet

Saidie: hmmmm

Tommy: I say we bake something

Saidie: oh god, I am always afraid everytime you are in the kitchen and now I have a ex boybander in the kitchen with you

Tommy and Jude: HEY!

Saidie laughs

Jude: ill have you kno that me and him fixed some pretty good pasta last night

Tommy: yea! Although we didn't get to eat all of it, it was still really good

Saidie: where did you cook pasta and why didn't you get to eat it all?

Jude and tommy smiled at each other

Tommy: it's a funny story

Saidie: well I need a good laugh

Jude: and we need a extra hand. So how bout we tell you about it while we bake something.

Tommy: lets bake a cake

Jude: that's a good idea

Tommy: thank you, ya kno us hot people do tend to get good ideas every now and then

Jude laughs: I kno I have good ideas every day

Saidie: um, I don't get it

Tommy and jude laugh and say at the same time: kwest

Saidie: what does kwest have to do with this

Jude: nothing its just that you remind us of kwest because he is always clueless whenever we talk

Saidie: oh

Jude: anyways back to the cake

They got all the ingredients out.

Jude: now be careful saidie

Saidie: why?

Tommy: because tommy over there likes to play with food

Tommy heard what she said and threw some flour on her

Jude: see what I mean?

Tommy laughed: well you knew I was gonna do something

10 minutes later….

Saidie: ok we have successfully mixed the cake ingredients and put the cake in the oven and you two still haven't told me about the pasta and why you couldn't eat it all

Jude: sit down, its gonna be a funny story saidie

Saidie sits down: ok so tell me

After jude tells saidie about the whole pasta food fight they started to talk about other things. Sometimes tommy would feel left out because they would talk about girl stuff and he wouldn't know anything about it. they were so deep in their conversation that they forgot about the cake.

Tommy: do you smell something?

Jude: omg the cake!

That's it for now! this post is about normal size. So tell me if you like it or hate it. feedback is appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

Jude: omg, the cake!

Jude and saidie look at each other and run into the kitchen. Tommy calmly walks in after them. Jude looks inside the oven and takes a sigh of relief.

Jude: quincy you had me scared half to death

Tommy: what?

Jude: you said you smelled something

Tommy: I did. That didn't necessarily mean that something was burning

Jude hits him while saidie starts to laugh

Jude: and what are you laughing at

Saidie: you two

Tommy: are we really that funny

Saidie: oh yea. You two should have your own show

Jude: oh yea and we name it The Hot Punk rocker and the Geeky Ex Boybander Show

Saidie starts laughing  
Tommy: hey! Ya kno the show should be called The Hot Producer and the Pretty Protégé

Jude: oh so are you saying that im just pretty

Tommy smirks: yea that's exactly what im saying what are you going to do about it?

Jude: this

Jude picks up the bowl of flour and attempts to throw it at tommy, only he ducked and it landed on saidie. Tommy and jude both start laughing hysterically.

Saidie: that was not funny! Do you kno how long it takes me to get my hair like this!

Jude: oh I know. I have to wait 3 freekin hours just to get into the bathroom!

Saidie: exactly. It takes THREE hours!

Tommy trying to stifle his laughter: well if it makes you feel better, your hair looks really nice whenever you do it

Jude starts laughing again

Saidie: im glad you think that's funny jude. Now excuse me, I have to go wash my hair and spend another 3 hours on it

Jude: have fun

Saidie sticks out her tongue and leaves the kitchen

Tommy with a teethy smile: you missed

Jude: oh shutup.

Tommy: just because you don't have good aim doesn't mean you should take your anger out on me

Jude hits him

Tommy: ouch girl! Why do you hit so hard?  
Jude: I used to play softball

Tommy: and yet you cant throw. He starts laughing

Jude: remind me again why im friends with you?

Tommy: because im hot

Jude: oh yea, how could I forget?

Tommy smiles: we better check on our cake

Jude and tommy look inside the oven and see a perfect cake. They take it out and admire it.

Jude: looks like we did a pretty good job quincy

Tommy: yep now lets eat it

Jude: no not yet

Tommy: why not?

Jude: well for one it has to cool off and for two I wanna look at it?

Tommy: why?

Jude: because this is the first cake that I have ever made that turned out right

Tommy: but the more I look at it the more I wanna eat it

Jude: we still haven't put icing on it

Tommy: your right. What kind of icing do you want?

Jude: I want the sweetest kind we got

Tommy: hmm you only have chocolate. Tommy says as he looks in her cabinet

Jude: that's not sweet enough

Tommy looks into her refrigerator.

Tommy: ooo. You have strawberries

Jude: that will be good on it

Tommy and jude start to icing the cake, then they put strawberries on top. Jude picks up a strawberry and dips it in the chocolate icing.

Jude: its still not sweet enough

Saidie walks in: whats not sweet enough?

Tommy: the cake

Saidie: well you can always put sprinkles on it

Jude: that's a good idea!

Jude finds the sprinkles and puts it on the cake.

Jude: hmm I still don't think it will be sweet enough

Then tommy gets an idea. He looks at jude and smiles. Jude notices

Jude: what?

Tommy: what do we always keep just in case?

Jude realizes what he is talking about and smiles really big

Jude: yes! That would totally make this cake really sweet

Saidie: uh what are you guys talking about? What do you always keep just in case?

Jude: wait a minute and you'll see.

Tommy and jude leave the room and come back with their bottles of whipped cream

Saidie sees them and immediately starts to laugh

Saidie: you keep canned whipped cream on you?

Jude: yea you never know when you are gonna get hungry. Then she glances at tommy.

Tommy: and you never know when you are gonna get into a food fight. He says with a smile

Saidie shakes her head: whatever you say….

Tommy laughs: ok lets put this stuff on the cake so I can eat it!

Jude: and you say I eat a lot

Tommy: well you're the one who made me look at it for two minutes just to 'admire' it

Jude: well im sorry but it was my first good cake  
Tommy: im sorry too. That's kinda sad

Jude sprays some of her whipped cream on his face

Tommy: girl you better be happy I want this on my cake

Jude laughs

Saidie: does kwest ever feel left out whenever he is around you two?

Jude: yea all the time

Saidie: ok I was just making sure I wasn't alone

Jude and tommy laugh as they put the whipped cream on the cake. Then when jude least expected it, tommy sprayed the rest of the whipped cream that he had in his bottle in jude's hair. (it wasn't a lot)

Jude: quincy! I should of known that was coming

Tommy: yea you should of. Did you really think I was gonna let you get away with that?  
Jude: no

Tommy: exactly

Tommy takes his finger and put some whipped cream on jude's nose then smiles. Jude does the same to tommy.

Saidie: ok you guys are gonna have to stop

Tommy and Jude: sorry

Jude's Thoughts: gee sades great way to ruin the moment

Tommy's Thoughts: great timing saidie..not

Saidie: anyways…..so let me get this straight. We have a chocolate cake, with chocolate icing and sprinkles and strawberries AND whipped cream?

Jude: yep. I think that is sweet enough

Tommy laughs: if this aint sweet then I don't kno what is

Jude smiles: ok so who wants to do the cutting

Tommy quickly: me! I don't trust you with a knife

Saidie: well I don't trust either one of you so I will do it

Tommy: fine. i really don't care, I just want cake

Jude giggles then turns to saidie: doesn't he sound like a little kid?

Saidie: yea, but its kinda cute

Jude: yea cute, not hot

Tommy: that's funny. Anyways saidie will you _please _cut the cake?

Saidie: alright alright

Saidie cuts the cake and gives the first piece to jude. Then cuts a piece for her then finally gives a piece to tommy who had a pouty face on

Saidie: haven't you ever of ladies first?

Tommy's Thoughts: god how did I stand her while we were together? Oh yea, I thought about jude all the time….

Saidie: does he always stare out into space like that?

Jude: no he does that when he is thinking about…. She turns and looks at tommy

Saidie: what?

Jude: he only does that when he thinks about me

Tommy: huh? I just want some cake that's it

Jude laughs: quincy you are gonna tell me about what you were thinking later

Tommy mouth full of cake: ok

After tommy eats half of the cake they sit in the living room……

Tommy: that cake was good

Saidie: we can tell you liked it

Tommy: ya kno I can tell that you two are sisters. You're both really smart eleck

Jude: yea well it runs in the family

Tommy mumbling: too bad one of you looks better than the other

Saidies jaw drops: and which one would that be tom?

Tommy: huh?  
Jude: what did he say?

Tommy: I said you are a really good cook

Saidie: yea right. Anyways he said that one of us looks better than the other

Jude: really? And who would that be quincy?

Saidie: that's what I want to know

Tommy's Thoughts: oh god what have I got myself into? I cant say saidie because jude will get really mad at me and hit me (again) and that stuff hurts. And I cant say jude..thats who I was talking about anyway, but I cant tell saidie that because then she might get mad and she hits too…think quincy think!...

Jude: waiting…

Saidie: yea c'mon tommy

Tommy: I was just joking. You both are hott

Saidie looks at jude: do you believe him?

Jude: not a word. Jude says as she reaches for a pillow and throws it at him. Saidie starts laughing and does the same thing. They both started hitting tommy with pillows. Tommy was saved when he heard mrs. harrisons voice

MH: uh I see we are having fun here. well atleast jude and saidie are, I don't know about you tom

Tommy: hey mrs. harrison. Your daughters were just attacking me for no apparent reason. Tommy puts on a sad face.

MH sarcastically: you two girls should be ashamed of yourselves. Attacking this poor ex boybander like that

Jude and saidie start laughing

Tommy: so I see where jude and saidie get there smart eleckness from

MH smiles: like mother like daughters. Aren't you lucky that you know us all

Tommy mumbling: no not really. I don't kno why god is punishing me like this

Jude: what was that tommy?

Tommy: I said yes I am! I don't kno what I would do with out you

Jude's Thoughts: I know he is just joking right now, but I wonder if what he just said was ture. I really wouldn't know what I would do without him. I wonder if the feeling is mutual.

Jude: yea I still don't believe you

Tommy smirks

MH: well ill leave you three to..whatever it was that you were doing. Mrs. Harrison walked out of the living. A few seconds later tommy jude and saidie heard her gasp. Mrs. Harrison walks back into the front room.

MH: I am NOT cleaning that mess up!

Tommy and jude and saidie start laughing!

Saidie: jeeze mom I thought it was something serious when you gasped

MH: that is serious? Have you looked at that kitchen?

Tommy: mrs. harrison I would just like to say that your youngest daughter tried to attack me yet again earlier when we was cooking.

MH: I guess that explains the flour on the floor

Jude: I did not attack you

Tommy: you're right. You tried and hit your poor innocent sister. Shame on you.

Saidie: yea shame on you jude!

Tommy and saidie start to laugh while jude sits there with a pouty look on her face

Jude: I don't like you two

Tommy mumbles: and we don't like you

Jude hits tommy on the arm and whispers in his ear: see if I ever make out with you again

The second that jude said that tommy immediately regretted what he had said. But he couldn't start begging because saidie and mrs. harrison were in the room

MH: well anyways I want that kitchen cleaned up. Im going up to my room. Im tired

Saidie mumbles: I wonder why ms. imma-stay-out-until-one-oclock-in-the-morning

Jude hits saidie as mrs. harrison walks up the stairs

Saidie: ouch! And by the way, I heard what you whispered to tommy?

Jude and Tommy: what!

Saidie: jude you are a terrible whisperer and tommy im surprised you didn't start begging and apologizing

Tommy: I wanted to..i mean uh…lets go clean this up

Jude's Thoughts: wow he thinks that my kisses are beg worthy?

Tommy's Thoughts: smooth quincy

Saidie's Thoughts: there is something defiantly going on with these two

The three stepped into the kitchen and were horrified at what they saw. They knew it would take them atleast two hours to clean the whole kitched.

Tommy: ill do dishes

Jude: ill dry

Saidie: ill clean off the table and counters

Tommy: and jude you sweep

Jude: why do I have to sweep?

Tommy: because you threw the flour…and missed

Jude tries to hit him but he catches her arm

Tommy: ha ha this time you were too slow

Jude: tommy let go

Tommy: no, not until you say that you will stop hitting me

Jude: fine ill stop hitting you

Tommy: and one more thing

Jude: what

Tommy whispers in her ear: take back what you said before

Jude smiles and whispers back: does little tommy q really wanna make out with me that bad?

Tommy still whispering: more than you know

Jude still whispering: fine then I take it back. You can make out with me anytime you want

Saidie, who had been cleaning the counter, stopped wiping the counter and looked at them.

Saidie: ok you do realize I heard that entire conversation

Jude: what? how?

Saidie: whenever you two stop talking it gets quiet. Plus I told you, you are a bad whisperer

Tommy smiles at jude: you are

Jude: shutup. And saidie, do me a favor and forget what you heard

Saidie: my lips are sealed

2 hours later…..

Jude: whoa I think im blinded. This kitchen is sparkling

Tommy: yea we did a good job didn't we?

Saidie: yep we did if I do say so myself

Tommy laughs: so now what do you wanna do?

Jude: I dunt kno. Lets go in the living room and watch a movie

Saidie: that's a good idea

Tommy: that's fine with me

In the living room…

Tommy: so do you have any good movies?

Jude: that depends

Tommy: on what?

Saidie: on what you call a good movie

Tommy: oh defiantly not chick flicks

Jude and Saidie look at each other

Jude: ok fine. I wont torture you and make you watch chick flicks

Tommy smiles: thank you

Tommy bends down and looks at her collection. She had a lot of the classic movies and a lot of musical movies. Then tommy's eyes landed on his favorite movie of all time: Grease. Tommy picks it up and shows it to Jude.

Jude smiles: I cannot believe you like Grease.

Tommy: whats the matter with Grease?

Jude: nothing. Its my favorite movie

Tommy: mine too

Saidie: ok I hate to ruin this moment, but can we just put in the movie

Jude: does anyone want popcorn?

Tommy: girl we just ate?

Jude: wrong you just ate half a cake, I had two pieces

Tommy coughs while saying: three

Jude laughs: ok so I had three pieces, but oh well im still hungry

Saidie: yea I want some popcorn too and I only had one piece of cake

Jude: do you want to pop it while I put in the movie

Saidie's Thoughts: should I really leave them alone? I mean they flirt and feel on each other when im in the room. Who knows what the do when im out of the room. Oh I know, they make out. I found out that little piece of information earlier. I should be mad that tommy moved on so fast but im not. I mean I love the way he is with jude. They really would make a cute couple. I just wish I didn't feel like the third wheel……..

Tommy: so jude

Jude: so tommy

Tommy laughs: are you having fun on your almost full day off?

Jude: yea actually I am. Probably because you are here. I always have fun with you

Tommy: ditto

Jude smiled: are you gonna tell me who you think is hotter?

Tommy smiles: yea ill tell you whose hotter

Jude: ok so tell me

Tommy walks towards her: why cant I show you?

Jude smiles big: well if you absolutely must show me, then I guess its something you have to do

Just when they was about to kiss the doorbell rings

Tommy's Thoughts: thats

Jude: sorry. Ill be right back

Jude goes to open the door and is surprised at who she sees.

Jude: kwest?

Kwest: hey ex- red

Jude laughs: what are you doing here

Kwest: as much as I hate to say this…you were right. I have no life so I decided to come over here because you and T are here

Jude: well come on in. we were just about to watch a movie

Kwest walks inside: cool

Tommy sees kwest and says: hey man what ya doing here

Kwest: I have no life

Tommy laughs: I could of told ya that. Oh wait, I did

Jude laughs

Saidie walks into the living room.

Saidie: ok I have to popcorn—hey kwest. When did you get here

Kwest: just a few minutes ago

Saidie smiles: so are you gonna watch the movie with us

Kwest: yea

Tommy looks at jude and notices the sparks starting to fly with saidie and kwest

Kwest sitting down on the couch: so what movie are you about to watch

Tommy: grease

Kwest groans: T not again

Tommy: hey I like the movie

Jude: me too

Saidie: I don't. I just watch it because john travolta is cute

Kwest laughs: well how about we play a game

Tommy: what kind of game

Kwest: truth or dare. But you guys have to promise you will do every dare that you get dared.

Jude: ok I promise

Saidie: I promise

Tommy sighs: imma regret saying this, but..i promis

Kwest smiles: ok ill go first. Jude, truth or dare

Jude: dare

Kwest: I dare you to………………

That's it for now! lol. tell me if you like it or hate it! feedback is always great to read!

Tommy N Jude 4 Eva!


	16. Chapter 16

Kwest: I dare you to…give tommy a lap dance!

Jude's jaw dropped: kwest!

Kwest starts laughing: im just joking. I dare you to and put ' I Love Little Tommy Q' on tommys car with your spray can of whipped cream

Tommy: NO! not the viper!

Jude starts laughing and says: ok! Wait, we just used up all the whipped cream

Tommy: ha ha

Kwest then takes out a brand new bottle. Jude looks at him weird

Kwest: well I saw how happy you got when tommy bought you your whipped cream I decided to go get me some too

Jude laughs: great idea…for once

Kwest smirks: im just gonna ignore that comment

Jude stands up and walks towards kwest and grabs the can. She takes one last look at tommy then runs out the front door. Tommy runs right after her begging her not to do it. kwest and saidie were right behind tommy laughing

Tommy: please jude don't do it to the viper! Its my baby!

Jude: that's the exact reason why im going to do it! you love this car more than me!

Kwest coughs: not true

Saidie laughs while tommy glares at him

Jude shakes the bottle and starts to spray it on the hood of the viper. She wrote ' I luv Lil Tommy Q. From Jude' then she drew a heart

Tommy looked like he was two seconds away from crying. Jude laughed at the expression on his face, while kwest and saidie could barely stand up. They were laughing so hard.

Tommy: my poor viper

Jude starts laughing

Tommy: just remember one thing jude

Jude: what?

Tommy: you are NEVER driving it again!

Jude: but…

Tommy: but nothing!

Jude: toooommmmyyy

Tommy: nope

Jude walks up to him and puts her hands on his shoulders and keeps begging

Tommy's Thoughts: why does she have to make that face? And why does she have to touch me? and why did she have to do that to the viper! Oh god im bout to crack….

Tommy: ok you really have to stop touching me and begging me

Jude smiles: why?

Tommy smiles also: you know why

Jude acting innocent: no I don't….

Tommy: whatever girl

Kwest: do you see what I mean? I am always clueless about whatever it is they are talking about

Saidie: I kno the feeling

Kwest: well atleast we have each other. We can make up our own stuff and make them be clueless for once

Saidie: that's a good idea

Tommy and jude are still flirting

Kwest: ok anyways, back to our game. Which we are gonna continue inside….

Tommy: ok lets go back in

Back in the living room…..

Saidie: ok its your turn

Jude: ok, um..tommy. truth or dare

Tommy: dare

Jude sits there and thinks. When she thinks of a good idea she looks at him and smiles

Jude: ok tommy, I dare you to go over to my next door neighbor and ask her if you can borrow a cup of sugar

Tommy: that's it?

Jude smiles: nope. You have to ask her in your boxers

Kwest starts cracking up while saidie giggles

Tommy groans: first its my viper then its my dignity. I cant wait till its my turn

Jude: yea yea yea. Stop stalling quincy. go do your dare

Tommy sighs: ok. Fine. whatever

Jude: oh and one more thing.

Tommy: what

Jude looks at saidie then back at tommy: you have to strip in front of us

Saidie giggles while jude starts to laugh

Tommy: you gotta be kidding me

Jude: nope

Tommy: fine whatever

Kwest: uh can I go into the other room? I really don't wanna see my best friend, who is a dude, strip

Jude: yea kwest you can go in the other room

Kwest: thank you

Kwest gets up and leaves. Jude and saidie look at tommy

Jude: c'mon quincy don't get shy

Tommy's Thoughts: great. I have my ex girlfriend and my hopefully future girlfriend here in the same room waiting for me to strip. I have mixed emotions about this. I guess that's what happens when you date the girl you are in love with's sister. Ok here it goes. Besides its no big deal. Jude has already seen me half naked…..

Tommy takes his shirt off and reveals his toned body and six pack. Then he stops

Jude: ok you are almost there…..

Tommy sighs and unbuckles his pants. Then he takes his pants off. Saidie starts giggling while jude smiles and blushing

Tommy's Thoughts: ok there I did it. the bright side is..jude is blushing. And she seems to be speechless…..

Jude's Thoughts: wow. I thought seeing him with his shirt off was heaven. I didn't kno what heaven was…until now. ok jude stop. You have to stop staring.

Tommy smirks at jude.

Saidie notices and says: again I hate to ruin another one of your moments or whatever, but tommy you have to go do your dare

Jude snapping back: oh yea quincy. you have only done half of your dare. Go do the other half

Tommy: ok. Never say Tom Quincy isn't a daredevil

Tommy walks out of the house and runs next door to judes next door neighbor's house and knocks on the door. Jude hadn't told him that her neighbor was a 60 year old lady. The lady almost had a heartattack. Partly because tommy quincy was at her door and the other was because not only was he at her door but he was only in his boxers.

Neighbor shrieks: what are you doing here!

Tommy: uh…i…i wanted to know if I could borrow a cup of sugar….

Neighbor: are you little tommy q! the lady says loudly

Tommy winces: actual its just tom quincy. he says trying not be rude

Neighbor loudly: omg!

Tommy winces again: uh can I please just borrow a cup of sugar? He asked getting a little frustrated because the lady was being loud. He didn't want to draw attention.

Neighbor: c'mon in

Tommy hesitantly walks in

Tommy: nice house. He says awkwardly

Neighbor: thank you. Ill just go and get the sugar

30 seconds later she returns holding a cup of sugar in her hand

Tommy: thank you

Neighbor: ya kno, I am not too old to have a boyfriend

Tommy's Thoughts: what the hell! Is this old lady hitting on me? I have to get outta here!

The old lady starts to walk towards tommy but he quickly ran out the house yelling thanks for the sugar. Tommy got to judes house and ran inside and locked both doors. He ran into the living room breathing hard

Jude, saidie and kwest looked at him weird

Tommy: ok one, you set me up

Jude: how?

Tommy: you didn't tell me your next door neighbor was 60!

Jude smiles: oh yea I forgot to mention that

Tommy: it was bad enough that she kept talking loudly almost drawing attention, but then when I got inside her house and after she gave me the cup of sugar do you wanna know what she said!

Saidie giggling: what did she say?

Tommy mocking: im not too old to have a boyfriend

Hearing this made all three of them start laughing hysterically. Kwest fell to the floor while jude laid back on the couch holding her side because she was laughing so hard. And saidie was laughing so hard that her face was red

Tommy: that wasn't funny!

All of them were laughing to hard to say anything. After they all caught there breath jude was the first to say something

Jude: awww im sorry tommy

Tommy: no your not

Jude smirking: no I am

Tommy: you just want to drive me car

Jude: well its not my fault that you are so hot that even ladies old enough to be your mother want you!

Kwest starts laughing again. Saidie tried to stifle her laughter but failed miserly.

Jude: im sorry I just had to say that

Tommy: whatever

Jude starts to laugh again. Then they hear mrs. harrison coming down the stairs. She looks at tommy

MH: did I miss something

Saidie: oh you missed a lot mom

MH: oh really? Can anyone tell me why tommy is in his boxers

Jude: I dared him to go next door and ask that old lady for a cup of sugar

MH: that doesn't explain why he is in his boxers

Jude: I dared him to ask her in his boxers

MH tries to hide her smile, but she let a little giggle out

Tommy: even you think its funny

MH: well I see you all are having fun im just gonna go back upstairs

Saidie: ok bye mom

Jude: bye mom

Tommy puts his pants back on

Jude: feel free to leave your shirt off

Tommy: and let you sit there and half fun looking at me while I just had to do the most embarrassing thing ever? Hell no

Jude: aww c'mon tommy don't be like that

Tommy doesn't say anything

Saidie: well all that laughter made me work up a appetite

Tommy: I want some more cake

Kwest: ooo cake? I want some

Saidie: I can tell you two are best friends

Kwest laughs

Jude: ill go get it

Tommy: ill come with you

As they stood up and walked into the kitchen kwest mumbled: don't do anything I wouldn't do.

Luckily tommy and jude didn't hear him, but saidie did

Saidie: the connection with those two is so obvious

Kwest: I know, and its kinda sickening

Saidie: you got that right

Kwest: but I guess that is a good thing

Saidie: yea it is

Kwest scoots closer to saidie: so why are you so supportive? Aren't you supposed to be pissed off? I mean he is you ex boyfriend

Saidie: I know. It's a long story

Kwest: ok

They look at each other for minute, then start to get closer and closer to each other……..

In Kitchen……

Jude: tommy are you still mad at me?

Tommy sarcastically: no jude why would I be mad at you? I mean I dont care that you whipped cream my sweet, precious, baby and I don't care that you made me run outside next door and ask you 60 year old next door neighbor for some sugar

Jude: ok

Tommy laughs: girl you know im gonna get you back

Jude: uh uh. I don't think so. I can make you forgive me

Tommy smiles: and how are you gonna do that harrison

Jude leans forward: just guess

Tommy puts picks jude up and places her on the counter

Jude smiles: you do realize that my mom is upstairs

Tommy: yep. She is upstairs, not here

Jude smiles: yea what do you care, its not like you would will get grounded if we get caught making out

Tommy smirks: exactly

Jude hits him, then reaches for a strawberry off of the cake. Tommy picks up a strawberry covered in whipped cream and puts it to judes mouth. She bites it then takes it from tommy and does the same to him. After eating about 8 strawberries that way Tommy picks up another whipped cream covered strawberry and rubs the whipped cream on judes lips. He then licks it off. Jude presses her lips against his. He then starts to deepen the kiss……

Back in the living room….

Kwest and saidie are only 2 inches apart. They closed the gap and kiss. Saidie realizes what they are doing and pulls back

Saidie: yea not a good idea

Kwest: yea I mean your mom is right upstairs

Saidie: yea

Kwest: but if she wasn't up stairs..would you of stopped?

Saidie smiles and stands up: that's for me to know and for you to find out

Kwest smiles: ok. Where are you going?

Saidie: well we sent tommy and jude in there for food about 20 minutes ago. And we still haven't gotten food yet

Kwest shakes his head: I wonder what they are doing

Saidie: oh I have a couple of ideas

Kwest laughs

In the kitchen…..

Saidie walks in and sees jude sitting on the counter and tommy in between her legs kissing.  
Saidie shakes her head: tsk tsk tsk. Making out on the kitchen counter when mom is right upstairs. You two should be ashamed

Jude and tommy hesitantly pull away and sigh

Tommy's Thoughts: damn. And Portia thinks _she_ had bad timing!

Jude's Thoughts: ok note to self, talk to saidie about her timing!

Tommy: uh jude just had uh..something on her lips…

Tommy's Thoughts: well that's not a complete lie

Saidie: hmm and you thought that you should remove it with your lips?

Jude trying to change the subject: uh so what were you and kwest doing?

Saidie: nothing compared to what you two were doing…

Kwest walks in and sees the way tommy and jude are positioned and chuckles

Kwest: geeze all I wanted was some cake and I have to wait 20 minuets

Jude: was it really 20 minutes?

Saidie: uh yea. She then notices the strawberries on the cake are missing

Saidie: hey what happened to the strawberries?

Tommy and jude smiled and looked at each other. Saidie notices

Saidie: oh, I get it.

Kwest: what? I don't get it? I never get anything

Tommy smirks: I know

Kwest hits him: anways…wheres the cake?

Jude: right here

Kwest: ooo that looks sweet

Tommy: we tried to make it really sweet

Saidie: yea but tommy ate half of it. and they both just now ate all the strawberries

Kwest: hey! I like strawberries too

Tommy: oh well

Jude laughs: sorry kwest

Kwest mumbling: im sure you are

Tommy: and I was just about to tell you summen you wanted to hear

Kwest: what?

Tommy: there are more strawberries in the fidge

Kwest: yay!

Saidie laughs: yea you two are defiantly best friends

Tommy: imma take that as a compliment

Saidie: take it however you want

Jude: well me and tommy are gonna go in the living room

Saidie: and im coming with

Tommy: why

Saidie: because I have now seen with my own eyes what you two do when you are alone  
Tommy and jude both smile

Jude: whatever sades

Kwest: well im just gonna take the whole cake and strawberries in there

Saidie: whatever makes you happy

Kwest smiled and grabbed the cake and strawberries

Back in the living room….

Tommy: ok so I am now officially done with playing Truth or Dare for about 10 years

Jude laughs  
Saidie: wait I thought you said you was gonna get jude back

Tommy smiles: well I changed my mind

Kwest: did you? Or did jude change it for you?

Jude: a mixture of both

Kwest laughs: I knew it

Saidie: so now what

Tommy: I say we watch the movie

Kwest: I say we play dare or double dare. I wanna see what tommy's revenge on jude is gonna be

Tommy: I just told you im not gonna get her back

Kwest: tommy she messed up the viper

Tommy: yea that's right!

Saidie: yea but you dared her to

Jude: yea that's right!

Kwest: ok so we are gonna vote. All in favor of playing dare or double dare say I

Ok, so I think that's a good stopping point! Tell me if you guys love it or hate it. I think it kinda sucked, but oh well. Please comment! JUDE N TOMMY 4 EVA!


	17. Chapter 17

Jude: Grease

Tommy: double dare

Saidie: sorry lil sis, double dare

Kwest smiles: double dare

Jude groans and tommy laughs

Tommy: aww I promise ill go easy on you

Jude mumbling: I don't believe you  
Tommy smirks: I wont be _that_ mean

Kwest: yea since you made out with you

Saidie laughs

Tommy: lets start the game

Kwest: ok. T since you're the one who wants to get revenge you start it out

Tommy smiles: ok..um…

Jude's Thoughts: oh god, here we go….

Tommy: um saidie, dare or double dare  
Saidie: me?

Tommy: your name is saidie right?

Saidie: yea but why do I have to go first

Tommy: because

Saidie: great answer. Anyways dare

Tommy: um ok. I dare you to…

Tommy's Thoughts: I have to make her do something really embarrassing since she thought it was so funny when I told her that old lady hit on me. hmm kwest cant his eyes off of her….so maybe he shouldn't have to…..

Tommy smiles and saidie gets scared

Saidie: oh god tommy be nice

Tommy: saidie I dare you to flash kwest

Saidie: WHAT!

Tommy trying to hold back his laughter: flash kwest

Jude tries hard not to laugh, but everyone can tell that she wants to. Tommy looks at her and smiles

Tommy: c'mon saidie. Don't be shy

Saidie: shut up

Saidie stands up and walks over to kwest. Kwest starts to fidget and get nervous.

Saidie: ok you have to stop moving

Kwest mumbling: sorry

Saidie takes a deep breath and raises her shirt up for 5 seconds. After she puts her shirt down kwest sits there on the couch with his jaw open. Tommy, jude and saidie start cracking up. Hearing their laughter made kwest snap out of his trance.

Kwest: ok I so have to go to church on Sunday

Jude starts laughing

Saidie: tommy don't think I wont get you back

Tommy: I only dared you to do that because you thought it was so funny when I told you that old lady hit on me

Saidie: well see that was funny

Tommy: and so was your dare

Jude: ok! Stop. Geeze how did you guys last in your relationship for so long. You two constantly argue

Tommy's Thoughts: easy. I always had my mind on you

Saidie's Thoughts: we lasted so long because we never saw each other. He was always busy with Jude: ok! Stop. Geeze how did you guys last in your relationship for so long. You two constantly argue

Tommy's Thoughts: easy. I always had my mind on you

Saidie's Thoughts: we lasted so long because we never saw each other. He was always busy with _you_…stop saidie. Don't bring up the past……

Tommy: girl me and you argue more

Jude smiles says quietly so that no one else can hear: that's our way of flirting

Tommy smiled as saidie and kwest watch them. They shook their heads

Saidie: anyways its my turn. Kwest dare or double dare?

Kwest: double dare

Saidie: ok. Since we already made your best friend strip I wouldn't want you to feel left out..so I dare you to strip down to your boxers, sit on the hood of your car and let me take a picture of you

Kwest: no way

Tommy: c'mon man I had to strip in front of them

Kwest: so

Jude: be nice tommy, we all know kwest is a chicken.he's not gonna do it

Kwest: you know what..imma do it just to prove you wrong.

He stood up and took off his shirt. Saidie was the only one who got sorta hot looking at him shirtless. Jude didn't really see anything to get hot about and tommy was looking at his cell fone, not really wanting to see kwest strip. Kwest then takes off his pants, revealing his spongebob squarepants boxers. Jude and saidie start laughing hysterically. Tommy jerked his head up and looked at his best friend standing before her. After looking at kwest for 5 seconds tommy joined saidie and jude in laughing

Kwest: look spongebob is a cool dude

That made them laugh even harder

Kwest: I am happy I amuse you all

Jude: we are too

Saidie: if it makes you feel any better…you look cute in them

Kwest mumbling: it kinda does

Jude: ok so lets go take the picture

Saidie: ok. Imma use my fone. That way I will always have the memory

Outside…..

Saidie: ok kwest do a sexy pose on the hood of your car

Kwest tries to make a sexy face

Tommy: dude she said make a sexy face, not an ugly face!

Jude laughs and hits him: be nice

Tommy: well sorry

Jude: good

Tommy sticks his tongue out at her: I don't know why I like you

Jude: because I am hot and I can sing

Tommy: well atleast you got the singing part right

Jude hits him: why do I like _you_

Tommy: I don't think you do. I just think you like messing up my hair

Jude laughs: you do realize that you spend more time on your hair then what I do

Tommy: so. I have a image to maintain

Jude: yea..lil tommy q, boyzattacker

Tommy smirks: that's ok jude. Don't forget that I am be getting you back when it is my turn to dare somebody again

Jude: mmhmm. But don't you forget that its gonna be my turn before you

Tommy: shoot I forgot about that

Jude laughs: you forget a lot of things lil tommy q

Tommy: 3 second head start, harrison

Jude takes of running inside the house. Tommy is right in behind her. Jude jumps on the middle cushion of her couch. Tommy jumps on the right cushion. He grabs her and picks her up, then throws her over on the love seat. He gets on top of her and starts tickling her. Jude accidentally hits tommy in the eye from swinging. Tommy stops and holds onto his eye.

Jude: omg tommy im so sorry

Tommy: geeze girl. Tommy lays down on the other end of the love seat.

Jude: are you ok

Tommy sarcastically: yea im ok. It was just my eye. Its not like I need it to see or anything

Jude laughs then hits him

Tommy: ok so it wasn't enough that you damaged my eye, now you wanna bruise my arm too?

Jude gets on top of tommy so she could get a closer look at tommys eye.

Jude: move your hand

Tommy hesitantly moves his hand

Jude: it's a little red, but I think you will survive. Jude tries to get off of him but tommy pulls her back

Tommy: that's it? aren't you gonna kiss it to make it feel better?

Saidie and kwest enter the room

Saidie: uh tom what exactly is my sister gonna be kissing?

Kwest: yea and why is she on top of you

Jude gets off of tommy: I was just looking at his eye

Kwest: mmhmmm

Jude: I was! Wasn't I tommy

Tommy: all I did was sit down then she get on top of me. I told her to stop but she wouldn't listen. I feel so used. Tommy says trying not to laugh

Jude: oh whatever!

Kwest: that's really sad jude. I mean he is a good guy. Why did you take advantage of him like that

Saidie: yea I mean he never did anything wrong to you

Jude: you have got to be kidding me!

They all started laughing, except for jude. She walks over and hits tommy on his other arm

Tommy: ouch! First my eye, then my right arm, and now my left arm!

Jude: well you shouldn't of said what you said

Tommy laughs: I was just joking. Its not like I told them what really happened. Like how you tried to rape me

Kwest: jude!

Jude's jaw drops: I did not!

Saidie: maybe we should get you some help

Tommy: its not her fault. She is just the typical teenage girl that wants me

Jude sarcastically: I hate you all

They start to laugh again.

Tommy: no what really happened was jude over there called me lil tommy q and I chased her inside. When I caught her I started tickling her and she accidentally hit me in my eye

Saidie: that still doesn't explain why she was on top of you

Jude: he was laying at the other end of the love seat, and I innocently got on top of him. Just to look at his eye

Kwest: right

Jude looked at tommy

Tommy: that's what happened

Saidie: alright. Ill take your word for it

Kwest: anyways, back to the game. Its my turn. Tommy dare or double dare

Tommy: double dare

Kwest: hmmm ok. I dare you to….

Saidie's Thoughts: hmmm I am really feeling a connection with kwest today. I mean if I don't think about the fact that he has on spongebob squarepants boxers. I wish I had some alone time with him. All I need is just a few minutes…wait I have a idea…..

Kwest: I double dare you to—

Saidie whispers in kwests ear: dare him to put whatever sticky substance we have in the kitchen on jude

Kwest whispers in her ear: why?

Saidie whispers back: because it will take a long time for them to do, and even longer to clean up. We will have some alone time

Kwest smiles and whispers: I see where you are going with this

Jude: ahem, sorry to interrupt, but tommy was right in the middle of getting his dare…..

Kwest: right. Uh, tommy I dare you to cover jude in syrup

Tommy laughs while jude nearly has a heartattack

Jude: WHAT! he is so not pouring syrup all over me

Kwest smiles: that's his dare

Tommy: for once I like my dare

Jude: well I don't

Tommy standing up and pulling her up by the arms: too bad!

Tommy pulls her into the kitchen

Kwest: so why did you want some quiet time?

Saidie: because I wanted to talk to you

Kwest: whatever it is I did im sorry

Saidie smiles: you didn't do anything wrong

Kwest: ok, just making sure. What do you wanna talk about

Saidie: us….

In the kitchen…..

Jude: tommy no! you are not putting syrup on me!

Tommy: but juuuudddee its my dare

Jude: oh now you want to do your dares

Tommy: well duh. Dares are fun when it doesn't involve old women

Jude laughs while tommy looks in the cabinet for the syrup

Tommy: damn you don't have any syrup

Jude: oh well that's just too bad. I guess you cant do your dare

Tommy laughs: you're not getting off that easy harrison

Tommy goes into the refrigerator and pulls something out. He holds it behind his back so that jude cant see

Jude: tommy what do you have behind your back?

Tommy smiling: well you were out of the pancake type of syrup…but you weren't out of the chocolate syrup!

Jude starts to back away: tommy no!

Tommy: jude its my dare. Plus u messed up the viper

Jude: im sorry

Tommy still walking forward: well sorry cant cut it this time

Jude finds herself against the counter. Tommy is looking at her smirking.

Tommy's Thoughts: I cant do it now, she is expecting it. I have to throw her off. Should I really do it? yes! She messed up the viper. Besides I bet she would look really hot covered in chocolate syrup…..

Tommy standing 2 inches away from jude: Im not gonna do it

Jude: you're not?

Tommy: nope

Jude: why not?

Tommy: because I know how much you love your hair. You see _I_ know how to respect the things that someone else loves…unlike you

Jude: uh huh

Tommy sets the chocolate syrup down on the counter

Jude: you really aren't going to pour that on me?

Tommy: nope

Jude: so what are you going to do?

Tommy: this

Tommy pulls her into a sweet passionate kiss on the lips. After a couple seconds, still kissing jude, tommy reached for the bottle of syrup and poured it on judes hair

Jude: QUINCY!

Tommy starts laughing: sorry, I just HAD to do that!

Jude tries to the grab the bottle. Tommy holds it up in the air out of her reach. She punches him in the stomach. He brings the bottle down and accidentally sprays judes shirt.

Jude: TOMMY!

Tommy laughs: ok girl that was a serious accident!

Jude: yea right little tommy q!

Tommy: ok you see earlier it was just a accident, but this…..

Tommy pours the syrup down her shirt. Then he starts to laugh as he looks at her. The syrup he had poured in her hair was running down her face.

Tommy between laughs: isnt

Tommy's Thoughts: yep I was right, she does look hot with syrup on her

Tommy was laughing so hard that he didn't have a tight hold on the bottle. Jude grabbed it out of his hand and poured it into his hair.

Tommy: Hey! Now _that_ wasn't funny!

Jude laughing: yes it was. And so is this….

She lifted up tommys shirt and poured the syrup all over his body

Tommy: start running harrison!

Back in the living room…..

Kwest: us? Theres an us?

Saidie: do you want there to be a us?

Kwest: yea

Saidie: really?

Kwest: yea I mean you are pretty, smart and all day I have felt a connection with you

Saidie: I know. I have felt that same connection

Kwest scoots closer to her: so what are you saying?

Saidie: I am saying this…

She pulls him into a kiss. He lays back on the couch with saidie on top of him…….

Back in kitchen……

Tommy had caught jude and they were both on the floor covered in syrup.

Jude's Thoughts: ok so I am in my kitchen covered in chocolate syrup with tommy laying on top of me. I love me life…..

Tommy takes the syrup bottle. he picks up judes arm and writes 'I luv jude' on her arm in chocolate

Tommy: there. Now I have my payback

Jude: did your payback have to be so sticky?

Tommy smiles: yes

Jude sticks her tongue out at him.

Tommy laughs: well our clean kitchen is now dirty again

Jude: I know, that sucks

Tommy: well now we get to do the fun part

Jude: and whats that

Tommy: we get to clean ourselves up

Jude: how is that fun

Tommy stands up: you'll see..follow me

Jude smirks: wow you have been in the music industry so long that you even rhyme when you are talking

Tommy laughs: shut up

They walk in the living room and stop dead in their tracks. They see kwest and saidie making out on the couch.

Jude: eww gross. I am never sitting on that couch again. First it was my dad and Yvette, then it was my mom and dad and now kwest and saidie. I want a new couch

Tommy smirked: well the bright side is, they are having there fun and we are about to have ours

Jude looked at him curiously as he made his way up the stairs.

Upstairs in the bathroom…..

Jude: you are seriously not thinking about having a shower with me are you? My mom is right down the hall

Tommy: 1. you have a lock on the bathroom door and 2. you can take showers with clothes on

Jude: that just gets you more messy

Tommy smiles: not necessarily

Jude looks into the mirror at her hair

Jude: tommy im going to kill you

Tommy looking innocent: I didn't do anything. I was just doing my dare

Jude: well im still going to kill you

Tommy moves the shower head in her direction then turns on the water. Jude feels water being squirted on her and jumps

Jude: tommy!

Tommy: sorry I was aiming for you hair, but I missed

Jude pushes him into the shower and sprays him in the face

Jude mocking: ooops im sorry I meant to aim for your hair

Tommy laughs: you better be happy you look hot right now

Jude smiles and moves towards him: how hot?

Tommy: this hot….

He takes he and pushes her against the wall. The kiss gets more passionate by the second. Jude pulls off tommy's shirt. He breaks away from the kiss and looks at her.

Tommy: uh….

Jude: don't flatter yourself quincy I just remembered that I poured syrup on your stomach. I thought you might wanna wash it off

Tommy: uh huh. he said before capturing her lips again. This time he put jude right under the water. He broke away from the kiss and grabbed the shampoo

Tommy: we both need it

Jude laughs. Tommy puts shampoo in her hair and she puts shampoo in his. After they get done washing each others hair jude grabs the soap

Jude: your stomach is really sticky

Tommy smirked: and whose fault is that

Jude looks innocent: not mine

Tommy is about to say something when they hear a knock on the door. The freeze and look at each other both praying to god its not who they think it is

: jude? Are you in there?

OK so I know I said it would be packed with tommy and jude cuteness, but its storming here and the power keeps going off. That's why there was a delay. Sorry. But tell me if you like it or hate it. I love to read your comments.

JUDE N TOMMY 4 EVA!


	18. Chapter 18

: jude are you in there?

Tommy and jude quickly look at each other and turn the shower off. Then tommy remembers that they took a shower with clothes on

Tommy's Thoughts: we are so dead. If that mrs. harrision jude is gonna be grounded for life and she probably wont be able to see me any more. Shoot where did I put my shirt….

Jude's Thoughts: well life was good with 10 seconds left. If that's mom I wont be seeing daylight for the next 5 years……

? knocks again: jude and tommy. are you in there?

They look at each other and breath a sigh of relief

Jude opened the door to find none other than saidie standing in front of her.

Saidie: geeze what took you so long? And why are your clothes wet. Saidie then pushes the door open more and sees tommys pants are wet, but he is shirtless

Saidie: um explanation…now

Jude: sades it not what you think

Saidie: it better not be what I think

Jude: well after tommy did his dare, which he really honestly did do….unfortunately, we had to clean up

Saidie: why would he have to clean up

Jude: did you seriously think I was gonna let him get away with pouring syrup in my hair?

Saidie smirks: so you two took a shower together…with clothes on

Jude: yea that was tommys idea

Saidie: so why is he shirtless now

Jude's Thoughts: shoot I cant tell her….

Tommy: wait she has answered enough questions. You have some questions to answer now

Saidie: like….

Tommy: like the fact that we had to pass the front room to get upstairs

Saidie: and…

Tommy: I saw you making out with someone who looked like my best friend. Hmmm what was his name again? Oh right, kwest!

Saidie blushes: you guys saw that?

Tommy: yea we saw that

Jude: sades me and you are gonna have a long talk tonight

Saidie smiles: yea we are

Tommy: is that what you guys talk about…guys?

Jude: duh, we are girls. What else are we supposed to talk about

Tommy: idk..shopping

Saidie: I try to talk about shopping, but she just tells me to shut up

Tommy mumbling: I would too

Just as saidie was about to say something they heard a bedroom door open down the hall. They all got panic looks on their faces.

Saidie whispering: quick go into your room

Jude and tommy sprint across the hallway into her room. They had just closed the door when they heard mrs. harrison voice. She was talking to saidie.

MH: whats all the noise?

Saidie: huh?

MH: did jude take a shower?

Saidie: uh yea..yea she did

MH glances in the bathroom: uh why is there chocolate everywhere?

Saidie: that's a long story

MH: shorten it for me

Saidie: it was a dare

MH: ahh. Enough said

Saidie: yeah

MH: well im gonna try and go back to sleep

Saidie: ok

MH: oh and I want that bathroom cleaned up

Saidie: you got it mom

In jude's room…..

Jude: well that was fun while it lasted

Tommy smiles: yeah we should shower together more often

Jude: yeah that's probably not a good idea

Tommy: why do you say that

Jude: hot water + you + me us both loosing our self control

Tommy: oh yeah you're right. But hey it didn't happen this time

Jude: oh it was getting there

Tommy: yeah it was. He walks towards her

Jude: tommy we just almost got caught by my mom

Tommy in front of her: I know

Jude: you are destined to get me grounded for life

Tommy smiles: you don't think its worth it?

Before she could answer tommy captured her lips. She didn't pull away so he took that as her answer. He started to walk forward towards her bed. When jude felt the edge of her bed against the back of her legs she slowly sat down. She then laid down with tommy getting on top of her. They were just innocently making out, but to saidie, who had just walked in, it didn't look like they were just making out. Probably because tommy had on no shirt

Saidie: ewww gross!

Jude and tommy break up silently cursing saidie

Jude: saidie! Me and you are REALLY gonna talk about your timing tonight!

Tommy laughs

Saidie: well its not my fault you two cant keep your tongues out of each others mouth for longer than two minutes

Jude: well how do you think I felt when I saw you and kwest making out on the couch. Those are images I _really_ could of lived without

Tommy tries to stifle his laughter but fails

Saidie: that…uh..i…we…its not the same

Jude: yes it is! How can—

Tommy: ok! Geeze I can tell your sisters

Jude smiles: sorry

Saidie: yea sorry

Tommy: its fine. now since you live her you have extra clothes…me on the other hand…..

Jude: ill find something for you

Tommy: thank you

Saidie: I have to go downstairs and see if kwest is ok. Can I trust you two not to do any un-christian things while im gone?

Jude: get out!

Saidie laughs: I guess I got my answer

Tommy mumbles: and you'll be doing the same thing downstairs with kwest

Saidie walking out of the room: I heard that!

Tommy laughs

Jude: ok im gonna go look for some of my dads clothes that he might have left here

Jude gets up and leaves. Tommy looks around jude's room. It's a typical teenage girls room. Everything is out of order. Clothes are on the floor. The only thing that isn't messed up is her guitars. He looks over at her dresser and sees the picture of him and her at the pier. Jude walks in

Tommy: you framed this too?

Jude: didn't I tell you that?

Tommy: nope

Jude: oh well remember that one picture the paparazzi took of us at the pier

Tommy: yea

Jude: well I framed it

Tommy acting shocked: really? So I did i! aint that weird?

Jude laughs: yep. Here. she throws him some swimming trunks

Tommy: this is the only thing you could find?

Jude: yea my dad took all the rest of his clothes

Tommy: and no shirt?

Jude smirks: why don't you just where yours

Tommy: that's funny

Jude: I know. Just where those and I will put your shirt and pants in the dryer

Tommy: yes ma'am!

Jude laughs: now you have to get out

Tommy: why?

Jude: because I have to change

Tommy: so..i wanna see

Jude laughs: out. Pervert.

Tommy mumbling sadly: fine I didn't wanna see you change anyways

Jude: I heard that

Tommy: why don't you change in the bathroom and I change in here

Jude: ok. Whatever makes you happy

Tommy: well that will make me happy

Jude sticks her tongue out at him as she leaves the room. Tommy quickly changes into the swimming trunks. As soon as tommy had put his swimming trunks on jude returned

Tommy: you do realize you are still wearing the same clothes

Jude: yes genius..i know. I forgot my clothes

Tommy: well you're a smart cookie

Jude laughs: shut up

She leaves the room. Tommy continues to look on her dresser. She has pictures of kat and jaimie. On her mirror people wrote stuff to her. Mostly just kat and jaimie. Tommy looked for a marker. When he found one he wrote 'little tommy q was here' then he wrote 'I luv jude harrison' jude walked in as he was writing that last one

Jude: people haven't wrote on that in about a year

Tommy: oh

Jude reads: 'I luv jude harrison'

Tommy: I was gonna say moosejaw

Jude laughs: and look you even wrote little tommy q as your name

Tommy: yea now whenever your little girlfriends come over here they we scream until your ears bleed and say (imitating a girl) 'omg little tommy q was in your room?'

Jude starts laughing

Tommy: so you ready to go downstairs

Jude: not really

Tommy: why not?

Jude: because I really don't want to go down there if they are making out

Tommy laughs: oh yea I forgot you already having images in your head that are gonna scar you for the rest of your life

Jude: that's not funny

Tommy: yes it is

Jude: no it isn't

Tommy: ill tell you what. I will put my hands over your eyes as we go downstairs. That way if kwest and saidie are making out ill be the first to see

Jude: deal

Jude's Thoughts: I just like the thought of his hands being on me and his body against me….

Tommy: ok lets go

Downstairs….

As they reached the bottom of the stairs tommy still had his hands covering jude's eyes. When he seen that kwest and saidie were only talking her uncovered her eyes and said: they are just talking

Jude: ok good

They walk into the living room

Saidie: why do you have on swimming trunks?

Tommy: well that's the only thing jude could find. Besides my pants and shirt are drying

Saidie: oh ok

Kwest: did you two have fun upstairs?

Tommy smirks: actually we did

Kwest laughs: im sure you did

Jude: anyways…

Tommy: you wanna know what I just realized?

Jude: what

Tommy: it is Friday and D let us have the day off. Tomorrow we don't have to be in until 12

Jude: yes!

Tommy: lets see. Its 6:15 right now. you guys wanna go back to my house?

Jude coughing: our house

Saidie: what!

Jude: before you have heart attack I was just joking. I want to live with him though

Kwest: im sure you do

Jude: when you see his house you will want to move in with him too

Saidie laughs: well we cant go anywhere until your close dry

Jude: oh yeah and uh…well just don't go into the kitchen

Saidie: why not?

Jude: um, just don't. you will get mad

Saidie: jude, we spent two whole hours cleaning up that stupid kitchen!

Jude: well blame tommy!

Tommy: no blame your boyfriend! He is the one that dared me to do it!

Saidie looks at kwest: he is right you know

Kwest: well…i…I mean…he didn't have to…well…

Saidie: save it. we ALL are going to clean it. it should only take 20 minutes

Tommy mumbling: that's what you think

Saidie: you have got to be kidding me

Tommy smiles

Kwest: T, man I gotta talk to you

Tommy: why don't you two go in the kitchen and get started while me and kwest talk

Jude: ok

Kwest: guess what

Tommy: you and saidie are together

Kwest: how did you know

Tommy: don't ask

Kwest: ok. Anyways tonight at your house. I wanna do summen special for saidie. It has to be a fun night

Tommy smirks: I can make it fun

Kwest laughs: for me and saidie too?

Tommy: yeah. I have a couple ideas

Kwest: ok, talk to me…..

In Kitchen……

Jude: so tell me

Saidie acting dumb: tell you what?

Jude: don't play dumb saidie

Saidie laughs: ok we are together

Jude: yes! I knew it!

Saidie laughs again: yea I hope tonight is gonna be fun

Jude: it is. Its always fun with tommy

Saidie: what is going on with you two

Jude: I can honestly say idk

Saidie: so you two just make out?

Jude: its deeper than that

Saidie: how

Jude: idk. Its hard to explain

Saidie: ok

Jude: yea. They are probably in there right now thinking of something to do tonight

Saidie: you think?

Jude: oh yea. I know tommy

Saidie: and just how well do you know tommy?

Jude: oh shut up

Saidie: what? Im just saying

Jude: well stop what you are saying

Back to tommy and kwest….

Kwest: dude tonight is gonna kick ass

Tommy smiles: I know

Kwest: but how do we set all this stuff up with out them knowing

Tommy: dude do you know how many floors I have at my house? I could tell them to go the the 2nd or 3rd floor and then we just work on the first floor

Kwest: that's cool

Tommy: yep

Kwest: so lets go in there and help them

Just then the dryer went off. Tommy goes to get it. jude goes to get it two. They meet each other in the laundry room at the same time

Jude: imagine seeing you here

Tommy smiles: been having fun cleaning

Jude: yeah but there is no one hot in there to distract me

Tommy smirks: well im so sorry but we had to plan out this evening

Jude smiles: and what is going to happen this evening?

Tommy smiles: im not telling you

Jude with a pouty face: please

Tommy: nope

Jude: if I make out with you will you tell me?

Tommy smiles: yes

Jude kisses him. He picks up jude and puts her on the dryer. After there 20 minute make out session jude breaks away.

Jude breathing rapidly: ok, so will you tell me

Tommy trying to catch his breath: ok…we are going to……

That's it for tonight! I know it is extremely short and im sorry, but I just wanted to get something out before it starts to rain again. Tomorrow in honor of the 1 hour long episode of instant star I will post a really really really long post. So look out for that. Thanks again for getting me to 300, you guys rock. I know this chapter sucked, but the next one will be 10 times better. Tell me if you hate it or love it! TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVA!


	19. Chapter 19

Tommy: ok…we…are..going…to…nvm

Jude: your not going to tell me?

Tommy: no, I just wanted to make out with you

Jude's jaw drops: you are so lucky you are a good kisser

Tommy smiles: I would tell you, but I want it to be a surprise

Jude: can I get a hint

Tommy: ok heres a hint. Me and you will be upstairs in my room while kwest and saidie will be downstairs

Jude raises her eyebrow: hmm interesting

Tommy smiles: me and kwest are doing our separate thing

Jude: ok. Is it gonna be fun?

Tommy: isn't it always fun with me

Jude: in one way or the other

Tommy laughs: now go. I have to put on my pants

Jude: fine. put on the pants and leave the shirt off

Tommy laughs: the only reason you are friends with me is because you like to look at my body

Jude: you said it not me

Tommy laughs: bye bye jude. Unless you want to watch me put on my pants

Jude gives him a look

Tommy: pretend like that was a rhetorical statement

Jude laughs and walks out

In the Kitchen…..

Jude walks in and sees kwest and saidie talking

Saidie: so what are we doing tonight?

Jude: you want get any answers out of him…trust me

Saidie: how do you know? And where have you been for the last 30 minutes

Jude: I…uh..i was trying to find out what we were gonna do tonight

Saidie: and it took half a hour

Jude: the technique I used did

Saidie thinks a minute then laughs: oh I get it

Kwest: well why you and lover boy were gone me and saidie cleaned up the kitchen

Jude: sweet

Saidie: not so fast, you still have to clean up the bathroom

Jude: damn. Well me and tommy will clean the bathroom

Saidie: uh uh. Im not leaving you two in _any_ room by yourselves

Jude looking innocent: why not?

Saidie: you know why

Jude: I don't know what you're talking about

Saidie: yea right. Me and you are gonna clean the bathroom

Kwest: ok so how bout this. You and jude clean the bathroom while me and tommy leave

Saidie: why are you two leaving?

Tommy enters

Tommy: who's leaving?

Kwest: we are

Tommy: why?

Kwest: because we have to get some..um... 'supplies'

Tommy looks at him weird. Kwest gives him a look

Tommy: oh right! Yeah we uh have to go get some stuff

Saidie: what kind of stuff?

Kwest: just stuff

Jude: tommy

Tommy: what?

Jude: what kind of stuff are you two gonna get

Tommy: im not telling you

Jude: please

Tommy: nope…unless you wanna convince me to tell you

Jude smiles: no..last time I did that you ended up not telling me

Tommy smiles: that would of happened this time too

Jude: see

Tommy: c'mon kwest lets go

Kwest: ok. He turns to saidie: ill see you later

Saidie kisses him: ok

Tommy acts like he is gonna throw up, which makes jude laughs

Jude: be quiet quincy

Tommy: I didn't say a word

Jude: uh huh

Kwest: can I drive?

Tommy: hell no

Kwest: you let jude drive. THREE times

Tommy: well that's different

Kwest: how

Tommy: she is hot unlike you, she is smart, unlike you, and—

Kwest: and she knows how to sweet talk you and give you a look that makes you go weak

Jude laughs: exactly

Tommy: that's the sad truth

Saidie: looks like I taught you right lil sis

Tommy: you are a bad influence

Saidie: no im not

Tommy: yes she is..and we gotta go

Jude walks over to tommy and gives him a hug

Jude: see ya later

Tommy: yea ill call you later to tell you what time you should come over

Saidie: you know if I didn't know any better I could swear you two were together

Jude: well the paparazzi think we are and everybody who reads the tabloids think we are

Kwest laughs: tommy can we go already?

Tommy: YES we can go

Jude and saidie: bye

In the car…..

Tommy: so where to?

Kwest: first the grocery store

Tommy: you're gonna make me cook aren't you

Kwest: yep

Tommy sighs: fine

Kwest: what should we..i mean : so where to?

Kwest: first the grocery store

Tommy: you're gonna make me cook aren't you

Kwest: yep

Tommy sighs: fine

Kwest: what should we..i mean _you_ fix for them

Tommy: hmm idk. Last time we had pasta

Kwest: mmmhmmm

Tommy: how about lasagna

Kwest: sounds good to me

Tommy: ok. So we'll have salad as appetizer, lasagna as main meal and..uh..what should we have for desert

Kwest: cake

Tommy: no im sick of cake

Kwest: that's because you hate most of the cake they made today

Tommy: my point exactly. The desert is gonna be sundaes or banana splits

Kwest: both

Tommy laughs: ok both it is

Back at the harrison household….

Saidie: seriously jude what is going on with you and tommy

Jude: seriously saidie, I don't know

Saidie sighs: how can you not know

Jude: I just don't. we make out and flirt. That's just me and tommy

Saidie: the flirting part yes. The making out part no

Jude: look I know we're not just friends but I also know we aren't together in a relationship

Saidie: so what…you're friends with benefits

Jude: in a way

Saidie smiles: you realize we have to look really hot tonight

Jude: uh you can go ahead and spend your regular 3 hours getting ready. I am only gonna spend one

Saidie: why?

Jude: because I know tommy. and I know that I will either end up wet, sticky or a combination of both

Saidie laughs: the reason why you two get along so well is because you both act like kids

Jude laughs: yea that is true. And im not going to take a long time with my hair

Saidie: why?

Jude: because it will get messed up…in one way or another  
Jude's Thoughts: either it will get wet or I will end up with make out hair. I would prefer the make out hair..

Saidie: jude!

Jude: sorry what?

Saidie shakes her head: we cant even talk about him without daydreaming

Jude: oh shut up. I was just thinking about what I was going to wear

Saidie: uh huh

Jude: I was!

Saidie: ok

Jude: its 7:05 you should probably start to get ready

Saidie: no _we_ should start to get ready

Jude sighs: im not going to take a lot of time getting ready

Saidie: yes you are

Jude: no im not

Saidie: ok fine. don't take a lot of time, but still make yourself look hot

Jude: fine

They go their separate ways into their rooms

Jude's Thoughts: maybe saidie is right, maybe I should take a lot of time to look hot. No but then again I know tommy and I know his definition of fun. It's the same as mine. And if he says we are gonna have fun then I know it consist of me getting something on me or me messing up my hair. So ill just spend a hour and a half on getting ready. I can still be hot……

Jude's cell phone rings. She looks at the caller i.d. and sees tommys face pop up. She immediately smiles and answers

Jude: hey you

Tommy: hey girl. I just wanted to tell you that it might take a while for us to set up some stuff

Jude: again with this stuff

Tommy laughs: im still not gonna tell you. but what I am gonna tell you is that we probably wont be ready any time soon

Jude: that's fine. saidie is planning on taking a long time to get ready anyway. She says she needs to look hot for tonight

Tommy: oh god. She is gonna be forever

Jude: yep, welcome to my life

Tommy: aren't you gonna spend a long time getting ready?

Jude: nope. Im not gonna see anybody important

Tommy laughs: so im not important?

Jude: hardly

Tommy: well fine. you don't have to come. Just tell saidie to come

Jude: hey! You cant un-invite me

Tommy: yeah I can. You said I was unimportant

Jude: what I meant to say was you are the most important person in the world

Tommy: oh ok. Well in that case you can come. And you can stay longer than saidie

Jude smiles: you know just give me 20 minutes and I can pack all of my clothes and stuff and be ready to move in with you

Tommy laughs: whoa girl I just said you could come over, not move in

Jude: mark my words quincy, I will be your roommate

Tommy's Thoughts: I hope so

Tommy: whatever you say harrison. But I have to go. Kwest is annoying the hell outta me right now

Jude laughs: ok have fun getting your 'stuff'

Tommy: I will. Im gonna have more fun because _I_ actually know what the stuff is

Jude: bye quincy

Tommy: bye harrison

Jude hangs up just as saidie walks in

Saidie: what know I love you?

Jude smiles: shut up saidie

Saidie: you would absolutely love it if tommy actually said I love you to you

Jude: maybe maybe not. Why are you in here

Saidie: I need to borrow your hairdryer

Jude: whats wrong with yours?

Saidie: it went out earlier

Jude mumbling: well if you use three times everyday then it wouldn't go out

Saidie: I heard that

Jude: well its true

Saidie: whatever. just hand me the hairdryer. Oh and by the way why did tom call

Jude: just to tell us that they wont be ready anytime soon

Saidie: why not?

Jude: because its gonna take a while to set up all the stuff

Saidie: what stuff

Jude: idk he wont even tell me

Saidie walking out: oh well that just leaves me with more time to get ready

Jude: yea thats what I told him

To tommy and kwest…..

Kwest: who did you just get off the fone with? Was it saidie?

Tommy laughs: no dude. Why would I call your girlfriend. It was jude

Kwest: of course it was

Tommy: imma pretend like I didn't hear that

Kwest: anyways, we got the food, we got the candles and we got the flowers. Now all we need is music

Tommy: dude im a producer…I have music at my house  
Kwest: oh yeah. I forgot about that

Tommy shakes his head: c'mon we gotta get to my house so we can start preparing all of this stuff

Kwest: ok, but seriously when you was talking to jude, did saidie say anything?

Tommy: you are already obsessed with her

Kwest: no im not

Tommy getting into the car: whatever bro

3 hours later at tommy's house……

Kwest: ok so everything should be done in 10 minutes  
Tommy: yeah imma go head and call saidie and jude and tell them that we are ready

Kwest: ok, and tell saidie I said hi

Tommy shakes his head. Tommy's Thoughts: omg he is so obsessed over her. I mean I guess I would have been that way if I would of actually cared for saidie. Who am I kidding im the same way he is. Only instead of me saying all of the stuff I just think it. but its different, I have to think it, otherwise I will be wearing the ugly color orange for a very long time…..

Tommy gets his fone out and presses 1. jude picks up after the first ring

Jude: hey

Tommy: geeze girl were you expecting my call or something

Jude quickly: no no. I just uh had the fone in my hand

Tommy: uh huh. anyways you guys can come on over

Jude: thank god. Saidie has been annoying me for the last 30 minutes

Tommy laughs: that's funny because kwest has been annoying me for the last hour

Jude: is that sad or what

Tommy: I was thinking more like pathetic

Jude laughs: yea. So ill see you in 10 minutes  
Tommy: ok, bye

Jude: bye

Jude hangs up and looks at saidie.

Saidie: can we go

Jude: yes we can go

Before jude even finished the sentence saidie had already grabbed her keys and flew out the door

Jude sarcastically to herself: no don't worry about me. ill lock up

10 minutes later at tommy's house….

Kwest: dude they're hear

Tommy: I know, I have ears, I heard the doorbell too

Kwest: well go get it!

Tommy shakes his head again and goes to open the front door. When he gets to the front door and opens it his jaw drops. There stands the two harrison sisters, his ex and his future. Both drop dead gorgeous.

Tommy: wow

Jude smiles: hi mr. quincy

Tommy: hey miss. harrison. You look amazing

Jude: thank you. you don't look so bad yourself

Tommy smiles his million dollar smile: why thank you. I do try

Saidie: ahem. I remember when I used to get compliments

Tommy smiles: and you look lovely this evening too saidie

Saidie: thank you, but I know you don't mean it

Tommy: yes I do

Saidie: yeah well it doesn't matter. I didn't come to see you. I came to see…

Kwest walks up behind tommy

Saidie smiling: kwest

Kwest smiles: hey saidie

Tommy: well are you guys just gonna stand out here or are you gonna come in

The harrison sisters smiled as they walked inside tommy's house

Saidie: wow

Tommy: I would give you the full tour but it takes too long

Jude: it really does. Do I smell food? And is it…lasagna?

Tommy smiled: leave it to my girl to be the first to smell dinner

Saidie and kwest: your girl?

Tommy: uh..shutup kwest. Go and show saidie where we are eating at while I talk to jude

Kwest and saidie leave the room

Jude in a flirty way: so im your girl

Tommy smiles: you have always been my girl

Jude: uh huh. anyways what is the plan for tonight

Tommy: well right now we are gonna eat then me and you are gonna go upstairs

Jude: uh no signor

Tommy smiles: uh yes sinorita

Jude: in case you have forgotten, my sister is here and she is not gonna let you and me go upstairs by ourselves

Tommy: she will be too busy with kwest to even notice

Jude: ok you have a point there. What are we gonna do upstairs?

Tommy smirks: you'll see. Oh and I see you took a long time to get ready after al

Jude: why do you say that

Tommy: it just looks like it

Jude: actually I only spent a hour and a half getting ready

Tommy: ok you still look hot

Jude smiles: if you keep complimenting me I can guarantee you will get a make out session tonight

Tommy: well in that case…you have wonderful eyes, great taste in clothes, your hair is hot, I love you smile, you music is –

Jude laughs: ok ok ok enough!

Tommy: do I get a make out session?

Jude: ill tell you if you do or not later. Right now im hungry

Tommy smiles: when aren't you hungry?

Jude hits him

Tommy laughs: sorry. Right this way

Jude: did you cook?

Tommy: yep

In the dining room….

Jude and tommy walk in and see saidie and kwest kissing

Jude: uh remember when you asked me when wasn't I hungry?

Tommy: yeah

Jude: uh the answer is right now. that just made me loose my appetite

Tommy laughs then clears his throat

Saidie and kwest break apart and look at tommy and jude

Saidie: and you told me I need to work on my timing

Jude: well I wouldn't of interrupted if I wasn't hungry…which now im not thanks to those oh so lovely images you placed in my head

Saidie: well would you like me to put more in your head

Tommy and jude: NO!

Tommy: how bout you two just eat down here and me and jude eat up in my room

Saidie: no no no

Kwest: actually that's not a bad idea

Saidie looks at kwest. Kwest gives her a look  
Saidie sighs: ok fine. but you had better just EAT…nothing else

Jude: ok _mom_

Tommy and jude fix their plates then head upstairs.

In tommy's room……

Jude walks in and her draw drops. Tommy had candles around the room. Soft music was playing and there was a single red rose on his bed

Tommy: you like?

Jude: yeah I like. its so pretty

Tommy smiles: good. Im glad you like it. and guess what

Jude: what

Tommy holds up the Grease movie: I got the movie that we never go to watch earlier

Jude laughs: yes! I really did wanna watch that movie

Tommy: I did too

Tommy puts the movie in the leads jude towards the bed

Jude: so im eating lasagna and watching Grease with little tommy q

Tommy groans: why do you always have to ruin the mood

Jude: _I_ ruin the mood?

Tommy: yes. You know I hate to be called lil tommy q

Jude: aww how can I make it up to you

Tommy raises his eyebrow: I have one idea

Jude smiles then kisses him

Tommy: ok I forgive you

Jude: works everytime

Tommy smiles: lets watch the movie

Jude: and eat

Tommy rolls his eyes and smiles

Halfway through the movie……

Jude: im hungry

Tommy: oh I forgot the most important part of the meal

Jude: desert!

Tommy: yep. Which do you want, a sundae or banana split

Jude: idk surprise me

Tommy smiles: I can do that. And speaking of surprises. Why don't you go up to the third floor. Think there is a surprise up there for you

Jude: really?

Tommy smiles: yeah go up and look

Before jude could ask any more questions tommy walks out of the room

Downstairs……

When tommy gets downstairs he sees kwest and saidie sitting on the couch watching tv. Saidie notices tommy has just walked in and looks at him

Saidie: where is jude?

Tommy: on the third floor

Kwest: isn't your room on the 2nd?

Tommy: yep

Saidie: so why is she on the third and why are you down here

Tommy: what is with all the questions?

Saidie: just asking

Tommy: well im down here because I am gonna get jude and me some desert and she is on the third floor because I have a surprise for her

Saidie: you do?

Kwest: yea you do? You didn't tell me

Tommy: dude I don't gotta tell you everything

Saidie: well what is it

Tommy: you will find out soon enough

Saidie: that doesn't tell me anything

Tommy: too bad. He leaves and walks into the kitchen

Tommy's Thoughts: jude is gonna love her surprise. Its 9:40 now. only 5 more minutes. Hmm which would she like…sundae or banana split…hmm imma give her both! She would love that. And imma put whipped cream and chocolate syrup on it. and I hope it doesn't end up on me…….

Third Floor…..

Jude's Thoughts: I wonder what tommy has planned for me. wow I didn't know he had so many games up here. omg he even has pac man! Wow all of these games belong at the arcade. Except for the pool table. Now where is my surprise. I don't see it. hmm I wonder what it is gonna be…I hope its something shiny…actually if he just came in with no shirt on I would be happy…then again I wouldn't mind him giving me the key to this house……him its 9:44, how long does it take to fix some ice cream……

Just then tommy walked in.

Jude: quincy I don't see my surprise

Tommy smirks: don't worry girl, you will see it soon enough, in the mean time lets go to the window

Jude gives him a weird look: why

Tommy: uh because..i..uh…like to eat my ice cream by the window

Jude: o k……

Tommy: just go near the window girl

As soon as jude got in front of the window her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what tommy had done

Jude: tommy! omg!

Ok that's it..for now…I know it's a evil place to stop, but the bright side is you wont have to wait a long time to find out what tommy has done for her because im going to post more later tonight. I know this isn't really long and I feel really bad because I didn't post last night. And the reason for that is because right when I was about to write it I realized that I hadn't recorded degrassi or instant star so I had to go set my vcr and everything and when I was doing that instant star was on and I got so caught up in it (again) that I forgot all about posting. So yeah sorry. But I will post again tonight. Tell me if you like it or hate it!


	20. Chapter 20

Jude: tommy! omg!

Tommy smiles. Tommy had hired a person to set off fireworks at 9:45 exactly, then he had the man show big lights (movie premiere lights, you know) on a airplane that had a banner on it that said 'Happy Belated Homecoming Jude Harrison, Luv U 4 Ever…From Tommy Q'

Jude turns around and gives tommy a big hug

Tommy: girl, I need to breath. Jude lets go

Jude: tommy thank you sooo much!

Tommy laughs: it was nothing

Jude: so you wait until ive been home for 3 days to say welcome home?

Tommy: better late then never

Jude smiles

Tommy: c'mon lets watch the rest of the fireworks

10 minutes later……

Jude: tommy that was so beautiful, thank you so much

Tommy: you already said that

Jude: well thank you again

Tommy laughs: im glad you liked it

Jude: I loved it. nobody has ever done that for me

Tommy: well I thought you deserved it since you have had a hard couple of days. And you just finished a song in 30 minutes

Jude: but that was only because we already had the music

Tommy: oh well you still finished it in 30 minutes

Jude laughs and looks into his eyes. They start to get closer to each other. When they were close enough to kiss saidie and kwest burst in

Saidie: omg tommy that was so sweet!

Kwest: T, I give you major props for that.

Tommy's Thoughts: why do I even try to kiss her. We always get interrupted by someone…..

Tommy sighs: thanks you guys

Jude gives him a look that says be nice

Kwest: dude I cant believe you didn't tell me you was gonna do that for her

Tommy mumbling: well I wouldn't of gotten a chance even if I wanted to. You were too busy talking about saidie

Saidie smiles: really?

Jude: that's funny because saidie kept talking about you

Kwest: really?

Tommy: wow I hate to ruin this oh so adorable moment, but me and jude have to do some stuff

Saidie: like what?  
Kwest coughs while saying: make out

Saidie: well in that case, im not leaving

Jude: saidie we are not going to make out…are we tommy?

Tommy: huh? oh I mean no we aren't going to uh..listen to music or play games or something

Saidie: I so don't believe you, but since you did just do the most sweetest thing ever

Tommy smiles: thank you. now bye bye

Kwest: we are supposed to be best friends and you just kick me out of the room like this

Tommy: dude don't you wanna make out with your date or something?

Kwest: you have a point there. C'mon saidie

Saidie laughs: just remember, I will be right downstairs

Jude: I know

Saidie and kwest leave

Jude sighs: I swear I have to mothers

Tommy laughs: well atleast one of your mothers is more laid back then the other

Jude: yeah that's true…now where were we?

Tommy walks over to her: I think we where about to do this…..

He kisses her passionately and she immediately looses her train of thought. Tommy started walking towards to the pull table. Jude, who had been walking backwards, feels something against the back of her legs. Tommy lifts her up and sits her on the pool table. Jude leans back as tommy gets on top of her. They get more and more passionate by the second. Tommy's hands start to roam jude's body. Jude runs her hands up and down tommy's back…..

Downstairs…..

Saidie: that was so sweet

Kwest: yeah T has his moments

Saidie starts to laugh: do you know whats going on between them

Kwest: no. I mean I make my jokes and everything, but really I am just as clueless as you. all I know is that the connection is there

Saidie: yeah everyone notices that. I just hope he doesn't break her heart

Kwest: tommy is tommy, but idk. Ive never seen him like this before. He is like a completely different person when she is around

Saidie: how so?

Kwest: well for one he looses his train of thought. And he actually stops thinking about himself

Saidie laughs: but they are both in denial

Kwest: well tommy is, not jude

Saidie: she is a girl, it is hard to hide her emotions

Kwest: but tommy has to. Otherwise he isn't gonna be her producer much longer

Saidie: that sucks that that is what is holding them back from being together

Kwest: I know. But enough about them. Lets talk about…..

Saidie: about what

Kwest: idk. How bout we not talk, how about we do this….

Kwest kisses saidie. Saidie kisses him back as she gets on top of him. Kwest leans back……

Upstairs…..

Jude could feel herself loosing control, and she didn't care about the consequences that could be brought to them if they continued to do what they were doing. Jude loved the feeling of tommy's hands. He had his hands underneath her shirt. Tommy's Thoughts: oh god I have to stop. If I don't stop now I will never be able to stop and…well we both know what will happen if we don't stop. Buts its so hard, but I know im about to loose control and I can tell she is only 2 seconds away from loosing control…..

Tommy pulls away. Jude looks at him questionably  
Tommy: girl I had to stop. If I didn't idk what would of happen. Actually I do that's why I stopped

Jude: you were loosing self control too

Tommy: it was two seconds away from being gone

Jude laughs: my was only one

Tommy: well how bout we eat some ice cream to cool us off

Jude: sounds good to me. by the way, which did you choose for me

Tommy: both

Jude: you know me too well

Tommy smiles: and I ask myself everyday if that's a good thing or bad thing

Jude: both

Tommy: both?

Jude: yeah it's a good thing because whenever I want something you will get it for me without having to ask, but it's a bad thing because when something is wrong you always know

Tommy laughs: well that just tells me that it's a all around good thing

Jude laughs: so quincy, are there anymore surprises for tonight?

Tommy: nope I am all out of ideas

Jude laughs: that's too bad

Tommy: I know. Now I wont get anymore of your 'thank you' make out sessions

Jude: that's true

After they finish eating ice cream….

Tommy: so you wanna play some pool?

Jude: yeah

Tommy: you do know how to play don't you

Jude: psh, yeah I know how to play

Tommy smiles: ok, well you rack em up while I go take these bowls downstairs

Jude: ill come with you

Tommy: why?

Jude: because I am betting money that kwest and saidie are down there making out and I want to ruin their moment like they always ruin ours

Tommy smiles: good thinking harrison

Jude: thank you quincy

When they get downstairs….

Sure enough they saw kwest and saidie on the couch making out. Jude smiles at tommy then clears her throat. Kwest and saidie were so into their kissing that they didn't even hear her. Jude looks at tommy with a disgusting face

Jude: that's just sick

Tommy: tell me about it

Jude smiles: I have a idea

Tommy: what is it

Jude: well kwest and saidie look a little hot don't they?

Tommy: yeah…..

Jude: well why don't we cool them off?

Tommy smiles: you mean by getting a big bowl of water and throwing it on them

Jude: yep

Tommy laughs: ok lets go

2 minutes later…..

Jude and tommy silently walk into the living. Kwest and saidie were still making out. Tommy, who had the bowl in his hand, looked at jude. Jude in return nodded her head. Tommy smiled, silently counted to three, then dumped the water on kwest and saidie. They immediately jumped up. Jude and tommy started laughing

Saidie: omg! You could of just told us to stop

Jude in between laughs: we…tried..but…you..didnt hear

Tommy was laughing harder then jude. Kwest and saidie looked at each other. Saidie noticed that kwest had lipstick on his lips. She smiled. Kwest smiles back then looks at tommy and jude.

Kwest: you guys got till the count of 2

Jude and tommy look at each other then started running. They ran to the only place where they thought saidie and kwest didn't know..the pool.

Outside at the pool…

Jude: do you think they know where the pool is?

Tommy: idk. I don't think so

Just as tommy said that kwest and saidie came outside

Tommy: how did you guys find where we were?

Saidie: well why you and my sister were upstairs doing whatever it was you were doing, me and kwest took a tour of our own

Tommy's Thoughts: damn

Saidie started walking towards jude

Jude: uh sades I was just joking

Kwest starts walking towards tommy

Tommy: dude you know I was just kidding

Saidie: it wasn't funny

Kwest: no it wasn't

Jude: do you know how many times you guys have…nvm

Tommy and jude look at each other then start to run. Saidie and kwest were chasing them all around the pool

Saidie while running: you're dead jude

Jude turned around and stuck her tongue out at saidie not watching where she was going and trip. Saidie caught her. They started to wrestle, while kwest was still chasing tommy

Kwest: dude you are so gonna pay

Tommy turned around: you have to catch me first

When tommy turned around he ran into saidie and jude who had been wrestling. He ran right into them making them loose their balance. Kwest came up and accidentally tripped, pushing tommy into jude and saidie. They all lost their balance and fell into the pool.

When they all came up saidie was the first to say something

Saidie: omg do you know how long it took for me to get ready?

Jude: 2 hours and 32 minutes exactly

Saidie: yes it did and now I am all wet

Jude: I told you that whenever you are around tommy you will end up getting wet or covered in food

Tommy: hey!

Jude: what..it is the truth

Tommy: yeah you're right

Kwest: well since we are in the pool, why don't we play a game

Saidie: you do realize we are not in our swimsuits

Tommy: so

Jude: yeah c'mon sades, it will be fun

Saidie sighs: fine. whatever

Tommy: ok, lets play chicken

Saidie: how do you play chicken

Kwest: you don't remember how to play chicken?

Saidie: I stopped going to pools when I was 16

Tommy shakes his head: that's too bad. Chicken is when you and another person put someone on your shoulders. And the people on the shoulders fight each other

Jude: I love that game!

Saidie: I have never played it, but it sounds like fun

Kwest: and guess who is going on me and tommy's shoulders

Jude and saidie: us

Tommy: yep

Kwest and saidie go underwater and lift saidie and jude on their shoulders

Tommy: ok now I want a good clean fight

Kwest starts laughing

Tommy: 1

Kwest: 2

Tommy and kwest: 3!

Saidie and jude immediately start wrestling while tommy and kwest tried to keep balance. Tommy didn't realize how strong jude was or how heavy she was. But we he wasn't going to tell her that last part. After about a minute and half jude had finally gotten saidie and kwest to loose their balance.

Tommy and jude: YES!

Jude: we win

Kwest: that was just luck

Tommy: whatever, jude and me are just stronger than you and saidie

Saidie: I demand a rematch!

Jude: fine saidie. Bring it!

Saidie: don't worry I will

Kwest: round two. DING DING DING!

Saidie came with full force. She nearly knocked jude off of tommy. jude tried her hardest, but saidie was mad and when saidie got mad she was like the girl version of Hercules. Saidie won the round in 45 seconds

Kwest and saidie: YES!

Saidie: we won!

Tommy: 2 out of three. This is the last round. Whoever wins this round is the champion

Kwest: and gets a un-interrupted make out session

Jude, saidie and tommy: DEAL!

Tommy: round 3! DING DING DING

Jude and saidie came at each other with the same force. Tommy and kwest struggled to keep their balance. The harrison sisters went at each other for 2 minutes. Finally saidie got tired and jude gave one last push and saidie lost her balance.

Tommy: WHOO!

Jude: yes! We won!

Kwest: damn

Saidie: I cant believe I lost to my little sister

Tommy: I can

Saidie hits him: jerk

Tommy laughs: I was just joking

Jude: well quincy looks like we get a un-interrupted make out session

Tommy smiles: we'll save that for later, right now I wanna get out of here

Saidie: for once I agree with tommy

Kwest: yeah it is getting kinda cold

Jude: wait we don't have any extra clothes

Tommy: I have some of my clothes you guys can put on. Ill just throw your clothes in the dryer

Kwest: ok lets get out

Back inside, up in tommy's room….

Jude: so tommy what are you gonna get for me to wear

Tommy: well do you want pajamas or boxers

Jude: pajamas

Tommy: ok, here ya go

Jude: ooo silk

Tommy: it was a present from my ex girlfriend

Jude: nvm I don't want to wear it

Tommy smirks: whats the matter harrison, jealous?

Jude: no

Tommy: uh. Here you can wear these

Jude: these are silk too

Tommy: I know, but I bought those

Jude: ok. Ill just be in your bathroom changing

Tommy's Thoughts: I wish I could go in there and watch..no bad tommy

Jude read his mind: I wish you could too, but you're not

Tommy groans: fine be that way

Jude smiles: I will

Tommy: well imma be downstairs. I gotta give kwest and saidie their clothes

Jude: ok

Downstairs……

Tommy: ok, here you guys go

Saidie: pajamas?

Tommy: it was either pajamas or boxers

Saidie: thanks for the pajamas

Tommy laughs

Kwest: can I wear your blue set of pajamas

Tommy: jude is wearing them

Saidie: how do you know he has blue pajamas?

Kwest: long story

Saidie: o-k..changing the subject…where is jude?

Tommy: getting changed

Saidie: aren't you gonna change?

Tommy: yea, when she gets outta my bathroom

Kwest: you let her in your room?

Tommy: yeah….

Kwest: you never let _anyone_ in your room

Tommy smiles: first time for everything

Saidie: whatever, jude probably gave him a cute face

Tommy: well that too

Kwest laughs. Jude comes down the stairs

Jude: whats so funny?

Kwest: the control you have over my man here

Jude: I have control over him?

Kwest: oh yeah

Tommy: well imma go change while you guys talk about how much control jude has over me

Saidie laughs: nice pajamas

Jude: thanks

Jude's Thought: I spent 5 minutes just smelling them because they smell like tommy…..

Saidie: how long did you smell them

Jude: what? I uh…I didn't smell them  
Saidie: whatever

Kwest: ok this is one of those girl moments, so im just gonna go and change

Saidie: bye

Kwest leaves

Jude: so you having fun?

Saidie: surprisingly yea

Jude smiles: I told ya you would

Saidie: so how has your nite been?

Jude smiles big: great

Saidie laughs: im sure it has. So how long did you make out with him

Jude: what? we did make out

Saidie: oh whatever jude. After a guy does something like that you _have_ to make out with him. Plus before be got in the pool…rather fell in the pool, you totally had make out hair..not to mention your close were messed up

Jude: that doesn't mean we was making out

Saidie gives her a look

Jude: fine we made out for like 45 minutes

Saidie: why'd you stop?

Jude: we were both seconds away from loosing control

Saidie: hmm great thing you stopped it

Jude: I didn't

Saidies eyes open wide: you mean tommy actually stopped it?

Jude: why does that surprise you

Saidie: because a guy usually never stops it

Jude: well this guy did

Tommy comes down the stairs

Tommy: what guy did what?

Saidie and jude: nothing

Tommy raises his eyebrow: uh ok

Jude's Thoughts: damn he looks good in pajamas too…..

Tommy's Thoughts: she looks so cute with her wet hair. She also looks cute in my pajamas…..

Saidie: ok would you guys stop looking at each other like that

Jude: like what?

Saidie: like you cant wait to get each other in bed

Jude: saidie!

Saidie: what? you guys are looking like that

Tommy trying to change to subject: where is kwest?

Saidie: he went to go change

Jude: so what do you guys want to do

Tommy: we have tried to watch Grease 2 times today and still haven't successfully finished it

Saidie: I don't wanna watch Grease

Kwest walking in: me neither

Tommy: ok, so how about we watch a scary movie

Jude: I hate scary movies

Tommy smiles and whispers in her ear: if it gets to scary you can always sit on my lap

Jude laughed and hit him on the arm

Saidie: do I even wanna know what he just said to you?

Jude: nope

Kwest: anyways, what good scary movies do you have?

Tommy: uh, I got The Grudge

Saidie: ooo that's a good movie

Kwest: then The Grudge it is

Tommy put in the dvd then sits down next to jude who was sitting in the love seat

Halfway through the movie…..

Saidie was squeezing kwest's hand so hard that he was squirming in his seat

Kwest: saidie, I need to get circulation back in that hand

Saidie: sorry

Jude was on tommy's lap with her head in his chest jumping at every sound

Tommy laughs: jude girl the scary part is over

Jude: oh

Tommy whispers: but you can stay there if you want to

Jude looks up at him and smiles: ok

After the movie…..

Kwest: what time is it?

Saidie looks at her watch: shoot! Its 1:05 a.m.! mom is gonna kill us!

Jude: no she's not. She had a date with Don tonight remember? She probably wont even come home

Saidie: you're right

Tommy: why don't you guys just crash here. its too late to crash here

Saidie: um idk

Jude: oh c'mon saidie

Saidie: I guess

Jude smiles

Tommy: you and kwest can have the guest room and me and jude can have my room

Saidie: nice try tom

Tommy laughs: it was worth a try

Jude: yea it was

Kwest: so ill crash on the couch

Tommy: and saidie and jude can have the bed in the guest room

Jude: ok

Tommy: ok so I guess ill see you in the morning?

Jude: it is the morning

Tommy smirks: well I guess ill see you in a few hours

Jude: yes quincy

Tommy: ok goodnight. He says as he hugs her

Jude whispers in his head: thanks for tonight

Tommy whispers back: anytime

Kwest: night saidie

Saidie kisses him: night

Jude: oh wait, tommy we don't know where the guest room is

Tommy: oh yeah. Duh. Sorry I forgot. Its on the 2nd floor

Jude: oh ok

Tommy: just follow me. I gotta make sure you have enough blankets and pillows

Tommy leads them upstairs after saying good night to kwest. He leads them to the 3rd door on the right on the 2nd floor. He makes sure they have enough covers and pillows

Tommy: if you need anything else my room is just right down the hall

Jude smiles.

Saidie sees and says: thanks but jude wont be needing anything else from you tonight

Tommy laughs: nite ladies

Jude: nite quincy

2 hours later…..

Jude lays sleeplessly in the bed. She keeps thinking about tommy and how much she wanted to be in his bed right now. she feels a tap on her shoulder

: are you asleep

Jude: no, why are you up

: …………

Ok that's not too evil of a place to stop..atleast I don't think it is..hehe. so here is the 2nd post for today. I tried to make it long. Tell me if you like it or hate it! TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVA!


	21. Chapter 21

: jude are you asleep?

Jude: no why are you still up?

Tommy smirking: because you still owe me my non-interrupted make out session

Jude smiles (although it cant be seen cause its dark)

Jude: and how do you expect me to do that when i am laying right next to saidie

Tommy: easy, you put up some pillows that way she will think you are still there and go into my room

Jude: you have this all planned out

Tommy smiles: just do it girl

2 minutes later in tommy's room….

Tommy still had the candles lit. the room looked romantic

Jude: hmm something tells me you spent a lot of time planning this

Tommy: not really. I just thought I would set the mood with candles

Jude: oh well you did a good job

Tommy smirks: I always do a good job

Jude: you always have to mess it up

Tommy: I wouldn't be tommy if I didn't

Jude: that is so true

Tommy sits down on his bed and motions for jude to come and sit down next to him. Jude does, but she sits on the far side of the bed away from tommy.

Tommy laughs: so did you have fun tonight?

Jude: yes. And I now what your next question is going to be

Tommy: and whats the answer?  
Jude: yes I absolutely loved your surprise

Tommy smiles a teethy smile: im glad

Jude smiles back: so what made you go get me at 3:21 (get it? 21 hehe) in the morning

Tommy: honest answer?

Jude: yeah

Tommy: I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about how much I wanted you to be beside me

Jude: ok that's weird

Tommy: why?

Jude: because I was thinking the exact same thing

Tommy smiles and scoots over next to her and whispers: you know what the means don't you?

Jude whispers: what

Tommy still whispering: you want me just as bad as I want you

And with that tommy kisses jude. She instantly melts. Jude lays back as tommy gets on top of her. Tommy starts to intensify the kiss. Jude runs her fingers through tommy's hair as tommy puts his hands under jude's body. Jude starts to moan. She loves the feel of tommy's hands. Tommy feels her bra and reaches for the clasp. He finds it and unhooks it. Jude in response pulls at his pajama top. tommy takes off jude's bra completely. Jude runs her fingers along tommys pajama pants waistband. That's when tommy came back to reality and realized what was happening

Tommy out of breath: wait wait wait

Jude who had also just came back to reality looks at her and tommys predicament

Jude: whoa how did we get this way so fast?

Tommy: idk, but we have to stop

Jude: it sucks that we don't have self control

Tommy: well stop being so cute then I will have some

Jude: I can say the same thing to you

Tommy: do you think we will be able to keep our self control if we start making out again?

Jude with a smile: we can try

Tommy kisses her again…..

1 hour later……

Jude pulls away out of breath: wow

Tommy breathing heavily: yeah

Jude: anyone ever tell you that you are a great kisser?

Tommy: I was about to ask you the same question

Jude smiles: we have to get some sleep, we have work tomorrow

Tommy groans: you would mess up my good mood by mentioning work

Jude laughs: sorry

Tommy gets off of her and lies down next to her looking at him. Jude turns on her side and looks at tommy

Jude: thanks quincy

Tommy: for the make out session?

Jude: well for that and everything else you have done for me within the last couple days

Tommy: its no problem. I should thank you for forgiving me for the way I talked to you

Jude: ancient history

Tommy smiles: you look really pretty in candle light

Jude: tommy I already made out with you, you don't have to give me compliments

Tommy laughs: im serious. You do look really pretty in candle light

Jude blushes: thanks…lil tommy q

Tommy: and you say _I_ ruin the moment

Jude: you do..sometimes

Tommy: uh huh

Jude: im sorry lil tommy..i mean tommy

Tommy starts to tickle her. Jude starts to laugh really loud. Tommy immediately stops

Tommy: ssshh girl, did you forget that your sister is right down the hall?

Jude: well you're the one who started tickling me

Tommy: well you're the one who called me lil tommy q..twice in 20 seconds

Jude: more like once and a half..did that make sense?

Tommy: yes it did. And that scares the hell outta me

Jude giggles

Tommy: hey do you wanna watch Grease now?

Jude: might as well. I know im not gonna go to sleep anytime soon

Tommy laughs as he gets up to put the movie in. after he puts the movie in her goes back and lays down next to jude.

20 minutes into the movie…..

Jude: this is my favorite song

Tommy: my favorite song isn't until the end

Jude: I doubt ill be away to see the end

Tommy: I am

Jude: I missed hanging out with you tommy

Tommy: I missed hanging out with you too

Jude smiles and lays her head on his chest. The two fall asleep that way, both dreaming about each other

7:12 a.m. the next morning…..

Tommy woke before jude did. At first he didn't remember what had happened the night before, but when he saw jude on his chest he immediately remembered. Tommy's Thoughts: I could get used to this. Waking up and seeing jude first thing in the morning. That could always make my day…..

Jude woke up a few minutes after him. She looked up and saw tommy smiling at her

Jude's Thoughts: wow a girl could totally get used to waking up like this. A shirtless tommy..mmm…..

Tommy: morning girl

Jude: hey tommy

Tommy: did you sleep ok?

Jude: yeah you are a good pillow

Tommy laughs: thanks

Jude: what time is it

Tommy: 7:15

Jude: oh well wake me up in 5 hours

Tommy laughs: uh uh girl. We got work, and since you are already here, we are not going to be late

Jude: damn, remind me to never spend the night here again

Tommy: but I thought you wanted to move in

Jude: well now im rethinking that idea

Tommy laughs

Meanwhile……

Kwest and saidie go to tommy's room searching for the missing jude. When they get to tommys room they hear jude's voice. This doesn't surprise either of them. They looked through the cracked open door. They couldn't really hear what tommy and jude were talking about. All they saw was tommy shirtless and jude laying on his chest. They also saw that jude was braless. Saidie immediately go mad

Kwest: wait saidie before you do anything. Look at them. They look really cute

Saidie: I don't care how cute they look, if they did what I think they did they wont be alive much longer

Kwest sighs: ok, just be nice about—

Before kwest could finish his sentence, saidie burst into the room making tommy and jude jump

Jude: oh hey saidie

Saidie: hey saidie?

Tommy: yeah that's a form of a greeting

Saidie: that's not funny. Can I have a explanation?

Jude: for….

Saidie: well for one, you being in tommys bed, for 2 you being braless and for 3 tommy being shirtless

Tommy: oh you don't think we...

Jude: no saidie we didn't do what you think we did

Saidie calming down: well then why are you two not in full clothing

Jude: uh well..you know it's a funny story sades..see what had happen was…

Kwest: they were just having there un-interrupted make out session that they earned

Saidie raises her eyebrow: well it seems to me like it got a little carried away

Tommy: uh we can speak for ourselves. That's not what happened. I like sleeping with my shirt off and I guess jude likes sleeping with her bra off. That's it. end of story

Saidie: no not the end. Why is she in your bed

Jude: because I uh…

Tommy: she wanted to watch Grease

Saidie: ok, I guess I believe you. saidie gives jude a look that tells jude that she needs explain everything to her later

Jude: yea so bye sades

Tommy: not so fast…kwest

Kwest: what?

Tommy: I remember hearing footsteps last night, going towards a certain blondes room

Kwest: uh..it could have been saidie

Tommy: the footsteps were coming up the stairs

Kwest: i..uh..well…

Saidie: so we are gonna go now

They quickly leave tommys room. Jude and tommy look at each other and start to laugh. Tommys cell fone rings. Jude looks at him as he answers

Tommy: hey D

Darius: tom hey I just wanted to tell you that you and jude and kwest don't have to come in today

Tommy: are you serious?

Darius: why joke around

Tommy: uh can I ask why?

Darius: judes song yesterday is defiantly gonna be a hit. I wanna give the girl a break

Tommy speechless: uh ok

Darius: but you better be here tomorrow 8 o clock sharp

Tommy: tomorrow is Sunday

Darius: so

Tommy: so I will be there

Darius: ok, ill see you later

Tommy: bye D

Tommy hangs up

Jude: what did darius want

Tommy: to tell us that we have the day off

Jude's jaw dropped: seriously?

Tommy: yeah it seems your new song is defiantly gonna be a hit, he wants to give you a break

Jude: are you sure that was darius

Tommy: I cant believe it either

Jude: So what are we gonna do today?

Tommy: we?

Jude: yes who else would I spend my day off with

Tommy smiles: well right now imma fix breakfast

Jude: I want poptarts

Tommy: too bad, you are gonna get a big breakfast

Jude: that consist of what?

Tommy: bacon, eggs, "J and T" shaped blueberry pancakes and if you still want, poptarts

Jude: oo sounds good

Tommy lays back down on his bed: I know

Jude: aren't you about to go fix it

Tommy: yeah I just wanna lay here for a minute

Jude: well all that talk about food has made me hungry

Tommy smirks: you're always hungry

Jude: ok mr.imma-eat-half-of-the-sweet-cake-we-made

Tommy: well that cake was good

Jude lays back down: whatever you say quincy

Tommy wraps his arms around jude's waist

The two end up falling back asleep

3 hours later…..

Kwest and saidie travel upstairs into tommys bedroom

Kwest: should we knock

Saidie: no they shouldn't be do anything they're not supposed to be doing

Kwest smiles and opens the door. They see tommy and jude fast asleep with tommys arms around judes waist

Saidie: aww they look so cute

Kwest: but you are gonna wake them up

Saidie: yes

Kwest shakes his head as saidie walks over and taps tommy on the shoulder. Tommy hesitantly wakes up

Tommy groaning: what saidie

Saidie: its time to get up

Tommy: what time is it?

Saidie: time for you to get your hands off of my sister

Tommy looks down and sees jude in his arms. He smiles

Saidie cant help but smile: seriously get up

Tommy: im not waking her up

Saidie: why not?

Tommy: have you ever tried waking her up?

Saidie: no

Tommy smiles: so why don't Tommy looks down and sees jude in his arms. He smiles

Saidie cant help but smile: seriously get up

Tommy: im not waking her up

Saidie: why not?

Tommy: have you ever tried waking her up?

Saidie: no

Tommy smiles: so why don't _you_ wake her up

Saidie looks at him weird: ok

Saidie taps judes shoulders. Jude groans and turns away from saidie. Saidie keeps tapping jude. Jude groans again. Her arms fly out and hit saidie in the mouth. Saidie screams which makes jude wake up

Saidie: jude!

Jude sleepily: what?

Saidie: you just hit me in my mouth!

Tommy and kwest start cracking up

Jude still trying to wake up: sorry

Saidie looks at tommy: you knew she woke up swinging her arms didn't you?

Tommy still laughing: yes, only she hit me in another place

Saidie laughs while jude blushes

Jude: sorry about that tommy

Tommy: no problem

Jude: saidie what did you want anyway saidie?

Saidie: I wanted to get you up, but I see im never doing that again

Jude laughs: good, maybe if I keep doing that I will never have to wake up early again

Saidie: yeah. Uh tommy you can take you hands off of her now

Tommy looks down again: oh yeah

Jude smiles to herself

Kwest: dude im hungry

Saidie: me too

Jude: me too

Tommy rolls his eyes

Jude: tommy said he is gonna make J and T shaped blueberry pancakes

Kwest: what about S and K

Tommy: that's too hard to make

Saidie: J is hard to make too

Tommy: im always up for a challenge

Jude laughs

Saidie: but you—nevermind

Kwest: dude we are really late for work

Tommy: no, D called and said we didn't have to work today

Kwest: sweet. So what are we gonna do

Tommy: right now. we are gonna eat

Jude: I like that idea

Kwest and tommy walk out of the room leaving saidie and jude alone

Jude: doesn't he look so sexy without a shirt on?

Saidie: yes…I mean I don't know, I have kwest

Jude laughs

Saidie: so what happened with you and tommy last night…really

Jude: really? We made out..and it _did_ get a little carried away. But we stopped it before it went too far

Saidie: im really gonna have to stop leaving you two alone

Jude: yeah

Saidie: I have something to tell you

Jude: ok….

Saidie: tommy was right about what he said this morning

Jude: about kwest going into the guest room to see you?

Saidie: yes

Jude: well what happened?

Saidie: well…….

Downstairs…..

Kwest: T man you cant stop smiling

Tommy: what?

Kwest: did you and jude do something last night?

Tommy: now man, she is 16

Kwest: ok, just checkin. Whats got you so smiley

Tommy: I just thought about what I was going to get jude for her birthday

Tommy's Thoughts: well that and I just woke up with jude in my arms….  
kwest: what are you gonna get her?

Tommy: …………………….

Ok, now that's it. I don't think that's too evil of a place to stop. Lol. this post is about normal size..i think. Lol tell me if you like it or hate it! TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVA!


	22. Chapter 22

Kwest: what are you going to get her?

Tommy: well imma get her a couple things, but I just thought of one this morning

Kwest: what?

Tommy smiles: I don't wanna tell anyone just yet…but all I can say is that you might not see jude on her birthday

Kwest raises his eyebrow: really  
Tommy: yeah, and shut up, I know what you are thinking

Kwest starts laughing

Tommy: anyways dude you have some explaining to do

Kwest: like?

Tommy: like the fact that last night you were wearing a shirt the last time I saw you..and now you are not wearing a shirt

Kwest smiles: oh

Tommy: yeah 'oh'…what not wearing a shirt

Kwest smiles: oh

Tommy: yeah 'oh'…what did _you_ two do last night

Kwest: hey man it was alright for me and saidie to do what we did last night, I mean we are the ones who are actually in a relationship..a _legal_ relationship

Tommy: why did you have to bring that up?

Kwest: sorry

Tommy: anyways, back to what you and saidie did

Kwest: dude, lets just say you need to wash your sheets in the guest room

Tommy: KWEST! Dude

Kwest: what? sorry

Tommy shakes his head: you guys had barely been going out for 24 hours!

Kwest: well she started it

Tommy: she is a girl..she _always_ starts it

Kwest: I know but…idk

Tommy: how did it start..or do I even wanna know

Kwest: …….

Switches back to saidie and jude who are talking about the same thing. Jude had just asked the same question…..

Saidie: well at first it really was innocent

Jude: uh huh

Saidie: it was. He came up to talk to me

Jude: uh huh

Saidie ignores her: and then he was like do you want a massage

Jude raises her eyebrow: smooth

Saidie smiles: yeah I know

Jude: so what happened after that

Saidie: …….

Switches back to tommy and kwest…..

Kwest: dude you should of heard her as I gave her the massage

Tommy smiles: ok

Kwest silently has flashbacks then snaps back: anyways it was…it just happened

Tommy: ok just spare me the details

Kwest: ok. Sooo are you sure nothing happened with you and jude last night?

Tommy quickly: yeah

Kwest smirks: I don't believe you

Tommy: where are the eggs at

Kwest: uh they are usually in the refrigerator

Tommy mumbling: oh yeah

Kwest: don't try and change the subject T…what _really_ happened last night?

Switches back to saidie and jude…..

Jude: I already told you

Saidie: and you swear that that was it?

Jude: yes!

Saidie: excuse me while I go kick tommy

Jude: saidie no

Saidie: what? he should know better  
Jude: we both got carried away

Saidie: so. He still started it

Jude: actually it was more of a mutual thing

Saidies eyes widen: jude!

Jude: what? you cannot lecture me. not after what you told me you and kwest did last night

Saidie gets quiet: ok yeah your right

Jude: exactly

Saidie: so do you think that they are gonna plan something else for us tonight?

Jude: probably not. Tommy said he was all out of ideas

Saidie: tom quincy being out of ideas…I didn't think it was possible

Jude: I don't think it is, but that's what he told me

Saidie: well lets get dressed and go down their with our men…I mean with my boyfriend and you (does air quotes) friend/producer

Jude: that's real funny saidie

Saidie laughs: I thought it was

Jude: hey wait

Saidie: what

Jude: whats up with you

Saidie: what do you mean?

Jude: I mean you almost killed tommy this morning because you thought we had sex, you constantly ruin our moments and to top it off you are acting like mom

Saidie shivers at that thought: sorry its just that you're my younger sister

Jude: yeah but will you stop

Saidie laughs: i cant stop being your sister

Jude: but you can stop being so overprotecting

Saidie: ok

Jude: ok now get out. I gotta change

Saidie: leaving

Switches back to tommy and kwest…..

Tommy: do me a favor

Kwest: what?

Tommy: go upstairs and tell saidie and jude that breakfast is done

Kwest smiles

Tommy rolls his eyes: just remember that jude is off limits

Kwest: I should be telling you the same thing

Tommy throws a empty egg shell at him

Kwest: ok ok im going

Upstairs……

Kwest knocks on tommy's door. Jude opens it fully clothed

Kwest: uh your boyfriend…I mean _tommy_ wanted me to tell you that breakfast is done

Jude hits him as she walks out of the room

Jude: oh and don't do anything rated R with my sister

Kwest smirks: ok…wait she told you?

Jude: what do you think we talked about the whole time we were up here

Kwest: point proven

Jude: yeah ill see you downstairs

Kwest smiles: ill see you in 30 minutes

Jude turns around with her mouth open

Kwest laughs: im just joking  
Jude: you better be

Downstairs….

Jude turns the corner just as tommy is turning the corner. They bump into each other

Tommy: whoa girl

Jude: sorry

Tommy: clumsy much?

Jude laughs: shut up

Tommy smiles

Jude: what?

Tommy: you look cute with morning hair

Jude: omg! I don't have my brush

Tommy laughs: girl it looks fine

Jude: really

Tommy: yes. Now lets go eat

In the dining room….

Jude: mmmm tommy its smells good

Tommy: thanks. Where are kwest and saidie

Jude: upstairs

Tommy: enough said

Jude laughs: yeah. This looks really good

Tommy: yeah…you know what you have to do don't you

Jude: what

Tommy smirks: you have to kiss the cook

Jude smiles: now that I can do

Tommy walks over to her and puts his hands on her waist. He leans down to give her a kiss. The kiss for a good 2 minutes before getting interrupted.

Saidie: doesn't that just make you loose your appetite?

Kwest: yep

Jude and tommy break apart and look at saidie and kwest

Jude: well that lasted a good two minutes

Tommy smiles and whispers: well that was better than nothing

Jude laughs

Saidie raises a eyebrow: im not even gonna ask

Kwest: t this smells good

Tommy: thanks. So I was thinking that we could eat, take you guys back to your house, then go downtown and look at stuff

Jude: sounds good to me

Kwest: count me in

Saidie: yeah that'll be cool

Jude takes a bit into her food: quincy this is really good

Tommy smirks: and that surprises you because?

Jude: because you are guy and you can cook better than me

Tommy: girl a 4 year old can cook better than you

Jude hits him while kwest and saidie snicker

Jude: that's not funny

Tommy: yes it is

After breakfast…..

Tommy: ok so I guess we are going to head over to your house

Jude: yep and im gonna drive

Kwest gets a scared look on his face: oh no. im too young and sexy to die

Saidie: I second that

Tommy: well its not me and kwest's problem. Saidie you are the one who drove her

Saidie: oh god

Jude: saidie please please

Saidie: no!

Jude: saidi----

Saidie: no

Jude sighs: fine

Saidie: ok well ill see you guys later

Kwest gives her a kiss: bye

Jude smiles at tommy

Saidie: don't even think about kissing her

Tommy smirks: I wouldn't dream of it

Jude's Thoughts: yes you would

Tommy's Thoughts: that's not all I dream about…………..

Saidie: yeah whatever

Jude: bye quincy

Tommy: bye harrison

Saidie and jude leave

Kwest: well I gotta go home and change too

Tommy: alright, ill call you later to tell you where we are going to meet

Kwest: alright. Peace

Tommy: bye

Tommy cleans up the kitchen the goes and takes a shower. As soon as he gets out he hears his cell fone ringing. He sees judes face and smiles

Tommy: harrison didn't you just leave here? what could you possibly want

Jude: oh shutup quincy you know you are smiling right now just because I called you

Tommy: maybe maybe not

Jude: uh huh. well im calling you because I want to let you know that saidie is gonna take a long time getting ready again so it will be a while

Tommy groans: ok, I just got out of the shower anyways

Jude immediately got a mental image of him dripping wet wearing nothing but a towl

Tommy: hello?

No response

Tommy: jude?

Still no response

Tommy: jude harrison

Jude snaps out of her trance

Jude: oh sorry

Tommy laughs: girl what were you thinking about

Jude: oh uh, nothing

Tommy: whatever girl. You was ok until I mentioned…..

Tommy smiled because he knew what jude was thinking about

Jude: shut up I was not thinking about you dripping wet wearing a towel

Tommy: wow I was wearing a towl? Most girls would leave the towel off

Jude's thoughts: oh I was imaging you taking it off also…..

Jude's silence made tommy know that she was thinking about him taking it off

Tommy smirks even though jude cant see: so tell me harrison, did you like what you were thinking about?

Jude: I wasn't thinking about you

Tommy: ok

Jude: I wasn't!

Tommy: whatever you say harrison

Jude: I gotta go

Tommy laughs: ok, have fun thinking about me

Jude: bye quincy

Tommy: bye and by the way, I will be taking the towel off ya know. I do gotta get dressed

And with that tommy closed his fone leaving jude swarming in a million different thoughts

Jude's Thoughts: why did he have to say that last line?...

Tommy laughs to himself. He loved the affect he had on jude

3 hours later downtown…..

Jude: ok so where should we start

Tommy: idk. The music store

Saidie: no no no, I am not gonna spend my afternoon going into every music store downtown

Kwest laughs: I forgot she is the only one here that doesn't live for music

Saidie: that's right. Now jude the shoe stores are on the other side of the street

Jude: ooo shoes

Tommy looks at her weird

Jude: what? I _am_ a girl. I like shopping for shoes

Tommy: harrison you never stop amazing me

Jude's Thoughts: oh I could amaze you in some other ways…no stop, bad jude

Jude: uh huh. so we'll meet up with you guys in like 20 minutes

Kwest: ok

They run across the street

Tommy: ok good now I can show you one of the gifts im gonna get jude

Kwest: where is it at?

Tommy: right here

Kwest turns around and looks into the display window. His jaw drops

Kwest: T, man she is gonna love it?

Tommy: you think?

Kwest: dude I know. What girl wouldn't love a --------

Ok now I know that MAY be a evil place to stop, but I had to stop there lol. please tell me if you like it or hate it! I love reading your comments TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	23. Chapter 23

Kwest: what girl wouldn't love a 34 karate "j" shaped necklace

Tommy: uh people whose names don't start with j?

Kwest laughs: well you know what I meant

Tommy: this is only part of her gift

Kwest: whats the other part?

Tommy: you'll find out later. Do you wanna know what the inscription is gonna say?

Kwest: yeah

Tommy: 'to my girl on her 17th birthday. Luv always, tommy'

Kwest: that's cool

Tommy laughs and shakes his head (sarcastically): great that's just what I want jude to say when I give it to her

Kwest laughs: what do you want me to say. Im a guy

Tommy: true

Kwest: when is jude's birthday?

Tommy: in two weeks

Kwest: really?

Tommy: yep. And I have it all planned out

Kwest: its going to be another classic Tommy Q nights for jude?  
Tommy smiles: yep

Kwest smiles: tell me the other stuff you are gonna get her

Tommy: nope. Im only gonna get her two more things

Kwest: dude don't set yourself up. If you get her a whole lot of things this year she is gonna expect even more next year

Tommy laughs: no she wont. Last year I let her drive the viper

Kwest: and ever since she has begging you to let her drive

Tommy: ok point proven, but oh well. 17 years old is a big deal

Kwest: yeah she is one step closer to 18, which is one step closer to _twenty-one_

Tommy: shut up. How do you even know what that song means anyways

Kwest: I just do man

Tommy: whatever lets go

Kwest: where?

Tommy: across the street to wherever they went

Kwest: ok

At the Shoe Carnival……

Saidie and jude see tommy and kwest walk through the door and wave

Jude: hey

Tommy: hey

Saidie: what are you guys doing here

Kwest: had nothing else to do after tommy showed me what he was getting jude for her birthday

Tommy hits kwest: dude

Jude: what are you getting me tommy?

Tommy: nothing

Jude: whatever

Tommy: I know what im getting you, im just not telling you

Jude pouting: please

Tommy: no way girl

Jude: fine

Kwest: don't be mad jude, its more that one thing

Tommy: has anyone told you, you have a big mouth?

Kwest: yeah I hear that everyday actually

Tommy: well you should listen to the people who tell you that

Kwest: hey im just happy that for once _I_ know something and jude doesn't. for once im not the clueless one

Saidie laughs: anyways, jude do you like these?

Jude: mmm no. I mean they are good for you

Saidie: I think so too

Tommy sighs: dude why did we come in here

Jude: because you missed us so much

Tommy smiles: ok I missed you just a little bit

Saidie: awww that's so cute lil tommy q missed jude harrison

Tommy: she did not just call me lil tommy q

Jude giggles: yeah she did

Tommy: saidie I will get you back later

Saidie: uh huh

Tommy: I will

Kwest: ahem I am still here ya know

Tommy: so

Jude and saidie laugh  
Jude: I think they have suffered enough saidie. Lets go

Saidie: you guys go ahead and go outside, I wanna buy these shoes

Jude looks at the 15 pairs of shoes on the ground

Jude: which ones?

Saidie: all of them

Jude and tommys jaw drop

Tommy: are you serious

Saidie: yeah, a girl can never have too many shoes

Kwest laughs: and who do expect to hold those heavy bags

Saidie smiles sweetly at him: you

Kwest groans: I should of seen that coming

Tommy: yeah you should of

Jude: c'mon tommy lets go outside

Tommy: right behind ya

Jude puts her arm around tommys arm as they left the store

Outside…

Tommy: uh jude, we are in public

Jude: I know

Tommy: so that means no PDA

Jude smiles sweetly at him: I know

Tommy: oh I know what you are doing

Jude giving a innocent face: im not doing anything

Tommy: you want to know what im getting you for your birthday

Jude smiles: yes now tell me

Tommy: I cant. It's a surprise

Jude: can I get a little hint?

Tommy: ok here is the hint. On your birthday you will see your family and friends for only a couple of hours. Oh yeah and I hope you aren't afraid of heights

Jude: ok your hints are never helpful

Tommy laughs: hey I try

Jude: yeah yeah. Now imma be thinking about this all night

Tommy: sorry

Jude: im sure you are

Saidie and kwest walk out of the store

Kwest: ok where to now

Jude and tommy: the music store

Saidie groans

Kwest: sorry saidie, but your overruled

Saidie: fine. but we aren't gonna stay in there for ever

Tommy: ok

In F.Y.E………

Jude: im going over to the green day section

Tommy: im going to look at new artist

Kwest: and im going to look at instrumental cds

Saidie: and what am I supposed to do?

Jude: stand there and look pretty?

Tommy laughs

Saidie: I didn't find that funny

Kwest: you can come with me

Saidie smiles: ok

They all go their separate ways. After 10 minutes saidie gets tired of listening to wordless music.

Saidie: can we _please_ go?

Kwest sighs: ok lets go find tommy and jude

They walk over to the rock section and see tommy and jude sharing headphones listening to simple one of green day's old cds

Saidie: oh how cute _lil tommy q_ and jude harrison are sharing headphones

Tommy looks up quickly: wanna keep your voice down?

Jude: yeah saidie. Could you say our names any louder in this _music_ store?

Saidie smirks

Kwest: yeah saidie I mean you don't want anyone to find out that TOMMY Q and JUDE HARRISON are in THIS VERY MUSIC STORE IN THE GREEN DAY SECTION do you?

Jude's jaw drops while tommy glares at kwest. Less then 30 seconds later the see at least 25 people coming towards them

Tommy: run!

Jude: quickly heads for the door. Once outside she took off up the street with tommy right behind her. They stop once they get back to their cars

Tommy out of breath: wow girl, are you in track or something?

Jude laughs breathing hard: no im just a fast runner

Tommy: ill say

Jude: what about you? you were right in behind me

Tommy: I had practice when I was in boyzattack

Jude laughs

Saidie and Kwest calmly come walking towards jude and tommy.

Jude glares at kwest: that so was not funny

Kwest: yes it was

Saidie: that was kinda mean

Kwest: oh well

Tommy: I have five words for you two

Saidie: and what are they

Tommy: sleep with one eye open

Jude laughs

Saidie: tom you wouldn't do anything to me in my sleep would you?

Tommy: oh yes I would

Kwest starts laughing

Saidie: hey you are supposed to be on my side

Kwest: I am

Saidie: uh huh

Jude: anyways, so where to now

Tommy's Thoughts: in 5 seconds she is gonna say she is hungry. 1…2…..3….4….

Jude: im hungry

Tommy laughs out loud

Jude kwest and saidie look at him weird

Jude: what so funny quincy

Tommy: I was thinking that in 5 seconds you were gonna say you were hungry. And you did

Kwest and saidie laugh

Jude: that's not funny

Tommy: yeah it is

Jude: look I am a growing girl. I cant help the fact that I like to eat

Tommy: atleast you actually eat. All my ex girlfriends used to never like to eat around me

Saidie: hey!

Tommy: I mean besides you

Jude: so where are we gonna go?

Tommy: well now we have to go somewhere secluded since kwest over there had to open his big mouth

Jude: yeah. The paparazzis know we are out now

Tommy: I know this one spot

Saidie: well ill follow you there

Jude: ill ride with you quincy

Saidie: i—nvm

Jude silently thanks her sister for not saying anything

Saidie just smiles

Kwest: are you taking us to that one place out of city limits?

Tommy: yep

Kwest: oh I know where we are going then

Saidie: good. Then you can drive

Kwest: did you hear that tommy? she is gonna let me pilot her ride

Tommy: well good for her

Kwest: whatever dude

Tommy: kwest we aint gonna have this conversation again

Kwest looks at jude then back to tommy: oh yeah

Tommy: anyways, ill see you guys there

Jude: bye saidie, bye kwest

Kwest and saidie wave goodbye

In the viper….

Jude: what was that about?

Tommy: what was what about?

Jude: that whole conversation with kwest

Tommy: oh, nothing

Jude: ok

Tommy: don't worry about it. it was nothing important

Jude: ok. So how long of a drive is it

Tommy: um about 15 minutes..maybe 20

Jude: ok

10 minutes of driving….

Jude glanced at tommy who was still smiling. He had been smiling the whole ride. And jude noticed he kept sneaking glances at her

Jude: ok what has got you so smiley today?

Tommy's Thoughts: I woke up with the girl of my dreams in my arms…..

Tommy still smiling: nothing

Jude smiling: Im not gonna buy that

Tommy: well you are just gonna have to

Jude: whatever. ill get it out of you eventually

Tommy: ok

It gets quiet. Tommy looks over at jude. He is still smiling

Jude: ok see that's what I mean. You keep doing that

Tommy: doing what

Jude: looking over at me and smiling

Tommy: what..i just like looking at you

Jude laughs: there has to be another reason

Tommy: no other reason. Im just having a good day

Jude: see what waking up next to me does to you

Tommy smiles even wider: you know I was just thinking the same thing

Jude blushes: oh

Tommy looks at her

Jude: stop

Tommy laughs: ok ill stop. But you do look nice today

Jude: thanks. See I look this nice and it only takes me a hour and fifteen minutes

Tommy: well I guess you were just born with natural beauty

Jude quietly: I guess so

Tommy's Thoughts: I cant take it anymore…..

Tommy pulls the car over

Jude: what are you doing quincy?

Tommy: this…

He pulls her into a passionate kiss. Jude breaks away first

Jude: wow what was that for

Tommy smirks: for looking hot today

Jude: mmm I should start looking hot more often

Tommy: you look hot everyday

Jude: yeah but everyday I don't spend a hour and fifteen minutes getting ready

Tommy: then that's what you should start doing

Jude smiles: just shut up and kiss me again

Tommy: a job I was born to do

20 minutes later….

Tommy out of breath: whoa girl, we have to meet your sister and kwest for lunch

Jude: somehow that slipped my mind

Tommy: mine too

Jude laughs: lets go..unless you want _me _to drive

Tommy: no no, that's fine. you just sit there and look pretty

Jude smiles: you so covered that up with a compliment

Tommy smiles wide: yep

At the restaurant…..

Kwest sees tommy and jude walk in and taps her shoulder and points to them. When they arrive at the table….

Saidie: hmm kwest do you wanna know something funny?  
Kwest: what

Saidie: we arrived here 15 minutes ago

Kwest: yes that is very funny

Saidie: and you wanna know something else that is funny?

Kwest: what?

Saidie: tommy's hair is a little messier than usual and jude's shirt is wrinkled

Kwest: why isn't that a coincidence

Saidie: it sure is

Saidie and kwest look at tommy and jude. Then they shake their heads

Tommy: we uh..got lost….

Jude: yeah we took a wrong turn

Kwest: im sure he did

Saidie laughs: well sit

Tommy: have you guys ordered yet?

Kwest: nope, we were waiting for you

Jude: how nice of you

Saidie: uh huh

Tommy's Thoughts: this is gonna be a long lunch

Jude, reading his mind: I know

Tommy looks at her and smiles

After lunch……

Saidie: well now what

Jude: I say we go back to our house

Kwest: and do what?

Jude: idk, but its my day off and I wanna rest in my own house

Saidie: I second that

Tommy: im game

Kwest: ok

Saidie: uh jude, you are riding with me…you know I wouldn't want you and tommy to get lost again

Kwest laughs

Jude: no no saidie, I think tommy will find his way just fine

Saidie smirks: im sure he will

Jude laughs: bye saidie

Saidie: bye

At harrison household…….

Jude: what time is it?

Tommy: 3:14

Jude: wow we had a late lunch

Kwest: yeah, but that's because we had a late breakfast

Saidie: and that was because a certain two people woke up late

Tommy: idk what your talking about

Saidie: of course you don't

Jude: you two argue way too much

Tommy: well she always finds some sort of flaw in me

Saidie: that's why we broke up

Tommy: lets not bring that up

Kwest: uh so who wants popcorn

Jude: we just ate

Kwest: I know but im trying to stop the argument that is about to happen

Jude: tommy you sit over here and saidie you sit over there

Tommy: fine

Saidie: alright

Jude: so lets watch a movie

Kwest: what movie

Jude: idk just pick one

Kwest: ok

He picks How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days.

Halfway through the movie…..

Kwest: uh saidie I have to go to the bathroom…will you show me where it is?

Saidie looks at him weird. Kwest gives her a look

Saidie: oh uh yeah..right..uh follow me

Tommy shakes his head as they leave

Jude: could they be anymore obvious?

Tommy: I don't think so..but there is a bright side

Jude: what?

Tommy: they left us alone

Jude smiles: you are right

Tommy and jude watch movies and make out for the rest of the afternoon and evening. Tommy looks at his watch around 9:20

Tommy: wow, time flies when you are having fun

Jude laughs: yeah or when you make out with someone every other 30 minutes

Tommy smirks: yeah that's true

Jude: hmm kwest and saidie have been quiet for a long time

Tommy: they are probably sleeping

Jude smiles

Tommy: what?

Jude: well we still have to get them back don't we?

Tommy smiles big: you're right…we do

Jude: ok here's what we are gonna do………

5 minutes later tommy and jude head upstairs seeking there revenge on saidie and kwest. Jude finds all the materials they would need and gives some to tommy. they go into saidies room and see saidie and kwest asleep in her bed, thankfully fully clothed.

Jude whispering: you ready?

Tommy smiles and whispers: hell yeah

Jude: ok, you set her alarm to go off in about 5 minutes, that way she will wake up soon and see what we are about to do to her

Tommy: you got it. you take care of saidie while I take care of kwest

Jude: ok

Tommy: ooo and imma set there phone alarms to go off at the same time

Jude smiles: even though you are in your twenties you are still a teenager at heart

Tommy smiles: yeah I know

4 minutes later…..

Jude giggles

Tommy whispering: sssh girl you are gonna wake them up

Jude whispering: sorry, its just..she is gonna kill me

Tommy silently laughs: ok lets go

As soon as they get downstairs they hear saidie's alarm clock go off, followed by Pick Up the Pieces ringtone, mixed with kwest's SOS ringtone. They hear a loud bang

Jude: do you think she just fell outta the bed?

Tommy: if she did its gonna be a whole lot more funny

Jude laughs

Upstairs…..

Saidie is getting up off of the floor

Saidie: who the hell set my alarm and cell fone alarm to go off!

Kwest now wide awake: idk

Kwest takes one look at her and starts cracking up

Saidie getting mad: what are you laughing at?

Kwest tries to stop laughing: go look in the bathroom mirror

Saidie gets up and goes to the bathroom.

Saidie at the top of her lungs: JUUUUUUUUDDDDDDEEEEE! Followed by a ear deafening scream

Jude: uh oh………..

OK that's it! that's a lot longer than I thought it would be. Lol. but I just started typing and that's where i ended up at. So tell me if you hate it or love it! TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVA!


	24. Chapter 24

Jude: uh oh

Tommy: right so ill see you tomorrow. Tommy said as he headed towards the door

Jude pulling him back: oh no you don't

Tommy: but

Jude: no no no you helped me  
Tommy sighs: I know

Saidie screams again then heads downstairs. Once she sees tommy and jude…

Saidie: you two! You are so dead!

Tommy starts laughing. He hadn't got a good look at saidies face since it was dark, but now he had a good view. Jude had written Boyzattacker on her forehead. Jude had also put lipstick on saidies lips incorrectly. Somehow jude had gotten hold of some hairspray and sprayed saidies hair. Saidies hair was permantly sticking out all over the place. Jude had put some of her black mascara on saidies eyelids incorrectly. Jude tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it

Saidie: its not funny! You two have a deathwish

Kwest comes down the stairs. Tommy takes one look at him and starts laughing harder. Jude also started laughing more hysterically. Tommy had put a heart on kwests face in red lipstick. Since kwest was shirtless (I wonder why) tommy had drew a big heart on kwests chest and put kwest and saidie in the middle. Tommy had also put fingernail polish on kwests fingernails; tommy being a guy, didn't know how to put it on right. Jude was still laughing hysterically as tommy pulled out his cell fone and took a picture of saidie and kwest

Saidie and kwest: hey!

Tommy: imma use that as blackmail!

Jude calms down: you guys look great tonight

Saidie glares at her: I hate you

Jude laughs: I told you I was gonna get you back

Tommy: and I told you two to sleep with one eye open

Jude starts to giggle again

Saidie: this is not over. This is just the beginning of a war

Kwest: exactly

Jude: fine

Tommy: ok. But right now I have to go

Jude: why?

Tommy: we have this thing called work tomorrow

Jude groans: oh yeah, don't remind me

Kwest: well I guess that means I should get going to

Jude snickers: yeah kwest you should defiantly go out in public like that

Tommy tries to stifle his laugh but fails

Kwest: dude don't forget I do work with you

Tommy: oh well

Saidie: jude now you are the one who should sleep with one eye open

Jude laughs: whatever

Tommy: saidie do me a favor, don't mess with her alarm clock because its hard enough to get her up in the morning

Saidie: oh I wont, that would be just another reason for you to go up in her room

Tommy: on second thought, mess with her alarm clock as much as you want

Jude laughs while saidie glares at him

Saidie: not in the mood

Jude: uh tommy let me walk you to your car

Tommy: ok

In the driveway…..

Jude laughs: we got them so good

Tommy smiles: yeah we did. We are a good team

Jude: yeah and not just in the studio

Tommy laughs: well ms. harrison, I have to go

Jude: great

Tommy: great? Are you trying to tell me you are tired of my company?

Jude: actually yes, I mean you're ugly, fat, and too old.

Tommy: anything else you don't like about me?

Jude: uh yeah..you smell really bad. Seriously showers are your friend

Tommy laughs: you know for a fact that I took a shower today

Jude blushes thinking about the conversation they had on the fone earlier.

Tommy smirking: and judging by the smirk on your face, you remember too

Jude: shut up

Tommy in a flirting way: so tell me jude, did you have fun thinking about me all wet and tow less?

Jude: wouldn't you like to know

Tommy: actually yes I would

Jude: too bad. Im not going to tell you

Tommy: fine. ill just let you dream about it

Jude: bye tommy

Tommy smirks: so first you insult me, and now you tell me to leave

Jude: well I wouldn't want you to oversleep…on second thought, stay as long as you want

Tommy laughs: nice try girl, but D wants us in the studio at 8 o'clock sharp which means I will be in this driveway at 7:45. be ready

Jude smiles: and if im not then you are just gonna have to go up to my room and wake me

Tommy smiles: that wouldn't be so bad

Jude laughs: ill see you tomorrow

Tommy: wait there is one more thing I need to do

Jude: what is it?

Tommy pulls her into a kiss

Tommy: that

Jude smiles: wow I like 'that'

Tommy smiles: well too bad that's all your gonna get

Jude hits him: fine

Tommy laughs: bye harrison

Jude: bye quincy

Back in the harrison household…….

Jude walks in and sees saidie kissing kwest goodbye

Jude: ugh haven't you guys scarred me enough for one day?

Saidie breaks away: I wouldn't talk if I were you

Jude: ok I see you are still mad

Kwest: please don't get her started. I just got her calmed down

Jude: ok, ill just be up in my room

Up in jude's room…….

When jude reaches her room she picks up her guitar and starts to play a tune. After about 20 minutes she gives up on the tune and starts to write down some lyrics. A hour later she had a new song. She looked at the clock and seen that it read 12:05. Jude's Thoughts: hmmm its 12:05 and im still not tired. I wonder why, I mean I had the best day ever. Well one of the best days ever. I mean I actually woke up in tommys arms. And I went to sleep in his arms. _And_ I was in his bed! Last night was a good night. Work is gonna be a drag tomorrow. But atleast I get to see tommy……

As she thought that last thought her cell fone went off. It was a text from tommy. a/n T/t means tommys text and J/t means judes text

T/t: remember to be ready by 7:45!

J/t: u did not just text me to tell me 2 be ready at 7:45

T/t: yeah I did. Im tired of waiting for you

J/t: well sorry but I like sleeping, unlike other people

T/t: I like sleeping 2, I just like making music more

J/t: u have a point there

T/t: so will u be ready at 7:45

J/t: nope

T/t: lol. I know u wont, but try 2 atleast be up at 7:30

J/t: that I can do

T/t: ok. I will let you get some sleep

j/t: thank u. u know I need my beauty sleep

T/t: yeah have fun dreaming about me 

J/t: I will not be dreaming about you

T/t: w/e u know u will

Jude's Thoughts: ok so maybe I will, but he doesn't need to know that

J/t: you wish. Nite quincy

T/t: nite harrison

Jude and tommy go to sleep smiling and thinking about each other. (you may all say awwwww lol)

Next morning…..

Tommy was at the harrison household exactly at 7:45. he went up and knocked on the door. Saidie sleepily answers. When tommy sees her he almost laughs but catches himself.

Tommy: hey saidie, please tell me jude is up

Saidie: um…she is half way up

Tommy: huh?

Saidie: she is technically speaking up, because I heard her alarm clock hit the floor as usual, but she isn't out of bed yet

Tommy groans: so much for her waking up at 7:30

Saidie: huh?

Tommy: nothing

Saidie: oh..welll im still mad at you

Tommy starts to laugh when he thinks about the reason why saidie is mad at him

Saidie: i find nothing funny

Tommy stops laughing: you're right..nothing is funny

Saidie: tom just go up and wake up my sister

Tommy: ok

In jude's room…..

Sure enough, judes alarm clock lay on the fone, still surprisingly in one piece. He looked at jude who was under the covers.

Tommy sighs: jude harrison wake up  
Jude muffled: I am up

Tommy: no up consist of you being out of bed

Jude: well im not that up yet

Tommy: well get that up

Jude: no, its too early

Tommy: girl we gotta be at work in like 10 minutes

Jude: well you drive a fast car, wake me up in 5

Tommy: you still have to get dressed

Jude: I can get dressed in 30 seconds

Tommy: really?

Jude groans: tommy leave me alone

Tommy: no girl, you have to get up. NOW

Jude: GOD why are you torturing me like this

Tommy smirks: you know I was just about to ask GOD the same thing

Jude throws a pillow at him. He ducks

Tommy: you really were on a softball team

Jude laughs sitting up: yeah

Tommy: wow the princess has risen. Now get dressed

Jude: fine im about to get dressed

Tommy: ok

Jude waits: ok, that means you have to leave

Tommy: oh yeah. Right. Uh I think I should stay

Jude smiles: why

Tommy: well I want to make sure you uh..pick out the right outfit

Jude laughs: nice try quincy

Tommy: but-----

Jude gets up and pushes him out the door: out quincy

Tommy: fine, ill be downstairs with your sister

Jude: good luck  
Tommy: im gonna need it

Jude laughs

Downstairs…..  
Saidie is sitting on the couch drinking coffee. Tommy hesitantly sits down on the loveseat

Saidie glares at him: don't even try and talk to me

Tommy: saidie you know we were just joking

Saidie: oh well. Just remember that payback is a bitch

Tommy chuckles: ok

Jude comes down the stairs. Saidie glares at her too

Jude: so I see you got over our little joke

Saidie is about say something but tommy intervenes

Tommy: uh jude lets go

Saidie: I –

Tommy: see ya later saidie!

Jude: but-

Tommy: jude unless you want her to go off on you, I suggest you move

Jude: im already out the door

In the viper…..

Tommy: geeze your sister does not know how to take a joke does she?

Jude: nope

Tommy shakes his head: ive never seen anyone get so mad over a harmless joke

Jude looks at him

Tommy: it was kinda sorta harmless

Jude laughs: oh yeah and when she says she will get us back she is serious. She will get us back

Tommy mumbles: joy

Jude: try living with her

Tommy: I would commit suicide

Jude: ive thought about it several times

Tommy laughs: but you haven't

Jude: I just decided to write a song about her

Tommy laughs: I should start doing that

Jude smiles: its fun

Tommy: im sure it is

2 minutes later in G major parking lot….

Tommy: well we are here

Jude sarcastically: joy

Tommy smiles: is being in a room with me for 8 hours really that bad?

Jude smiles: no, that's the only thing that makes me get through the day

Tommy: I was thinking the same thing about you

Jude blushes

Tommy: lets get in there girl

In G major….

Darius: whoa tommy and jude, you guys are actually on time

Tommy smiles: yeah well jude here has another alarm clock

Darius: really?

Tommy smiles: yeah..me

Darius laughs: well whatever works

Jude: yeah well I want another alarm clock

Darius: it seems like Tom here is the only alarm clock that works for you

Kwest walking in: yeah and I wonder why

Darius: whats he mean

Tommy quickly: nothing

Jude: lets get to the studio

Darius: whoa you are here on time _and_ you cant wait to get in the studio…I should give you guys days off more often

Tommy: I wouldn't mind that

Kwest: I second that

Jude: and I third that

Darius laughs: well right now all of you need to get in there in make a new song

Tommy: we're on it

In studio A……

Tommy hits kwest on his head

Kwest: ouch! What was that for!

Tommy: for that little comment back there

Jude: yeah kwest that wasn't cool

Kwest chuckles: sorry I was just ---

Jude: being a smartass

Kwest: well yeah

Jude hits him

Kwest: hey! Tommy how do you put up with her and her hitting?

Tommy: uh…I know what to say to make her not want to hit me

Kwest mumbling: im sure you do

Jude: changing the subject…..

Tommy laughs: ok so do you got anything new girl?

Jude: yep

Tommy: really?

Jude: yeah last night before you text me I had just finished a song

Kwest: he text you last night?

Tommy: you finished it?

Jude: ok the answer to both of those questions is yes

Kwest: why?

Tommy: that's great

Kwest: whats great?

Tommy: she finished a new song

Kwest: really?

Jude: didn't you hear what I just said

Kwest: yeah tommy text you last night

Jude: after that

Kwest: oh no

Tommy laughs and shakes his head: its back to being clueless kwest

Jude smiles

Kwest putting on the headphones: im just gonna let you have that since me and saidie are thinking of a revenge for you two

Jude groans: you two seriously cant take a joke

Kwest: I can…saidie cant

Tommy: I noticed

Kwest: hey don't talk about the girlfriend

Tommy: sor-ry

Kwest: anyways….

Tommy: lets start working on a beat

Jude: what am I supposed to do?

Tommy smirks: sit there and look pretty

Jude: a job I was born to do

Kwest: some of us may think that

Jude's jaw drops: hey!

Tommy: kwest she looks better than your girlfriend

Kwest: hey!

Jude starts laughing

Tommy: sorry man I had to say that

Kwest: she was your girlfriend too

Tommy groans and mumbles: don't remind me

Jude: hey! I should take offense to that, she is my sister

Tommy: well….

Kwest: can we get to the song?

Tommy: yeah

They both put headphones on.

Jude mumbling to herself: I love how you guys change the subject

Tommy looks up and sees her mouth moving

Tommy: you know its not healthy to talk to yourself

Jude laughs and sticks her tongue out

Tommy takes off his headphones: hey

Jude: sorry. She starts spinning in her chair

Tommy: you're gonna make yourself dizzy doing that

Jude: oh well. Im bored

Tommy smirks: oh no, the princess is board

Jude: well un-bore me

Tommy smiles: come here

Jude smiles: I was just joking

Tommy: oh well. Still come here

Jude walks over to him: what do you want

Tommy: imma show you how to work the board

Jude: ok, but there's no other chair

Tommy smirks: I know

Jude smiles: you knew that didn't you

Tommy: yep

Jude: you just want me to sit on your lap

Tommy: well you will be un-bored

Jude laughs: you're right

She sits down on tommy's lap while he explains which buttons did what

20 minutes later….

Tommy: I think we have a song

Kwest: well we will once your girl gets in there and sings

Jude: im going

Tommy smiles

After jude records…..

Jude: so how was it?

Tommy: you nailed it

Jude: really?

Tommy smiles: yep

Jude: yes!

Tommy: uh jude will you..uh..go get me some water

Jude looks at him weirdly: uh ok…..

Jude leaves

Tommy: kwest I gotta talk to you about some stuff

Kwest: what kind of stuff

Tommy: judes birthday type of stuff

Kwest: ok…are you finally gonna tell me what you are getting her?

Tommy: uh in a way

Kwest: o-k. what do you want me to do

Tommy: I need you to rent me a car on her birthday

Kwest: don't you have enough cars?

Tommy: yeah but I need another one

Kwest: ok you gotta tell me what you are doing

Tommy: no questions..ill tell you when the time comes

Kwest: ok whatever

Tommy pulls out his cell fone

Kwest: who are you calling

Tommy: saidie

Kwest raises his eyebrow: dude calling my girlfriend isn't cool

Tommy: possessive much?

Kwest: why are you calling her

Tommy: because I need her to do me a favor

Kwest: last night you messed with her hair and face…she isn't gonna do you a favor

Tommy: well when she hears my reason she will

Kwest: ok

Tommy: hello? Saidie?

Saidie: yeah tommy you called my fone so of course I would pick up

Tommy: ok, look I need you to do me a favor

Saidie: ha! Like I am going to do you a favor after last night

Tommy sighs: please

Saidie: tell me what it is first

Tommy: I need you to pick out some of jude's clothes and put them in a suitcase

Saidie: suitcase? Why?

Tommy: I cant tell you because it's a surprise for her birthday, but will you do it?

Saidie: I guess…..

Tommy: thanks saidie

After they hang up

Kwest: a suitcase?

Tommy: yeah

Kwest: where are you taking her

Tommy: kwest what part of im not telling you don't you get

Kwest: all of it

Tommy: well let me say it slowly. Im.not.telling.you

Kwest sighs: fine

Tommy: ok, now I only have to buy that necklace for her and then get her other present

Kwest: don't you mean other _two _presents

Tommy: I already got one of them

Kwest: im not gonna even waste my breath asking what it is

Tommy: good

Kwest: please tell me what you got her for her birth—

Jude walks in

Kwest: day

Jude smiles: what about my birthday?

Tommy: what makes you think we are talking about presents

Tommy: I already got one of them

Kwest: im not gonna even waste my breath asking what it is

Tommy: good

Kwest: please tell me what you got her for her birth—

Jude walks in

Kwest: day

Jude smiles: what about my birthday?

Tommy: what makes you think we are talking about _your_ birthday

Jude: because mine is the only one near

Kwest: she's got a point there

Tommy: I was just doing some planning for your birthday

Jude: really…tell me

Tommy: nope

Kwest: he wont even tell me. he only told me to rent—

Tommy: kwest!

Kwest: sorry

Jude: rent what?

Tommy: nothing, kwest just has a big mouth

Jude: I will find out eventually quincy

Tommy smiles: yeah you will….on your birthday

Jude groans: you are impossible

Tommy: I know

Darius walks in

Darius: so do we have a hit

Tommy: don't we always

Darius smiles: tom im not giving you any more days off

Tommy: damn. It was worth a try

Darius laughs

Tommy: actually can I have one certain day off?

Darius: what day?

Tommy: jude's birthday..oh and jude needs that day off too?

Darius to jude: you do?

Jude: I do?

Tommy: yes you do

Darius: alright, I mean since its your birthday

Tommy smiles: thanks D

Jude: yeah, thanks…I guess

Darius leaves

Jude: ok now tell me why I need that day off

Tommy: no

Jude: tommy

Tommy: no

Jude: fine

a/n ok imma skip to a couple of weeks..the day of jude's birthday

Jude woke up to the smell of pancakes. Jude's Thoughts: ooo mom has made J shaped pancakes…..

Jude runs all the way downstairs into the kitchen, expecting to see her mom. Instead she sees tommy

Jude: tommy?

Tommy: hey birthday girl!

Jude: hey! What are you doing here

Tommy: well I came by to wish you a happy birthday

Jude: and that consists of you making me pancakes

Tommy: well I was telling you mom about how good of a cook I am and so she said that I should make the pancakes

Jude laughs: just like mom to get out of cooking

Tommy laughs: hurry up and eat

Jude: why?

Tommy: because we have a big day ahead of us

Jude: us?

Tommy: lets just say you will be spending the WHOLE day with me

Jude smiles: well that's not such a bad thing

Tommy gives her a big smiles: thank you

After jude eats……..

Tommy: ok go get dressed. We are running behind

Jude: where are we going?

Tommy: first to my house so I can give you my first two gifts

Jude: where to after that?

Tommy: you'll find out soon enough. Now go get dressed

10 minutes later they were out the door and on their way to tommy's house. Once inside tommy's house…..

Tommy: ok up to my room we go

Jude: o-k

Tommy: wait, I have to put my hands over your eyes

Jude smiles: ok

Tommy leads jude up the stairs. Once he enters his bedroom he uncovers her eyes.

Tommy: this is your first gift of the day

Jude's jaw dropped: ooo thank you tommy!

Tommy: I take it you like it

Jude: of course I love my…………..

Ok sorry guys but I have to end it there. Lol. tomorrows post will probably be my best post yet, if I do say so myself. Lol. I think you guys will like it. ok tell me if you like it or hate it! TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVA!


	25. Chapter 25

Jude: of course I love my new first edition of the gibson guitar! It _is_ mine isn't it?

Tommy laughs: yeah girl, its yours

Jude squealed then gave tommy a tight hug

Tommy: jude, I need air

Jude loosened up a little bit, but doesn't let go

Jude: thank you sooo much tommy

Tommy: no problem girl, you said you wanted it

Jude: yeah but I didn't think you would actually give it to me

Tommy smiles: anything for you

Jude smirks: don't get chessey

Tommy rolls his eyes

Jude smiles as she looks at her new guitar. She couldn't believe it was hers. At that last thought she hugged tommy again

Tommy laughs: girl how many times are you gonna hug me

Jude: sorry but you don't know how much I love that guitar

Tommy: oh im getting a good idea

Jude laughs: thank you

Tommy: you already said that

Jude: well…whatever

Tommy laughs: well im gonna go get the case to it

Jude: why?

Tommy: don't you wanna take it with you

Jude: yeah, but where are we going?

Tommy smirks: you'll find out when we get there

Jude sighs: ok whatever, right now im too excited to start begging you to tell me where we are going

Tommy laughs: ok ill be right back

Two minutes later tommy came back with the case.

Tommy: ok put it in there. We gotta go

Jude: ok

Tommy: c'mon

Jude: wait, where is my second present?

Tommy smiles: its coming. Youll get at as soon as we get downstairs

Jude smiles: ok lets go!

Tommy laughs as a he walks downstairs

Jude: ok I don't see it

Tommy: this way

He leads her to the garage. Jude sees all of his cars and his motorcycle

Jude: all I see is your cars

Tommy smirks: pick one

Jude: to have!

Tommy: hell no girl

Jude laughs: you are gonna let me drive

Tommy: yep

Jude: _any_ car I want?

Tommy hesitantly: yes…..

Jude smiles: yes! I want to drive the mustang

Tommy groans. Tommy's Thoughts: I had to say she could drive any car she wanted. But I knew she was gonna choose the mustang…..sighs she better be happy its her birthday……

Tommy: ok..here are…the keys

Jude laughs at him: hey I have gotten better

Tommy: yeah

They get in the car. Jude is jumpy.

Tommy: girl you really gotta calm down

Jude: sorry..its just..idk its my birthday

Tommy: I know. Trust me. I know. If it wasn't your birthday I would not be letting you drive my mustang

Jude smiles: well it is so you are

Tommy smirks: well just tell kwest to put 'died because it was the punk princess' birthday' on my tombstone

Jude laughs: that's not funny

Tommy smiles: yes it is. Now drive, we are really late

Jude: ok..wait where am I driving to?

Tommy: just follow my directions

Jude starts the car: ok

During the ride…….

Tommy: ok make a left up here

Jude: ok

Tommy: ok now make a right

Jude: ok

Tommy: now a left again

Jude: alright

Tommy: then turn left again at the end of this street

Jude: o-k!

Tommy laughs: well sorry

Jude follows his instructions and ends up at the airport

Jude: why are we at the airport?

Tommy: you see those things right there? They go up in the air and take you places

Jude: ha ha ha

Tommy laughs and holds up two tickets

Jude takes one from him and reads it

Jude: we are going to new york?

Tommy smiles: yes

Jude smiles really big getting excited again: why?

Tommy smiles: im sorry but I cant tell you

Jude: why not?

Tommy: because…..

Jude: tommy!

Tommy: sorry, but its part of your surprise

Jude sighs: fine

Tommy smiles: c'mon we have a 10:45 flight and its already 10:20

Jude: wait

Tommy: what?

Jude: I have no clothes

Tommy smiles: I had saidie pack you a suitcase

Jude: oh, so that's why you called her the other day at the studio

Tommy smiles: yep

Tommy takes their suitcases out of the trunk.

Jude: sneaky quincy, and how did you know I was going to choose the mustanag

Tommy smirks: because I know you too well

Jude: you got that right

Tommy smiles: yeah now lets go

Inside the airport……

Ticket Lady: hi where are you guys going today?

Tommy: new york

Ticket Lady: ok, have a nice flight

Jude: whoa I just got hit with a lot of memories

Tommy: of what?

Jude sighs: nothing

Tommy: no tell me

Jude: its just that the last time I was in this airport I was about to go on tour, and jaimie had just basically told me he liked me..and we uh….

Tommy: you what?

Jude: we kissed

Tommy: oh

Jude: 'oh' that's it?

Tommy: yeah

Jude: no jealous remark?

Tommy walking faster: no and c'mon before we are late

On the plane……

Once they finally got confrontable in their seats..

Jude: wow ive never been in first class before

Tommy: welcome to the life of a rich person

Jude laughs: now that we are situated, what was up with that back there

Tommy: huh?

Jude: you didn't get mad at the fact that I had just told you that jaimie and I had kissed in that same airport

Tommy: why would I get mad

Jude: uh do you remember how you acted when I acted just a little bit interested in shay?

Tommy: well that was different

Jude: how?

Tommy: idk it just was

Jude: whatever quincy

Tommy: you know what I think

Jude: what

Tommy: I think that you wanted me to get jealous

Jude: psh, no I didn't

Tommy smirks: yes you did

Jude: why would I want you to get jealous

Tommy: because you love it when I get all jealous whenever you talk about boys

Jude blushes: ok so maybe I do

Tommy: ha! I knew it

Jude: well it shows me that you care

Tommy smiles: I do care

Jude smiles back at him: good

Tommy: yep

Jude: now tell me where we are going in new york

Tommy: nope

Jude: please

Tommy: no

Jude gives him a pouty face. Tommy's Thoughts: don't loose it quincy…it has to be a surprise….

Tommy groans: jude don't give me that face. I cant tell you

Jude: but

Tommy: don't you want to be surprised?

Jude: I guess

Tommy: ok then. Be quiet and enjoy the ride

Jude: fine

Tommy and jude both fell asleep during the flight.

a/n idk how long a flight from Canada to the U.S takes so im just estimating

3 hours later…..

A flight attendant shakes tommy to wake him up. Tommy wakes up slowly.

Flight Attendant: sorry sir, but we are going to be landing in a couple of minutes. You need to buckle up

Tommy: ok, thank you

Tommy looks at jude who is sleeping on his shoulder with a smile on her face. Tommy smiles as he looks at her

Tommy quietly: jude…jude

Jude stays sleeping

Tommy a little louder: jude!

Jude wakes up looking confused at first, the she realizes where she is at. She looks at tommy and smiles

Tommy: wow that wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be

Jude hits him playfully: im not that hard of a sleepier

Tommy: you keep telling yourself that girl

Jude: ok I will

Tommy: oh yeah I woke you up to tell you to put on your seat belt

Jude: we are almost there

Tommy: yep

Jude: how long was I asleep

Tommy: uh you went to sleep 10 minutes after we had our little disagreement about me telling you where we are going

Jude: oh yeah. And now since im up, that discussion is reopened

Tommy: no its not, besides you are going to find out soon enough

Jude: how soon?

Tommy: um at about 7

Jude: that's not soon!

Tommy laughs: well sorry

Jude: what are we going to do for 6 hours!

Tommy looks at her

Jude: oh let me guess..you cant tell me that either

Tommy: nope

Jude: you never tell me anything

Tommy laughs: I should of just let you sleep  
Jude: yeah you should of

A young woman sitting in the row next to them turns

YW: how long have you two been together?

Tommy: huh?

YW: aren't you two a couple

Jude: no we are just friends

YW: really? Wow that's a shame

Tommy: why?

YW: you two really would make a cute couple

Jude blushes: uh thanks

YW: no problem. You know you guys look familiar

Tommy: we get that a lot

YW: oh. Has anyone ever told you that you resemble little tommy q

Tommy flinches: yeah I have heard that a few times

Jude snickers. Tommy looks at her

Tommy: you know people say that she resembles jude harrison

YW: I was just about to say that

Tommy laughs as jude hits him

YW: wait, are you two jude harrison and little tommy q

Tommy quietly: its tom quincy

YW gasps: I knew it!

Jude: can you please keep it down?

YW: oh yes..sorry..you guys probably don't want to have a lot of people come up to you and ask you for your autographs

Tommy: yeah

YW: but….

Jude smiles: yeah we will sign something for you

YW: thank you so much. I was listening to your cd the whole way up here

Jude: really?

YW: yeah I love your song Not Standing Around

Jude: yeah I like it too

As tommy and jude signed the young womans cd cover the plane landed

In the airport…..

Jude: so I take it we have to take a cab

Tommy: nope

Jude: we don't?

Tommy: no I had kwest rent us car

Jude: ooo can i—

Tommy: not a chance

Jude: but tommy its my birthday

Tommy: I know that, but im not gonna let you drive in new york city

Jude: why not?

Tommy: because you have to be a experienced driver to drive in this town

Jude: well I have driven a total of 4 times. Im experienced

Tommy: yeah you are experienced in running on curves

Jude hits him: hey

Tommy laughs: well it's the truth

Jude: I have gotten better

Tommy: yeah you have

He looks at his watch. It is 1:42

Tommy: well we are going to check into the hotel

Jude: hotel?  
Tommy: yeah its this building that has lots of rooms in it

Jude: yeah I know that. But that means we are staying over night

Tommy: yep

Jude gets excited again: yay  
Tommy laughs: lets go

At the hotel……

Tommy: hi

Receptionist: hi, last name please

Tommy: quincy

Receptionist: ok so I see you have a two bed room

Tommy: yep

Receptionist: ok here is your key. Check out time is at noon. We serve breakfast at 9.

Tommy: ok thank you

Tommy walks back to jude

Jude: two beds

Tommy: yeah I didnt want saidie to kill me when you told her that the hotel we stayed at only had one bed in the room

Jude laughs: yeah she would have a heart attack

Tommy: yep. So lets go up to the room and rest, or we can go up and put our things away then go..shopping

Jude squeals: I like the sound of that second suggestion

Tommy: I figured you would

Jude: lets go!

Tommy mumbles: you and saidie really are sisters

Jude: exactly and she taught me everything she knows about shopping

Tommy: oh god

Jude laughs: im not as bad as her

Tommy: I hope not, we only have 4 and half hours to shop

Jude: 4 and a half?

Tommy: yeah we have to get back here and change

Jude: change for what?

Tommy looks at her

Jude: I know I know. You cant tell me

Tommy: exactly

Jude sighs: atleast I get to go shopping

They reach the elevator. Tommy presses the up button.

Inside the elevator…..

Jude: you wanna know what I always wanted to do?

Tommy: what?

Jude: make out in a elevator

Tommy laughs: really?

Jude: yeah I mean you always see it on the movies

Tommy smirks: come to think of it, I have never made out in a elevator before

Jude: see. And I know you have thought about it

Tommy: that's for me to know and for you to find out

Tommy's Thoughts: note to self…keep in mind that jude wants to make out in the elevator…..

When they reach their floor…..

Jude: ok what is the room number?

Tommy: uh 410

Jude: ok

They search for their room. When they find it jude takes the key from tommy and opens the door

Jude: wow

Tommy smiles: yeah

Jude: my whole house can like fit in this room

Tommy laughs: this is one of the nicest hotels in the city

Jude: you know what tommy, I don't wanna move in with you anymore….i wanna live here  
Tommy laughs

Jude: im serious I mean this place has room service

Tommy: and if you lived at my house _I_ would be the room service

Jude: exactly

Tommy shakes his head: c'mon girl, lets get outta here

Jude: but I haven't looked around yet

Tommy: do you wanna look around or do you wanna shop

Jude: im out the door

Tommy laughs: girls and shopping

a/n so imma skip shopping because idk I don't have any good ideas for it. lol

Back at the hotel after shopping……

Tommy: you can get ready first

Jude: what am I supposed to wear?

Tommy: how about that $300 dress I just bought you

Jude laughs: I knew there was a reason you bought me that

Tommy smiles: you use the bathroom and ill just change out here

Jude: so I should take a long time

Tommy: for once, yes you should take a long time

Jude: ok…oh and one more thing

Tommy: what?

Jude: where are we going?

Tommy: get dressed jude  
Jude laughs: it was worth a try

Tommy smiles and shakes his head as he watches jude go into the bathroom. Tommy's Thoughts: that girl drives me crazy. Im happy she liked her gift. I hope she likes her next gift. Tonight is gonna be a good night. Even I cant wait…..

Tommy looks at his watch. It says 6:05

Tommy: jude are you ready?

Jude walks out of the bathroom and his jaw drops. She looked even more amazing this birthday then she did her last birthday. Kwests words rang in tommys head "pick up your jaw man". But tommy couldn't help it. she had a long black dress on that hung at her shoulders. She had curled her hair and put on just the right amount of makeup on. Tommy caught himself. Jude smiled at tommys reaction

Jude: do you like it?

Tommy: jude you look absolutely amazing

Jude blushes: really?

Tommy smiles: yeah ej really wasted her energy getting the makeup people to fix up your face

Jude laughs then looks at tommy. Jude's Thoughts: oh god he looks so sexy…..

Tommy smiles when he sees jude checking him out. He was wearing a regular black tux and a black bow tie. He looked like he had spent a extra 10 minutes on his hair. Not to mention he smelled really good

Tommy: how do I look

Jude: not half bad

Tommy: so I tell you you look amazing and I get not half bad

Jude: yep

Tommy laughs: lets go girl.

Just as tommy said that his cell fone went of. After his conversation with whoever was on the other end….

Jude: who was that

Tommy: the limo is here

Jude: limo?

Tommy: yes limo

Jude gets really excited: you got a limo?

Tommy smiles: yes, we have to go to this place in style

Jude: will you please tell me where we are going

Tommy sighs: sorry I cant

Jude: tommy!

Tommy: I cant, but the bright side is, you will find out in about 20 minutes

Jude smiles: ok. Lets go!

In the limo…..

Jude: tommy this is my first time being in a limo!

Tommy smiles: I can tell

Jude: whoa it has champagne!

Tommy: you are underage

Jude mumbles: I know everyone keeps reminding me that I am

Tommy: huh?

Jude: nothing…ooo look the sun roof

Jude gets up and puts her head out of the sun roof. She can hear tommy laughing. She comes back down

Jude: what are you laughing at

Tommy: you

Jude: what did I do

Tommy: you really do watch too many movies

Jude laughs: hey I have always wanted to do that too

Tommy smiles at her: so are you having fun on your 17th birthday?

Jude: hell yes

Tommy laughs: good, because now comes the semi-best part

Jude: what

Tommy: well one we are here

Jude: and where is here exactly?

Tommy: well since me and you never actually got to watch all of Grease…I decided that I would get us tickets to see the musical live

Jude: omg tommy seriously!

Tommy laughs: yes

Jude squeals really loudly

Tommy: ok if you squeal one more time I am gonna be permantely deaf

Jude laughs: sorry

Tommy: well lets go in girl

In the stadium…..

When they find their seats…..

Jude: I cant believe im at a musical! Especially a Grease musical

Tommy laughs: well believe it girl

Jude: tommy thank you so much

Tommy: its no problem

Just as he says that the lights go dim

Jude whispers: here we go!

After the show in the limo…..

Jude: omg tommy that was so amazing!

Tommy: yeah that was pretty good

Jude: pretty good?

Tommy: ok it was amazing

Jude laughs: yes it was

Tommy laughs

Jude: thank you so much

Tommy: you really have to stop saying thank you

Jude: well im sorry, but no one has ever did so much for me on my birthday. And after my last birthday I was having major doubts about this one

Tommy: that's why I did all this. I wanted to make sure you had a great birthday

Jude: you succeeded

Tommy: good, but you still have one more present

Jude smiles: seriously? I cant accept anymore presents tommy

Tommy: ok

Jude: I was joking!

Tommy laughs: I knew you were

Jude: what is it

Tommy: ill give it to you when we get to the hotel

Jude: why not now?

Tommy: because I have to do it right

Jude: o-k…..

At the hotel……

They took two steps into the hotel

Jude: ok we are in the hotel

Tommy laughs: wait

They walk over to the elevator. Tommy presses the up arrow

Inside the elevator…..

Tommy reaches into his pocket: ok here is your 3rd and final present

Tommy pulls out the necklace box. Jude's jaw drops as she opens it. she picks up the necklace and gets tears in her eyes

Jude: tommy thank you so much. I luv it!

Tommy smiles: im glad

Jude reads the inscription: to my girl on her 17th birthday, luv always tommy

Jude jumps and gives him a hug

Jude: thank you so much tommy

Tommy: no problem

Jude pulls away from him, but he keeps her in his arms. He pulls her into a kiss that gets passionate after 5 seconds. Jude pushes him against the wall. They had only been kissing for 25 seconds when they felt the elevator shake then stop. Jude and tommy break apart

Jude: uh are elevators supposed to do that?

Tommy: I don't think so……

Ok that's it! that's not a evil place to stop…atleast I don't think. Lol. tell me if you like it or luv it! TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVA!


	26. Chapter 26

Jude: so in other words…we are stuck

Tommy: yep

Jude sarcastically: great

Tommy smiles: well when you think about it, it's a good thing

Jude smiles realizing what he is talking about: you are absolutely right

Tommy puts his hands on her waist: exactly. Now we can make out in the elevator for a long time

Jude smiles: just like I always wanted

Tommy: uh huh

Jude: its funny. Its almost like you planned this

Tommy smiles: sadly I didn't think of jamming the elevator

Jude: awww quincy you just lost points

Tommy pulling her closer: well let me regain them

Jude smiles: ok

Tommy pulls her into a kiss. Jude quickly deepens the kiss, finding the smell of his cologne intoxicating. Tommy starts running his hands up and down her back as she puts her hands through his hair. Jude pulls tommys tucked in shirt out and starts to unbutton it. she runs her hands up and down tommys toned body. Tommy moans. He loves her touch. Tommy reached for the zipper that was in the back of jude's dress. Suddenly the elevator lights flash on. They hear and feel the elevator start to move again.

Jude: great

Tommy: I know

Tommy quickly buttons his shirt back up as they reach the 4th floor. They see people standing there when the doors open.

Lady: were you stuck on there

Jude: uh yeah

Lady: for how long

Tommy looks at his watch: whoa, for half a hour

Lady: does that surprise you?

Tommy: yeah it didn't seem like that long

Lady: oh. Well have a nice night. By the way, that's a beautiful necklace

Jude smiles: thanks it was a birthday present

Lady: wow the guy who got you that must really care for you

Jude looks at tommy then back at the lady: ill say

The lady smiles and nods her head as she and the others get on the elevator

In the hotel room…..

Tommy: so girl, how was your birthday?

Jude: awesome, amazing, kickass…need I go on?

Tommy laughs: no. im glad you had a good time

Jude: I always have a good time with you

Tommy: ditto

Jude: seriously tommy, thanks for today

Tommy: what are friends for

Jude smiles sadly and thinks: yeah. JUST friends

Tommy's thoughts: JUST friends……

Jude: anyways, it is 10:01, I still have 2 more hours left of my birthday?

Tommy smirks: and what does your royal highness want to do

Jude laughs: I want to…eat!

Tommy: why doesn't that surprise me?

Jude: hey I haven't ate in like….  
Tommy: 2 hours

Jude: wrong! It was 2 hours and 7 minutes ago

Tommy sarcastically: well sor-ry

Jude: uh huh

Tommy: well I guess you are in for another surprise

Jude: another? No tommy i am tired of surprises

Tommy: I never knew those words existed in a girls vocabulary

Jude laughs: whats the surprise

Tommy: you are gonna be surprised when you taste how good a new york pizza is

Jude: really?

Tommy: yep and you can get them really big too

Jude: ooo new york is my kind of tommy

Tommy laughs: yeah they have atleast 500 different places to eat

Jude: ha ha ha. Just because I like to eat doesn't mean you should make fun of me

Tommy: your right. Im sorry

Jude: no your not

Tommy: your right im not, but I just thought it sounded nice

Jude laughs: just order the pizza quincy

Tommy: yes your royal highness

Jude laughs: while you do that I think I will take a shower

Tommy: good cause you smell

Jude smells her dress: you know the funny thing is…I smell like you

Tommy laughs: I wonder why

Jude: me too

Tommy: go girl

Jude laughs as she goes into the bathroom to take her shower. Meanwhile tommy orders the pizza. After he orders the pizza he decides to change into his pajamas then lay down on the bed and watch tv.

20 minutes later…..

Jude opens the bathroom door and looks at tommy who is laying down comfortably on the bed watching a Disney movie called Seventeen Again

Jude: tom quincy watching a Disney movie?

Tommy smiles: shut up. The dude on here looks just like kwest

Jude walks over and looks at the tv: yeah he does look like kwest

Tommy: remind me to ask him if he has ever been in any movies

Jude: yeah but then he would know that you were watching the Disney channel

Tommy: yeah that bit of information never leaves this room

Jude laughs: ok. The pizza isn't here yet?

Tommy: welcome to new york. It takes time for pizzas to be delivered. Especially when you get a big pizza like I ordered

Jude: how big?

Tommy smiles: lets just say we will have plenty for tomorrow

Jude laughs

Tommy: so you have a hour and half left of your birthday

Jude: yep and I plan on making you be nice to me for that full hour and a half

Tommy groans: that means you better be nice to me ALL day on my birthday

Jude smiles: fine

Tommy: so lets talk girl

Jude: about what?

Tommy: about our day

Jude smiles: I already told you I loved it

Tommy: really?

Jude sits down next to him: yeah I mean my fantasy came true, I got to go out of the country, I got the guitar I wanted, a beautiful necklace, and to top it off I am in a hotel room with lil tommy q watching a Disney movie

Tommy laughs: you just had to ruin it

Jude: sorry, but I just had to say it

Tommy: you are lucky its your birthday

Jude smiles widely: I know

Tommy: so lets talk about our make out session in the elevator

Jude smiles: ok

Tommy: well….

Jude: well what?

Tommy: well was it as good as you expected it to be?  
Jude: not really, plus it wasn't even with the guy I wanted

Tommys jaw drops

Jude: I was totally joking!

Tommy: that's not funny

Jude laughs: aww your face was priceless

Tommy: well im happy I entertain you

Jude laughs

Tommy: but seriously

Jude: it was better than I expected

Tommy: and was I the guy you wanted to do it with

Jude looks at tommy: uh could you rephrase that question?

Tommy laughs: yeah. Was I the guy you wanted to _make out _with?

Jude: yes you were quincy

Tommy: am I the guy you want to do it with?

Jude: tommy!

Tommy: what? a guy can be curious

Jude laughs: im not telling you

Tommy: well you are blushing so I take it that I am

Jude: no you are not

Tommy sarcastically: sure jude

Jude: youre not!

Tommy: mmmhmmm

Jude tries to hit tommy, but tommy grabs her arm and pulls her on top of him. Jude smiles. They are about to kiss when they hear a knock at the door.

Tommy groans: you know I think that we are just cursed

Jude laughs: I was thinking the same thing. But the bright side is…the foods here!

Tommy laughs as he gets up and goes to the door

After tommy pays for the food……

Jude: does this hotel have a pool?

Tommy: duh, what hotel doesn't have a pool

Jude: imma ignore that comment

Tommy: ok. Do you wanna eat down there?

Jude: yeah lets go…..

Tommy: actually, on second thought, do you wanna go to the pool or do you wanna play on your new guitar

Jude: omg I totally forgot that I bought it

Tommy laughs: and to think that just 12 hours ago you were squeezing the life outta me saying thank you over and over again because I gave it to you

Jude laughs: well your present kept on getting better and better…I just forgot about the first one  
Tommy laughs: so in other words, im spoiling you

Jude smiles: don't consider it a bad thing, consider it a good thing

Tommy: uh huh

Jude: im going to get the guitar

Tommy: I thought you were going to eat

Jude: oh yeah

Tommy laughs: I think you have ADD

Jude: I do not!

Tommy: yeah you do

Jude: no I don't, im just hyper and happy because I am having a really good birthday

Tommy: good or great?

Jude: a mixture of both

Tommy smiles: ill take that as a good thing

Jude also smiling: yes it is a very good thing

Tommy: ok then. Lets eat our $25 pizza

Jude: seriously? It cost $25

Tommy: to get a 30" pizza..yes

Jude: well atleast you will have plenty of left overs

Tommy: not with the way you eat

Jude with food in her mouth: hey

Tommy laughs: I think you said hey..right?

Jude laughs: yes

Tommy shakes his head and smiles  
jude: what are you shaking your head at

Tommy: you

Jude: why

Tommy: idk. Its just good to see you smile and laugh. It makes me wanna laugh and smile too

Jude smiles. Tommy smiles also  
Tommy: see

Jude laughs: your full of it quincy

Tommy: you aren't the first person who has told me that

Jude: that doesn't surprise me

Tommy: fine, see if I be nice to you ever again

Jude: I was just joking

Tommy: its too late now

Jude: tommy!  
Tommy laughs

Jude: you aren't funny

Tommy: yes I am

Jude: whatever

Tommy: oh don't get mad

Jude getting up: im not mad

Tommy: where are you going

Jude: to watch tv

Tommy: what about me

Jude: what about you

Tommy laughs: I know when a harrison is mad at me. trust me. I dated your sister. Your mad at me

Jude: no im not

Tommy: whatever harrison

Jude: tommy im not mad at you!

Tommy: ok

Jude: so lets go in the bed room and watch tv

Tommy: ok, but we are JUST watching tv

Jude smiles: wouldn't dream of doing anything else

Tommy: of course not

Jude laughs as she enters the bedroom. Tommy sits down on the bed close to the window and jude sits on the other bed

Jude: hey I want the bed by the window

Tommy: and I want another viper, you cant always get what you want

Jude laughs: actually you can get a new viper  
Tommy: I know, but I just felt like saying that

Jude: you just felt like being a smartass

Tommy smirks: exactly

Jude smiles and takes a bite of her pizza: this is really good

Tommy: I can tell you like it

Jude: how?

Tommy: that's your 4th slice

Jude: third

Tommy: well there is a fourth on your plate

Jude: well its good

Tommy laughs

Jude: whats on tv

Tommy: uh shows and movies

Jude: well aren't you a smart cookie

Tommy smirks: yep I was at the top of my class in highschool

Jude: were you?

Tommy: hell no. I didn't even…nevermind

Jude: what were you about to say?

Tommy: nothing, lets just watch something

Jude: ok. She notices the change in tommys mood

Tommy: hmm lets see if any scary movies are on….

Jude: tommy no. you know I hate scary movies

Tommy smiles: I know

Jude: you just want me on your lap

Tommy smirks: maybe, maybe not

Jude: I know you do quincy

Tommy: im not saying a word

Jude: well idc what you choose, as long as it isn't a Disney movie

Tommy groans: you are never gonna let me live that down are you?

Jude smiles: nope

Tommy: hmmm well how bout I just put it on MTV

Jude: sounds good to me

Tommy: do you know what show this is

Jude: the real world

Tommy: is it a good show

Jude: yeah I guess

Tommy: oh ok

Jude: yeah

Tommy: hurry up and eat

Jude: why?

Tommy: because I have this beat in my head and I wanna play it on the guitar

Jude: you mean _my_ new guitar

Tommy smiles: yes

Jude laughs: ok..wait we don't have a amp

Tommy smirks

Jude: you brought one  
Tommy: yeah

Jude: how come I didn't see it

Tommy: because it's a little one. I put it in one of my bags

Jude: sneaky quincy

Tommy: I try

Jude laughs: well im done

Tommy: yes!

Jude laughs: sometimes I wonder who the older person is in this relationship…I mean friendship

Tommy looks at her weird

Jude: right. So im just gonna go get the guitar.

She leaves the room in a hurry. Tommy's Thoughts: did she just say relationship? I don't have a problem with her saying that, its just that I didn't think she thought that way. Great now I bet she thinks I am mad or something about her saying relationship. Great move quincy by looking at her like that……

Jude's Thoughts: jude you have a big mouth. I just had to say relationship. It was a honest mistake though..even though we act like we are in a relationship. Judging by the look on his face he was freaked out…great I have a big mouth…..

Jude walks back into the room and looks at tommy who seems to be lost in his thoughts. Jude clears her throat: ahem

Tommy doesn't hear her

Jude a little louder: ahem!

Tommy is still lost in his thoughts of jude

Jude, growing impatient, reaches for the pillow on her bed. She picks it up and throws it at tommy.

Tommy: hey!

Jude laughs: well you weren't paying attention to me

Tommy: I didn't even know you were in the room

Jude: my point exactly

Tommy stands up and smirks

Jude: why are you looking at me like that

Tommy doesn't say anything. He grabs his pillow

Jude backing away: now tommy I only threw the pillow so I could get your attention

Tommy smirking: well you got my attention

Jude getting nervous: great..now..lets uh…lets make a new song

Tommy: oh now harrison, your not getting off that easy

Jude: but its my birthday

Tommy: well here is another one of my birthday presents

Jude is cornered against the wall: but I don't like this birthday present

Tommy now 2 inches in front of her: too bad

Jude's Thoughts: oh god he is really close to me right now…no jude don't think like that. He is about to hit you with a pillow…but he still looks so cute with his pajamas on…..

Tommy: harrison!

Jude snapping back from her thoughts: huh

Tommy laughs: what were you thinking about

Jude blushes: nothing. Nothing at all

Tommy smiles: uh huh

Jude: I was thinking about..shoes

Tommy: shoes? I don't believe you

Jude: tommy every typical teenage girl thinks about shoes

Tommy: youre not typical

Jude: resent that

Tommy laughs: it's the truth

Jude: well I was thinking about shoes

Tommy leans in and whispers: you're a bad liar

Jude whispering: sorry

Tommy closes the space between him and jude. They kiss for 5 minutes, then tommy pulls away

Tommy: we have a song to write

Jude: you stop kissing me to tell me that we have a song to write?

Tommy smiles: well sorry, but I cant get this stupid beat out of my head and imma go crazy if I don't play it on your guitar

Jude: unbelievable

Tommy: well look at it this way, the sooner we finish the song, the sooner we can go to bed  
Jude smiles: I like the way you think

Tommy smirks: that's what all the girls say

Jude laughs and hands him the guitar: shut up quincy and play the beat so we can go to bed

Tommy smiles and plugs it into the amp: ok

Tommy plays the beat. Jude immediately likes it and starts to think of the lyrics to it.

Tommy: so what do you have so far

Jude: how did you know I was thinking of lyrics

Tommy: you were bobbing your head up and down and your eyes were closed

Jude smiles: you know me to well

Tommy: you tell me that everyday

Jude: well its scary

Tommy: tell me about it

Jude: anyways, I have a verse and half of the chorus

Tommy: well lets write it down before you forget. You know people with ADD always forget things

Jude laughs: I don't have ADD!

Tommy: whatever you say harrison

Jude: get me some paper quincy

Tommy: hey im not the artist. Im not supposed to bring paper

Jude: well I didn't

Tommy: well I guess you are just outta luck aren't you

Jude: tommy!  
Tommy laughs: I got some paper

Jude: why did you bring it?

Tommy: because I knew you were gonna think of a song

Jude: again with the knowing me too well thing

Tommy laughs as he hands her the paper

2 hours later…..

Tommy: I think we have yet another hit

Jude: you think?

Tommy: yeah all we need to do is add the bass and drums to this and it will defiantly be a hit

Jude: ill talk to SME when we get back

Tommy smiles: so guess what

Jude: what

Tommy: its time for bed

Jude looks at the time: damn

Tommy: aren't you supposed to be happy?

Jude: oh im happy that its time to go to bed, but im sad that my birthday is over

Tommy: sorry. You have to wait a whole 365 days until your next birthday

Jude groans: don't remind me

Tommy laughs: im not tired

Jude: me neither

Tommy smiles: so do you wanna pull a all nighter

Jude smiles: that sounds like fun. But what will we do

Tommy's Thoughts: each other

Tommy: its new york, theres always something to do

Jude smiles

Tommy: what?

Jude: that's not what you were thinking

Tommy: uh..i don't know what you are talking about

Jude: quincy I totally read your mind just a few seconds ago

Tommy laughing nervously: what are you talking about

Jude: tell me what you were thinking after I asked you what will we do

Tommy: I wasn't thinking anything

Jude laughs: whatever quincy

Tommy: anyways…we can go down to the pool or something

Jude: I don't really feel like swimming

Tommy: hmm how about we go down to the game room

Jude: isn't it closed

Tommy smirks: there are advantages on being famous

Jude smiles: you are so right

They both put on some clothes and are about to leave the room. Tommy walks out the door but jude turns around.

Tommy: what are you doing?

Jude: im going to get my cell fone

Tommy: what do you need your cell fone for

Jude: you never know…..

Tommy smiles and shakes his head: whatever you say harrison.

Jude grabs her cell fone and leaves the room with tommy.

At the service desk……

Receptionist: hello mr. quincy, hello ms. harrison

Tommy: hi, I was wondering if there was anyway we could get the key to the game room

Receptionist: im sorry but its closed

Tommy gives her a pouty face: but we are really bored….

Receptionist: well…um…how bout this…I will give you the key if you and ms. harrison will sign something for me

Jude: deal

The receptionist hands them the key and a piece of paper. Tommy and jude quickly signed the paper and were off to the game room.

In the game room……

Jude: you wanna know something funny?

Tommy: what?

Jude: your third floor has about as many games as this room

Tommy laughs: I know

Jude: im trying to decide if that's pathetic or cool

Tommy: go with the second one

Jude laughs: look this room even has a pool table, like yours

Tommy: hmmm wanna make out on it?

Jude laughs: tempting but…no

Tommy looking sad: fine

Jude: quincy that face doesn't work with me

Tommy: are you sure

Jude: yeah..im..im sure

Tommy laughs: uh huh

Jude: so what do you wanna play

Tommy: everything

Jude: every game in here?

Tommy: yep

Jude: I swear you are a teenager at heart

Tommy smiles: yep

Jude: well which game first

Tommy: the driving game. You need all the practice you can get, even if it is pretend

Jude laughs: that's not funny

Tommy: yes it is, that's why you laughed

Jude: lets just play

Tommy: wait…lets make a bet

Jude: a bet?

Tommy: yes. If I win you have to jump in the naked

Jude's jaw drops: fine, but if I win _you_ have to jump in the pool naked

Tommy: fine, and if it's a tie, we both jump in the pool naked

Jude smiles: deal

After the game…..

Jude: YESSS!

Tommy: I cant believe I just lost to you on a driving game!

Jude: quincy why is that so hard to believe!

Tommy: because you are a terrible driver!

Jude: so what! this game is only about speed and you know I like to speed

Tommy mumbling: aint that the truth

Jude: hey don't be a sore loser

Tommy: I demand a rematch!

Jude: no way

Tommy gives one of his pouty faces: please

Jude groans: fine, but under one condition

Tommy: what?

Jude: if you lose again, you have jump in the pool naked AND you have to let me take a picture of it in my fone. For blackmail

Tommy: hell no!

Jude laughs: that's the only way im gonna have a rematch with you

Tommy: fine then I wont have a rematch

Jude: ok, then I can go back home and tell everybody how I beat you on a driving game

Tommy groans: fine. you have a deal

Jude smirks: yes!

Tommy takes a deep breath

Jude: ready?

Tommy: yep

During the game…..

Tommy is winning. Jude is trying to catch up. The are on their last lap. Tommy turns his head and smiles widely at jude letting her know he is about to win. Jude switches gears and tries to speed up. Tommy looks at her and she looks at tommy, then blows him a kiss. That messed up tommys concentration. When he turned his head back to the game he realized he was about to crash. Jude, on the other hand, passed him and crossed the finish line.

Jude: yes!

Tommy: i..you..but…you tricked me!

Jude smiles: there are advantages of being a girl you know

Tommy: I cant believe I fell for that!

Jude laughs: I can

Tommy groans

Jude: looks like im about to get a seriously hot and rated R picture on my fone

Tommy sighs: ok, lets go get this over with

Jude laughs and opens the door: after you

Tommy rolls his eyes at her

At the pool….

Jude: ok quincy…strip

Tommy smirks at her

Jude: oh shut up, don't give me that look

Tommy laughs: I didn't say anything

Jude: I know what that face means

Tommy: whatever

Jude: enough procrastinating

Tommy sighs: ok ok

Tommy takes off his shirt and pants

Jude: I said naked

Tommy: but….

Jude: c'mon quincy

Tommy: do you even have your cell fone with you?

Jude smirks: you know I do. Remember…you never know what might happen

Tommy cant help but smile

Jude: now loose the boxers and jump into the pool

Tommy: fine

Tommy turns around and takes off his boxers, then quickly jumps into the pool. As he comes back up….

Jude: wow I cant believe you actually did it

Tommy smiles. Jude's Thoughts: he looks so hot when he is wet…….

Jude: so now you have to come out so I can get a picture

Tommy: are seriously gonna make me take a picture naked?

Jude: yep

Tommy: jude

Jude: im sorry tommy, but you lost the bet

Tommy sighs: fine

Tommy gets out of the pool. Judes jaw drops. She tries to concentrate on what she has to do. Tommy smirks when he sees her reaction. Jude shakily grabs her fone from her pocket and presses the camera button on it.

Jude nervously: uh..smile for the camera

Tommy smiles but not because jude told him to smile, but because of how he had unnerved her.

Tommy: so can I but my boxers back on now

Jude's Thoughts: no…I mean…bad jude

Jude: uh yeah quincy..ill just be..uh…outside..i need a little..um….

Tommy: air?

Jude: yeah..i need air

Tommy stifling his laugh: ok

As jude leaves tommy laughs to himself. He quickly puts his clothes back on then walks out into the hallway.

Tommy: hey girl

Jude didn't hear him because she is lost in thoughts about what she had just seen

Tommy: hello..earth to jude harrison

Jude still doesn't respond

Tommy: jude!

Jude jumps from her thoughts

Jude: geeze tommy give me a heartattack

Tommy laughs: sorry but I had to get your attention some how..and I didn't have a pillow

Jude laughs

Tommy: I still haven't gotten you back for that either

Jude: well my mom says to never hold a grudge

Tommy: uh huh

Jude: so are we going back to the game room?

Tommy: yeah I wanna play another game

Jude: are we gonna make another bet?

Tommy smiles: yeah, but im gonna win this time

Jude: keep telling yourself that quincy

Back in the game room…..

Tommy: lets play pool

Jude: oh…ok

Tommy smirks: you do know how to play pool don't you?

Jude: yeah..i know how to play mumbles next part a little bit

Tommy laughs: good luck

Jude: yeah..ok if I win you have to do 100 push ups……

Tommy: that's easy

Jude: with one hand

Tommy: what!  
Jude laughs: 50 on one hand and 50 on the other

Tommy: ok fine, and if I win you have run 2 miles on the treadmill in the workout room

Jude: deal

Tommy: ok lets rack em up

Jude laughs

During the game…..

Tommy is winning. He only has to hit the 8 ball in and he will win. Jude still has 3 balls she needs to hit in.

Tommy: your form is bad

Jude: what!

Tommy laughs: I mean your form of how you are shooting is bad

Jude: oh

Tommy goes up behind her.

Tommy: here hold your stick like this. Now put one hand down on the table

All the time tommy is giving instructions he has his arms wrapped around jude

Tommy: ok did you get that?

Jude's Thoughts: hell no I didn't get that. Did you really expect me to concentrate on anything you are saying when your arms are around me like that? Plus you were breathing in my ear!...

Tommy: jude!

Jude: huh?

Tommy smiles: did you hear anything I just said

Jude: yeah I head you

Tommy laughs: ok

After game……

Tommy: that's the last time I ever give you advice!

Jude starts laughing

Tommy: its not funny

Jude: yes it is! Its funny because I am a terrible pool player and I just beat you

Tommy: don't rub it in!

Jude still laughing: aww tommy..im..sorry

Tommy: im sure you are

Jude: well you know what you have to do

Tommy sighs: I know

Tommy gets on the floor and starts to do his push ups

10 minutes later….

Jude: 97, 98, 99, 100

Tommy drops on to his stomach

Jude: that was pretty good quincy

Tommy out of breath: it was hard as hell

Jude: you cannot tell me that you don't exercise  
Tommy: I don't

Jude: whatever quincy. you have to work out because you have a toned body and not to mention you have a 6 pack

Tommy smiles: im glad you noticed  
Jude: well im a girl, im supposed to notice these things

Tommy laughs: ok so I might work out

Jude: exactly

Tommy standing up: its hot

Jude smiles: no you just worked up a sweat

Tommy smiles: you're right. And now we are gonna see how in shape you are

Jude: we are?

Tommy: yep. We are going to the weight room  
jude: no we aren't

Tommy: yes we are

Jude: tommy im outta shape

Tommy smirks: well atleast you admitted it

Jude laughs: how about we go to the pool

Tommy: oh no. im never going back into that pool room again

Jude starts laughing: fine what do you wanna do

Tommy: we still haven't played every game in here

Jude: whats next

Tommy: uh that game with the guns

Jude laughs: ok

By the time they got done playing all the games….

Jude and tommy had played all the games in the game room.Tommy had won some of the bets and jude had won some of the bets. By the time they were done jude had done 20 set ups, made out with tommy on the pool table and ran down the hall with only pants on. Tommy had jumped into a pool, done 100 push ups, sung pick up the pieces to jude, danced to once of judes songs, and ran two miles on the treadmill in the weightroom.

Tommy: ok im never betting with you again

Jude laughs: that's because you always loose

Tommy: hey I won a couple times

Jude: yeah, a couple

Tommy: well i..i let you win

Jude: oh whatever quincy

Tommy: I did

Jude: uh huh

Tommy: im hungry

Jude: me too

Tommy: when aren't you hungry

Jude: hey! Those set ups made me work up a appetite, well that and beating you at all these games

Tommy: ha ha ha

Jude: what time is it?

Tommy: whoa its 5:10

Jude: seriously?

Tommy: yeah, time went by fast

Jude: tell me about it

Tommy: hey follow me

Jude: where are you taking me?

Tommy: you'll see

Tommy grabbed jude's hand. He took her up atleast 8 flights of stairs. By the 9th flight jude was tired

Jude: couldn't we of taken the elevator

Tommy: nope it doesn't go to where I am taking me

Jude: where are you taking me? to heaven?

Tommy laughs: we're almost there. He glances at his watch

Tommy: we only have a couple of minutes. Hurry up

Jude: im going as fast as I can

Tommy: girl you really are out of shape

Jude: I would hit you, but im too tired

Tommy: here this is the top floor.

He takes her up 5 more steps then opens a door. Before they step threw the door…

Tommy: I have to put my hands over your eyes

Jude: oh god, another surprise?

Tommy: in way..i just don't want you to see it yet

Jude sighs: ok quincy

They step through the door. Once tommy uncovers her eyes…

Jude gasps: wow tommy this is so beautiful………..

OK that's it..for now..maybe not for tonight, but its it for right now. lol. tell me if you like it or hate it! TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	27. Chapter 27

Jude: tommy its so beautiful

Tommy smiles: you know I could say something cheesy right now

Jude laughs: as long as it's a compliment

Tommy: well you look beautiful too

Jude smiles: thank you

Tommy smirks: but this sunrise is even prettier

Jude's jaw drops: tommy

Tommy laughs: I was joking

Jude hits him: way to ruin the moment

Tommy rolls his eyes: c'mon, we can sit down over here

Jude follows tommy and sits down on the edge of the building

Jude: isn't this kinda dangerous?

Tommy smirks: aren't you up for risks harrison?

Jude smiles: sometimes

Tommy: well ok then. Sit

Jude sits down next to him. He puts his arm around her shoulders. She rests her head in his chest.

Jude: it really is beautiful up here. you can see everything

Tommy: I should have taken you up here last night. You would have been able to see the lights of new york

Jude smirks: well last night, or should I say a couple of hours ago you were too busy loosing every game

Tommy: don't remind me

Jude laughs: thanks quincy

Tommy: for what? loosing the games on purpose and letting you win? No problem

Jude laughs: no thanks for taking me up here, thanks for all of my presents, thanks for taking me to new york, thanks for the shopping spree, thanks for- -

Tommy: girl just say thanks for everything

Jude laughs: ok, thanks for everything

Tommy smiles: I really wish you would stop thanking me

Jude smiles: well im sorry, but you need serious thanking

Tommy: no I don't

Jude: yeah you do

Tommy: well im not used to people saying thank you

Jude: why not?

Tommy: idk. Probably because I never do anything thank-you worthy

Jude: you should work on that

Tommy smirks: I think I am

Jude: yeah, and if you want, you can keep practicing on me. you know I need a new car

Tommy laughs: ha! The day I buy you a car will be the day darius stops thinking about money

Jude laughs: so I guess you're never buying me a car

Tommy: nope!

Jude: tommy!

Tommy: what? im not gonna be responsible for endangering the lives of innocent people

Jude: you wouldn't be endangering them!

Tommy: oh yes I would. Ill let someone else have that on their conscious

Jude: you're mean

Tommy laughs: no im just honest

Jude: you forgot that I beat you at that driving game!

Tommy groans: well that's different

Jude: how?

Tommy: uh..idk it just was

Jude laughs: shut up quincy

Tommy: how bout we both shut up and enjoy the rest of the sunrise

Jude: deal

She gets comfortable in tommys arms by snuggling her head into his chest. He smiles and puts his head on top of hers. They sit like that for the rest of the sunrise.

20 minutes later……

Jude: ok the only bad thing about sunrise is that the sun actually rises

Tommy laughs: did you just hear yourself

Jude thinks about what she just said: I meant that the sun shines in your face when it is all the way up

Tommy looks at her and starts to laugh

Jude: shut up, I haven't had sleep in a 24 hours ok

Tommy: I didn't say a word

Jude: uh huh

Tommy looks at his watch: its 6:15

Jude: what time is our flight back to good ol Canada?

Tommy: at 7:45

Jude: did you get the first flight of the day

Tommy laughs: no, I jus thought you would want to get back to see saidie and everybody

Jude mumbles: well you thought wrong

Tommy laughs

Jude sighs: its sad to know that I have to leave this hotel. It now holds so many memories for me

Tommy: are you trying to be funny

Jude tries to stifle her laugh but fails: no

Tommy gets up and rolls his eyes: just remember one thing

Jude: what

Tommy: what happens in new york stays in new york

Jude: uh uh. You know I have to tell saidie

Tommy: oh no! you are not telling her anything

Jude: but tommy!

Tommy: she is with my best friend. She will defiantly tell him

Jude: no she wont

Tommy: how do you know

Jude: because I tell her everything else and she doesn't tell him

Tommy looks at her. She realizes what she just said

Jude: I mean uh….

Tommy: you tell saidie everything that goes on between you and me

Jude nervously: uh..maybe…kinda sorta…yeah

Tommy cant help but smile. When jude sees him smile she gets less nervous

Jude: you aren't mad

Tommy sighs: no, that's your sister so it only seems right that you tell her

Jude: ok so can I tell her about last night

Tommy takes a big sigh: just don't tell her about the pool thing

Jude laughs: but that's the part im dieing to tell her about!

Tommy: but

Jude: tommy…..

Tommy: fine

Jude: really?

Tommy: yeah I don't care if you tell her  
Jude smiles widely: ok

Tommy: lets go and pack

Jude: why?

Tommy: because we have a flight to catch

Jude: not until another hour and half

Tommy: well silly me thought that you would want some breakfast, but I can that you don't….

Jude: lets go pack!

Tommy laughs as jude takes his hand and pulls him back into the building. The go down all of the stairs they climbed up

Back in the hotel room……

Tommy is done packing. He goes to check on jude to see how her packing is going.

Tommy: are you done

Jude: almost

Tommy looks: that's way more stuff then what we came with

Jude smiles: well I seem to remember someone taking me shopping

Tommy groans: so in other words, I set myself up

Jude laughs: yeah you pretty much did. Now you have to carry 6 extra bags

Tommy: great, atleast my biceps are getting a workout too

Jude laughs: I forgot that I made you run 2 miles..and do 100 push ups

Tommy: im going in the other room

Jude laughs as he leaves the room, then says: you are a sore loser

Tommy comes back to her door: and I heard that

Jude laughs: sorry, but it's the truth

Tommy: I told you I let you win

Jude: uh huh. now leave quincy I have packing to finish

Tommy: whatever you say your royal higness…oh wait its not your birthday anymore..i can be mean to you

Jude: unfortunately

Tommy smirks: well in the case…..

Jude: tommy don't say anything mean

Tommy laughs: I wasn't going to

Jude: I don't believe you

Tommy puts his hands up: I wasn't

Jude: whatever…anyways im done packing

Tommy: well good. We have a whole 15 minutes to eat

Jude: seriously? Only 15 minutes

Tommy: actually probably about 5 because we have to get down there and wait in line

Jude: well I vote pizza

Tommy laughs: you want pizza at 7 o'clock in the morning?

Jude smiles: yes

Tommy: you can tell you are a teenager

Jude: and proud of it

Tommy laughs as he walks into the kitchen. Jude follows him

In the kitchen….

Tommy: ok how many slices do you want

Jude: how many are left?

Tommy: 8

Jude: really?

Tommy: yeah, does that surprise you?

Jude: yeah I mean last night I know I had about 8 pieces

Tommy coughs as he says: 10

Jude laughs: ok so maybe 10 and you had 4

Tommy: yeah….

Jude: well that's just a lot of pieces left  
Tommy: I told there would be. So how many pieces do you want now

Jude: just two

Tommy raises his eyebrow at her: just two

Jude laughs: yep

Tommy: ok

He fixes jude and himself two slices of pizza. While the food is in the microwave….

Jude sits on the counter. Tommy walks over and stands in between jude's legs

Tommy: you wanna know something funny

Jude smiling: what

Tommy: I thank this is the first time you have actually been cheerful in the morning

Jude: you are absolutely right

Tommy: and you wanna know something else?

Jude: what?

Tommy: you were actually up at 5 something in the morning just to see the sunrise

Jude: well that was because I haven't been to sleep, but that's still a plus

Tommy smiles: yes it is. Congratulations

Jude in a flirty tone: so do I get something for actually being nice in the morning?

Tommy: im not getting you a car

Jude laughs and hits him: I wasn't talking about a car

Tommy smiles realizing what she was talking about: well I have one thing I could give you

Jude smiles and puts her arms around his neck: and whats that

Tommy smiles and picks her up off the counter and takes her into the bedroom. He lays her down on her back

Jude smiles: ok so all I wanted was a kiss, but this works too

Tommy laughs as he leans down and kisses her. Her hands automatically go to his hair. Tommy groans and deepens the kiss making it more passionate. Jude's hands leave tommys hair and go to tommys back. Just then the microwave goes off. Jude pulls away

Jude breathing hardly and whispering: that would be the pizza

Tommy whispering: oh well

He kisses her again

15 minutes later….

Tommy pulls away out of breath

Tommy whispering: girl I would love to keep making out with you, but we have a flight to catch

Jude groans: I know

Tommy smiles: sorry

Jude smiles: oh well. Ill go get ready in the bathroom

Tommy: whats wrong with what you have on

Jude: nothing..i guess

Tommy smiles: exactly. So lets go

Jude: bossy much

Tommy laughs: im not bossy im just….

Jude coughs: bossy

Tommy smirks: well atleast my hair isn't messed up

Jude: uh look in the mirror

Tommy goes and looks in the mirror. Jude starts laughing because of the look on tommys face is priceless

Tommy: wait, I have to get some jell out of my bag

Jude laughs: im the girl and im not even worried about my hair

Tommy: you should look in the mirror too

Jude looks in the mirror

Jude: ok you're right, we cant go anywhere till we fix our hair

Tommy smirks: jude harrison is actually worried about her hair

Jude: tommy quincy is a neat freak about his hair

Tommy: hey

Jude laughs: well you started it

Tommy: hurry up, we only have like 2 minutes to spare

Jude: it takes longer than 2 minutes to fix my hair

Tommy: ditto, but I don't have my fast cars, so I wont be able to get us to the airport fast

Jude: for once I wish you had the viper

Tommy laughs

2 minutes later…..

Tommy: jude we have to go

Jude: ok. My hair is half way decent

Tommy: it looks fine

Jude: I wish I could say the same for you

Tommy: hey!

Jude laughs: I was just joking

Tommy shakes his head: ill take all of your bags and you can take mine

Jude: that seems fair since you only have like 3 compared to my….

Tommy: 9

Jude laughs: sorry

Tommy: uh huh

They grab the bags and head out the door. Tommy checks out downstairs and heads for the car

In the car…..

Jude: ok speedy Gonzales lets go

Tommy laughs: this car isn't half as fast as the viper

Jude: aww tommy misses his viper

Tommy: that's not funny

Jude smiles: yes it is

Tommy starts the car: no it isn't

Jude: so how fast do you think this convertible can go?

Tommy smiles: its gonna go pretty fast..at least the way im about to drive it

Jude smiles and puts her seatbelt on: ok

At the airport……

Jude: hurry up quincy, they just called our flight

Tommy: well you aren't the one carrying all these bags

Jude laughs: again im sorry, but you're the one who took me shopping

Tommy: something I will never do again

Jude: whatever quincy

Tommy: go right

Jude: I know where im going!

Tommy: well excuse me

Jude laughs

On the plane……

Tommy sighs: ok I think those bags weigh atleast 150 pounds

Jude: oh you are over exaggerating

Tommy: you were only carrying two bags and your guitar

Jude smiles: well im the girl, you are supposed to be stronger than me and carry the bags

Tommy: you know sometimes I can seriously tell that you and saidie are sisters

Jude: ugh don't say that

Tommy laughs: sorry girl, but it's the truth

Jude: I admit she taught me how to shop…

Tommy: I figured that out

Jude: but that's the only thing we have in common

Tommy: uh huh

Jude: it is!

Tommy: whatever. why is it that when we were downtown you didn't like shopping

Jude: that was shoes. I didn't like shopping for shoes

Tommy: I should of taking you shoe shopping then

Jude laughs. Tommy smiles  
Jude: why do you do that?

Tommy: do what?

Jude: why do you smile whenever I laugh?

Tommy: because you are really pretty when you smile and it makes me wanna laugh

Jude: aww that was sweet

Tommy laughs

Jude: what? it was

Tommy smiles: thanks..i guess

Jude laughs: now everytime I laugh im going to look at you and see if you smile

Tommy smirks: whatever  
Just then the steward comes to their isle.

Steward: excuse me sir, I just thought I would tell you that you and your girlfriend can take off your seatbelts

Tommy: ok thank you

The steward leaves.

Jude: you didn't deny it quincy

Tommy: deny what?

Jude: she just called me your girlfriend

Tommy: oh…well I guess im just used to hearing you be called my girlfriend

Jude: so you are just gonna quit denying?

Tommy smiles: maybe…maybe not

Jude tries to hide her huge smile but tommy notices.

The rest of the plane ride goes by smoothly. Tommy and jude talked basically through the whole ride

At the airport in Canada……

Tommy sighs as he sees their bags. Jude laughs

Jude: quincy they are not that heavy

Tommy rolls his eyes: whatever

Jude: whimp

Tommy smirks then say sarcastically: I love you too

Jude laughs then blushes. Tommy smiles realizing the effect he had on jude

Jude: well lets go..we have to get your precious viper

Tommy: you drove the mustang here

Jude: oh yeah that's right

Tommy shakes his head: you have a terrible memory

Jude laughs: I know

Tommy picks up all the bags: lets go harrison

Jude smiles: need a hand

Tommy smirks: no thank you

Jude laughs: since I drove here can I drive back

Tommy: uh…..

Jude gives him a pouty face: please tommy. please please please

Tommy sighs: I hate it when you make that face

Jude laughs: no you don't, you fall for it everytime

Tommy laughs: I know

Jude: where are the keys?

Tommy looks down then back up: uh they are in my pocket

Jude smirks: well get them

Tommy: how do you expect me to get them! I have my hands full

Jude sighs: ill get them myself. And with that she reaches in tommy's pocket for the keys

Tommy: hey girl, easy

Jude laughs: sorry

She finally finds the keys to the mustang.

During the ride back to her house…..

Jude: what time is it?

Tommy: its uh…9:42

Jude: really?

Tommy: yep

Jude: well when I get home I am going up to my room and going straight to bed

Tommy smirks: what harrison, you cant handle all nighters?

Jude: hey I am the one who stayed for over 60 hours when I first got home

Tommy: true

Jude: I still don't think I am caught on sleep from that

Tommy laughes

Jude pulls into her driveway

Jude: are you coming in?

Tommy smirks: I have to carry your 9 bags in don't i?

Jude laughs: yeah you do

Tommy rolls his eyes and gets out of the car. He pops the trunk and grabs the bags. He then looks up at jude

Tommy: uh are you gonna open the door?

Jude: yeah….  
Tommy: today?

Jude laughs: yes

Tommy: what are you looking at?

Jude: anyone ever tell you that you look cute when you are struggling

Tommy smiles: as cute as that sounded…please open the door

Jude: fine

Jude walks up to her door and unlocks it. when she unlocks the second door she finds saidie and kwest standing at the doorway. Kwest is smirking and saidie is smirking with her hands on her hips

Jude: uh..hey saidie

Saidie smiles: hey jude, happy birthday..cuz you know I didn't get to say it to you yesterday

Kwest: yeah happy belated birthday

Tommy: I remember when I used to get 'hellos' and 'hi'

Saidie: hey tomm—whoa

She notices all the bags tommy was carrying

Saidie: ok I so didn't pack her that much stuff

Jude laughs  
Tommy rolls his eyes and sighs: I had the oh so bright idea to take her shopping

Kwest laughs

Saidie: you took her shopping?

Jude smiles: yep

Saidie: where?

Tommy: in new york

Saidie's eyes open and her jaw drops: in new york! You took her to another country!

Tommy: uh yeah

Saidie: you are so lucky

Jude smiles: I know

Tommy: as much as I would love to continue the conversation in the doorway, while im carrying these heavy bags….but….

Jude: oh yeah..sorry

They step into the front room. Tommy drops the bags. Kwest comes up behind him and hits him in the arm

Tommy: ow dude!

Kwest: I didn't even hit you that hard

Tommy: I know but im sore

Kwest smirks and raises his eyebrow: from what?

Tommy: shut up dude

Jude: pervert. He is sore because I made him do 100 push ups

Kwest: what not as strong as you used to be T?

Tommy: she made me do 50 on one hand and 50 on the other

Kwest: oh

Saidie: and why did you make him do that?

Jude smirks: he uh..lost a bet

Tommy trying to change the subject: so uh jude why don't you tell them about your girfts

Jude: no I want to tell them about—

Saidie: yeah what all did tommy get you

Kwest: besides a trip to new york

Jude rolls her eyes as tommy smirks

Jude smiles: he gave me his very first gibbson guitar

Saidie sarcastically: joy

Kwest: hey that guitar is a classic

Saidie: forgive me if I don't get excited

Tommy laughs

Jude: and he got tickets to see a Grease musical

Saidies jaw drops: seriously?

Jude smiles: yeah

Saidie: wow tom, not too bad

Tommy smiles: thanks saidie

Jude: and he got me this. Jude pointed to her necklace

Saidie: tommy you got her that?

Tommy: yeah

Jude: yep

Kwest: yeah

Saidie: am I the only one who is excited about this?

Tommy: yeah

Jude: I had all last night to admire it

Kwest: and I had already seen it

Jude and saidie: when?

Kwest: when we were downtown

Jude: sneaky quincy  
Tommy just smiles his million dollar smile

They continue to talk about their day in new york and all of the events that happened. Well not all of the events because kwest was in the room, but the major ones.

Saidie: wow jude that was like your best birthday ever

Jude: you have no idea. Saidie I have to talk to you later

Saidie: ok

Jude smiles then looks at tommy who was trying to hold back a smile

Saidie: what did I miss

Jude smiles and shakes her head and says: nothing. Nothing at all

Kwest raises his eyebrow

Tommy: dude shutup up

Kwest: I didn't say anything

Tommy: you didn't have to

Kwest laughs

Tommy: uh jude can I talk to you in the other room for a second?

Jude: sure

Tommy and jude leave the room.

Saidie: wow

Kwest: tell me about it. I cant believe he did all that for her

Saidie: I can

Kwest: how?

Saidie: he is head over heals for her. I knew he was gonna do something big

Kwest: yeah I guess your right

Saidie notices jude's cell fone on sitting on the table.

Saidie: I wonder if she took any good pictures while she was in new york

Kwest: look and see

Saidie picks up jude's fone and flips it open. What she sees makes her jaw drop

Saidie: OMG! JUDE GET IN HERE NOW!

In the other room…..

Tommy: I wanna talk to you about something

Jude: what?

Tommy: well---

Tommy gets cut off when he hears saidie yell for jude

Jude: uh oh…what did I do now………..

Ok that's it for now. I told you guys I would get a long post out tonight. Lol. tell me if you like it or hate it! TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	28. Chapter 28

Jude hesitantly walks into the living room. Saidie stands with one hand on her hips with judes cell fone in the other

Jude nervously: uh..hey…hey saidie

Saidie walks towards her and takes her by the arm: I need to talk to you in the other room

Jude: no no, uh I think I feel safer out here

Saidie: jude

Jude sighs: fine

Just as they are about to walk into the kitchen mrs. harrison comes home

MH: hey everyone

Jude: mom! Thank god you're home!

MH: why?

Jude: uh because I missed you

MH: really?

Jude smiles: yeah I did!

Tommy and kwest try to stifle their laughs. Mrs. harrison looks at them

MH: did I miss something?

Tommy: oh no mrs. harrison

MH: ok. So when did you two get back

Jude: a couple minutes ago

MH: did you have fun?

Jude: yeah he took me to new york

MH: I know

Jude and saidie: how?

MH: he checked with me to make sure it was ok

Saidie: so you knew and I didn't know

MH: afraid so

Kwest laughs but stops immediately when he sees saidie's face.

MH looks at everyone weird: ok, well im just going to go upstairs and get some shut eye. Ill talk to you guys later

Tommy and kwest: bye mrs. harrison

Saidie and jude: bye mom

Tommy could tell saidie was about to say something but tommy said something before she could

Tommy: so have you guys ate yet?

Kwest: nope

Tommy: we haven't either

Kwest: didn't the hotel have breakfast?

Jude: well we were gonna eat pizza

Saidie: how come you didn't?

Tommy quickly: uh because I reminded her that pizza in the morning was all the good. He laughs nervously

Kwest smirks: uh huh

Tommy: keep talking dude and I wont buy you breakfast

Kwest: shutting up now

Jude laughs: so saidie are you gonna go with us

Saidie sighs: yes, but we are so gonna have a talk later

Jude: I know

Tommy: so everybody ready?

Kwest and saidie: yep

Tommy: lets go

Jude: and guess who's driving

Kwest: hell no

Saidie: dear god

Tommy: no way girl

Jude: I hate all of you

They all laugh and head out the door. Jude leaves a note telling her mom that she and the saidie were going out for breakfast. She sees her cell fone sitting on the table and quickly picks it up

Outside….

Kwest: T man, can I drive

Tommy looks at him: hell no

Kwest: but you let jude drive

Tommy: so that's different

Kwest: how?

Saidie: simple, jude has boobs

Tommy starts laughing as kwest rolls his eyes. Jude walks up

Jude: whats so funny?

Tommy: nothing

Kwest smiles and gets into the car

Jude: saidie what so funny?

Saidie: oh nothing

Saidie gets in the car

Jude looked at tommy who was trying to hide his smile

Jude: tommy what did I miss

Tommy smirks: nothing important

Jude: you're gonna tell me eventually

Tommy smiles: get in the car harrison

Jude: tommy…

Tommy: im not telling you

Jude: please please please please please please—

Tommy: jude I will let you drive if you stop saying please

Jude smiles: fine

Tommy rolls his eyes and tosses her the keys. They walk around the car and get in

Kwest: whoa whoa whoa, tom you are in the wrong seat

Jude smiles: no he's not. He is letting me drive

Saidie: see what I mean?

Tommy starts to laugh again

Jude: what is so funny!

Kwest chuckles

Saidie: nothing, just..drive..safely

Jude rolls her eyes: im a good driver, right quincy

Tommy looks at her: uh…no comment

Kwest starts to laugh

Jude: tommy knows im a good driver…I beat him at---

Tommy: jude really is a good driver guys

Jude giggles

Saidie: we missed something

Kwest: yet again

Tommy and jude look at each other smiling.

Tommy: drive girl

Jude: ok, where to

Kwest and saidie: denny's

Tommy and jude turn around and give them weird looks

Saidie: what, we like the restaurant

Jude turns back around: o-k

Tommy mumbles to jude: that's your sister

Saidie hits him on the head: I heard that tommy

Jude giggles and pulls out of the driveway

During the ride…..

Kwest: turn on the radio

Saidie: no put in a cd

Tommy: no turn on the radio

Kwest saidie and tommy look at jude

Saidie: you are the tie breaker

Jude looks at tommy. he gives her a pouty face. Jude smiles

Jude: uh I wanna listen to the radio

Saidie sighs and rolls her eyes.

Kwest: yes!

Jude turns on the radio just in time to catch the number one song.

Radio Guy: and now this weeks number one song. She just had a birthday yesterday, 17 year old jude harrison's song Liar Liar is number one!

Jude's jaw drops: omg

Tommy laughs: I told you it would be a hit girl

Kwest: and I would like to say that I was the right hand man

Tommy: in a way, but it was my music that she used

Kwest: attention hog

Tommy laughs

Jude: that should make Darius and Liam happy

Tommy: yeah, they both are gonna get money

Kwest saidie and jude laugh

Saidie: talk about feeling left out

Kwest: aww sorry babe

Jude and tommy look at each other and act like they are about to puke

Saidie: I saw that you guys

Jude: I was driving

Tommy: I was listening to her song

Kwest laughs. Saidie looks at him

Kwest: sorry

Saidie: I don't know why I talk to you guys

Jude: you live with me

Tommy: im your sisters producer and your exboyfriend

Kwest: and I am your current boyfriend

Saidie rolls her eyes: you guys are really smart eleck

Tommy smirks: well we do work together

Kwest: speaking of work, do we have to go in today?

Tommy: idk  
Kwest: shoot i forgot my fone, tommy do you have yours?

Tommy smirks: I always carry my fone…glances at jude you never know what mite happen

Jude laughs and accidentally pulls at the steering wheel. The car jerks to the right really fast. Jude quickly gets control of car and jerks it back left

Tommy and kwest: whoa girl

Saidie: jude!

Jude: sorry

Kwest to tommy: and you're the genius who let this girl drive!

Tommy: sorry

Jude: sorry

Saidie: let me out. Im too young to die

Tommy laughs

Jude: I said sorry

Kwest: see that never would of happen if you would of let me drive T

Jude: sor-ry!

Jude pulls in Denny's

Tommy quickly gets out and opens jude's door and takes the keys

Tommy: never ever again jude

Jude: you said that before

Tommy: well now I mean it

Jude: whatever

Tommy: im serious

Jude: all I have to do is give you my pouty face and you will cave in

Kwest mumbles: either that or flash him

Saidie giggles while tommy tries to hide his smile

Jude: what was that?

Kwest quickly: uh nothing

Tommy: lets go inside. He grabs jude's hand

Jude: no what did he just say

Tommy: nothing

Jude: I heard him, what did he mean?

Tommy starts to smile a little bit: nothing jude

Jude can hear saidie giggling in behind her.

Jude: imma get it out of you later

Saidie: im sure you will

Jude: saidie

Saidie innocently: what?

Kwest laughs

Tommy opens the door to the restaurant for them

Saidie: why thank you tommy

Jude: yeah he has manners when he wants to

Saidie laughs

Tommy: don't sit next to me

Jude: aww I was just joking

Tommy: uh huh. see if I open doors for you again

Jude laughs  
Saidie to kwest: they argue like a couple

Kwest: isn't that interesting

Jude and tommy were to busy arguing to even notice what kwest and saidie had just said

Waiter: hi how many?  
Tommy: uh four

Waiter: ok right this wa--..omg your little tommy q!

Kwest laughs while saidie giggles and jude tries to hold back her laughter

Tommy trying to be poite: yeah I am. And this is jude harrison

Waiter: omg! I love you guys!

Tommy and jude smile: thanks

Waiter: well right this way

Tommy: uh would you mind sitting us in the back booth?

Waiter smiles in a flirty way: anything for you little tommy q

Jude starts to get a little jealous

Jude: actually its just tommy q now, right tommy?

Tommy: uh yeah

Saidie and kwest look at each other

Kwest whispers: I think your sister is jealous

Saidie: I think your right

The waiter sits them down in the last booth. Jude and tommy sat on one side and kwest and saidie sat on the other

Waiter: so what can I get for you tommy

Tommy smiles: um..idk

Jude: we haven't decided yet

Waiter: ok, well ill just give you a minute with your menus

Jude fakes a smile: thank you under her breath slut

Saidie, who is sitting across from jude, kicks her

Jude: ow

Saidie just looks at her

Tommy looks at them weird: ok...

Jude: she only gave us three menus

Tommy smiles: well me and you can just share

Jude smiles. Tommy scoots closer to her and puts the menu on the table and looks at it with her

Kwest coughs: PDA

Tommy: dude shut it

Jude: you decide what you want?

Tommy: uh yeah…I want pancakes and bacon and eggs

Jude smiles: and you say I eat a lot

Tommy: hey im a guy I have to eat a lot

Jude: ill give you that one

Tommy smiles: so what are you getting

Jude: the whole right side of the menu

Tommy laughs: and I bet you could eat all of it too

Jude hits him: hey!

Tommy smiles

The waiter comes back

Waiter: so what can I get you guys to drink?

Saidie: water

Kwest: water

Jude: water

Tommy: uh a strawberry daiquiri

The waiter laughs really loud and in a flirty tone

Jude mumbles: it wasn't that funny

Kwest laughs

Waiter: you are funny

Tommy smiles: I try

Waiter: so do you want a water to?

Tommy: yes

Waiter: ok so what can I get yall to drink?

Saidie: ill have sausages and eggs and toast

Kwest: ill have sausages and a omelet

Tommy: ill take pancakes and eggs and bacon

Jude: and ill pancakes eggs biscuit and bacon

Tommy laughs

Waiter: ok ill have get that right to you

The waiter walks away

Tommy: uh…ill be right back

He gets up and goes over to the waitress

Jude: what does he want to talk to her for

Saidie: maybe he wants to change his order jude

Jude: well he could of just said that

Kwest laughs and shakes his head

Jude: what?

Kwest: you are so jealous its funny

Jude: I am not

Saidie: trust me little sis, you are jealous

Jude: I am not

Tommy sits back down

Tommy: you aren't what?

Jude: nothing

Saidie: she's jealous

Tommy: of what?

Kwest: of how that waitress has been flirting with you

Tommy smirks: jude harrison are you jealous

Jude: no….they just have over active imaginations

Tommy laughs: its ok to be jealous

Jude: shut up

Tommy just laughs

Saidie: anyways why do you guys look so tired?

Jude: we didn't go to sleep last night

Kwest raises his eyebrow: oh really?

Tommy: shut up dude. We just pulled an all night

Saidie: why?  
Tommy: for the fun of it

Kwest: uh huh. and what all did you two do?

Jude: we made a song

Saidie: and…  
Tommy: played games

Kwest: and…

Tommy: nothing

Saidie: tommy

Jude: seriously

Kwest: uh huh

Tommy: dude I would have already told you by now if that happened

Jude: hey now im really never having sex with you

Tommy: why not?

Jude: because you are just gonna go and tell kwest

Tommy: no i—

Kwest: he used to, but I have a feeling that if he does that with you he wont

Saidie: I have that same feeling

Jude: uh huh. but I would never have sex with him

Tommy: ok why do you have to say it like that

Jude: like what

Tommy: like it's the worse thing in the world to have sex with me

Jude smirks: because it probably is

Tommy: ouch

Saidie and kwest laugh

Tommy: hey you are the one who said I was the guy of your dreams to have—

Waiter: so here's your order

Jude's Thoughts: for once im happy to see her…..

The waiter hands out all of the food

Waiter: oh and I have been meaning to ask you..when did you guys get back?

Tommy: how did you—

The waiter pulls out a tabloid. It showed tommy and jude sitting on the rooftop of the hotel that they stayed at

Jude: you get tabloids from a different country

Waiter: yeah, everyone does

Jude: seriously?

Saidie and kwest: let me see that

The waiter hands it to them

Waiter: I wish I had a guy take me out of the country to new york. You must really care for your girlfriend

Tommy sighs and rolls his eyes..then smiles: yeah I do

Jude smiles

Kwest: uh…

Saidie: you guys look really comfortable in this picture

The waiter: ill leave you guys to your meal and discussion

Kwest: dude you didn't deny that jude wasn't your girlfriend

Tommy: it's a long time

Saidie looks up: huh?

Jude: nothing

Tommy: let me see the tabloid

Saidie hand tommy the paper. Jude and him looked at it

Tommy: I wonder if D has seen this

Then, like clockwork, tommy's fone rings

Tommy: hello?

Darius: ……………………

Ok that's it for tonight. I tried to make it about normal size. Idk if it is though. Lol well pls tell me if you like it or love it! TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVA!


	29. Chapter 29

Darius: tom I want you and your girlfriend…oh I mean jude in my office in one hour

Tommy: um, ok…whats this about T?

Darius: don't play dumb tom, you know exactly what this is about. My office. One hour

Tommy sighs: alright D, one hour

Darius: bye

Before tommy could say bye darius hung up

Jude nervously: so what did he say

Tommy: he said he wanted us in his office at one

Jude: ok..ok lets stay positive here…uh it could be because uh he heard my song was number one on the radio

Tommy laughs slightly: yeah girl that's probably what it is about  
kwest: or it could be because you guys are in a tabloid looking really cozy

Saidie hits him

Kwest: ouch. I was just saying

Tommy and jude laugh. Jude looks down at her plate

Jude: hey the made my pancakes in the shape of a J

Tommy smirks: yeah that's funny isn't it

Jude smiles and looks at him: that's what you told her to do when you got up?

Tommy smiles: yep. I wasn't flirting with her

Jude blushes: ok

Tommy laughs

Kwest: aww what a cute moment

Saidie: wasn't it?

Jude: yeah and its great that you guys just ruined it

Tommy mumbling: yeah you guys always do that

Saidie kicks him under the table

Tommy: ow

Kwest laughs

Jude kicks him

Kwest: ow!

Jude: that was for laughing at him

Saidie: aww that's so sweet. She defends her man

Jude: hey

Saidie laughs

Tommy: wow our mature level is really showing right

Jude laughs: can we please just eat our food in piece?

Kwest: I guess so, since you are about to get in trouble

Jude: you know that's your best friend

Tommy rolls his eyes: don't remind me

Saidie: are you guys this way at work?

Kwest: no its worse, because at work all they do is flirt and then leave me clueless

Jude: your always clueless

Kwest: and whose fault is that?

Jude and tommy smile

Kwest: you see what I go through

Saidie: aww im sorry baby

She kisses him

Tommy: please don't do that. Im trying to eat

Jude laughs

Saidie: just because you cant kiss jude in public doesn't mean you should take your anger out me

Tommy: jude I cant kiss you in public?

Jude smiles: nope

Tommy smirks: damn then I guess we cant tell them what happened in new york

Jude: sssh tommy you have a big mouth

Tommy smiling: sorry

Kwest: hey wait

Saidie: what happened in new york?

Jude: oh nothing

Saidie: jude

Kwest: T

Tommy and jude: nothing happened

Saidie: you are gonna tell me later

Kwest: same here tom

Tommy: dude im never telling you anything anymore

Jude: saidie I might tell you later

Tommy: well make sure you don't tell her about the whole sex in the pool thing

Jude: TOMMY!

Tommy: sorry it slipped

Kwest and saidie: what!

Jude sighs: tommy you we agreed we wasn't going to tell them

Tommy: well I was just trying to remind you not to tell them

Jude: great job

Kwest: dude I knew you two did. That's why you are all smiley and happy

Saidie: I cant believe you jude

Jude and tommy start to laugh

Saidie: what is so funny?

Tommy: how stupid you guys are

Kwest: huh?  
Jude: do you think that I would have sex with him?

Tommy: hey!

Jude laughs: I meant do you think I would have sex with him and then talk about

Tommy: exactly. And I would not slip out and say something like that

Saidie: that is true

Jude starts laughing

Kwest: ok so we are slow

Tommy: very

Saidie: well jude me and you really do need to have a talk later

Jude: I know. We'll talk tonight

Tommy: but juuuudddeee….you told me that we were gonna pretends to whisper in her ear

Jude giggles: tommy stop. We are at the table with my sister

Tommy looks at saidie: oh right..sorry

Saidie: are you guys just messin around again?  
Jude and tommy look at each other, then simultaneously say: yes

Kwest: they are so lying

Saidie: no I can tell when they are joking

Tommy: damn

Kwest laughs

Tommy looks at his watch. It reads 12:45

Tommy sighs: jude we gotta go

Jude sarcastically: joy

Tommy laughs

Jude: can I –

Tommy: hell no you aint driving

Jude: fine

Tommy: waiter

The waiter comes over to the table

Waiter in a flirty way: hey tommy

Tommy smiles: um can we have the check please?

Waiter: leaving so soon?

Tommy: yeah we have a meeting we have to get to

Waiter touches his arm: well im sorry to see you leave

Jude's face starts to turn red. Tommy notices and smirks

Tommy: well im sorry to leave also, I loved talking to you

Kwest stifles his laughs as saidie leans into kwests shoulder to stop laughing

Waiter smiles: well you know you can come back anytime you want

Tommy smiles really big: thanks I just might take you back on that offer tonight. I have nothing else to do tonight

Kwest tries not to laugh but fails. Saidie giggles into kwest shoulder while judes face keeps getting red

Waiter: well ill be waiting for you

Tommy still smiling: ok, ill see you later tonight maybe

Waiter: it's a date

Kwest starts cracking up and saidie starts giggle uncontrollably. Tommy looks at jude's face and tries not to laugh

Jude: I don't find anything funny

Tommy: jude I was –

Jude: so are you guys ready to go?

Kwest still trying to stop laughing: yes…

Saidie just nods her head

In the car….

Tommy: are you mad?

Jude glares at him

Tommy: o-k ill take that as a yes. Saidie used to do the same thing when we were going out

Saidie laughs

Kwest: wasn't that funny jude

Jude rolls her eyes: hilarious

Tommy's Thoughts: oh great now she is mad at me…I guess I just have to think of a way to make it up to her……

Tommy smiles at jude. She is tempted to smile but doesn't. he groans. The rest of the ride is quiet

At G major…..

Kwest: good luck dude

Saidie: yeah

Tommy: yeah

Jude mumbling: whatever

Tommy nervously knocks on Darius' door

Darius: come in

Tommy reaches for judes hand but she pulls away. He rolls his eyes. Jude's Thoughts: he knows that I get jealous and yet he sits there and flirts with her. Ugh I don't know why I love him…maybe because he is sweet and thoughtful and a great kisser and has a really nice body, which looks really good wet and he has a big……

Darius: jude are you paying attention

Jude snaps out of her thoughts: huh what did you say tommy?

Tommy smirks

Darius: tom what do you do to this girl? She even daydreams about you

Tommy hides his smile

Jude: sorry darius, I just..uh spaced out

Darius: im sure. Now lets talk about this tabloid

Tommy: uh what about it?

Darius: there is a interesting picture on the front of it

Tommy: really?

Darius: I know you have already seen it

Jude: yeah darius we have

Darius: explanation

Tommy: I just wanted to show her the sunrise in new york

Darius: and that means you have to put your arms around her?

Tommy: she was..uh.

Jude: cold. I was cold

Tommy: yeah..thats right

Darius laughs: you are terrible liars

Tommy: uh…

Darius: im not mad….this is what we are going to do

Jude: im listening

Darius: the public loves the thought of you two together

Tommy rolls his eyes: I noticed

Jude laughs

Tommy smiles at her

Darius: uh hello im still in the room

Tommy: we didn't do anything

Darius: you see this is the reason why I want you two to do a duet

Tommy and jude: what?

Darius smiles: it would be great publicity for you two

Tommy: a duet? D I haven't been in the studio in 5 years

Darius: so I heard you at Music Helps last year. You sounded good

Jude: im fine with it

Darius: and tommy is too

Tommy: tommy can speak for himself, thanks

Darius: tom

Jude: quincy

Tommy sighs: fine, if it will make jude's album good

Darius: great. Get the song recorded, then we will talk about the video

Jude: video?

Tommy: yeah video?

Darius: you cant have a duet without a video

Tommy: yes you can

Darius sighs: you know you two are weird. You are always in the tabloids all up on each other, but when I give you the opportunity to actually have a reason to be all on each other you complain

Jude laughs: you're right

Darius: now go make me money..i mean go make a good song

Tommy rolls his eyes: you should just get married to your wallet

Darius laughs. Jude and tommy get up and walk out of his office. Kwest and saidie are standing there waiting for them

Kwest: so how did it go? Was there blood shed

Saidie laughs

Tommy: oh yeah. Me and D really got into it. I called him money hungry and he punched me

Kwest: really?

Jude: yeah and tommy got up and punched him in the face

Kwest: really? Are you serious?

Jude laughs: sades you have a slow boyfriend

Saidie rolls her eyes and sighs: I know, but he is still cute

Kwest: so what really happened

Tommy: me and jude are gonna do a duet, then make a video

Saidie: wow, he took it better than I thought he would

Jude: tell me about it

Kwest: so are you still mad at tommy

Tommy punches kwest: dude I think she was but you just reminded her

Jude laughs: yeah he did

Kwest: well sorry

Tommy: whatever dude..jude…ok that wasn't supposed to rhyme

Saidie laughs but jude doesn't.

Kwest: ok so seriously dude what happened? Did you hit him in the eye..did he fire you?

Tommy sighs: kwest I could never lie to you…yes he did fire me. he said that I was stupid and not a good producer

Kwest: seriously?  
Saidie grabs kwest by the arm: kwest lets go over here. I need to teach you how to be smart

Tommy and jude laugh. Tommy looks at jude. Jude tries not to look him in the because she knows the second she does she will stop being mad at him. Saidie pulls kwest all the way over to the couch. Tommy grabs judes hand and drags her into studio A and locks the door

Jude: tommy what are you doi—

She is cut off by tommy's lips. She starts to kiss him back. After a couple seconds tommy pulls away

Tommy whispering: are you still mad at me?

Jude: a little….

Tommy: allow me to make you totally un-mad

Jude smiles: go ahead

Tommy smiles and kisses her again backing her up against the wall. He presses his body against hers. Jude wraps her arms around tommy's neck. Tommy moans and lifts jude up, making her wrap her legs around tommys waist. Their kissing starts to get more intense. After a few minutes someone tries to open the door to the studio. Tommy and jude were so wrapped up in their make out session that they didn't hear. They also didn't hear when that person got their keys and open the door.

: oh

Tommy and jude quickly broke away when they heard the person speak. Jude steps back on the floor. Tommy wipes his mouth and straightens out his clothes. Jude does the same.

? just looked at them with a shocked and angry face

: uh well…um…I think I should go…….

Tommy: wait……

OK that's it……I know its really short, but tomorrow will be a little bit long and I know I know that's a mean place to stop. Lol. but ill post more tomorrow. Tell me if you like it or love it! tommy n jude 4 ever!


	30. Chapter 30

Tommy: wait portia

Portia: no no, ive already seen too much

Tommy: a can I speak to you outside for a minute?

Portia: yeah

Tommy looks at jude and says quietly: ill be right back

Jude: ok

In the hallway….

Portia: same old tommy. getting every girl, even if its their sister

Tommy: its not like that

Portia: really tommy? because I seem to remember not too long ago I walked in on you and her sister

Tommy: well that was when me and saidie we together

Portia: so you dump her and move to her sister

Tommy: yeah..no..its not like that

Portia getting irritated: well then tell me what it its like!

Tommy getting mad: I don't have to tell you anything!

Portia: well stop kissing people in the studio and I will stop asking questions!

Tommy: oh don't give me that! You are just mad because its not you that im kissing!

Portia: see your still the same stupid tommy that thinks every girl wants you!

Tommy: I never said every girl wants me!  
Portia: you don't have to! You act like it!

Tommy: Portia what do you want from me! huh!

Portia: I want you to stop breaking girls hearts

Tommy: im not breaking anybody heart!  
Portia: bullshit tom, you are gonna break judes heart and you know it!

Tommy really mad now: who the hell are you to tell me whose heart im gonna break! Me and jude aren't even together!

Portia: that's even worse tommy!

Tommy hits the wall then turns back to Portia: just stay out of my life!

Portia: I cant we work together! Start acting professional!

Tommy: oh you know what…go—

Darius walks over to them and jude opens the door to the studio

Jude: tommy calm down

Darius: what the hell is going on here?

Tommy is walking back and forth clearly mad

Portia: nothing, we are just having a conversation

Darius: a conversation doesn't involve yelling..he looks at the wall or people punching walls

Tommy glares at darius: well your sister needs to stay out of my business

Portia: well you vice president needs to stay professional

Tommy: fu—

Jude: tommy

Tommy looks at jude and continues to walk back and forth

Darius: what was this 'conversation' about?

Portia: nothing. Just something stupid

Darius: something stupid enough to get him mad like this?

Portia: he just has a temper problem

Tommy is about to say something when jude grabs his arm

Jude: uh imma take him somewhere and calm him down

Portia mumbles: im sure you will

Jude quickly pushes tommy down the hall before he can say anything. They walk out into the lobby. Kwest and saidie, who had been sitting on the couch, look up and see that tommys face is red

Kwest: what happened?

Tommy: I married a bitch

Jude: tommy!

Tommy: I did!

Saidie: uh oh, what happened

Jude: uh ill tell you later. Im afraid if I repeat what happened that he will punch something else

Kwest: something else?

Jude looks at tommy. she can tell he is still mad

Jude: yes something else, now if you will excuse me I have to go calm him down

Saidie: ok

Jude continues to drag tommy outside.

Outside…..

Tommy walks over to his car and kicks the tire

Jude: ok if I were to do that you would have a heartattack

Tommy glares at her

Jude: o-k, that was supposed to be funny

Tommy puts his hands into fist and starts to walk back and forth

Jude: tommy please calm down

Tommy didn't hear her. He started mumbling to himself: who is she to tell me who im going to hurt. Im not going to hurt her  
Jude: hurt who?

Tommy looks up but doesn't say anything. He just continues to pace back and forth. Jude walks over to him and stops him. She makes him sit on the hood of the mustang

Jude: tommy talk to me

Tommy shakes his head

Jude puts her hand on his arm. This gets tommys attention. He looks at her. The second he looks at her in the eye he stops being mad

Jude softly: what happened

Tommy: she said I hurt girls too much. She said I would hurt you. he puts his hand back into a fist again

Jude: Portia said that

Tommy doesn't say anything. Jude puts her hand on top of tommys fist

Tommy: yes Portia said that. he looks at jude I wont hurt you. not again

Jude quietly: I know. Just calm down

Tommy: but jude you don't know how much that hurt when she said that! Because she was right, I hurt girls too much!

Jude: tommy calm down

Tommy: but—

Jude: calm down. You hurt me a long time ago. But I recovered. You aren't hurting me now

Tommy calmly and softly: and I don't plan on hurting you in the future

Jude smiles: see that's all I need to know and that's all you need to know

Tommy smiles: your smile makes me smile

Jude laughs: I know you have told me

Tommy laughs quietly

Jude: so are you calm now?  
Tommy: yes. But I still married a bitch

Jude laughs and rolls her eyes: well that bitch has her nice days

Tommy rolls his eyes: whatever

Jude: c'mon, we have to go write our duet

Tommy: well right now I could write a lot of things about Portia

Jude laughs: are you seriously that mad at her

Tommy: yes

Jude shakes her head and sighs: I wonder what your guys marriage was like

Tommy: no comment. He stands up and gives jude a quick kiss on the lips

Jude: what was that for?

Tommy smiles: for calming me down

Jude smiles: ok

He gets up and grabs judes hand and leads her inside G major

Back in G major…..

Tommy and jude walk in hand in hand

Saidie: I see you calmed him down

Jude smiles

Kwest: whoa and that only took 10 minutes. It usually takes him hours  
Tommy smiles: well jude has a gift for these things

Saidie: im sure she does

Kwest and tommy laugh. Jude hits saidie on the arm

Darius walks over to them

Darius: so I see you are calm again

Tommy: yeah

Darius: it didn't take as long as usual

Tommy: I know

Darius: you have to pay for the damage to that wall

Tommy: I know

Darius: alright. We have enough drama for one day. I want you and jude in that studio for the next 3 or 4 hours working on that duet. Clear?

Jude: yep

Tommy: yeah

Darius: then go

As they were walking back to studio a tommy passes portia in the hallway. Jude could tell he tensed up. But he didn't say anything

In studio A…..

Jude: thank you

Tommy: for what?

Jude: for not saying anything

Tommy: it took a lot of self-control

Jude: it looked like it

Tommy smiles: so this song

Jude sighs: yes this song

Tommy: what do you want it to be about?

Jude looks up and thinks for a minute: it could be about us

Tommy laughs and rolls his eyes: duh its gonna be about us

Jude hits him and laughs: hey atleast im thinking over hear

Tommy: hey you are the artist

Jude: well for the next couple days you are gonna be the artist

Tommy: true

Jude smiles: so start thinking

Tommy: and you call me bossy

Jude laughs: well I learned from you

Tommy under his breath: that's not all I can teach you

Jude smiles: what was that tommy?

Tommy: I said i am going to feed you…uh ice cream after this

Jude laughs: you so didn't say this

Tommy smiles: yes I did

Jude: no you didn't

Tommy: I think I know what I said

Jude: yeah you do and you didn't say that you are gonna get me ice cream after this

Tommy: yes I did

Jude laughs: I heard what you said

Tommy: I know, you heard me say im gonna get you ice cream

Kwest at the doorway: tsk tsk tsk you guys do not look like you are on track in here

Jude: we are just having a disagreement

Saidie: whats new

Tommy: how may we help you two

Jude: the type of help they need we cant give them

Tommy laughs

Saidie: just remember we sleep in the same house jude

Tommy laughs and jude hits him

Kwest: we just wanted to tell you that we are going

Tommy: where and how?

Saidie: we are going back to my house and we are walking

Jude: just please don't do any rated R stuff on the couch…I already hate sitting on it

Saidie laughs: we wont

Kwest: we wont?

Saidie hits him: shut up

Jude rolls her eyes and tommy looks like he is about to puke

Tommy: ok now that you have scarred us for life…..

Kwest: we're leaving

Jude: good, now bye

She stands up and pushes them out the doorway and locks the door

Jude looks back at tommy and sighs: and now you

Tommy: me?

Jude smiles: yes you, back to what you said

Tommy rolls his eyes: how bout this…we finish this song and I tell you what I said

Jude: fine. you work on your part and I work on mine

Tommy: ok, we will check with each other every so often

Jude: fine

Tommy sits back in his chair as jude takes a seat on the couch

One hour later……

Tommy is finished with his lyrics. He cant help but stare at jude. Tommy's Thoughts: she is so beautiful when she is thinking. Ive never had anyone calm me down as fast as she did. Idk how she does is. Yes you do know quincy, all you had to do is look at her in the eyes and you immediately stopped being mad. But her eyes are so intense and so pretty..just like her. No she is beautiful, pretty and hot all in one. I wonder if she really did hear what I mumbled. he smirks I mean it wasn't a lie, I really could teach her other things…no bad quincy. you are not supposed to have thoughts like that about a 16 year old……

Jude looks up: ok I take it that you are done

Tommy doesn't hear her

Jude rolls her eyes and walks over and hits him

Tommy jumps: hey what was that for

Jude: for daydreaming on the job

Tommy laughs: well im done

Jude: I could tell. You were staring at me

Tommy: oh..well sorry

Jude smiles: why did you have that smirk on your face?

Tommy: I had a smirk on my face?

Jude: yeah you did and you know you did quincy

Tommy: so what lyrics did you get?

Jude laughs: you''re going to tell me later

Tommy: maybe. Now back to the lyrics

Jude hands him her notebook. He looks the lyrics over then looks back up at jude and smiles

Tommy: whoa

Jude: whoa as in its really bad or whoa as in these are really good

Tommy: whoa as in these lyrics fit together so well its scary

Jude: really?

Tommy nods then hands her the notebooks. Jude reads them then looks back up at tommy

Jude: whoa

Tommy laughs: scary huh?

Jude: yeah it is

Tommy: well you can take a 20 minute break

Jude: why?

Tommy: because I have to work on the beat for this

Jude: I wanna stay

Tommy smirks: because im in the room

Jude rolls her eyes: you are so cocky

Tommy frowns: I know. I think every girl wants me

Jude looks at him: what?

Tommy: that's what Portia told me

Jude: well you do in a way

Tommy quietly: I know

Jude sits down on his lap: but that just adds to your cuteness

Tommy looks up at her and smiles: does it?

Jude smiles and nods her head: yep

Tommy: well then I guess imma keep being cocky

Jude: oh god. I shouldn't of said that

Tommy laughs: I was just kidding girl

Jude: ok. Now start pressing the buttons and turning these knobs and make a beat

Tommy laughs: girl I have a lot to teach you

Jude smiles: I know

20 minutes later….

Jude: I like this beat

Tommy smiles: you do?

Jude: yeah, its not too slow, but its not too fast

Tommy: that's what I was aiming for

Jude: well you succeeded

Tommy: good. And I did it without kwests help in 20 minutes. You must be my good lucky charm

Jude smiles: I guess so

They look into each others eyes for a moment. Then they hear a throat being cleared

Tommy looks at her and rolls his eyes: why is it that every time I look up from having a moment with jude I see you?

Portia: well you shouldn't be having moments with you clients anyway

Tommy: and you shouldn't be such a bitch everyday but you are

Portia: and you shouldn't be so self centered

Tommy getting mad: and you should go fuc—

Jude quickly: Portia was their something you wanted?

Portia: darius wanted to know if you guys were done with the song

Tommy: tell him we will be done in half a hour

Portia: what you need 30 more minutes to flirt and make out?

Tommy: yeah me and jude need more time to do all the stuff me and you didn't do

Portia rolls her eyes and walks out, slamming the door

Tommy hits the soundboard: what did I ever see in her?

Jude: uh a pretty face

Tommy sighs

Jude: why does she get under your skin so easily

Tommy: idk, she just does. She never lets me live down the fact that i…nvm

Jude: no tell me

Tommy shakes his head: lets just get in their and record

Jude: how? Kwest isn't here

Just then kwest opens the door

Jude: speak of the devil

Kwest: so im a devil now?

Jude laughs: yes

Kwest: and to think I came back to work just to help you two out

Jude: well thank you because we were just about to record

Kwest: you guys have the beat done already?

Jude smiles and puts her hand on tommys should: yep. Tommy here finished it in a whole 20 minutes

Kwest: seriously dude?

Tommy mumbles: yeah

Kwest: whats wrong with him?

Jude: him and Portia…round two

Kwest sighs: and im pretty sure there will be a round three and four by the end of the day

Tommy: I hope she –

Jude: tommy lets record

Jude takes tommy's hand and leads him to the recording booth. They put on the headphones

Kwest: ok guys, take one…go!

Tommy and jude start singing. Kwest soon stops them

Kwest: T man, you are too mad right now. you can hear it in your voice

Tommy: sorry

Jude takes off her headphones and takes off tommys headphones.

Jude whispers: just think about something fun that you have done

Tommy starts to think about all the time he spent with jude over the last few weeks. And starts to smile and calms down. Jude can tell that he is calmer and smiles

Jude puts back on her headphones. Tommy does the same

Kwest: ready?

Jude and tommy nod their heads

Kwest: ok take two..go!

Tommy and jude start singing. Their entrances are better. You can hear the emotion in their voices. While they are recording someone comes into the room with kwest

: wow you can tell this song is about them

Kwest looks up and cant believe who he sees….

Ok that's it for tonight! Lol. I think this post was a page or two longer than last nights post. Tomorrow night is Friday and most importantly a new episode of instant star so I should have a long post out. I will do a short one before it comes on then a longer one after it comes on. Ok tell me if you love it or hate it! TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	31. Chapter 31

Kwest: georgia, is that you

Georgia smiles: the one and only

Kwest gives a big grin and runs to hug her

Georgia: wow I can see I have been missed

Kwest: you have no idea!

Georgia laughs: so what are they doing in there

Kwest: working..mumbles for once

Georgia laughs: so I take it they have gotten a lot closer since I left

Kwest smiles: you can say that

Georgia: don't think I don't know what that smile means. Ive seen the tabloids

Kwest: I am saying nothing

Georgia: you don't have to say anything, I already know

Kwest raises his eyebrow: you do?

Georgia: kwest they are like my children…I know everything that goes on. Its like a motherly sense

Kwest: whatever you say G

Georgia smiles: so darius wants them to do a duet?

Kwest: yeah well after the latest tabloid he thought it would be good publicity for her album

Georgia: I guess

Kwest laughs: and they love the idea..i mean you should hear their lyrics

Georgia: the little bit that I heard was enough

Kwest laughs: she makes him into this totally different person

Georgia smiles: I know kwest

Kwest: how

Georgia: do I have to explain it to you again

Kwest laughs: I missed you Georgia

Georgia: the feeling is mutual. So have you been keeping a eye on them

Kwest: as much as I can

Georgia: so I take that as a no

Kwest laughs: I try

Georgia: I just hope he knows what he is doing

Kwest: oh he knows what he is doing

Georgia laughs: you know what I meant

Kwest laughs: i think he knows what he is doing

Georgia: really?  
Kwest: yeah..in fact him and Portia just got into another one of their famous arguments today

Georgia: oh?

Kwest: yeah, she said that he didn't treat women right and the he shouldn't be playing with judes emotions

Georgia: ouch

Kwest: yeah did you see the hole in the wall?

Georgia: yeah I noticed that

Kwest: well that was T

Georgia: he has always had his temper problem

Kwest: yep, since the 7th grade

Georgia sighs: but he looks happy. And so does she

Kwest smiles: well they have a reason to be happy

Georgia looks at him: what!

Kwest laughs: no not like that. He just took her to new york city for her birthday yesterday

Georgia: really?  
Kwest nods: yeah he gave her a diamond J shaped necklace and engraved ' to my girl on her 17th birthday luv always Tommy'

Georgia: wow. He has really fallen for her

Kwest: you don't know the half of it. you don't have to work with them

Georgia laughs: I sympathize

Kwest: he also got he tickets to a grease musical

Georgia: I bet she loved that

Kwest: yep and he also gave her his 1st edition of the gibbson guitar

Georgias jaw drops: really?

Kwest nods: yep. And to top it off..he let her drive..the mustang

Georgia: oh he is head of heals in love with her

Kwest: tell me about it. but they are both in denial

Georgia: well they have to be

Kwest: I guess

Georgia turns her head and looks at tommy and jude who had stopped singing. They were just looking at each other

Georgia: uh should we say something

Kwest laughs and rolls his eyes: they do this all the time

Georgia: really

Kwest: yep. Ill call them out

Georgia: no let me

Kwest smiles and puts his arms out towards the microphone: its all you

Georgia smiles then says in the mic: you know if I was still your boss I would not allow you two to look at each other like that

Jude and tommy turn their heads towards the studio. Judes jaw drops. She takes off her headphones and runs into the studio with tommy right in behind her

Jude pulls Georgia into a hug: Georgia! Im so happy to see you

Georgia: I can tell..now can I please breath!

Tommy: she does that when she is really excited

Georgia laughs

Jude hits him: you never complain

Tommy: I seem to remember I did yesterday

Jude sticks out her tongue

Georgia: you two haven't changed

Tommy smiles: I missed you G

Georgia: is darius really that bad?

Kwest and tommy: worse

Jude laughs: my job is already at stake so im not saying anything

They all laugh

Georgia: so jude, how does it feel to be 17?

Jude smiles and looks at tommy then looks back at Georgia: it feels great

Georgia: I hope this birthday was better than last years

Jude: it was way better..tommy –

Georgia: I know. Kwest has filled me in on everything

Tommy: oh god, I think we should do some brainwashing then

Jude laughs: exactly

Kwest: hey!

Georgia laughs: I missed you guys

Tommy: yeah well we are miss able

Jude laughs then hits him: he is still cocky

Georgia: nothing has changed

Kwest mumbles: that's what you think

Georgia: what was that kwest

Jude quickly changing the subject: so Georgia what brings you to g major

Georgia: well I wanted to wish you a happy birthday and check up on you

Jude smiles big then looks at tommy: im doing great

Georgia: and im assuming you have tommy to thank

Tommy smiles: no comment

Georgia: tommy I need to talk to you later

Tommy: oh lord

Georgia kwest and jude laugh. The moment is soon ruined by Portia walking into the room

Portia: oh hi Georgia, good to see you

Georgia smiles: thanks Portia, good to see you too

Portia: what brings you here?

Georgia: I wanted to see jude

Tommy: she wanted to check up on us

Georgia laughs: that too

Portia in a mean way: oh well tom saidie is on the fone for you.

Tommy: why do you have to say it like that

Portia: we have already had this conversation tommy

Tommy: oh whatever, you just need to get over yourself

Portia: oh _I_ need to get over myself?

Tommy: yeah! You think you know so much and you don't know anything

Portia: your right I don't know anything about you because you always lie!

Tommy: when are you going to forget that! Its in the past!  
Portia: well you are just repeating history! You would think that by now you would regret all the things you have done

Tommy throws a chair across the room and gets in portias face: the only thing that I regret is marring a bitch like you whose always in my business!

Portia: go find someone who is legal to fuc—

Kwest: Portia

Jude: tommy

Georgia: both of you calm down!

Tommy starts clutching his fist

Portia: well when you get time saidie, your ex-girlfriend, is on the fone

Tommy: she was a better girlfriend then you

Portia: she was just another girl who made a huge mistake by going with you

Tommy: go to hell

Georgia: tom

Tommy glares at Georgia

Kwest: Portia uh can you leave

Portia: gladly

She walks out the door. Tommy kicks a near by amp

Jude: tommy calm down

Tommy: I hate her!

Georgia: tom

Tommy: im going to talk to saidie

He walks out of the room slamming the door

Jude: has he always had a temper like that

Kwest: yeah, he used to get into a lot of fights in the 7th grade..thats why he

Georgia: kwest

Jude: that's why he what?

Georgia: nothing

Jude: talk about people not telling you anything

Kwest laughs: now you know how I feel

Georgia: ok I don't get it

Jude and kwest start to laugh

Kwest: don't worry G, im usually the one who says that. But guess what

Georgia: what?

Kwest: your girl jude over there calmed down T in 10 minutes

Georgia: really?

Jude: why is that such a surprise

Georgia: because he has a temper problem..always has

Jude: oh

Kwest: when we were little it used to take him a hour to calm down and when we got older it took him even longer

Georgia: what did you do?

Jude smiles

Kwest rolls his eyes: I know what that smile means

Georgia: I don't wanna know

Jude and kwest laugh

Jude: so what about you Georgia

Georgia: what about me?

Jude: what have you been doing lately

Georgia: well……

Switches to tommy….

Tommy: hello

Saidie: what took you so long

Tommy: I had a argument with my bitch of a ex wife

Saidie: ooo I don't wanna know

Tommy sighs: what do you want saidie

Saidie: uh what time are you guys gonna be done at the studio?

Tommy: that's what you called for?

Saidie: just answer the question

Tommy: idk probably around 11..so in about a hour

Saidie: well do you think that jude could possibly go over to your house for a little while..not to spend the nite, just for a little while

Tommy getting curious: why?

Saidie: no reason

Tommy laughs: do I even wanna know what you are planning on doing to kwest…I mean for kwest  
Saidie laughs: you have a sick mind tom

Tommy: well I wouldn't be tom quincy if I didn't

Saidie: yeah well you better not use any of those sick thoughts on my sister tonight

Tommy sarcastically: I would never….  
Saidie: uh huh whatever. I want her home by 1

Tommy: yes ma'am!

Saidie: just so you know I just rolled my eyes

Tommy laughs: I guess that is a harrison trait

Saidie: yep

Tommy: well I gotta get back to work

Saidie: I just called to tell you that

Tommy: ok, bye

Saidie: bye

Back in studio a….

Tommy walks back in smiling

Kwest: who are you and what have you done with tommy

Tommy laughs: whats that supposed to mean

Jude: it means that you are happy and not mad and its only been 4 minutes

Tommy smiles: ill tell you later

Georgia: ok well I have to go…but tommy I need to talk to you

Tommy sighs: I knew that was coming  
Kwest and jude and Georgia stand up

Jude: it was so good seeing you Georgia

Georgia: I know, I missed you kiddo

Kwest: I wished people said they missed me

Tommy rolls his eyes: I wont even waste my breath making a smart eleck comment

Jude laughs

Kwest: ha ha ha. He gives Georgia a hug

Georgia: ill see you guys later

Kwest and jude: bye geogia

Georiga bye. She and tommy walk out of the room

In the hallway….

Georgia: I want to talk to you about jude

Tommy sighs: I know what im doing G

Georgia: are you sure..tommy you cant break her heart. She has already been through so much

Tommy: I know and I don't plan on breaking her heart

Georgia smiles: who would of thought that lil tommy q would finally grow up

Tommy smiles: sure didn't think I would

Georgia: that makes two of us

Tommy laughs  
Georgia: and another thing…stop with the arguments with Portia

Tommy: but –

Georgia: no buts, you know she still is in love with you. its just hard for her to see you interested in someone else. Have a little compassion

Tommy: I would if she would stop being such a bitch

Georgia rolls her eyes and sighs: tommy you don't get what its like to be a women. Its hard to watch someone you love with someone else

Tommy: I had to watch jude with shay  
Georgia raised her eyebrow: is that your way of telling me you love her?

Tommy smiles

Georgia: I knew it. you cant lie to me

Tommy: im not saying anything Georgia

Georgia smiles: yeah right..bye tom

Tommy gives her a hug: bye g

Back in studio a…..

Tommy walks in. jude and kwest look at him

Tommy: what?

Jude smiles: nothing

Kwest: well I think we are done here

Tommy: seriously?

Kwest: yeah that last take was the best

Tommy: yes!

Kwest: uh yeah so imma head over to saidies

Tommy: yeah..later

Kwest: peace

He leaves the room

Tommy smiles at jude: so guess what

Jude: what?

Tommy: you get to go to my house

Jude smiles: I do?

Tommy: yep. Saidie has something planned for kwest or whatever and she wants you to go to my house for a little while

Jude smiles

Tommy: don't get too excited. You have a one oclock curfew

Jude: she always ruins my fun

Tommy laughs: well the quicker we get to my house the more fun we can have

Jude smiles: well what are we waiting for?

Tommy laughs and grabs his keys: after you

Jude smiles and walks out to the car. Once they get there

Jude: can i—

Tommy: noooo

Jude: but tommy

Tommy: jude you almost wrecked it!

Jude: that's because you made me laugh  
Tommy smiles: well oh well you still almost wrecked

Jude pouty: fine

Tommy rolls his eyes: don't get mad at me just cause you cant drive

Jude: you know what—

Just then it started to thunder

Jude: uh oh

Tommy: what?

Jude: it looks like it is gonna rain

Tommy: so

Jude: I hate storms

Tommy smirks: you're afraid of storms?

Jude: shut up

Tommy laughs: that's cute

Jude smiles: yeah whatever. lets go  
Tommy: well we would be going if you got in the car

Jude: well we would already by gone if you would let me drive

Tommy rolls his eyes and smiles

Jude: what are you smiling at

Tommy: you

Jude: why are smiling at me

Tommy: because you are pretty and smart eleck. Tommy's Thoughts: and because I cant believe how much im in love with you

Jude smiles and blushes: thanks but where did that come from?

Tommy: idk

Jude laughs and gets in the car

Tommy: you ready to go?

Jude smiles: im ready to drive  
Tommy leans in to her: too bad

Jude hits him

Tommy laughs then starts to drive

In tommy's driveway still in the car….

Tommy: you see how I didn't hit any curbs..or people..or animals

Jude laughs: shut up. Im getting better

Tommy: yeah a little bit

It starts to thunder again  
jude: you better put the top on

Tommy: yeah I know

They both get out of the car after he puts the top back on. Its starts to rain

Jude: great now my hair is wet

Tommy laughs: and this time you cant blame me

Jude: that's true

Tommy smiles at her

Jude's Thoughts: god him and water is a such a good combination….

Tommy: earth to harrison  
jude: sorry huh?

Tommy smirks at her: well I was gonna tell you that we should go inside, unless you wanna stay at here and get soaked

Jude: shut up lil tommy q

Tommy: you did not just call me that

Jude smiles: yeah I did  
Tommy: your dead harrison  
He starts to run towards her

Jude: wait don't I get a heard start?

Tommy: nope

Jude runs faster in his front yard. Only since it was wet she slipped on the grass. Tommy, who was right in behind her, tripped over her when she fell

Jude starts laugh as tommy falls on top of her. Tommy laughs along with her

Jude: thanks for knocking the air outta me quincy  
Tommy still laughing: well if you wasn't so clumsy

Jude: the grass is wet..its raining if you haven't noticed!

Tommy smiles at her

Jude: ok are smiling because you thought my joke was funny or are you smiling because you are top of me

Tommy: uh the second one

Jude laughs: well as much as I love you on top of me, you have to get off

Tommy: why

Jude: well for one I cant breath, for two its wet and cold down here, and for three I can feel something on you that I don't think im supposed to feel

Tommy looks down and smiles then gets up. He helps jude get up

It starts thunder and rain harder

Jude: ok time to go inside

Tommy laughs: last one their has to take a shirtless picture

Jude smiles and says: go!

She starts to run. Tommy slips on the grass when he starts to run, giving him a late start. Jude wins

Jude: yes!

Tommy: hey I wanna rematch or something because I slipped

Jude: lifes hard

Tommy: you are lucky you look hot in the rain, harrison  
Jude laughs: just open the door

Tommy: as you wish your honor

Jude laughs and steps inside

Tommy: home sweet home

Jude: everytime I walk in here I fall in love with this house all over again

Tommy laughs: lets go upstairs

Jude raises her eyebrow

Tommy: hey I just wanna get us some clean warm clothes  
Jude: uh huh

Tommy laughs and starts walking towards the stairs: you comin?

Jude: right behind ya

In tommy's room….

Tommy: you can sit on the bed and watch tv while I go get us some clothes

Jude: ok

Tommy lights some of the candles in his room before going into his closet

Jude lays down on his bed thinking. Jude's Thoughts: can my life get any better? Seriously. I just had the best birthday, is saw my old manager, I make out with tommy occasionally, I am in his bed right now, in his house. I love my life. I just wish I knew what me and tommy are. I know we are more than just friends but I also know we aren't together...he is confusing……

Tommy lays down next to jude. He turns to look at her

Jude: hi

Tommy smiles: hi. Girl you are always lost in thoughts about something

Jude smiles: I cant help it

Tommy: something tells me you don't just think about music

Jude: you're right I don't just think about music

Tommy: so what do you think about?

Jude: honest answer?

Tommy: yeah

Jude: I think about you..us..and what we are

Tommy smirks: we are tommy and jude

Jude sighs: im being serious here. I know we are tommy and jude. We are tommy and jude who are just friends

Tommy flinches at the sound of just friends

Tommy quietly: yeah just friends

Jude: are we just friends

Tommy looks at her intensely and whispers: you know we are more than that

Jude gets closer to him and whispers: I know. But what are we

Tommy gets less than an inch away from her and whispers: we are a we.

With that he closes the little space left between them. Jude quickly response to tommy putting her hands through his hair. He moans and puts his hands underneath her shirt, caressing her body. Jude moans. She lifts his shirt up over his head. Tommy does the same to her. She reaches for his belt buckle. This time he doesn't stop her. Instead he unhooked her bra. Jude removes his pants. His hand goes down to the button on her pants. He breaks away from the kiss

Tommy: are you sure?

Jude breathing hard: never been more sure of anything in my life

Tommy smiles and kisses her again unbuttoning her pants. He quickly removes them. They remove the last of their clothes.

Tommy looks at jude one last time. Jude nods her head

Tommy smiles and gently enters her. As soon as he picks up the rhythm jude stops hurting. She feels everything but pain. Tommy starts to speed up, messing up the rhythm. Jude breathing starts to get choppy along with tommys. The both climax at the same time. Afterwards the lie their, entangled in each others arms. Once their breathing is back to normal….

Jude: wow

Tommy smiles: are you feeling ok

Jude: better than ok

Tommy smiles big: really?

Jude: yeah

Tommy: good

Jude: yeah  
Tommy: jude there is something I need to tell you  
Jude: what?

Tommy: I lo—

He is cut off by jude's cell fone ringing. Jude groans.

Tommy: don't pick it up

Jude: I have to, its probably saidie

Tommy sighs: ok

Jude reaches for her cell fone

Jude: hello?

Saidie: where are you?

Jude: saidie its only…

Saidie: 1:32

Jude sighs: saidie ill be home tomorrow

Saidie: oh no you wont…your gonna be home in 10 minutes

Jude: its raining outside

Saidie: so

Jude: me and tommy are…working on a song

Saidie: another one?  
Jude: we are making some changes to our duet

Saidie: really?

Jude: uh yeah and we are really into it right now

Saidie: oh, well I guess since you are working on the song….

Jude: yeah ill see you tomorrow saidie..bye

She hangs up before saidie has a chance to say anything else. She puts her fone on the stand next to bed. She turns around and looks at tommy who is smirking. He leans over and kisses her

Tommy in between kisses: you know you don't seem to be working on the song

Jude smiles: well im working..just not on the song

Tommy laughs still giving her kisses: I noticed that

He starts kissing down her neck

Jude moans: must you do that

Tommy laughs: yes

Jude: you know that's my weakness

Tommy looks up and smiles: yeah I know

Jude rolls her eyes: shut up and kiss me quincy

Tommy: well I was before I was interrupted

Jude laughs as tommy starts to kiss her again

After a minute he goes back up to her mouth and kisses her passionately.

Jude pulls away: what was you going to tell me?

Tommy's Thoughts: great now I lost my nerve…..

Tommy: uh I was gonna tell you that you are beautiful

Jude looks at him weird: ok. She could tell he was lying

Tommy smiles and kisses her again. She pulls him on top of her……..

The next morning…..

Jude woke up in tommys arms. She smiled as she looked up at him. She put her head back on his bare chest and got lost in deep thoughts. Jude's Thoughts: wow I cant believe that last night actually happened. I have dreamt about that nite ever since I met him and it actually happened. I wonder what he was gonna tell me though. I know he wasn't going to tell me that I was beautiful…..

Her thoughts were interrupted by tommy who had woke up. He was running his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him

Tommy quietly: hi

Jude smiles: hi

He leans down and kisses her softly

Tommy: good morning

Jude: good morning

Tommy looks at his clock: wow, jude harrison is actually awake at 8:15

Jude: hey I wake up at 7:00 on school days

Tommy looks at her  
Jude: ok maybe 7:50

Tommy: doesn't your school start at 8?

Jude smiles: yeah  
tommy laughs: that's sad girl

Jude: you cant tell me that you were never late when you were in highschool

Tommy: I can honestly say I wasn't  
Jude: are you serious? Not even once?  
Tommy: not even once

Jude: how did you manage that?  
Tommy quietly: I didn't go to highschool

Jude: what?  
Tommy: I dropped out in 7th grade

Jude: what?

Tommy: I kept getting into fights so I just said forget it

Jude: tommy…

Tommy: lets not talk about it

Jude: but—

Tommy smiles: I wanna talk about something else

Jude smiles: oh and what would that something else be like

Tommy: well I have a idea

Jude: oh really?

Tommy: yeah

Jude: and what is your idea?

Tommy: me and you..should take a shower

Jude: do you have a thing for water or something?

Tommy laughs: no I just wanna take a shower

Jude smiles: ok. As long as we just take a shower

Tommy smirks: yeah we will just take a shower

Jude rolls her eyes at him: yeah right

Tommy laughs

After their shower….

Tommy: I like those showers

Jude laughs: im sure you do

Tommy smiles: do you need some clothes

Jude: do you have anything that actually fits me?  
Tommy: I have some sweatpants and a sweatshirt

Jude: fine with me

Tommy smiles: ill be right back

As tommy goes into the closet jude's cell fone rings

Jude: hello?

Saidie: wow im surprised you are up

Jude: everybody is a comedian

Saidie laughs: well I just called to tell you that mom wants you home in 10 minutes and darius called and said you and tommy have to go in at noon

Jude sighs: ok

Saidie: alright ill see you when you get home

Jude: bye sades

Tommy: what did saidie say?

Jude: darius wants us in the studio at noon and I have to be home at 10

Tommy makes a pouty face: really?  
Jude: aww don't make that face

Tommy smiles and jude laughs  
Jude: my mom is making me go home in 10 minutes

Tommy sighs: fine, I was getting tired of you anyway

Jude: hey is that anyway to speak to your girlfriend?  
Tommy: girlfriend. I like the sound of that

Jude: me too

They look at each other and smile

Tommy: ok get dressed girl

Jude: can I dri—

Tommy: no jude

Jude: but—

Tommy: no jude, besides I wanna get you home on time

Jude: fine

2 minutes later they are in the car…..

Jude is smiling and tommy is smiling looking at jude. Occasionally they sneek looks at each other and smile. They whole ride home is like that

In the harrison driveway….

Tommy looks at jude: hear you go girl

Jude sighs: I wish I didn't have to in

Tommy smiles: but you do

Jude: ill see you at noon

Tommy smiles: ill be here at 11:45 to pick you up

Jude: and ill be on time

Tommy rolls his eyes: that'll be the day

Jude laughs then hits him

Tommy laughs. Jude leans in but tommy stops her

Tommy: you sister is looking out the window

Jude smiles: well lets give her a show

Tommy smiles widely: I like the way you think

He kisses her really passionately. He tries to make a scene by rubbing her back up and down. This lasts for about 30 seconds. They break away and smile

Tommy: bye girl

Jude: bye quincy

Inside…..

Saidie: ok you just did that because you knew I was watching

Jude smiling: I don't know what your talking about

Saidie: bull

Jude laughs: duh we just did that because you were watching

Saidie looks at her: are you ok?

Jude: yeah im fine. perfectly fine. better than fine. it's a great day

Saidie: you're glowing

Jude: well I just took a shower

Saidie: no its not that..its something else, but I just cant put my finger on it

Jude getting nervous: no sades, im just happy because we just finished the song

Saidie: no its not

Jude: uh well im going to go up to my room

She makes it halfway up the stairs before she hears saidie say: JUDE U DIDN'T!

Jude sighs: oh god, here we go

Ok that's it for tonight. I hope you guys enjoy. Tell me if you like it or hate it! TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	32. Chapter 32

Jude slowly turns back around and sees saidie standing at the end of the stairs with her hands on her hips. Mrs. harrison comes out of the kitchen

MH: she didn't what?

Saidie: uh..she didn't uh…clean up the bathroom

MH gives her a weird look: uh ok….

Saidie starts up the stairs toward jude: uh we are just gonna go in judes room. Right jude?

Jude: yep

MH: ok

Saidie pulls jude all the way up the rest of the stairs and into her room

Saidie: I want details…now

Jude smiling: details on what?

Saidie smiling: oh don't play dumb. you are happy, glowing and you cant stop smiling. You totally had sex with tommy

Jude laughs: I don't know what you are talking about

Saidie: jude every girl glows after their first time

Jude: all I did was spend the night at his his..in the guest room

Saidie: you realize you were smiling the whole time you were saying that right?

Jude smiles even wider and rolls her eyes: what do you want from me sades?

Saidie: I told you..i want details

Jude smiles and sighs: it was falls back onto her bed amazing

Saidie smiles: I can tell

Jude: he was..it was..

Saidie: was it that good?

Jude laughs: even better

Saidie sits down next to her on the bed

Saidie: tell me everything

Jude sits up: ok well first it was innocent. Really. He went to go get me some clothes

Saidie raises her eyebrow

Jude: it had started raining outside when we were walking into his house

Saidie: your clothes got so wet that you needed extra?

Jude: well he kinda sorta fell on top of me while he was chasing me

Saidie: uh…

Jude: I called him lil tommy q

Saidie laughs: ok, enough said

Jude: so we were up in his room. He went to his closet to get some clothes for me and I laid down on his bed

Saidie: uh huh. so you were just waiting for him  
Jude smiles: no, I was lost in thought

Saidie: right

Jude rolls her eyes: anyways I was so lost in thought that I didn't feel him sit down next to me. we looked into each others eyes and he asked me what I was thinking about. And I said I was thinking about us and what we were

Saidie: ok

Jude: and he said we were more than just friends and I asked him what did that mean and he said that we were a we

Saidie: aww that's sweet

Jude: after he said that he kissed me. and I was so happy that I immediately kissed him back. And yeah things just got carried away

Saidie squeals: I cant believe my little sister is no longer a virgin!

Jude: saidie do you wanna keep it down?

Saidie: right sorry. But this is so…she squeals again

Jude laughs: I thought you would take it a lot worse than this

Saidie: I thought I would too but I can see how happy you are

Jude smiles and saidie laughs  
Saidie: you cant stop smiling

Jude smiles even wider: I know. Its just that..everything that happened last night, and the night before last in new york and…idk its just amazing. Tommy is amazing. My life is amazing

Saidie laughs: wow it must have really been good

Jude laughs and hits her

Saidie: now back to new york…what happened

Jude smiles

Saidie: would you stop smiling

Jude smiles then stops herself: I cant help it

Saidie rolls her eyes: so was their any PDA in new york….besides the whole rooftop thing

Jude: well remember how I told you that I always wanted to make out in a elevator with someone

Saidie: uh you never told me that but that sounds fun

Jude: well…..  
Saidie: no

Jude smiles and nods her head

Saidie: you made out with tommy in a elevator?

Jude laughs: its not such a big deal

Saidie: I know but still…

Jude: yeah that was the first time things got carried away

Saidie: wait you….  
Jude: almost..but he stopped it

Saidie: wow that takes a lot of self control for a guy to stop it

Jude: I noticed

Saidie: now I have been dieing to know the answer to this next question

Jude rolls her eyes: oh god…the cell fone  
Saidie: exactly. Tell me about the picture

Jude smiles  
Saidie: stop smiling!

Jude: sorry! But I have to smile when I think about tommy

Saidie rolls her eyes: get on with telling me about the picture

Jude: ok so we were playing games in the game room. And we would make bets. I bet him that if I won the game he had to jump in the pool naked. Well he lost. But he wanted a rematch. So I said ok, but he had to jump in the pool naked AND take a picture

Saidie: I cant believe you have a naked picture of him in your fone…as your screensaver

Jude smiles

Saidie: omg jude

Jude: sorry, but I was thinking about the picture

Saidie: well that is a good reason to smile..and he is soaking wet  
Jude smiles even wider: yeah lets just say that water and him is a good combination

Saidie laughs: I noticed

Jude: yeah

Saidie: so jude, one more question

Jude: what

Saidie: does he have a good reason to be cocky?

Jude: what?  
Saidie: let me rephrase…does he have a 'big' reason to be as cocky as he is?

Jude catching on: oh! Yeah he as a really 'big' reason to be cocky

Saidie laughs: I cant believe you found out before I did!

Jude smiles

Saidie: ugh im leaving now. im tired of seeing you smile

Jude: no don't leave I haven't finished telling you about new york

Saidie: oh yeah that's right. Start talking

Jude: ok ill start with presents

Saidie: ok, I noticed a lot of shopping bags that you didn't leave with

Jude smiles: I know he took me shopping 30 minutes after we got in new york

Saidie sighs: he really is my dream guy  
Jude: hey!

Saidie: what he is

Jude: and he is my boyfriend

Saidie: technicality

Jude: and you have kwest

Saidie: oh yeah. Anyways, continue with your story

Jude: right so he took me shopping. I got a lot of stuff, but the most expensive thing he got me was a $300 dress

Saidie: what did you need a $300 dress for?

Jude: I needed it for the musical

Saidie: oh right

Jude: wow you really are a blonde

Saidie: shut up

Jude: ok so then we went to the musical which was amazing. Then afterwards in the limo he gave me my necklace

Saidie: it is really beautiful

Jude smiles: I know. Read the inscription

Saidie reads it and says: wow he really cares about you

Jude: yeah that's what everybody keeps telling us

Saidie: huh?

Jude: you don't know how many people have told us we make a good couple

Saidie: I can probably guess

Jude rolls her eyes: anyways. After we got back to the hotel, we got locked in the elevator..then we ordered a pizza. Oh and btw they have really big pizzas in new york

Saidie: I heard

Jude: then we decided that we weren't tired so we decided to pull an allnight

Saidie: so you guys played games and betted?

Jude: yep that was pretty much it

Saidie: that sounds like a kick ass birthday to me

Jude smiles: it was, but I liked the night after a lot better

Saidie laughs: im sure you did

Jude: and what about you. ms-im-just-gonna-tell-my-little-sister-to-go-somewhere-else-for-the-night-while-i-do-Rrated-things-2-my-boyfriend

Saidie: uh and you and tommy did some R rated things too

Jude: not the point

Saidie: me and kwest just had a quiet evening

Jude: I don't believe you

Saidie laughs: well you shouldn't but im still not gonna tell you

Jude: why not?

Saidie: because me and kwest did the same thing you and tommy did…in a way, but ours was a lot more…um..mature…

Jude: just stop there

Saidie laughs: see that's why I wasn't going to tell you

Jude rolls her eyes: disgusting

Saidie tries to look innocent: what?

Jude looks at her clock: does that clock seriously say 11:01?

Saidie: yeah it does

Jude: how did we spend so much time talking?  
Saidie: jude we are girls, talking is what we do best..besides for shopping

Jude smiles  
Saidie: ugh im leaving now you smile too much

Jude: I told you I cant help it!

Saidie stands up and walks towards the door: I guess I would be smiling too if I just got de-flowered by tommy q

Jude laughs then throws a pillow at her

Jude: get out

Saidie: gladly

Jude starts to write in her notebook for about 15 minutes. After she gets the verse and chorus to her new song down she goes downstairs and tries to find something to eat

In the kitchen

Jude (to herself): what do we have to eat

Saidie: you know im worried about you. first you cant stop smiling. Now you are talking to yourself. That's not a good thing. Im not so sure if tommy is a good guy for you

Jude rolls her eyes: why do I have to live with you

Saidie: I love you too

Just then they hear the doorbell ring

Saidie: well that's probably lover boy right now

Jude: ill get it

Saidie: no ill get it

Jude: fine

Saidie rushes to the door. She opens it with a smile

Saidie: hi tommy

Tommy: um hi saidie

Saidie smiles wider and takes his arm and drags him into the living room

Tommy: uh is jude ready?

Saidie still smiling: yeah she is

Tommy: why are you smil--he sighs jude told you

Saidie: yes she did

Tommy: and your not mad?

Saidie: nope

Tommy: ok youre scaring me. where's jude?

Saidie: in the kitchen

Tommy: ill just go get her

Saidie: remember that it is the kitchen…we cook in there. Don't do anything I wouldn't do

Tommy rolls his eyes

In the kitchen….

Tommy walks in the kitchen and sees jude bent over looking in the refrigerator. Tommy smiles widely

Tommy: just what every guy wants to see when he walks into a kitchen

Jude quickly stands up and blushes: don't you knock or something

Tommy: well I would of knocked but I liked the view too much

Jude laughs  
Tommy: what are you doing

Jude: fixing something to eat

Tommy: are you fixing anything that is gonna have whipped cream on top?

Jude smiles: unfortunately no

Tommy: so then what are you fixing

Jude: a peanut butter and jelly sandwich

Tommy: you could put whipped cream on that

Jude: yeah you could but it wouldn't taste good

Tommy smirks: yeah you're right. Whipped cream tastes better on you

Just then saidie walks in

Saidie: do I even wanna know how you know that?  
Tommy smiles

Saidie: you two seriously need to stop smiling

Jude laughs

Tommy: well shouldn't you be smiling too? You and kwest had a..uhh 'rough nite last nite'

Saidies jaw drops: you know I resent that comment

Tommy: im sure you do

Jude: don't listen to him sades. He thinks that whipped cream would be good on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich

Saidie: gross

Tommy: I bet it would. You just have to experiment

Jude: uh huh  
Tommy: im serious. Let me make you one of my famous peanut butter and jelly sandwiches

Jude: ok, but it better be good quincy  
Tommy smiles: is anything I do not good?

Saidie: please tell me that was a PG rated comment

Tommy: take it however you want

Jude laughs

Saidie: well I just lost my appetite

Tommy laughs: well imma start making your sandwich…but you gotta get ready

Jude: alright

Jude and saidie leave the room as tommy fixes her sandwich.

2 minutes later……

Jude: ready

Tommy: and here is your sandwich

Jude: tommy tell me that is not whipped cream on there

Tommy smirks: just try it. it's a peanut butter, jelly, whipped cream, banana, and strawberry sandwich

Saidie sarcastically: sounds tasty

Jude: doesn't it

Tommy: ha ha ha…just take one bite

Jude takes a bite. Her eyes widen

Jude: sades, this is actually good

Saidie: are you serious?

Jude: im dead serious. This is really good

Saidie: unbelievable

Tommy laughs: I told you

Jude: don't get cocky quincy

At that comment saidie looks at jude and they both start laughing

Tommy: uh…I missed something didn't i?

Jude: yeah you did

Tommy: whatever. lets go ms. harrison

Jude: im going

Saidie: bye

Jude and tommy: bye

Outside….

Jude: the viper! I missed this car. Jude says as she jumps in

Tommy laughs: so did i

Jude: this is really good tommy

Tommy: im glad you like it, but please please please don't get that in my car

Jude rolls her eyes: you are in love with this car

Tommy: just like you are in love with your guitar

Jude: point taken

Tommy: shoot we are gonna be late

Jude: ha ha

Tommy: seatbelt

Jude: yes sir!

Tommy rolls his eyes and starts driving.

10 minutes later at G major…..

Jude and tommy run through the doors of g major. They are immediately greeted by darius. But they barley notice because everyone is running around and there is a camera crew

Tommy: uh D whats going on?

Darius: you guys are shooting your video today

Jude: uh is it too much to ask for a warning?

Tommy: right

Darius: sorry but I liked your song so much that I wanted to get it out there as soon as possible and I wanted the video to be out right after your song is released

Jude: great..i guess

Darius: yeah

Just then a guy walks up to them

Darius: oh great, uh jude this is Ron, Ron this is jude

Jude: hi ron

Ron: nice to meet you

Darius: ron is going to be doing your make up

Just then Portia walks up

Darius: and Portia is going to be picking out your clothes

At the site of Portia tommy tenses up

Darius: so jude why don't you go with Ron and let him do your make up..oh and Ron get the hairdressers too

Ron: ok. Right this way jude

Jude: see you later tommy

Tommy smiles.

Jude whispers in his ear: and please don't loose your temper with Portia

Tommy quietly: ill try not to

Darius: ok tom you go with Portia, and Portia..do your thing

Portia: ok

Darius leaves

Portia: c'mon

Tommy follows Portia

Portia: ok try on this and…this

Tommy: but that's not me

Portia sighs: please don't make this hard

Tommy: im not trying to, im just saying, that isn't me

Portia: ok how about we compromise….you pick out with you wont and ill see if it goes with the flow of the video

Tommy smiles: ok

Tommy picks out something

Portia: that is you

Tommy: does it work with the video?

Portia: yeah it does. Now I think you are needed in makeup

Tommy: uh no

Portia laughs: you have never liked makeup

Tommy: nope and I don't plan on starting to like it now

Portia smiles: I like it better when we aren't arguing

Tommy: yeah well stop going all psycho ex wife on me and we wont argue  
Portia: ok

Tommy raises his eyebrow: no argument

Portia: no, besides I don't think you will argue with me today

Tommy: why do you say that?

Portia: because you seem really happy. And you have been smiling a lot

Tommy smiles

Portia: see  
Tommy: last night was a good night. That's all

Portia: were you with jude last night?  
Tommy: so where is that makeup guy

Portia: I take that as a yes

They start to laugh. Just then Ron and Jude walk up to them

Jude: its good to see you two laughing

Portia: well this guy has been smiling ever since he got here

Jude smiles: oh really? Why tommy

Portia: he says because last night was a good night

Jude smiles: what did you do last night tommy

Tommy smiles: oh I just enjoyed the rain

Jude: oh sounds like fun

Just then darius walks up

Darius: you guys ready to shoot?

Jude and tommy: yeah

Portia: who picked out your clothes jude?

Ron: I did

Portia: hmm you have a good idea

Ron: thank you

Darius: ok so shooting time

Jude: D what is the theme of the video  
Darius: ok so in your song you say that you and some guy have problems but he always makes it up to you right?

Jude: yeah

Darius: well we're gonna show you and tommy acting all lovey dovey..

Portia: as usual

Tommy: you know I would expect those comments from kwest

Darius: hey, you guys are wasting time, and time is money

Jude rolls her eyes: we know darius

Darius: anyways, we are gonna show you two acting lovey dovey, then tommy is gonna look at another girl and you are gonna go off on him and slap him, then we are gonna finish the video by having you two make up

Tommy: sounds cool  
Darius: yeah. The end scene is gonna show you two kissing

Jude trying to hide her smile: ok

Darius rolls his eyes: yeah so lets get it done

Jude: don't ya just love him

Tommy: oh yeah..bunches and bunches

Portia: hey he is my brother remember?  
Tommy: I sympathize

Portia laughs and hits him: hey

Tommy smiles: sorry

Jude: ahem, but we have to shoot

Tommy: lets go girl

He grabs her hand and starts walking towards the ally

Tommy: your cute when you get jealous

Jude laughs: I don't get jealous

Tommy: oh whatever harrison

On set….

Darius and a guy walk up to jude and tommy once they get on the set

Darius: jude and tom this is your director, Nick

Nick: hi, pleasure to meet you mr quincy, ms. harrison

Tommy: hi

Jude: hi

Nick: so this is the first and only scene in this ally. The rest of the video is gonna be shot around town

Jude: cool

Tommy: yeah

Nick: ok so I figured we would start with the fight scene first. Jude are to get mad at tommy. its going to be raining

Jude: whenever we are in this ally it rains

Nick: huh?

Tommy: nothing

Nick: o-k..anyways, jude I want you to slap tommy

Tommy: hey!

Nick laughs: not hard

Jude: ok

Tommy: whew

Nick: ok so lets get you guys in your positions

Tommy and jude look at each other

Nick: not like that

Tommy: we know

Nick shakes his head and sighs: ok follow me

5 minutes later…..

Nick: ok, places everyone! And…ACTION!

Water starts to pour down on them. Jude starts to act like she is yelling at tommy. tommy acts like he is trying to calm down jude. He tries to grab her arms but she pushes him. He tries to give her a hug but she pushes him away again slaps him.(not hard) Tommy acts shocked and mad

Nick: and CUT! That was good

Jude to tommy: this brings back so many memories

Tommy: I know

Nick: ok so we might have to that scene over again  
Jude: why?

Nick: you and tommy kept smiling at each other a little bit

Tommy smiles and looks at her

Nick: see

Jude: sorry

Nick: uh since you guys are in such a smiley mood we might as well get you changed and go downtown and set up for the love scene where you guys are all happy

Jude and tommy: ok

30 minutes later downtown……

Nick: ok so here is the part where you guys hold hands and whisper little love sayings in each others ears. Something tells me you guys wont have a problem with that

Jude and tommy laugh and look at each other

Nick: you just proved my point. Ok now get in your places

Tommy and jude walk to their places

Nick: ok…and ACTION!

Tommy and jude start walking forward holding each others hands. Tommy leans over and actually whispers something in judes ear. She starts to giggle. This continues for a few seconds. Then thye stop and kiss. Nick is confused because he didn't tell them to kiss but he thought that it flowed so he didn't say anything. Tommy puts him arm around judes shoulder and kept walking. They both kept smiling

Nick: and CUT!

Darius: that was real good tom and jude  
Kwest: yeah I wonder why

Tommy: kwest when did you get here?

Kwest: right when you guys started shooting this scene

Nick: ok no time for in between chit chat, go set up for the next scene

5 hours later…..

Nick exhausted: ok, this is the last scene

Jude: you don't know how much I love you right now for saying those words

Tommy: hey

Jude laughs

Nick smiles at them: ok this is the last scene. You two see each other. Tommy you are standing on one side of the street and jude you are standing on the other side. You both walk to the middle of the street and kiss. Then its done.

Tommy: music to my ears

Nick laughs: ok places!

They walk over to their places

Nick: and….ACT—wait. Jude stop smiling!

Jude: sorry!

Nick: that goes for you too tommy

Tommy: sorry

Nick sighs and shakes his head: ok…now…ACTION!

Jude and tommy start moving their mouths acting like they are singing the song. Once the meet in the middle of the street tommy puts his hands on jude's waist and jude puts her arms around tommy's neck. They finish their last lines and kiss. Tommy immediately deepens the kiss. He had been waiting all day to kiss her and now that he finally had the chance he was gonna make the most of it.

Nick: and CUT!

They keep kissing

Nick: CUT!

Tommy and jude still don't hear him

Nick: or just keep kissing. Don't listen to me. im only the director

Kwest laughs: allow me my friend

Kwest picks up the loudspeaker and walks over to tommy and jude

Kwest says in the loudspeaker: the scene is over!

Tommy and jude both jump and pull away

Jude: you're dead

Tommy: 2 second head start

Kwest starts backing away: hey I was just trying to help out nick

Jude: well too bad

Tommy and jude start chasing him, but don't get far because darius stops them

Darius: well I was gonna congratulate you guys on how good you did today but now im going to have to rethink what I was going to say

Tommy: sorry D, I just have a dumbass best friend

Darius: I noticed

Just then jude's cell fone starts to ring

Jude: hello?  
Saidie: are you guys done yet?

Jude: yes, thank god

Saidie: that's how I feel and I didn't even have to work for 5 and a half hours

Jude: was there something you wanted saidie?

Saidie: yes I have some good news

Jude: and that would be?

Saidie: ……………………..

Ok that's it for now. I will post more later tonight if you guys tell me if you like it or hate it! lol. oh and I know that this post didn't have a lot of jude and tommy cuteness, that's why im going to post another tonight. The next one has a WHOLE lot of tommy n jude cuteness. I just want to know what you guys think of this one TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	33. Chapter 33

Saidie: mom is on a date with her boyfriend Dan or whatever and she wont be back tonight..so that means we have the house to ourselves

Jude: so that's slightly good news

Saidie: the real good new is my idea. We invite kwest and tommy over

Jude smiles: now that is defiantly the good news

Saidie: and I can tell that you are smiling

Jude: no comment

Saidie laughs: well you and tommy have to go the store and get some stuff

Jude: stuff as in junk food?

Saidie: and breakfast stuff

Jude: breakfast stuff?

Saidie: mom said she wont be back till noon or one tomorrow

Jude: have I ever mentioned how much I love mom?

Saidie laughs: yeah just remember to stop at the store and get stuff to eat…oh yeah and ill order some pizzas..you guys can go pick it up

Jude: yes ma'am!

Saidie: ha ha ha

Jude: well you are being bossy  
saidie: well im just making a few suggestions

Jude: uh huh

Saidie: well I see you when you get home

Jude: bye sades

Saidie: bye

Kwest: that was saidie

Jude: obsessed much?

Tommy laughs

Kwest: shut up. What did she want

Jude: well I have some bad news

Tommy: just what I need after a long 5 and half hour day of work

Kwest: what is the bad news

Jude: well its seems that my mom is spending the night with her new boyfriend and she wont be back until noon or one tomorrow…and saidie is ordering some pizzas because she wants you two to come over to our house for the night

Tommy smiles widely then catches himself: you're right, that's terrible news

Jude: isn't it?

Kwest: well I think that's great news!

Jude and tommy laugh and shake their heads

Jude: you have a very very VERY special friend

Tommy: oh I know

Kwest: I love you guys too

They laugh

Jude: well saidie wants us to go to the store to pick up some stuff and pick up the pizzas she ordered

Tommy: me and you can do go to the store..kwest you pick up the pizzas

Kwest: that's cool. See ya later

Tommy and jude: bye

Jude smiles at tommy

Tommy: what?

Jude: nothing

Tommy: o-k

Jude: what…lil tommy q cant take me smiling at him?

Tommy smirks: I wouldn't talk mooswjaw, you always blush whenever I smile at you

Jude: that's only because….lets just go

Tommy laughs and grabs her hand

At the car…..

Jude: tommy can I—

Tommy: jude im dead serious. You are never going to drive any of my cars again

Jude: but –

Tommy: no. the only car you are going to be driving is…nvm

Jude smirks: I know what you were going to say

Tommy smiles: well it's the truth

Jude: well as long as I get to drive that car its ok

Tommy smiles: get in girl

At the store….

Jude grabs a cart and pushes it

Tommy laughs: girl why are you so happy today

Jude: the same reason why you are so smiley

Tommy smiles his million dollar smile: oh

Jude: ok so to the sweet isle we go

Tommy: that's all you eat is sweets

Jude: im a teenager what do you expect

Tommy rolls his eyes: whatever you say

In the sweets isle…..

Jude: ok I vote we buy everything on the shelfs

Tommy: hell no

Jude laughs: half of everything?

Tommy: nope

Jude: please

Tommy: girl the more sweets you have in your system the more hyper you get

Jude smiles innocently: so

Tommy smiles: so you are only getting…1/3 of everything on the shelf

Jude smiles widely: yes!

Tommy laughs

Jude starts putting stuff in the cart while tommy stands there shaking his head. After two minutes…

Tommy: are you done yet?

Jude: almost. She puts a couple more things in the cart

Jude: now im done

Tommy laughs: ok now lets go to the healthy isle

Jude: I wont be caught dead on that isle

Tommy laughs: fine lets go to the breakfast isle

Jude: yes. There is a box of pop tarts calling my name

Tommy shakes his head: you even have sweets for breakfast

Jude: duh

Tommy: to be a teenager again  
Jude: you do realize you just made yourself sound like a 40 year old

Tommy flinches: scary thought

Jude: exactly

Tommy looks at his watch: we probably got about 20 more minutes to waste

Jude: why?

Tommy: you don't want cold pizza do you?

Jude: no

Tommy: then we gotta hurry

Jude: ok lets split

Tommy: can I trust you to stuff that wont send us to a early grave?

Jude smiles: yeah

Tommy: I don't believe you

Jude laughs and walks away saying: you shouldn't

Tommy smiles and shakes his head. Tommy's Thoughts: I cant believe how much I love her. I also cant believe that I haven't told her that I love her. I keep loosing my nerve. Last night I tried but saidie had to call. I might try again tonight…..

His thoughts get interrupted by his cell fone ringing. It's a text message from jude

J/t: cum 2 isle 21

T/t: y

J/t: u'll c wen u gt here

Tommy sighs and rolls his eyes as he makes his way to isle 21. when turns into the isle his jaw drops.

Jude smiles: it would just be a way to celebrate

Tommy: hell no jude

Jude: tommy please. Ive only ever tasted wine before…I wanna try roman coke

Tommy: no

Jude: please?

Tommy: no way girl

Jude walks up to him and stands less than a inch away from him: please

Then she gives him a pouty face.

Tommy groans: fine. but just roman coke. Ill get the rum and you go and get the coke. Ill meet you at the cash register

Jude puts the stuff she had in her hands in the cart: fine

Tommy: more junk?

Jude: its just chips

Tommy shakes his head and smiles: idk how you stay so skinny

Jude walking away: me neither!

At the cash register…..

Jude: ok I got the Coke

Tommy laughs: you know drugs aren't the answer jude

Jude laughs: oh shut up

Cashier: are you 21?

Jude: I wish

Tommy: I am

Cahsier: i.d.?

Tommy hesitates but shows her his i.d.

Cashier: omg your tommy q! and your jude harrison!

Tommy puts on a fake smile: yeah

Cashier: wow I cant believe it

Jude laughs

Tommy: uh we are in kind of a hurry

Cashier: ok, but can I have your autographs?

Jude: sure

Cashier smiles at tommy: thanks

Jude sees this and gets irritated

Tommy notices and smiles: no problem. Can I have your number?

Judes jaw drops. She hits him: tommy!

Tommy starts laughing: I was just joking

Cashier laughs: the total is $21.00 even

Tommy looks at jude: isn't that something?

Jude smiles and says quietly: yeah

Cashier: well here you go. Thanks for shopping here

Tommy smiles: no problem. Call me later

Jude: tommy!

Tommy laughs as jude pushes him out of the store.

At the car….

Tommy is still laughing

Jude: I find nothing funny

Tommy: I do, you know I was just joking

Jude: but it wasn't funny  
Tommy: sorry

Jude: uh huh

Tommy: I am

Jude gets in the car: ok

Tommy puts the rest of the groceries in the car and gets in

He looks at her

Tommy smiles: so are you ready to have fun tonight?

Jude smiles: yeah

Tommy laughs then drives off

At the harrison household….

Tommy and jude walk through the door carrying the groceries

Kwest: what took you two so long

Jude: hello to you too

Tommy laughs

Saidie: ok jude I said a few things

Tommy: she has a sweet tooth

Saidie: I know. I told her to get some help but she wont listen

Kwest laughs

Jude: you could atleast talk about me when im not in the room

Tommy laughs: lets go put these in the kitchen  
Jude: right behind ya

In the kitchen….

Tommy: its kinda funny how I ended up with all the heavy bags don't ya think

Jude: yeah, that's weird

Tommy laughs

Jude: im the girl, im not supposed to carry a lot of stuff. I told you that

Tommy: the world is unfair

Jude laughs: who are you tellin

Tommy grabs the rum then looks at jude and smiles. He puts it on the counter. He then picks up the coke and puts it in the refrigerator

Jude hops up on the counter and opens up a bag of chips

Tommy: you do know that there is pizza in there

Jude: oh yeah, I forgot

Tommy: how could you forget? We were just in there

Jude: well when people are making fun of you, you have the tendency not to notice things

Tommy laughs

Jude: its not funny

Tommy: yes it is. You look so cute when you don't get your way

Jude: really

Tommy walks towards her. He kisses her lightly

Tommy: yes really

Saidie walks in: ahem

Tommy and jude look at her

Saidie: sorry to interrupt, I just had to get something to drink..and now im never using that counter again  
Jude: just like im never sitting on that couch again

Saidie laughs: are you guys gonna eat

Tommy: yep. For once im the one whose hungry

Jude: no im hungry too  
Saidie: when aren't you?

Tommy laughs. Jude looks at him. He puts his hands up in his defense.

Tommy: hey I didn't say it

Saidie: but you were thinking it

Tommy: so what kind of pizza did you get?

Saidie laughs

In the living room…

Jude: what kind did you get

Kwest: pepperoni and sausage, cheese and plain pepperoni

Tommy: she'll take all three

Jude laughs: how did you know

Tommy: I just do

Kwest: aww how sweet

Saidie: did you shut the garage door jude?

Jude: uh that came outta no where and no…why

Saidie: because it looked like it was gonna rain again tonight

Just then it started to thunder

Jude: are you physic or something?

Saidie: no I just watch the weather channel

Tommy: you are a very bold person for admitting that

Kwest and jude laugh with their mouths fool

Saidie: I didn't find that funny

Jude: I did

Kwest: im eating

Tommy laughs

Saidie: why am I friends with you guys

Tommy: because no one else will

Jude: because you live with me

Kwest: because im sexy

Saidie: ok that was a rhetorical question

Jude: and kwest that was a total lie

Tommy: I second that

Saidie: well I think he is sexy. She leans over and kisses him

Tommy: did you just loose your appetite?

Jude: uh yeah

Tommy laughs

Kwest: haters

Saidie laughs

Tommy kisses jude

Jude: I just got my appetite back

Kwest: great I just lost mine

Jude throws her crust at him

Kwest: hey!

Tommy laughs

Kwest picks up his pizza

Tommy: don't even think about throwing your pizza at me

Kwest: you're right. Its good to waste on you

Saidie laughs

Tommy: atleast I don't wear Scooby doo boxers

Saidie: you sure about that?

Jude: yeah he wears silky red boxers..i mean.. she starts to eat her pizza again

Saidie smiles: you would know

Tommy: so whats on tv?

Saidie: he is good at changing subjects

Kwest: I noticed

Tommy picks up the remote and turns the tv on.

He flips through the channels until he lands on HBO

Tommy: ooo The Exorcism of Emily Rose is on

Jude: isn't that a scary movie?

Tommy smirks: yeah

Jude groans: I hate scary movies

Tommy smiles: I know

Kwest: its not that bad jude

Saidie: yes it is

Jude to tommy: is it?

Tommy: lets just say you wont like 3:00 a.m. too much

Kwest laughs

Jude: im not watching

Tommy: jude its not that scary..ok so maybe it is but its only 9:30 at night…it wont be that bad

Jude: nope

Just then it thunders really loud. Then the lights flicker a few times, then finally go out.

Kwest: ok, so im completely convinced that that wasn't supposed to happen

Jud sarcastically: kwest you were the smartest kid in your class weren't you?

Kwest: how did you know

Jude: im psychic

Tommy laughs

Saidie: ok we need some flashlights

Jude: I didn't know we had flashlights  
Saidie: their in…the basement

Jude: im not going down in the basement!

Saidie: jude

Jude: no!

Thunder is heard again. Jude jumps back

Tommy flinches: uh jude you really gotta move your hand!

Jude quickly moves her hand: sorry

Tommy exhales loudly: its fine

Kwest laughs

Tommy: shut up dude

Saidie: well how about kwest and tommy go down in the basement and get the flashlights

Kwest: how do you expect us to see?

Jude: use your cell fone light

Tommy: you see my girl is smart

Saidie: are you calling me dumb?

Tommy sarcastically: oh no. I would never do that saidie

Jude laughs

Saidie: yeah that's funny

Tommy: c'mon man

Kwest grabs his cell fone and opens it showin light

Tommy: ok lets go

Kwest: right behind ya

10 minutes later….

Tommy and kwest come back upstairs with three flashlights. Two of them are on.

Kwest: here you go

Saidie: thank you. you are my knight in shining armor

Tommy looks at jude: and you call me cheesy?

Jude laughs: I take that back

Tommy laughs and hands her a flashlight

Kwest: you know what we should do?

Tommy: tell scary stories  
Kwest: how did you

Tommy: because you have the mind of a 10 year old

Kwest: I know—hey!

Jude and tommy laugh

Saidie: I got a scary story

Tommy: go for it

Saidie: one day a woman gave birth to a baby. Everyone thought it was going to be a boy but when the mother gave birth she had a girl. It was a ugly girl. Every one screamed whenever they seen her face. The mother named the child jude harrison

Kwest started laughing

Jude: oh that's funny saidie. I have a scary story

Saidie: tell it

Jude: one day this girl who wore a lot of makeup all the time didn't wear any makeup. She would get mad at everybody because they didn't know who she was. One guy, her boyfriend, called her ugly. She said that's no way to talk to you girlfriend. The guys said sorry but we are officially over until you put your makeup back on saidie!

Tommy busts out laughing. Kwest starts laughing but quickly stops when saidie hits him.

Saidie: that wasn't funny

Jude: yeah it was

Tommy: no it wasn't

Saidie: thank you tom

Tommy: it was hilarious

Jude starts laughing

Saidie: ok its time for a new game

Tommy: I got a game

Jude: what is it quincy

Tommy: the alphabet game

Jude saidie and kwest: the alpha bet game?

Tommy: yeah. You clap your hands together or on your lap in a rhythm. You start with A. you have to name a city that starts with A and if you loose then you have to take a shot of whatever alcohol you have. Then it continues until the end of the alphabet..or the end of the bottle. but you cant mess up the rhythm of the clapping

Saidie: we don't have any alcohol

Jude: yeah we do

Kwest: we do?

Tommy: jude talked me into getting a bottle of rum

Kwest: really?  
Saidie: shame on you quincy  
Tommy laughs: have you ever seen her pouty face?

Saidie: yes and it doesn't work for me

Kwest: but it defiantly works on him

Tommy: on that note im going to get the rum..do you have any shot glasses?

Saidie: yeah they are in the cabinet

Tommy: ok

2 minutes later….

Tommy: ok I got the rum and glasses  
Saidie: is everybody ready?

Jude and kwest and tommy: yeah

Saidie: ok who starts

Tommy: laidies first

Jude: ok

They start clapping

Jude: Atlanta

Saidie: boston

Kwest: uh..ci..uh…

Tommy: nope. You messed up the rhythm

Kwest: fine. tommy pours some rum in the shot glass

Tommy: chug it down

Kwest chugs it down. Then coughs

Tommy laughs: you used to be a pro at that

Kwest: I haven't done it in a long time  
Tommy: too bad

Jude: ok its your turn tommy. uh we are at D

Tommy: deleware

Saidie: no no no

Tommy: no what?

Kwest: deleware is a state not a city

Tommy: damn

Kwest pours him some rum in the shot glass.

Kwest: c'mon T man. You used to be a pro at this too

Tommy: I still am. He downs the rum. He doesn't cough afterwards

Tommy: see

Kwest: ok saidie your turn…we are at E

Saidie: uh…

Jude laughs: you messed up the rhythm already  
Saidie: shut up

Kwest: here ya go babe

Tommy: ok jude its your turn.

Jude: uh…san fransico

Tommy starts to laugh

Jude: what?

Tommy: that doesn't count

Jude: hey half of it starts with a F

Tommy shakes his head: it doesn't work that way

Jude takes the glass: fine. she chugs it down. And starts to cough  
Tommy laughs: you are the one who wanted it so bad

Jude: I wanted roman coke!  
Tommy: well you got half of it

Saidie giggles: ok kwest your turn

The game continues until is halfway empty

Saidie: ok I think we should stop now before we get totally wasted

Jude giggles

Tommy: looks like its too late for moosejaw here

Kwest: naw I think she is just buzzing

Tommy: probably me and you drunk most of it

Saidie: true

Jude: I have to go to the bathroom

Saidie: thank you for announcing that

Tommy laughs as jude gets up and goes up stairs

1 minute later

Tommy receives a text message

J/t: make an excuse to come upstairs

T/t: y

J/t: take a wild guess

Tommy smiles as he reads the last text message

Tommy: im uh..gonna make sure jude is ok

Saidie: im sure you are

Kwest laughs

Tommy: whatever

He walks up the stairs and goes into jude's room. Jude is standing in the doorway

Jude: hey!

Tommy jumps

Jude giggles

Tommy: don't do that! You know I cant see you

Jude: well you don't need to see me…all you need to do is feel me

Tommy smiles: that I can do

He puts his hands on judes waist and pulls her into a kiss. Jude starts to walk backwards towards her bed. When she feels the edge of her bed against the back of her legs she sits down pulling tommy on top of him. Her bed squeaks. Tommy pulls away

Tommy out of breath: floor

Jude: why

Tommy: the bed is too noisy

Jude smiles and pushes tommy down on the floor

Tommy: you are more forceful when you are buzzing

Jude: is that a good thing?

Tommy smiles: it's a great thing

He starts kissing her. She takes off his shirt. He does the same to her. They remove the rest of their garments. Tommy gets on top of jude and enters her. He picks up a steady rhythm. One that was different from last night. Jude like this rhythm better. She starts to moan

Tommy whispers: ssshh try and be quiet

Jude bites her bottom lip. Tommy could tell she was close to a orgasm. He starts to kiss her passionately to stifle all her noises. The climax at the same time.

Afterwards….

Jude: is it possible that that was better than last night?

Tommy smiles: idk you tell me

Jude: I think it was

Tommy: ok

Jude shivers

Tommy: lets move back up to your bed

Jude: its too noisy

Tommy: we are done

Jude smiles at him

Tommy: or not….

Jude kisses: what do you think

Tommy: I think that we should stay on the floor……..

The next morning…..

Tommy awakes with a headache. He looks at jude who is asleep on his chest and smiles.

Tommy's Thoughts: I could totally get used to waking up like this. And going to sleep like that……

Jude shifts and groans. Tommy runs his fingers through her hair

Jude: alcohol gives you bad morning breath

Tommy laughs: good morning to you too

Just then they hear someone come up the steps. The quickly look at each other and try to get dressed fast.

? opens the door…………….

OK that's it for tonight. I tried to put a lot of tommy n jude moments in there! Tell me if you like it or love it! TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	34. Chapter 34

Kwest: uh..im just gonna..go…

Jude: kwest its not what it looks like

Kwest nervously: uh huh yeah I uh..bye now

He shuts the door quickly

Tommy: well it could have been worse…it could of been saidie

Jude: true

Tommy: yeah lets get dressed before saidie….or your mom walks in

Jude: yeah

In the hallway….

Saidie is coming up the stairs. Kwest stops her

Kwest: uh how bout we fix breakfast or something

Saidie: ok, I just have to go talk to jude first

Kwest: uh she is still asleep

Saidie: then ill wake her up. She tries to walk past kwest

Kwest stops her again: but im really hungry

Saidie: why don't you want me to go in there?

Kwest: uh no reason. Its just..she..uh needs her sleep  
Saidie pushes past him: whatever

She turns judes door knob. Kwest closes his eyes out in the hallway expecting a scream or something to be thrown.

Saidie walks in looking at tommy and jude who are sitting on the bed

Jude: uh hi sades

Saidie gives her a weird look: kwest said you were sleeping?  
Jude: he did

Saidie: yeah…

Tommy: oh well..you see..what had happened was..i uh..i woke up jude. Yeah that's it

Jude tries to hide her smile

Saidie: you woke up jude?

Tommy: yeah I woke up jude and told her to uh..get dressed

Saidie: but kwest was just in here

Jude: well you know im a fast dresser

Saidie: and what about you tom

Tommy: oh I uh fell asleep with my clothes on

Jude's Thoughts: ok that's actually the exact opposite of how he fell asleep but im not staying anything…….

Saidie: kwest come here

Kwest shows up at the door

Saidie: you said jude was sleep

Kwest: did I saw asleep? What I meant to say was she was about to go to sleep

Tommy and jude shake their heads

Saidie: but they just said they woke up

Kwest: oh they did  
Saidie getting mad: so then how was she about to go to sleep if she just woke up!

Kwest: idk! I haven't had anything to eat ok!

Tommy tries to stifle his laugh but fails

Saidie: what is going on here

Tommy and jude: nothing

Saidie: right. Im might be blonde, but im not that blonde. What is up

Kwest: nothing saidie we just had a little miscommunication

Tommy: yeah you know your boyfriend isn't exactly the smartest cookie

Kwest: yeah..i mean hey!

Jude laughs

Saidie: im not buying it. kwest what do you know

Jude: he knows nothing

Saidie: so there is something to know?  
Tommy: no

Saidie: right

Kwest: I don't know anything

Jude: and we are gonna keep it that way

Saidie: wait so that means that there is something to know

Tommy: no there isn't

Saidie: I wanna know!

Jude: theres nothing to know!

Kwest: who knows what

Tommy: there's nothing to know!

Jude: ok this is getting confusing

Saidie: I know. Well anyways darius called and said you guys don't have to go into work today

Tommy and jude: seriously?

Saidie: no I just wasted my breath telling you

Tommy: alcohol makes her bitchy

Jude laughs

Saidie: I don't know what jude sees in you

Tommy: well I have a big

Jude interrupts him: appetite

Kwest: ok I just learned too much information about my best friend

Saidie: I haven't learned enough

Jude: you had your chance

Saidie: well a girl can be curious

Tommy: you know I love it when girls talk about me when im in the room

Saidie: tommy its just cause you are so sexy

Kwest: uh hello current boyfriend standing less than two feet away from

Tommy and jude start laughing

Jude: calm down kwest tommy is mine and saidie is yours  
kwest mumbling: yeah after what I saw tommy really is yours

Saidie: what did you see?

Tommy: im hungry, jude lets go make breakfast

Jude: right behind ya

Saidie: no wait what did he see?

Tommy and jude had already ran down the stairs

Saidie turns to kwest: what did you see?

Kwest: im hungry

Saidie: oh no you don't. what did you see

Kwest sighs: I saw them getting dressed this morning

Saidie: so….  
Kwest: saidie, I saw them getting 'dressed' this morning

Saidie: oh! From being naked!

Kwest nods

Saidie: you mean they…in here!

Kwest laughs: I guess

Saidie: they could of done it in the bed because we would of heard

Kwest: this morning they were getting up from the floor

Saidie: eww! Im getting out of here

Kwest laughs and follows her down the stairs

In the kitchen…..  
Jude: so how long until kwest tells saidie

Tommy: uh he probably did right when we left

Jude: naw he isn't that weak…is he?

Tommy gives her a look: did you seriously just ask that question?

Jude: no

Tommy laughs

Jude smiles at him

Tommy: jude harrison are you actually smiling at looks at his watch 10 oclock in the morning

Jude: well when you have great nights you tend to have great mornings

Tommy smiles: so you are saying that I was great last night

Jude smiles widely then walks towards him: amazing, great and…I ran out of words

Tommy laughs: well amazing and great are good enough

Jude laughs and gives him a hug

Tommy: so after what we did last night I just get hugs?

Jude laughs: yes

Tommy: well I want more than hugs

Jude: you cant always get what you want

Tommy: you're right. But I want to kiss you. and I am

He leans down and kisses jude. Jude puts her arms around his neck. Tommy turns jude around so that she is leaning on the counter. Jude jumps up on the counter, not breaking the kiss. Their hot passionate kiss is soon interrupted by saidie and kwest.

Saidie: why is it that everytime I walk into this kitchen my appetite gets ruined?

Tommy and pull away

Tommy: and yet another one of our moments ruin by saidie and kwest

Kwest: that moment looked like it was getting a little too hot

Jude: those are the best kind

Saidie: true, but just don't have them in our kitchen

Tommy: I plan on making out with you in every room in this house

Jude smiles: and I plan on making out with you in every room in your house  
Saidie: might I suggest chap stick

Saidie smiles: thank you

Tommy: jude looks better

Jude smiles: thank you

Saidie: tommy you are so luck you are treating today

Kwest starts to laugh

Tommy opens the door: ladies first

Saidie: thank you

Jude smiles at him then whispers in his ear: ill give you thanks later

Tommy smiles widely

Kwest looks at him: I don't even wanna know

Tommy laughs: just go get in the car dude

20 minutes later….

Tommy: ok we are almost there. Kwest put your hands over saidies eyes and jude close your eyes

Jude and saidie and kwest: ok

Tommy pulls up. He goes over and opens jude's door, then puts his hands over her eyes  
Saidie: we are we?

Kwest: we are at the ………………….

Ok that's it for tonight. I know its short, but I didn't really have time today to write. Tell me if you like it or hate it! TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	35. Chapter 35

Kwest: we are at the carnival!  
Tommy uncovers jude's eyes and says: don't ya just love how kwest tells surprises?  
Jude: no you do it better  
Tommy smirks: that's what all the girls say  
Saidie: and thanks for those mental images  
Tommy: anytime  
Kwest: I really think I am invisible  
They all start to laugh  
Kwest: so this is how we are gonna spend our day off? At the carnival?  
Tommy: yeah what else is their to do  
Jude: I have a few ideas….   
Saidie: quincy two nights with my sister and you have already turned her into a pervert like you  
Tommy laughs: its not my fault she is expresses her feelings  
Kwest: and im guessing those feelings were expressed last night  
Jude: so lets go inside the carnival now  
Saidie rolls her and grabs kwests hand: lets go   
Tommy puts his arm around jude and starts walking towards the ticket stand

At the ticket stand……  
Ticket lady: hi how are you guys doing today  
Tommy smiles: fine thanks  
Ticket Lady: how many?  
Tommy: four  
Ticket Lady pulls out the tickets: who's paying  
Jude kwest and saidie: tommy is  
Tommy rolls his eyes: I guess I am  
Ticket Lady starts to laugh: here ya go. Have a nice day  
Tommy: you too  
Tommy looks at jude then winks at the ticket lady  
Jude punches him in the arm. Tommy starts to laugh  
Saidie: which ride are we goin on first?  
Jude and tommy: ferris wheel  
Kwest: well I guess we are going on the ferris wheel  
Saidie: why the ferris wheel. It doesn't go that fast  
Jude: but we can get a good look at the whole carnival. We can see what rides we wanna go on  
Tommy: and it stops occasionally……  
Kwest: yeah you're right…lets go!  
Jude laughs: you would think that he was a virgin  
Tommy: I think he still is  
Jude: oh no. not after what saidie told me  
Tommy: uh you know you can stop right there. I don't need to know any more   
Jude laughs: well how do you think I felt when she told me. she gave me details  
Tommy: I feel sorry for you  
Jude: I felt sorry for myself

Tommy laughs then leans down and kisses her quickly: feel better?  
Jude: yes I no longer have images of them in my head  
Tommy stops then shivers: ugh now I have images of them in my head  
Jude starts laughing  
Kwest and saidie are in front of them  
Saidie: we can hear you ya know!  
Tommy and jude start laughing  
Jude: sorry sades  
Tommy: sorry kwest  
Saidie: whatever  
Kwest: tommy I want details of you two later  
Jude to tommy: you better now give him details  
Tommy: I wont  
Jude: promise  
Tommy: I promise. Besides I wouldn't tell something like that  
Jude: you used to   
Tommy: well the other girls weren't special  
Jude: hey my sister was one of those other girls  
Tommy: me and saidie never….   
Jude: really?  
Tommy: yeah  
Jude's Thoughts: yes! I got tommy before she did! I am now officially the happiest girl in the world!  
Tommy: uh jude….  
Jude: huh?  
Tommy laughs: you kinda spaced out on me  
Jude: oh sorry  
Tommy smirks: thinking about me?  
Jude: maybe  
Tommy smiles at her  
Jude: what are we doing after the carnival  
Tommy: probably going back to my place  
Jude smiles  
Tommy: saidie and kwest are gonna come too. After all they did just invite themselves with us today  
Jude: well then what are we gonna do at you house  
Tommy: hang out by the pool..or go to the game room. Besides I wanna show you something   
Jude raises her eyebrow  
Tommy laughs: not that. I want to show you something on the third floor  
Jude: I thought all there was was a studio  
Tommy: well you thought wrong  
Jude laughs   
They arrive at the ferris wheel  
Kwest: what took you guys so long  
Tommy: we were talking

Saidie: more like cuddling  
Jude: we were multi-tasking, we were talking and cuddling  
Saidie: I invented that  
Tommy: me and you never did that  
Saidie: yeah we did  
Tommy: once  
Saidie: well we still did  
Kwest: what kind of relationship did you guys have?   
Jude: I was about to ask the same question  
Saidie: it was the kind of relationship were we never seen each other and when we were together he was thinking about jude  
Jude smiles  
Saidie: yeah cuz that's something to really smile about  
Jude: oh yeah, I mean..uh..thats terrible saidie  
Kwest stifles his laugh  
Tommy: I plead the fifth  
Jude laughs as saidie rolls her eyes  
They finally get to the front of the line. a/n TD stands for ticket dude lol  
TD: only two to a seat  
Kwest smiles: we know  
TD: ok make sure you but the bar down when you get in  
Tommy: ok  
He helps jude into the seat  
Jude: thank you  
Tommy: see I have manners  
Jude rolls her eyes: when you want to  
Tommy laughs: you are really saidies sister  
Jude laughs: yep. But unlike you I like my sister. I like everybody. I like my life  
Tommy starts laughing  
Jude: what?  
Tommy: girl you don't know how childish you sounded. Its kinda funny  
Jude: what I am just in a good mood ok I cant help it  
Tommy smiles: you are still in a good mood?  
Jude smiles widely: yes  
Tommy still smiling: good  
The ride starts moving. It would stop occasionally. When they were finally on top...  
Jude: I love ferris wheels..espceially when we are at the top  
Tommy: I see the ride that I wanna go on next   
Jude: the salt and pepper shaker?  
Tommy smiles: yep  
Jude: uh well count me out  
Tommy: why?  
Jude: I cant stomach that   
Tommy laughs: that's probably because you eat so much  
Jude: ill let you have that one  
Tommy smiles: thanks

Jude: so what ride are we gonna go on next  
Tommy: well all the rides here are really fast  
Jude: oh..some of them I can stomach  
Tommy: well how about this…me and you walk around and play games while kwest and saidie go on all the rides  
Jude smiles: anybody ever tell you that you have great ideas  
Tommy: well im a producer   
Jude laughs  
Tommy: you wanna know another good thing about ferris wheels?  
Jude: what?  
Tommy: you can do this…..  
He leans down and kisses her. Just as jude deepens the kiss the ride starts to move. They feel it, but don't stop kissing. This continues for the rest of the ride.

When the ride is over…..   
Tommy and saidie get off first. They wait for saidie and kwest. When saidie and kwest finally arrive…  
Jude: what took you guys so long  
Saidie smiles: no reason  
kwest: look like we were doing the same thing you guys were  
Jude: huh?  
Saidie: tommy I think its hot when guys wear lip gloss  
Tommy wipes his lips as kwest starts laughing  
Jude smiles: anyways….  
Kwest: yeah so what ride are we going on next?  
Tommy: change of plans  
Saidie: we are leaving already?  
Jude: no we are just going our separate ways  
Kwest: why  
Tommy: because the little harrison cant stomach all these rides  
Saidie: that's because you eat so much   
Tommy stifles his laugh but kwest doesn't  
Jude hits kwest   
Saidie: hey don't bruise the merchandise  
Tommy: I could say something really smart eleck right now  
Saidie: if you don't wanna be walking funny for the next week I suggest you don't  
Jude: hey! Talk about bruising merchandise  
Tommy: exactly. And we all know my merchandise is more valuable than kwests  
Kwest: hey!   
Jude: lets go quincy  
Tommy: we'll call you guys when we're ready to go..or you'll call us when you are ready to go  
Jude: oh god. That means kwest probably wont be ready to go until it closes. And that's at 10  
Saidie: just because he has a childish side to him doesn't mean anything  
Jude: sades tommy had a childish side to him…kwest is a child

Tommy starts laughing  
Kwest: that wasn't funny  
Tommy: yes it was   
Saidie: bye guys  
Jude: bye! Have fun!  
Saidie smiles and gives her a wink as they walk away. Jude then turns to tommy  
Jude: so quincy, so many games, so little tommy  
Tommy starts to laugh: and I bet you expect me to win every game  
Jude: yep. I want atleast 3 big stuffed animals  
Tommy: jude harrsion wanting stuffed animals…that's funny  
Jude: shut up  
Tommy rolls his eyes and grabs her hand as they start to walk through the carnival. They stop at the muscle strength game. (sorry I don't know the real name of it)  
Jude: do you think you are strong enough to get it to the top?  
Tommy: psh, yeah  
Jude laughs: ill believe it when I see it  
Dude: that will be 2 dollars  
Tommy hands him the money. The dude hands him the hammer  
Dude: alright just hit it as hard as you can  
Tommy: alright  
Tommy pauses for a moment, then hits the bottom as hard as he can. The red thingy (lol) goes all the way up and hits the bell  
Dude: AND WE HAVE A WINNER!  
Tommy laughs  
Dude: you can pick any stuffed item up here  
Tommy: go ahead girl  
Jude: um how about that really big teddy bear over there  
Tommy laughs: you realize we have to carry that thing all day  
Jude: so I like it  
Dude: hear you go. to tommy great hit  
Tommy: thanks  
They walk away  
Jude: quincy how did you hit that so hard  
Tommy: easy. I just thought about how shay cheated on you and I got really mad  
Jude smiles: that's sweet  
Tommy: yeah im a sweet guy  
Jude: see you just ruined it  
Tommy: how about I win another prize  
Jude: ok  
Just as they were walking over to the next game they saw a little girl crying.  
Jude: tommy look  
Tommy: I see. What should we do?   
Jude: ………………………………


	36. Chapter 36

Jude: uh idk  
Tommy: uh, well lets go talk to her  
They walk over to the little kid. When the little kid sees them coming towards her she tries to stop her crying  
Jude: hey there little girl, whats your name?  
Little Girl: Katie  
Tommy: Katie where is your mommy?   
Katie still sniffling: idk…she was here a minute ago, then I turned around and she was gone  
Jude looks at tommy then back at Katie: so you are lost?  
Katie nods her head  
Tommy: well why don't you go with us. Ill try and when you a stuffed animal  
Jude: yeah and we can help you look for you mom  
Katie starts to smile: ok!  
Jude and tommy smile and take each of Katie's hands.   
Tommy: ok what game do you want me to play?  
Katie: that one game where you have to pop the balloons  
Tommy: hmmm jude that's a game you wouldn't be able to play. You have terrible aim  
Jude laughs then hits him: don't listen to him, he doesn't that have that good of aim either  
Tommy: mine's better than yours  
They arrive at the game  
Jude: prove it  
Tommy smiles  
Guy: ok how many times do you want to try  
Tommy: five  
Guy: 3 dollars   
Tommy hands him the money. The guy hands him the darts  
Guy: good luck  
Jude: yeah lil tommy q  
Katie: yeah good luck lil tommy q! good luck!  
Jude starts to laugh. Tommy smiles. He aims at a red balloon, then throws the dart. The balloon pops  
Katie: yay! He hit it jude!  
Jude: yeah he did  
Guy: you get a stuffed animal for every balloon you hit  
Tommy: ok  
He then aims for a orange balloon, then throws the dart again. The balloon pops.  
Katie getting excited: did you see that! He hit it again! She starts clapping her hands  
Jude laughs: yeah he did  
Tommy smiles at them then picks up his last dart. He looks at jude who gives him a sexy smile. Tommy smiles back then throws the dart. This time, he missed  
Guy: and we have a half winner!  
Tommy starts to laugh: two out of three isn't so bad  
Jude laughs with him: what happened? You were on a roll  
Tommy: you gave me that sexy smile   
Jude smiles: well… then she looks at Katie

Tommy: oh right  
Guy: ok you can pick to stuffed animals  
Tommy picks up katie then says: ok choose whichever you want  
Katie: ooo I want the teddy bear with the guitar!  
Tommy smiles: ok  
Guy: here ya go little girl  
Tommy then looks at jude: which one do you want  
Jude smiles: the same  
Tommy laughs as the guy hands jude her bear  
Katie: hey, we have the same bear  
Jude: yeah we do   
Tommy puts Katie back down  
Tommy: so what game do you want to play next  
Kaitie: try and dunk the guy in the water!  
Jude laughs: I like that game too  
Tommy: that's funny, you have the mind of a 4 year old  
Jude hits him: hey! You are so lucky you are cute  
Tommy: cute or hot?  
Jude: both  
Tommy smiles: well you are –  
Jude: before you say anything..remember we do have a 4 year old with us  
Tommy: da—I mean darn  
Jude laughs: quincy you have never been around little kids have you  
Tommy: not for longer than 1 minute  
Jude shakes her head: that's sad   
Tommy: I guess  
Jude: you ready to go Katie  
Katie: yeah!   
Tommy and jude grab katie's hands again and start walking over to the dunking booth  
Annoucner: ok do we have a volunteer to hit this man in the water?  
Katie: he does! He does! Lil tommy q does!  
Jude starts laughing as tommy quickly puts his hand over her mouth.  
He leans down and tells her: hey you cant say my name that loud ok?  
Katie: but I thought that your name was lil tommy q…that's what jude said  
Tommy looks at jude who puts her hands up in defense: well that's my nickname  
Katie: so why cant I say it?  
Tommy: because a lot of people will run up to me and…it would just not be pretty  
Katie: ok I wont call you lil tommy q  
A couple people look over at them  
Jude: uh he's not really lil tommy q  
They keep on walking  
Tommy: I tell ya what Katie…right now you have to call me tommy, but if I ever see you again I give you permission to call me lil tommy q  
Katie: ok!   
Tommy smiles: alright  
He grabs her hand and walks over to the announcer

Announcer: so you think you can dunk this man?  
Tommy: yep  
Announcer: ok. 2 dollars  
Tommy hands him the money  
The announcer hands him 3 balls  
Announcer: good luck  
Tommy: thanks  
He then throws the ball. He hits the button. The guy in the booth goes down into the water  
Katie: did you see that jude! He made the man go into the water!  
Jude smiles: yeah I seen that  
Announcer: and we have a hit! You have two more tries  
Tommy throws the ball again. He hits the button  
Katie squeals: he did it again! He did it again! Yay!   
Tommy smiles then throws the ball on last time. He hits the button wants more  
Announcer: and we have a winner! You receive to prizes!  
Tommy picks up Katie again: ok which one do you want?   
Katie: they don't have stuffed animals  
Tommy: I know, but they have pictures of people  
Katie looks around: ooo I want the picture of jude harrison and tommy q  
Jude and tommy look at each other then look at the announcer  
The announcer gives Katie the picture  
Katie: thank you!  
Tommy silently prays that the announcer doesn't realize that it is them in the picture  
Tommy: ok so uh ju—uh which one do you want?  
Jude smiles: I want that one with just tommy  
Tommy tries to hide his smile as the announcer hands him the picture  
Jude: thanks. You know I wish that lil tommy q was here right now so that he could sign this for me   
Katie: hey is this lil tommy—  
Tommy: so lets go..now  
Jude starts laughing as tommy grabbed her hand  
Tommy: that was not funny  
Jude: actually I think having a million little kids run after you at a carnival would be very funny  
Katie: funny!  
Jude: see even Katie agrees with me  
Tommy rolls his eyes: Katie you are supposed to agree with me. I mean I even let you call by my nickname   
Katie: sorry tommy, but jude is pretty  
Jude smiles: thank you   
Katie: you like the girl in this picture. Do you know jude harrison?  
Jude laughs: yeah I know her pretty well  
Katie: you do! I love her. My mommy bought her cd for me. I go to sleep listening to it.  
Just then Katie looked like she was about to cry. A tear fell down her cheek  
Jude: hey whats wrong

Katie: I miss my mommy  
Tommy: we're going to find her…hey how about I get you a hot dog  
Jude: yeah  
Katie: ok I am hungry  
Jude: me to  
Tommy is about to say something but jude stops him  
Jude: don't even say anything  
Tommy: I was just going to ask where the nearest hot dog was at  
Jude smiles and rolls her eyes: whatever quincy  
Tommy: I love it when you do that  
Jude: what roll my eyes?  
Tommy: yeah  
Jude: why?  
Tommy: because you look really pretty  
Jude smiles and blushes: you just earned brownie points  
Tommy: ooo im going to make sure I cash those in tonight  
Jude laughs. Tommy smiles and grabs jude's hand  
Jude: PDA  
Tommy: oh yeah  
Jude laughs: you're getting forgetful with your old age  
Tommy: Katie, me and you are just gonna get hot dogs, we aren't gonna get jude anything  
Jude: I was joking!   
Katie: nope, you were mean to tommy  
Tommy starts laughing: its so nice to have someone side with me for once  
Jude laughs: it's a good feeling isn't  
Tommy smirks: not as good as something else  
Jude: quincy!  
Tommy laughs: sorry that really did slip out  
Jude smiles: yeah well I guess its true..thats the only thing guys think about  
Tommy: well that and music..for me atleast  
Jude laughs  
Katie: I see the hot dog stand!  
Tommy: ok which way?  
Katie points ahead: its that way!  
Jude smiles: ok. You have to lead the way  
Katie smiles: I get to lead the way?   
Tommy: yep  
Katie: yay  
The keep walking straight  
Katie points to the left: ok now we go this way!  
Tommy: ok  
They arrive at the hot dog stand  
Jude: has anyone ever told you that you are a good direction teller?  
Tommy: no they usually tell me im good with something else  
Jude starts to laugh: quincy!

Tommy: ok that was the last one  
Jude: yeah im sure  
Katie: was I a good direction teller?  
Jude: yeah you were. You are the best direction teller I have ever met  
Tommy: im good with direction   
Jude starts laughing  
Katie: me too!  
Hearing Katie makes jude laugh even more  
Tommy: ok I really do need to think before I speak  
Jude: I told you  
a/n HD stands for HotDog Dude  
HD: how many?  
Tommy: uh two  
Jude: you're not hungry  
Tommy: nope  
Jude: I don't see how you can go so long with out food. I think about it all the time  
Tommy smirks: other thoughts occupy my time  
Jude laughs  
HD: ok what do you want on your hot dogs   
Tommy: Katie what do you want on your hot dog?  
Katie: um ketchup and mustard  
Tommy: ok to HD ketchup and mustard on one and  
Jude: everything you have  
Tommy starts laughing  
Jude: im serious  
Tommy: I know, that's why im laughing  
Jude hits him  
Tommy: yeah we are defiantly not going on any rides today   
Jude laughs  
HD: ok here ya go. That will be $5.50  
Tommy hands the man the money  
HD: thank you  
They walk around  
Tommy quietly to jude: have you seen any women looking for their child?   
Jude: no and its really starting to worry me  
Tommy: I would ask her if she has seen her mom but I don't want to make her cry   
Jude: I know, we'll just go looking around for her  
They keep on walking, holding katie's hand  
Katie: ooo can I get a tattoo! Please!  
Tommy and jude smile at each other  
Katie: pretty pretty please  
Tommy: I guess  
They walk over to the face paint place. a/n FP stands for face painter  
FP: hi how may I help you  
Katie: I want a pretty picture on my face!  
Tommy and jude laugh

FP: ok and what do you want the picture to be  
Katie: a guitar  
FP: a guitar?  
Katie: yeah that's the instrument jude harrison plays!  
FP smiles: ok, then a guitar it is  
Tommy whispers to jude: aww how cute  
Jude hits him: shut up, it is cute  
Tommy laughs: yeah it is  
As the FP paints Katie's face tommy and jude look around the shop. They seen that their was another guy there that gave airbrush tattoos.  
Tommy smiles at jude: do you wanna?  
Jude: what get a tattoo?  
Tommy still smiling: yeah  
Jude starts to smile: ok  
Tommy: what are you gonna get  
Jude: a heart with a arrow going through it that says Tommy  
Tommy: where at  
Jude lifts up her shirt a little and points the spot on the right, right above her waist  
Tommy smiles: that's hot  
Jude laughs: what are you going to get  
Tommy: the same thing..only in a more masculine place  
Jude: where?  
Tommy: my arm, duh  
Jude starts to laugh  
Katie: tommy! jude!  
Tommy and jude walk back over to where Katie was  
Katie: looky!  
Katie pointed to her right cheek. FP had drawn a brown and black guitar.  
Jude: cool   
Katie: its just like jude's  
Jude laughs: I see that  
Katie: are you and tommy gonna get tattoos?  
Jude: yeah we are  
Katie: I like your name  
Jude: you do?  
Katie: yeah your name is jude and I like jude harrison  
Tommy laughs: that's a coincidence isn't it  
Katie nods her head then jumps down off of the chair   
Jude: ok now me and tommy are gonna go get our tattoos  
Katie grabs jude and tommys hand and walk them over to the other guy  
Guy: ok who is getting the tattoos  
Tommy: me and her  
Guy: ok. What do you guys want your tattoos to be?  
Jude: hearts that have arrows going through them. also each others name in them  
Guy: ok, whose first  
Tommy: ladies first

Jude smiles: thank you  
Guy: where is it going to be at?  
Jude lifts up her shirt a little bit and points to the spot  
Guy: ok just come sit up on the chair  
Jude walks over to the chair. Once she sits down the guy reclines it back  
Guy looks at tommy: whats your name  
Tommy: tommy  
Katie q! don't forget the q!  
Jude laughs as tommy sighs  
Tommy: tommy q  
Guy: hey that name sounds familiar  
Tommy: yeah I get that a lot  
Guy: ok. Anyways, back to work. miss could you raise up your shirt a little   
Jude does so. He gets the airbrush ready  
Guy: ok this might tickle a little but I need you to hold still  
Jude: ok  
The guys starts the airbrush. Jude giggles. Tommy starts to laugh. 5 minutes later the guy is done.  
Guy: ok you're done  
Jude: thanks  
Guy: it should last for 15 days  
Jude: cool  
Guy: so you're next  
Tommy: yep  
Guy: please tell me its in a different place  
Tommy laughs: yea its gonna be on my arm  
Guy: ok. Go ahead and sit down  
Tommy: ok  
Guy sets up the airbrush   
Guy: ok lift up your sleeve  
Tommy: ok, and I promise I wont laugh like some people  
Jude smiles: shut up  
Guy while he is giving tommy his tattoo: so how long have you two been with each other  
Tommy: oh about 26 hours, 27 minutes and 48 seconds  
Jude looks at him and smiles  
Tommy: give or take  
Jude smiles widely  
Guy: really? The way you two act you would think that you have been together for at least three years  
Tommy smiles at him   
Guy: is that your little girl  
Jude: oh no  
Guy laughs: sorry  
Tommy smiles  
Guy: ok well you're done  
Tommy looks at it

Jude: that looks very masculine. She then lifts up her shirt  
Tommy: and that looks very sexy  
Katie: sexy!  
Judes jaw drops: tommy!   
Tommy: sorry!  
Katie: it looks sexy  
Tommy laughs: Katie you cant say that word  
Katie: why not?  
Tommy: kids your age shouldn't use it  
Katie: ok  
Tommy: ok so how much did this cost  
Guy: usually $30 but since im in a good mood and you guys are a cute couple Ill only charge $15  
Jude: thanks  
Tommy: yeah  
Guy: no problem  
Katie to the guy: hey did you see my tattoo  
Guy: yeah its cool  
Katie: it's a guitar just like jude harrisons  
Guy to jude: you know you look like jude harrison   
Jude: yeah I get that a lot  
Tommy laughs  
Guy: and you said your name was tommy  
Tommy: uh yeah  
The guys starts to smile. Jude and tommy realize he knows who they are  
Guy: don't worry, I wont tell anyone you are here  
Tommy: thanks  
Guy: no problem  
Tommy pays him and they walk out. They take two steps out of the shop when Katie sees someone  
Katie: mommy mommy!  
KM: omg katie! Im so glad I found you  
Katie runs over to her mom. Her mom picks her up and hugs her. She has tears of joy running down her cheeks. When katie's mom lets go she looks at tommy and jude  
KM: thank you so much for taking care of her..idk what I would do if I lost her. I have been looking around this whole carnival for at least a hour  
Tommy: no problem  
Katie: mommy look I got a tattoo   
KM: I see  
Katie: and tommy won me a bear! And a picture of jude harrison and lil tommy q!  
KM laughs: well I see you had a good time  
Katie: yeah. And they bought me a hot dog!  
KM: thank you two so much  
Jude: really it was no problem  
Katie: mommy her name is jude just like jude harrison  
KM looks at jude carefully then starts to smile

Jude: you wanna know something Katie?  
Katie: what  
Jude quietly: I am jude harrison  
Katie squeals really loudly then gets really excited: you're jude harrison!  
Jude: but you have to keep it down  
Katie: ok  
Tommy: and im flinches little tommy q  
Katie squeals again: mommy I have been hanging out with jude harrison and lil tommy q!  
She starts to clap her hands excitedly  
KM starts to laugh: thank you guys again  
Jude smiles: no problem   
Tommy: hey Katie do you want us to sign that picture you got of us  
Katie: yes! Pretty pretty please  
Tommy smiles then take out a marker. He signs it ' to my special friend Katie luv lil tommy q.' he then gave the marker to jude. She wrote 'I had a fun day with you Katie, luv always jude harrison'  
Katie: mommy whats it say?  
KM reads what they wrote  
Katie: I had a fun day with you too jude!  
Jude smiles: great  
Just then kwest and saidie walks up to them  
Saidie: hey guys  
Jude: oh hey saidie   
KM: well Katie we should get going  
Tommy: ok, bye Katie   
Katie: bye lil tommy q  
Tommy smiles  
Jude: bye Katie   
Katie: bye jude  
KM: thank you again  
Tommy: your welcome, it was our pleasure  
Katie and her mom walk away  
Saidie: uh what was that about  
Tommy: long story  
Saidie: we got time   
Tommy: im tired  
Kwest: you haven't did anything  
Tommy: hey I won her a lot of prizes  
Jude smiles: he did  
Saidie: well how nice of you  
Tommy: I know. I scored brownie points   
Kwest: which you are gonna cash in tonight  
Tommy smiles: no comment  
Jude smiles and blushes. She puts her face in the bear so saidie wont see her blush  
Saidie: I saw that jude

Jude: damn  
Tommy starts laughing  
Saidie: you turned my sister into a pervert  
Tommy: hey I just have…skills  
Jude starts laughing and blushing even more  
Kwest: any comment jude?  
Jude is still trying to hide her smiling and blushing so she just shakes her head  
Saidie: unbelievable. Just one night  
Tommy starts laughing  
Kwest: so are you guys ready to go?  
Tommy: you are actually ready to go?  
Kwest: yeah  
Tommy: ok so are you all up for adventure?  
Saidie: define adventure  
Tommy: are you up for anything?  
Kwest: you know I am  
Tommy looks at saidie  
Saidie: sure why not  
Tommy looks at jude  
Jude: idk. Because I know how you think quincy  
Tommy gives her a sexy smile; the one that makes her melt  
Jude smiles and rolls her eyes  
Tommy smiles: ill take that as a yes  
Jude laughs and nods  
Tommy smiles widely: ok, so I have your guys' word that you are up for adventure   
Kwest jude and saidie: yeah  
Tommy smiles: then lets go   
Kwest: go where  
Saidie: yeah where  
Tommy: downtown  
Jude: whats downtown?  
Tommy: our adventure place  
Saidie: ok jude he is scaring me  
Jude: I know but he looks so cute when he is excited  
Tommy smiles widely  
Kwest: talk about loosing your appetite  
Jude: jealous much?  
Tommy starts to laugh as he puts his arm around jude  
Kwest: I am not jealous  
Tommy: yeah half the time he doesn't even know what is going on  
Jude starts laughing  
Saidie: you know I feel so left out when im with you three  
Jude starts to laugh: you and kwest really do belong together  
Tommy starts laughing  
Kwest: why do we talk to them   
Tommy: hey you guys invited yourselves

Saidie: we really did  
Kwest: yeah we're never gonna do that again   
Tommy: music to my ears  
Jude starts laughing. They reach the car. Kwest opens the door for saidie and jude  
Tommy: I see I taught you some manners today  
Kwest: ha ha ha I have always had manners  
Jude: yeah he has tommy  
Tommy: yeah he just hasn't had any dates to use them one  
Jude starts crackin up laughing. Tommy smiles  
Kwest: that was mean dude  
Tommy: I was joking   
Kwest gets in the car. Tommy follows. The ride downtown was silent, except for the music playing on the radio.

Once they reach downtown….  
Tommy finds a parking space. He gets out of the car and walks over and opens jude's door  
Jude: thank you mr. quincy  
Tommy: no problem ms. harrison  
Kwest: don't you mean mrs. quincy?  
Tommy rolls his eyes and sighs then looks up to the sky: what did I do to deserve this god?  
Saidie laughs as she gets out of the car.  
Kwest: you know im your best friend  
Tommy: and I ask myself why everyday  
Jude giggles  
Saidie: ok tommy where is our adventure  
Tommy points across the street  
Saidie: you have got to be kidding me!  
Tommy: nope  
Kwest: im so there!  
Jude: tommy you cant be serious  
Tommy: oh yes I am   
Jude: no way  
Tommy gives her a pouty face: please  
Jude: but tommy  
Tommy still has his pouty face on  
Jude sighs: fine   
Saidie: well you guys have fun  
Kwest: you are going to too   
Saidie: no way  
Kwest: please  
Saidie rolls her eyes: ill think about it when we get in there  
Kwest smiles: ok  
Tommy: so are we are sure we are going to do it?  
Saidie kwest and jude: yeah  
Tommy: ok lets go do it!

OK so I had to do some changes because I realized that I had posted the wrong chapter last night. im so sorry. so here is the right order of chapters


	37. Chapter 37

They all go inside the place

Guy: whoa all of you guys are gonna get tattoos?

Tommy smiles widely: yeah

Guy smiles: ok

Jude: you know this isn't gonna be so bad

Tommy: why do you say that?

Jude: well I already have a tattoo

Tommy: yeah but its airbrush

Jude: no I mean I already have a real tattoo

Tommy: where?  
Jude: it's a J that's on my leg

Tommy: when did you get it done

Jude: a while back. I got it done with Jamie

Tommy: oh

Saidie: you know im having serious second thoughts about this

Kwest laughs: its not that bad

Saidie: yeah but

Kwest: you know you will look really hot with a tattoo on your back

Saidie: really?

Kwest: yeah

Tommy: well im just making this he points to his airbrush tattoo permanent

Jude smiles: really?

Tommy: yeah im about to go through a hell of lot of pain just for you

Jude smiles: well if it makes you feel any better im about to go through a lot of pain for you too

Tommy smiles: you're making yours permanent too?

Jude: yep, but its just not gonna be in the same spot

Tommy: where is it gonna be at?

Jude: right here she points to place right above her heart on her chest

Tommy smiles

Jude: you will always be by my heart

They look into each others eyes and get lost

Kwest: aww another moment I get to ruin

Tommy rolls his eyes

Kwest: so are you gonna get the viper tatted on your arm?

Jude laughs: yeah quincy I never thought about that

Tommy: ill save that for my other arm

Saidie: well if you aren't getting the viper tatted on your arm then what are you getting

Tommy shows them his left arm

Kwest: ok….  
Tommy: im gonna make this permanent on my other arm

Saidie: aww that is so sweet  
Jude: and im going to make mine permanent too

Saidie: did you guys get these done at the carnival

Jude: yeah

Kwest: what should I get tatted on my arm?

Tommy: I dunno

Kwest: well help me out

Saidie: im still trying to figure out what im gonna get tatted on my back

Jude: ooo you should get a rose

Saidie: but that's too plain

Tommy: you should get BoyzAttacker

Jude starts laughing

Saidie: ha ha

Kwest: I know what im gonna get

Jude: what

Kwest: a microphone

Tommy: dude a microphone?  
Kwest: yeah whats wrong with that idea

Jude: you would be going through pain for nothing

Kwest: ok, so how about a music note

Tommy: you mean like a eight note or something?

Kwest: yeah

Jude: that's a good idea

Kwest smiles: really? No one has ever said those words to me

Tommy mumbling: I wonder why

Jude laughs

Saidie: ok so back to me. what should I get

Tommy: saidie I already told you

Jude laughs: just ask the tattoo artist

Saidie: why

Jude: ask him what would look really pretty on your back. He should know. He does this for a living after all

Saidie: true

Guy: ok so are we all decided?

Tommy: yeah

Guy: alright, two of you can go into this room with Mike and two of you can go in the other room with Trevor

Kwest: ok

Jude and tommy choose to go into the room with mike.

Mike: ok, so what am I doing

Tommy: points to his tattoo

Mike: uh…

Tommy: I want to make it permanent on this arm

Mike: oh, ok

Tommy laughs

Mike: and what about you

Jude: oh I want this she raises her shirt permanent

Mike: ok I can do that

Tommy smiles: alright  
Mike: so who first

Tommy looks at jude. She smiles and rolls her eyes

Tommy: you know they always say ladies first

Jude: whatever

She walks over and sits on the chair

Jude: deja vu all over again

Tommy: did it hurt last time

Jude: oh yeah

Tommy laughs

Mike: ok so uh…whats your name?

Jude: jude

Mike: ok jude, you want this heart to be in color?

Jude: yep

Mike: ok, this might sting a little, but I promise you will survive

Jude: thanks for the encouragement

Mike laughs: well I just wanna prepare you

Jude: thanks

Mike: ok, are you ready

Jude inhales deeply: yeah

Mike: ok

He starts the tattoo gun up. Jude didn't think it hurt that much as he was drawing the heart. Once the heart was drawn…

Mike: ok so that was the easy part

Jude: yeah I noticed

Mike laughs: now comes the pain  
Jude sarcastically: oh great

Tommy smiles

Mike starts the tattoo gun again: you ready

Jude: as ready as ill ever be

Mike puts on his mask: ok

He starts to color in the heart. Jude immediately starts to flinch. Tommy smiles at her. He walks over to her and grabs her hand. She looks up at him and smiles. She laces her fingers with his. He runs his thumb over her hand. She smiles. The pain seems to go away. Tommy gives her his million dollar smile. Jude tries to keep looking in his eyes, so she wont think about the pain. This goes on for about 5 minutes. Finally mike says something..

Mike: uh I need to know what to put in the heart

Jude: you finished already?

Mike laughs: I finished 3 minutes ago

Jude: oh, sorry

Mike smiles: its fine

Jude: inside the heart is gonna be tommy and then the heart has a arrow going through it

Mike: ok

Jude smiles at him as he starts to write in Tommy and draw the heart.

Jude: you see this part isn't that bad

Tommy: either it isn't that bad or you just know how to take pain

Jude: I think that was a compliment quincy

Tommy smiles: yeah I have my moments when I want to be nice

Jude laughs. He smiles. Mike looks at them

Jude: sorry

Mike shakes his head. A couple minutes later he stops

Mike: ok you are all done

Jude: really?

Mike: yeah you took that better than any sober girl I have ever tatted

Jude laughs: I had a good distraction

Tommy smiles

Mike: ok I need to put alcohol on that and patch it up

Jude: ok

Mike goes and gets the alcohol and patch

Tommy: so it wasn't that bad

Jude: no not really. I mean once you grabbed my hand I completely forgot about the pain

Tommy smiles: so I succeeded

Jude laughs: yeah you did

Tommy smirks: and what exactly were you thinking about

Jude smiles and rolls her eyes: you know my sister is right, you are a pervert

Tommy: no im not. I just only think about one thing

Jude: yeah those type of people are called perverts

Tommy: no those type of people are called men  
Jude laughs: you got a point there, but you are still a pervert

Tommy: well when you think about it, I was only think about ways to please you, but I guess Ill just have to get those thoughts outta my head….  
jude: no no, you don't have to do that

Tommy starts to laugh: oh so now you want me to have those thoughts

Jude: well when it contains me then its fine

Tommy laughs. Mike walks in

Mike: ok so ill just clean her up then Ill start on you  
Tommy: ok

Mike takes about 2 minutes to clean up. When he is done…

Mike: ok you are done

Jude smiles: thanks

Mike: you can take the patch off in a couple of hours, just make sure you alcohol it and clean it really well for the next couple of days

Jude: I will remember

Mike: ok so..uh…now what is your name?

Tommy: tommy

Mike: jude and tommy…

Tommy: yeah

Mike: those names put together sound familiar

Jude: yeah we get that a lot

Mike shrugs: ok, anyways…are you getting the same thing?  
Tommy: uh..yeah..in a way

Jude: what?

Tommy smiles at her: in a way

Mike: o-k

Tommy walks over and whispers something in Mike's ear

Mike: ok, I gotcha

Jude: what did you just tell him?

Tommy: my lips are sealed

Jude: tommy!

Tommy just smiles at her

Jude: are you even going to get the same thing?

Tommy: no im gonna get the viper

Jude: quincy

Tommy: im joking, im getting the same thing

Jude: so what was with the whispering?

Tommy: you'll find out soon enough

Jude: why do you have to be so complicated?

Tommy smirks: I learned from you

Jude smiles: whatever. im going to check on saidie

Tommy: well what if I need somebody to hold my hand

Jude shrugs: you should of thought of that before you kept what ever it is you are keeping from

Tommy laughs: you harrison girls are so complicated..and so related

Jude laughs: bye quincy

Tommy smiles. Jude walks out of the room

Mike smiles: how long have you two been together

Tommy thinks: for about two years

Mike: I can see this relationship lasting

Tommy smiles: you think

Mike: yeah. I mean I see a lot of people come in and ask to get tatted with hearts with their lovers name in it, but I can tell that the relationships aren't gonna last

Tommy: how?

Mike: well for one, sometimes the other person doesn't ask to get the same tattoo, for two what you did for her when she was in the chair, Ive never seen that before

Tommy: when I grabbed her hand?

Mike: yeah I have never seen the boyfriend grab the girlfriends hand to ease the pain. You two are gonna last

Tommy: I hope. I love her

Mike: does she know?  
Tommy: she is about to find out

Mike laughs and starts up the tattoo gun. Again, the drawing of the heart didn't hurt at all, but when he started to color it in tommy started to feel the pain. But he didn't flinch. He just kept thinking about jude. How much he loved jude. How much he loved her eyes, her laugh, and her smile. Before he knew it Mike was done

Mike: done

Tommy: seriously?

Mike: yeah, I can tell you were lost deep in thought

Tommy smiles: yeah

Mike: and im guessing it was about jude

Tommy: yep

Mike: well I hope you and jude work out…tommy q

Tommy looks at him

Mike starts laughing: do you really think im that slow. I knew it was you and her this whole time..well not the whole time, but as soon as I learned your name

Tommy laughs: yeah I think we need to change our names

Mike applying the alcohol: it wont matter

Tommy: thanks for the encouragement  
Mike laughs: you know I usually never laugh

Tommy: you have been laughing a lot with me and jude

Mike: I know so that should tell me something else

Tommy: what?  
Mike: any couple that can actually make me laugh is defiantly gonna last

Tommy starts laughing. Mike puts the patch on tommy

Mike: ok same rules apply to you

Tommy: alright  
Mike: you can pay David up front

Tommy: I gotta go check on saidie and kwest

Mike: who?

Tommy: they are my friends that came with me..they are with..uh..

Mike: Trevor?

Tommy: yeah that's his name

Mike: ok then just follow me

Mike leads him into the room where kwest jude and saidie are

Tommy: saidie did you already get yours?

Saidie smiles and nods

Jude: she got a rose

Tommy: I thought that was too plain

Saidie: its not just a rose…its complicated, but its pretty

Tommy laughs: ok

Jude: did you endure the pain ok?

Tommy smiles: yeah

Jude: so are you gonna tell me what you got

Tommy: ill show you in a couple hours

Kwest: hey dude, did yours hurt?

Tommy: a little, it wasn't that bad

Kwest: yeah well this is killing me

They all start laughing

Kwest: im glad my pain amuses you all

Saidie: aww baby you are almost done, he just has to color in a little bit more

Kwest: thank god

Jude: he's a whimp

Tommy: and this surprises you?

Jude laughs: no I have always have

They wait a couple of minutes until Trevor speaks

Trevor: ok you are done

Kwest: that wasn't that bad

Trevor gives him a look: I have never seen a guy flinch that much

Tommy starts to laugh

Kwest: I wasn't that bad

Trevor just shakes his head: hold still while I put on the alcohol. The second the alcohol touches kwests skin he jumps. Tommy starts lauhgin  
Tommy: kwest I thought you were tougher than this

Kwest: dude that stung

Trevor puts on the patch then shakes his head. This makes jude laugh

Trevor: you're first and last tattoo

Kwest: how did you know it was gonna be my last tattoo

Trevor: you cant endure pain at all

This made tommy start laughing at all

Mike who was still standing in the room: hey he does have a reason to laugh. He took his pain like a real man

Jude: did you quincy?

Tommy smiles: I told you I did

Mike: he was lost in thoughts

Saidie: I wonder who of

Jude smiles

Kwest: ok are we ready to go?

Tommy laughs: yeah we are ready to go

Trevor: just pay david up front

Tommy: gotcha

Up front…..

David: so how did it go

Jude and tommy and saidie: good  
Kwest: painful

David chuckles: well 3 out of 4 aint bad

Tommy laughs

David: so are you paying for all of them

Tommy: oh no. im paying for mine and judes

Kwest sighs: so I guess that means im paying for me and saidies

David: ok so you twos tattoos put together costs $80, and he points to saidie and kwest you twos put together costs $70

Tommy and kwest pay the man.

Outside….

Saidie: where to now?

Kwest: some place where there is aspirin

Tommy: you have got to be kidding me. dude it didn't hurt that bad

Kwest: yes it did

Jude rolls her eyes

Tommy: we are going to my place

Saidie: that's fine with me

Jude: me too

Kwest: do you have Advil?  
Tommy rolls his eyes a/n doesn't he look so sexy when he does that? Lol

They all get in the car

At tommy's…….

Saidie: I need food

Kwest: me too and advil  
Tommy: dude

Kwest: it hurts!

Tommy shakes his head: lets go into the kitchen

Jude: ahh my favorite place in a house

Tommy laughs

In the kitchen….

Saidie and kwest immediately start looking through his cabinets

Saidie: wow tommy I give you credit. You actually have food in a house that you can live off of  
Tommy: whats that mean

Saidie: it means that most guys have nothing in their cabinets. And if they do have something its usually either expired or well…idk

Tommy laughs

Jude: pick something out

Kwest: what do you want?

Jude: food

Saidie laughs: dork

Tommy: uh hey jude I think you left your cell fone charger in the guest room the last time you stayed here

Jude: huh?

Tommy looks at her: you left you cell fone charger in the guest room…upstairs…

Jude: oh oh! Right. Yeah I did

Tommy: yeah, but I put it up somewhere

Jude: well go with me to help me find it

Tommy: ok, we'll be right back

Kwest and saidie: ok

Jude and tommy leave

Saidie laughs: they aren't coming back down for at least 30 minutes

Kwest: it takes that long to look for a charger?

Saidie rolls her eyes: you really are slow

Kwest: hey not you too

Saidie laughs: they aren't looking for the charger

Kwest: how do you know

Saidie: well for one tommy emphasized the word upstairs and for two, the last time jude was here….she didn't spend the night in the guest room.

Kwest: oh. Ooooh! I get it

Saidie: you are so lucky you are cute

Kwest starts laughing

Upstairs in tommy's room…..

Jude: so quincy what did you want

Tommy smiles: to be alone with you

Jude smiles and wraps her arms around his neck: well I want to be alone with you too

Tommy smiles and puts his arms on her waist as he pulls her into a kiss. After a few seconds he pulls away

Tommy: I wanna show you something

Jude: what

Tommy lifts up his sleeve and is about to remove his patch

Jude: you're not supposed to remove it until a couple more hours

Tommy: imma put it back on, I just want to show you it

Jude: ok

Tommy takes off the patch and reveals his tattoo. Jude reads it then gets tears in her eyes

Jude: …………………

Ok that's it for tonight. I told you guys that one of you guessed it right. Lol. the next chapter will have a lot of tommy and jude moments. Lol I know you guys like them. So tell me if you like it or hate it! TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	38. Chapter 38

Jude teary eyed: wow quincy

Tommy quietly: its true

Jude: is it?

Tommy had gotten a heart with jude's name in it and a arrow going through it. and the bottom of the heart it said 'I Love Jude Always and Forever' then at the top of it, it said 'Time 2 B Your 21'

Tommy shakes his head: yeah its true. It always has been true

Jude's tears run down her face. She smiles and jumps and gives him a hug. Tommy smiles as he looks over her shoulder. Jude pulls away from the hug

Jude whispers: I love you too

Tommy: you do?

Jude smiles: this surprises you?

Tommy: yeah

Jude: why

Tommy: well usually one doesn't ever believe that the girl of his dreams actually loves him back

Jude: well believe it

Tommy smiles. Jude hugs him again

Tommy: that's all I get is a hug? I mean I went through a hell of a lot of pain

Jude laughs: I thought you said it didn't hurt

Tommy: it hurt like hell, I just didn't flinch like kwest did

Jude: kwest was just pathetic

Tommy laughs: I know

Jude: what were you thinking about when you were getting your tattoo?

Tommy: what?

Jude: mike said that you were thinking about someone or something while you were getting your tattoo

Tommy smiles: ill tell you later

Jude: I wanna know now

Tommy: hey do you want me to tell you now, or do you want me to _show_ you later

Jude smiles widely: ill take the second one

Tommy laughs: ok then

Jude sits on his lap and smiles at him

Tommy: what are you smiling it

Jude: well its not every day that the guy of your dreams tells you that he loves you

Tommy smiles: so im the guy of your dreams

Jude: so im the girl of your dreams  
Tommy nods his head. Jude smiles and leans down and kisses him. As soon as their lips touched they felt the spark that they felt everytime they kissed. Jude deepens the kiss as she turns around on tommy. tommy leans backwards and lays back on his bed. He puts his hand under judes shirt and starts running his hands up and down her back. She moans and puts her hands through his hair. Just then they hear a knock

Saidie behind the closed door: uh jude…tommy

Jude and tommy break away.

Saidie opens the door with her hand over her eyes: uh is everything pg 13 rated in here?  
Jude: no, tommy is completely naked

Saidie puts down her hand  
Tommy starts to laugh: so you wanna see my package

Saidie: no I was just making sure she wasn't serious

Jude: whatever saidie

Saidie: im serious

Tommy: uh huh  
Saidie: by the way tommy, again I like that whole lip gloss thing

Jude starts to giggle as tommy wipes his mouth

Saidie: so I guess I don't have to ask what you two were doing up here

Jude: what was your reason for interrupting are moment….a very important moment that we both deserved

Saidie: why did you deserve it?

Tommy: what do you want saidie

Saidie: well I came up here to tell you that I have a adventure of our own that we want to do, but now I wanna know why you two deserved that moment

Jude: what adventure

Saidie: im not saying. It's a surprise. Now why did you two deserve the moment

Tommy: well lets go do whatever it is you guys want to do

Saidie: you guys are seriously not gonna tell me are you?

Jude laughs: nope

Saidie: jude we are sisters, this hurts

Jude: I might tell you later

Saidie: uh huh

Jude: I will

Saidie: you know I came up here to tell you something good, but I ended up getting disappointed…twice

Tommy: what was the other disappointment

Saidie: I didn't get to see you pantless  
Jude laughs: hey I have a picture of him, I get to see him pantless all the time

Tommy smiles

Saidie: you both are perverts

Tommy: you're the one that wanted to see!

Jude: exactly

Saidie: well I was just joking

Tommy rolls his eyes: that's what they all say

Jude laughs

Saidie: bye

She walks out of the room

Jude smiles at him

Tommy: that's your sister

Jude: you dated her  
Tommy: you introduced me to her

Jude: you kissed her

Tommy: well you…you…damn

Jude laughs: yes I win!

Tommy: c'mon harrison

They walk out of the room

Downstairs……

Tommy: ok so are you guys ready to go..where ever it is we are going

Saidie: yeah..but since I know the directions I should drive

Tommy laughs: nice try, but no

Saidie: please

Kwest: he barely lets me ride shotgun

Saidie: so

Tommy: you're not driving any of my cars

Saidie: but –

Jude: saidie he wont even let me drive anymore

Saidie: but you almost killed us

Tommy: she almost killed me more than once

Saidie: and you still let her drive

Tommy: but that was different

Saidie: how?  
Tommy: well I would say what is on my mind, but I will just keep it to myself

Sadie catches on: yeah just keep that to yourself

Tommy laughs

Kwest: oh I get it!

Jude and saidie laugh while tommy sighs

Tommy: kwest you wasn't this slow when we were younger

Kwest: im not slow! Im very smart

Tommy: uh huh. so hows your arm

Jude starts to laugh  
Kwest: that's not funny. It hurt!

Saidie rolls her eyes: fine I wont drive

Jude: she hates it when she doesn't get her way

Tommy: yeah I found that out when we were dating

Saidie: lets not even go there

Tommy: sorry

Jude: so are you guys ready to go

Tommy smirks: I was born ready harrison

Saidie: im sure you were

Tommy: when I said harrison I meant the younger one

Saidie: I know, i just wanted to say that

Kwest laughs

Tommy: dude what are you laughing at

Kwest: she is funny

Jude: she didn't say anything funny

Kwest: yeah she did  
Tommy shakes his head and grabs his keys

Jude: can I drive?

Tommy smiles: sure

Sadie's jaw drops: are you serious!

Jude laughs  
Tommy: well she asked

Saidie: I damn near begged you!

Tommy: well she..she is jude

Saidie: unbelievable

Kwest laughs: now see that was funny

Jude smiles at saidie then takes the keys from tommy. tommy watches her as she walks out of the room.

Tommy: see that is why I am letting her drive

Saidie: omg I am way sexier  
Tommy: you just keep thinking that

Kwest: please don't bring me into this

Saidie: you don't think im sexier than jude!

Kwest: yes you are

Tommy: dude you really shouldn't lie to your girlfriend like that

With that he walked out of the room

Saidie: you think she is sexier than me

Kwest: I didn't say that

Saidie: mmmhmm

Kwest: I didn't!

Saidie: whatever

She walks outside where tommy and jude are. Kwest shakes his head and walks outside also.

Outside…..

Kwest: thanks a lot..bestfriend, you got me in trouble

Tommy: how?

Kwest: she is mad at me

Tommy looks at saidie: are you

Saidie doesn't say anything  
Kwest: see

Tommy: we were just joking

Saidie: whatever

Kwest walks over and whispers something in saidies ear. Saidie starts to giggle. Jude rolls her eyes at them then smiles at tommy and gets in the car. Tommy smiles and gets in too. A couple seconds later saidie and kwest enter the car

Kwest: ok red, go ahead and kill us…I mean drive us to wherever

Jude: ha ha…that was funny…not

Saidie: we are going downtown

Tommy: again?

Saidie: yes

Jude: ok

Tommy: fix your mirrors

Jude: I got it quincy

Tommy smiles nervously: ok

Jude smiles at him and backs out of the driveway

Downtown….

Tommy: wow that went a lot better than I thought it would

Jude: ill take that as a compliment

Tommy starts to laugh: yes it was a compliment

Kwest: wow that really did go good

Saidie: surprisingly

Jude: you guys sure know how to boost a girls self-esteem

Tommy laughs: you did good

Jude smiles at him: thanks

Saidie: yeah I wish I could drive

Tommy: don't start

Saidie: im just saying

Saidie gets out of the car

Tommy to kwest: dude you and her are so meant for each other

Kwest smiles big: I know

Tommy shakes his head as kwest gets out of the car

Tommy: great driving harrison

Jude smiles: do I get a reward

Tommy smiles: yes

He leans and kisses her lightly on the lips. Jude starts to deepen the kiss. She puts her hands on tommy's neck. Tommy places his right hand on jude's knee. As their keeps getting more and more passionate tommy's hand runs up her thigh. Once his hand gets to the button her jeans his hands starts to go down, but saidie knocks on the door. They quickly break away. Tommy groans

Saidie: you know I would let you two keep going, but there is a paparazzi not to far away

Tommy wipes his mouth  
Jude: for once, thank you for breaking us up

Saidie: next time I wont tell you

Tommy mumbles: thank god

Jude inhales deeply. Tommy looks at her as exhales. She smiles. He smiles back.

Tommy: so are you ready to go do whatever it is saidie is about to make us do?

Jude: I was ready to do something else, but I guess saidie's adventure will work…for now

Tommy smiles: lets go do it

Jude stops and thinks

Tommy shakes his head: saidie was right

Jude laughs as she gets out of the car: shut up

Tommy: don't get mad at me just because you have a R rated mind

Jude: you made me have a R rated mind

Tommy: I didn't do a thing

Jude smiles: oh yeah you did

Tommy smiles back at her  
Saidie: are you guys coming or not

They both look at him  
Saidie: oh god you two are perverts

Tommy and jude start to laugh

Jude: the bright side is, we will have some alone time tonight

Tommy: and I plan on using every minute of it

Jude laughs  
Saidie tommy and jude cross the street. The walk to where kwest is standing

Saidie: are you guys ready?

Tommy: yeah

Saidie: do you promise to do it?  
Jude smirks: yeah

Saidie rolls her eyes: tommy I blame you for the way she thinks

Tommy: why does everyone keeps saying that. I did nothing

Kwest smirks

Tommy: shut up dude  
Saidie: anyways, do you all promise to do what we are about to do

Jude: yes

Tommy: yeah

Kwest: um…sure

Saidie smiles: alright

They walk a little bit until they reach their destination

Saidie: ok..here we are

Tommy: no way!

Kwest: haven't I suffered enough!

Jude: uh………

OK that's it for tonight. Its about normal length…give or take. Lol. Please don't totally kill me for the cliffhanger lol. you guys will find out tomorrow. Tomorrows post(s) will be longer. Please tell me if you like it or hate it! TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	39. Chapter 39

Jude: uh saidie…

Saidie: oh c'mon it would be fun

Kwest: fun? Don't you mean painful?

Tommy: dude you are such a whimp

Kwest: ok Mr-No-Way

Saidie laughs

Jude: well you are my sister and I do feel bad because tommy didn't let you drive, so I guess im in

Kwest: well im still not in. I still haven't gotten any advil from our last 'adventure'

Tommy laughs

Jude: c'mon tommy. for me..please

Tommy sighs: fine im in

Jude smiles: yes. Now saidie work your womanly charm on your boyfriend while me and tommy go inside

Saidie: a job I was born to do

Tommy: we all know

Saidie: ha

Jude laughs as she grabs tommy's hand and walks inside the piercing place.

Inside….

As tommy and jude walk inside the shop they see Jamie and a girl

Jude: hey Jamie

Jamie: oh hey jude

Jude: I haven't seen you around

Jamie: oh I have been busy trying to get patsy signed to a label

Jude: patsy?

Jamie: yeah he motions to patsy this is patsy

Patsy: how's it goin

Jude: fine

Jamie: never thought I would see you in here

Jude: you know I could say the same thing to you

Patsy: im trying to break jimmy here out of his whole boy scout stage

Jude: jimmy?

Jamie: yeah she still doesn't get my name right

Jude starts to laugh

Patsy: c'mon Jamie we gotta go

Jamie: right. So jude ill see you around?

Jude: you have to, we live next door

Jamie laughs: that we do miss harrison

Jude laughs

Jamie notices tommy: oh hey tom

Tommy: hi

Patsy: jaimers we gotta go

Tommy stifles his laugh: jaimers..thats cute

Jamie: whatever. bye jude..tommy

Tommy and jude: bye

When Jamie walks out tommy says: jaimers

Jude: he moves on fast  
Tommy: so do you

Jude: good point

Tommy laughs: so harrison what are you getting done

Jude: I have always wanted my belly button pierced

Tommy: is that why you agreed so fast

Jude smiles: yeah

Tommy smiles: well I think you would look sexy with a belly button ring

Jude: oh really

Tommy: yeah lets just say there are many things I would do to yo--

Saidie: and what would those things be

Jude and tommy jump

Jude: god saidie give me a heartattack

Saidie: sorry. But tommy please finish your sentence

Tommy: uh ill take a pass on that

Saidie: uh huh  
Jude: so kwest are you getting something pieced  
Kwest looks at saidie then back at jude: uh yeah mumbles unfortunately

Jude laughs. They walk up to the service desk

Guy: how can I help you

Saidie: we all want piercings

Guy looks at kwest: uh are you sure about your friend over there?

Saidie turns her head: yeah he's just a little nervous. That's all

Guy: ok. So what are each of you getting?

Saidie: im getting my belly button

Jude: me too  
Tommy: im getting my tongue

Jude: seriously?  
Tommy: hell no. im just getting my left ear

Kwest: same here

Jude's Thoughts: mmm tommy is gonna get his ear pierced. I so have a thing for guys with blue eyes and their ears pierced. Now its gonna be even harder for me to keep self control……

Tommy's Thoughts: damn, jude already has a sexy body with curves in all the right places. Now she is gonna get her belly button pierced. She doesn't know that that is my weakness…….

Saidie: Jude and tommy

Jude and tommy: huh?

Saidie: what were you guys thinking about

Jude and tommy quickly: nothing  
Saidie looks at kwest. Kwest shakes his head

Saidie: anyways Kurt said that me and jude have to go in one room and you and kwest have to go into the other

Jude: why?  
tommy: who is kurt

Saidie: because me and you are getting the same piercing

Kwest: kurt is the dude at the desk

Jude: ok

Tommy: ok

Jude walks over to tommy: good luck

Tommy smiles: ill just think about…things

Jude laughs as she walks away

Kwest: so you ready

Tommy doesn't hear him. He is too busy watching jude walking away

Kwest: T

Tommy still doesn't respond

Kwest looks at him then tries to follow tommys eyes. When kwest realizes where he is looking he smiles then shakes his head

Kwest: tom quincy!

Tommy snaps out of his trance, but only because jude turns a corner and walks into a room

Tommy: what

Kwest smirks at him: what were you looking at so hard

Tommy: the room, I like how they decorated

Kwest laughs: you are a terrible liar

Tommy smiles: if you knew what I was looking at why did you ask

Kwest: I wanted to see what you would say

Kurt: are you guys ready?

Tommy: yeah

Kurt: alright walk down this hallway then go into the 3rd room on the left

Kwest: alright

Kurt looks at kwest: good luck

Kwest: thanks

They start to walk down the hall. When the see the 3rd room on the left they walk in

Guy: hi im Derrick

Tommy: hi

Kwest: whats up

Derrick: nothing. Ok so you guys are just getting you left ear?

Tommy: yeah

Kwest: actually…

Tommy: he's getting his left ear

Derrick: you sure

Kwest: i…..

Tommy: he's sure

Derrick: ok

Kwest: why are you torturing me like this

Tommy: dude its gonna take 2 seconds. Its not gonna hurt

Kwest: you said the tattoo wouldn't hurt

Tommy: I never said that

Kwest: well I thought it would be

Tommy sits on the chair: well I guess you thought wrong

Kwest: ha ha ha

Derrick: ok so are you ready

Tommy: yeah  
Derrick: alright.

He gets the gun ready

Derrick: what kind of ear ring do you want

Tommy: what kind do you have

Derrick: uh we have loops, diamonds or –

Tommy: ill take the diamond

Derrick: alright

He loads the diamond ear ring into the gun  
Derrick: ok on the count of three  
Tommy: alright  
Derrick: 1…2….3…

He quickly pushes the trigger

Tommy doesn't even flinch  
Derrick: alright you're done

Kwest: did it hurt?

Tommy laughs: no

Kwest: yeah well you said the tattoo didn't hurt and it did so I don't believe you

Tommy: I never knew you were such a whimp

Kwest: forget you

Derrick: alright are you ready?  
Kwest: as ready as ill ever will be

Derrick: what kind of ear ring do you want

Kwest: the same as him

Derrick: alright. Go sit in the chair

Tommy gets up so that kwest can sit down.

Derrick: alright. On the count of three

Kwest inhales deeply. Tommy rolls his eyes

Derrick: 1….2….3…

He pulls the trigger. Kwest flinches

Tommy: over dramatic

Kwest: no it just shocked me

Derrick: well you're done

Kwest: seriously

Derrick: no im just saying it to waste my breath

Kwest: everyone is a comedian

Tommy laughs: I told you it wouldn't hurt

Kwest: yeah whatever

Tommy: lets go check on the harrison sisters

Kwest: alright  
Tommy: uh where is the belly button piercing room

Derrick: right across the hall

Tommy: thanks

Derrick: uh huh

Tommy and kwest walk across the hall. Once they walk into the room the see jude just getting up from the chair

Tommy smiles: how did it go girl  
Jude: scary at first. all the tools make you nervous, not to mention he used a really big needle

Tommy: well you are used to seeing big things  
Jude smiles  
Saidie: tom

Kwest: dude

Tommy: sorry it slipped out

Saidie: that's not the only thing that slips out

Kwest starts laughing  
Tommy: anyways harrison let me see

Jude raises up her shirt.

Tommy's Thoughts: wow that looks way sexier than I thought it would. And that's saying something because I thought it would be really sexy. How am I supposed to control myself around her. It was already hard enough before…..

Jude smirks: what do you think quincy  
Tommy smiles: I think that he looks at saidie it looks very nice

Jude laughs: ok give me the real version of what you were going to say later  
Tommy smiles: alright

Saidie: what about me. how does mine look

She lifts up her shirt

Kwest: that looks  
Tommy: hey I censored myself so you have to censor yourself

Kwest: well you have to censor yourself because that's her little sister

Jude: yeah well you should censor yourself for our sake. We don't want images that will scar us for life

Saidie: ha ha ha. Now tell me how it looks

Tommy: it looks nice saidie

Kwest: yeah what he said

Saidie: ok forget about the whole censoring thing

Kwest: it looks hot as hell

Tommy laughs then walks over to jude and whispers in her ear: yours looks so sexy that I want to take you into a closet right now and do un-christian things to you

Jude smiles widely

Kwest: damn I missed it, did you catch what he said

Saidie: unfortunately no

Tommy laughs: yes! For once she didn't hear it

Jude laughs: lets go quincy  
Tommy: uh saidie and kwest you two will be ok walking home right?

Saidie: uh no  
Kwest: hell no im in too much pain  
Tommy rolls his eyes: pathetic

He walks out of the room. Jude smiles at kwest then puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes her head as she walks out of the room.

Saidie giggles: well I still love you

Kwest smiles: well that's all that matters  
Saidie: exactly

They walk out of the room hand in hand

At the front desk…..

Guy: so I see you all survived

Tommy: yeah we did

Guy: so who's paying

Kwest and saidie point to tommy: tommy is

Tommy: uh no tommy is paying for him and jude. Kwest is paying for you two  
Jude laughs

Kwest: fine

The men pay the guy. They all walk out side.

Jude: whoa is it seriously dark already?

Tommy looks at his watch: damn it's almost 10

Saidie: seriously?

Tommy: yeah  
kwest: im hungry

Jude: me too

Tommy smirks at her

Jude hits him lightly

Tommy: I didn't say a word

Jude: whatever

Tommy: hey I got a idea. How about we go to eat then go to a club

Saidie: uh say hello to little miss underage. She points to jude as she says this

Tommy: have you forgot that me and jude are famous? It doesn't matter if she's underage

Kwest: he does have a point there

Jude: well if it doesn't matter then im in

Saidie: you know I never say no to going out

Tommy: oh I know

Saidie: shut up

They walk back across the street to tommy's car. Tommy stops at the drivers door.

Jude: ahem what are you doing

Tommy: im about to drive me car

Jude: why

Tommy: because its my car….  
Jude: im driving

Tommy: oh no

Jude: you said so yourself that im getting better

Tommy: yeah I know I did. I said you were getting better in the daytime. Now its night-time.

Jude: but

Tommy: no no. you had your driving for today. Its back to the passenger seat for you

Jude rolls her eyes: fine

They all get in the car

Tommy: so where to

Jude: anywhere

Tommy: that is such a good answer

Kwest laughs: how about something easy…Subway

Saidie: I like subway

Tommy looks at jude

Jude: I like food

Tommy laughs: and I like whatever makes people happy

Kwest: you mean whatever makes jude happy

Tommy: same difference dude

Kwest laughs as tommy starts to drive

Inside subway…..  
Lady: what can I get for you

Jude: uh ill have two of everything on your menu

Lady starts to laugh

Tommy: yeah you wanna know the sad thing about what she just said? She actually serious

Jude laughs: shut up

Saidie: would you order already  
Jude: sorry

Jude places her order, followed by saidie and kwest and tommy.

Once they find a table….

Tommy: don't eat too much..well atleast those of age, don't eat too much  
Saidie: why not

Tommy: well for starters you know you cant stomach alcohol

Saidie: well that was…I mean…don't bring up the past

Tommy laughs: and I liked those shoes too

Saidie: sorry

Jude: why can I eat a lot

Tommy: because your not old enough to drink

Jude: so im still gonna drink

Tommy: not without a i.d.

Kwest: yeah and you don't even have your license

Tommy mumbles: thank god

Saidie giggles

Jude hits him: jerk

Tommy: I love you too  
Jude smiles  
They eat the rest of their meal in peace. when they are done….

Tommy: you guys ready to go?

Kwest: yep

Jude: yeah

Saidie: I know where the new hot spot is

Tommy: im sure you do  
Saidie: hey I go to college im supposed to know where the hot spots are

Jude: uh huh  
Saidie: I don't like either of you

Tommy: lets just go

While they were in the car saidie give tommy directions to the club they were going to. Once they arrived they seen the long line

Tommy: thank god we are famous

Jude: I know if we weren't it would take forever to get in

Saidie: for once im happy you are my sister

Jude sarcastically: thanks saidie

Tommy finds a parking space

At the club entrance….

Bouncer: is your name on the list

Tommy: uh no. im tom quincy  
Bouncer: little tommy q

Kwest laughs

Tommy: yeah

Bouncer smiles: go ahead and go in

Tommy puts on a fake smile: thanks

They all walk inside the club

Inside….

Jude shouting over the music: I can see why this is called the hottest spot in town

Saidie smiles: I told you

Tommy: you ready to hit the dance floor harrison

Jude: are you ready to see the moves shay taught me

Tommy: no I want to see the moves I taught you

Kwest: im going over to the bar

Saidie: right behind ya

Tommy: see ya

He grabs judes hand and leads her to the dance floor. They find a spot and start dancing to the fast beat. At first there was a little space in between them. Just enough to break, but as time went by that space was soon closed. They found themselves dancing on each other. They did this for about 6 or 7 songs. Not paying attention to the people around them. Tommy would put his hands on judes waist as jude moved her hips. After the 7th song they grew tired and thirsty

Tommy in jude's ear: are you thirst

Jude: yeah and hot

Tommy smiles: I was gonna say sexy…  
jude laughs

Tommy grabs her hand and leads her over to the bar

Tommy: uh ill have 3 shots

Jude: tommy can I get a strawberry daiquiri

Tommy: a strawberry daiquiri?

Jude: yeah saidie said they were good

Saidie: they are

Jude turns around: hey saidie

Saidie her words slurring: hey sis I saw your dancing out there. You got some moves

Jude laughs

Tommy: we have only been here for like 30 minutes and her words are already slurring

Saidie: im not drunk though. I completely know whats going on

Kwest: yep

Jude: ok whatever you say

Tommy places their orders. Once they get their drinks jude quickly takes a sip

Jude: sades you were right, this is good  
Saidie smiles: see I told you

Kwest: you want another round of shots? It'll be like old times

Tommy: maybe just a couple more rounds..remember I am the designated driver tonight

Kwest laughs: ha ha! I can drink all I want

Tommy rolls his eyes then orders two more rounds. Kwest and tommy both chug them down

Jude: how do you guys do that

Tommy: we have two years experienced

Kwest: yeah and T here has lots his touch a little bit  
Tommy: I have not

Kwest: whatever

Jude: can I get another strawberry daiquiri

Tommy: you already drank that one

Jude: what it was good

Tommy laughs then shakes his head and orders another drink for her and two more rounds for him and kwest

Kwest: you ready?  
Tommy: yeah

Kwest and tommy pick up the shot glasses and chug down the liquid inside.

Tommy: ha! I beat you again. Just like I used to

Kwest: ok so maybe you haven't lost your touch

Tommy laughs

Jude drinking the last of her daiquiri: you ready to dance again

Tommy's Thoughts: ok so now im feelin a little buzzed, but that's ok. Im ok though. Plus jude is looking really sexy…..  
Tommy: yeah lets hit it

Saidie: we are gonna be right there…right after I get another drink

Tommy: you know they have groups for your drinking problem

Jude laughs as saidie flips him off. Jude grabs tommys hand and leads him back onto the dance floor. Jude's Thoughts: ok I feel really light right now. I feel happy. Wow and I just now noticed how good tommy looks. I love his ear ring….

Tommy puts his hands on judes waist like he did before and started moving to the beat. Jude, however, was moving differently. She was moving more wild. And tommy liked that. They both kept dancing on each other as the songs changed

Saidie her words really slurring: you guys look like you are having fun  
Jude: yeah.

She sees the cup in saidies hand  
Jude: let me have sum

Saidie gives the drink to jude. Jude drinks the rest of it. tommy sees kwest is holding a drink also.

Tommy: can I have the rest

Kwest: its stong

Tommy rolls his eyes: I drink stronger stuff then you

Kwest: ok

Tommy drinks it then goes back to dancing. All four of them are having a good time. They keep dancing until the dj says that the club is closing

Saidie: closing? We just got here

Tommy looks at his watch: yeah 4 hours ago

Jude words slurring: but we just walked through the door…then got a drink drink then went dancing

Tommy laughs: I see the younger harrison is wasted

Kwest laughs and slurs: and so is the other one

Tommy: dude you are too

Kwest: no im fine. I feel fine  
Saidie: so are we leaving

Tommy: yeah but saidie…don't puke in my car

Saidie: I wont

Tommy sighs: alright

Tommy starts to walk towards the door. Jude puts her arm through his

Jude: hi

Tommy laughs: hi jude  
Jude: you know you are really hot quincy

Tommy: thank you

Jude: no im serious, plus I have a thing for guys with their ear pierced

Tommy: oh really?

Jude: yeah one time I had a dream about you and you had your ear pierced. We were in the studio working on a song….but we ended up having sex on the soundboard

Tommy raises his eyebrow: oh really?  
jude giggles then hiccups: yeah

She stumbles over the steps

Tommy: who girl

Jude: im ok

Tommy: how strong did the bartender make those daiquiris?

Saidie: strong! I had like 6

Kwest laughs

Tommy: dude nothings funny

Kwest: yeah huh

Tommy sighs: ok we are at the car. Remember, no throwing up in the car

Saidie: ok  
Jude: ok sexy  
Tommy smiles  
Kwest helps saidie get in the car. Then gets in. tommy helps jude then gets in

Tommy's Thoughts: ok so im not that drunk. I can still drive. My sight isn't blurry…that much….

Kwest: you know you are my best friend tommy

Tommy laughs: uh thanks kwest  
Kwest: no im serious. You are my best friend

Tommy: thanks

Kwest: I hope that you aren't mad at me for going out with your ex girlfriend

Tommy: im not

Kwest: I would be. I mean me and her had sex dude. Right after you two broke up  
Tommy: im not mad

Kwest: it was good too

Tommy: uh kwest you can stop right there dude

Kwest laughs: im just saying

Tommy: uh huh

Kwest: hey when did you get this car

Jude starts laughing: I drove the viper..remember tommy?

Tommy: yeah girl

Kwest: I like the viper

Tommy laughs: me to. Kwest and jude how bout you go to sleep

Jude: but I don't wanna. Im wide awake

Tommy: ok

Kwest had already passed out

Jude: your cute

Tommy smiles: thank you

Jude: I had a dream that me and you were having sex in a elevator she then starts laughing you had your ear pierced too

Tommy laughs: that's interesting

Tommy pulls into his house

Tommy: ok everybody out

Jude opens her door and steps out. She stumbles to tommy's front door. She then knocks. When no one comes to the door she knocks again

Jude: I don't think anyone is home

Tommy starts to laugh: hold on a sec

He opens up his back door to the car and hits kwest

Kwest: hey violence isn't the answer!

Tommy: get up dude and help your girlfriend

Kwest: that's my girlfriend  
Tommy: uh yeah

Kwest: she's pretty  
Tommy: ok

Tommy manages to get kwest and saidie out of the car. He opens up his house door

Tommy: kwest and saidie meet couch

Kwest smiles: nice couch

Tommy starts to get dizzy: uh huh

Kwest leads saidie over to the couch

Jude: I like your house

Tommy smiles: thank you

Jude: you know im not as drunk as you think I am

Tommy: oh yeah you are

Jude: no im not

Tommy: whatever harrison, c'mon you are going up to my room

Jude: I will prove to you that im not that drunk. I will find your room without your help  
Tommy: ok

He then looks that the stairs

Tommy: have I always had this many stairs?

Jude: idk

They both start to walk up the stairs. Each step they take doesn't seem to be making a difference. Finally the reach upstairs

Jude: whew! That was hard  
Tommy: I know

Jude: ok your room is this way

Jude shows him directly to his room  
Tommy: I guess you aren't that wasted

Jude smiles: I told you

She raises her arms above her head and stretches. She reveals her belly button ring. Tommy moans and walks towards her. He grabs her by the waist and pushes her against the wall

Tommy whispering: did I tell you that I love you belly button ring?

Jude: no  
Tommy: do you want me to show you how much I love it?

Jude smiles: I got nothing else to do

Tommy smiles and kisses her. She puts her hands through his hair. He picks her up making her wrap her legs around his waist. She moans. She breaks away from the kiss to remove her shirt. Tommy does the same. Once they are shirtless they go back to kissing for a while. Jude could feel tommy getting hard. She reaches for his belt buckle but he stops her. He turns around with her still attached to him and walks towards the bed. Then he lets jude take off his belt and pull down his pants. He does the same for her. He pauses for a minute and looks at her

Tommy: are you ready to see how much I love you

Jude: yes

Tommy quickly leans down and kisses her passionately. Jude opens her legs and gets ready for him……..

The next morning………

Tommy's phone starts to ring. Tommy hears it and just groans. Then jude's phone starts to ring. She puts her pillow over her head. This continues for about 10 minutes. Finally tommy answers his fone

Tommy: what the hell do you want!

Darius: what?

Tommy: D what is it

Darius: what is it? uh its after 11 and you and jude aint at work

Tommy: shit

Darius: get here…me you and jude need to have a conference

Tommy: about what

Darius: just be here in 30 minutes

He hangs up

Tommy groans and puts his head back down on the pillow

Jude: who was it

Tommy: Mr. Money

Jude: what did he want

Tommy: work. in. 30 minutes

Jude groans

Tommy: I have a headache

Jude: ditto

Tommy: but I feel good

Jude: what

Tommy: is it possible to feel good and have a headache

Jude: im too tired and sore right now to tell you

Tommy laughs: im sleeping for atleast 15 more minutes

Jude half asleep: already there

15 minutes later…..  
Tommy: jude wake up

Jude groans: what

Tommy: get up

Jude: no

Tommy: yes

Jude: how bout no

Tommy: how bout yes  
jude: I have a idea

Tommy: what

Jude: ………………………….

OK that's it for tonight..or this morning..however you want me to word it. lol most of you are probably asleep. Sorry its so late but I wanted to get it out. Tell me if you like it or love it! TOMMY N JUDE 3 EVER!


	40. Chapter 40

Jude: you know we could just call in

Tommy: please. We don't have Georgia as a boss anymore. Its money hungry Darius

Jude laughs: don't make me laugh. My head hurts

Tommy: sorry  
Jude: but our excuse would be that we worked really hard on the video yesterday

Tommy: that may work…only

Jude: only what

Tommy: he said he wanted to talk to us about something

Jude: what

Tommy: idk what. that's why he wanted us to go in

Jude: well call him back and ask him if we could have the day off then ask him what he wanted  
Tommy sighs: ill do it, but im just wasting my energy

Jude smiles

Tommy dials darius' number

Darius: this better be good T

Tommy: uh hey darius  
Darius: what do you want tom

Tommy: the day off

Darius: what!

Tommy: please. Me and jude worked really hard on the video  
Darius: worked hard my ass. All you two did was flirt on camera

Tommy: well that was hard

Darius: how was it hard

Tommy: do you know how hard it is to keep self control around her

Darius laughs: T you are killing me here

Tommy: please D  
Darius: idk

Tommy: we will spend the day writing a new song

Darius sighs: ight. But you better have a good song by tomorrow. Im talkin about a hit

Tommy: D everything jude writes is a hit  
Darius: uh huh

Tommy: it is!

Darius: bye T

Tommy: wait

Darius: what. tom time is money

Tommy rolls his eyes: I know but what did you have to talk to me and jude about

Darius: you'll find out soon enough

Tommy: whats that mean

Darius: nothing

Tommy: o-k…..

Darius: anyways go work on that song

Tommy: yeah D…bye

Darius: bye

Darius: oh and just so you know tom, I can tell you have a hangover right now

Tommy: what?

Darius laughs: ive been knowin you since you was a kid tom. I know you

Tommy: whatever. bye D

Darius: bye

Tommy hangs up the fone then throws it down on the nightstand

Jude sleepily: what did he say

Tommy: we got the day off

Jude smiles widely: good. Now if I could just get this headache to go away I will be fine

Tommy smirks: you're the one who wanted those strawberry daiquiris'

Jude laughs then groans: quincy I told you not to make me laugh

Tommy: sorry

Jude: and you part of the reason why im sore

Tommy: what did I do

Jude raises the pillow off her head looks at him

Tommy smiles widely: oh

Jude smiles at him then puts her head back down

Tommy: you know that's a shame

Jude: whats a shame

Tommy: that that's the reason why you are sore

Jude: why

Tommy: because that was how I was gonna try and get of your headache

Jude: sore? Who's sore. Im not

Tommy laughs then groans: ow now you are making me laugh

Jude: well you know you weren't even supposed to be drinking. Mr. Designated-Driver

Tommy chuckles: well I had to prove kwest wrong. He said I was loosing my touch

Jude: well it didn't look like you were to me

Tommy smiles: exactly

Jude: so I have my first hangover

Tommy: your first illegal hangover

Jude laughs: ok tommy get out. You keep making me laugh

Tommy: I would get out but I don't think I can move

Jude: well you are gonna have to move. You have to go get me some advil  
Tommy groans: nooooo

Jude: please

Tommy: no

Jude: but tommy

Tommy raises up and lays on his side then smirks: ill be your advil  
Tommy smiles widely

Before jude could say anything she heard someone run into the bathroom next door.

Jude: is that kwest?  
Tommy shakes his head: naw kwest can always take his alcohol. Your sister on the other hand…no..she cant take her alcohol

Jude sighs then rolls her eyes: I guess I better go check on her

Tommy: no stay with me

Jude: that's my sister

Tommy: so

Jude: so I have to go check on here

Tommy puts on a sad face: fine  
Jude laughs: ill make it up to you later

Tommy smiles: im gonna hold you to that

Jude smiles and gets out of bed

Tommy: while your up will you get me some advil  
Jude: I guess so. But just because you look so cute right now with you messed up hair and ear ring

Tommy smirks: yeah harrison I never knew you had a thing for guys with their ears pierced

Jude stops and turns around

Jude: how did you know that

Tommy laughs: you kept telling me that last night while you were drunk  
Jude: oh god what all did I say

Tommy smirks again: well I know that you have some very R rated dreams about me. and I usually have my ear pierced

Jude groans then hits her head on the doorframe: im never drinking at all  
Tommy laughs: you're more fun when your drunk  
Jude smiles then looks up: meaning?

Tommy smiles: meaning you are way more crazy and kinkier when you are drunk  
Jude laughs: you are a pervert

Tommy: hey you are the one who gets crazy..and has very interesting dreams

Jude: shutup  
Tommy smirks: no seriously..we should try that whole studio dream of yours

Jude's jaw drops: I told you about that one?

Tommy laughs: oh yeah

Jude hits her head on the doorframe again

Tommy smiles widely: go check on your sister harrison

Jude: yeah but we are talking about what else I said

Tommy: fine..oh and jude

Jude: yeah

Tommy: you might wanna put on some pants

Jude looks down: oh..right

Tommy laughs as jude goes to his drawer and picks out some of his pants. She walks out of the door as soon as she puts her pants on

In the hallway…..

Jude knocks softly on the door. She hears saidie groan. Jude opens the door

Jude: are you ok

Saidie: mmmhmm

Jude: you don't look it

Saidie: I love you too

Jude laughs softly: c'mon sades. Ill get you some advil

Saidie: give me the whole bottle

Jude: I would, but me and tommy need some too

Saidie looks up from the toilet: hmm I see what you two did last night

Jude smiles and rolls her eyes: god even with a hangover you are still a smart ass

Saidie laughs: it's a gift

Jude: that's what you say

Saidie was about to respond when she felt warm liquid coming up her throat. Jude turned her head as saidie puked in the toilet

Saidie: ugh. Why are the drinks so good going down but so nasty coming up?

Jude laughs: idk. But I think the strawberry daiquiris were worth the hangover

Saidie: you can tell that was your first time drinking then

Jude laughs: shutup

Saidie groans

Jude: c'mon ill help you back downstairs

Saidie: oh no, cause ill just have to go right back up the stairs..it was hard enough the first time

Jude: hey me and tommy climbed those damn stairs last night when we were drunk  
Saidie: yeah but you had something to look forward to when you go to the top…me on the other hand, I have a damn toilet to look forward to when I get up the stairs

Jude laughs: well its better than nothing

Saidie rolls her eyes. Jude helps her up then grabs the advil bottle. once they are in the hallway….  
jude: hold on sades

Saidie: why

Jude: I gotta go tell tommy something

Saidie rolls her eyes: whatever  
Jude: shut up

Back in tommy's room…..

Jude: hey tomm—

She looked around and seen tommy wasn't there.

Jude: o-k…..

Back in the hallway….

Saidie: that was fast

Jude: he wasn't in there

Saidie: he is probably downstairs with kwest

Jude: the whimp of pain himself

Saidie: shut up

Jude: he is a whimp

Saidie: I know but he is a cute whimp

Jude: whatever you say  
Saidie: you know he looks good with his ear pierced Ms I-Luv-Guys-With-Pierced-Ears  
Jude: oh yeah did I tell you I told tommy about me dreams about him with his ear pierced

Saidie: no! jude you didn't

Jude: yes I did

Saidie starts to laugh but quickly stops: ouch

Jude smiles: ill tell you more later

Saidie: ok

Jude continues to help her sister down tommys stairs. Once they make it downstairs they head towards the front room where they see shirtless tommy leaning over sick kwest

Jude: hey there you are

Tommy looks up: oh yeah. I was laying in the bed trying to go back to sleep when I heard someone groaning

Jude: kwest you are such a baby

Kwest groans: shut up I don't feel good

Tommy: newsflash kwest..none of us feel good

Jude: yeah im sore too

Tommy tries to hide his smile but saidie sees

Saidie: im sure you are jude

Jude: shut up saidie. Here I am trying to help you

Saidie: and I appreciate you

Tommy: you have a messed up way of showing it

Jude: thank you tommy

Saidie: jude my head hurts

Tommy: saidie why don't you lay down on the love seat

Saidie mumbles: ok

Jude: so ill take care of her and you take care of him

Tommy: Dr. Quincy is on duty

Jude laughs: geek

Tommy flicks her off as he goes into the kitchen.

Jude quietly: he looks so hot with his shirt off

Saidie: I was thinking sexy but ok

Jude: saidie you weren't supposed to hear that

Kwest: hey

Saidie: and kwest you weren't supposed to hear that

Kwest: well I did

Jude rolls her eyes at the two of them

Kwest: nice clothes jude

Jude: thanks

Kwest smirks: is that what you slept in

Saidie: no, you can totally tell that that is something that was thrown together in 5 seconds

Jude: hey I was rushing to help you

Kwest: oh so it wasn't what you slept in…

Jude: no..i mean yeah…wait..what?

Saidie laughs then stops: stop making me laugh

Kwest chuckles: got ya jude

Jude: shut up.

She walks over and hits him on the head

Kwest: ouch!

Saidie jumps: must you be so loud!

Kwest: well she just hit me!

Saidie: well you don't have to yell like a baby!

Kwest: you're yelling!

Jude: stop!

Kwest and saidie both jump  
Jude: I already have a headache and you two aren't helping!

Just then tommy walks into the room carrying four glasses of water in his hand and a bottle of pepto bismo in his mouth

Saidie: yes!

Jude: thank you quincy! have I told you how much I loved you lately

Tommy smirks: no but you showed me last night

Saidie groans: eww images

Jude laughs then takes two of the glasses. She hands one to saidie and sets hers on the coffee table. She then picks up the advil bottle

Jude: how many do you want sades

Saidie groans: 3

Jude hands her 3 pills then turns to tommy

Jude: and what about you quincy

Tommy: im fine

Jude: really?

Tommy: yeah I have a smile headache but ill survive

Jude shrugs: suit yourself

She then turns to kwest

Jude: and how many does the big baby want

Kwest groans: I want 3 too

Jude rolls her eyes then hands him the pills. She then takes two herself

Tommy hands saidie the pepto bismo bottle

Saidie: thank you tommy

Tommy: no problem

Jude: isn't he such a sexy doctor

Tommy smiles

Saidie smiles then looks at kwest then back to jude: uh no comment. Im going back to sleep

Jude laughs then stops: whoa im not feeling too good myself

Tommy smirks: oh jude I can take care of you  
Kwest: well will you take care of her in the other room?

Saidie: yeah

Tommy: gladly

He walks over to jude and grabs her hand. They walk over to the stairs. They stop at the bottom.

Jude: what are you doing

Tommy smiles: just go up

Jude: why

Tommy: because im about to make you feel better

Jude: but doesn't that consist of you going upstairs with me

Tommy smiles: kinda

Jude: you are weird quincy

Tommy: ill be up in like 20 minutes

Jude: you mean I have to spend 20 minutes up there by myself?

Tommy: hey you left me too. I had to spend like 10 minutes alone

Jude: why do I get a extra 10

Tommy smiles at her: just go up there harrison  
Jude pouty: fine

Tommy kisses her lightly on the lips: ill be up there soon

Jude smiles: hurry up

Tommy: I will

He starts walking towards the kitchen as jude goes up to his room

Upstairs in Tommys room….

Jude walks over to his mirror. Jude's Thoughts: ok so I am sore, and I have a headache. Great day so far. But the bright side is I don't have to go into work today and I get to spend the whole day with tommy. I cant believe I told him about my dreams about him. He was never supposed to know about them. Oh well…I wonder if i really do get crazy and kinky when im drunk…hmmm…whoa can you say bad hair day……

She starts to mess with her. She messes with her hair for a couple minutes then starts to get really dizzy. She decides to go lay in tommys bed and watch tv.

20 minutes later….

Tommy walks through the door carrying tray. Jude sees him and smiles

Jude: quincy what have you done  
Tommy smiles widely: say hello to the hangover remedy

Jude: the hangover remedy?

Tommy still smiling, puts down the tray on judes lap

Tommy: yes the hangover remedy. Eggs and toast. Light foods. and water

Jude smiles: and what about the red flower

Tommy: decoration

Jude laughs: thank you quincy  
Tommy smiles: no problem

Jude: aww you even put jelly on the toast as a smiley face

Tommy laughs: what can I say I like to be creative

Jude: your sweet

Tommy: thank you. now hurry up and eat so I can make you feel even better

Jude laughs and takes a bite of her food

Tommy scoots up on the bed: whatcha watchin

Jude: MTV

Tommy: any new good videos?

Jude: no not really

Tommy: so then why are you watching it

Jude: just lookin at my competition

Tommy starts to laugh

5 minutes later….

Tommy: done?

Jude laughs: yes

Tommy: was it good

Jude: you noticed that I ate it in 5 minutes

Tommy laughs: you try and eat everything in 5 minutes

Jude: I do not!

Tommy removes the tray from the bed and puts it on the floor

Tommy: yes you do

Jude rolls her eyes: whatever

Tommy smiles at her then leans in and kisses her softly but fully on the lips. Jude runs her tongue along his bottom lip. He opens his mouth and lets her tongue make contact with his. He gets under the covers with jude, never breaking the kiss. Tommy puts his hands under judes shirt and starts running them up and down her body. Jude moans. She starts running her hand through his hair when they both hear something on the tv. The break away

Jude: omg

Ok so that's the real post order. Im sorry guys for the confusion. I post this on like 3 other sites so it gets confusing for me too lol. sorry again. I hope you enjoy


	41. Chapter 41

Jude: omg

Tommy: did you know?

Jude: how could I have known. You are the one who talked to darius

Tommy laughs: this must be what he wanted to tell us about

Jude: ssshh I want to watch our music video

Tommy: ok

Halfway into the music video….

Tommy: we are good at acting

Jude smiles: quincy you know damn well we weren't acting

Tommy smiles: ok that's true

Jude: now ssshh

Tommy laughs then gets quiet

At the end of the music video….

Jude: that was soo amazing!  
Tommy: it was pretty good

Jude: pretty good! Whatever that totally kicked ass quincy

Tommy laughs: ok fine it kicked ass

Jude then jumps out of bed

Tommy: what are you doing?

Jude: I am going to go downstairs and tell kwest and saidie

Tommy: what happened to your headache?

Jude smiles: I think your breakfast helped it

Tommy: damn. I should of gave you breakfast last

Jude laughs and runs out of the door. Tommy sighs then gets up and follows her

Downstairs…..

Jude: kwest, saidie!

Kwest: saidie shut you sister up

Saidie: what do you want jude?

Jude: you just missed our music video

Saidie groans: I was never in a music video with you  
Tommy laughs at how blonde and unaware she is

Jude: not you blondie! Me and tommy! you just missed me and tommys video

Saidie sarcastically: oh darn

Kwest: remind me to send you two a apology letter in the mail

Jude: am I the only one who is excited here!

Tommy: it looks like it babe

Jude: well oh well

She goes over the the tv and turns it to mtv

Tommy: what are you doing

Jude: they might show it again  
Tommy: yeah..in another 3 hours

Jude: well they might have a after video airing or something

Tommy: you're a natural blonde aren't you

Jude laughs: shut up

Saidie groans: jude they aren't gonna show it again

Jude: well they might talk about it atleast

Tommy: were you this excited when you and shay's video premiered

Jude: no..i missed it

Tommy: well were you like this when you first saw you and shays video

Jude: no because it wasn't as good as this

Kwest: that's because it has tommy in it

Jude smiles

Tommy: you said it not me

Saidie laughs lightly: now im kinda sad that I missed it

Tommy: all it had was me and jude all over each other and singing

Kwest: so what did they just follow you two around for a day

Tommy laughs

Jude: hey that wasn't funny

Saidie smiles then puts a pillow over her face: now will you two please leave

Jude: no

Kwest groans: dude help

Tommy: sorry but she looks so cute right now in my clothes

Saidie: pathetic

Jude smiles: I think he is adorable

Tommy smiles: thank you

Jude sighs: ok so they probably wont show the video again until a couple hours

Tommy: I know

Jude: so lets go out and celebrate

Saidie: jude, honey, I have a hangover ok…my head is pounding right now

Jude: you're head still hurts

Saidie: well it was ok until you came down here yelling

Kwest laughs

Jude: ha ha. I still say we go out and celebrate

As soon as she says that she hears a roll of thunder

Jude: or not

Tommy: let me see the remote

Jude tosses him the remote. He turns it to the local weather channel. a/n W/L stands for weather lady

W/l:……and there is a severe flash thunderstorm warning for all towns and cities in the county that will be effective until 11 p.m. tonight…..

Tommy turns the tv back to MTV.

Jude: wanna look outside?

Tommy: why so we can get struck by lightning?

Jude: what happened to Mr. Adventure himself?

Tommy laughs: mr. adventure still has a hangover

Jude: aww poor baby

Saidie groans: will you two just go look outside!

Kwest chuckles

Jude: see if I ever help you again sades

Saidie mumbles: whatever just leave

Jude mumbles: bitch

Tommy chuckles then puts his hands on her shoulders as he leads her to the front door.

Jude opens the door. They both step onto his porch

Tommy: whoa I didn't expect it to be so dark out here

Jude: I know

Just then they seen a flash

Jude: was that lightning?

Tommy looks around then sees someone

Tommy: more like a paparazzi…time to go inside now

He hurriedly grabs judes hand and goes inside

Inside….

Tommy: damn

Jude: ok so it wasn't such a good idea to go outside

Tommy: gee ya think? then he smirks I guess that's what I get for listening to a blonde

Jude smiles then hits him: shutup

Kwest: what happened

Saidie: who cares

Tommy: paparazzis were outside

Jude: bitchy much?

Tommy: she has a hangover

Jude: im trying to keep that in mind

Tommy laughs  
Kwest: why were they outside

Tommy: hell if I know

Just then MTV news pops up on the tv.

Lady: last night Tom Quincy and Jude Harrison were seen coming out of a piercing shop along with jude harrison's sister, Tom Quincy's ex-girlfriend. Also seen was Tom Quincy's best friend, Kwest. Sources tell us that Tom Quincy and his friend got their ears pierced and the harrison sisters got their belly button rings pierced. They group was later seen at a local club called Club Purgatory and weren't seen leaving until closing hours at 2 oclock this morning. Both harrison sisters looked very intoxicated along with Kwest. Tom Quincy, the designated driver, seemed aware enough to drive. I guess they were out celebrating because if you have you been watching you know that their video premiered today. They seemed like they were having a great time, although there is much talk about 'forbidden love' between Harrison and Quincy, and with pictures and video clip of last night it does make one wonder. If you missed their video catch it again right after this. This has been MTV news, catch it every hour on the hour……..

Saidie: wow my name got mentioned on MTV

Kwest chuckles: yeah mine too. I wasn't just tommy's right hand man for once

Jude: not good

Tommy: very not good  
Saidie: what isn't good?  
Tommy: us being seen on tv like that. D is gonna flip  
Kwest: you're right dude. You are so dead

Jude: ok now would be a good time to start getting nervous…right quincy?

Tommy: no, maybe not….ok yeah they got a clip of you drunk

Jude sighs: so not good

Tommy: just breath

There is a moment of silence, then jude and tommy's video starts to play

Saidie sits up: good I get to see it

Kwest sits up too: I might as well watch it

Tommy: aren't they so supportive

Jude: you know I was just thinking the same thing

Saidie: ssshhhh

Tommy and jude roll their eyes and stay quiet for the entire video. Jude found herself even more intrigued the second time she watched it.

At the end of the video….  
Jude jumps up: see I told you it was good!

Saidie laughs: yes it was good  
Kwest: well I still say it looks like they followed you guys around with a camera

Tommy laughs

Saidie: I cant believe the director wanted you guys to kiss that many times

Tommy looks up at saidie then back at jude, but stays quiet

Jude: uh right about that….

Saidie: what am I missing

Jude: he really only wanted that one big kiss at the end

Saidie: so why were their like 12 in between kisses

Jude: uh..thats a..really..really..good question…uh tommy wanna help

Tommy: oh well you..uh you know…and then..yeah..so we..and that's what happened

Jude laughs quietly to herself

Kwest: saidie did you catch any of that

Saidie: not a word  
Tommy: ok in our defense…I will say that we were just going with the flow of the song

Jude: exactly

Saidie: uh huh

Jude was about to say something, but she heard another big roll of thunder. She looks out the window and sees a flash of lightning. It thunders again. Then she hears rain

Kwest groans: why does it have to thunder so loud

Saidie giggles: I love storms

Tommy: storms are cool. They are the best time to get sleep  
Jude: we are not sleeping. Our video just premiered

Saidie: I know. It was very good video, but now it is sleepy time

Jude: no  
Saidie: juuuudddee im tired

Jude: so

Kwest: T please tell her to be quiet

Tommy laughs: jude c'mon lets go up to the studio. I told darius that we would work on a song anyways

Jude: good cause im feeling really inspired. My next song is gonna be called "What The Punkrocker Did 2 Her Sister and Brother-in-law in their Sleep"

Tommy laughs. Saidie flicks her off. Tommy and jude go up to the third floor

In the Studio…..

Jude: this is so much better than G major

Tommy: I think it is too

Jude: so I wasn't lying…I really do feel inspired

Tommy picks up a guitar and starts playing the blues beat

Jude laughs then sings:

_My name is Jude Harrison_

_And im in love with a dude_

_Last night I told him something real embarrassin_

_And I don't know what to do_

_I was drunk when I told him _

_About my dream_

_Oh why did this happen _

_He must think im a geek_

_Now I got a hangover_

_And im really sore_

_He says im a kinky lover_

_Which makes him want more_

Tommy stops playing and starts to laugh which makes jude laugh

Jude: hey you just messed up my new number one hit

Tommy: yeah that's your number one hit that will land me and jail

Jude laughs: I didn't say your name

Tommy: not everyone is blonde like you

Jude laughs then hits him on the arm. She then takes the guitar from him and starts playing the same beat. Tommy smiles and starts to sing:

_My name is tommy q_

_And im in luv with a girl_

_She is so cute_

_She rocks my world_

_She has her belly pierced_

_Which is really hot_

_Ive had a thing for her for years_

_Now we are together, I hope we don't get caught_

Jude shakes her head but keeps playing

_She messes up my perfect hair_

_When we make out_

_She laughs and says she don't care_

_And I end up with lip gloss on my mouth!_

_She is my baby_

_Even though she loves pop tarts_

_She drives me crazy_

_But she has my heart_

_Im in luv with her_

_And she is in love with me_

_Ill do anything for her_

_As long as she stays sexy_

Jude smiles as she continues to play

_She said she wanted to have sex_

_With me on a soundboard_

_I asked her what was next_

_And she said there was no more_

_Now im about to finish her dream_

_It's a dream she will remember_

_I hope she wont scream_

_Because downstairs is her sister_

Tommy stops singing. He puts his hand over judes playing hand and looks at her. She smiles at him as he leans in to kiss her. Before his lips reached hers they hear a throat being cleared

Saidie: so um she cant scream because I am downstairs, eh?

Tommy: damn

Jude starts to giggle

Tommy: uh hey saidie…that was..just..a..uh..random song

Saidie: im sure it was

Jude: uh…so how bout the weather we are having

Tommy laughs

Saidie: you are not funny

Tommy: I thought she was

Saidie: yeah well you shouldn't think anymore

Tommy sighs: how may I help you saidie

Saidie: I just came up here…actually 'we' just came up here to listen to your new song

Kwest comes up behind saidie: yeah we did

Tommy: oh so did you like it?

Kwest: yeah it was interesting

Jude: yeah I was thinking about releasing it

Saidie: I guess you were thinking about loosing your job too  
Kwest: and throwin my boy T in jail

They all laugh

Kwest: T this studio is awesome

Tommy: you've never been up here?

Kwest: nope

Tommy: really?

Kwest: i have only been to the 2nd floor

Tommy: oh I didn't know that

Kwest: yeah we have been friends for ever. You have known jude for 2 years and she gets a full tour of your house before I do

Tommy: well she's hot..and your not

Jude giggles

Saidie: hey kwest is cute

Tommy: I don't judge guys

Kwest: good to know

Tommy: well did you atleast get a good look at the 2nd floor?

Saidie: not really. We came up here to tell you to shut up

Jude: you could hear us all the way on the first floor?

Saidie: well when you have the amp turned up all the way and the door wide open, sounds seem to travel

Kwest: plus we have headaches so everything seems louder than what it really is

Tommy: true

Saidie: so jude, you are a screamer?

Jude's face turns red: I plead the 5th

Kwest laughs

Tommy: anyways…are you guys gonna stay or not?

Kwest: naw we just came to mess with you two

Jude sarcastically: well im glad you got that out of your system

Saidie: so are we

Kwest: yeah now we are going down to the game floor

Tommy: have fun

Kwest: we will

Jude closes the door as the walk out

Jude: I wish I could have been an only child

Tommy laughs

Jude smiles at him

Tommy: what

Jude: nothing  
Tommy: no why are you smiling at me

Jude: no reason

Tommy: uh huh

Jude: im serious

Tommy: ok..now what were we doing before we got interrupted?

Jude: well we were about to do what I dreamt we would do, but now we cant because my sister and your best friend are only one floor beneath us

Tommy: and you're a screamer

Jude laughs: shut up

Tommy smirks: well you are

Jude: I know ok

Tommy smiles

Jude: anyways…  
Tommy: you should make a song about tattoos and piercing

Jude laughs: yeah and put how some people are real whimps

Tommy laughs: yeah. Then you should put in a verse about hangovers

Jude laughs: yeah that has number one hit all over it

Tommy laughs then sits back in his chair

Jude: so producer guy…tell me what to write about

Tommy: you have a brain

Jude: I know

Tommy: what happened to your inspiration

Jude giggles: it went away when we started to play the blues

Tommy starts to laugh

After a couple minutes jude sighs

Tommy: still don't have anything

Jude: nope

Tommy: hmmm..i have a idea

Jude: im up for anything

Tommy smirks

Jude smiles and rolls her eyes: im up for anything that deals with music

Tommy still smirking: hey the way you scream sounds like singing

Jude smiles and blushes: shut up quincy

Tommy: stand up

Jude looks at him

Tommy smiles then rolls his eyes: now who is the one with a dirty mind

Jude smiles: I didn't say a word

Tommy: just stand up

Jude: ok

Tommy: ok I should of said lay down

Jude: what?

Tommy: lay down

Jude sighs: alright quincy

Tommy smiles as she lays down. He then grabs her legs making her stand on her hands

Jude: ok what are you doing

Tommy: getting your juices flowing

Jude giggles: what?

Tommy: start singing something

Jude: I don't have any lyrics in my head

Tommy: none what-so-ever?

Jude: sorry

Tommy shakes his head then puts her legs back on the ground

Tommy: its so hard to find good workers these days

Jude kicks him: hey!

Tommy: ow!

He leans down and starts to tickle her. Jude starts swirming

Jude in between giggles: tommy…stop…im…sorry…

Tommy: I don't believe you

Jude still giggling: i…am…serious….

Tommy stops tickling her. He smiles at her and lays down next to her  
Jude smiles: that wasn't funny

Tommy: I thought it was

Jude smiles at him then looks into his eyes. Kwest walks in

Kwest: so this is what work looks like?

Tommy: this is what work in your own home looks like

Saidie: uh huh. you are working..just not on music

Tommy smirks: oh in a way its music

Jude giggles

Kwest: I don't get it

Saidie: I do

She walks over and kicks tommy

Saidie: perv

Tommy laughs

Jude: hey don't bruise the merchandise sades

Saidie laughs

Kwest: im hungry

Tommy: im not

Jude: I had breakfast

Kwest: you made her the Hangover Remedy didn't you

Tommy smiles: yep

Jude: it worked too

Saidie: the Hangover Remedy?

Tommy: yeah its toast and eggs and water

Jude: don't forget about the flower

Kwest: flower?

Tommy: yeah it's a new edition

Kwest laughs

Saidie: it worked?

Jude nods her head

Tommy: its light foods

Saidie: I wonder how come I never thought of that

Tommy: because you are a blonde

Jude laughs as kwest stifles his laughter

Saidie: you are lucky I still have a headache

Tommy laughs. Just then the lights go out

Kwest: not good

Jude sighs: again, kwest you are really smart

Kwest: I know

Saidie: we need some candles

Tommy: you guys can go downstairs while I get some candles

Jude: ill come with you..and saidie don't say anything

Saidie: wasn't gonna say a word

Tommy: im sure you wasn't

Saidie: just so you know I am giving you a really dirty look right now

Jude laughs as she grabs his hand..or she thought she grabbed his hand

Tommy jumps: uh jude….

Jude realizes what she had just grabbed and quickly lets go

Tommy laughs: thank you

Kwest: what just happened?

Jude: nothing

Tommy grabs jude's hand: lets go harrison  
Saidie and jude: ok

Kwest starts to laugh

Tommy: looks like saidie is a natural blonde too

Saidie hits him

Kwest: ouch!

Saidie: sorry kwest I was tryin to hit tommy

Tommy laughs: well you missed

Before saidie could swing again he and jude ran out of the room. They run down a few stairs and land on the second floor. The head towards tommy's room. Tommy finds his cellfone on the night stand and opens it up. Light shines in the room.

Tommy: uh jude….

Jude: what

Tommy: I cant remember where I put the candles

Jude: aren't they in your closet?

Tommy: they used to be but I moved them  
Jude: why?

Tommy: I hate having things stay the same for a long time

Jude smiles: there are therapy groups for people like you

Tommy smirks: ha ha ha

Jude: ok so if you were a candle where would you be?

Tommy: in a candle holder

Jude: smart answer, but wrong answer

She points to the empty candle holder

Tommy: damn

Jude: maybe you put them downstairs

Tommy: maybe…no wait..i know where I put them

He walks into his bathroom. A couple minutes later her return holding about 10 candles

Jude: why would they be in your bathroom

Tommy smiles: maybe I had plans for someone in the bathroom

Jude smiles at him: and what would those plans might have been?

Tommy: you'll find out soon enough

Jude smiles at him: ok

Tommy lights one of the candles then hands it to jude. Jude took it

Jude: thank you

Tommy smiles at her. She smiles back. Tommy's Thoughts: she looks so sexy in candlelight…..

Jude: quincy why are you looking at me like that?

Tommy smiles at her then starts walking towards her. Jude backs against his dresser

Jude: uh..what..what..are you doing quincy

Tommy smiles at her then throws the candles on the bed and starts walking towards her again.

Once he finally gets in front of her….  
Tommy whispers: is it really that hard to figure out?

Jude smiles and sets the candle she had in her hand on the dresser. Tommy smiles at her again then picks her up and sets her on the dresser

Jude whispers: we don't have enough time

Tommy groans then whispers: we have enough for what im about to do

Jude: and what would that be

Tommy smiles: this

He leans in and closes the space between them. He runs his tongue over judes bottom lip. She opens her mouth letting their tongues have contact with each other. She puts her arms around tommys neck. Tommy, starts to move his right hand, that had been on judes waist, started to move in between her legs. Jude moans. Tommy keeps running his hand up her leg until he gets to the waistband of the shorts she was wearing. He slips his hands in her pants. He sticks two fingers inside her and starts to pick up a rhythm. Jude begins to moan. She moves her hands up to his hair. Tommy groans. He starts to push harder in jude. Jude moans again. She could feel herself being brought to the edge. Tommy picks up the rhythm going faster and faster. Jude starts to bite his lip. Tommy groans again and starts pushing harder and deeper. Jude starts to breathe faster. She pulls away from tommy as she climaxes but tommy quickly recaptures her lips to stifle her noise. Tommys fingers stay inside her for a while. They just kiss while jude recovers. After a minute of them kissing someone knocks on the door. Tommy and jude jump. Tommy quickly removes his hands. Jude barely had words.

Tommy nervously: hey..saidie

Saidie's Thoughts: was his hand just…no..i must be seeing things…I hope….

Saidie: hey whats taking so long with the candles  
Jude tries to talk but doesn't succeed.

Tommy: I uh misplaced them

Saidie: they are right there on the bed

Tommy: well I had just found them a couple seconds before you came up

Jude nods her head

Saidie: why cant she talk

Tommy smiles but catches himself: uh she cant talk, she just uh…

Saidie: doesn't want to?

Tommy: yeah that's it

Saidie: mmhmmm…what was really going on before I came up?

Tommy quickly: nothing

Saidie: tom im not blind I seen you two kissing while I was at the door

Jude finally able to talk: how long were you there

Saidie: I saw you two kissing for like 5 seconds then I interrupted

Jude's Thoughts: whew…..

Tommy: oh well that's all we were doing

Saidie: yeah but I thought I seen you….nevermind  
Jude and tommy look at each other then back at saidie

Saidie: anyways lets get the candles and go back downstairs

Jude: yes _mom_

Saidie smiles and picks up the candles and leaves the room

Tommy: why does she always have to interrupt!

Jude: I dunno but im tired of it

Tommy: me too

Jude sits and thinks for a few seconds.

Jude: you're tired of it too?

Tommy: yeah….  
Jude: so you are willing to do something about it?

Tommy smiles: what are you thinking harrison?

Jude smiles: well……….

Ok that's it. here is you long post. I had to make up for Sunday somehow. Lol. I hope you guys like it. please tell me if you like it or hate it. TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	42. Chapter 42

Jude: well you are rich right

Tommy laughs: yeah I guess

Jude: so you must own a camcorder, right?

Tommy looks at her then smiles: I get where you are going with this, harrison

Jude smiles widely: am I genius or what

Tommy laughs: if you aren't a genius i don't know what you are

Jude laughs: ok so where is your camcorder?

Tommy: in the closet

Jude gets off of the dresser. Tommy stops her

Tommy: wait

Jude: what?

Tommy: were we finished here?  
Jude laughs: for the time being

Tommy puts on a pouty face: fine

Jude smiles and rolls her eyes. She then kisses him lightly on the lips. She tries to pull away put tommy gently bites her bottom lip. Jude smiles and puts her arms around his neck. He puts his arms on her waist and leads her to the chair next to his bed. He turns around and sits down on the chair making jude sitting on his lap with her knees in the chair. Tommy starts to run his hands up underneath her shirt. Their moment was soon ruined, yet again, by saidie

Saidie: ok so I say lets all go downstairs and you make out again

Tommy groans loudly. He is about to say something but jude interrupts

Jude: god saidie we will be down there in a minute

Saidie: uh huh

She walks out

Tommy: are you ready to this plan of yours?

Jude: yes I have been ready

Tommy: ok

They both get up from the chair. Tommy walks over to his closet and gets out his camcorder

Jude: fancy

Tommy laughs: well I am rich  
Jude laughs

Tommy: ok so here's what I was thinking

Jude: im listening

Tommy: ok we go down and light the candles. Then I turn on the fireplace. We make an excuse to go down to the basement or something, leaving saidie and kwest alone

Jude: im liking…

Tommy smiles: ok so before we go to the basement we set up the camera and hide it in a place they wont see

Jude: where?

Tommy: haven't thought that one out yet

Jude laughs

Tommy: anyways….we set up the camera and hide it then go to the basement. Saidie and kwest will probably make out. And we will catch all of it on camera

Jude: and use it as blackmail

Tommy smiles: see you're not blonde all the time

Jude laughs then hits him. He smiles at her

Tommy: lets go harrison, before your sister comes back up here

Jude: wait I have one more idea

Tommy: and that would be

Jude: saidie loves French  
Tommy: yeah I know

Jude: well do you have any French music

Tommy: yeah…why

Jude: she loves it when someone speaks French  
Tommy: oh yeah. How could I forget that

Jude: do I even wanna know….  
Tommy smiles: no you don't

Jude shakes her head: and why do you have French music

Tommy: I am French

Jude: you're French quincy?

Tommy: yeah

Jude: wow you learn something new everyday

Tommy laughs: too bad you don't learn anything in school

Jude: shut up

Tommy grabs the candles and camcorder

Jude: shouldn't we hide that

Tommy: yeah but I don't know how

Jude: ill just walk in front of you and try to hide it

Tommy smirks: I always love it when you walk in front of me

Jude laughs: im sure you do

Tommy smiles at her. They walk out of the door.

Downstairs…..

Tommy: ok I got candles

Saidie: finally

Jude: shut up

Saidie: you two really have a problem

Kwest: what..they cant keep their hands off each other?

Saidie: uh huh

Jude: well atleast I don't go around interrupting people

Saidie: well…i…

Kwest: she got you there

Tommy: dude you cant talk because you are just as bad as she is

Kwest: I know, but every time we interrupted you is because she told me to go with her

Jude: so now you are trying to say you are the victim

Kwest: yes, I am always the victim

Tommy: just so you know, I rolled my eyes at you

Jude laughs

Saidie: just light the candles

Kwest: isn't she cute when she gets mad

Tommy sarcastically: adorable  
Jude laughs

Tommy lights a candle then hands it to saidie. He does the same for kwest and himself. He then lights the rest of the candles and puts them in the candle holders

Tommy: bright enough?

Saidie: yes

Tommy: well im glad your royal highness is happy

Saidie: what do you see in him jude?  
Jude: you know I could ask you the same question about kwest

Saidie: im shutting up now

Tommy laughs

Jude: so uh tommy…why don't you light the fireplace

Tommy: great idea harrison

Jude stifles her laugh as tommy strikes a fire in the fireplace

Tommy: hey I have a really good cd that you might like saidie

Saidie: really?

Tommy: yeah its uh in French

Saidies eyes open wide: really?

Tommy smiles: yeah

Saidie: well put it on

Tommy smiles at her: ok

He walks over to his cd collection and grabs the cd. He then walks over to the cd player and puts the cd in

Tommy: ok here ya go saidie

Saidie: thanks

Tommy walks over to where he had set the camcorder and picks it up. Kwest and saidie were so into the music that they didn't even notice him. He walks over and puts the camcorder behind some logs to the fireplace. He looks at jude. She smiles and nods.

Tommy: so do you like it saidie?

Saidie was so into it that she didn't even hear her. Kwest was too busy looking at saidie to notice.

Tommy: ok well if you care to know where jude and me are, we are gonna be in the basement

Kwest mumbles: mmmhmmm

Saidie still doesn't respond

Jude: right so lets go quincy

Tommy smiles: you might wanna grab a candle

Jude: oh right. I knew that

Tommy rolls his eyes and smiles  
Jude: hey that is what I do  
Tommy smirks: just grab the candle

Jude smiles

In the basement…..

Jude: ok quincy you know a house is big when even the basement is as big as the 2nd floor.

Tommy laughs  
jude: im serious

Tommy: I know, that's the funny thing

Jude smiles: shut up

Tommy smiles at her. They look into each others eyes for a few moments

Jude: so quincy what should we do

Tommy smirks at her: follow me

Jude laughs: I knew I shouldn't have worded that sentence that way

Tommy laughs then grabs her hand and leads her to another part of the basement

Jude: whoa. A second studio?

Tommy smiles: yeah this was the first one

Jude: I like the fact that it has so much space

Tommy: yeah its big enough to do…anything

Jude smiles: ill keep that in mind

Tommy smiles widely: that's always in my mind

Jude laughs: you are a typical guy

Tommy: was there ever any doubts

Jude: well…

Tommy: hey that's not funny

Jude laughs: yes it is  
Tommy rolls his eyes: ok look around the room. What is different about this studio?

Jude looks around then notices a piano in the center of the room. She smiles

Jude: this studio has a piano

Tommy smiles: yep, now im gonna tell you about my dream that I had about you

Jude smiles: really?

Tommy smirks: nope

Jude: oh c'mon tommy I told you about my dream

Tommy: actually you told me about two of your dreams

Judes jaw drops: tell me you are joking

Tommy laughs: no, you told me about the studio dream and the elevator dream

Jude: did I go into details

Tommy smirks: no but feel free to go into details now

Jude: not a chance

Tommy: how about this…if I tell you my dream about you then you and me will _act_ out your dream of me and you in the elevator

Jude: you don't have a elevator

Tommy smirks: that's what you think

Jude: you have a elevator

Tommy smiles: yeah. Its what I usually use to go upstairs when im drunk

Jude: quincy you used to get so drunk that you had to use a elevator

Tommy laughs: don't bring up the past. As long as I have a elevator it doesn't matter. We can still act out your dream.

Jude smiles as thoughts feel her head: deal

Tommy smirks: I did turn you into a pervert

Jude laughs: shut up and tell me about your dream quincy

Tommy smiles: alright. So in my dream me and you were working down here in my studio. We just happened to be in candlight too. Don't ask me why..we just were. You were sitting on the piano and I was playing at tune. The lyrics you had just said were really deep. I stopped playing and looked up at you and we just looked at each other in the eyes for a long time. Then you said something like come here quincy or something like that. All I know is that I ended up on top of the piano with you and we…I mean it was…whoa..and then we just layed there

Jude: what no details?

Tommy: you didn't give me any details

Jude: I was drunk

Tommy: I just asked you few seconds ago and you said no

Jude: well that was different

Tommy: whatever

Jude: how long have we been down here?

Tommy: uh..whoa..15 minutes?  
Jude smiles: I wonder what they are doing

Tommy stands up and walks over to her: I really don't care, because we are about to do the same thing. And much more

Jude smiles: oh really?

Tommy: oh yeah

Jude smiles then hops up on the piano. Tommy smiles widely then jumps on the piano too

Jude: so quincy, since you wont tell me the details in your dream….

Tommy: why don't I show you

Jude smiles: exactly

Tommy smiles widely the leans down and kisses her. Jude runs her hands down tommys abs. he moans in continent. Jude starts to deepen the kiss. She keeps on running her hands down tommys body until she lands at the waistband of his pajama bottoms. She slips her hand in his pants and gets a grip on him. He moans. Jude starts to move her hand in a up and down motion as tommy runs his hands down her stomach. He slips his hand into her pants to and picks up the same rhythm that he had earlier. Jude was following the same rhythm. They both climaxed at the same time. The just lay there, tommy on top of jude. They barely had time to recover. They heard saidie's annoying voice from upstairs.

Saidie: TOMMY QUINCY AND JUDE ELISABETH HARRISON! GET UP HERE NOW!

Jude groans: god tommy couldn't you have made this room soundproof?

Tommy just groans

Saidie: JUDE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW!

Jude and tommy look at each other……

OK that's it for tonight. I know its short, but that just means that tomorrow post will be long. Tell me if you guys want me to add more tommy and jude moments because I can do that. Lol. please tell me if you like it hate it! TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	43. Chapter 43

Tommy and jude hear saidie coming down the stairs. And jude quickly get up from the piano

Tommy: go up there and stall her while I go upstairs

Jude: why?

Tommy looks down

Jude: oh…laughs ok

Tommy smiles just as they hear saidie open the door

Saidie: oh favorite sister jude…I need a word with you..NOW

Jude takes a big sigh: alright

They walk back around to the front of basement where saidie was standing with her hands on her hips. Tommy quickly walks by her then up the stairs

Saidie: why is he in a hurry

Jude, ignoring the question: what did I do this time

Saidie: come upstairs with me, there is something I want you to see

Jude nervously: uh you know I think im gonna have to pass on that…see uh darius wanted me and tommy to make a new song and we were---

Saidie: just about to go upstairs

She grabs judes arm and drags her up the stairs.

Upstairs….

Saidie: look around…see anything different?

Jude: nope..so ill just be going back down to the basement….

She tries to leave but saidie grabs her arm

Saidie: not so fast..look around…maybe towards the fireplace

Jude's Thoughts: great. How the hell did she find out so fast. This is so not good. Maybe if me and tommy get the tape before she does we can still use it as blackmail…..

Saidie: jude!  
Jude: huh?

Saidie: what were you just thinking about?

Jude: nothing..why

Saidie: because you weren't paying attention to me

Kwest: she never pays attention to you

Jude smiles

Saidie: hey you are supposed to be on my side here

Kwest: oh right. Im on your side saidie

Saidie rolls her eyes: now back to you….  
Just then tommy walks in the room. Saidie looks at him

Saidie: why did you change pants

Tommy: huh?

Saidie sighs: don't play dumb tom, you just changed pants

Tommy: oh well I uh I took a shower

Saidie: I didn't hear the water running

Jude: he uh didn't take a shower. I accidentally spilled some candle wax on his pants

Tommy: yeah that's it

Saidie shakes her head. Kwest starts to laugh

Saidie: ill investigate this situation later, right now I wanna know why there was a camcorder hidden underneath the logs

Tommy acting shocked: there was a camcorder hidden underneath the logs?

Jude laughs

Saidie: yeah there was..isnt that funny

Tommy laughs then walks over and picks up the camcorder. He takes out the tape

Jude: how did you guys find out so fast?

Kwest: the stupid thing kept beeping

Saidie: yeah I thought it was my cell fone

Kwest: I thought it was the music

Saidie: yeah and we were just….  
Kwest: getting into the music

Jude rolls her eyes: whatever

Tommy: you know whatever you two did is on tape

Saidies jaw drops and her eyes open wide. She tries to take the tape from tommys hand but tommy holds the tape up high

Tommy: now what do you think you are doing?

Saidie: im trying to get the tape from you

Tommy laughs: I don't think so

Kwest: T that's not cool

Jude: and you two always barging in on us is cool?  
Tommy smiles: exactly, that is why we made this tape  
Saidie: for blackmail

Jude: I prefer reassurance

Kwest: reassurance?

Tommy: I know it's a big word but you do know what it means don't you

Kwest: shut up

Saidie: how is that tape reassurance  
Jude: its reassurance that me and tommy will never have any more of our moments interrupted

Tommy: exactly, because if you do interrupt us we will just remind you that we have a tape of you two

Saidie: you are smarter than what you look

Jude: ill take that as a compliment

Tommy smiles: so do we have a deal?

Kwest: no

Saidie pauses then says: we have a deal…and we have a war

Jude and tommy: what?

Saidie: do you two think we are seriously gonna let you get away with what you two just pulled

Jude smiles then looks at tommy: so quincy it looks like we have just started a war

Tommy smiles: great

Kwest laughs: tom you forgot that I have just a good a mind as you

Tommy: when it comes to pulling pranks you do

Kwest: let the games begin

Tommy smiles: ok

Jude: wait can the games start in like half an hour

Saidie: why

Jude: because I wanna take a shower

Saidie: come to think of it, I need a shower too

Tommy rolls his eyes and sighs: ok so the harrison sisters can have the two bathrooms on the second floor and me and kwest will take the bathrooms on the 3rd floor

Kwest: or me and saidie can have the bathrooms on the 3rd floor and you and jude can have the bathrooms on the 2nd

Jude: I like that idea a whole lot better

Tommy smiles: me too

Saidie: separate showers

Tommy sarcastically: oh I would _never_ dream of taking a shower with jude

Jude giggles as saidie rolls her eyes  
Saidie: right

Tommy laughs

Kwest: alright so the games will begin in 30 minutes

Tommy: dude please, jude takes 45 minute showers and I know saidie probably takes long

Jude: she does

Saidie: I do

Tommy: see

Kwest sighs: alright then the games are postponed for a hour

Jude and Saidie: a hour and half

Tommy laughs: its fun living with girls

Kwest smiles: yeah it is in a way

Saidie: live? Jude do we live here?

Jude: I wanna live here

Tommy: you might as well live here

Jude laughs: I know

Saidie: anyways we will meet here in a hour and a half

Tommy nods then walks over and grabs two candles. He hands one of them to saidie and the other to jude  
Kwest: don't do anything I wouldn't do

Saidie: separate showers!

Tommy: yes saidie

Saidie looks at him then turns around and walks away. Tommy does a hand signal saying he wanted to strangle her

Jude laughs: hey you don't have to live with her

Tommy: I feel like I am

Jude laughs

Tommy: it would be kinda cool though

Jude: what would

Tommy: if you me saidie and kwest were all roommates

Jude: yeah that would be cool

Tommy smiles: shower time

Jude laughs at him: are we gonna follow the whole separate shower rule?

Tommy: this time we are, but next time..hell no

Jude laughs: ok

Upstairs in tommy's bedroom…

Tommy and jude walk in to find saidie and kwest standing there

Tommy: uh can I help you?

Saidie: can I borrow some clothes

Kwest: yeah me too

Tommy sighs: yeah hold on

He walks over to his closet and picks out some sweats and sweatshirts for saidie and kwest. He walks out of his closet and tosses the clothes to them  
Saidie: thanks

Kwest: yeah

Tommy: whatever just get out. I hate people in my room  
Saidie: something tells me you don't complain when jude is in here

Kwest: he's gonna say that's different

Tommy: well it is different

Saidie: mmhmm whatever

Tommy rolls his eyes and pushes them out of his room. He sighs and shuts the door then turns around and looks at jude. Jude smiles at him

Tommy: no one can ever say you two aren't sisters

Jude: oh I beg to differ. The teachers at school would say we are way different

Tommy laughs: ok now I need to get you some clothes too huh

Jude: well unless you want me to walk around naked….  
Tommy: hmmmmm

Jude laughs and hits him

Tommy: what I guy can fantasize cant he?

Jude laughs: I guess

Tommy stands there thinking. Jude smiles and rolls her eyes

Jude: are you gonna give me the clothes or not

Tommy: nope

Jude laughs: quincy!

Tommy: fine…I didn't wanna see you naked anyway  
Jude: you didn't?

Tommy doesn't respond

Jude: can I get a answer

Tommy: sorry I was too busy daydreaming about you being naked, since I cant see you in real life naked

Jude laughs: just get me the clothes

Tommy: bossy much?

Jude rolls her as and smiles as tommy walks over to his dresser and pulls out some of his pajamas

Jude: no sweats?

Tommy: no you get the good pajamas

Jude: you realize I have to go home tonight

Just as she said that they hear a big roar of thunder. Rain start coming down harder on the roof

Tommy: uh I don't think so

Jude smiles: I guess ill just have to stay the night again here

Tommy: tragedy isn't it?

Jude grabs the clothes: terrible

Tommy laughs as he watches her walk into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. A couple seconds pass and she opens the door again  
Jude: uh yeah I forgot that I needed a candle

Tommy: again with that whole natural blonde thing

Jude smiles: shut up

He gives her a couple candles

Jude: thank you, now where are the towels

Tommy: in the bathroom

Jude: thank you

Tommy smirks: now can I see you naked

Jude: nope

She smiles at him then walks back into the bathroom. Tommy smiles then shakes his head. He grabs a candle then opens his bedroom door and walks down the hallway to the 2nd bathroom.

45 minutes later…..

Tommy walks down the hall to his room with only a towel on. He was still dripping wet from his shower. He opens the door expecting to see a empty room. Instead he sees jude in a towel, still dripping wet also. She looks over to the doorway and smiles at him

Jude: imagine seeing you here  
Tommy: yeah well I have a bad memory

Jude: huh?  
Tommy: I remembered the candle, only I forgot clothes  
Jude laughs: and I am the one who is a natural blonde

Tommy smiles: well you do do a lot of blonde things

Jude: hey atleast I remembered clothes

Tommy: yeah but you forgot the candle

Jude: well we both have bad memories

Tommy shrugs: I guess so

Jude's Thoughts: god he look so sexy right now. even though he has a towel on. I love the way the candle light makes his eyes glow…and you can see his ear ring sparkling…oooo…get a hold of yourself jude

Tommy's Thoughts: self control quincy. self control. I cant help it though…she looks so hot right now. she is all wet and she only has a towel on. Damn maybe I should have taken a cold shower…….

Jude and tommy notice they are staring at each other. They both smile at each other. Tommy walks over to his dresser and picks out a pair of pajama bottoms

Jude: what..no shirt?

Tommy: do you want me to have a shirt?

Jude smiles: no no, never mind you don't have to have a shirt

Tommy laughs: that's what I thought

Jude: so we are gonna get kwest and saidie good right?

Tommy smiles: yep, just as soon as I put on my clothes and do my hair

Jude: quincy its just gonna get messed up

Tommy: I know, but I still have to do something with it

Jude rolls her eyes: ok

Tommy: I wont spend the full 20 minutes on it, besides I know you plan on spending about 30 minutes on your hair

Jude smiles: well that's different

Tommy laughs: you have been talking to me too much

Jude laughs: i know, its sad

Tommy: I wish we could turn on the tv

Jude smiles at him

Tommy: what?

Jude: you want to see our video again don't you

Tommy: no…

Jude laughs: be honest quincy, you loved the video just as much as I did

Tommy: I am going to go do my hair

Jude laughs as he grabs his clothes and walks out of the room.

30 minutes later…

Tommy walks back into his room, hoping jude doesn't notice that he actually spent 30 minutes on his hair. When he walked into his room he seen that jude wasn't in there so he walked into his bathroom. He saw jude standing there, in his pajamas blow-drying her hair.

Tommy's Thoughts: you know a girl is sexy when she is even pretty blow-drying her hair……

Tommy's thoughts were interrupted by jude  
Jude: oh hi Mr. Im-Not-Gonna-Spend-20-Minutes-On-My-Hair

Tommy laughs: hey what can I say I have to look good

Jude: going to bed?

Tommy: well..i…well what about you

Jude: what about me

Tommy: you have been in here for 30 minutes too

Jude: wrong. I have been in here for 10 because it took me 20 to get dressed

Tommy: into pajamas?

Jude: well I didn't like the ones you picked out so I looked through your drawers and found a pair that actually fit me kinda tight

Tommy looks at her up and down. The pajamas she had on were defiantly hugging her in the right place. And she wasn't wearing a pajama shirt, she had chosen one of too small t-shirts. When she raised her arms she revealed her stomach and her belly button ring

Tommy smiles: yeah I like those a whole lot better than what I had picked out

Jude laughs: quincy how did you fit into this shirt

Tommy: ive had that since I was like 15

Jude: you weren't strong then were you

Tommy laughs: no not really. I just started getting strong during the Boyzattack

Jude: had to get buff for the groupies?

Tommy smirks: duh harrison

Jude rolls her eyes then turns off the blow-dryer.

Tommy: done?

Jude: yeah there isn't much else I can do to it

Tommy smirks as his mind goes to the gutter

Jude smiles and rolls her eyes: perv

Tommy laughs then looks at his watch: ok it has officially been a hour and a half

Jude smiles: so the games begin  
Tommy smiles: yeah

They get quiet for a second

Jude: I think they are still in the shower

Tommy: so much for the whole separate shower rule

Jude: I know

Tommy: you smell good

Jude laughs: that was random but thank you

Tommy smiles: so you want to know what our first trick is gonna be?

Jude smiles: what?  
Tommy walks over to the toilet and flushes it. they wait a couple of moments then they hear a slight scream up above them. They start laughing. They hear the water turn off

Tommy: she's not gonna be too happy is she

Jude: hell no, she is gonna be looking for revenge

Tommy laughs: oh well. Im ready

Jude: so what should we do until they get dressed

Tommy smiles at her.

Jude: oh no, I know what that smile means

Tommy: but..

Jude: I just got clean quincy

Tommy: whats the point of getting clean if you aren't gonna get dirty again?

Jude laughs

Tommy: we could work on a song

Jude: no electricity means no amp

Tommy: so we will go acoustic

Jude: alright, as long as I stay clean

Tommy gives her a pouty lip  
Jude: for atleast 20 more minutes

Tommy smiles: alright

They walk back out into his room…..

Jude: whoa did you light more candles

Tommy: yeah I had more left over

Jude: oh

Tommy smiles then walks over and grabs his black electric guitar

Jude: so do you want to make a real song or just mess around

Tommy: I wanna mess around

Jude laughs  
Tommy: see now whose the one with a bad mind

Jude smiles widely: shut up

Tommy smiles at her: you know I don't really feel like playing the guitar

Kwest: you probably feel like playing something else

Tommy and jude turn their heads around and see kwest standing in the doorway

Jude nervously: uh hey kwest

Kwest mocking jude: hey kwest

Tommy smirks: so how was your shower dude. You know, the one you took does air quotes by yourself

Saidie appears: oh shut up

Jude acting shocked: saidie how long have you been there

Saidie flips her off: you two think you are so funny

Tommy: hey you are the ones who said the games start in a hour and a half

Jude: and saidie you are the one who said separate showers  
Saidie: well im older

Tommy: coulda fooled me

Kwest tries to stifle his laugh but fails. Saidie looks at him

Saidie: hey we are supposed to be a team here

Kwest: sorry

Saidie: anyways back to you two

Jude: lets just say that we have 2 points and you guys have zip

Kwest: what are we going to?

Tommy smirks: infinity

Jude: or until someone gives up

Saidie: a truce?

Tommy: sure. A truce will the end of the game

Kwest: well since the game has already started me and saidie have to go

Jude: yeah we cant talk to the enemy

Saidie: sleep with one eye open little sister

Jude smiles: whatever saidie

Saidie and kwest walk out of the room

Jude: so what is our new plan

Tommy: we wait until they do something

Jude: what? why?

Tommy: because I want to see what we are working with. I know kwest is clever when it comes to immature stuff like this

Jude sarcastically: you're kidding. Kwest is a pro at little kid games?

Tommy sarcastically: doesn't that shock you?

Jude laughs. They are silent for a moment then see a flash come from outside. Then they hear thunder again  
Tommy: doesn't look like this storm is gonna die out anytime soon

Jude: we could use that to our advantage

Tommy smiles: I love the way you think

Jude smiles then leans over and gives him a quick kiss on the lips

Tommy: mmm I should compliment you more often

Jude laughs: yeah you should, you will get more rewards

Tommy smirks: well in that case, you look even more beautiful without make up on

Jude laughs the kisses him on the lips again. This time it last longer

Tommy: mmm. Ok and you look really really really sexy with your belly button ring  
Jude smiles and kisses his neck. Tommy tries to keep his self control  
Tommy: and you I cant describe how sexy you look with my clothes on

Jude laughs and kisses his neck again, this time leaving trials. Tommy moans and flips her over so that he was on top of her. Jude giggles

Jude: have I ever mentioned how little self control guys have?

Saidie: well duh jude, we don't call them guys for nothing

Tommy groans and gets off of jude

Jude: what do you want saidie

Saidie smiles sweetly: me and kwest made dinner

Jude: oh no. im not eating anything you two cooked

Saidie: now am _I_ the type of person who would give food poison to her sister?  
Tommy: honest answer?

Jude giggles as saidie rolls her eyes

Saidie: I swear you just cant be nice to some people these days

Tommy sighs and rolls his eyes: c'mon jude. Lets face the music

Jude sighs also: fine but saidie just remember this…I know where you eat and I know where you sleep, AND I know your deepest darkest secrets

Saidie: uh ill keep that in mind

Tommy laughs as he grabs judes hand and walks out the door. Saidie rolls her eyes and follows them downstairs.

Downstairs in the kitchen….

Tommy and jude seen that saidie and kwest had set up a few candles in the dining room. Kwest had prepared salad

Jude: that's it? just salad

Tommy: have you seen the way this girl eats? She cant survive on salad

Jude laughs then hits him: hey

Tommy smiles at her

Kwest: oh uh T before I forget, liam is at the door

Jude: liam?

Kwest: yeah you know liam…the british accent guy who we work for

Jude: yeah I know who he is..but why is he here

Saidie: go to the door and find out

Tommy: c'mon

Jude and tommy walk to the hallway by the front room and open the door. They immediately saw that it was raining really hard. It was also very dark outside. Tommy and jude step outside onto tommys porch. They immediately feel the rain fall on them

Jude: I don't see anyone

Tommy: I guess they left

They turn around just in time to see kwest and saidie shut the front door. Kwest and saidie start laughing. Tommy and jude look at each other and think the same thing: payback. They start to bang on the door.

Jude: this isn't funny!

Tommy: kwest I cant hit girls so ill let jude handle saidie, but when I get my hands on you, you are gonna wish you were never born!

Kwest was laughing so hard he couldn't say anything. Saidies face was red. After a couple more seconds of judes banging and tommys threatening kwest and saidie finally opened the door.

Saidie still giggling: hey guys

Kwest trying to catch his breath: that…looks…like…1..point for us

Saidie giggles again: awww jude did you get wet?  
Jude angry now: oh ill show you wet!

She runs into the kitchen. 30 seconds she came back with a big pan full of water. Saidie sees her but doesn't have enough time to react. Jude throws the big pan of water on saidie. Saidie screams. Tommy starts to laugh

Saidie: you have a 3 second head start!

Jude: ok

Jude runs back into the kitchen to get more water. Saidie starts chasing her. Tommy is still laughing. But he stops laughing when he sees kwest. Kwest notices.

Kwest: hey dude, I was..just joking

Tommy: oh I know kwest…im not mad

Kwest: bullshit

Tommy was about to say something but he hears saidie scream again

Tommy: she likes to scream

Kwest smirks: oh I know

Tommy: gross dude

Kwest: well you told me that jude was a screamer

Tommy: but ---

Kwest: that was different

Tommy: exactly

Kwest: whatever

They hear jude and saidies footsteps growing near.

Jude: saidie don't even think about it

Saidie: too late!  
Saidie throws her pan of water. She was aiming for jude but she missed and hit tommy. she starts laughing, along with kwest. Jude starts to giggle also

Tommy: well I am so glad you all think that was funny

They didn't see anything. Tommy walks over and takes the pan from jude. He throws the water, that was aimed for saidie, but hit kwest. This made tommy start laughing.

Tommy: payback is a bitch

Jude laughs even harder

Kwest and saidie both grab a pillow from the couch and start to hit tommy with it

Tommy: ouch! Hey! Stop!

Jude: quincy come with me

She grabs his hand leads him into the kitchen

In the Kitchen…..

Tommy: what are we doing?  
Jude: what we do best

Tommy: eating?

Jude laughs: besides that

Tommy: then what

Jude: food fight. Duh tommy

Tommy smiles: you are absolutely right

Jude smiles at him: now quick, grab anything that sprays out of bottle

Tommy: you get the spray cheese in the cabinet and ill get the whipped cream from the refridgerator

Jude: no don't use the whipped cream…you know I love it

Tommy rolls his eyes: I have more than one bottle

Jude smiles: so…

Tommy: alright I will use this icing

Jude: you have icing the comes in a squeezable bottle?

Tommy: yeah..dont ask

Jude laughs: alright

He grabs the icing from the fridge as jude grabs the spray cheese from cabinet.

Tommy: two cans?

Jude smiles: she got me wet twice

Tommy smirks: I could really say something right now

Judes jaw drops. She hits him

Jude: god quincy you are a pervert

Tommy laughs: I cant help it

Jude: you need therapy

Tommy: no right now we need to get your sister and my ex-best friend back

Jude smiles widely: now you're talking  
Tommy laughs: alright now be quiet. And sneaky

Jude: a job I was born to do

Tommy: aww and here I thought you were born to do me

Jude giggles then hits him: quincy!  
Tommy laughs: ok that's was my last joke I promise

Jude smiles and rolls her eyes: whatever

Tommy smiles at her: ssshhh

They start walking toward the front room again.

Kwest and saidie were waiting to see what they were going to do. Tommy and jude walked up to them with their hands behind their backs

Kwest: uh what do you have behind your back?

Jude: oh nothing  
Tommy: nothing at all

Saidie starts to back up: I do not believe you

Jude smiles: now I am you sister saidie, would I ever do something mean to you?

Tommy starts laughing

Saidie: ha ha ha

Kwest: remember what you said tommy? you said you weren't mad

Tommy: and you actually believed me?

Jude: you are dumber than what we thought

Tommy laughs

Saidie: ok Ms. I-Got-A-6-In-Math

Jude: that was the past

Saidie: uh huh

Jude: you know what saidie….  
Jude takes the spray can of cheese from behind her back and squirts on saidie's shirt. Saidie screams. Then jude aims for saidies hair. Tommy was laughing. Kwest looked at him. Tommy looked at kwest.

Kwest: tommy you know we have been friends for a long time

Tommy: yeah well you were a lot smarter then

After tommy said that he takes the icing from behind his back and squeezes some in kwests hair

Kwest: dude!

Tommy starts laughing: sorry but as you put it earlier…this is war

Once jude and tommy stop spraying kwest and saidie with the cheese and icing kwest and saidie stood there with glares in their eyes

Jude whispers: uh this might be a good time to run

Tommy whispers in jude's ear: follow me

Before jude had a chance to abject tommy grabbed her hand and led her back downstairs to the basement.

Tommy whispering: ssshh don't stomp too loud

Jude whispering: alright

Back upstairs…..  
Kwest: which way did they just go

Saidie: I don't know. It was dark

Kwest sighs: great, do you know how big this house is?

Saidie: uh I have a good idea

Kwest: well look like we are finally gonna get the tour we have always wanted

Saidie laughs: yeah..right after I clean up

Kwest: can I clean up with you?  
Saidie rolls her eyes: c'mon……

Back Downstairs…..

Jude whispering: is it safe to talk in a normal voice?

Tommy: I think so

Jude: ok good

Tommy: it's a good thing we left that candle down here

Jude: yeah

Tommy smiles at jude  
Jude: what

Tommy: I wanna show you something

Jude smirks then raises her eyebrow. Tommy laughs

Tommy: and you say I have a bad mind. Your mind is just as bad

Jude: I don't know what you are talking about

Tommy: of course you don't, anyways…follow me  
Jude: alright

Tommy: wait let me grab the candle first

He walks over to the piano and grabs the candle

Tommy: alright lets go

Jude: ok, lead the way

Tommy leads her all the way across the basement. He stops at a door

Jude: oh wow another door

Tommy smirks: just open it

Jude opens it and starts smiling

Jude: quincy

Tommy laughs: I told you I had a elevator

Jude laughs: I know I just forgot

Tommy shakes his head: you really do have a bad memory

Jude: shut up im a natural blonde remember?

Tommy laughs. He grabs her hand and they step into the elevator.

Jude: big elevator

Tommy smirks: yeah well big things just happen to be my specialty

Jude laughs then blushes: you need counseling

Tommy smiles: no I don't

Jude: yeah you do

They get quiet

Jude: so….now what

Tommy: well I don't know. I mean here we are…in a elevator…I have my ear pierced…hmm does that sound familiar?

Jude smiles: it sounds a little familiar

Tommy: so now do you know what we should do?

Jude: maybe……….

OK that's it for now. there is you r long post. Please tell me if you like it or hate it! I think I am loosing some of my readers :( TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	44. Chapter 44

Tommy smirks: well you know me, im always up for anything

Jude laughs: yeah you are

Tommy smiles as he leans down and kisses her. Jude smiles into the kiss also. Tommy immediately seeks entrance into her mouth. Jude allows him. He starts thinking about her belly button ring and how sexy she looked when she was just in her towel. Jude could feel him getting hard. Tommy starts to walk forward, pushing jude against the wall of the elevator. Jude moans as tommy takes off her shirt. She in return pulled down his pants. Tommy returns the favor. Tommy places his hands, that had returned to jude's waist, on her butt. He pushes her up making her put her legs around his waist. He was right at judes entrance. Jude, who could feel the tip of him, moans. Tommy smiles and enters her. Jude puts her arms around his neck as he starts to pick up a driving rhythm. Their lips never break apart. Judes hands go up to tommys hair as he starts to pick up speed. He grabs her hands and puts them over her head. Tommy could tell that jude was about to climax. He looses his rhythm as he feels himself being brought over the edge. They both climax at the same time. Tommy moans as jude bites his bottom lip. He laces their fingers together as a sinks to the floor. He lays down on his back with jude on top of him, still intertwined. Jude sighs and rests her head on his chest. Tommy starts to play with her hair. After a few moments jude looks up at him and smiles. She leans down and kisses him. They have a short 10 minute make out session. Tommy was the first to beak away.

Tommy: got anymore dreams you wanna tell me about?

Jude laughs: no but I can make some up

Tommy laughs: that's fine with me

Jude smiles at him: we still have to 'act' out _your_ dream

Tommy smiles: you know you are absolutely right

Jude laughs as tommy turns her over so that he is on top of her. He pulls himself out of her and stands up. He reaches out his hand to help her get up.

After they get dressed….

Tommy smirks: so ms. harrison

Jude: hmmmm

Tommy: was that as good as your dream?

Jude smiles widely: it was better than my dream

Tommy smiles: good, then my job here is done

Jude laughs: for now

Tommy laughs: well I guess we should go up and check on you evil sister and my dumb best friend

Jude laughs: sometimes I feel sorry for us

Tommy: sometimes? I ALWAYS feel sorry for us

Jude laughs

Tommy smiles at her as he pushes the button for the elevator door to open.

Jude: I'll get the candle

Tommy: yeah that might be a good idea

Jude rolls her eyes and grabs the candle

Tommy: do you remember what I did with the tape?

Jude: uh…I think you put it in your dresser drawer

Tommy: no….

Jude: please tell me you didn't leave it out in the open for them to take it

Tommy: no no….i didn't…atleast I don't think I did

Jude: quincy….  
Tommy: no I know where I put it

Jude: where

Tommy: I put it under my mattress

Jude: good place. They would never look for it there  
Tommy: duh that's why I put it there

Jude laughs: shutup

Tommy smiles and puts his arm around her as the walk around the basement towards the steps leading upstairs.

Upstairs…..

They walk into the living room. They see kwest and saidie lying on the couch looking into the fire in the fireplace. They notice that their enemies have returned.

Saidie: where did you two go?

Jude: it's a secret

Saidie: uh huh

Tommy: I see you two took a shower

Jude: a fast shower  
Kwest: fast? It took us 45 minutes

Jude: seriously?

Saidie: yeah and we have been sitting here for like 15 minutes

Tommy: we were only in the…we were only gone for like 30

Kwest laughs: whatever dude

Jude: we were gone that long

Saidie: no we are just sitting here wasting our breath telling you that you were gone for a long time because we are bored

Jude to tommy: isn't she such a nice loving sister?

Tommy: uh huh

They both laugh

Saidie: anyways…tommy why is your chest red

Tommy: huh?

Saidie slowly: why. Is. Your. Chest. Red.

Tommy nervously: uh idk

Kwest: and your in a really good mood

Tommy: so

Saidie: jude you are in a good mood too

Jude: what is it against the law to be in a good mood these days?

Kwest chuckles then mumbles: no but what you two just did is against the law

Tommy throws a pillow at him

Kwest laughs

Saidie: you two have a problem

Jude: and that would be…  
Saidie: you both have perverted minds and you cant keep your hands off of each other

Tommy: blame jude

Jude: me?  
Tommy: yeah. Im a guy I wasn't born with self control

Jude: so

Tommy: so you always look hot and do hot things so its your fault I have perverted thoughts and I cant keep my hands off your

Kwest laughs: he has a point there

Saidie: how is that a point

Jude: yeah

Kwest: well girls always dress hot just to tease guys

Tommy: he is right  
Jude: no he isn't

Tommy: ok saidie you know you spend 3 hours in the bathroom making yourself look hot for guys

Saidie: so

Kwest: so whenever you do that you look hot and that makes guys loose self control

Tommy: exactly

Jude: what about you quincy  
Tommy: what about me

Jude: you spend 30 minutes alone on your hair

Tommy: yeah my hair. But I only spend 10 minutes getting dressed

Jude: which is 8 minutes longer than what most guys spend

Tommy: well im sorry but I have people I need to impress

Jude: girls

Tommy: well one in particular

Jude smiles  
Saidie rolls her eyes: well in that case guys are just as much guilty as we are when it comes to making the opposite sex loose control

Kwest: not necessarily

Saidie: how do you figure

Kwest: you are right how both sexes dress to make the other sex think they are hot, BUT as T stated before, guys weren't born with self control. Girls were

Jude: that's bull you should try being a teenage girl

Tommy: she has a point though

Kwest: what

Tommy: remember during boyzattack how most the groupies were hormonal teenage girls

Jude: exactly

Kwest: T you are supposed to be on my side dude

Tommy: sorry

Saidie: well it still isn't girls' fault for making guys loose self control

Tommy and kwest: yes it is

Kwest: we have no self control

Jude: that's true saidie. Guys don't have self control  
Tommy: thank you harrison

Jude smiles at him

Saidie: this is pointless  
Tommy: how did this argument start?

Jude: saidie said that me and you have no self control and you blamed it on me

Tommy: oh right…well it is kinda your fault

Jude shakes her head: no its not

Tommy: yes it is. Stop being so sexy and I will have self control

Jude laughs

Saidie: well I was still right. You both don't have any self control

Tommy: well that's what I get for dating a 17 year old hormonal teenager

Jude laughs then hits him: hey

Tommy laughs

Saidie: anyways….what should we do

Jude: what time is it?

Kwest: 6:21

Tommy and jude smiles

Saidie catches on and smiles also

Kwest: ok now what have I missed. Why are you guys smiling

Jude and tommy: no reason

Kwest: saidie

Saidie: oh I was uh..thinking about…food

Kwest: food makes you smile?

Tommy: I guess that is just a harrison family trait

Kwest laughs as saidie and jude both hit him

Saidie: that wasn't funny  
Tommy smiles: sorry

Jude: see now I am hungry

Tommy laughs: im not gonna even say anything

Jude smiles: good

Tommy: lets go see what I can fix in the dark

Saidie: you know a couple weeks ago I would of say you cant cook, but now... I know you can cook..which surprises me

Tommy to jude: should I take that as a compliment

Jude: yeah you should. That's as close to one as you will ever get

Tommy laughs

Saidie: ha ha ha.

They all start walking towards the kitchen

In the kitchen…..

Jude: what kinda stove do you have

Tommy: gas

Jude: good then we can make something on the stove

Tommy: yeah

Kwest: I want roman noodles

Saidie: roman noodles?

Kwest: yeah roman noodles are good

Tommy laughs: he is right though. They are really good, of course not as good as tortiere (sp), but its still good

Jude: whats tortiere

Saidie: some type of food in French  
Tommy turns to saidie: how did you know that

Saidie: I took French…duh

Tommy: yeah I forgot

Saidie: funny how you always forget things about me

Tommy sighs: saidie…..  
Jude trying to change the subject: so roman noodles it is

Kwest: good!

Tommy walked over to his bottom cabinet and opened it. he searched for some pans

Tommy sarcastically: hmm that's funny both my good pans are gone. Have any idea where they could be

Jude smiles: nope haven't seen them

Tommy smiles: uh huh

He gets two pots and fills them with water and puts them on the stove.

Jude: so now what  
Tommy smirks: you wait for the water to boil harrison

Jude smiles: oh yeah I knew that

Saidie and tommy roll their eyes as kwest laughs

Jude: im glad you guys fine me funny

Tommy smirks: I find you funny and sexy

Jude smiles: remember that compliments always get you places

Tommy smiles widely: oh I remember

Saidie: sick

Kwest laughs

Just then they hear tommy's cell fone go off.

Tommy: ill get it. kwest put the noodles in the water

Kwest: I got it

In the front room…..

Tommy: hello?

Girl: hey

Tommy: sarah, hey

Sarah: happy to hear from me?

Tommy: of course I am

Sarah laughs: good

Tommy sits down: so whats been up with you

Sarah: nothing I have just been working  
Tommy: oh really? Where do you work at now

Sarah: you will be happy to know that I have a job in the music industry

Tommy: oh really

Sarah giggles: yeah I work in a cd shop

Tommy rolls his eyes: you are hilarious

Sarah: I know. That's what you love about me  
Tommy: you know it girl

Sarah: so what has tom quincy been up to

Tommy: oh you know me, just working

Sarah: yeah I do know you. and you sound happy

Tommy: point being….

Sarah: no point

Tommy: uh huh

Sarah laughs: I didn't say anything

Tommy: so when am I gonna get to see you?

Sarah: tom quincy actually wants to see me? sarah?

Tommy laughs: I always want to see you

Sarah: yeah right

Tommy: I do

Sarah: really?  
Tommy: no I just like wasting my breath saying I want to see you

Sarah: you are still the same smart ass. God tommy I thought you would of grown up by now

Tommy laughs: oh you know me. I never grow up  
Sarah: it seems that way  
Tommy: can I get a answer

Sarah: what was the question

Tommy: when am I gonna get to see you

Sarah: you wanna see me that bad?

Tommy: yeah you know you are my favorite girl…well one of my favorite girls

Sarah: because there are so many

Tommy: wrong. Only two

Sarah: well that is still too many

Tommy: not its not

Sarah: yeah it is. I remember when I was number one  
Tommy: you are always number one

Sarah: yeah right

Tommy laughs: you are

Sarah: why are you in such a good mood

Tommy: why does everyone keep asking me that question

Sarah: because you are usually so uptight

Tommy: well I changed

Sarah: lets hope its for the best

Tommy laughs: awww sarah so good to talk to you

Sarah laughs: don't I just brighten up your day?

Tommy: yeah because I never get to hear from you

Sarah: well I get busy. Besides you never call me

Tommy: well im busy too

Sarah: see if I was your number one you would make time for me

Tommy: well…i….sighs ok you got me

Sarah laughs: yes! I always win

Tommy: yeah yeah yeah

Sarah: so now do you want a answer to your question

Tommy: yes I do. You have made me wait a whole 5 minutes

Sarah: just so you know I rolled my eyes at you

Tommy smiles: just answer the question

Sarah: well lets just say I am closer to you than you think  
Tommy smiles even wider: seriously?

Sarah laughs: yeah

Tommy: how close

Sarah: well do you still live in the same place

Tommy: duh why would I move from my palace

Sarah: yeah you are right. I wouldn't move from you house either

Tommy laughs

Sarah: im about 20 minutes away from you  
Tommy: really? Downtown?

Sarah: yeah I am staying in a hotel

Tommy: why are you here

Sarah: I just needed a break from life

Tommy laughs: I know how you feel

Sarah: im sure you do

Tommy smiles: bye sarah

Sarah: no wait

Tommy: yes….  
Sarah: what are you doing tomorrow?

Tommy: oh you know the usual…getting up, getting dressed, and going out looking for girls

Sarah laughs: yeah you are still the same tommy

Tommy: im just joking. Im not doing anything tomorrow

Sarah: no work?

Tommy: not until 2

Sarah: good ill come over tomorrow

Tommy smiles: great

Sarah: love ya tommy

Tommy: love you too

Jude walks into the front room. Jude's Thoughts: did I just hear him say he loved someone…no…it had to be in my imagination……

Tommy looks up and sees jude: oh hey jude  
Jude: uh hey quincy

Tommy: is the food done

Jude: uh yeah…why are you smiling

Tommy: no reason

Jude: o-k…who was on the fone

Tommy: oh no one important

Jude: well for someone who wasn't important you sure talked to him or her for a long time

Tommy: only for 5 minutes

Jude: more like 15 minutes

Tommy: really?  
Jude: yeah

Tommy stands up: oh well it really wasn't anyone important

Jude: ok…..  
Just then her cell fone rings. Jude walks over and picks up her fone.

Jude: hello?

MH: jude, where are you?

Jude: at tommy's

MH: is saidie with you?

Jude: yeah

MH: oh well I think you guys should come home

Jude: mom its totally storming outside

MH: I know but I haven't really bonded with you guys lately

Jude: no duh, you have been out with Don every night

MH: I know. But im not out with him, and I want to bond with you two

Jude sighs: alright. We have to eat. we'll be home in half an hour

MH: great. Bye honey  
Jude: bye

Jude hangs up the fone

Tommy looking sad: you are leaving me already?  
Jude smiles: im sorry but my mom wants to does air quotes bond with me

Tommy still looking sad: alright

Jude walks over to him and puts her arms around his neck: im sorry

Tommy: its fine

Jude smiles and kisses him lightly on the lips. Saidie walks in

Saidie: ahem…sorry to interrupt..seriously…but where are your bowls at tom

Tommy: they are in those square wooden things called cabinets

Jude laughs

Saidie flips him off: but seriously

Tommy: ill show you

He takes judes hand and walks into the kitchen and shows them where the bowls are. He then serves all of them their roman noodles.

Jude: this is good

Tommy: duh, why would I eat stuff that's nasty

Jude says something with food in her mouth and no one can understand

Tommy laughs: what was that harrison

Jude just shakes her head. They all laugh

Saidie: jude didn't your fone ring too

Jude swallowing her food: yeah mom called

Saidie: what did she want

Jude: she wants us to be home in 30 minutes

Saidie: ok does she not know it is raining outside

Jude: yeah but she wants to 'bond' with us

Saidie: joy

Jude laughs: she sounded really sad and desperate on the fone, so I caved

Saidie sighs: I guess it wont be _that_ bad

Jude: yeah…

Kwest: well if it was me I would think it was torture

Tommy hits him: dude that wasn't encouraging

Jude: yeah

Kwest: sorry

Saidie: lets see its 7:00 right now..we will have to bond with her for atleast 5 hours

Jude: that's not that bad

Saidie: no it doesn't seem that bad

Tommy: nope

Jude: I gotta go upstairs and get my clothes

Tommy smiles: uh do you want some sweatpants and a sweatshirt

Jude: quincy how many sweatpants and sweatshirts do you have

Tommy: a lot because I usually have to be in disguise whenever I go out

Jude: ok you have a point there

Tommy smiles as they leave the kitchen and go upstairs

In tommy's room…..

Jude sighs: I wish I didn't have to leave

Tommy: girl you don't know how much I wish you didn't have to leave

Jude laughs: I can imagin

Tommy smiles then goes into his closet and picks out a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He hands them to jude

Tommy: these are my favorite pair of sweat pants and sweatshirt

Jude reads what the sweatshirt says: "I Am Not Lil Tommy Q" then on the back it has a picture of tommy with a red circle around it with a line going through

She starts laughing

Tommy smiles: I told you it was my favorite one

Jude: quincy how did you get this made

Tommy: I have connections

Jude: uh huh

Tommy laughs: I do

Jude: I believe you quincy. now leave so I can get dressed

Tommy: no I wanna watch

Jude laughs: no

Tommy: but remember I gave you a compliment earlier

Jude smiles and walks over to him. She gives him a kiss on the lips. She pulls away after a few seconds

Jude: there is your reward  
Tommy smiles: I guess that is better than nothing

Jude: exactly

She pushes him out of the room and closes the door

Tommy to himself: how is it that she just pushed me out of my own room?

Jude hears him from the other side of the door and says: its not healthy to talk to yourself quincy!  
Tommy: well that's the only thing I can do since my girlfriend is leaving me all alone!

Jude laughs then opens the door

Tommy: you're dressed already?

Jude: its just sweats and a sweatshirt quincy

Tommy: true

Jude: so….

Tommy looks at her then says: anyone ever tell you you look pretty even in sweats

Jude laughs: another compliment

Tommy smiles: yep

Jude smiles and kisses him fully on the lips

Tommy sighs: I guess we should get going. I don't want your mom mad at me

Jude: you are on my moms good side

Tommy: really?

Jude laughs: yeah

Tommy: cool. In that case, I don't think you should be home until 2 o clock

Jude: oh no. I said you were on her good side…lets keep it that way

Tommy laughs: yeah that is true

They smile at each other and exit the room.

Downstairs….  
Saidie: wow I didn't expect to see you guys back so soon

Jude: all we had to do was get her clothes

Kwest: yeah but you two always make some excuse for leaving the room

Tommy: shut up

Just then the lights come back on

Saidie: oh that's great, the lights come back on right when we are about to leave

Tommy laughs: you guys are just bad luck  
Jude: hey!

Tommy: well kwest and saidie are, not you. you are my good luck charm

Kwest coughs: chessy

Tommy: that was cheesy wasn't it?

Kwest: yeah

Jude: but sweet

Tommy smiles: well if you liked it then im ok with that

Saidie rolls her eyes and sighs: lets go out into this rain before it gets much worse

Jude sarcastically: yeah I just cant wait till we get home so we can bond with our mother

Tommy laughs as he grabs his car keys: well the bright side is, you don't have to go out into the rain until you get to your house

Jude: huh?  
Tommy: we are using one of the cars that is in the garage

Saidie: yes! My hair wont get wet

Tommy rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything. Instead he just walks towards a door leading to the garage.

In the garage……  
Jude: can I ---

Tommy: no

Jude frowns

Tommy: im saying no because it is raining outside and you do not have enough experienced with driving cars

Kwest: oh judging by the way you two are always on each other…I would say that she has more than enough experienced with driving cars

Jude sarcastically: how did you know kwest

Kwest smirks: I can just tell

Tommy sarcastically: yeah kwest I taught her a lot of different techniques

Jude laughs then blushes

Saidie: ok can we stop talking about my sisters sex life?

Tommy kwest and jude start laughing while saidie rolls her eyes and gets in the car.

In the harrison driveway……

Saidie: thanks for the ride tom

Tommy: anytime saidie

Kwest: bye saidie

Saidie: bye

She gives him a kiss goodbye and leaves the car

Tommy turns to jude: tomorrow at 2

Jude: 2? Darius is actually letting us sleep in?

Tommy: yeah

Jude smiles: great

Tommy smiles at her and leans in and gives her a kiss. Their kiss turns passionate in about 4 seconds. After a minute of this kwest couldn't take anymore

Kwest: ok guys im getting nauseous

Tommy and jude break away smiling

Jude: bye kwest

Kwest: bye red…or ex red

Jude laughs

Tommy: bye harrison  
Jude: bye quincy

Tommy smiles at her and kisses her lightly on the lips one last time before she exits the car. Tommy waits until she is in the house before he pulls off

Tommy: so are you going back to my place

Kwest: nope im going home

Tommy: good..i mean that is too bad

Kwest hits him: not funny

Tommy laughs: yeah it is

Kwest: so man, tell me

Tommy: tell you what?

Kwest: tell me how was it with jude

Tommy rolls his eyes: kwest im not gonna tell you

Kwest: you used to

Tommy: yeah but that was because I didn't really like the girls and I was just happy to get sum

Kwest: but you really like jude

Tommy: no

Kwest: what?

Tommy: I really love jude

Kwest: alright

In kwest's driveway….

Tommy: see ya tomorrow

Kwest: peace T

He exits the car. Tommy drives home.

Back in the harrison household…..

MH: hey girls

Jude: hey mom

Saidie: hey

MH: did you guys have fun at tommy's?

Saidie: how did you know we were at tommys

MH: jude told me

Jude: yeah it was fun

MH: how fun?

Jude's Thoughts: jude stop being so happy……

Saidie trying to help her sister out: it was real fun. We sat around and watched movies

MH: wasn't the electricity out?

Jude: well we watched movies before the electricity went out then we played games

MH: oh, why are you in tommys clothes

Saidie: because it was raining last night when we got their and our clothes were soaked so he let us wear some of his

MH: alright..jude honey why are you so smiley and quiet?

Jude: no reason mom

MH looks at her suspiciously: alright

Saidie: so uh how about we get to this bonding

MH: uh ok..girls there is something I need to tell her

Jude's Thoughts: 5 bucks says im not gonna like whatever it is she is about to tell me….

MH: well you guys know Don right?

Jude mumbles: unfortunately

Saidie hits her slightly: continue mom

MH: well me and him are engaged

Jude: what!

Saidie: mom

MH: now calm down. I just think that Don is the right man for me

Jude: are you serious? You and dad have barely been apart for a year

MH: I know but I just enjoy Dons company

Jude sighs: fine. I don't care

MH: jude honey don't be like that

Jude: im fine mom

MH: saidie do you have anything to say

Saidie: uh..congradulations mom

Jude: yeah have a great wedding

She goes upstairs to her room and slams the door shut. She starts crying silently in her pillow. She cries for about 20 minutes then she hears her fone go off. She looks at it and sees that tommy has sent her a text message

T/t: I miss you so bad

Jude smiles and wipes away her tears

J/t: you don't know how much I needed to hear that

T/t: whats wrong girl

J/t: everything

T/t: elaborate

J/t: mom + new boyfriend engaged

T/t: sorry girl

J/t: its fine. I am better now since you text me

T/t:) yeah I do know how to make girls feel better don't i

J/t: lol

T/t: see I got you to laugh. My job is done  
J/t: lol I guess so

T/t: are you alright

J/t: surprisingly yeah

T/t: you see if you were at my house then I could really make you feel better  
J/t: lol. I wish I was at your house

T/t: that's what all the girls say

J/t: lol but I better be the only girl you ever let in your house

T/t: of course  
Jude smiles

J/t: im gonna go get some sleep

T/t: ok, I love you girl

J/t: love you too quincy

T/t: bye

J/t: bye

Jude puts her fone down on her nightstand. She lays in bed for a few minutes thinking about what had happened earlier with her mom. She got angry again, but then she thought about tommy and calmed down. She went to sleep smiling thinking about tommy

The next morning at tommy's house…..

Tommy awakes to the sound of someone pressing his doorbell over and over again. He groans and gets up and goes downstairs. He opens his door and is shocked at who he sees.

Tommy: Sarah!

Sarah: in the flesh

Tommy smiles and pulls her into a hug and spins her. Once she is back on the ground  
Sarah: wow someone is happy to see me

Tommy smiling widely: its been forever since the last time I saw you

Sarah: I know its been too long

Tommy still smiling: come on in

Sarah steps into his house

Sarah: aww just as I remember it, amazing

Tommy laughs: I have been hearing that a lot lately

Sarah: oh? Who else has been here

Tommy: oh nobody important

Sarah: you cannot lie tommy

Tommy laughs: I have been hear _that_ a lot lately too

Sarah: uh huh

She walks around and looks at everything. She sees all the pictures of jude and him

Sarah: whose that?

Tommy: nobody

Sarah: tommy

Tommy smiles

Sarah: tell me

Tommy: ok remember how I told you that you were number one?

Sarah: yeah

Tommy: well I kind of lied

Sarah's jaw dropped: start talking…….

At the harrison household….

Saidie: jude wake up

Jude groans and turns over: no tommy

Saidie rolls her eyes: ok do I look or sound like tommy?

Jude turns around looks at saidie: sorry sades

Saidie: uh huh. anyways mom wants to talk to you

Jude: well tell her im asleep

Saidie: she really wants to talk to you

Jude: well I don't want to talk to her. Tell her to go talk to Don  
Saidie: please jude

Jude sighs: fine I will go talk to her on one condition

Saidie: what

Jude: after I talk to her you give me a ride to tommys

Saidie: fine

Jude: alright tell mom ill be down in half hour

Saidie: so you can go back to sleep?

Jude: no so I can take a shower and get ready to go to tommys

Saidie rolls her eyes: you are so in love with him  
Jude just smiles and gets out of bed

Saidie: 30 minutes

Jude: I know, now get out so I can get my stuff together

Saidie: grouch much?

Jude pushes her out of the room and shuts up the door.

40 minutes later….

Jude is walking down the stairs. She sees saidie sitting on the couch

Saidie: 30 minutes huh?  
Jude smiles: I had to take a extra 10 minutes to do my hair

Saidie laughs: uh huh

Jude smiles then frowns: so where is mom

Saidie: kitchen  
Jude takes a deep breath then heads in to the kitchen

In the kitchen……

MH: jude

Jude: yeah

MH: I want to talk about last night  
Jude sighs: ok

MH: now I can see that you don't like Don  
Jude: what was your first clue?

MH: jude please try and understand

Jude: I understand mom, ok?

MH: no you don't

Jude: yeah I do. So just let it go

MH sighs: fine

Jude: alright

Jude walks out of the kitchen and goes back into the front room

Saidie: whoa that was fast

Jude: we have a understanding. Now will you take me to tommys?

Saidie: fine, and don't even think about asking to drive my car

Jude smiles: I wouldn't be caught dead driving your car

Saidie: you can walk you know

Jude: just kidding

Saidie: uh huh

They walk outside and get in the car

In tommy's driveway…..

Saidie: alright little sis

Jude: thanks for the ride sades

Saidie: no problem, now go in there and let tommy 'cheer' you up

Jude laughs: I will

Saidie: disgusting

Jude: you are the one who mentioned it

Saidie: is that another one of tommy's cars?

Jude: no tommy doesn't like those types of cars, plus the plates aren't even from here

Saidie: then who is it?

Jude: I guess im about to find out

Saidie: alright, ill see you later

Jude: bye

She gets out of the car and walks up to tommy's door. She rings the doorbell twice. She is surprised at who opens the door

Sarah: hi

Jude: uh hey is tommy here?

Sarah rolls her eyes: unfortunately

Jude's Thoughts: wow her eyes are really pretty, its like ive seen them before……

Jude walks inside. She sees tommy laying on the couch with no shirt on and pajama bottoms.

Sarah: tom get up

Tommy: no

Sarah walks over and hits him: get up!

Tommy jumps up and grabs sarah and pulls her back down on the couch and starts tickling her

Tommy: now say you are sorry  
Sarah in between giggles: im..sorry…tommy…q..

Tommy stops tickling her: now why did you wake me up

Sarah catching her breath: you have company  
Tommy looks up and smiles: hey jude

Jude trying to control her anger: hi tom

Tommy could tell she was mad, but he didn't know why

Sarah hits him on the head: jerk

Tommy: why am I a jerk

Sarah: well for one you just tickled me to death

Tommy: you hit me  
Sarah: and for two you haven't introduced me to your friend

Tommy: oh right…sorry

Jude: yeah

Tommy smiles: jude harrison this is my sister sarah Léglise

Jude: sister?

Sarah: yes lil tommy q is unfortunately my brother

Jude laughs as she calms down

Tommy could tell that she was no longer mad, and realized why she would be mad  
Jude: she was the one who called you last night

Tommy smiles: yep

Jude: why didn't you tell me?

Tommy: I wanted it to be a surprise

Sarah: yeah and jude im sorry I don't like you

Jude: why not

Sarah: because I used to be his number one and now you are his number one

Jude laughs: oh really. Is that what he said

Sarah: yeah and he wont stop talking about you

Jude laughs: aww how sweet quincy….wait if that's your sister how come her last name isn't quincy  
Sarah: you didn't tell her?

Tommy shakes his head: no I haven't told anyone

Jude: you haven't told anyone what?

Sarah: his real last name isn't quincy

Jude: it isn't?

Tommy: nope. My real last name is Léglise

Jude: your French quincy?

Tommy: yep

Sarah: I cant believe you never told anyone

Jude: yeah me neither

Tommy: sorry

Jude: so sarah what all has tommy here said about me

Sarah: well……

Ok there is your long long long post. It is 16 microsoft word pages. Lol. I might post again tonight. Please tell me if you guys like it or hate it! TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	45. Chapter 45

Sarah: well lets just say I wont need to read your biography on the internet

Jude laughs: really

Sarah: yeah he's told me everything about you from when you were 6

Jude: stalker

Tommy smiles: fine see if I ever listen to you ago when you talk to me about your past

Sarah laughs: yeah jude you should be honored because I never thought he had enough attention span to concentrate on someone else's life

Tommy hits her: hey

Jude laughs: that is true  
Tommy: you know I don't know why I was so happy that you were coming here sarah

Sarah laughs: I do

Jude smiles: so you are French  
Tommy smiles: couldn't you notice my accent

Jude: I just thought you talked sexy

Sarah laughs: tommy have you given her any drugs?

Tommy hits her with a pillow: shut up

Jude smiles: so tell me something in French

Sarah: tell her you love her in French

Tommy: ok. Eu quero fazer amor contigo

Jude smiles

Sarah shakes her head: do you want to know what he just told you?

Tommy: didn't I say I love you

Sarah laughs: close, but no

Jude: what did he say

Sarah: I want to make love to you

Jude starts to laugh and blush as tommy and sarah start to laugh

Tommy: I was close

Sarah sarcastically: yeah tom you were close

Tommy: I was!

Sarah: I should so tell mamaire that you forgot how to speak French

Tommy: I didn't forget….i just…

Jude: misplaced it?

Tommy: yeah there you go…wait, hey!

Jude starts laughing, sarah starts laughing to

Tommy: im glad you two find me funny

Sarah: well its your fault you don't know how to say I love you in French

Tommy: how is it my fault

Sarah: well you said Eu quero fazer amor contigo right?

Tommy: yeah….i used to say it all the time….oh….

Sarah smiles: see

Jude: so you used to say I want to make love to you a lot quincy?

Tommy nervously: uh…well…you see…what had happened was…and then…wow is anyone hungry?

Sarah trying to help her brother out: yeah im hungry

Jude: I guess it runs in the quincy family

Sarah: what does?

Jude: changing subjects

Sarah laughs as she stands up: no not really I just got that from tommy. whenever he used to get in trouble with our parents when we were younger he used to change the subject

Tommy laughs: yeah and they would sometimes forget

Sarah laughs: yeah I cant believe that

Tommy: I can

Sarah: yeah but you were in trouble when they noticed you changed the subject

Jude laughs: what would use to get in trouble for?

Sarah: for –

Tommy cuts her off: for uh eating too much

Jude looks at him: yeah I don't fall for that quincy

Sarah laughs: he used to get in trouble for sneaking out of the house to go see girls

Jude: oh really?

Tommy: ok I was a hormonal teenager

Sarah: tommy you were in the 7th grade

Tommy: well I was very….developed

Jude tries to hide her smile

Sarah: ok those are images I really could of lived with out  
Tommy laughs

Sarah: remember that one time mom found out that you and that girl had sex in our pool

Jude: the pool tommy?  
Tommy: uh well…uh…so about that food

Sarah laughs: yeah they would of gotten away with it but the dumb girl left her bikini top in the pool

Tommy sighs: sarah you don't know how much trouble you are getting me in right now

Sarah smiles: oh yeah I do

Tommy: well im going to fix something to eat

Sarah: what

Tommy smiles: well I was going to fix tortiere, but since you decided to pick on me….

Sarah: oh I was just joking

Tommy smirks: nope

Sarah: please tommy

Tommy sighs: fine but no more childhood stories

Jude: oh no. I want her to keep telling the stories

Tommy: why so you can get mad at me and never kiss me again?

Jude smirks: exactly

Sarah laughs: I like her

Tommy smiles: I used to, until she met you

Jude hits him: hey!

Tommy laughs: I was just joking

Sarah: come on im hungry

Tommy sighs: ok it was hard enough dealing with jude's appetite, now I have to deal with yours too

Sarah hits him: hey you missed my appetite

Tommy: what makes you say that

Sarah: well you had to miss my appetite, because im always hungry which means you always have to cook. And you love cooking  
Tommy: ok you got a point

Now in the kitchen…….

Jude: hey quincy you told me it was just a hobbie

Tommy: well im just gonna start getting everything out….

Sarah: a hobbie? Please, he used to cook more than our mamaire when he was little

Jude smiles: really?  
Sarah laughs: yeah. In fact I remember he actually started cooking when he turned 14, but that only lasted two weeks

Jude: why

Sarah: he signed the contract with darius and joined boyzattack

Jude: oh

Sarah: but those two weeks of him cooking were heaven…and not just for me

Tommy looks up from cutting the red peppers: uh sarah, will you get me the milk?

Sarah: why cant you –

Tommy gives her a look

Sarah: oh! Uh yeah ill get you the milk

Jude: no you wont. He just doesnt want you to tell me the story

Sarah smiles at jude: you aren't a natural blonde are you  
Tommy looks up and smirks but doesn't say anything

Jude: actually I am

Sarah: well you cant tell

Jude smiles: thank you

Sarah: anyways back to the story

Jude: yeah why was it not just heaven for you for tommy to cook

Sarah: oh he used to bring girls over to the house and cook for them

Tommy groans and hits his head on the refrigerator door. Sarah smiles.

Jude looks over at him then back to sarah: oh really?

Sarah shakes her head: yeah. He called it his full proof plan

Tommy looks up really fast: sarah! I forgot to tell you that mom called

Sarah: did she really

Tommy: yes she did. She wanted to talk to you about your will

Sarah: my will?

Tommy: yeah I guess she had a feeling you would be dieing soon

Sarah: what are you….oh I get it. jerk

Tommy glares at her: sarah can I talk to you in the other room please?

Sarah laughs: yes q

Tommy looks at jude: be right back

Jude: uh huh

In the hallway….

Sarah starts laughing: im sorry but I just had to tell her

Tommy groans: no you didn't

Sarah: ive never seen you so worked up about me telling your girlfriends about your childhood

Tommy: well none of my girlfriends ever meant anything to me

Sarah: and jude does

Tommy: yeah, but now she is probably mad at me

Sarah: she isn't mad

Tommy looks at her: oh no we are talking about the girl who got really jealous one day when I was play flirting with a waitress

Sarah laughs: really

Tommy: yeah

Sarah: but she knows im just joking

Tommy sighs: I hope so

Sarah: wow I never thought I would see my big brother finally in love

Tommy smiles: im gonna take that as a compliment

Sarah laughs: are you sure she is the one

Tommy: yeah why  
Sarah: you said porcia was the one too  
Tommy: I was 18

Sarah: and I was 17 but I still believed you

Tommy: well I was in love with her…for the whole 3 months we were married

Sarah laughs

Tommy smiles: no more stories?

Sarah: no more stories about your little girl toys

Tommy: why do I feel a but coming on

Sarah: BUT you know I have to tell her about your nickname

Tommy: hell no

Sarah laughs: hell yes

Tommy groans: why me

Sarah laughs: im just joking. I wont tell her your nickname

Tommy: like I believe you

Sarah: I wont

Tommy: ok

Sarah: now im going to go call me

Tommy: alright

Sarah: and tommy

Tommy: what?

Sarah: she loves you too

Tommy smiles: you think

Sarah: yeah I could tell that the whole 20 minutes she's been here

Tommy laughs: tell mom I said hi

Sarah: alright

Back in the kitchen…..

Jude had overheard all of tommy and sarah's conversation. She smiled. Suddenly she wasn't mad at him anymore. She could tell that he really cared.

Tommy: why are you smiling

Jude still smiling: no reason

Tommy: are you smiling because you are thinking about a way you are going to torture me?

Jude laughs: no im not even mad at you

Tommy: really?  
Jude walks over to him: really

She wraps her arms around tommys neck

Tommy: why aren't you mad

Jude: because all that stuff was in the past

Tommy: and….  
Jude: and you were a hormonal teenager….well pre-teenager

Tommy laughs: I was really developed at the age of 12..well maybe 12 and a half

Jude smiles: I believe you

Tommy laughs and puts his hands on her waist

Jude: it would have been nice if you could of learned how to say I love you in French though

Tommy: Je t'aime

Jude raises her eyebrow: come again?

Tommy laughs: Je t'aime Jude Harrison

Jude smiles widely: you remembered?

Tommy laughs: duh. I just wanted to say Eu quero fazer amor contigo to you earlier because that's how I felt at that time  
Jude laughs: you wake up thinking about that

Tommy: well when I don't wake up seeing you I think about it

Jude smiles then frowns slowly: yeah I wish I had of been here last night

Tommy: are you ok harrison  
Jude: yeah, just a little mad

Tommy smirks: well feel free to take your anger out on me

Jude hits him  
Tommy: ouch! I meant in another way!

Jude laughs: I know you did. That was just my way of saying you should be more specific

Tommy rolls his eyes: you drive me crazy girl

Jude smiles: I could say the same to you  
Tommy smiles at her as he leans in and kisses her. Jude starts to deepen the kiss. She had just realized how much she needed his lips on hers. Tommy started to walk forward, pushing her against the counter. Tommy grabbed jude's right leg and put it on his hip. He starts to run his hand up her thigh. Jude starts to moan. She runs her fingers through tommys hair…

Sarah: tommy mom said…

She sees that they are 'preoccupied'

Sarah: oh sorry, ill just come back

Tommy and jude break apart. Jude puts her leg down and wipes her lips. Tommy wipes his also

Sarah: sorry

Jude: no no we're sorry

Tommy: at least you are sorry for interrupting

Jude: yeah if that was saidie she would have already said something smart eleck

Sarah: saidie?

Jude: my sister, his ex-girlfriend  
Sarah: you went out with her sister

Tommy: lets not bring up the past

Sarah: ok

Jude: I don't know how they lasted for as long as they did

Sarah: how long did they last  
Jude: 3 and a half months

Sarah: that's really good for you tommy

Tommy smirks: your hilarious

Sarah: I know. Why are you surprised?

Jude: you should see how they argue. They do not get along at all

Sarah: but they still talk?

Jude: yeah we have been hanging out a lot lately

Sarah: so you have been hanging out with you ex-girlfriend and your current girlfriend?

Tommy: and saidies current boyfriend

Sarah: who

Tommy: kwest

Sarah starts laughing: kwest actually has a girlfriend!

Tommy laughs: yeah. And she's actually hot

Jude: ahem

Tommy: well she is hot. You are sexy

Jude smiles: thank you

Sarah: its been so long since I last seen kwest

Tommy: yeah his i.q. has dropped

Sarah: I didn't think that was possible

Tommy: me neither. He is still smart when it comes to music  
Sarah: but he isn't smart in the common sense department

Tommy and jude: exactly

Sarah laughs: that's sad

Jude: tell me about it

Tommy: what did mom say?

Sarah: she said that you should call her more often

Tommy quietly: ill get around to it

Sarah: tommy…  
Tommy: not the time to get into it Sarah

Sarah: alright

Jude: what did I miss?

Tommy and sarah: nothing

Jude: o-k, well im going to see if our music video is on MTV

Tommy smiles and rolls his eyes: I doubt it will be on  
Jude: It will be

Tommy: ok…  
Jude: it will!

Tommy: alright, whatever you say harrison

Sarah: aww that's so sweet how you call each other by your last names

Jude laughs as tommy rolls his eyes

Tommy: feel free to join her sarah

Sarah: yeah you are the same old tommy. you hate it when people are in your kitchen

Jude: hey I have cooked in the kitchen with him before

Sarah: really? Wow how did you do that. What did you say?

Jude: nothing he suggested it

Sarah: you got my brother to suggest you cooking the kitchen with him?

Jude: yeah

Sarah: tommy are you doing drugs?

Jude laughs

Tommy: ha ha

Sarah: him letting someone cook in his kitchen with him is like him letting some drive his viper

Jude: ive drove that too

Sarahs jaw drops: what?

Jude laughs: ive driven the viper…more than once

Sarah walks over and hits tommy

Tommy: ow what was that for!

Sarah: I basically had to get down on my hands and knees and beg you just to ride in that car and you let her drive it?

Tommy sighs and turns to jude: ok so first she gets me in trouble with you turns back to sarah and now she gets me in trouble with _you_

Jude laughs: you look so cute right now

Tommy smiles: thank you

Sarah: you guys are so cute!  
Jude laughs

Tommy: bye sarah, you can stay jude

Sarah: I hate not being number one anymore

Tommy laughs: you are still my number one sister

Sarah: im your only sister

Tommy: well you are still my number one

Sarah: that makes me feel a little bit better  
Jude: yeah whenever little tommy q calls anybody their number one you should feel happy

Tommy: you know what, jude you can go too

Sarah laughs: come on jude we'll go in there and watch MTV to look out for your video

Tommy sarcastically: oh yeah you will absolutely love it sarah

Jude laughs: yeah you will

Sarah: what am I missing?

Tommy: oh nothing

Jude laughs

Sarah: ok

Tommy smiles: bye girls

Jude smiles at him: bye chef quincy  
Sarah: bye Mr. Eu quero fazer amor contigo

Jude starts laughing  
Tommy smiles: bye sarah

They walk out of the room leaving tommy to fix the tortiere

In the front room…..  
Jude: so got anymore stories for me?  
Sarah: tons, but I told tommy I wouldn't tell anymore

Jude: that's ok. I would probably just get jealous and mad

Sarah laughs: I will never understand what girls see in tommy

Jude smiles: there is a long list of what I see in him

Sarah laughs: he had a extremely long list for you also

Jude smiles widely: really?

Sarah laughs: you are totally head over heals in love with him

Jude smiles: why does everyone keep telling me that?

Sarah smiles: well for one every other sentence you say has tommy in it, for two everything he says makes you smile and for three call it womens intuition

Jude laughs: ok

Sarah: so you're 17?

Jude: yeah

Sarah: not exactly having a legal relationship

Jude laughs: hardly

Sarah: well you must have some skill to make him actually take the risk

Jude smiles: I guess you can say that

Sarah laughs

Jude: so you and him are only a year apart?

Sarah: yep. Exactly one year

Jude: really?

Sarah smiles: yeah. I was born the day he turned one

Jude: how?

Sarah looks at her weird  
Jude laughs: I know how, but..how

Sarah: my mom got pregnant with me a couple weeks after she had him, then she had me a week and a half late

Jude: poor woman

Sarah laughs: I guess you could say that

Jude: so you are 23

Sarah nods: yeah

Jude: he didn't call you on your birthday?

Sarah: he tried but I was out getting drunk so I didn't really hear my fone ring

Jude laughs: you are a quincy..or a 'Léglise'

Sarah laughs: you pronounced it right…and why do you say that

Jude: because I see the way he drinks

Sarah laughs: yeah you are right. But its not a good trait that we inherited

Jude: oh?

Sarah: lets just say our dad had a little drinking problem

Jude: oh, that explains why he can actually keep down what he drinks

Sarah: yeah

Jude turns on the tv. She could see that that was a sensitive topic they had just gotten on.

Sarah: so this video…is it good

Jude smiles: well I think its fantastic, but saidie kwest and tommy think that im over-reacting

Sarah laughs: what did you do to give them that idea

Jude: I ran downstairs screaming that our video just premiered when everyone had a hangover

Sarah: didn't this just premiere yesterday?

Jude: yeah

Sarah: so you guys went out to celebrate and got drunk

Jude: yeah

Sarah: ooo did tommy kill you for yelling

Jude smiles: not really

Sarah: are you serious? He almost gave me a black eye when we were teenagers because I had came into his room shouting about something when he had a hangover

Jude laughs  
Sarah: and I told him it was my fault and that he was too young to drink anyways

Jude: you two had a good childhood it seems

Sarah: yeah, up until he left to go on tour with boyzattack

Jude smiles: you have no idea how much he regrets that

Sarah laughs: yeah now he does, but then, he absolutely loved it

Jude: I know

Sarah: is that your video?

Jude turns to the tv and sees her tommy on the tv.

Jude: yeah

Sarah: ok good I get to see it

Jude just smiles at her.

After the video……

Jude smiling: so how was it!

Sarah smiles: ok usually I hate seeing my brother kissing anybody because I think it is disgusting, but this was actually sweet

Jude laughs: so you liked it?

Sarah: it was one of the best music video I have seen in a while

Tommy walking into the room: that's because I was in it

Sarah: I thought you had grew out of your cocky stage

Jude: I wish

Tommy smirks: you're both funny

Jude: I was just joking. Besides you look so cute right now. you are all sweaty

Sarah: great now I just lost my appetite

Jude laughs

Tommy: its hot in here

Sarah: that's because you have been cooking

Tommy: true

Sarah: tommy turn to your right

Tommy: why?  
Sarah: just do it

Tommy: o-k…..

He turns to his right. Sarah starts smiling

Sarah: that is sooo sweet

Tommy: what are you talki—

He then looks at his arm

Tommy: oh, my tattoo

Sarah: yeah

Tommy: I didn't show it to you before?

Sarah: no

Tommy smiles: sorry

Sarah to jude: did you get one too?

Jude smiles and lifts up her shirt a little bit so that sarah could see her tattoo

Sarah smiling: you don't know how sweet and cute that is

Tommy laughs: thanks sarah

Sarah: jude I like your belly button ring

Tommy smiles: oh I like it too…a lot

Sarah rolls her eyes: you still have a thing for girls with their stomachs pierced?

Tommy still smiling: hell yes

Jude laughs  
Sarah: did you know that?

Jude: yeah he told me. and he knows I have a thing for guys with their ears pierced  
Tommy: only she didn't tell me that voluntarily

Jude smiles and blushes: shut up

Sarah: that's why you got your ear pierced?

Tommy: yeah, kwest got his ear pierced too  
Sarah laughs: really

Tommy: don't tell me you still have a think for him

Sarah: no….  
Tommy shakes his head: ok

Sarah: I don't...  
Tommy: ok. I believe you.

Jude laughs

Sarah: jerk

Tommy: I love you too  
Sarah: now say it in French  
Jude smiles. Tommy looks at her then back at sarah

Tommy: I uh..forgot

Sarah: that's sad. You should remember. Do you remember how many girls told you they loved you in French

Tommy: sarah!

Sarah: oops sorry

Jude: uh huh

Tommy: ok for one they were groupies so it doesn't count  
Sarah: true

Jude: ok you have a point

Tommy smiles: thank you

Sarah: anyways..it was a good video tommy

Tommy smiles: thank you

Sarah: the director wanted you guys to kiss that many times?

Tommy: so the tortiere should be done in like 15 minutes

Sarah: oo I cant wait…hey!  
Jude laughs

Sarah: I hate it when you change the subject like that

Tommy smiles: I don't, you are the only one that actually falls for it

Jude laughs: he is right sarah

Sarah: well I got that from mom

Tommy gets quiet: yeah

Sarah: so…are you gonna show me the town today?

Tommy: I told you we have work at 2

Sarah: so..what time do you get off?  
Tommy: 6 or 7

Jude: that is if we don't pull an all-nighter

Tommy remembers something: or if we don't get caught up 'doing' stuff on the soundboard

Jude's jaw drops as she realizes what he means. She doesn't say anything  
Sarah: what did I miss?  
Tommy smiles: nothing little sis

Sarah: uh huh

Tommy laughs: the town looks better at night anyway

Sarah: yeah but all the shopping stores are closed

Tommy: thank god

Sarah hits him  
Tommy: ouch you and jude really have to stop that

Jude laughs

Sarah: well show me the town at night, then we will hit the club

Tommy: sounds good  
Jude: oh no I just recovered from my first hangover

Sarah laughs: did he give you his does air quotes remedy breakfast?

Jude: yeah…how did you know about that

Sarah smiles: when he left boyzattack me and him used to go out and get wasted and every morning he would fix me eggs toast and water

Jude: no flower?

Sarah: flower? He gave you a flower?

Jude smiles and nods her head. Sarah hits tommy

Sarah: now you are an even bigger jerk

Tommy laughs: sorry but she looked so sad when she was lying in my bed with her hangover

Sarah: your bed?

Tommy: my bed? Did I say my bed…I meant the guest bed

Jude tries to hide her smile

Sarah smiles shaking her head: you still get the girls even after all these years

Tommy smiles

Jude: did I tell you what he did for me on my birthday?

Sarah: no…what

Tommy: uh you know what..i think the food is done

Jude smiles: im telling her tommy

Tommy groans. Tommy's Thoughts: I guess today is the day that I get in trouble every 5 minutes. She is gonna kill me once jude tells her about her birthday…..

After a couple minutes….

Jude: and then he let me drive the mustang back to my house

Sarah looks up at tommy: she gets to go to the shopping city of the world and I get a lousy fone call!

Tommy: thank you jude so much for getting me in trouble..yet again

Jude laughs: I think its funny

Tommy: oh yeah well I think this is funny

He goes over and starts tickling jude. Jude starts to swarm

Jude: stop…please

Tommy: now what was funny?

Jude: nothing…nothing was funny

Tommy smiles and stops tickling her

Jude sits up still smiling. Her face is really red

Sarah: have I told you two that you are so cute

Tommy: not in the last couple minutes

Sarah and jude laugh

Tommy: guess what

Sarah and jude: what

Tommy: the tortiere is probably done

The second those words left tommys mouth sarah and jude ran towards the kitchen. Tommy stands there smiling and shaking his head. He walks into the kitchen.

In the kitchen…..

Jude: what took you so long?

Sarah: yeah we are starving here

Tommy: you two are always hungry. Just be patient

He walks over to the stove and pulls out the tortiere. Jude and sarah's eyes follow it as he sets it on the cooling rack on the counter

Sarah: mmmm just as I remembered it

Tommy: ok you are gonna have to stop drooling…that goes for you too jude

Jude smiles: sorry but it looks soooo good

Tommy smiles and shakes his head

Sarah grabs a fork and is about to put it in the tortiere

Tommy grabs her hand: unless you want to burn your mouth, I suggest you let it cool  
Sarah: but it looks soo good right now

Jude: im with her

Tommy throws his hands up: fine burn your tongues if you want to

Sarah laughs: now this is the tommy I remember, he always gets mad when people aren't patient when he is serving the food

Jude smiles: he still looks adorable

Tommy smiles as he reaches in the cabinet and pulls out three plates. He sets them on the table then goes back to the cabinet and pulls out three glasses

Sarah: ok it has been 5 minutes

Jude: and 20 seconds

Sarah laughs: now can we eat it

Tommy rolls his eyes: wait just a few more minutes

Jude groans: but I want some now

Tommy smirks at her. Jude smiles because she can tell what is going on in his mind

Sarah shakes her head: you are still a pervert

Tommy smiles: no im not

Sarah: you know the first step in the 12 step program is admitting you have a problem

Tommy smiles: ok I have a problem…my sister comes into town and she gets my in trouble with my girlfriend, then she says I am a pervert

Jude starts laughing. Tommy gets a knife out of the drawer and starts to cut the tortiere into triangle shapes. All the while sarah and jude are trying not to drool. Tommy puts their pieces of the toritere on their plates

Tommy: ok…NOW you can eat

Jude and sarah immediately grab their forks and put a big piece of the meat pie in their mouths

Jude: mmmm

Sarah: so good

Tommy laughs: you two are pathetic

Jude with food in her mouth: I cant help the fact that im always hungry

Tommy: sorry what?

Sarah laughs

Just then the doorbell rings

Tommy: since you two are too busy stuffing your mouths…I will get it

Jude smiles as he walks out of the room

In the mainhall….

Tommy walks over the front door and opens it. he sees kwest

Tommy: hey dude

Kwest stepping in: hey T

Tommy: whats up

Kwest: nothing I figured I would stop by here before we went to work

Tommy: uh huh…you just wanted to see saidie

Kwest smiles: exactly. I called her house and her mom said she was on her way over here

Tommy: yeah to drop off jude

Kwest: so she's gone?

Tommy: did you see her car in the driveway?  
Kwest: no, but I saw some car

Tommy smiles: you will never guess who's here

Kwest: who  
Tommy still smiling: just walk into the kitchen

Kwest: ok….

They walk back into the kitchen….

Sarah was reaching for another piece of tortiere when she looks over at kwest. He jaw drops. She smiles and jumps out of her seat and runs over to him

Sarah: kwest! I haven't seen you in so long!

Kwest laughs: sarah can I please breath

Sarah lets go a little bit: sorry but im just so happy that I get to see you

Kwest laughs: yeah its been way to long

They break away from their hug

Sarah: wow someone has gotten cuter over the last couple of years

Kwest: yeah you know I try

Tommy rolls his eyes as sarah laughs

Sarah: you totally look cuter with you ear pierced

Kwest smiles: thank you..i got a tattoo too

Sarah: really? Let me see

Kwest rolls up his sleeve and lets sarah see it

Sarah: you would put something that has to deal with music on you arm

Kwest laughs as they walk over to the counter and sit down the stools.

Kwest: so what brings you in town

Sarah: I came to see my big headed brother

Tommy sarcastically: thank you

Kwest laughs: I see tommy has fixed your favorite

Sarah: yes and im still not done eating it

Kwest: its half gone

Tommy: I was only gone for 90 seconds and they ate my piece too

Sarah laughs: jude did that

Jude smiles: sorry

Tommy laughs: yeah harrison

Sarah: so went with tommy and jude to get your ear pierced?

Kwest: yeah it was me tommy saidie and jude

Sarah: that's cool

Kwest: no not really. See we had got our ear pierced the same day we got out tattoos

Tommy and jude roll their eyes

Tommy: dude you are such a whimp  
Kwest: that was a lot of pain

Sarah: im sure it was

Tommy shakes his head and says quietly so that only jude can hear him: that is sad

Sarah: well it looks good

Kwest smiles: thank you

Jude jumps off the stool: I am stuffed

Tommy: well I wonder why  
Jude laughs: shut up

She starts to stretch. Her shirt goes up revealing her belly button ring. Tommy tries to stay calm

Kwest: jude I just noticed how cool your belly button ring looks

Jude smiles: thank you

Sarah: yeah jude show me again…I was thinking about getting mine done

Jude raises up her shirt so that she could show them. Tommy starts bouncing his leg up and down

Sarah: have you changed your ring yet

Jude: no the guy said I had to wait 6 weeks

Tommy kept looking at her belly button ring. He starts bouncing his leg up and down faster.

Kwest: are you ok dude?

Tommy: hmmm? Yeah im ok…

Sarah: alright..anyways did you pick out that color?

Jude lifts up her shirt again and looks at it

Jude: I didn't even know it had color

Tommy: jude you forgot your keys in my room

Jude: I did?

Tommy: yeah

Jude: where did you put them

Tommy: ill show you

He quickly grabs her hand and leads her out of the kitchen

Kwest chuckles and shakes his head

Sarah: she was lifting up her shirt

Kwest: yep  
Sarah: that's sad he has no self-control

Kwest: it's a guy thing

Sarah: yeah all guys have no self-control

Kwest: that's the sad truth

Sarah thinks for a minute, then starts walking towards kwest. Kwest gets nervous

Kwest: uh….

Upstairs in tommy's room…..

Jude: quincy I didn't even bring my keys with me the last time I was here

Tommy closes his door and kisses her. She kisses him back. They break away after a few moments

Tommy whispering: I know

Jude: so why bring me up here

Tommy: well you are the one who kept showing off your belly button ring

Jude looks at him strangely then catches on.

Jude: oh I get it

Tommy smiles: yeah

Jude smiles at him: so I made tom quincy loose self control

Tommy puts his hands on her waist: you always do

She smiles and kisses him. He starts to walk towards his bed. Jude feels the edge of his bed against the back of her legs. She lays down pulling tommy down on top of her. His hands start roaming her body. After a few moments tommy pulls away. Jude looks at him

Tommy smiling: we are gonna try something different

Jude smiles: you are always so adventurous

Tommy laughs: that's a good thing  
Jude still smiling: what are we gonna try

Tommy: ……………….

Ok there is a long post. Not 16 pages long..but 15 lol. sorry I had to stop somewhere. I hope you guys enjoy. Please tell me if you like it or hate it. TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	46. Chapter 46

Tommy smiles at her: never mind. We are a time budget so we cant 'experiment' but we will later tonight

Jude smiles: great so we are gonna experiment when I am drunk and wasted

Tommy smiles: well that's the best time harrison

Jude laughs: oh yeah I forgot I am more kinky and wild when I am drunk

Tommy smiles widely: thank you for giving me those memories

Jude laughs: you are a sick person quincy  
Tommy smiles: I know but you love me

Jude laughs: yes I do love you

Tommy: Je t'aime

Jude: what happened to Eu quero fazer amor contigo

Tommy smiles: oh I wanna do that too its just that we cant. You are a screamer

Jude laughs: sorry

Tommy still smiling: that's alright  
Jude looks at his clock and groans: we have to be at work in 30 minutes  
Tommy groans also: well that is a good thing to me…I could be downtown shopping with sarah right now

Jude laughs: hey that's not a bad idea

Tommy: uh yeah it is. I swear she is like saidie…only worse

Jude: worse? There is worse than saidie?

Tommy: oh yeah

Jude: I didn't think that was possible

Tommy nods his head: it is

Jude wraps her arms back around tommys neck. He was still in between her. She smiles at him

Tommy groans: you really shouldn't smile at me like that right now

Jude laughs and says innocently: why not

Tommy rolls his eyes: you know exactly why harrison

Jude smiling: no I don't. she says as she runs his hands up and down his chest

Tommy: jude….  
Jude laughs: I doing this on purpose

Tommy: I know you are

Jude laughs: yeah that's because I can feel something on you  
Tommy smiles: again blame you

Jude: I don't do anything

Tommy: whatever…two can play at that game

Jude: uh oh…….

Back downstairs…..

Kwest: uh sarah what are you doing

Sarah smiles: nothing

She keeps on walking towards him until he is backed up against the refrigerator. She then stops and stands right in front of him and smiles. Kwest holds his breath

Sarah: guys so don't have any self control whatsoever

Kwests jaw drops: that was not funny

Sarah starts laughing: yes it was

Kwest: you…that…was mean

Sarah laughs as she walks back over to the counter and eats some more tortiere.

Kwest: I am going to get you back  
Sarah smiles at him: aren't you a little too old for games kwest

Kwest: in the words of jude and tommy…not with my i.q.

Sarah laughs and chokes on her tortiere. She has to get a sip of water

Kwest starts laughing: see that's what you get for doing that to me

Once she could breath

Sarah trying to sound innocent: I dunno what you are talking about kwest

Kwest: of course you don't

She laughs as kwests cell fone rings. He is hoping it is saidie. His hopes are dashed when he sees g majors number come across the screen

Kwest: yo  
Darius: hey hows my number one right hand man

Kwest: cool I guess

Darius laughs: so have you seen the music video

Kwest: yeah I saw it yesterday when it premiered…jude ran downstairs and started screaming and yelling  
Darius: you were with jude

Kwest: and tommy and saidie…we all just crashed at his house

Darius: I see

Kwest: yeah

Darius: I also seen a tabloid with a shirtless tommy and a jude in his clothes

Kwest: darius me and saidie were with them the whole time. They didn't do anything. She just needed extra clothes

Darius: alright

Kwest: reason why you are calling?

Darius: yeah the video has gotten a lot of good reviews  
Kwest: really its only been 2 days

Darius: that's what said when I read all the reviews but there are a lot and they are all positive. Seems like everyone wanted tom and jude to get together

Kwest: uh yeah I guess

Darius: anyways you aint gotta go to work today

Kwest: sweet

Darius: but tell jude and tom that they better have two number 1 hit songs when they step into these doors tomorrow

Kwest: you got it D

Darius: alright, peace

Kwest: bye Darius

He hangs up

Sarah: your boss?

Kwest: yeah

Sarah: what did he say

Kwest: he said that me jude and tommy didn't have to go in today

Sarah: yes! Tommy is so gonna take me shopping

Kwest laughs: uh did I say we didn't have to go in today…I mean to say that we didn't have to go in until later  
Sarah: nice try kwest

Kwest sighs: you and saidie..together…shopping…oh god I need advil already

Sarah laughs: shut up

Kwest smiles

Sarah: lets go tell tommy

Kwest: uh wait…how long have they been up there

Sarah: almost 25 minutes

Kwest: just wait

Sarah: why

Kwest: unless you want to be scarred for life I suggest you wait

Sarah: eww gross…now im not even hungry anymore

Kwest: I didn't know those words existed in your vocabulary

Sarah: ha ha ha you are just hilarious

Kwest: yeah I know

Sarah: so kwest I was just thinking back

Kwest: uh huh….

Sarah: and do you remember the craziest thing me and you ever did?

Kwest, who had been drinking his soda, spit it out……….

Upstairs…..

Tommy was kissing jude in various places on her neck. Jude was trying to keep herself control. He started to nibble on her ear. Jude let a moan escape her mouth. She ran her fingers through tommys hair as he started to kiss her neck again. He stopped to lift up her shirt. He then started to place kisses on her stomach. He starts up at the top then works his way down until he gets to the waistline of her jeans. He stops and pulls himself off of jude

Jude: ok that's just plain mean

Tommy laughs: you did the same to me

Jude: but it was funnier then

Tommy: oh well, you don't know how hard it is for a guy to get unexcited after he already got excited

Jude laughs: well ill never do that again  
Tommy smiles: I told you that two can play that game

Jude sighs: tommy that really wasn't cool

Tommy laughs: sorry but you started it

Jude: whatever

Tommy sighs: lets go downstairs

Jude: yeah just give me a minute to cool off

Tommy smiles as he stands up and stretches. Jude lays there for a minute then fans herself then gets up. Tommy smiles at her

Jude: time to go to work

Tommy: you wanna know something I just realized

Jude: what

Tommy: we left kwest and sarah down there by themselves

Jude: so kwest has saidie  
Tommy: true

Jude: and if he wants to be able to have babies he will not cheat on her

Tommy: saidie is violent during breakups

Jude: oh yeah, but you were one of the lucky ones

Tommy: how

Jude: you didn't end up with stitches…and your car isn't scratched

Tommy: what!

Jude laughs: saidie likes to throw things. She also likes to have fun with her car keys

Tommy: she is never ever ever coming near my car again!

Jude laughs as they walk out of the room

Downstairs….

Kwest nervously: uh…lets…lets not bring up the past

Sarah starts laughing: but it was a fun past

Kwest smiles: oh yeah…it was a very fun past..i wouldn't remind repeating it…I mean uh…I didn't say that

Sarah laughs: yes you did  
Kwest: ok now really isn't the time to bring that up. I am dating judes sister

Sarah: what you never told your girlfriend that you had a threesome with tommy qs little sister?

Tommy and jude enter just then. Tommys eyes go back and forth from between them. Then he smiles

Jude: did you guys just say threesome?

Tommy smiles even wider: now kwest you know that is not an appropriate conversation for you. you know you are not single

Judes jaw drops: what?

Kwest: uh so tommy guess what

Tommy: what

Jude: no tell me…I wanna hear about this

Sarah: its not for virgin ears

Kwest and tommy are silent while jude looks away.

Sarahs eyes open wide and her jaw drops: no! Thomas Quincy Léglise! Are you serious! You…and her…and…together?

Kwest starts laughing. Jude starts to blush

Tommy: so kwest about that call from darius….

Kwest: oh right he uh said we don't gotta go in today

Sarah: jude, you and my brother?

Jude smiles and nods her head: yeah….

Sarah smiles: just give me a few moments to process this..interesting news

Kwest laughs

Sarah: did this happen on your birthday?

Jude: no the night after

Sarah: oh

Kwest: so….

Jude: now tell me about the threesome

Tommy: uh jude…you might be scarred for life if you hear it

Jude: why were you in it

Tommy: hell no! the threesome was my sister and two other guys

He shivers just thinking about it

Jude laughs: who sarah

Sarah: lets just say that the person is standing in this room

Judes jaw drops: please tell me you are joking

Sarah giggles: no we seriously did

Kwest smiles: yeah

Tommy shakes head: and the messed up thing about it is…I could actually hear…the..and..yeah

Jude laughs: you could hear!

Tommy: I was right next door

Jude starts laughing: awww I feel so sorry for you

Tommy: I felt sorry for myself

Jude: sarah..you..and kwest…and..who else

Tommy laughs: this is the funny part

Jude smiles: why  
Sarah: it was darius' little brother

Judes jaw drops: what!

Tommy starts laughing. Kwest starts to chuckle as sarah blushes

Jude: omg

Sarah: this never leaves this room

Tommy is still laughing

Sarah: hey I wouldn't be laughing if I was you tommy

Tommy stops: why

Sarah: oh you know

Tommy: no I don't

Kwest then catches on: ooo I know what you are talking about

Tommy looks at them. Then he finally realizes what they are talking about

Tommy: oh no…sarah you have already gotten me in enough trouble today

Jude: what are they talking about

Kwest: well

Tommy: shut up kwest

Sarah: but tommy I want to tell her  
Jude: tell me what

Tommy: nothing, how about we go shopping

Sarah: ok lets go

Kwest laughs and shakes his head: he was trying to change the subject sarah

Sarah: oh right I knew that

Jude: what aren't you guys telling me

Tommy sighs: guys please don't do this

Sarah: sorry tommy

Kwest smiles: this is gonna be fun  
Jude: why do I get a feeling this has something to do with threesomes

Sarah smiles: well it does

Jude: what!

Tommy groans and hits his head against the wall

Kwest laughs: sorry T but you were laughing earlier so now we have to tell her

Tommy: sarah when are you going home

Sarah laughs: not until 3 days from now

Tommy sarcastically: oh great

Kwest laughs: I enjoy her company

Jude: yeah me too

Sarah: yeah see they love me

Tommy: uh huh

Jude: so back to this story

Sarah: well before you came over me and tommy were having a little conversation………

OK that's it guys. I know its really short, but ill get a long post out tomorrow. I think this chapter sucked, but still tell me if you like it or hate it. TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	47. Chapter 47

Tommy: so jude did you enjoy the tortiere?

Jude smiles at him: yes it was lovely, now sarah please tell me about you and tommy's conversation

Tommy sighs as sarah starts

Sarah: well before you came over me and him were talking about how when he was little he would used to have these dreams about girls.  
Jude raises her eyebrow

Tommy: not those type of dreams jude

Jude laughs: oh ok

Kwest starts laughing. Tommy hits him

Kwest: sorry

Tommy rolls his eyes

Sarah: anyways...i said tommy have you had any interesting dreams lately. And he said no really fast so I knew he was lying  
Jude: you never were a good liar quincy  
Tommy: I love you too jude  
Jude laughs  
Sarah: so I was like what aren't you telling me tommy. So he told me that when he first met you he had a dream about you him and porcia having a threesome

Kwest starts laughing. Tommy groans and hits his head on the wall

Jude laughing: you…had a dream…me…and..porcia!

Tommy: hey it was when we first met ok. And I don't even know why I did

Kwest: oh I know why you did

Tommy: shut up dude

Jude: why

Kwest: because he was jealous that you had Shay Shay. That's how I first knew he liked you because he got all jealous

Jude: so that's why you were jealous quincy?  
Sarah: my brother was actually jealous? Jude what powers do you have over him

Tommy: that's what I ask myself

Kwest starts laughing as jude smiles

Jude: I just have my ways

Sarah: well whatever it is that you do, keep doing it

Tommy smiles to himself. Sarah catches on

Sarah: not like that pervert

Tommy laughs: sorry

Kwest: did you guys talk about the real threesome he had

Tommy: kwest! I think it is time for you to go dude

Judes jaw drops: what!   
Sarah laughs: ok I wasn't going to tell you that, but since kwest brought it up I might as well

Tommy: you know im just gonna go take a walk…maybe take a drive..crash my car and hopefully die in it

Kwest laughs: sorry T but I just thought it was the appropriate time to bring it up

Jude: you are right, it was now start telling me

Sarah smiles: ok so it was like a week before tommy was about to go on tour with Boyzattack

Kwest: right me and sarah and tommy were out partying trying to spend as much time with each other as possible since we were gonna be leaving

Sarah: yeah so the party that we were at was filled with a lot of…how do guys say it..potential…so of course tommy was trying to flirt with every girl in sight

Kwest smiles: and he actually got the girls

Sarah: how I will never know. Anyways me and kwest and tommy are just hanging at the counter where the drinks are when these two girls  
Kwest: a blonde and a red head

Sarah: come up to tommy and are like hey have you had a full tour of the house

Tommy smiles remembering. Jude notices and hits him

Jude: hey you are not supposed to be smiling about sex that I wasn't in  
Tommy smirks: sorry

Sarah rolls her eyes: so they were like we'll start upstairs

Kwest: T had had about 5 tequila shots so he really thought that they were just gonna give him a tour of the house

Jude laughs and shakes he head

Sarah: before he goes he says he'll be back in 5 minutes

Kwest: now we should of known something wasn't right when the girls just smiled and didn't say anything

Sarah: exactly

Kwest: so we are at the counter 25 minutes later and still no sign of T

Sarah: so me and kwest go upstairs and look for him

Kwest laughs: yeah it wasn't that hard to find him  
Sarah laughs: yeah we heard 'sounds' in a room

Kwest: the only room with a closed door

Sarah: now I was really really really buzzing so I thought I was funny

Kwest: but me on the other hand, I had only had like 4 shots and I wasn't all that buzzed

Sarah: so we open the door quietly and look

Kwest: I did. She heard the sounds and said she didn't want to be scarred for life

Sarah: well yeah but I still saw the video anyways so I was scarred either way you look at him

Jude: video!

Tommy sighs and tries to walk out of the room. Jude pulls him back in.

Jude: oh no you don't

Kwest smiles: oh yeah video

Sarah: see tommy didn't know that his little friends were recording their every move

Tommy: I did too

Kwest: yeah dude

Tommy: I saw the camera..it just didn't register in my head what was actually going on

Sarah laughs: well we are all aware of that

Kwest: and that's the story of tommy and his threesome

Tommy jumps a few feet away from jude. Jude looks at him and laughs

Jude: im not gonna hit you

Tommy: uh huh  
Jude: im not

Tommy taking one step forward: ok

Sarah: jude this happened like 5 years ago

Jude: I know that's why im not mad  
Tommy: you're not?

Jude: im mad that you were smiling at it, but im not mad that you did it

Tommy nervously: ok

Sarah: ok well anyways…darius said you guys didn't have to work today so that means we are going shopping

Jude: darius called?  
Tommy: when?

Kwest: while you two were upstairs looking for her keys

Jude: my keys?

Tommy: her keys?

Sarah: yeah you know, her keys…that's the reason why you all went upstairs…..

Tommy: oh! Right..yeah your keys harrison

Jude: oh..yeah my keys

Kwest smiles: so where are they

Jude: where are what

Sarah: you keys

Tommy: oh uh…we didn't find them

Sarah smiling: why not

Kwest: I don't think they were looking too hard

Tommy: so who's ready to go shopping

Sarah: me!

Tommy: kwest not a word to saidie that we went shopping

Kwest: but I already called her and told her that we were going shopping

Jude and tommy: kwest!

Kwest: well im sorry but..

Tommy sighs: im not going

Sarah laughs: im not that bad

Kwest: oh I beg to differ. You are terrible

Tommy: and now you have invited her evil twin

Jude: you were serious about her being as bad as saidie

Kwest and tommy: worse!

Jude: in that case…im staying too

Sarah: that's not funny

Kwest laughs: yes it is

Jude: we need a plan

Tommy: ok how bout this….kwest me and you go to the music shops downtown while saidie and sarah go to all the shops downtown…and they really will go to ALL the shops

Kwest: I like that plan

Jude: me too  
Sarah: I don't. I wanted to spend time with my brother

Tommy: well you got your brother in too much trouble today..he doesn't want to spend time with you

Jude and kwest laughs

Sarah: in my defense I would just like to say that I was just reminiscing

Tommy: uh huh

Sarah: I was!

Tommy: ok but you cant reminisce and be my friend

Jude laughs

Sarah: fine me and saidie will just have fun shopping all day

Tommy: alright

Sarah: ok

Kwest: lets go

Jude: im driving

Tommy: wait how about sarah and kwest take sarahs car and me and you take the viper

Kwest: that's fine

Sarah: ok

Jude: im still driving

Tommy smiles and hands her the keys

Sarah: so that's what I have to do? I have to tell you and not ask?

Tommy: no that only works for jude

Kwest laughs: he isn't lying

Sarah: one of these days I will drive that car

Tommy: don't get your hopes up

Sarah: unbelievable, im 23 years old and he wont let me drive, and she is 16 and doesn't even have a license and he lets her drive

Kwest laughs: I barely get to ride shotgun

Tommy: sorry  
Jude smiles: so lets go

Sarah: yeah

Kwest: where are we meeting at?

Tommy smirks: lets park by the tattoo shop

Jude laughs  
kwest: oh no! bad memories

Tommy laughs and shakes his head as they all leave the house.

Downtown…….

Sarah: so where is saidie?

Kwest: oh I called her she said she was still at home but she will be here in 5 minutes

Sarah: how far away does she live

Kwest: 15 minutes away

Sarah: so how can she make it here in 5

Tommy: he mentioned shopping…it only takes her 5 minutes to get anywhere when it comes to shopping

Jude laughs: the sad thing about that is…that its true

5 minutes later….  
Saidie: ok I am here and I am ready to go shopping

Sarah smiles: I like her already

Saidie laughs: hi im saidie  
Sarah: hi im sarah, tommys sister

Saidie: tommy you have a sister?

Tommy: yeah she is standing right in front of you

Saidie: smart ass

Jude laughs

Sarah: so lets go

Tommy: ok look girls…it is 2:15 now…I want to atleast be out of here by 8

Saidie: we don't have a lot of time

Sarah: I know, that just means we need to work fast

Saidie: exactly

They go left while tommy kwest and tommy go right

Walking….

Tommy: so where to

Kwest: any place that doesn't have shoes

Tommy laughs: the only good thing about shopping for girls is when they are trying on their outfirts

Kwest: I know! They come out and model for you

Tommy smiles: I know

Jude: ahem! A girl is in your presence you know

Tommy smiles and puts his arm around her shoulders: I know

Kwest: now I feel left out

Jude: kwest you always feel left out

Kwest: I know you would think that by now I would be used to it

Jude: I know!

Tommy starts laughing

a/n TG stands for teenage girl

TG: omg you are tommy quincy and jude Harrison

Tommy: yeah…  
TG: I saw your guys video yesterday and it was so cute!

Jude smiles: thank you

TG: you guys make a cute couple

Tommy smiles: thank you

TG: wait till I tell me friends who I saw today

Jude laughs: what school do you go to  
TG: I go to a private school

Tommy: that sucks

TG: tell me about it

Just then the girls cell fone rings

TG: hello?

TG: cindy you will not believe who I am talking to right now. jude Harrison and tommy quincy..or should I say jude quincy and tommy quincy…what?...yes I know…ok…I will…bye…

she hangs up

TG: my friend wants you autograph…so do i

Jude: ok

TG pulls out some paper. tommy and jude happily sign the paper  
TG: thank you so much..have I mentioned that you guys make a really cute couple?

Jude laughs: just a couple times  
TG laughs: sorry…bye

Jude and tommy: bye

Kwest: hi im kwest nice to meet you too!

Jude and tommy laugh  
Tommy: sorry kwest

Kwest: naw its cool…im used to it bye now

Jude: so quincy me and you make a cute couple eh?

Tommy smiles: I guess so…jude quincy  
Jude starts laughing: I wonder if that's what all the girls say when they are talking about us

Tommy laughs: no they are probably saying things about me that would make you mad and jealous

Kwest chuckles: you are probably right

Jude: so are you ready to waste our day?

Tommy smirks: no but I am ready to waste your time

Jude laughs: shut up quincy

All three set out downtown trying to find something that would keep their interest.

10:30 p.m……….

Tommy: kwest call you girlfriend and tell her that I am ready to go and tell her no more excuses..we are really going to go this time

Jude: no ill call her..

Tommy laughs: oh no…you are tired and I know how you are when you are tired..and if she tells you to wait a couple more minutes you will loose it and go off on her

Kwest: that would be funny

Tommy: yeah you're right, but tonight is not the night for siblings to argue

Kwest: yeah I guess you're right…ill call her

Tommy: alright

Kwest dials her number saidie answers…he can hear loud music in the background.

Kwest: saidie….  
Saidie: yeah

Kwest: uh are you done?

Saidie: yeah we have been done…we are at a club now

Kwest: without us?

Saidie: I tried to call you like 16 times but you didn't pick up

Kwest: that's because I didn't hear it

Saidie: sorry but just go to that club we went to the night before last…that's where me and sarah are

Kwest sighs: you have a deathwish you know that right

Saidie: what! I cant hear you!

Kwest: nothing! we'll be there in a minute!

Saidie: alright! love you..bye!

Kwest hangs up and shakes his head

Jude: what did she say

Kwest nervously: uh she said that they have been done..they are at that club we went to the other night

Jude: what? you mean we have been waiting here for her for a hour and she has been out clubbing! She is dead wait till I see her..tommy lets go…now

Tommy: ok calm down Harrison

Jude: no do you know how long I have been ready to get out of here? then she just leaves without calling!

Tommy: well if it makes you feel better, it was probably my sisters idea

Jude: well they are both about to hear a couple of my ideas

She grabs the keys from tommys hand and gets in the car

Tommy smiles at kwest: isn't she so cute when she is all mad

Kwest laughs and says sarcastically: sexy

Tommy: I know

Kwest: dude we have a problem

Tommy: what

Kwest: viper…two seats..three people

Tommy: shoot you are right

Jude honks the horn: quincy lets go

Tommy laughs: I don't know if I want you driving a fast moving car when you are mad like this  
Jude: come on quincy!

Tommy: wait a sec

Kwest sighs: I guess I am taking a cab

Tommy laughs: looks like it…sorry

Kwest: its cool

Tommy: alright see you at the club

Kwest: peace

In the car…..

Tommy: jude the speed limit is 30…you are doing 60

Jude: so what  
Tommy: so what? I need my life! that's what!

Jude smiles: you've had a good life…I mean you have a good career, a big house, and you have done what every guy dreams of doing…a threesome..so you have had a good life

Tommy laughs: but I still want to live my good life!

Jude makes a right going 45 miles per hour. tommy grabs onto the dashboard.

Jude smiles: we're here

Tommy inhales deeply: you know when you drive like that it makes me think twice before letting you drive again

Jude laughs: I handled that fast speed ok

Tommy: uh huh

Jude: I did!  
Tommy laughs: yeah you did girl

They walk up to the bouncer

Bouncer: back so soon?

Jude: yeah it was so much fun last time that we decided to go again

Bouncer smiles: whatever makes you happy

Tommy laughs as they walk into the club. the immediately spot sarah by the bar.

Jude sees her and walks over to her fastly

Sarah: oh hey jude  
Jude: oh hey jude? do you know how long I fu—

Tommy puts his hand over judes mouth: so sarah are you having fun?

Sarah smiles: yea this is tequila shot number 3

Tommy smiles: great..do me a favor and order me 3 shots too and get jude a strawberry daiquiri…and tell the bartender to make it strong

Sarah: why?  
Tommy: to save your life

Sarah laughs: ok

Tommy: thanks

He still has his hand over judes mouth as he walks her over to a corner

Jude bites his hand

Tommy: ow!

Jude smiles: that's for putting your hand over my mouth  
Tommy: ill never do that again

Jude: ok now if you will excuse me I have to go find my lovely sister

Tommy laughs: oh no you don't…you are sticking with me tonight

Jude smiles: fine….but tomorrow she is gonna hear what I have to say

Tommy's thoughts: hopefully tomorrow you will be too hungover to remember…..

Jude: whats with that sneaky look quincy  
Tommy: I don't have a sneaky look on

Jude: yes you do

Tommy smiles: I think our drinks are ready

Jude: ok

At the bar….

Sarah slurring: here you go favorite brother!

Tommy: sarah how many drinks have you had?

Sarah: only a few shots..thats it…im ok

Tommy: I want kwest to drive you home ok?

Sarah: what ever

Tommy looks at her: im serious

Sarah: alright big brother..now here is your turn

She gives him the three shot glasses full of tequila. tommy smiles and chugs down all three of them in 3 seconds

Jude shakes her head: I will never know how you do that

Tommy laughs: its easy

Jude smiles: teach me

Tommy: oh no..i still don't know if you can keep you alcohol down

Jude: I can!

Tommy: not gonna take the risk

Sarah: ill teach you jude

Jude smiles: thank you

Tommy shakes his head: ok

Sarah orders a few more shots. when the bartender sets them on the counter sarah demonstrates what to do.

Sarah: ok its easy…just swallow it whole..dont take sips

Jude: what if it tastes nasty

Sarah laughs: well that's why you swallow it whole

Tommy: ill show you how its really supposed to be done

He orders 5 more shots

Tommy: just go like this

He downs the 5 shots in less than 4 seconds

Sarah: I can do it better tommy

Tommy rolls his eyes: im gonna go to the bathroom

Jude smiles: bye quincy

Tommy: im going to be right back

Sarah: alright..bye

2 minutes later…..

When tommy returns he sees his little sister on the bar laughing and giggling and dancing. he sees jude cheering her on along with a lot of other guys. tommy laughs and shakes his head. he walks over to her and pulls her off of the bar

Sarah: hey I was working on getting us free drinks

Tommy laughs: im sure you were

Jude slurring: she is a good dancer

Tommy: Harrison just how many shots did you have

Sarah really slurring: it took her 12 times to get it right

Tommy: 12?

Jude smiles then hiccups: yep 12..but I got it

Tommy rolls his eyes: great…uh I think its time for me and jude to go

Jude: but I don't wanna go

Tommy: sorry but its time to go

Jude smiles: fine we go back to you place

Tommy smiles: yeah

Sarah: bye!

Tommy: tell kwest to drive you home sarah

Sarah: I will dad!

Tommy shakes his head and grabs judes hand. he leads her out of the club.

Outside……

Tommy: ok jude watch the steps

Jude: I remember these steps from last time

Tommy: I know

Tommy's Thoughts: whoa I think I had a little too many shots too…im really dizzy…but im ok…I have to be…im the designated driver……

At the car…..

Tommy helps jude get into the passenger side of the viper. he buckles her in. the goes to his side and starts the car and starts to drive. jude is humming while tommy is trying to see straight. tommy looks at jude to make sure she is alright…he doesn't see the red stoplight, but jude does

Jude: tommy!

Tommy: ………..

OK that is it. im sorry I didn't post last night. but my computer is broken. so from now on I can only post in the morning time when im at school.  and im afraid my posts wont be as long since I wont have enough time. and I don't think ill be able to post on the weekends but I will try. please tell me if you guys like it or hate it! TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	48. Chapter 48

Jude: tommy!

Tommy turns his head quickly and sees headlights coming towards him. He swerves quickly. The viper starts spinning out of control. Tommy puts his arm across jude's chest to protect her because he knew they were going to crash. Tommy slammed on the brakes trying to get control of the car. The viper spun once more and hit a nearby building. The crash was only on tommy's side.

Jude still slurring: tommy…tommy

The guy who tommy almost crashed into comes running up to the car.

Guy: is everything alright?

Jude: no…we wont answer me

Guy: who? The driver?

Jude in tears now: yes tommy wont answer me

Guy: ok calm down im going to call an ambulance

Jude just nods her head. She gets out of the car and runs over to tommys side. She saw that he was bleeding in various places on his head and on his arm.

Guy: ok ma'am the ambulance is on the way  
Jude crying completely now: thank you

She gets dizzy. The alcohol still hadn't wore off yet

Guy: whoa are you ok

Jude sits down and the curb and puts her head in her hands and starts to cry. The guy walks over to her and puts an arm around her trying to console her. After a few moments they hear the ambulance sirens. Jude looks up still trying to fight the fact that she was still really dizzy.

EMT: ok miss what do we have here

Jude in between sniffles: he…wont…wake..up

EMT: who?

Jude points to tommy in the car. The other EMTs rush over to tommy. They open the door and put him on the stretcher and start to check his pulse

EMT: miss he is still breathing

Jude closes her eyes and lets her tears fall, silently thanking god.

EMT: miss have you guys been drinking at all tonight

Jude shakes her head: yeah…he had a couple drinks and so did i…but he didn't have as many..thats why he drove

EMT shakes his head: that's still not a good reason to drive while intoxicated

Jude puts her head back in her hands

EMT: alright lets get him on the truck

All the EMTs pick up tommy and roll him onto the truck

EMT: are you going miss?  
Jude stands up quickly, but gets dizzy. She runs over to the back of the ambulance and gets in

At the hospital…..

Jude is sitting in the waiting room crying. She hears the automatic doors open. She looks up and sees kwest and sarah running into the waiting room

Kwest: is he alright?

Jude still in tears: idk they wont tell me anything kwest

Kwest walks over to her and gives her a hug: its going to be alright red

Jude: the only reason why I am ok is because he put his arm in front of me to protect me. He swerved the car towards the left so I wouldn't get hurt

Kwest sighs and pulls jude into a tighter hug. Sarah sits down on the chair and starts crying. Jude looks over at her

Sarah slurring: its all my fault..i told him to go out..i ordered the drinks for him…we should of just stayed at home

Kwest: ok its not going to do any good if we blame ourselves

Jude: its not your fault sarah…its mine

Kwest: or you can just ignore what I just said

Jude: kwest not the time to be funny

Kwest: sorry

Just then a doctor appears. Kwest looks up and sees him

Kwest: are you tommy's doctor?

Doctor: yeah im Dr. Rob, are you all relatives?

Sarah: im his sister, that's his brother and this is his….fiancé

Dr. Rob looking skeptical: ok…lets sit down

They all take a seat

Jude: is he going to be ok?

Dr. Rob: yeah he is going to be fine. He took a big band to his head though. He has a slight concussion…that is the reason why he wouldn't answer you after you all got into the crash. He also has a broken shoulder, but that is fixable. Other than the concussion and the broken shoulder, he just has a few bruises and scratches. Nothing stitches cant fix.

Jude puts her hand over her heart and thanks god.

Sarah: so we can see him?

Dr. Rob: well you could go in the room, but he hasn't woken up yet. He will tomorrow probably but right now he is on a lot of painkillers

Jude: that's fine I just want to see him

Dr. Rob nods his head and leads the way to tommys room

In room 221……

Jude walks in and sees that tommy has his arm in a sling. She sees a patch on his forehead

Jude: why…

Dr. Rob: just to cover where the stitches are

Jude: oh ok

She looks at tommy again. His face has many cuts and bruises on it. She sees that his hand has a patch on it also. Looking at him made her go into tears. Kwest puts his arm around her shoulder

Jude: can I stay here tonight?

Dr. Rob: I guess that will be feasible

Sarah: im staying too

Kwest: I third that

Jude laughs lightly. Kwest smiles at her

Dr. Rob: ok I will ask the nurses for a couple extra blankets. There isn't much space but I guess you guys can manage

Kwest: thanks

Dr. Rob nods his head and leaves the room.

Jude: tommy is gonna freak when he sees his viper

Sarah: is it a gonner?

Jude: the whole right side

Sarah laughs but gets really dizzy. She falls backwards. Kwest catches her.

Kwest: whoa I think you both need some coffee to get the alcohol out of your system

Jude: im fine

Kwest: jude every word you say comes out slurred

Jude: oh

Kwest laughs then shakes his head: ill be back

10 minuets later…..

Dr. Rob: ok here are blankets and pillows

Jude: thank you  
Dr. Rob: no problem…just do me one favor

Sarah: whats that

Dr. Rob: tell me when he wakes up  
Jude: ok

Kwest enters the room as Dr. Rob leaves

Kwest: I come baring coffee

Jude: caffeine?

Kwest laughs: no non caffeine

Jude groans: kwest…

Kwest: sorry but caffeine and alcohol don't mix…trust me

Sarah laughs: he is right…it really doesn't

Jude: oh well

She takes the drink and gets a blanket and pillow

Kwest: you two can have two to chairs and ill take the heater

Sarah: the heater?

Kwest: yeah ill just sit up

Jude: you don't have to do that

Kwest: I probably wont go to sleep anyways

Sarah sighs: ok suit yourself

Kwest: yeah lets just all get comfortable and go to sleep

Sarah and kwest look over and jude and see that she is already asleep in the recliner. They both smile.

Next morning…..

Jude is standing over tommy singing Time to Be Your 21 to him. She stops when she sees him start to move. She smiles and bends down and kisses him on the forehead then lightly on the lips. Tommy smiles then slowly opens up his eyes. Jude smiles widely

Jude: tommy!

Tommy jumps lightly then smiles: jude can you please not yell…I have a headache

Jude: im so sorry

Tommy chuckles lightly: its alright

He starts to look around

Tommy: hmm this really isn't my bedroom

Jude laughs: tell me about it…it isn't nearly as comfortable as your bed room

Tommy laughs: many rooms aren't

Jude smiles at him  
Tommy quietly: so what happened

Jude: drinking and driving happened

Tommy sighs: I thought I was alright to drive

Jude: well you thought wrong buddy

Tommy smiles: are you ok? Because if you aren't I will never forgive myself

Jude smiles: no I am fine. You protected me remember?

Tommy: I don't really remember much

Jude: well you did protect me

Tommy smiles: so later I will get a reward?

Jude laughs: if you can move later..then maybe

Tommy laughs then stops because his head starts to hurt

Tommy: so how bad do I look Harrison

Jude puts her lips together: pretty damn bad..i mean you lost so many of your good looks that I don't think I can be with you anymore..i mean I am hot and I cant be with someone ugly

Tommy catching the sarcasm in her voice: but…but I thought we had something

Jude smiles: we did…when you were hot

Tommy laughs: well fine I will just find another roommate

Jude: oh no you will not!  
Tommy laughs the gets quiet. He runs his hand over her face. She smiles and grabs his hand

Tommy: why did you stay last night

Jude: because I wanted to

Tommy: you should of went home..or to my place..hospitals are creepy  
Jude: tell me about it

Tommy laughs

Jude: but to answer your question…you don't look bad

Tommy: I don't?  
Jude: no you are actually pulling off that patch

Tommy smiles: patch?

Jude: yeah you have stitches

Tommy: joy  
Jude: I think you have 21 stitches total

Tommy laughs: oh really

Jude smiles: yeah

Tommy stops smiling: one important question

Jude: what

Tommy: hows my baby

Jude: your bab—oh the viper?

Tommy: yeah

Jude: uh you know I need to go talk to the doctor…so ill be back

Tommy: no jude

Jude sighs: I think the right side is a gonner

Tommy groans: please tell me you are joking

Jude: I wish I was tommy

Tommy: that just made my head hurt even worse

Jude giggles: sorry

Tommy: its fine..i still have atleast 5 other cars

Jude: yeah I know

Tommy looks over at sarah and kwest.

Tommy: whats with them?

Jude laughs: I guess the heater wasn't comfortable

Tommy: huh?

Jude: kwest was supposed to sleep on the heater but I guess that didn't happen

Tommy laughs: yeah they look really comfortable in that chair

Jude laughs: I know

Just then the doctor walks in

Dr. Rob: ah mr. quincy I see you are awake

Tommy gives him a weak smile: yeah

Dr. Rob: feeling any pain?

Tommy: oh just everytime I blink or move

Jude laughs as well as Dr. Rob

Dr. Rob: well I have some good news

Tommy: my viper is ok?  
Jude smiles and rolls her eyes

Dr. Rob: well I dunt know. but I do know that you go home in a couple of hours

Kwest and Sarah are awake when he says that

Sarah: really? he is alright?  
Dr. Rob: yes your brother is a fast healer

Kwest smiles: that's great

Dr. Rob: so mr quincy as soon as you and your fiancé are ready you can leave

Tommy: finace?

Dr. Rob: yes isn't jude your finace

Tommy looks at her then smiles: yeah she is

Dr. Rob: oh before I forget…here is a list of things you need to read

Tommy: why

Dr. Rob: its just a procedure that will help you heal fast

Tommy: ok

Dr. Rob hands him the paper. tommy looks over it. he pauses when he sees something.

Tommy: uh doctor

Dr. Rob: yes?

Tommy: no physical contact?

Jude tries to hide her smile

Dr. Rob: yes, that means no sports or video games or sex

Tommy: no…no sex?

Dr. Rob: yes

Tommy tries to hide his disappointment: for how long

Dr. Rob: two weeks

Tommy: alright

Dr. Rob: have a nice day

When Dr. Rob leaves kwest jude and sarah start laughing

Sarah: ha ha

Tommy: shut up im in enough pain as it is

Kwest: im sorry but it was funny

Tommy: halrious

Kwest: well we are gonna go outside so you can get dressed

Tommy: alright

Kwest and saidie leave the room

Tommy groans: no sex for two weeks…I cant last that long

Jude: you lasted that long before we were together

Tommy: I took many cold showers

Jude laughs: well the words of my are meant to be broken

Tommy smiles: well in that case…I have a plan

Jude smiles: what is it

Tommy: …………….

ok that's it for today. I really hate having to write short post like this, but its all I can do since my computer is broke. but I have some good news..this weekend Im going to my dads and I was thinking about having a post-a-thon. I think that would make up for the short posts during the week. anyways I hope you guys enjoy…please tell me if you like it or hate it. TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	49. Chapter 49

Tommy: well we could….  
Just then he started to get really dizzy. He could hear his heartbeat in his head. All of a sudden his head felt like it was slammed into a concrete wall 100 times.  
Jude: tommy…tommy…are you alright?

Tommy just put his head back on his pillow. A nurse walks in.

Nurse: he's gonna do that from time to time

Jude: why

Nurse smiles nicely: well for one he just got over a concussion and for two he was drinking last night so he has a hangover on top of it. I cant imagine what he is feeling right now

Jude: oh

Nurse: don't worry she hands her a piece of paper just get this prescription filled as soon as possible and he will be better

Jude smiles: thank you

Nurse: no problem

The nurse leaves the room. Jude turns back and looks at tommy who was now laying on flat on the bed looking at her

Jude: you alright quincy

Tommy silently: mmmhmm

Jude smiles: well you picked the wrong time to get a concussion

Tommy smiles: I know. I have a concussion mixed with a hangover

Jude: well I guess that just means that I have to fix you a special breakfast  
Tommy laughs: I guess you do…now if I could just move…

Jude laughs: ill help you

Tommy smirks, obviously thinking about something he shouldn't be thinking about. Jude looks at him and rolls her eyes

Jude: amazing. Even when you are in the hospital from a car crash you still have a bad mind

Tommy laughs: hey I need to think happy thoughts so I wont be thinking about the pain that I am in right now

Jude smiles: think happy thoughts quincy…just not _those_ happy thoughts

Tommy laughs: well what other thoughts are there

Jude smiles: well you can think about being at the studio and doing what you love to do best

Tommy: you?

Jude looks at him and laughs  
Tommy smiles: I mean making music for you

Jude: you are hopeless quincy

Tommy smiles: yeah well I know what goes on in your mind too so you cant talk Harrison

Jude: ok you have a point there

Tommy smiles: whoa you actually just let me win…I should get into car crashes more often

Jude: oh no you shouldn't, you almost gave me a heartattack last night

Tommy: I did?

Jude: yeah you did. You wouldn't answer me

Tommy: sorry

Jude smiles: don't be sorry….just don't drink and drive again

Tommy: the way I feel now, I don't think I will drink ever again

Jude laughs: well I am…im just not gonna get into a car with you ever again

Tommy smirks: but cars are fun..they have a lot of room

Jude smiles and shakes her head: if you keep talking like that we are defiantly not going to last two weeks without sex

Tommy groans: you would bring that depressing news up

Jude laughs: im sorry

Tommy: yeah yeah yeah..will you just hand me my pants and shirt so I can get out of here and be depressed  
Jude laughs as she hands him his clothes

Jude: need help?

Tommy smirks: yeah I need help putting my pants on

Jude: uh uh quincy

Tommy sticks out his bottom lip: but my shoulder is broken…I cant do it

Jude sighs: quincy don't give me that look

Tommy keeps on sticking his bottom lip out. Jude sighs heavily

Jude: fine I will help you put your damn pants on

Tommy smiles widely: ok..now remember you are just putting them on..dont get carried away and loose self control Harrison. That wouldn't be good

Jude rolls her eyes: im not the one who gets carried away and looses self control..you're a guy remember? You have no self control

Tommy laughs: you are right

Jude: im always right

She picks up his pants and starts help put them on him. Once she had them completely on him she starts to zip them up

Tommy's Thoughts: ok so maybe this wasn't a good idea…now she is really close to tommy jr…no tommy stop…you have to wait two weeks…oh who am I kidding…im not gonna make it two hours…especially when she is this close to me….

Jude's Thoughts: why did I agree to do this!..this was really not a good thing to do…no jude don't loose self control..you told him you wouldn't…but he is so cute right now…and my hand is really close to him…I know he is thinking something bad…just like I was a few moments ago…no jude keep self control……

Jude buttons up his pants with one hand and zips it up his jeans with her other. When she is done her hands stay in the position. Tommy was starting to really loose control

Tommy nervously: uh..thank..thank you jude

Jude looks into his eyes: no problem

Saidie walks into the room and sees the two of them looking into each others eyes and where judes hands were

Saidie: didn't the doctor say you two cant do that for two weeks?

Tommy looks over at saidie: now I feel my headache again

Jude laughs and removes her hands from tommy

Saidie: sorry

Tommy: how did you know I was hear

Saidie: well for one it is all over the news and for two kwest called me

Jude: why didn't you come last night?

Saidie: kwest came up to me last night and was like im going to take sarah home and I said that's great I was just gonna stay and have a few more drinks. He said ok then left. Then last night around 2 my cell fone rang, but I didn't pick it up because I was so drunk I couldn't see. Then I woke up this morning and turned on the tv and saw tommys viper…in not so good condition

Tommy groans

Jude: yeah saidie that's a sensitive topic

Saidie laughs: sorry

Tommy sighs: my viper….

Jude: tommy you can get it fixed

Tommy: I know but I just don't want to see it all messed up

Saidie: yeah it is really banged up I mean I didn't even know it was your ca---

Jude: saidie, not helping

Saidie: right..sorry

Tommy starts shaking his head: my poor baby

Saidie: wow tommy you really got banged up to

Jude turns to tommy: doesn't she just have a way with words

Tommy: yeah

Saidie laughs: atleast you two are alright…jude you are alright?

Jude: yeah no scratches

Saidie: how did that happen

Jude smiles then looks at tommy then back at saidie: long story

Saidie: ok…well tommy I got you these get well flowers at the gift shop

Tommy sarcastically: just what I always wanted…my own pretty flowers

Jude laughs

Saidie: hey it's the thought that counts ok

Tommy: yeah you are right. Thanks saidie

Saidie smiles: your welcome…I guess I will let you two do..whatever it was you were doing

Jude: saidie I was just helping him put on his pants

Saidie: uh huh

Jude: ok that sounded a lot better in my head

Tommy laughs: saidie in case you haven't noticed, I have a broken shoulder, which means I cant put on my pants

Saidie: yeah I noticed you have a broken shoulder, but I also noticed it was your left shoulder…you are right handed

With that she leaves the room…

Tommy: you know sometimes she can be really clever

Jude: I know its like this evil power she has

Tommy laughs: yeah I guess

Jude: so do you need help putting on your shirt

Tommy: I can honestly say yes

Jude laughs: ok

She helps him get out of the hospital gown and into his shirt

Tommy: thank you Harrison

Jude: your welcome

Tommy: you enjoyed that just as much as I did

Jude smiles: so are you ready to go?

Tommy laughs: yeah…wait no…I don't have a car to drive

Jude's Thoughts: he looks so cute when he is sad…..

Jude: I guess we will have to ride with saidie

Tommy sarcastically: watch me jump for joy

Jude laughs: im sorry but that's our only ride..unless you want to ride with kwest

Tommy: I will never be seen in his car

Jude: yeah that's like riding with Jamie

Tommy: uh huh

Jude: ok I got the prescription and you got your clothes so I say we are ready to leave this place

Tommy: ok

He slowly stands up, trying not to think about how dizzy he felt or how much his head hurt. He put his arm around jude and headed out the door.

In the lobby……

Sarah: wow you guys are finally ready

Tommy: hey I had to get dressed with one hand

Saidie: he's lying, jude helped him  
Jude: but that still took a long time

Kwest laughs: im sure it did red

Tommy: dude she is blonde

Kwest: I know but I still like calling her red

Tommy sighs and rolls his eyes: jude I already have a headache…im not gonna last in a car with him

Jude laughs: its only for 10 minutes quincy..you will last

Sarah: and if you don't then jude can just hold your hand

Kwest: or something else

Judes jaw drops. she walks over to kwest and hits him

Tommy stumbles: hey I was kinda leaning on your for a reason

Jude laughs: im sorry

Tommy: yeah

Saidie inhales deeply: ok so are you guys ready to go out there

Jude: why wouldn't we?

Sarah: well you know how you are famous and my brother is famous? well there are like oh idk 30 maybe 40 paparazzi out there

Tommy sighs: oh god

Jude: lets just get it over with quincy

Tommy puts his arm back around jude's shoulder: alright, lets go

They all slowly walk the hospital. they had only took two steps outside when they were swarmed with paparazzi and flashing cameras. tommy groans. jude wraps her arm around his waist as they made their way through the big crowd

P1: mr quincy, why were you drinking and driving

P2: why are you the only one with cuts and bruises mr quincy

P3: mr. quincy were you and ms Harrison out celebrating last night because of your video?

P4: have you seen your car mr. quincy?

At that last comment tommy turned around. he was about to say something but jude and kwest stop him. they keep on walking and ignoring the paparazzi until they reach saidies car.

Tommy sighs: my car

Kwest laughs: jude do you ever get the feeling that he loves that car more than he loves you

Jude: everytime he mentions it

Saidie laughs: that's sad

Sarah: no that's just my brother

Tommy: im still here you know

Jude: I know

Saidie: so are the two love birds riding with me

Tommy and jude: yes

Kwest: fine I didn't want you to ride in my car anyways

Tommy shakes his head and rolls his eyes. jude and kwest help him into saidies car.

Saidie: alright so are we all going to tommys?

Jude: I am. I have to fix him the hangover remedy breakfast

Kewst laughs: yeah he does need that and something else

Sarah giggles: yeah something else that he cant have for two weeks

Tommy rolls down the window: you know I really can still hear you

Jude laughs: I know you can

Saidie: lets go

Jude: alright driver

5 minutes later in the car…..

Saidie: turn on the radio

Jude: tommy has a headache

Saidie: you can turn it on low

Jude sighs: fine…I wanna see if my song is on the radio anyway

Jude turns on the radio. She puts it to the popular station in town. Unfortunately her song wasn't on, but a song she liked was on. jude was sitting there bobbing her head when she hears tommy.

Tommy: stop!

Jude and saidie turn to look at him………

ok that's it for now. I think I might be able to start the post a thon tonight. :) yay! lol if I cant start the post a thon tonight then I defiantly will start the post a thon tomorrow. again this is another sucky chapter…but this weekend I am gonna make up for it. lol. please tell me if you like it or hate it. TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	50. Chapter 50

Saidie: why do you want me to stop  
Tommy: because we are about to pass the place where we got into a accident  
Saidie: so...  
Tommy: so i wanna see my car  
Jude: uh i dont think that is a good idea tommy  
Saidie: yeah jude is right...i have seen it and trust me...its not pretty   
Tommy groans: you know when you talk like that it just makes me wanna see it even more  
Jude sighs: tommy seriously, i know how much you love that car, but if you see it now i think you will cry   
Saidie: he would not cry over seeing his car smashed up  
Jude: oh yes he would...trust me  
Tommy: hey i am sitting right here you know  
Jude: sorry  
Saidie: i will just drive by slowly  
Tommy: fine  
Jude sighs: alright fine  
Saidie slows down as she sees tommy's car. she looks at it then closes her eyes and silently sighs.   
when jude sees the car she grabs tommys hand. tommy looks out the right side window. he sees the viper...  
or what used to be his viper. it was as bad as saidie had said it was, only in tommys eyes, it was ten times worse. the widnsheild

was shattered, the left headlight was busted. the whole left side of the viper had scratches on it and redness from the brick wall it

hit. the left door was banged in, tommy doubted he could open it, and the window to the left door was busted out. the only thing

that made tommy feel better was the fact that the right side of the viper was still in perfect condition  
Tommy squeezing judes hand tightly: remember how you said i would cry if i saw the viper  
Jude: yeah  
Tommy: im almost in tears  
saidie rolls her eyes as jude lets out a silent laugh  
Jude: i told you he would saidie  
Saidie: and you call my boyfriend pathetic  
Jude: dont make fun of him saidie. he has a concussion mixed with a hangover..plus the car that he loves more than me is not

looking so great  
Tommy: today is just not my day  
Jude: aww if it makes you feel any better, you look really cute right now  
Tommy groans: no that doesnt make me feel any better because when you talk like that it makes me want to kiss you and when i

kiss you things tend to go a little further and we cant do those things for a whole two weeks   
Saidie giggles: today just really isnt your day  
Tommy: i dont like her  
Jude laughs: i dont like her too much either  
Saidie: thanks...see if i give you two a ride ever again  
Jude: you wont need to because from now on i will be driving  
Tommy groans again   
Jude hits him: hey im not the one who crashed last night  
Tommy: must you bring that up harrison?  
Jude: well im just stating the obvious  
Tommy: saidie whenever you are around she turns on me...you make her mean  
Saidie laughs: its a god given talent   
Tommy: more like a satan given talent  
Saidie: hey you said i had another god given talent  
Tommy: more like a satan given talent   
Saidie: hey you said i had another god given talent  
Jude: what?  
Saidie to herself: shoot that slipped out  
Jude: what did that mean saidie...tommy  
Tommy: did i tell you that my head hurt?  
Jude: its gonna hurt even more if you dont tell me what she meant by that comment  
Saidie: i meant that when we were in europe me and tommy would make out a lot. and he said i had a god given talent...thats it  
Jude turns back to tommy who smiles at her nervously  
Tommy: you are really pretty  
Jude: so she is a better kisser than me?  
Tommy: no  
Jude: but thats what you said  
Tommy: i said that she a god given talent before you and me had ever kissed or made out  
Jude looks at him. he remembers her 'unsweet' sixteen party  
Tommy: oh well i was still in denial when me and her were making out  
Saidie: yeah you were in denial for that whole day..the next day you started to be distant and kept on talking about jude.  
Tommy sighs: saidie i really do have a headache  
Saidie: sorry  
Jude smiles at him  
Tommy: so i take it you are not mad at me anymore?  
Jude: no im not mad. i have sympathy for you quincy  
Tommy laughs: you find this funny dont you  
Jude smiles: yeah i do  
Tommy: cause nothing says funny like seeing me in tears about my car, having a concussion and hangover, arguing with your sister,

and having my shoulder in this sling  
Jude laughs: ok it is really funny once you say it like that  
Tommy rolls his eyes: thank you mrs. sympathy  
Jude smiles: i love you quincy  
Tommy: no you dont, if you did i wouldnt be making fun of me and getting mad at me  
Jude: hey i wouldnt get mad at you if i didnt care  
Tommy: well sometimes i wish you didnt care  
Jude: careful what you wish for  
Tommy laughs then stops: it hurts to laugh  
Jude giggles and puts her arms around his head.  
Saidie: you guys are cute sometimes  
Tommy smirks: thats what everybody says  
Jude laughs  
Saidie: see thats the reason why i never give you compliments  
Tommy laughs: sorry saidie  
Saidie: no im sorry i even try  
Jude: you two really argue too much  
Tommy: she starts it  
Saidie: no i dont   
Tommy: yeah you do  
Jude: you both start it. saidie you just drive and tommy just stay quiet and lay down  
Tommy: how am i supposed to lay down  
Jude smiles at him: you can put you head on my lap  
Tommy smiles widley  
Saidie: gross  
Jude: just drive   
Tommy takes off his seatbelt and lays his head down on judes lap. he tries to get comfortable but has trouble because of his 

shoulder. he gets comfortable after a couple minutes.   
Saidie: ok we are here  
Tommy groans loudly. jude laughs   
Jude: today really isnt your day  
Tommy sadly: i know  
Jude: saidie doesnt he look so adorable?  
Saidie sarcastically: yeah   
Tommy: i really dont like her  
Jude laughs  
Saidie rolls her eyes as she gets out of the car. tommy and jude slowly follow her. as soon as they the get to the door of tommy's  
house they hear a car pull into the driveway. they turn around expecting to see kwests car. instead the see darius' car  
Jude: oh no  
Tommy: this cant be good  
Saidie: it was good knownin ya tommy  
Tommy: he could just be coming by to see how i am doing...right?  
Jude: uh yeah...yeah...lets just stay positive  
Tommy: yeah  
They watch nervously as darius makes his way out of his car. he walks up to them with a mean look on his face  
Tommy: uh hey D  
Darius: tom..jude..saidie  
Saidie: you remember my name?  
Darius: yeah i seen you around G major then my sister told me that she caught you and tommy making out in the studio  
Tommy: we werent making out   
Saidie: hardly..i just gave him a kiss  
Darius: i really dont care...tommy lets step inside your humble abode  
Tommy: alright 

Inside tommy's house...  
Tommy: living room is right there  
Darius: i got eyes  
He walks into the living room  
Jude: ok he so isnt in a good mood  
Tommy groans: my headache just keeps getting bigger and bigger  
Jude sympathetically: im sorry  
Tommy sighs: lets just get this over with  
Jude rubs tommys shoulders as they walk into the front room  
Darius: nice crib tom  
Tommy: thanks D  
Darius: you look pretty banged up  
Tommy sighs: yeah i know...my head is killing me  
Darius: hangover  
Tommy: and slight concussion  
Darius shakes his head: tom how many times have i told you not to drink and drive  
Tommy: you told me when i was younger  
Darius: exactly! i didnt think i would have to tell you now since you are an adult!  
Tommy jumps: D could you please not yell?  
Darius: its your fault you feel like that  
Tommy sighs getting aggrivated: is this why you came over? to yell at me?   
Darius: no i came over to tell you that even though you were stupid for drinking and driving, you really got the public worried 

about you and jude, which means a lot of people care about you two, which means they will go out and buy your cd which means 

more money for big d and that makes me happy  
Tommy rolls his eyes: you really need a 12 step program D  
Darius laughs: yeah well you need to go to a AA meeting  
Tommy: ha ha ha  
Darius: and you he turns to jude last time i checked you were underaged   
Jude: i know  
Darius: whats your excuse  
Jude: uh peer pressure?  
Darius: tom was probably too drunk to pressure you into drinking  
Jude: well you are in the right family at least  
Darius: what?  
Tommy smiles: my lovley little sister is back in town   
Darius smiles: little sarah is in town  
Tommy shakes his head but quickly stops: ow  
Jude laughs quietly  
Darius: well bring her by the studio tomorrow  
Tommy: i have to go into work tomorrow?  
Darius: yes unless you have some other way to record judes songs  
Tommy: actually i do  
Darius: what?  
Jude: he has a studio on the 4th floor  
Darius: you do  
Tommy: i would nod my head but i dont feel like putting myself through that pain  
Darius and jude laugh  
Darius: well i guess ill see you two later  
Jude: alright  
Tommy: bye D  
Darius: oh and by the way tom...i love the ear ring  
Tommy: ha ha ha  
Darius laughs and shakes his head. as he is walking to the door it opened. in walked sarah  
Sarah: darius?  
Darius smiles: hey sarah!  
Sarah: hey!   
She gives him a big hug  
Darius: look at you...your beautiful  
Sarah: i wish i felt beautiful  
Darius: yeah seems like you all had a big night last night  
Sarah: you could say that...but hey we had to celebrate my coming back into town  
Darius: you and tom ALWAYS find something to celebrate. you would celebrate if you found $20  
Sarah: hey you would throw a damn party if you found $20  
Darius laughs: thats true  
Sarah: exactly  
Darius: well im out  
Sarah: bye darius...ill stop by and see you before i leave  
Darius: ok  
He walks out the door  
Kwest: hi to you too darius  
Sarah laughs as they walk into the living room. she sees tommy laying on the couch with his eyes closed and jude sitting next to him rubbing her fingers through his hair  
Sarah: they are so cute  
Jude: ssshh i am trying to put him to sleep  
Kwest smirks: something tells me you are going to have to do more than that to put him to sleep  
Tommy chuckles but keeps his eyes closed  
Jude: shut up...and tommy dont laugh  
Tommy: sorry  
Sarah: i got your painkillers  
Tommy opens his eyes: have i told you how much i loved you lately?  
Sarah: no you keep telling jude that  
Tommy laughs: well right now i love you more than jude  
Jude hits him  
Tommy: ouch! i was just joking! now im in even more pain  
Jude: well what you said was mean  
Tommy: im sorry. now can you please continue to rub your fingers through my hair?  
Jude smiles: sure quincy  
Tommy smiles and closes his eyes again as jude starts to run her fingers through his hair  
Sarah: well im gonna go get you a glass of water so that you can take these  
Sarah leaves the room. kwest looks at saidie and smiles. saidie smiles back  
Kwest: hi  
Saidie: hi  
Kwest: well i uh have to go to the bathroom  
Saidie: me too  
Kwest: do you remember where its at?  
Saidie: no will you show me  
Kwest smiles: of course  
They leave the room  
Tommy: remind me to clean my bathroom  
Jude laughs: i will  
Tommy moans  
Jude: does it feel that good?  
Tommy: you would be surprised  
Jude laughs: anything else i can do to make you feel better?  
Tommy: are you up for anything?  
Jude: well i just got into a life threatning car crash  
Tommy: is that yes?  
Jude: i guess  
Tommy smiles: great


	51. Chapter 51

Darius and jude laugh  
Darius: well i guess ill see you two later  
Jude: alright  
Tommy: bye D  
Darius: oh and by the way tom...i love the ear ring  
Tommy: ha ha ha  
Darius laughs and shakes his head. as he is walking to the door it opened. in walked sarah  
Sarah: darius?  
Darius smiles: hey sarah!  
Sarah: hey!  
She gives him a big hug  
Darius: look at you...your beautiful  
Sarah: i wish i felt beautiful  
Darius: yeah seems like you all had a big night last night  
Sarah: you could say that...but hey we had to celebrate my coming back into town  
Darius: you and tom ALWAYS find something to celebrate. you would celebrate if you found $20  
Sarah: hey you would throw a damn party if you found $20  
Darius laughs: thats true  
Sarah: exactly  
Darius: well im out  
Sarah: bye darius...ill stop by and see you before i leave  
Darius: ok  
He walks out the door  
Kwest: hi to you too darius  
Sarah laughs as they walk into the living room. she sees tommy laying on the couch with his eyes closed and jude sitting next to him rubbing her fingers through his hair  
Sarah: they are so cute  
Jude: ssshh i am trying to put him to sleep  
Kwest smirks: something tells me you are going to have to do more than that to put him to sleep  
Tommy chuckles but keeps his eyes closed  
Jude: shut up...and tommy dont laugh  
Tommy: sorry  
Sarah: i got your painkillers  
Tommy opens his eyes: have i told you how much i loved you lately?  
Sarah: no you keep telling jude that  
Tommy laughs: well right now i love you more than jude  
Jude hits him  
Tommy: ouch! i was just joking! now im in even more pain  
Jude: well what you said was mean  
Tommy: im sorry. now can you please continue to rub your fingers through my hair?  
Jude smiles: sure quincy  
Tommy smiles and closes his eyes again as jude starts to run her fingers through his hair  
Sarah: well im gonna go get you a glass of water so that you can take these  
Sarah leaves the room. kwest looks at saidie and smiles. saidie smiles back  
Kwest: hi  
Saidie: hi  
Kwest: well i uh have to go to the bathroom  
Saidie: me too  
Kwest: do you remember where its at?  
Saidie: no will you show me  
Kwest smiles: of course  
They leave the room  
Tommy: remind me to clean my bathroom  
Jude laughs: i will  
Tommy moans  
Jude: does it feel that good?  
Tommy: you would be surprised  
Jude laughs: anything else i can do to make you feel better?  
Tommy: are you up for anything?  
Jude: well i just got into a life threatning car crash  
Tommy: is that yes?  
Jude: i guess  
Tommy smiles: great  
Tommy stands up and grabs judes hands and helps her stand up.  
Sarah: whoa where are you two going  
Tommy smirks: she is going to make me feel better  
Sarah laughs: yeah well right now these big pills are going to help you feel better  
Tommy sighs: big pills and feel better do not belong in the same sentence  
Jude: yeah I agree  
Sarah: well im sorry for the way I phrase things, but I did get a D in English all through high school  
Tommy laughs  
Sarah: hey at least I made it to high school  
Tommy quietly: good point  
Jude: you didn't make it to high school?  
Sarah: so here are your pills tommy  
Tommy: I don't wanna take them  
Sarah laughs: you are acting like you did when you were 10  
Tommy smiles: that one time when I was really sick and the doctor prescribed those big gigantic pills  
Sarah: yeah  
Tommy: he wanted me to take two of the big things!  
Sarah laughs: well you were really sick  
Tommy: I know but the pills were like as big as my hand was back then  
Jude smiles: you had a small hand back then  
Tommy smirks: yeah and now everything on my body is big  
Sarah: hey! Little sister is in the room. I really don't want those images  
Tommy laughs lightly: sorry sarah beara  
Sarah giggles: no problem tom tom  
Jude: childhood nicknames?  
Tommy smiles: yeah, she couldn't pronounce Thomas or tommy so she just called me tom tom  
Sarah: and he hated the fact that I would call him tom tom in public so he came up with sarah beara  
Jude laughs: sarah beara and tom tom quincy  
Sarah: you do know that quincy is just his nickname  
Jude: it is?  
Tommy: yep  
Jude: so why did you just go quincy instead of your real last name  
Tommy: because it took me 13 years just to learn how to pronounce it  
Jude laughs: that's sad  
Tommy: I know  
Sarah: that's not the only reason why  
Jude: whats the other reason  
Sarah: well as I seem to remember, his first girlfriend and I got really drunk one night and I accidentally slipped and told her that his middle name was quincy. She thought and was so cute so she started to call him tommy quincy. Tommy loved the fact that all the girls said it was cute so he just kept it. Then when darius discovered him he decided to drop the rest of the letters and just go by tommy q. porcia was the one who thought of the lil  
Jude laughs: you mean porcia is the reason why people call you lil tommy q  
Tommy: yes…now do you see why she isn't my favorite person?  
Jude giggles: yeah I see exactly why…wait porcia was your first girlfriend?  
Tommy: technically speaking we weren't together  
Sarah: yeah they were just friends with benefits  
Jude: uh huh  
Tommy: she is the reason why darius even chose me to be on boyzattack  
Jude: oh  
Sarah: darius is nice to tommy now but he didn't used to be  
Jude: I know  
Sarah laughs: but you don't know how it started  
Jude: how did it start  
Tommy: jude are you ready to make me feel better?  
Jude smiles: yes, right after she tells me this story  
Sarah laughs: ok so tommy and porcia were alone in her parents' room. You can imagine what they were doing. They were messin around and taking off their clothes. Tommy had to get up to get a condom…you know…safety first. Well darius walked in on the two of them. He saw tommy pantless and shirtless standing with a condom in his hand and he saw porcia, his baby sister, laying on the bed in her bra and underwear…darius wasn't too happy  
Jude laughs: aww poor tommy  
Sarah: yeah but that still didn't stopped them. They still ended up having sex…and then a couple years later they got married  
Tommy: and it was over in a month  
Jude: and I thought I had bad relationships quincy  
Tommy laughs: hey I really did like porcia…I just…I mean she was planning the future and everything and I just wasn't ready for that  
Sarah: yeah you couldn't keep your pants zipped up  
Tommy: hey I resent that  
Sarah laughs: you are still the same way…atleast now it is with only one girl  
Jude: I better be the only girl  
Tommy smirks: actually I have been meaning to talk to you about something  
Judes jaw drops: tommy!  
Tommy laughs: im joking. You have been with me for the last few days how could I have done something  
Jude: I wasn't with you the night before last remember?  
Tommy sarcastically: ok you caught me. I went to dennys and hooked up with that 38 year old wrinkly waitress  
Sarah laughs: I always knew you had a thing for older women tommy  
Tommy: yeah what can I say  
He starts to laugh  
Jude: I find nothing funny  
Tommy still laughing: I..do..I wouldn't even dream of cheating on you  
Sarah: tommy wouldn't cheat on you..unless a new model was in tommy  
Tommy: ok you and porcia really need help. I do not have a thing for models ok  
Sarah laughs: oh yes you do…you need help  
Tommy: ok what guy doesn't have a thing for models  
Sarah: all guys do..its just that you are a special guy  
Tommy: how  
Sarah: if you like a model you go to her model shows, bring her flowers, then as her out  
Tommy: so?  
Sarah: tommy this happens in a matter of 3 minuets  
Tommy laughs: so  
Sarah: so…even when you are already on a date with a model you will look at another model. And don't even get me started about the model parties  
Tommy: no need to go there  
Jude: so it looks like pierced belly buttons arent the only thing that turns you on quincy  
Tommy smiles: no everything you do turns me on  
Jude smiles: compliments will get you everywhere tommy  
Tommy smiles: oh I know  
Sarah: well it seems like my presence is no longer wanted or needed so I will just be going to the game room  
Tommy laughs: no you can stay down here, we are gonna go up to my room  
Jude: no you are gonna go up to your room and get into some pajamas while I go fix you the breakfast  
Sarah: ooo the hangover remedy breakfast  
Jude laughs: yep  
Tommy: isn't she cute when she is in control  
Sarah: see that's another weakness you have…you love girls who are in control  
Tommy: actually I hate girls who are in control  
Sarah: porcia…saidie…  
Tommy: did you notice how long those relationships lasted?  
Sarah: true  
Tommy smiles: I just like jude being bossy because it just adds to her sexiness  
Jude smiles widely  
Sarah: touching…anyways jude ill help you fix breakfast  
Tommy: oh no…I want jude to fix it…just jude  
Jude laughs: either you are a bad cook, or he just suddenly fell in love with my cooking  
Sarah laughs: the first one…you are talking to the girl who burns water  
Jude laughs  
Tommy: the sad thing about that statement is…its true  
Sarah: shut up tom tom  
Tommy smiles: sorry but its true…you remember what you did when you were little  
Sarah: ok that wasn't my fault  
Tommy: bull  
Jude: what happened?  
Tommy: she burned our whole kitchen down  
Judes jaw drops: no way  
Tommy: yeah she did. She thought should would help the butler get started with dinner by turning on the stove. She turned the stove on high. The stove had the skillet on it, and the skillet had grease in it. So then ms blondie over here leaves the skillet on the oven with the grease in it and runs to go answer the fone. She thought it was her boyfriend, but it was actually a call for me. She spent five minutes yelling at me and telling me not to keep the line tied because she was expecting a very important call from 'Joe'. when I hung up she remembered that she had turned the stove on. So she runs downstairs. I follow her. Right when we opened the swinging kitchen door we saw flames. So yeah we called 911  
Sarah: and I was grounded from the fone for 3 weeks and grounded from the kitchen for life  
Jude laughs: wow and I thought I had a dramatic childhood  
Sarah laughs: no and I have only told you have of the funny stories  
Tommy: yeah you don't need to tell her anymore  
Sarah laughs: I wont  
Tommy: im going upstairs  
Jude: alright ill start making your breakfast  
Tommy smiles: you know you don't have to  
Jude: I know but I want to  
Tommy: thank you  
Jude smiles: your welcome  
Sarah: aww you guys are so  
Jude and Tommy: cute  
Tommy: yeah we know sarah  
Sarah: well sorry  
Tommy: and one more thing  
Sarah: what  
Tommy: please don't burn down my kitchen  
Sarah laughs: I wont  
Tommy shakes his head and starts towards the stairs. He stops at the foot of the staircase  
Tommy: you know I really do have a lot of stairs  
Jude smiles: why don't you use the elevator  
Tommy smiles widely. Memories came flooding back into his head  
Sarah: I so missed something didn't I  
Jude: yeah  
Tommy smiles at jude then starts to walk up the stairs

In the kitchen…..  
Sarah: so tommy has already made you the hangover remedy breakfast  
Jude: yeah a couple mornings ago  
Sarah: I remember the first time he made it for me…actually it was the first time he ever made it. I named it the hangover remedy breakfast  
Jude: really?  
Sarah: yeah. We had gotten really drunk the night before…im talking 20 tequila shots drunk  
Jude: whoa  
Sarah: yeah…needless to say I had a major headache. So did tommy but he was stronger than me. I kept groaning and stuff and telling him how much pain I was in. so he said just lay there for a few minutes. He left for like 20 minutes, and when he came back he was carrying a plate full of toast and eggs and he had a glass of water in his hand  
Jude smiles: he gave me a flower  
Sarah: that jerk  
Jude laughs: and the jelly on my toast was in a smiley face  
Sarah: I miss being number one  
Jude laughs: I love being number one  
Sarah: you should. And trust me, you are his only number one. Every other sentence out of his mouth has your name in it  
Jude smiles: really?  
Sarah: yeah…I uh I know this changing the subject, but where are saidie and kwest?  
Jude: they are doing god knows what in the bathroom  
Sarah: disgusting  
Jude: exactly  
Sarah: so jude….  
Jude: yeah…  
Sarah smiles: tell me the truth  
Jude: about what  
Sarah: are you and tommy actually gonna last two weeks without having sex  
Jude laughs: yes, I want to make sure he gets well  
Sarah shakes her head: Ive seen you two together and…I don't think…no I KNOW you two arent gonna last two weeks  
Jude: hey we have lasted a hour and 15 minutes and 32 seconds  
Sarah laughs: the fact that you know how long you have lasted is a proven point that you arent going to last  
Jude smiles: we are going to last…and by the way…it was a estimated time  
Sarah: no you wont and whatever  
Jude laughs: anyways…we are changing the topic  
Sarah: why because talking about it makes you want to do it right now?  
Jude: you know I refuse to answer that question  
Sarah laughs then looks at her: you are going to tell me  
Jude sighs: god does everybody in your family have those damn blue eyes!  
Sarah laughs: no just me and tommy. Our family thinks that we should have been twins  
Jude: you two should have been  
Sarah: you can think that all you want  
Jude laughs  
Sarah: hey you just totally changed the subject there  
Jude laughs: you weren't supposed to notice  
Sarah: you are almost as good as tommy, but not quite  
Jude: im working on it  
Sarah: uh huh now answer the question  
Jude: ok truthfully the second I take two steps into his bedroom our clothes will probably be flying off  
Sarah laughs: I knew it!  
Jude smiles and puts two pieces of bread in the toaster  
Sarah: where are his strawberries  
Jude: in the fridge, why and how did you know he had them?  
Sarah: strawberries are his favorite….he always has some  
Jude: I should of known strawberries were his favorite  
Sarah laugh: yeah you should of  
Jude: hmmm strawberries are his favorite and whipped cream is my favorite  
Sarah smiles: wow he likes strawberries and you like whipped cream…you two really are meant to be together  
Jude laughs  
Sarah: and I think we just found two new things to add to the remedy hangover breakfast  
Jude smiles: you are absolutely right  
She walks over and grabs the box of strawberries and places them in a circle on the plate. Then she puts the eggs and toast on the plate. Sarah hands her the whipped cream spray bottle  
Sarah smiling: have fun jude  
Jude laughs: fun? I don't know what you are talking about…I am just going to make him feel better  
Sarah starts laughing: yeah the NC-17 way  
Jude smiles at her then walks out of the kitchen. Just as she gets to the bottom of the staircase she sees kwest and saidie walking down the hallway  
Saidie: where are you going  
Jude: to give tommy his hangover remedy breakfast  
Kwest: since when were their strawberries and whipped cream?  
Jude: sarah and me thought it would be a good idea  
Kwest: since he likes strawberries and you like whipped cream  
Jude: see kwest sometimes you arent that slow  
Kwest: ha ha ha red  
Jude smiles and starts to walk up the stairs

In tommy's room…..  
Jude: knock knock  
She walks into tommys room but doesn't see him  
Jude: mr. handicap I brought your breakfast  
Tommy walks out of the bathroom wearing pajama bottoms. He had just got out of the shower so his hair was wet and his body. Jude looks at him and almost drops the plate. Tommy smiles  
Jude: uh..here..here is your breakfast  
Tommy smiles widely: thank you  
Jude smiles: are you feeling better?  
Tommy: a little. You would be surprised what a hot shower does to you  
Jude laughs  
Tommy: mmm strawberries…how did you know they were my favorite?  
Jude: sarah told me  
Tommy: good ole sarah  
Jude laughs. Tommy hops into his bed and sits up resting his back against his headboard. Jude cant help but look at his body. Tommy smiles at her  
Tommy: so are you just gonna stand there or do I have to go over there and carry you with one arm over here  
Jude smiles: you arent strong enough to carry me with one arm  
Tommy: yeah I am…I just don't feel like trying right now  
Jude laughs as she walks over and sits down next to tommy.  
Tommy smiles at her: wanna feed it to me?  
Jude smiles: if you insist…  
Tommy laughs as jude picks up a strawberry. She puts it up to tommys lips. Tommy takes a small bite. Jude smiles at him  
Jude: guess what else I got  
Tommy smiling: what  
Jude holds up the can of whipped cream. Tommy starts laughing  
Tommy: nothing else goes together with strawberries except for whipped cream  
Jude: and chocolate  
Tommy: you got a point there  
Jude smiles as she sprays some of the whipped cream on the strawberry. She rubs some of the whipped cream on tommys lips. Tommy licks it off. Jude bites her lip, trying to keep her self control. Tommy takes the can from her hand and sprays some of the whipped cream on the plate. He then sets the can down and picks up a strawberry and dips it into the whipped cream. He rubs the cream on judes lips, then down her chin. He then leans over and licks her lips and her chin, removing the cream from her. Jude couldn't take it anymore. She set down the plate and kissed tommy hard. This kiss was filled with passion and lust. Tommy immediately removed judes shirt, breaking the kiss for 2 seconds. Jude was happy that tommy was already shirtless. Their lips reconnected. Tommys hand went to the clasp of judes bra. It took him awhile to get it unhooked since he only had one hand to use. Once jude was finally braless tommys lips went to judes neck. She moaned. Tommy takes his lips off of her and reaches for the whipped cream bottle. He looks down at jude and gives her a sneaky smile. Jude smiles back at him  
Jude: the things I do to make you feel better  
Tommy laughs: whatever Harrison, you want this just as much as I do  
Jude: I…no that not true  
Tommy laughs: that's not convincing  
Jude smiles at him. He starts to shake the bottle. Then he sprays the whipped cream on judes stomach in the shape of a 'j'. then he puts his tongue to work, licking off all of the whipped cream. Jude moans as she feels his tongue on her skin. Tommy picks up one last strawberry and puts the plate on the floor. He smiles at jude  
Jude: why are you smiling at me  
Tommy: you said you are up for anything right?  
Jude: unfortunately I did say that  
Tommy smiles even wider: well we are going to play a game…….


	52. Chapter 52

Jude smiles at him: now remember you are injured quincy  
Tommy smiles: hey I have been managing with one arm  
Jude: you have a point  
Tommy smiling wider: so do you want to know the game?  
Jude getting curious: sure why not  
Tommy: ok. There are no rules to the game. I call it the teasing game  
Jude groans: no no teasing I cant take that  
Tommy laughs: teasing is fun  
Jude: yeah for you because you are good at it  
Tommy laughs: well look at it this way, by playing this game you are getting better at teasing  
Jude sighs: I guess you have a point  
Tommy: ok and the end of the game is when one person gives in..or when we both loose self control  
Jude: I have a feeling its going to be that last one  
Tommy laughs: me too  
Jude smiles at him: so lets play quincy  
Tommy smiles: every guy loves to hear those words  
Jude laughs  
Tommy: laidies first harrison  
Jude: wait ill be right back  
Tommy: what? Hey I know I said there were no rules to the game but that has to be a foul or penalty or something..you cant just leave  
Jude laughs: chill tommy ill be back in a minute and a half  
Tommy: you better harrison  
Jude smiles at him, grabs what she thought was her shirt and some pants and walks out of the door. Tommy sighs and lays back down hitting his head hard on the pillow  
Tommy: ow

Downstairs……  
Jude comes running downstairs and into the kitchen. When she walks into the kitchen she sees kwest saidie and sarah sitting at the counter. She walks in slowly, heading towards the refrigerator  
Saidie: kwest you want to know something funny  
Kwest: what  
Saidie: tommy had some clothes just like that  
Kwest sarcastically gasps: you are absolutely right  
Jude: well I uh…and then…so we..because…and  
Sarah: she probably just took a shower and didn't have any other clothes so she had to put on tommys…right?  
Jude smiles: exactly  
Saidie: hmm funny thing is…I didn't hear any water running and your hair isn't wet  
Sarah: well she could of blow dried it already  
Jude: yeah I did…anyways I just need to grab the chocolate syrup and I will be out of your guys' way  
Kwest: chocolate syrup?  
Jude: uh yeah tommy said he wanted chocolate syrup with his strawberries  
Saidie: uh huh  
Jude: he did  
Sarah: he probably did  
Kwest: ok  
Jude reaches into the refrigerator and grabs the bottle of syrup and closes the door  
Jude: well im going to give this to him now…bye  
Sarah: bye and jude  
Jude: huh?  
Sarah: have fun with T.G  
Jude: T.G?  
Sarah: T period G period. It stands for something.  
Jude stands there with a confused look on her face. Sarah smiles and points to the syrup bottle. Then jude remembers why she had the bottle.  
Jude: oh! T.G! I got ya…yeah ill have fun  
Jude's Thoughts: Teaser Game…duh jude…it really sucks that I am a natural blonde…..  
She walks out of the kitchen leaving a confused saidie and kwest and a amused sarah  
Saidie: what is T.G?  
Sarah smiles: that's for me to know and for you to find out. Of course if you find out with kwest you can just forget to tell me  
Kwest: you know I think that was an insult to me  
Sarah giggles: it was  
Kwest: I don't like you sometimes  
Sarah: the feeling is mutual west west  
Saidie: west west?  
Kwest: that's her nickname for me. When we were little she didn't like saying kwest so she decided to take the k off and just started calling me west. Of course she was a little kid so she thought it would be even more funny to call me west west  
Saidie laughs: aww that's a cute nickname west west  
Kwest mumbles: thank you  
Saidie: its dorky too, but cute all the same  
Sarah laughs  
Saidie: so what are we going to do…im bored  
Kwest: me too  
Saidie: we could cook something  
Kwest: no no no not with sarah in the house…hell no  
Saidie: she cant cook  
Kwest: she damn near burned down her childhood home  
Sarah: hey it was just the kitchen and it was a accident  
Kwest: yeah sure  
Sarah: it was  
Saidie laughs: ok so what should we do  
Kwest: I say we go mess with jude and tommy  
Sarah: no he is injured and she is just helping be in less pain  
Saidie: true, plus they already have blackmail on us so that's really not a good idea  
Sarah: blackmail?  
Saidie: yeah me and kwest have a tendacy of walking in on them when they are having a moment  
Kwest: uh no saidie does, she just drags me with her  
Saidie smiles: anyways the other night they got us back by video taping one of our moments  
Sarah laughs: that was so my brothers idea  
Kwest: yeah he has a sneaky mind when he wants to  
Saidie: yeah that's not necessarily a good thing  
Kwest and sarah laugh  
Sarah: ooo we could go up to the third floor and play the games  
Kwest: im there  
Saidie: we have nothing else to do…so count me in  
Sarah smiles: lets go

Upstairs in tommys room…..  
Jude enters tommys room holding the bottle of chocolate syrup. She smiles at tommy  
Tommy: hey that was 2 minutes and 42 seconds  
Jude laughs: were you that lonely that you had to count  
Tommy: yes I was  
Jude smiles: well im sorry but my lovely sister held me up by asking me 21 questions  
Tommy laughs: well that's because you went down there wearing my clothes  
Jude: yeah I know. But your lovely sister helped me out  
Tommy smiles: like I said…good ole sarah  
Jude laughs: yeah can we switch sisters?  
Tommy: no because if we did then saidie would be my sister and that would mean I dated my sister and that just wouldn't be good  
Jude laughs: talk about family problems  
Tommy laughs: exactly  
Jude: saidie kept on asking annoying question and sarah kept on coming up with good excuses  
Tommy smiles: she is good at that…she used to always cover for me when I was younger..I used to sneak girls into the house or I would sneak out of the house and she would tell mom that I went to the studio or something  
Jude shakes her head: god quincy you were just a regular delinquent  
Tommy laughs: yeah well back then girls loved guys who were bad and snuck out  
Jude: back then? We still do  
Tommy smiles: well im still a delinquent  
Jude: no your not  
Tommy: maybe not a delinquent but I am still breaking the law  
Jude: how  
Tommy: uh hello illegal relationship…I am dating a minor  
Jude: oh yeah I forgot about that  
Tommy laughs: because that is so forgetable  
Jude laughs: shut up  
Tommy: so whats the syrup for  
Jude smiles: duh its to tease you with  
Tommy groans: you know maybe playing this game wasn't such a good idea  
Jude laughs: it was a good idea when you thought you were the one who was going to do the teasing  
Tommy smiles: true  
Jude: well to bad im going first  
Tommy: fine  
Jude smiles seductively at him: are you sure you are ready tommy?  
Tommy laughs: I was born ready for games like this  
Jude laughs: alright….


	53. Chapter 53

Tommy smiles at her. She takes the bottle and opens the cap. She squeezes the chocolate out of the bottle and draws a heart on his body. She then sets the bottle down and picks up the can of whipped cream. She sprays the cream inside of the heart she had drawn. She reaches over and grabs one of the strawberries from the plate. She runs the strawberry along the chocolate outline of the heart. Once the strawberry was covered with chocolate she brought it up to tommys lips. Tommy opens his mouth and takes a bite. Jude smiles and takes the strawberry away and dips it into the whipped cream that was left on his body. She brings the strawberry back up to his lips. She rubs the whipped cream on his lips then wipes it off with her fingers. She trials her fingers from his lips, down his chin, then down his chest. Tommy tries to stifle his moan. Jude starts to kiss his chest. She starts to trail kisses down his stomach. She stops at his pajama waist band. She smiles then starts to kiss her way back up his body. Tommy groans. He flips her over  
Jude laughs: I didn't know you know you knew how to do that with one hand  
Tommy: I told you im stronger than what you think  
Jude smiles at him as he grabs the chocolate syrup  
Tommy smiles: no im going to show you how to really tease someone  
Jude: oh god  
Tommy smiles: well you started it  
Jude: but…you..suggested it  
Tommy: but you still started it  
Jude sighs: you did that on purpose didn't you tommy  
Tommy smiles: yeah I did  
Jude rolls her eyes and smiles: I can handle it  
Tommy smiles widely: im going to hold you to that comment  
Jude: ok  
Tommy removes the shirt jude is wearing. He smiles at her then grabs the bottle of chocolate syrup. He squeezes some of the chocolate out in no particular shape. He makes sure he doesn't put too much on her. Once he is satisfied he starts to lick all of it off of her. Jude bites her lip, trying not to moan. Once he completely liked off the chocolate he went to her neck and start to suck on her sensitive spot. Jude accidentally lets a moan escape her mouth. Tommy smiles. He moves up a little bit. He starts to nibble on her ear making her gasp. He stops and starts to kiss his way back down her body again. When he gets to her belly button he starts to like around it. Jude squeezes her eyes really tight. Tommy could feel her tense up. He smiles and starts to kiss her stomach again, going down further. He lands at the waistband of the pants she had on. He starts to remove them but he stops. He stands up on his knees and sighs  
Jude still in a daze: whats wrong  
Tommy trying to remove his sling: this stupid thing…its getting hard to move with on  
Jude: you cant take that off tommy  
Tommy: ill be alright  
Jude: no you wont  
Tommy: but jude its annoying  
Jude sighs: fine take it off  
Tommy smiles: thank you  
He removes the sling and immediately feels pain. But to him the pain wasn't unbearable and he could move his arm so he wasn't going to complain. He especially wasn't going to complain with jude laying there like that. Tommy smiles at her  
Tommy: enough teasing?  
Jude: yes no more…you don't know how bad I want you right now  
Tommy smiles: that's the whole point of the game…the more you get teased the better the sex is  
Jude laughs: whoever invented this game was pretty smart  
Tommy smiles: I did  
Jude: I should have known  
Tommy smiles and gets on top of her. He leans down and kisses her, balancing himself with his hands. Jude starts to deepen the kiss. Tommy balances his weight on his good arm as he takes off judes pants with his bad arm. Jude returns the favor. Tommy breaks away from the kiss and grabs something out of his nightstand, then reconnects his lips with judes. Jude puts her arms around tommys neck as he enters her. He keeps balancing himself with both hands as he picks up a steady rhythm……

3rd floor…..  
Sarah: kwest you still suck at pool  
Kwest: what? I do not  
Sarah: that was my 5th time beating you…or 6th I lost track  
Saidie: she is right  
Kwest: you are supposed to be on my side  
Saidie: sorry but we have been up here for like a hour and a half and she has beaten you at least 5 times  
Kwest: we have been up here for a hour and a half?  
Sarah: almost two  
Saidie: I wonder what tommy and jude are doing  
Kwest: wouldn't we hear them?  
Sarah: he has a water bed  
Saidie: oh yeah, I forgot about that  
Kwest: that's because you are a blonde  
Saidie hits him: but im a smart blonde  
Kwest: and sexy  
Sarah: do guys like want me to go?  
Kwest: no you are fine  
Sarah: ok  
Saidie: lets play pac man  
Kwest: pac man?  
Saidie: yes that is a game I am actually good at  
Sarah: then pac man it is

30 minutes later……  
Kwest: I cannot believe I just lost to you  
Saidie laughs: well believe it  
Sarah: your girl is good when it comes to this game  
Saidie: thank you  
Kwest sighs: I didn't like this game anyway  
Sarah: baby  
Kwest: im not a baby, I just didn't like this game  
Sarah: I wouldn't like it either if I lost 12 times in 30 minutes  
Saidie laughs as kwest walks away from the game. He walks over to the driving games  
Kwest: now this is a game I am good at  
Sarah: we'll see  
Kwest: you are going to go against me?  
Sarah: yeah are you ready to loose…again?  
Kwest: you wish sarah beara  
Sarah: alright…..

Downstairs in tommys room……..  
Tommy rests his head on judes chest. They are both breathing heavily. Jude runs her fingers through tommys hair. He moans in contentment as he closes his eyes. After a few minuets tommy works up enough strength to push himself up and pulls himself out of jude. Jude whimpers. Tommy lays down on the other side of her, trying to forget the pain he was in. he was in pain and yet he felt good at the same time. Tommy's Thoughts: how the hell can I feel this good, and yet have pain? I think im going crazy…..  
He wraps his arms around jude. Jude smiles and turns around  
Jude: are you ok  
Tommy smiles: better than ok  
Jude smiles: good, but will you do me a favor  
Tommy: what  
Jude: will you put your sling back on , I don't want you to hurt your self anymore  
Tommy smiles at her: fine  
He reaches over and picks up the sling that he had threw on the floor. It was really painful for him to put the sling back on, but he tried not to show the pain that he was in. he didn't want jude to worry. But jude could tell he was in pain  
Jude: you want some tylenol?  
Tommy smiles: im fine  
Jude: no your not I can tell  
Tommy: I feel fine nurse harrison  
Jude laughs: ok  
Tommy smiles: damn now im kinda hungry and we have eaten all the strawberries  
Jude laughs: but it was worth it  
Tommy smiles widely: yeah it was  
Jude: you want me to go fix you something?  
Tommy: no  
Jude: ok suit yourself quincy  
Tommy laughs: you wanna know something we havent done yet  
Jude smiles: what  
Tommy rolls his eyes: and you say I have a bad mind…anyway we havent watched the tape of saidie and kwest yet  
Jude: you are right..where did you put it at  
Tommy: I uh..its underneath my bed  
Jude: ill get it  
Tommy: good because I cant move  
Jude laughs lightly as she gets up and pulls the sheets around her. She kneels down on the floor and looks for the camcorder. When she locates it she smiles and stands up and gets back into tommys bed  
Jude: here ya go  
Tommy sighs: I think im gonna have to get up anyway  
Jude: why  
Tommy: because I have to plug it into the tv that way we will see a big picture  
Jude: ill do it  
Tommy: no that's ok, itll only take a minute  
Tommy gets out of bed and finds his boxers. Even though his shoulder was back in the sling he still felt pain. He ignored it though and went to his tv to hook up the camcorder. Once he found the cords and placed them into the right spots on the tv he went back to bed with the remote in his hand.  
Tommy: and now for a feature presentation  
Jude: and hopefully its not life scarring  
Tommy laughs as something came on his tv.  
Jude: uh quincy that isn't your front room  
Tommy: yeah I know  
Jude: so where is it?  
Tommy: uh idk  
Jude: was something else on the tape?  
Tommy: I guess I mean I havent used it in like 10 years. I think the last time I had that camcorder was at the part--omg…no  
Jude: what  
Tommy: uh nothing…you know ill just uh..im going to fast forward this and uh…  
Jude: quincy is that you?  
Tommy: uh no..no that's not me..its just uh..someone who looks like me.  
Jude: bull  
Tommy sighs: remember how sarah was telling about that little threesome I had? And about how those girls filmed it? Well you are seeing the tape  
Jude starts laughing: are you serious!  
Tommy: I wish I wasn't  
They continue to watch it for a few minutes  
Jude: you were how old?  
Tommy: 14  
Jude: wow you really were developed  
Tommy laughs: I told you  
Just then they hear a knock at the door. Before they could say come in saidie barges in wearing a big smile  
Saidie: hi guys  
Tommy quickly turns off the tv and jude gets under the covers  
Tommy nervously: hi..saidie kwest and sarah  
Sarah: I tried to stop her…I really did  
Tommy: its fine  
Kwest: I tried to stop her too  
Jude: you shoulda tried harder kwest  
Kwest: hey sarah gets a 'its fine' and I get a 'you shoulda tried harder'? that's not fair  
Tommy: lifes not fair  
Saidie: what were you guys watching  
Tommy quickly: nothing  
Saidie rolls her eyes and walks over to the tv and turns it on. Tommy sighs  
Saidie: omg  
Sarah laughs: tommy tell me that is not the tape  
Tommy sighing: yeah that's the tape  
Kwest: the threesome tape! I havent seen that in years  
Tommy: I am so glad you guys think this is your room  
Kwest: hey you don't complain when jude is in here  
Tommy: well that reason is obvious  
Sarah shakes her head: you really don't have any common sense  
Kwest: shut up  
He takes seat in the chair across the room and looks at the tv  
Tommy sarcastically: sure make yourself at home idc  
Jude sighs and shakes her head  
Kwest: T I don't think any 14 year old kid should do what you were doing  
Tommy laughs: not every 14 year old kid is as luck as I was  
Jude hits him  
Tommy: I mean I was very wrong for doing that..shame on me  
Sarah and kwest start laughing  
Saidie: tom you looked like you knew what you were doing  
Tommy: no comment  
Saidie smiles and shakes her head  
Tommy: do we really have to watch this  
Kwest saidie and sarah: yes!  
Tommy sighs and puts his head in his hands. Fortunately his suffering didn't last long. The tape switched to another scene. This time the background was tommys front room. The camera showed saidie and kwest looking at each other and smiling. Music could be heard in the background  
Kwest: ok we can stop watching this now  
Saidie: yeah ive seen enough  
Jude tommy and sarah: I havent!  
Saidie and kwest sigh  
Tommy smiles at them and turns his attention back to the tv. It was showing saidie walking over to kwest who was sitting on the loveseat. Once she got in front of him she sat down on his lap. They start to kiss  
Saidie: can we please turn this off  
Tommy: yeah we can. I don't think I can stomach this right now  
Saidie: ha ha  
Jude laughs: I had a feeling that was going to get really disgusting  
Kwest: funny  
Tommy: ok now I hate to be mean but anyone who is not in my bed needs to leave my room right now  
Kwest: fine  
Saidie: I can tell im not wanted  
Sarah: you would do that to your own sister  
Tommy: im sorry but I just want to be alone  
Sarah: with jude  
Tommy smiles: yes  
They all shake their heads and leave the room, closing the door behind them  
Jude: well that tape defiantly has a lot of blackmail material on it  
Tommy smiles weakly and says quietly: yeah  
Jude: are you ok  
Tommy: yeah im fine  
Jude looks at his shoulder. It was really red  
Tommy: jude  
Jude: yeah?  
Tommy: do you feel like driving  
Jude: driving where?  
Tommy: to the hospital……


	54. Chapter 54

Jude sighs: quincy I told you not to take the sling off  
Tommy: I know but I couldn't help it and you looked so sexy and  
Jude laughs: I get it quincy…do you really want me to drive you to the hospital  
Tommy nods his head quietly. Jude looks at him. Jude's Thoughts: he looks so adorable right now…..  
Tommy: never mind you don't have to  
Jude: I will…..just..can I take a shower first…im like really sticky from the whipped cream and syrup  
Tommy: yeah I am too  
Jude smiles: can you last 10 more minuets?  
Tommy: yeah I can make it  
Jude: alright  
Tommy smiles at her as she walks into the bathroom. Once she closes the door he falls back on his bed and lets out a loud sigh trying to fight all the pain he was feeling in his shoulder. He closes his eyes and starts to take deep breaths. He wants to touch his shoulder but he knows that will just cause it to hurt even more. Tommy lays there for a long time, until he hears the water stop running. He knows jude is out of the shower. He sits up on his bed, then slowly starts to stand up. Once he is finally fully off of the bed he goes into his closet and gets some clothes. He walks back out into his bedroom and puts the clothes down on the bed. He picks the shirt up with his only hand and lifts it over his head. Surprisingly he actually got it on in one try, although he went through a lot of pain. Then picks up his jeans from the bed and puts them on. Putting them on was the easy part to him. Now he was having trouble buttoning and zipping them up. Jude walks out of the bathroom fully dressed with wet hair. She looks at tommy struggling and starts to laugh. Tommy looks up helplessly.  
Tommy: that's not funny Harrison  
Jude smiles: I know..im sorry. Its just that you look so helpless  
Tommy: im in pain here  
Jude: im sorry…here let me help you  
She walks over and zips up tommys pants and buttons them. He hand accidentally brushes up against him. Tommy bites his bottom lip  
Jude: sorry  
Tommy smiles: don't be  
Jude: are you ready to go?  
Tommy: yes…I never thought I would be so happy to go to the hospital  
Jude: I never thought you would be so happy to have me drive  
Tommy laughs: yeah like I said earlier…today just isn't my day  
Jude: lets go tommy  
Tommy grabs his hat: alright  
They both walk out of the room and downstairs

Downstairs in the front room….  
Sarah: whoa where are you guys going  
Tommy mumbling: hospital  
Sarah: why  
Jude: he uh…slept on his shoulder the uh wrong way  
Kwest: uh huh…so you guys took a nap while you were up there by yourselves  
Jude: um yeah yeah we did  
Saidie: whatever you two are terrible liars  
Sarah giggles: I knew you two couldn't last two weeks  
Tommy rolls his eyes: guys im in pain here, just let us go  
Saidie: ok sorry  
Sarah: do you want me to go with you?  
Tommy: no im ok  
Kwest: jude you are driving?  
Jude: yeah  
Tommy: drive the mustang  
Jude: alright. We'll be back later guys  
Sarah: alright  
Kwest: bye T  
Tommy: yeah

In the mustang….  
Jude: how you doing quincy  
Tommy: ive been better  
Jude laughs: I told you to keep it on  
Tommy: and I told you why I couldn't  
Jude smiles: well that just leaves one question  
Tommy: whats the question  
Jude smiles: was it worth it?  
Tommy thinks back to a few minutes ago then smiles  
Tommy: hell yes  
Jude laughs: ok then  
She pulls into the emergency parking lot of the hospital  
Jude: come on mr. handicap  
Tommy: thank you ms. Sensitive  
Jude laughs as she helps him out of the car and into the hospital  
Receptionist: wow mr. Quincy didn't you just check out a couple hours ago  
Tommy: uh yeah but my shoulder is really hurting again  
Receptionist: did you take the painkillers?  
Tommy: yeah  
Receptionist: did you follow all the rules on the paper so far?  
Tommy looks at jude and smiles: some of them  
Receptionist smiles: ahh I see…well why don't you two have a seat in the waiting area and I will page Dr. Rob  
Jude and tommy: thank you

A few minutes later…..  
Dr. Rob appears in front of them  
Tommy: uh hey doc  
Dr. Rob: quincy…im surprised to see you back so soon  
Tommy: my shoulder isn't doing so good  
Dr. Rob: did you get the prescription I gave you filled?  
Tommy: yeah  
Dr.Rob: did you take two pills?  
Tommy: yeah  
Dr. Rob sighs: did you follow the instructions…you know the whole nothing physical thing  
Tommy quietly: no  
Dr. Rob: I don't know why I bother writing the stupid thing out. Young kids never listen to it  
Tommy: sorry  
Dr. Rob smiles: its fine, but you are gonna have to get some x-rays, you could have damaged it even more  
Tommy mumbling: great  
Dr. Rob: follow me  
He leads them into another hallway. The walk to the very end of the hallway then turn right. They see a door that has X-Ray laboratory on it. It looked very dark inside  
Tommy: you see this is why I hate hospitals  
Jude laughs: Ive hated hospitals ever since I saw Halloween 2  
Tommy laughs.  
Dr. Rob: ok mr. quincy I need you to put this vest on and step and lay down on this counter  
Tommy: ok  
Dr. Rob: ms harrison I need you to stand over there  
Jude: ok  
Dr. Rob starts to set up things.

5 minutes later….  
Dr. Rob: ok mr quincy you can stand up now  
Tommy: alright  
He walks into the room where jude and dr rob were  
Dr. Rob: alright you two can just wait here a few moments. I have to go get the printouts   
Tommy: ok  
He leaves the room. Jude turns to tommy and smiles at him.  
Tommy groans: don't look at me that way jude  
Jude: what I cant smile at you  
Tommy: not like that  
Jude: why not  
Tommy: you know why not. You know what that smile of yours does to me…it was that sexy smile that got me into this pain in the first place  
Jude: no it was your drinking and driving that got you into the pain you are in now  
Tommy: no you are the one who said you were going to make me feel better  
Jude: so  
Tommy: so you know how my mind works…you know what I needed to make me feel better  
Jude laughs: and it worked  
Tommy: yeah it worked for 45 minutes…then the pain kicked in…actually I was in pain the whole time but pain wasn't the only thing I was filling  
Jude starts to laugh. Tommy looks at her and smiles. Dr. rob reappears  
Dr. Rob: ok lets take a look shall we  
He put the copy on the x-ray detector (sorry don't know the real name for it) and turns on the light. Dr. rob studies it closely  
Dr. Rob: hmmm I think you might have just had too much pressure on it. It still looks the same. Its still broken but you didn't add any damage to it. Although it is really swollen. I suggest you just put a lot of ice on it and for gods sake don't take it out of the cast  
Tommy smiles: ok I wont  
Dr. Rob: keep taking the pills and please please please refrain from physical activities…and if you shall do them atleast use your good arm  
Tommy laughs: alright  
Dr. Rob: you two take care  
Jude: thank you doctor rob  
Jude and tommy leave the room and start walking down the hallway. Dr rob watches them and shakes his head  
Dr. rob to himself: im going to be seeing them again

Outside…..  
Jude: so I guess this time we really cant do anything  
Tommy sighs: yeah I know  
Jude smirks: we're gonna last 4 hours  
Tommy laughs: I was thinking 3 and a half but 4 hours is a better goal  
Jude laughs: so are we going back to your house  
Tommy: not quite yet  
Jude: where are we going  
Tommy: to the ice cream parlor  
Jude: the ice cream parlor?  
Tommy: yeah I suddenly want a sundae  
Jude laughs: that does sound good  
Tommy smiles: I know  
Jude smiles at him and gets in the car.

At the Ice Cream parlor…..  
Jude: ill go order and you can get a booth  
Tommy: alright  
They go their separate ways. Tommy looks for a booth in the back. He finds the perfect one and starts walking towards it. He sits down and tries to get comfortable. He was glad that no one else was in the parlor. He looks over at jude and sees her talking to the cashier who happened to be a guy. Tommy smirked as he watched the guy try and flirt with jude. Jude would smile but he could tell she wasn't really paying attention to him. He gave her the cups of ice cream and jude paid and thanked him  
Tommy smirks: jude I thought I meant something to you..who was he…how long have you been seeing him…I thought you cared about me…I mad at you…im going to go over there and punch him in his face  
Jude rolls her eyes: ha ha ha. You are very funny  
Tommy laughs: what I cant be jealous  
Jude: no  
Tommy: well he was flirting with you  
Jude smiles: yeah he was but I wasn't flirting with him so its ok  
Tommy: but proven  
Jude laughs: would you really punch somebody for flirting with me  
Tommy: honest answer?  
Jude: yeah  
Tommy: I probably would. That really does make me mad when another dude flirts with my girl  
Jude smiles: awww that's sweet  
Tommy: what is  
Jude: how you are over-protective  
Tommy: you used to think it was annoying  
Jude: well that was when I was with shay  
Tommy: yeah well shay better be happy I didn't punch him in his face  
Jude laughs: you almost did  
Tommy: yeah but I told him he wasn't worth the sweat  
Jude: yeah I know, Jamie told me  
Tommy: ok  
Tommy watched as jude ate her sundae. Tommy's Thoughts: god she looks so hot eating ice cream. I mean she always looks hot but she just looks extremely hot right now. I have to stop thinking about this…I lost control last time and I ended up in major pain…pain that I am still in. but it was worth it..she was worth it…and right now she is worth going through the pain again…this sundae is good but it would be even better on her….  
Jude: quincy what are you thinking about?  
Tommy: huh?  
Jude: what are you thinking about  
Tommy: nothing  
Jude: oh whatever you have that smirk on your face…you are thinking about something  
Tommy smiles: im always thinking about something…well someone  
Jude smiles: and it is never pg 13 rated is it  
Tommy: never  
Jude laughs: you need therapy quincy  
Tommy: no I need painkillers  
Jude: yeah it is probably almost time for you to take them again  
Tommy: lets go  
Jude: alright

At tommy's house…..  
They walk in and see saidie kwest and sarah on the same couch looking at each other  
Jude: should we come back  
They all jump  
Kwest: uh hey jude  
Jude slowly: hi….  
Saidie: uh tommy how is your shoulder  
Tommy: broken and swollen  
Sarah: ill go get you some more of the painkillers  
Tommy: thank you  
Sarah gets up and walks into the kitchen  
Jude: what the hell were you all doing when we came in here?  
Saidie: uh ill tell you later  
Jude: o-k…  
Tommy sighs: im going upstairs…my headache is coming back  
Jude: ill go with you, just wait until sarah gets back with you pills  
Like clockwork, sarah appeared holding a glass of water and two pills in her hand  
Tommy: ok that really is water and not vodka right?  
Sarah laughs: yes I know you are sick so I wont trick you  
Tommy: thank you  
Jude laughs: she's done that before  
Tommy nods his head: yeah when we were younger she used to do that kind of stuff all the time  
Sarah: and he always fell for it  
Tommy: yeah….well im headed up to my room  
Sarah: I hope you feel better  
Tommy: I will  
Jude: you guys know im going with him  
Saidie: yeah go make him feel better  
Jude smiles: a job I was born to do  
Kwest laughs: and he was born to do you  
Sarah: eww I so got images of that  
Jude laughs and shakes her head as she walks up the stairs leaving kwest saidie and sarah alone again  
Sarah: should we?  
Saidie: idk  
Kwest: Im not saying anything because I don't want you two to get mad at me  
Sarah: well saidie….  
Saidie: um…..

Upstairs….  
Tommy jumps into his bed. Jude laughs at him  
Tommy: whats so funny Harrison  
Jude: you are..sometimes you are like a little kid  
Tommy: is that a compliment  
Jude: in a way  
Tommy laughs: ok. Sit down  
Jude: I think ill pass  
Tommy: why  
Jude: every time I sit down on this bed my clothes end up coming off within 5 seconds  
Tommy laughs: hey that's 3 seconds longer than what it used to take  
Jude smiles: true  
She walks over and sits down next to him  
Jude: so we need to come up with something that keeps our attention span but isn't sex  
Tommy smirks: but it can be sex related  
Jude: true  
Tommy: hmmm I have a idea


	55. Chapter 55

Jude: quincy you always have ideas  
Tommy: and they are always good  
Jude: most of the time  
Tommy: all the time  
Jude: keep telling yourself that  
Tommy: we could play cards  
Jude: cards? that's you good idea?  
Tommy: for right now..during the day  
Jude: oh..I get where your goin with this  
Tommy: are you staying here tonight Harrison  
Jude sighs: I think so. I really don't want to go home and face mom  
Tommy: has she called you  
Jude: nope. She hasn't even called to ask me if im ok about the whole crash. I know she has heard about it. Even the guy at the ice parlor heard about it  
Tommy: maybe she is with her new boyfriend  
Jude: fiancé and yeah she probably is with him because that's where she always is  
Tommy: well the bright side is..you have me to play with all day  
Jude laughs: im a absolutely positive that was not supposed to sound right   
Tommy smiles: why jude I would never say anything inappropriate…  
Jude: yeah right quincy  
Tommy: what time is it  
Jude: only 12:32  
Tommy: we really did only last a couple of hours  
Jude laughs: that's sad isn't it  
Tommy: yeah when you think about it  
Jude: we should go to the beach  
Tommy: im not going to the beach with my arm in a sling, and these patches on my face and arm…that wouldn't be fun  
Jude: hmm I guess you got a point there  
Tommy: we'll think of something, right now im going to take a shower  
Jude laughs: you already took one today  
Tommy: yeah but that was before our little breakfast party  
Jude laughs: yeah you are right  
Tommy: are the bruises on my face gone yet  
Jude: surprisingly yeah..you are a fast healer  
Tommy: thank god  
Jude: but the cuts are still there  
Tommy: I want to take this stupid patch off of my forehead  
Jude: no no. we do not need to take another trip to the hospital  
Tommy laughs: yeah I guess you are right  
Jude: just go take your shower quincy  
Tommy: alright but feel free to join me if you want  
Jude: I just might take you up on that offer  
Tommy laughs as he walks into his bathroom and closes the door. Jude smiles then lays back on his bed……  
Downstairs…  
Saidie: are you two seriously gonna make me decide  
Kwest: well yeah  
Sarah: we have already done it  
Saidie: but that's not fair  
Kwest: all I know is that im not saying anything. Im the only guy here and you both could turn on me really quick so im just keeping my mouth shut  
Sarah rolls her eyes: anyway saidie…its up to you..im crazy and wild so its no big thing plus im no stranger to it, neither is your boyfriend  
Saidie: it would be fun…wouldn't it?  
Kwest starts laughing but quickly stops when the two girls look at him.  
Kwest: sorry  
Sarah: yeah its fun…I mean its more fun when you have a lot of tequila in your system but..  
Saidie: tequila, that's what I need…something to drink  
Sarah: in other words if you are drunk you will do it  
Saidie: exactly  
Kwest: well I guess im going to the store  
Sarah laughs: we are seriously gonna do this  
Saidie smiles: hey I am in college…its time for me to experiment  
Sarah: kwest I think I just made a new best friend  
Kwest: I thought jude was your best friend  
Sarah: that's my minor best friend, saidie is my legal best friend  
Kwest laughs and shakes his head as he grabs his keys  
Sarah: get something strong  
Kwest: alright  
Saidie: bye hun  
Kwest: bye  
He walks out of the door  
Sarah: I cant believe you are actually gonne do this  
Saidie: ok stop saying that you are making me nervous  
Sarah: once you get drunk you wont be nervous anymore…trust me  
Saidie laughs: ok  
Sarah: well I have to go to the bathroom  
Saidie: and im going to go check on my sister and tommy  
Sarah: knock before you enter saidie  
Saidie: alright I will  
Sarah smiles at her then heads down the hallway. Saidie rushes upstairs to tommys room.

At tommys door…..  
Saidie knocks twice then barges in. jude sits up  
Jude sarcastically: thank you so much for knocking  
Saidie: I figured it was the right think to do  
Jude: yes saidie  
Saidie: where is tommy  
Jude: in the shower  
Saidie: and your not in there with him? Good self control  
Jude: I know that's what I have been telling myself for the past 10 minutes  
Saidie laughs: I need to have a major sisterly talk with you  
Jude: is this about what me and tommy walked into earlier when you all were sitting on the couch looking at each other?  
Saidie: uh huh  
Jude: spill saidie  
Saidie: ok well first off let me say that I am in college which means I should be experimenting  
Jude: omg saidie if you turn lesbian I will no longer claim you as a sister  
Saidie: eww no…im not doing anything that extreme  
Jude: so what are you doing  
Saidie: well me sarah and kwest are gonna have a threesome  
Jude: WHAT!  
Saidie: keep it down jude..god. Yes me and kwest and sarah are gonna have a threesome  
Jude: saidie have you seriously thought about this..I mean…  
Just then tommy opened the bathroom door dripping wet, wearing nothing but a towel that was really loose around his waist  
Tommy: jude are you all he sees saidie right  
Jude: uh yeah…sorry saidie just told me something and I was uh shocked  
Saidie: uh yea..sor..uh sorry  
Tommy smiles: its ok..uh jude can you toss me some clothes from that drawer?  
Jude: yeah  
She walks over to his dresser and pulls him out a pair of jeans and a regular t-shirt. She tosses them to him. Tommy tries to catch them. He succeeds but his towel drops. So does saidies jaw. Saidie tries not to stare but she cant help it. Tommy smiles and bends down and picks up the towel  
Tommy: sorry  
Saidie: no im sorry for the big..I mean the huge…im sorry for the uh misunderstanding about the whole..um..jude yelling thing  
Jude and tommy stifle their laughter.  
Jude: tommy can I talk to you in the bathroom please  
Tommy: yeah  
Jude smiles and walks over to him and pushes him into the bathroom. Once inside tommy turns on the fan so saidie wont hear his laughter. Jude joins him. Tommy sits down on the edge of his bathtub trying to catch his breath. Jude hops up on the counter  
Jude trying to catch her breath: you..did..that…on..purpose..you knew she would freak out  
Tommy still laughing: no I didn't..you are the one who threw clothes to a one armed person  
Jude: well I forgot  
Tommy: uh huh  
Jude giggling: that was funny though  
Tommy laughs again: yeah I never thought I would see saidie speechless  
Jude: I know  
Tommy mocking her: im sorry for the big..I mean huge…misunderstanding  
Jude giggles: I would of said something like that  
Tommy: yeah well you are related to her  
Jude: shut up  
Tommy laughs: alright leave…I have to get dressed  
Jude still giggling: you might as well get dressed out there now since she has seen what you have  
Tommy starts laughing again: bye harrison  
Jude smiles at him as she walks out of the bathroom closing the door behind her. She walks out and sees saidie still sitting on the edge of the bed. Her cheeks had returned to their normal color  
Jude: sorry about that  
Saidie: wow uh jude..he's…I mean..it…and..  
Jude: I know saidie  
Saidie smiles and shakes her head: so uh anyways..what were we talking about before?  
Jude: the threesome you are going to have tonight  
Saidie smiles: suddenly I want to have it with someone else  
Jude: hey!  
Saidie laughs: I was just joking  
Jude: ok  
Saidie: yeah anyways, kwest went to go get something to drink  
Jude: why  
Saidie: because there is no way in hell I will be able to do it if im sober  
Jude: good point  
Tommy: no way in hell you will be able to do what if you are sober  
Saidie: nothing  
jude: im going to tell him anyway saidie  
Saidie: good point  
Tommy smiles and takes a sip of water from the glass of water he had ealier  
Tommy: now what are you going to do  
Jude: more like who  
Tommy raises his eyebrow and smirks: havent you already did kwest?  
Jude laughs as he takes another sip of his water  
Saidie flips him off: yes if done kwest and im about to do him again with someone else..who happens to be a girl  
Tommy spits out his water and starts coughing: no…way..not..with..my..sister  
He managed to get out  
Jude starts laughing: not the reaction I was expecting  
Tommy: do you realize that if me and jude get married you and sarah will be sisters-in-laws  
Saidie: point being?  
Tommy: point being not many girls are supposed to be able to say they had three some with there sister in laws  
Jude laughs: you have a point there  
Saidie: ok fine just don't marry jude  
Tommy sarcastically: damn I guess that means I have to take back that $25,000 ring I got her  
Saidie: you would spend $25,000 on a wedding ring? Jude that's a keeper  
Tommy laughs and says sarcastically: thank you saidie  
Jude smiles  
Tommy: are you serious though  
Saidie: yes..but I am going to be very intoxicated  
Jude: yeah kwest went out to get something to drink  
Tommy: wait your having it here?  
Saidie: I cant have it at my house  
Tommy: last time I checked kwest had a home  
Saidie: he doesn't have a big enough bed..trust me I know  
Tommy and jude: ew  
Saidie: so you are the only resort  
Tommy: but why..I mean..today really isn't my day  
Saidie smiles: I know  
Tommy shakes his head: this weekend im really cleaning my house  
Jude laughs: ill help you  
Tommy smiles at her  
Saidie: tommy I meant to mention earlier that this was a nice room  
Tommy: thank you  
Saidie: I wouldn't mind having this room  
Jude: hey take a number…he said I had first dibbs on this room  
Saidie: actually this room and bed would be just big enough for….  
Tommy: no no no and HELL NO!………


	56. Chapter 56

Saidie: but tommy  
Tommy: no this bed is for me and jude only  
Saidie: but….  
Tommy: no..I have like 6 other bedrooms  
Saidie: you're guest bed isn't big enough  
Tommy: yes it is  
Saidie: not it isn't  
Tommy: saidie I had a threesome on that same bed and it was big enough…  
Tommy's Thoughts: shit I so did not mean to say that  
Jude: what?  
Saidie smiles: ooo you are in trouble now  
Tommy: hey it happened like one of the first few days I met you. I barley knew you  
Jude: you are lucky  
Tommy smiles: yeah I almost became a born again virgin when I met you  
Jude: why  
Tommy: because I didn't want to date anyone else  
Saidie: ahem  
Tommy: I mean besides you saidie  
Jude: ahem  
Tommy: I mean..wait stop doing that  
Jude and saidie laugh. Tommy looks at them.  
Tommy: arent you two supposed to be sympathetic and compassionate towards me?  
Jude: aww im sorry tommy ill make it up to you tonight  
Tommy smiles: ok  
Saidie: anyways…tom there is a question I have been meaning to ask you  
Tommy: what is it  
Saidie: how old were when you had that threesome  
Tommy: didn't kwest and I tell you I was 14  
Saidie: ok you so were not 14  
Tommy: I was  
Saidie: seriously  
Tommy: its nothing to lie about saidie  
Saidie: wow you were…uh…  
Tommy: developed and talented for my age I know  
Jude laughs and shakes her head. Just then sarah appeared at the door  
Sarah: whats so funny  
Tommy: the fact that I was really developed and talented at the age of 14  
Sarah: yeah I hate to admit this, but he taught me everything I know  
Saidie: that's obvious  
Tommy: hey!  
Jude laughs. Tommy walks over and puts his arm around judes waist  
Tommy: you see that's why I like jude more than you  
Jude: like?  
Tommy: no I love you  
Sarah: now say it in French  
Tommy: je t'aime jude harrison  
Sarah claps her hands: nice job tom tom  
Tommy smiles: thank you  
Saidie: what time is it?  
Jude: 1:25  
Saidie: its still that early?  
Sarah: yep  
Tommy sighs: it looks like it is gonna rain again  
Saidie: I hope kwest makes it in before it rains  
Sarah: yeah we don't need another person getting into a car accident  
Tommy: well the bright side is that his car isn't nearly as precious as mine is  
Saidie: was  
Tommy: fuc--  
Jude: so is anyone hungry  
Sarah: I am  
Tommy: sarah im not fixing any more tortiere  
Jude: hey that stuff was good  
Sarah laughs: exactly…he cooks it like mamaire used to cook it  
Tommy smiles: thank you  
Jude: now since we complimented you can you fix it for us  
Tommy: I have one arm to use  
Saidie: you can do a lot of things with one arm  
Tommy smirks: oh I know you can  
Jude smiles and rolls her eyes  
Just then they hear a car door shut  
Sarah: that would be kwest  
Tommy: yeah so why don't you guys go down there and check on him  
Sarah: in other words you are kicking us out of your room  
Saidie adds: again  
Tommy smiles: yes I am  
Sarah sighs: it must be nice jude, you get to basically live in this room  
Jude laughs: you would be surprised to know that I have only been in the front half  
Sarah laughs: yeah because you've never made it passed the bed  
Jude just smiles and doesn't say anything  
Saidie: ok that's my cue to leave  
Sarah: right behind ya  
Sarah smiles at the two of them as she shuts the door  
Tommy sighs: ill be happy when I have my house back  
Jude laughs: it isn't that bad  
Tommy sarcastically: no it isn't that bad  
Jude: exactly  
Tommy rolls his eyes: please. I have kwest and saidie doing god knows what in my bathroom, people coming into my room when im trying to be alone with my girlfriend, and later on tonight I will have 3 people in a room doing things that would make jaimies grandma have a heart attack  
Jude laughs: ok so I see what you mean  
Tommy: thank you  
Jude: well sarah is going home in 2 days  
Tommy: I know and when I think about it I get happy and sad  
Jude: quincy we are just gonna call this day So Not Quincy's Day  
Tommy laughs: and the sad thing about it is, the day isn't even over yet  
Jude laughs: aww poor quincy  
Tommy: yeah poor me  
Jude: well atleast you have stopped thinking about what we cant do  
Tommy groans: jude I was doing good, until you brought that up  
Jude: sorry  
Tommy slams his head into his pillow. Jude starts laughing  
Jude: it wasn't the brightest thing to say  
Tommy sarcastically: no kidding  
Jude: well what do you want to do  
Tommy raises his head and smirks  
Jude: besides that  
Tommy: I dunno. Darius wants a song, so lets make a song  
Jude: no darius wants two songs  
Tommy: well we will make one of them now  
Jude: upstairs?  
Tommy: yeah that should probably kill about 3 hours  
Jude: yeah it will be a fast 3 hours too  
Tommy: exactly  
Jude jumps up: lets go  
Tommy smiles as he watches her walk out of the room. Tommy's Thoughts: who am I kidding, this is gonna be a long 3 hours….

Downstairs……  
Kwest: ok I got drinks  
Sarah: different kinds  
Kwest: kinda..vodka and rum  
Saidie: coke?  
Kwest sarcastically: no we are just gonna drink the rum by itself  
Saidie: hey I have drank it by itself before  
Sarah: I havent  
Kwest: me neither  
Saidie: well anyways what took you so long  
Sarah laughs: have you seen the car he drives?  
Kwest: ha ha ha. I had to pick up something else  
Sarah: what  
Kwest: none ya business, now im just gonna go put these drinks in the kitchen  
Saidie: ok….  
Kwest rushes off into the kitchen  
Sarah: whats with him  
Saidie: I have no idea  
Sarah: he's hiding something  
Saidie: how do you know  
Sarah: he's always been like that. Ever since we were little kids. Whenever him and tommy were planning on doing something sneaky kwest would get really nervous and he would usually make an excuse to leave. Then a couple hours later they would pull a prank on me  
Saidie laughs: he really hasn't changed  
Sarah: not really..he's gotten cuter but he is still the same kwest  
Saidie: who you had a threesome with  
Sarah: after many tequila shots…many  
Saidie laughs: ok  
Kwest walks back in  
Kwest: whats funny  
Saidie: nothing  
Sarah: what are you hiding  
Kwest: nothing  
Sarah: uh huh  
Kwest: im serious  
Sarah: what ever west west  
Kwest laughs: just don't call me that in public  
Saidie laughs: she wont but I will  
Kwest mumbles: great  
Sarah laughs: im going back up to the game room  
Saidie: me too I want to play pacman again  
Kwest: im not goin  
Sarah: why because you always loose?  
Saidie starts laughing  
Kwest: you are such a supportive girlfriend  
Saidie laughs: I try  
Sarah laughs as she heads up the steps

On 2nd floor….  
Sarah: im going to go tell tommy that we are going to be using the game room  
Saidie: alright we'll be up in the game room  
Sarah: alright  
Kwest and Saidie continue walking up the stairs as sarah starts to walk down the hall. She saw that tommys door was opened she figured that everything going on in his room right now had to be pg rated. She walked into his room and was surprised to see nobody in there  
Sarah's Thoughts: now where could they be? Oh duh sarah, you arent in your one bedroom apartment anymore, you are in your big brothers house. He has 4 floors and a million different rooms. They are probably in the studio…….

On the 3rd floor in the game room…  
Saidie: so are you excited about tonight?  
Kwest: Saidie im a guy who is about to have a threesome…again…of course I am happy  
Saidie laughs: pathetic  
Kwest sarcastically: thank you  
Sarah walks in…  
Kwest: so where are mr and mrs quincy?  
Sarah: upstairs in the studio im guessing  
Kwest: that's where they probably are if they arent in their room  
Saidie: I don't see how they don't get headaches. Everything they do deals with music  
Kwest: Saidie, that's why they are in the music biz, they love music  
Sarah tries to stifle her laugh but fails  
Saidie: ok I was just thinking out loud I didn't need an answer  
Kwest: sorry  
Sarah laughs and walks over to the pool table. She looks at kwest  
Kwest sighs: yes I am ready to lose again  
Sarah laughs: ahh how quickly you learn  
Kwest glares at her and picks up the stick.

In the studio…..  
Tommy: so what do you have so far  
Jude: two verses, a bridge and ¾ of a chorus  
Tommy: already? Seems like someone was inspired  
Jude smiles at him: you could say that  
Tommy laughs: so what are you thinking? Acoustic or electric?  
Jude: actually I was thinking piano  
Tommy smiles: piano  
Jude: yeah  
Tommy: girl sing me the lyrics  
Jude laughs: ok  
Jude: you said, I was your everything  
You said I, was the one  
You played me, like a radio  
Tommy: a radio?  
Jude laughs: shut up it goes with the song  
Tommy smiles and shakes his head: alright  
Jude: now if you don't mind, I would like to continue  
Tommy: by all means….  
Jude smiles: ok here is the chorus….  
Tell me you love me, like a star  
Tell me you want me wherever you are  
Tell me you'll breath me till your last breath,  
Liar, liar  
Jude: then the 2nd verse  
Midnight and I feel a draft  
Just sit back, and watch it burn  
Hold your eyes search through my veins  
Call out, call out my name  
Tell me you love me like a star  
Tell me you want me wherever you are  
Tell me you'll breath me till your last breath  
Liar Liar, Oh, liar, liar  
Liar liar  
Oh,  
Liar liar  
Tell you love me like a star  
Tell me you want me wherever you are  
Tell me you'll breath me till your last breath  
Liar liar  
Jude: that's it  
Tommy smiles: I love it. And I know piano chords that would sound good with it  
Jude smiles: great  
Tommy: one question  
Jude: yeah  
Tommy: who is the liar  
Jude: no one really. I was just thinking about if you would ever cheat on me  
Tommy: I wouldn't cheat on you  
Jude smiles: I know..I was just thinking  
Tommy: don't think about stuff like that  
Jude: I wont  
Tommy smiles: well it looks like we are going down to the basement  
Jude smiles: yeah since that's the only room with a piano and another studio   
Tommy smiles: yeah that piano is now officially my favorite piano  
Jude laughs: I wonder why quincy  
Tommy laughs  
Tommy laughs as he stands up. He grabs judes hand and walks out of the studio. As they are walking down the stairs they hear sarah and kwest arguing over who one the game of pool. Jude smiles and tommy laughs and shakes his head and keeps on walking down the stairs.

In the basement…..  
Jude: ok tommy you know you have a lot of stairs when you get tired just by walking down them  
Tommy laughs: yeah you got a point  
He walks over to the other side of the basement where the piano and the studio were at  
Jude: where am I supposed to sit  
Tommy smirks and pats the top of the piano  
Jude laughs: you have got to be kidding me  
Tommy: nope  
Jude smiles and jumps on top of the piano. Tommy smiles at her  
Jude: how are you supposed to play with one hand quincy  
Tommy smiles and takes the sling off. He only feels slight pain  
Jude: put that back on. We have already been over this  
Tommy laughs: well this time I don't feel any pain  
Jude: that's because you have taken the pain killers  
Tommy: exactly  
Jude: but when they wear off you are gonna be in pain  
Tommy: well that just means I will need to take some more  
Jude shakes her head and sighs: fine don't put it back on. Put yourself through pain, I dunt care  
Tommy laughs: ill be fine  
Jude: just play quincy  
Tommy: alright  
He starts playing a few chords. Jude starts singing the first verse. After she is done tommy stops playing  
Tommy: after you sing the chorus the second time I am gonna play really soft as you sing the first two lines of the chorus. Then on the third line im gonna play really loud and you are gonna start singing with a lot more emotion  
Jude: ok  
Tommy: alright  
He starts playing again. When jude gets done with the whole song…  
Tommy: I think we are ready to record superstar  
Jude smiles: ok  
She walks over to the microphone. Tommy walks over the his soundtable and presses a few buttons then walks back over to the piano and pushes it so that it is right next to the soundboard.  
Tommy: use the M87 mic  
Jude: ok  
Tommy: ready?  
Jude: yeah  
Tommy: Liar Liar on 4  
He counts down from four with his fingers. Jude starts singing and tommy starts playing. Tommy smiles at her as he plays. Once they are done tommy quickly gets up from the piano and presses a button on the soundboard  
Jude: was that ok?  
Tommy: uh it could be better  
Jude rolls her eyes: in other words it was really good but you want it to be great  
Tommy smiles: you know me too well  
Jude laughs: yeah quincy  
Tommy smiles and presses another button. He walks over to the piano and holds up four fingers and counts down. Tommy starts to play as jude starts to sing again. Tommy nods his head all through the song. Once jude stops singing he jumps up again and presses the button on the soundboard again  
Tommy: better  
Jude sighs: but again  
Tommy smiles: I know what you are thinking and I am not a perfectionist  
Jude: whatever  
Tommy laughs: this is the last time  
Jude: uh huh  
Tommy smiles and does the routine again.

A hour later….  
Tommy: ok just one more time girl..that was the best take yet  
Jude: quincy I don't care how injured you are right now, if you make me sing that song again im going to put you in more pain than you can imagine  
Tommy laughs: I guess we can take a break  
Jude: good I need something to drink  
Tommy smiles: lets go upstairs then  
Jude: ok  
Tommy grabs the cd. They both walk upstairs and see kwest sarah and Saidie sitting in the front room. Kwest and Saidie on the love seat and sarah on the couch.  
Sarah: hey where have you guys been  
Tommy: downstairs recording a song  
Sarah: I thought your studio was upstairs  
Tommy: the new one is, the old one is still downstairs  
Kwest: how come you didn't use the new one  
Jude: the song I recorded is all piano basically and the only piano he had was downstairs  
Saidie: it takes you guys 3 and a half hours to record a song?  
Jude: well when you are working with a perfectionist  
Tommy: I am not a perfectionist..I just want things…  
Kwest: perfect  
They all laugh  
Tommy: ok so maybe I am a perfectionist when it comes to music, but it always sounds good when I do make her do it over and over again  
Kwest: he's got a point there red  
Sarah: red?  
Jude: my hair used to be red  
Sarah: oh I see  
Saidie: so whats the song sound like?  
Jude: well its not done yet because mr perfectionist over here wants me to record it again  
Tommy: just one more time  
Jude: you have said that atleast 50 times in the last hour  
Tommy smiles: so im a perfectionist, sue me  
Jude laughs: you are a cute perfectionist  
Tommy: thank you. Oh and if you guys want to listen to the cd here it is right here  
Kwest grabs the cd from tommy and puts it in the stereo and presses play. Judes voice fills the room. Tommy concentrates really hard listening closely. Once it is over  
Kwest: T she nailed it  
Tommy looks up and smiles: yeah I guess she did  
Jude smiles: I told you I did  
Tommy: hey I just wanted to make sure everything was right  
Kwest laughs: I bet everything was right the 3rd time she sang the song  
Jude: it was  
Tommy rolls his eyes: I wouldn't go that far  
Sarah walks over and hits tommy on the arm  
Tommy: ow what was that for!  
Sarah: did you cheat on her?  
Tommy: what? No. I didn't  
Saidie walks over and hits him  
Tommy: ow now why did you hit me  
Saidie: did you cheat on me tom?  
Tommy: what? No why do you guys think I have been cheating?  
Sarah: listen to her lyrics mr producer  
Tommy: jude tell them about that song  
Jude laughs: guys he didn't cheat on me and he didn't cheat on Saidie. I wrote that song because I was thinking about how I would feel if he ever did cheat on me  
Sarah: oh  
Tommy: now can I get an apology  
Sarah smiles: sorry tom tom  
Tommy mumbles: yeah  
Saidie: well im not gonna say sorry. Just remember that the next time you say something smart eleck to me  
Tommy smirks: I will  
Kwest laughs  
Tommy: im glad you find me getting hit by two girls in two seconds is funny  
Kwest laughs: it is funny  
Tommy rolls his eyes: jude get your water we are going back downstairs. I dunno why we came up here in the first place  
Jude: because I was thirsty  
Tommy: well hurry up and get something from the kitchen, im going back downstairs  
Jude laughs: ok  
Sarah: sorry tommy  
Tommy: yeah  
Sarah: hey one question  
Tommy: what  
Sarah: why isn't your shoulder in the sling  
Tommy: because it was hard to play the piano with it on  
Sarah: well that's a good excuse but I would still take some more painkillers before you start hurting again  
Tommy: that's not a bad idea  
He walks over and grabs the pills bottle from the coffee table. He opens the bottle and takes two pills out then heads for the kitchen.

In the kitchen….  
Tommy walks in and sees jude sitting on the counter with a water bottle in her hand. Tommy smiles  
Tommy: so when I tell you to hurry up this is what you do?  
Jude laughs: hey be nice. I am the one who just spent the last 2 hours singing my already perfect song over and over and over just to make you happy  
Tommy smiles: yeah I guess you are right. And you did make me happy. I love the song  
Jude smiles: good  
Tommy: now all I have to do is go down there and add a few things to the music and it will be perfecto  
Jude smiles: you are a perfectionist and a workaholic  
Tommy smiles: when you say it like that it sounds bad  
Jude: it is bad!  
Tommy: no it isn't, its just..a gift  
Jude smiles and jumps off the counter: yeah a gift you use to much  
Tommy: hey its not my fault I need everything to be perfect  
Jude: yes it is  
Tommy: you sure weren't complaining earlier this morning  
Jude smiles: I…well…that was different  
Tommy laughs: sure Harrison  
Jude: lets just go back to the basement  
Tommy: right behind ya  
They walk out of the kitchen and silently passed Saidie kwest and sarah who were too busy watching something on tv.

Downstairs….  
Jude: so what am I supposed to do  
Tommy: sit there and look pretty  
Jude smiles: im tired of doing that  
Tommy: well you could write lyrics to a new song  
Jude: not a bad idea  
Tommy: I told you I always have good ideas  
Jude: im just gonna go overt here and write  
Tommy laughs: ok

30 minutes later…..  
Tommy sits back in his chair, happy with the way the song sounded. Kwest and jude were right. She did nail it. And now it sounded even better with the drums he just added. He looked over and saw jude laying on the piano 2 feet away from him. She seemed to be concentrating really hard on her lyrics. Tommy smiles. Tommys Thoughts: she looks so pretty when she is hard at work and concentrating hard. Tommy stands up and puts the cover back on the soundboard. He looks back over at jude and sits down. Jude could feel his eyes on her so she looked up  
Jude: what  
Tommy smiles: nothing  
Jude: why were you staring at me  
Tommy smirks: cause your hot  
Jude laughs: thank you quincy  
Tommy smiles: no you don't get it, you are really hot right now  
Jude catches on: oh no quincy, you know what happened last time  
Tommy: but I recovered  
Jude: yeah but it took a trip to the hospital, a sundae, and a extra dose if painkillers  
Tommy laughs: but it was worth it  
Jude smiles: I guess  
Tommy: I seem to remember someone having a hot steamy dream about having sex on a soundboard…do you know who that someone is?  
Jude smiles and gets up from the piano: I might  
Tommy laughs as jude walks over to him and sits on his lap. She leans down and kisses him fully on the lips. Tommy quickly starts to respond. He runs his tongue along her bottom lip awaiting entrance into her mouth. She allows him in. her hands start to go through his hair. Tommy stands up with jude in his arms and sits her on the soundboard. He gets on top of her…….

Upstairs…..  
Sarah: what time is it?  
Saidie: 6 something  
Kwest: yes!  
Saidie laughs: excited much?  
Kwest tries to cover up: no no, just my uh..favorite show come on at 6:30  
Saidie: uh huh  
Kwest: it does!  
Sarah: and whats the name of your favorite show  
Kwest: uh..uh…did you guys hear T callin my name?  
Saidie and sarah: nope  
Kwest: oh..well uh im going to go in the kitchen and get something to drink  
Sarah: ill go with you  
Saidie: well I guess im going too because its no fun being by yourself  
Kwest and sarah laugh as they all stand up and walk into the kitchen

In the kitchen….  
Saidie: how long have jude in tommy been down there  
Kwest: since they left from up here?  
Saidie: yeah  
Sarah: about a hour and a half  
Saidie: how much more work could be needed on her song  
Kwest: trust me, this is T we are talking about. He probably still made her record it over again and now he is messing with the beat  
Saidie shakes her head: who knew tommy was such a perfectionist  
Sarah: I did. He's always been like that and its annoying  
Kwest laughs: try working with him  
Sarah: wouldn't dream of it  
They all laugh

Downstairs…..  
Tommy lays on top of jude hot, sweaty, and out of breath. Jude lays under tommy in a daze, trying to find words. Once their breathing is back to normal….  
Tommy: now are you complaining about me being a perfectionist?  
Jude laughs and rolls her eyes but still cant say anything so she just answers him with a kiss. Their little kiss turns into a 15 minute make out session. Jude breaks away, trying to receive the oxygen that she had just lost  
Jude: whoever said being a perfectionist was a bad thing was wrong  
Tommy laughs: I know you were wrong, and Saidie was wrong and kwest was wrong..everyone was wrong except for me  
Jude: I guess  
Tommy smiles then stands up and starts looking for his pajama bottoms. Jude starts to look for her clothes that we scattered everywhere. Once they are fully clothed, well jude atleast, tommy walks over to wear he took of his sling and puts it back on  
Jude smiles: feeling the pain?  
Tommy: oh yeah. I guess the painkillers arent that strong  
Jude: or maybe you just need to follow the rules quincy  
Tommy smiles: yeah that too  
Jude: im thirsty  
Tommy: again?  
Jude smirks: well its your fault im thirsty  
Tommy laughs: you have a point there….I just hate going upstairs  
Jude rolls her eyes: well you have to  
Tommy: fine  
They both walk upstairs. They see that kwest Saidie and sarah arent in the front room so they figure they must be in the kitchen

In the kitchen….  
Tommy and jude walk in and see sarah and Saidie sitting on the stools next to the counter and kwest standing up pouring rum into some glasses filled with coke  
Jude: drinking already?  
Sarah: it is after 7, it is late enough  
Jude: I guess  
Tommy smirks: for you sarah it is always late enough  
Sarah smiles: ill take that as a compliment  
Tommy smiles: it is…in a way  
Saidie: well I want vodka  
Kwest: at 7:20 p.m.?  
Saidie: yes and I want it to be a shot  
Kwest laughs and shakes his head: ok Saidie. Suit yourself  
Saidie just smiles: thank you  
Tommy: your sister is gonna be wasted before 9  
Saidie smiles: that's the plan  
Jude shakes her head as she walks over to the refrigerator and grabs another water bottle  
Kwest: hmmm nice red marks on your chest T  
Tommy: huh?  
Saidie: he is referring to the red marks on your chest and sides that weren't there earlier  
Tommy: oh I uh..sarah a little help here  
Sarah smiles: I was wondering about your hair cause it is way messier than usual  
Saidie: makeout hair  
Tommy turns to jude: you see this is why I never want to be in the same room with them. They even turn my little sister against me  
Jude laughs: im sorry but I was thirsty  
Saidie: thirsty from what  
Jude and tommy: singing  
Sarah laughs. She could tell they were struggling  
Sarah: her voice does sound strained  
Kwest: that's probably not from singing, that's probably from  
Tommy cuts him off: jude do you have enough water yet?  
Jude laughs: yeah  
Tommy: well good cause I am going in the front room  
Jude: right behind ya  
Tommy: and as for you three…he starts to smirk have fun tonight  
Kwest smiles: we will  
Tommy and jude shake their heads as they leave the room. Saidie picks up the vodka that was in the shot glass and chugs it down  
Saidie: one down, 30 to go  
Kwest: tonight is gonna be fun  
Sarah: and who knows what surprises are going to happen……

Ok so I leave you there. Im really sorry you guys didn't get to read the post a thon while it was happening this weekend, but my dads computer didn't have Microsoft word so I had to use Microsoft works word and fanfiction doesn't allow entries from Microsoft works. But now im at school so I just copied and pasted all my chapters to Microsoft word so you guys can read them. I hope you guys enjoy! Please review and tell me if you like it or hate it


	57. Chapter 57

Kwest smiles: you know its funny you should say that

Sarah: it is?

Kwest: yeah  
Saidie: why

Kwest: no reason. Its just funny that she would say that

Sarah: what are you hiding west west

Kwest just smiles at her

Saidie: you are going to make this into some kinky fantasy of yours aren't you?

Kwest laughs: no that would mean that I would have had to have fantasies about you

Saidie: and you haven't?

Kwest: sarah you will find out my surprise later tonight…I promise

Sarah: nice job changing the subject and your quote unquote surprise better be good

Kwest smirks: oh it will be good

Sarah laughs and shakes her head

Saidie: sarah I just remembered you said something earlier

Sarah: ok…

Saidie: you said tommy taught you everything you know

Sarah: ok eww I didn't mean it like that…I just meant that he taught me everything about sex..not..

Saidie: ok I got you

Kwest: I remember those sex talks you and T used to have

Sarah laughs: yeah because we would have them when we thought you were asleep

Kwest smiles: and I wasn't

Saidie: so what all did tommy teach you

Kwest: oh you will find out tonight

Sarah: ok when you say it like that you make me sound like a prostitute

Kwest smirks; hey you said it not me

Sarah hits him hard

Kwest: ouch! I don't know who hits harder, you or jude

Saidie: jude trust me..i would know

Kwest laughs: yeah you would know

Saidie: hey me and her don't fight that much

Kwest: yeah just 23 hours out of a 24 hour day

Sarah laughs

Saidie: im glad we amuse you

Kwest: I got something that will amuse the both of you

Sarah: uh

Saidie: hey…

Kwest laughs: I didn't mean it like that

Sarah: oh ok good

Kwest smiles and shakes his head as he walks out of the kitchen. Sarah and saidie are curious and follow him

Upstairs in tommys room….

Jude is sitting in a chair on the other side of the room and tommy is sitting on the bed. Tommy looks over at jude and smiles

Tommy: Harrison what is wrong with this picture?

Jude smiles: nothing is wrong; I just think it is better for the both of us if I stay in the chair

Tommy smirks: why

Jude: you know why

Tommy smiles: ok maybe I do but that still doesn't mean you can't just sit on the other side of the bed

Jude: tommy I have never actually just sat on that bed with you on it

Tommy smirks: ok so how about you sit and I lay

Jude hesitantly: ok if you really want me to sit on the bed that bad

Tommy smiles at her and pats the spot next to him

Jude smiles and walks over and sits down on the bed, the opposite side from where he was sitting. Tommy smiles and lies down. Jude looks over at him. She just noticed how good he looked without his shirt on. And the patches on his forehead still looked cute on him. She turns around so that she is facing him

Tommy smiles: hi

Jude smiles: hi

Tommy: you can turn on the tv if you want

Jude smiles and stands up and goes over to the tv and turns it on. She picks up the remote and walks back over to the bed, sitting closer to tommy then before. Tommy smiles at her and runs his finger on his leg

Jude: hey what did I tell you about that  
Tommy: sorry

Jude smiles at him: learn self control

Tommy: Im trying to

Jude: uh huh

Tommy: I am

Jude: ok..what movies do you have?

Tommy: uh musical movies and..i dunno different stuff

Jude: what dvd is in there right now?

Tommy: I dunno…find out

Jude: how do you switch it to dvd

Tommy: presses the button on the remote jude

Jude smirks: ha ha…which button

Tommy sighs and points out the right button on the remote.

Jude: thank you

Tommy: can I get a reward

Jude smiles and rolls her eyes: you are hopeless

Tommy: I know  
Jude shakes her head and presses the button on the remote that tommy had showed her. Suddenly images of people in very flexible positions popped up

Jude: uh…..  
Tommy: uh..thats…not…that's not mine

Jude: uh huh sure quincy

Tommy: it isn't! its..kwests

Jude: liar liar

Tommy smirks: cute, but it really isn't mine

Jude: then whose is it

Tommy: its kwests

Jude: would you lie to me

Tommy: no

Jude: ok then so kwest is a big pervert

Tommy: tell me about it

Jude: but wait

Tommy: what

Jude: if this is kwests then why is it in your dvd

Tommy: that's been in there for like 6 months

Jude: oh I see

Tommy smirks and looks at the tv: yeah im seeing a whole lot of things

Jude laughs and hits him with a pillow: you are seeing a whole lot of life scarring things

Tommy: no seeing my Jamie without a shirt on is life scarring, this is just life

Jude laughs: I guess

They get quiet and just watch what was on the screen.  
Tommy: you can change it if you wan—

Jude interrupts: be quiet quincy  
Tommy smirks: what?

Jude: I am learning here

Tommy starts laughing: tell me you did not just say that

Jude smiles: I am learning

Tommy smiles and shakes his head: well you sit there and learn, then when you are don't he starts to smirk teach me what you learned

Jude smiles: if you are lucky

Tommy laughs: tommy q is always lucky

Jude: half of Canada knows that

Tommy: very funny

Jude: sssshhh

Tommy smiles and shakes his head as he watches jude watch the screen intently. After a while tommy turned his head and starts watching too..trying not to think of him and jude in those positions. He wasn't doing a good job. He sits up and puts a pillow on his lap and starts biting his fingernail trying not to think or hear what was going on the dvd. Jude could tell he was loosing it so she decided to play with him. (a/n haha lol) she turned up the volume so that the woman's moans we louder. Tommy turns and sits on the side of the bed and starts to bounce his leg up and down. Jude smiles. She figured she had messed with him enough. She walks over to the tv and turns it off. Tommy looks up at her

Tommy: thank you

Jude laughs: you know its sad to know that guys have little self control

She walks over to him and stands right in front of him

Tommy: jude..could you..not..look at me right now?

Jude laughs: why not

Tommy: because I wont be able to control myself

Jude smirks: oh really?

Tommy looks up at her: yes really  
Jude: ok well im just gonna go and clean my belly button ring

She lifts up her shirt, knowing it would drive him crazy. tommy groans and grbas her by the waist and throws her on the bed. he smiles and gets on top of her and starts kissing her

Downstairs….

Sarah: what do you have up your sleeve now kwest

Kwest smirks: this

He turns on the tv

Saidie: omg…..

that's all I could get out right now. sorry guys. its extremely short but im really sick. last night I had to go to the hospital. but here is your small update I hope you like. sorry again about it being so short. TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	58. Chapter 58

Sarah: you did not…how did you…kwest…omg

Kwest starts to laugh

Saidie: kwest that's you…and sarah…and..some blonde

Kwest smiling: yeah that was a tape of me and sarah's first threesome

Sarah: i…uh…how in the hell did you get this!

Kwest laughs: ive always had it

Sarah: you what! So in other words you have been watching this for 6 years?

Saidie: kwest my nails are about to have some serious contact with you face

Kwest: whoa whoa whoa…wait second. I just found the tape yesterday

Sarah: why did you look for it all of a sudden  
Kwest: well you were back in town and we were talking about the threesome and I remembered I had the tape so I started to look for it

Saidie: hmmm I guess that's a good enough explanation

Sarah: yeah as long as you haven't been watching it by yourself like a pervert

Kwest smirks: no I have a life and it doesn't consist of watching homemade pornos with me starring in them

Saidie laughs: ok he has a point

Sarah: since when did you get a life?

Kwest: since i…I mean I have always had a life!

Sarah starts laughing: yeah ill just let you have that one west west

Kwest smirks: you know what sarah beara I tried to be nice and bring back good..very good..great memories but you just have to be so damn smart eleck

Sarah smiles: it's a gift

Kwest rolls his eyes: yeah sure

Saidie laughs and sits down on the couch: well now since I have calmed down I think im just gonna sit here and watch the does air quotes movie

Kwest smiles: im going to go get something else to drink

Sarah: get me something too

Saidie: and me

Kwest: anything else you guys want me to do? Wash your car? Clean your shoes?

Sarah: yeah leave

Saidie starts laughing as kwest acts like he is about to strangle sarah.

Upstairs…..

Tommy and jude lay next to each other hot, sweaty and out of breath. Jude tried to come up with words but found herself even more speechless then before. Tommy found himself lying there with a smile on his face. After a few moments he turns and looks at jude who is fanning herself. Tommy smiles widely at her

Tommy: you asked for it

Jude tries to talk but words wont come out of her mouth. Tommy laughs  
Tommy: you did. I told you not to look at me but you did

Jude laughs: i…you…wow

Tommy smiles: thank you

Jude smiles at him: that..how..why..i mean

Tommy: hey you had some part in it too

Jude smiles: I guess you are right

Tommy smiles: we should watch pornos more often

Jude laughs: yeah I think we found a new thing to do on the weekends

Tommy laughs: that's an adventure for me

Jude smiles and rests her head on tommys chest. Tommy smiles and starts to run his fingers through her hair. Jude's Thoughts: ok whoa. I mean tommy was never ever bad in bed, but this was…wow. He has never been like that before..atleast with me…and he said I have some part in it?...thats fine with me starts to smiles I guess I did in a way..that porno really helped..i cant believe I just said that…I have only been dating him for 2 months and im already thinking, talking, and acting dirty…but that's fine with him…oh god I cant believe I just said that…what is tom quincy doing to me?...

Tommy looks at her and smiles. He can tell she is deep in thought about something. Jude looks up and sees him smiling at her  
Jude: what?

Tommy smiling: you look cute when you are deep in thought?

Jude: I do?

Tommy: yeah. What were you thinking about

Jude: I was thinking about how you have turned me into a complete pervert

Tommy: moi?

Jude: don't go all French on me now quincy. You know you have turned me into a pervert

Tommy smirks: just by having sex with you?

Jude laughs: yeah that is mainly the reason

Tommy: fine I just wont have sex with you anymore

Jude laughs and rolls her eyes: I'd like to see how long that will last

Tommy: hey it will last a long time because you know…I have..self..control

Jude laughs: you cant even say it without stuttering

Tommy: I do..i knew you for a whole year before we hooked up and I didn't even kiss you..or do the things I was really thinking about doing to you

Jude: ahem..you kissed me once

Tommy: ok so I lost self control once

Jude smiles: yeah you did good for a year

Tommy smiles: ok then

Jude: but now since we are together I bet you couldn't last without having sex with me

Tommy: I resent that. Yes I could

Jude: ok…starting now  
Tommy: alright

Jude smiles at him. Tommy smiles back looking into her eyes. Tommy leans down and kisses jude. He starts to deepen the kiss but he remembers the bet they just made. He knew this would lead to him wanting to have sex so he pulled away

Tommy wiping his lips: starting now

Jude laughs: ok

Tommy: ok

There is a moment of silence

Tommy: so what do people who are in a relationship without sex do?  
Jude laughs: not each other

Tommy smirks: adorable

Jude laughs: I know I am

Tommy: wanna go downstairs and see what kwest saidie and sarah are doing?

Jude: I guess

Tommy smirks: hopefully they aren't doing each other

Jude laughs: yeah that would just be a bit disturbing to watch  
Tommy: a bit? That's my sister and my best friend. Its way more that just a bit disturbing

Jude: well that would be my sister and sister-in-law

Tommy looks up: you are right…I really wish they would rethink this whole threesome thing

Jude: maybe they will

Tommy shakes his head: once sarah's mind is made up about something she doesn't change it. starts to smirk kinda like someone else I know

Jude: hmm whoever could that person be

Tommy: oh I dunno she is a used-to-be red head and she's really cute and she is a great singer and a half way good driver

Jude: you see I knew who you were talking about until you said that last comment

Tommy laughs as he puts on his pajama bottoms. Jude starts to get dressed also

2 minutes later….

Tommy: you ready?

Jude: yeah

She grabs his hand but tommy pulls away

Tommy: uh can we not touch  
Jude laughs: why not

Tommy: you know why…the second you touch me I become vulnerable

Jude laughs: that's a good thing

Tommy: uh uh…that's a bad thing..for me

Jude: yeah you are right

They walk out of the room side by side, but not touching.

Downstairs…..

Tommy and jude walk downstairs and see kwest sarah and saidie sitting on the same couch watching something on tv. Before they even get into the room tommy can hear moans coming from the tv. He stops, sighs, and hits his head against the wall

Tommy groaning: why me

Jude laughs: looks like im going to win this bet real quick

Tommy: yeah you are probably right

Jude smiles at him as they continue to walk towards the front room. Once they are in the front room they look at the tv. They are surprised to see that it is kwest and sarah and another girl on the screen. Tommy flinches then puts his hands over his eyes

Tommy: oh great….now im really scarred for life

Jude laughs as saidie sarah and kwest jump. They hadn't realized that tommy and jude were in the room

Kwest: how long have you guys been standing there

Tommy: long enough dude

Sarah: well you should of said something

Jude: don't worry we will next time

Saidie: good

Sarah: tom tom why isn't your arm in the sling

Kwest smirks: it looks like they have been doing a little something of their own

Saidie: you guys cant last 2 minutes

Tommy mumbles: now I have to

Saidie: what?

Jude smiles: we made a bet..he says he can last a long time without sex

Tommy: I can

Kwest laughs: good luck T

Saidie: jude can I talk to you for a minute?

Jude: yeah

They walk into the hallway

Saidie: I know a way you can defiantly win this bet

Jude: im listening

Saidie:……………………

Ok that's all I can get out right now. I am feeling a little bit better. Thanks for the bumps and the nice compliments. I appreciate it. Here is your really short post. Sorry guys but im still trying. Ill try and get some out tomorrow. Please tell me if you like it or hate it. TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	59. Chapter 59

Tommy smiling widely: jude harrison, I knew you were kinky when you were drunk but I did not know you were kinky when you were sober  
Jude: those are not mine quincy  
Tommy smirks: you don't have to lie. I thinks its cool that you have them  
Jude starting to smile: they really arent mine  
Tommy: you mean to tell me that these pink furry handcuffs are not yours?  
Jude: yes..hello pink is far from my favorite color  
Tommy: oh yeah your right. Damn that's a disappointment  
Jude laughs: sorry ill buy some of my own…its on my to do list  
Tommy smiles: good..but if they arent yours then they must be..  
Jude: saidies  
Tommy: damn I shouldn't of broken up with her  
Jude hits him: hey!  
Tommy laughs: I was just joking  
He goes back to searching through her bottom drawer  
Jude: is this what you were doing the whole time I was in the bathroom  
Tommy looks up and smirks: yes and I love your top drawer  
Jude smiles and rolls her eyes: you would look there first  
Tommy: duh harrison  
Jude: well you could atleast do that when im not in the room  
Tommy: well I already starte--  
He stops talking when he sees something else that catches his eye. He smiles and picks it up.  
Jude's jaw drops: I…now you know those arent mine  
Tommy: you mean to tell me that these extra large condoms are not yours?  
Jude: no  
Tommy smirks: isn't it a coincidence that these are the condoms I use?  
Jude: actually yes it is  
Tommy smiles: these are yours  
Jude: no they are saidies  
Tommy: uh huh  
Jude: they are!  
Tommy: why does she have her stuff in here  
Jude: because mom goes through her stuff  
Tommy: she doesn't go through yours?  
Jude: she never has a reason too but with Saidie  
Tommy: yeah  
Jude: yep  
Tommy smiles: I really shouldn't of broken up with Saidie  
Jude: ok if you say that one more time I can guarantee you that you are going to have more than a fractured shoulder  
Tommy laughs: I was joking  
Jude: well I wasn't  
Tommy smirks: you are cute when you are feisty  
Jude smiles: thank you  
Tommy smiles at her before returning his attention back to the drawer. He looks and sees things that a bachelor would have. He finds a second set of handcuffs. His starts laughing once he finds something else  
Jude: why are you laughing  
Tommy looks up and shows her the whip  
Jude: omg  
Tommy laughs: wow your sister..she..I think she is taking this experimenting thing a little bit too far  
Jude: uh yeah  
Tommy smiles and bites his lip: you wanna experiment?  
Jude laughs: I still have a whole year until im in college…if I even go  
Tommy smirks: well consider this practice for college  
Jude: uh…  
Tommy smiles: you know practice makes perfect, jude  
Jude laughs: you are absolutely right  
Tommy smiles and puts the whip back in the drawer  
Jude: I thought we were gonna use that  
Tommy smiles widely: no we arent gonna use that but we are gonna use the handcuffs  
Jude starts laughing: you are gonna enjoy this arent you?  
Tommy: I think you will find it pleasurable too  
Jude smiles: whatever you say quincy  
Tommy smiles at her as he walks over to her. He puts his hands on her waist and kisses her. Jude smiles and starts pushing him back to the bed, never breaking the kisses. Tommy doesn't get a chance to sit down on her bed because jude pushes him and makes him fall down. Tommy chuckles as he continues to kiss her. Jude smiles and gets on top of him. Tommy removes her shirt. Jude helps him out by removing her bra on her own. Tommy smiles. Jude smiles down at him and removes his shirt. Tommy reaches for his belt buckle but jude puts her hands on top of his  
Jude: allow me  
Tommy smiles: as you wish ms harrison  
Jude smiles at him and unbuckles his belt. she then unbuttons and unzips his pants. As she does this tommy is unbuttoning her pants also. Tommy flips jude over so that he is top of her. Jude smiles. She loved it when he was forceful. Tommy smiles also. He reaches down and pulls judes pants off leaving her in her black panties. Tommy removes his pants and boxers. He then reaches for the handcuffs. He smiles widely  
Jude: oh god  
Tommy keeps smiling and doesn't say anything. He puts judes arms above her head. He takes the handcuffs and puts them on her wrists.  
Tommy: too tight?  
Jude: no its fine  
Tommy smiles: ok then  
He starts to kiss his way down her stomach. When he reaches her panties he takes them off by using his teeth. Jude giggles. Tommy looks up at her and smiles. He reaches for something in his pants pocket then returns to jude. He is about to enter her when he thinks of something. He gets a smirk on his face  
Jude: what are you thinking quincy?  
Tommy: nothing  
Jude: uh huh  
Tommy smiles and removes the handcuffs from one of her wrists. He puts the other cuff on one of the poles of her bed frame. He smiles at her then stands up and gets into the drawer and pulls out the second set of handcuffs. Jude looks at him and smiles  
Jude: do you really think my arms can stretch that far  
Tommy smirks: we are about to find out  
Jude smiles and rolls her eyes as tommy puts one of the cuffs on her wrist. He stretches judes arm out. It surprisingly did reach the second pole of her bed frame. Tommy smiles  
Tommy: see I told you it would  
Jude rolls her eyes: shut up  
Tommy smiles at her then gets back in between her legs  
Jude smiles: let the fun begin  
Tommy smiled and tookt hat as his cue. He entered her in one swift thrust……

At tommy's house…  
Saidie is sitting on the edge of the bed giggling. Kwest and sarah look at her  
Kwest: did I say something funny?  
Sarah: no but I think the alcohol is finally getting to her  
Kwest laughs: great  
Sarah: anyways..back to your surprise  
Kwest: oh right. He picks up the bag and pulls out a box  
Sarah: wow a box was your surprise?  
Kwest smirks: open it genius  
Sarah opens it and finds a silk scarf  
Saidie: a scarf is your surprise?  
Sarah: I get it. He is gonna tie one of us up with the scarf  
Saidie smiles: I like the way you think baby  
Sarah laughs and rolls her eyes  
Saidie: hey I have some handcuffs at home  
Kwest: really?  
Sarah: that would be so cool  
Kwest: you think?  
Sarah: hell yeah  
Kwest laughs: I miss you wild sara beara  
Sarah laughs: I am miss able  
Saidie: im going to go to my house and get the cuffs and the whip and the --  
Kwest: you have a whip?  
Saidie: yes….  
Sarah laughs: I defiantly found my new best friend  
Kwest rolls her eyes: yeah  
Saidie: ok ill be back  
Kwest: oh no you don't  
Saidie: huh?  
Kwest: you are in no condition to drive  
Saidie: but I wanna go get the handcuffs  
Kwest: fine..Ill drive you  
Sarah: so I am supposed to sit here and entertain myself?  
Kwest: uh…yeah  
Sarah rolls her eyes: great  
Kwest smiles: just uh..think happy thoughts  
Sarah laughs: you and tommy have been friends for too long  
Kwest: yeah I have been getting that a lot lately  
Sarah: im sure you have  
Kwest: ha  
Sarah: do me a favor?  
Kwest: what  
Sarah: tommys painkillers are on the coffee table in the front room. Will you give them to him because I know he is gonna be in pain since him and jude are..well you know  
Kwest: yeah I know. Ill give them to him  
Sarah: thank you  
Kwest: no problem  
Saidie: are we going?  
Kwest: yes Saidie…she is impatient when she is drunk  
Saidie: I heard that  
Kwest: sorry lets go  
Saidie: we'll be right back sarah  
Sarah: ok  
Saidie grabs her drink and walks to the bedroom door.  
Kwest: bye sarah beara  
Sarah: bye west west  
Kwest laughs as him and Saidie leave the room. Kwest stops in the front room as the were walking to the front door. He sees the painkillers sitting on the coffee table and grabs them. He then turns back to Saidie and smiles  
Saidie: we are taking your car?  
Kwest: I wouldn't be caught dead driving your car  
Saidie: I usually would be caught dead riding in your car  
Kwest laughs: ouch  
Saidie smiles: you started it  
Kwest: yeah I guess I did  
Saidie: uh huh  
Kwest opens tommys front door for her  
Saidie: thank you  
Kwest: uh huh  
Saidie giggles and kwest shakes his head.

In jude's room…..  
Tommy thrusts one last time and makes him and jude climax. He collapses on jude, putting his head on her chest. They both are breathing heavily. Jude tries to form a thought but can. Tommy is trying to work up enough strength to move. After a few moments they both are almost fully recovered  
Jude: I see why Saidie has these handcuffs  
Tommy laughs: I told you they would be fun  
He lifts himself up and reaches up and takes the handcuffs off of her wrists. He puts them on the bed and lays down next to her. Jude sighs  
Tommy: so I take it you enjoyed it  
Jude smiles: that's one word for it  
Tommy laughs then realizes the pain he has in his shoulder. He tries to hide.  
Tommy: uhm can I take a shower  
Jude: yeah you know where its at  
Tommy smiles: oh yeah I remember..I like those memories  
Jude laughs: pervert  
Tommy: says the girl who watched a porno earlier so that she could learn things  
Jude laughs: shut up quincy  
Tommy smiles at her as he gets up and walks out of her room. Two seconds after he leaves the room he walks back in  
Jude: that was the quickest shower ever  
Tommy smirks: I just wanted to tell you that you can feel free to join me  
Jude smiles: I might…just let me recover a little bit more  
Tommy smiles at her then leaves the room again. Jude smiles and stretches out on her bed. She closed her eyes and started to relax…

In the Harrison driveway….  
Saidie: where are we  
Kwest: at your house Saidie  
Saidie: oh right..why?  
Kwest: because you are going to get the handcuffs and whip and whatever else you got up there  
Saidie giggles: oh right  
Kwest: yeah hurry up  
Saidie: ok  
She stumbles out of the car. She slams the door accidentally. She then tries to walk straight to her door.

Upstairs…  
Jude opens her eyes when she hears a car door. Her heart skips a beat. Jude's Thoughts: oh god please tell me that that is not mom and dave..dan..don whatever his name is..I just hope its not them…..  
She gets up and looks out her window. She sees that its kwests car so she figures it is probably Saidie. Jude quickly picks up some of the clothes that were on the floor and threw put them on. She rushes downstairs…

Downstairs…  
Just as she reaches the bottom step she sees Saidie stumbling in through the door. Saidie looks at her and smiles  
Jude: arent you supposed to be naked by now?  
Saidie giggles: yes but I have to get something from your room  
Jude: oh really?  
Just then she hears the bathroom door open. Jude's Thoughts: great he chooses now of all times to take a 10 minute shower…..  
Saidie: was that tommy?  
Jude: uh…yeah…look Saidie whatever it is you need I will go get it for you  
Saidie: no no..no..Ill get it  
Jude sighs as Saidie pushes by her and starts to go up the steps. Midway up Saidie stops  
Saidie: whew these are a lot of stairs  
Jude: yeah saides  
Saidie giggles and starts to make her way up the stairs again. Once she gets upstairs she goes into judes room  
Jude: you need something in my room?  
Saidie looks at judes bed: you know I have some handcuffs exactly like that  
Jude: uh…interesting  
Saidie: yeah…  
She goes down to the bottom drawer and pulls out the whip and the packs of condoms.   
Saidie: have you seen any pink furry handcuffs  
Jude rolls her eyes. She didn't think it was possible for her sister to get any more blonde, but she was proven wrong. Tommy was standing, with no towel on, at the doorway dripping wet with a amused look on his face.   
Jude: here Saidie  
She goes over and grabs one pair of the handcuffs from the bed  
Saidie: thank you where did you find them?  
Jude: they were on the bed  
Saidie: oh…hey I get what was going on…you and tommy used them  
Jude: cant get nothing past you saides  
Saidie giggles: nope  
Jude rolls her eyes as Saidie turns around. She sees tommy standing naked and dripping wet in front of her. Judes jaw drops  
Saidie: giggling: wow  
Jude pushes Saidie out of her room  
Jude: bye Saidie  
Saidie: jude he is big  
Jude: yeah I know  
Saidie: I shouldn't have broken up with him…I mean kwest isn't even that big  
Jude: thank you so much for giving me images of kwest  
Saidie: he is out in the car…wanna see?  
Tommy starts laughing.  
Jude: no saides  
They hear kwest blowing the horn  
Saidie: anyone else here a horn?  
Jude: yeah that's kwest telling you to hurry up  
Saidie: ok..I gotta go bye bye  
Jude: yeah bye saides  
Saidie smirks: have fun  
She starts to giggle again as she makes her way down the stairs and out the front door. She turns around and sees that tommy was still laughing  
Jude: now what the hell were you doing  
Tommy innocently: what?  
Jude: don't act all innocent. Why didn't you have a towel on  
Tommy: because I couldn't find one  
Jude: so you come to my room where me and my sister are naked and dripping wet to find one?  
Tommy: basically yeah  
Jude laughs and shakes her head  
Tommy: I just wanted to mess with her  
Jude: you succeed  
Tommy smirks: I know…but she wont remember it tomorrow  
Jude: that's a good thing  
Tommy: I guess..why was she here  
Jude: she came to pick up her kinky belongings that I was wrongfully accused of owning  
Tommy: hey that is every guys dream   
Jude: what?  
Tommy: the thought of having a girlfriend having kinky things makes every guy happy..in many ways and areas  
Jude laughs: which just proves my point that all guys have a one tracked mine  
Tommy: well yeah  
Jude laughs…..

Outside…..  
Saidie gets into the car giggling.  
Kwest: I bet nothing is even funny  
Saidie: yeah huh…they used my handcuffs  
Kwest: who…tommy and jude  
Saidie giggles again and nods her head  
Kwest laughs: alright T  
Saidie continues to giggle. Kwest shakes his head. Then he notices the painkillers that were in his cup holder  
Kwest: damn I forgot to tell you to give these to tommy  
Saidie: ooo pills  
Kwest shakes his head: never mind…I will give them to him  
Saidie: ill just wait here  
Kwest: ok..and Saidie..don't mess with anything  
Saidie: I wont…  
Kwest sighs and gets out of his car and jogs up to the front door and knocks.

Upstairs…  
Jude: was that someone knocking?  
Tommy: yeah it is probably kwest  
Jude smiles: why don't you go down there and answer it  
Tommy: yeah and scar my best friend for life  
Jude laughs: ill get it..you just..get dressed  
Tommy: in what?  
Jude: find something  
Tommy smirks: I get to look through your drawers again?  
Jude smiles: no but you get to look through my closet  
Tommy: good enough for me  
Jude: ok  
She walks out of the room leaving tommy alone yet again. Tommy smiles and walks into her closet and starts searching for clothes.

Downstairs….  
Jude opens the door and sees kwest holding a pill bottle  
Kwest: sarah wanted me to give these to tommy  
Jude: gotta love sarah  
Kwest laughs: I know..is he already in pain  
Jude: I think he is  
Kwest: ok well here you  
Jude: someones in a rush  
Kwest smiles: yeah  
Jude smiles and shakes her head: have fun kwest  
Kwest: oh I will and btw I love your clothes  
Jude: what?  
She looks down and sees that she is wearing tommys shirt and her jeans but tommys shirt was inside out and backwards  
Jude smiles and blushes: oh  
Kwest laughs: bye red  
Jude: bye west west  
Kwest smiles at her as he gets in his car. Jude smiles back as she closes the door. She walks back upstairs

In her room….  
Jude walks in and sees that tommy is wearing his boxers and is looking out the window. He turns around and sees that jude had reentered the room. Jude holds up the pill bottle  
Tommy: sarah  
Jude smiles: yep  
Tommy: that's my favorite sister  
Jude: she is your only sister  
Tommy: potato potato..tomorrow is gonna suck  
Jude: why  
Tommy: because she is leaving  
Jude: already?  
Tommy: yeah…  
He looks back out the window  
Tommy: come here girl…tell me if you see what I see  
Jude: o-k……

Back at tommys house…..  
Kwest helps giggling Saidie through the door.  
Saidie: thank you  
Kwest: yep  
Saidie: where is sarah  
Kwest: good question..SARAH!  
There was no answer  
Saidie: oh sarah!  
Still no answer  
Kwest: where the hell did she go  
Just them sarah comes walking up the hallway  
Sarah: hey  
Kwest: hey..why didn't you answer us the first time we called  
Sarah: I didn't hear you  
Kwest: how could you not hear me..it echoed  
Sarah: well I didn't  
Kwest could tell that she was buzzing. He smiled  
Sarah: I found the perfect place for our threesome  
Kwest and Saidie: where  
Sarah: follow me…..


	60. Chapter 60

Jude: omg please tell me that that is not…  
Tommy: your ex-boyfriend? Uh yeah it is  
Jude: eww is that…  
Tommy: gothic girl patsy..yeah again  
Jude: eww talk about life scarring images  
Tommy starts laughing: I did not know that Andrews wasn't a virgin  
Jude: I didn't either..I was happy thinking that he was..now this..this..is just wrong..really wrong  
Tommy laughs: lets stop watching now  
Jude: I wish I would of never started to watch it  
Tommy: sorry but I just had to make sure I was seeing things  
Jude: uh huh  
Tommy shudders: ugh Andrews  
Jude: and a goth  
Tommy: I think im gonna have nightmares tonight  
Jude: join the club…new subject please  
Tommy: uh..what did kwest say when he brought the painkillers over?  
Jude: he just said that sarah wanted him to bring them over  
Tommy: ok  
Jude smirks: nice clothes tommy  
Tommy laughs: hey I was just halfway dressed when I seen that disturbing site across the street  
Jude: so you found something to wear in my closet?  
Tommy: not really…but ill be more than happy to look again  
Jude laughs: no you are lucky I let you go in there the first time  
Tommy innocently: but its not like I will search through your stuff or anything  
Jude: you know if I didn't hear the sarcasm in your voice I really would have believed you  
Tommy laughs: damn  
Jude: ill go see if my dad has anymore clothes left in my parents' room  
Tommy: ok and im going to go down to the kitchen and get some water so I can take the painkillers  
Jude: why don't you just wear the damn sling quincy  
Tommy smirks: because I have an extremely hot girlfriend who makes me loose control every 5 minutes  
Jude laughs: that was a compliment right?  
Tommy smiles: of course  
Jude: ok  
She walks towards him and gives him a light kiss on the lips, then walks down the hallway to her moms room. Tommy smiles at her as she is walking down the stairs. He could feel himself getting kinda hard again so he looked away, grabbed his painkillers and started to walk down the stairs. Once he got downstairs he walked into the kitchen and searches for the light switch. Once he finds it he walks over to the refrigerator. He sees pictures of jude and Saidie. They were similar to the ones they had at their grandparents house on the farm. Tommy smiles. He then comes across a picture of jude that was taken at her 'sweet sixteen' birthday. He smiled. She looked so beautiful. Tommy's Thoughts: too bad me and shay had to mess it all up…..  
Tommy shakes his head as continues to look at all the other pictures of jude on the refrigerator. He comes across a picture of jude her second day home at darius' yacht. It was when she was still a red head. Tommy smiles widely. He remembers how he was speechless when he saw her. He could feel himself start to get hard again. He decides it would probably be best to stop looking at the pictures. He didn't notice that jude was in the room.  
Jude: you cant even look at pictures without getting excited?  
Tommy laughs: nope  
Jude: which one were you looking at  
Tommy: the one where you were on darius' yacht  
Jude: oh…that wasn't a good day  
Tommy: hey in my defense…I was stressed out that day and the fact that your sister was annoying the hell out of me really didn't help  
Jude: she did?  
Tommy: we broke up that day  
Jude: so let me get this straight…you broke up twice in two days  
Tommy: yeah  
Jude: ok you are gonna have to explain this to me  
Tommy smiles as he reaches into the refrigerator and opens the door and pulls out a bottled water  
Tommy: while Mason was performing his song your sister came up to me and started to talk to me  
Jude: not seeing the problem  
Tommy: she kept talking to me…I told her I was working then out of no where she asks me if I wanted to be with her or not and I looked at her and I said im working right now and she said decide and I said do you want me to decide now and she said yes. And by then I was really pissed off so I said no  
Jude: harsh quincy  
Tommy: you don't know how stressed out I was then  
Jude: yeah I do..you took it out on me too  
Tommy: you weren't there though..ask kwest she was being annoying  
Jude: its Saidie we are talking about here…annoying is her middle name  
Tommy agrees by raising his eyebrows. He takes two pills from the bottle and took a sip of the water.  
Jude: oh…here are your clothes  
Tommy looks at what she had brought him.  
Tommy: swim trunks and a #1 Dad t-shirt sarcastically thank you so much  
Jude laughs: its all I could find  
Tommy: ill take the swim trunks and you can keep the # 1 dad shirt..which I cant believe you bought for him  
Jude: I didn't buy that…Saidie did  
Tommy: suck up  
Jude laughs: basically yeah  
Tommy laughs: I hope I never get one of those shirts  
Jude: you don't think you would be a good dad  
Tommy: I don't want to be a dad period  
Jude: you don't?  
Tommy: hell no. you should have known that  
Jude: how  
Tommy: because every time we have sex I make sure I use a condom…trust me it is hard to stop what you are doing just to reach for it  
Jude laughs: well that is great control on your part  
Tommy smiles: tell me about it  
Jude laughs: why don't you wanna be a dad  
Tommy: because I am still at the sex prime of my life  
Jude: too bad you are only going to be having sex with me  
Tommy smiles: unless you want to have a threesome in the near future  
Jude: uh no  
Tommy laughs: you're no fun  
Jude smiles: remember that the next time you want to put the handcuffs on me  
Tommy smiles: did I say you weren't fun? I meant to say you are the most funest person I know  
Jude: funest? You really didn't pass the 7th grader did you  
Tommy smirks: funny  
Jude laughs: I thought it was too  
Tommy: im going to watch tv  
Jude: and what am I supposed to do  
Tommy: sit there and think about how mean you are to me  
Jude: Im mean to you?  
Tommy: yes  
Jude: ok mr I-wish-I-never-broke-up-with-my-ex-girlfriend  
Tommy: hey I was joking. If I dated Saidie any longer than I would have either cheated on her or I would have committed suicide  
Jude: it probably would have been the first one  
Tommy: probably  
Jude: so are you still going watch something on tv  
Tommy smirks: I was thinking about watching you  
Jude smiles: well too bad  
Tommy: fine im just gonna go watch tv…and to think I was actually considering letting you drive my motorcycle  
Jude's jaw drops: I was joking tommy  
Tommy: no no its too late to suck up now  
Jude: but tommy  
Tommy: the only way im going to forgive you is if you……

At tommy's house….  
Kwest: so where is this perfect place  
Sarah: its outside  
Saidie: ooo outside  
Kwest: what is outside?  
Sarah: a Jacuzzi  
Saidie: ooo fun  
Sarah smiles widely: I know. that's why I couldn't hear you. I was outside planning the whole thing   
Kwest: so are you all drunk enough?  
Sarah: I didn't have to be drunk to do it  
Saidie: I want more to drink  
Sarah laughs: but your girlfriend is really drunk enough to do it  
Kwest: I see that  
Sarah: so lets go outside…wait..Saidie..I need to ask you a question  
Saidie half paying attention: hmmm?  
Sarah: you know during a threesome everyone kisses right?  
Saidie still half paying attention: I know..yep  
Kwest: and you are ok with that  
Saidie: yep..now where is the vodka?  
Kwest shakes his head: ill meet you out there  
Sarah: ok  
Kwest: come on Saidie  
Saidie: are we going to get the vodka  
Kwest: yes Saidie  
Saidie giggles: that rhymed  
Kwest gives sarah a look. Sarah shrugs and laughs. She goes walks outside.  
Saidie: are we going with her  
Kwest: I thought you wanted something to drink  
Saidie: no drinky  
She holds up the handcuffs and the whip and smiles seductively at. Kwest could feel himself getting hard  
Kwest smiles: its time to play some games ms harrison   
Saidie: I like games  
Kwest smiles: then you are going to love this one  
Saidie smiles as kwest puts his arm around her shoulder and walks outside.

Outside….  
Kwest walks outside and sees sarah sitting on the edge of the Jacuzzi in her bra and panties with her feet in the water. Kwest tries to control himself.  
Saidie: ooo..I wanna get it  
Kwest smiles: feel free  
Saidie smiles: yay  
She takes off her shirt and runs towards the Jacuzzi. Kwest laughs and shakes his head. Kwest's Thoughts: this is gonna be a fun night…..  
Sarah: come on kwest  
Kwest smiles and walks over and takes off his shirt. He hops into the Jacuzzi. And smiles and walks towards Saidie. He pushes her against the edge of the Jacuzzi and starts to kiss her. He breaks away after while when he feels sarah get into the Jacuzzi. He looks at her and smiles. She smiles back. Kwest looks at Saidie. Saidie is so drunk that she starts to giggle. Kwest laughs and shakes his head. He walks over to her and kisses her. The kiss lasted a little bit longer than what it should have. They broke away from the kiss and looked at each other intently. Their moment is broken by saidies giggles. Kwest turns to Saidie and smiles.  
Sarah: let the games begin  
Kwest: ok  
Sarah: you are over dressed  
Kwest look down at his boxers then he looks at her naked body  
Kwest: I guess I am  
Sarah smiles at him as he removes his shorts and throws them on the ground. He smiles at her then walks over to Saidie. Saidie smiles at him as he removes her bra and panties. Kwest's thoughts: who should I start with…probably Saidie because she is my girlfriend…by sarah looks so hot right now….oh god…  
Sarah could tell what he was thinking so she grabbed saidies arm and walks towards him. The both stepped in front of a nervous kwest. Saidie seemed to know what was going on…sort of atleast. She smiled and leaned in and kissed him. She then looked at sarah. Sarah took that as her cue. She leans in and kisses kwest on the lips again. Kwest gets caught up in the moment and starts to deepen the kiss with sarah. Their tongues made contact with each other for few moments. Kwest realizes what he is doing and breaks away. Saidie just stands there looking. Kwest doesn't know if she is processing what she just saw or if she was functioning at all. Saidie walks up to him and kisses him passionately. Kwest lifts her up and puts her legs around his waist. Saidie could feel him at her entrance. Kwest lifts her up again, putting himself in her. Saidie gasps. Kwest starts to pick a rhythm. After a couple minutes he reaches for sarah. He smiles at her as he sticks two fingers inside sarah making sure he keeps his fingers going in the same rhythm he was giving Saidie. Both girls started to moan. Kwest smiles as he starts to push deeper inside the two of them. Their moans start to get louder. Kwest starts to push deeper and fast. He leans over and kisses sarah. Sarah starts to deepen the kiss. She feels herself about to be brought over the edge. Kwest could tell that Saidie was close also. So he starts to go faster….

Ok so there is your post from this weekend. Sorry it took so long to get out but I was sick. I hope you guys enjoy…please review TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	61. Chapter 61

They all start to feel unbearable pleasure. They climax at the same time. Kwest looks at sarah with wanting in his eyes. She could tell that kwest wanted to kiss her but it would be wrong. Saidie was his girlfriend. Kwest could tell what she was thinking so instead he turned around and kissed saidie. They are all quiet for a moment until saidie says something very slurred.

Saidie: that was fun

Kwest smiles: you think?

Saidie nods: yeah now I want more vodka

Sarah and kwest laugh as saidie gets out of the Jacuzzi. There is an awkward silence shared between kwest and sarah. Sarah decides she cant take it any more so she breaks the silence

Sarah: so do you think that was as fun as last time?

Kwest smiles: last time I got to kiss you more

Sarah blushes: last time you didn't have a girlfriend

Kwest: true

Sarah: I thought last time was more fun though

Kwest: me too, but don't tell saidie that

Sarah: kwest she wont remember anything by the morning

Kwest: oh you would be surprised..and who said we were finished

Sarah laughs: we are gonna do it again?

Kwest: yep..we didn't even get to use the whip and handcuffs

Sarah: you are absolutely right  
Kwest smiles at her as saidie reappears. She was trying to walk in a straight line but failed terribly.

Saidie smiling: so what are we doing now guys?

Kwest and sarah just laugh and don't say anything

At jude's house….

Jude: is this what guys do for fun? Look at HBO?

Tommy: well yeah there's nothing better to do

Jude laughs and looks at him and smiles

Tommy: hey I am handicapped here. You are going to take me to an early gave

Jude laughs: you were not complaining before

Tommy: I know but im tired and hungry

Jude: im hungry too

Tommy smirks: surprise surprise  
Jude: ha ha. What time is it

Tommy: uh..he glances at his watch 10:45

Jude: good we can still order a pizza

Tommy: I want something sweet..like you

Jude sarcastically: well you can put your slices of pizza on me and eat them off of me

Tommy smiles: I just might do that

Jude laughs: I was joking quincy

Tommy: damn

Jude laughs again: what do you want on your pizza

Tommy smirks and raises his eyebrow. Jude could tell he was thinking bad thoughts

Jude: seriously quincy

Tommy: huh? Oh yeah I just uh want cheese

Jude: you just want cheese?

Tommy: and pepperoni

Jude: ok..and btw I know what you were probably thinking

Tommy smiles and doesn't say anything. Jude smiles and rolls her eyes as she goes to get her home phone. She returns 5 minutes later

Jude: ok so I got a large pepperoni and sausage pizza

Tommy smirks: do I get to eat it off of you?

Jude smiles slightly: maybe

Tommy sighs: jude what do you watch on tv

Jude: nothing really

Tommy: I see why. Basic cable sucks

Jude: hey sorry I cant afford 1000 channels

Tommy smiles: I don't have 1000 channels

Jude: you have 999

Tommy: exactly, that's not 1000

Jude rolls her eyes: sometimes you act like a 17 year old

Tommy smiles: that's because I talk to you too much

Jude: well you have to, we work together

Tommy laughs: yeah and the funny thing is…we haven't been to work in like 3 days

Jude: I know. Im surprised darius has let us have this time off

Tommy: yeah I guess he is coming around

Jude: yeah now I just cant wait for liam to come around

Tommy chuckles: that'll be the day

Jude laughs: yeah. What are you watching?

Tommy: idk something on VH1

Jude: let me see the remote

Tommy hands her the remote. Jude clicks on the guide button and sees that he is watching Hollywood Stars

Jude: interesting choice

Tommy: there was nothing else on

Jude was about to say something, but she was distracted by the music that was playing on the tv

Tommy: oh god no

Jude looks at the tv and starts to smile widely. They were showing video clips from a Boyzattack video. Pick Up the Pieces was playing in the background.

Tommy: please change it

Jude didn't hear him. She was too busy looking at tommy on the tv screen. She started laughing when it showed a clip of him singing and dancing. Tommy groans.

Tommy: why me

Announcer: yes we all remember lil tommy q boyzattacker. He was what all the girls dreamed about in the 90s. Well ladies I hate to say it but it looks like lil tommy q is a taken man these days. I know it is hard to believe that lil tommy q has finally settled down but he has….

Tommy: if he calls me little tommy q one more time I swear I am going to bust your tv with a bat

Jude laughing: I don't have a bat

Tommy smirks: but you have a guitar

Jude: don't even think about it

Tommy: but….

Jude: ssshhh im trying to listen

Announcer:….and their new video just premiered yesterday. The video showed jude Harrison and lil tommy q…

Tommy throws a pillow at the tv. Jude laughs.

Announcer: ….and they looked quite comfy. The public reaction for the new couple is quite positive. Most girls still cant believe that lil tommy q has found the one. announcer starts to laugh I remember a few years ago when I had an interview with him. I remembered we joked about how many girls would throw themselves at him. He then admitted that he had probably hooked up with half of Canada. announcer chuckles well I guess lil tommy q is all grown up. But who says we cant reminisce. Here are more clips of lil tommy q boyzattacker…..

They start to show more clips of tommy dancing. Jude starts laughing hysterically. Tommy puts a pillow up to his face. It then showed tommy dancing and shaking his ass for a girl. That made jude laugh even harder. After a few more clips tommy had had enough. He reached over and took the remote from jude. He changed the channel. Jude was still laughing

Tommy: Im glad you found that funny

Jude was laughing too hard to respond. Tommy gets mad and throws a pillow at her. Jude stops laughing a little bit and throws the pillow back. Tommy smirks and throws another pillow at her. Jude sees where this is going so she grabs the pillow and hits tommy hard on the head.

Tommy: ow im already injured harrison

Jude laughs again: well you started it

Tommy smirks: well im going to finish it

He picks up a big pillow from the couch and hits jude on the head

Jude: ow

Tommy sarcastically: oh im sorry harrison, did that hurt?

Jude: you are dead quincy  
Tommy laughs as she starts to throw all the pillows from the couch at him. He picks up the pillows she is throwing and starts to throw them back. They are both laughing

Jude: do you give up…lil tommy q?

She starts laughing again. Tommy smirks and gets up and walks over to where she is sitting

Jude: tommy what are you doi---

She starts to laugh because tommy starts to tickle her.

Jude in between giggles: im…sorry…

Tommy still tickling her: no you are not

Jude: yes..i..am..

Tommy stops tickling her and gets in between her legs and pins her down. Jude smiles at him. Her face is really red

Tommy: now what is my name?

Jude smirks: little…I mean tommy quincy

Tommy smiles: you are lucky I love you harrison

Jude smiles: I love you too quincy…now can you please unpin me

Tommy smiles and gets off of her. Jude smiles as she sits up

Jude: thank you..lil tommy q

As she finishes her sentence she jumps up and runs away from him. Tommy jumps over the couch and catches her before she got far. he picks her up and puts her over his right shoulder.

Jude: tommy what are you doing?

Tommy starts walking up the stairs

Jude: tommy what are you doing?

Tommy: oh now im tommy…I thought my name was lil tommy q

Jude laughs: no it is tom quincy  
Tommy: too late to suck up now harrison

He reaches the last of the steps. He starts to walk towards the bathroom

Jude: what are you doing

Tommy: im putting you in the shower

Jude: what!

Tommy laughs; revenge is sweet harrison

Jude tries to get off of his shoulder but it was useless. She didn't realize how strong tommy was. Once they were in the bathroom…

Jude: tommy I was just joking

Tommy smirks and turns on the water. he makes sure it is too hot or too cold

Jude: tommy….

Tommy turns on the shower and puts jude down in the tub. Water starts to hit her. Tommy starts laughing. Jude tries to stand up but slips and falls back in the tub. This made tommy laugh even harder

Jude: quincy that's not funny!

Tommy mocking her: but I was just joking

Jude turns off the water and looks at him. She had a small smirk on her face. He could tell she was thinking about revenge

Tommy: now harrison that was payback

Jude steps out of the bathtub. He clothes were completely wet

Tommy backing up: I really was joking

Jude: laughs and starts to run out of the bathroom. Jude is close behind him. He starts to run down the stairs. He sort of trips down the stairs, slowing him down. Once he gets to the bottom he barely has a second to think before jude tackles him. He lands on the floor with jude on top of him. They start to wrestle.

Tommy: harrison I was joking

Jude: so what

Their wrestling match gets cut short when they hear the doorbell ring. They both stop

Jude: pizza

Tommy: good cuz im hungry he smirks I worked up an appetite  
Jude smiles: that's funny. I hope you know you're paying

Tommy laughs: don't I always

Jude smiles as she opens the door. The pizza delivery boy looked at her weird. jude looked down at her clothes. she forgot that she was wet

Jude: uh hi

PB: uh..hi..sorry..um..i have a large pepperoni and sausage pizza

Jude: uh yeah

PB: that'll be $15.03

Jude turns to tommy and smiles. he rolls his eyes and reaches into his wallet and pulls out a 20 and hands it to the pizza boy

PB: thank you..and here you go

Jude and tommy: thanks

The pizza boy nods and walks back to his car.

Jude: food  
Tommy: yes

Jude laughs as they walk into the front room. she sits the pizza down on the coffee table and opens up the box. her mouth almost waters as she sees the pizza

tommy laughs: jude we are about to eat it..no need to look at it

Jude laughs: shut up  
Tommy smiles as he watches her get a slice of pizza. after she gets her slice tommy reaches in and grabs his slice. he smirks and puts the slice of pizza on her head.

Jude laughs: what are you doing

Tommy: you said I could eat the pizza off of you

Jude: I said if you were lucky

Tommy smirks: I always get lucky

Jude: yeah I know

Tommy smiles: I didn't mean to make you jealous  
Jude: im not jealous quincy  
Tommy smiles: so I can eat the pizza off of you?  
Jude: no because I am still mad at you

Tommy: why…oh

Jude: yeah..we are now officially in war

Tommy smirks: may the best person win

Jude smiles at him: you're gonna loose quincy….

ok sorry I didn't post yesterday but as you guys know my computer is broken. and I had to do a paper while I was at school yesterday so that took up my time. but here is an update. I hope you guys like it. please tell me if you like it or hate it. tommy n jude 4 ever!


	62. Chapter 62

Tommy smirks and gets real close to her. Close enough to kiss her

Tommy whispers: you wish

Jude has to swallow hard before she can say anything. Tommy smiles

Jude: that wasn't funny

Tommy: yes it was. Just like the whole shower incident was funny

Jude: hmm and the announcer calling you lil tommy q 18 times was funny also

Tommy: yeah that was hilarious

Jude: I thought it was too

Tommy smiles and takes a bite of his pizza. He didn't know how hot it was before he bit into it…but he wished he had. The second the pizza touched his tongue he jumped and spit it out. Jude starts laughing

Tommy: you could have told me it was hot

Jude: quincy I told you that this is war

Tommy: ok you got me there

Jude smiles at him then blows on her pizza before taking a bite. Tommy just smiles at her. He loved it when they were play arguing and fighting

Tommy: can I eat off of you now

Jude smiles: nope

Tommy: but I suffered enough already

Jude: quincy I am still wet

Tommy smirks at her. Jude smiles and rolls her eyes

Jude: not like that

Tommy: I didn't say anything

Jude: I know what you are thinking

Tommy: I still didn't say anything

Jude throws her pizza crust at him. Tommy looks at her

Tommy: you did not just throw that at me Harrison

Jude smiles: yeah I did

Tommy smirks and puts the pizza on judes hair, making sure he mixed the pizza sauce in her hair. Judes jaw drops. She gets up and grabs another slice of pizza and throws it in tommys face. tommy removes the pizza from his face and looks at jude. they look at each other for 3 seconds before racing to the pizza box and grabbing more pizza. they start to laugh as they throw the pizza at each other. tommy made sure he put pizza in judes face. after 5 minutes they both were tired

Tommy: ahh another one of our famous food fights Harrison

Jude laughs: I think this one had to be the messiest

Tommy: no I think the whipped cream and chocolate one was

Jude: you have a point

Tommy smirks: and you have pizza sauce in your hair

Jude: hey I wouldn't laugh if I was you..you are the one who has pizza sauce on your face

Tommy laughs: you do too

Jude laughs: you're right

Tommy smiles: truce?

Jude sighs: I guess quincy

Tommy smiles and picks up a slice of pizza

Jude: what are you doing

Tommy smirks: I told you I wanted to eat it off of you

Jude laughs: you might be able to do that later, but right now I am going to take a shower

Tommy smiles: I wanna come

Jude smirks at him

Tommy: I didn't mean it like that

Jude: of course you didn't

Tommy laughs: don't try and put this off on me…you are the one thinking bad thoughts

Jude: I didn't say anything  
Tommy: don't use that excuse…I invented it

Jude: quincy do you want to take a shower with me or what

Tommy smiles: ill race you up the stairs

Jude smiles and starts to run up the staircase. tommy laughs and starts to run after her

Upstairs….

Jude: I won

Tommy: you cheated

Jude: alls fair in love and war

Tommy smiles: you look pretty with pizza sauce on your hair and your face

Jude laughs: thank you..you look cute with pizza sauce and a patch on your face

Tommy laughs: that sounds pathetic

Jude: I know but I just wanted to give you a complement

Tommy smiles: you might want to work on it

Jude: hey it's the thought that counts

Tommy: true

Jude smiles at him. tommy smiles back and looks towards the bathroom door. they both laugh and run into the bathroom and close the door.

In the bathroom…

Tommy turns around and smiles at jude. jude smiles back

Tommy: you are over dressed

Jude looks at tommy who is wearing just her dad's swim trunks while she was wearing a shirt and jeans

Jude: hmm I guess you are right quincy

he smiles at her as she takes off her shirt. tommy walks over to the bathtub and turns the water on. he turns on the shower and steps in

Jude laughs: what are you doing quincy

Tommy: uh im about to take a shower with you

Jude: yea but now you are over dressed

Tommy smirks: well these are swim trunks  
Jude: so take them off

Tommy laughs: I thought about it, but I know what would happen if I was completely naked in a shower with you so I will just keep them on

Jude laughs: that's sad

Tommy: yeah I know but hey I was born a guy

Jude in a flirty way: yeah but you are a cute guy

Tommy smiles: don't talk like that Harrison

Jude laughs: sorry

Tommy: im sure you are

Jude smiles at him as she steps into the shower, closing the shower curtain. tommy smiles at her and hands her the shampoo bottle.

Jude: thank you

Tommy just smiles at her as he grabs the soap and starts to wash himself. as he is washing his body he watches jude wash her hair. he starts to smile. Tommy's Thoughts: quincy stop. she is just simply washing her hair…she isn't trying to mess with your mind…but the way she is doing it is so hot…great choice of words there tom…god why did I have to say I wanted to join her…

Jude turns around and sees that tommy is watching her. she smiles. tommy puts down the soap. he turns jude around so that her back is facing him. he grabs the shampoo and puts some in his hands then starts to wash her hair. he rubs her head gently. jude has to bite her lip and swallow a moan as he does this. tommy runs his fingers through her hair continuously. when he thinks her hair is clean of all the pizza sauce he steps back a little bit so that he could put judes hair in the water. he runs his fingers through her hair delicately as the water comes down on her. jude swallows another moan. Jude's Thoughts: I wonder if he is doing this on purpose…no he is jude being nice and washing my hair..but he doesn't know what it is doing to me…no jude, you cannot be like him…you have to be the person in this relationship who can actually keep self control…but if he keeps doing that I dunno what im going to do..i know what I am going to do but…oh god he is massaging my head now…jude just squeeze your eyes tight….

jude accidentally lets a moan escape her lips. tommy smiles but doesn't say anything. he didn't know that he was making her feel that good. Tommy's Thoughts: wow quincy you can make a girl moan even when you are not trying to…but I don't want her to loose self control…wow I never thought I would say that..but I am...surprisingly…but if she moans like that again I dunno what I will do..its probably best that I just get out…..

tommy makes sure all the shampoo is out of her hair then removes his fingers from her

Tommy: uh im just gonna go find out where the hell the towels are since I didn't know last time

Jude laughs: they are in the closet in the hallway

Tommy: thank you  
He steps out of the shower and pulls the curtain back so that jude isn't revealed. he walks out of the bathroom dripping wet in search of the towel closet. once he locates it he reaches in and pulls out a towel and dries himself. he makes his way back to jude's room.

In jude's room…..

Tommy walks in and sits down on judes bed. he rubs his hair as he thinks about jude. Tommy's Thoughts: how can I seventeen year old girl make me love her so much? its like she's not even seventeen….i mean besides her driving..which she has gotten better at…I just remembered that our 3 month anniversary is coming up…what should I get her…he starts to smirk I know one thing im going to do for her..but what else…what ever it is..it has to be good…tom quincy has never lasted 3 months with any girl..maybe that's why..jude isn't just any girl…he smirks again she even has a little kinky side to her, which is very hot..speaking of hot, she really doesn't know what her belly button ring does to me…still smirking one of these days im going to….

Just then jude walked into the room wearing nothing but a towel. she looks over at tommy who looks like he is heavy thought. but jude could tell by the smirk on his face that he was thinking things he shouldn't be thinking

Jude: quincy what are you thinking about?

Tommy looks up and smiles at her: nothing

Jude: I really don't believe your nothings

Tommy laughs: well im a guy what do you think I was thinking about  
Jude laughs and rolls her eyes: I should have known you were thinking about that..you had that stupid smirk on your face

Tommy: hey most girls say that my smirk is sexy

Jude: well im not most girls  
Tommy: hmm I was just thinking the same thing

Jude: what?

Tommy: nothing…so how was the rest of your shower

Jude: fine..and boring

Tommy laughs

Jude: now get out

Tommy: huh?

Jude: I have to get dressed

Tommy: so

Jude: so that means you need to get out

Tommy: I dunt wanna

Jude: too bad

Tommy smiles and stands up. he walks over to jude who was standing by her dresser

Jude: what are you doing

Tommy smiles: im saving us time

Jude: quincy I think you have taken too many of those pain killers

Tommy laughs: why do you say that  
jude: because you are acting weird

Tommy: just by saying im saving us time is acting weird

Jude: how are you saving us time

Tommy smiles: well think about it. you are going to spend 5 to 7 minutes getting dressed. me and you are going to get into a conversation all the while im going to be thinking about how good you look and then one thing is going to lead to another and we are just going to be in your bed undressing. so by me stopping you from getting dressed right now is saving us time

Jude laughs: it scares me to know that you put so much thought into that

Tommy: I didn't put a lot of thought into it..its jut common sense

Jude: whatever quincy  
Tommy smirks: you look cute when you are being sarcastic

Jude: well then I guess I look cute all the time

Tommy smiles: yes you do

jude smiles at him. tommy leans down and kisses her. the second their lips touched they felt the sparks fly as usual. jude starts walking forward, making tommy walk backwards……

The next morning…..

Jude wakes up laying on tommys chest. she looks up at him and smiles. he is still asleep. she rolls over and looks at the clock then groans. Jude's Thoughts: its only 6:12…why did I wake up this early…the weird thing is..i dunt feel like crap..i actually feel good…I wonder why jude..duh…was that a car door….

Jude raises up and looks out her window. she sees her mom walking to the front door. Jude's Thoughts: oh god…im not ready to die..not yet..ok..um..think..well the first solution is obvious…wake up tommy

Jude starts to shake tommy.  
Tommy groans: stop  
Jude: quincy if you want to live to see your 25th birthday I suggest you get up

Tommy: what?

Jude: my mom is home..and I don't think she would be happy to know that a 24 year old guy is in bed with her 17 year old daughter

Tommy laughs: if she finds out im a cute 24 year old guy do think she will go easy on me

Jude smiles then gets out of bed: this is not the time for jokes tommy…my life…actually our lives are at stake here

Tommy groans then gets out of bed. just as he stood up they heard the front door open

Jude: oh god…ok..um…i..we..im dead..im never going to get to see you again

Tommy laughs: just get dressed and go down there and stall

MH: jude? saidie! im home!

Jude: uh…coming mom!

Jude whispering: where are my clothes?

Tommy smirks: well you didn't really get dressed after your shower last night

Jude sighs then rubs her temples: you are right

MH: jude!

Jude: coming mom just wait!

Tommy throws her some pajamas and a shirt

Jude: thank you…now get dressed

Tommy: im trying to

Jude laughs as tommy stumbles around looking for his clothes.  
Tommy: go Harrison  
jude: ok

she walks over and kisses him lightly on the lips. tommy looks at her weird.

Jude: hey I might never see you again  
Tommy rolls his eyes

MH: jude elizabeth harrison

Jude sighs then runs downstairs

downstairs….

Jude: hi..uh mom

MH: hey sweetie, where is saidie

Jude: uh saidie she is at um..her friends house

MH: really?  
Jude: uh yeah

MH: why does my front room look like a tornado just hit it?

Jude: uh you know there is a very good reason for that mom

MH: uh huh..and who's car is that outside?

before jude could answer her they heard a cell fone go off upstairs, then a loud thump

MH: who was that?

Jude: uh…..

ok that it is for now. guys im extremely sorry I haven't been posting but I have marching practice in the morning which cuts off from my time to type. and you guys know my computer is broken, but the bright side is that im getting it fixed next week so no more short posts. im going to my dads again this weekend. I think a major post a thon is in order. I hate having to post short posts like this. anyways here is the new short update.tell me if you hate it or like it.


	63. Chapter 63

Tommy smirks and gets real close to her. Close enough to kiss her  
Tommy whispers: you wish  
Jude has to swallow hard before she can say anything. Tommy smiles  
Jude: that wasn't funny  
Tommy: yes it was. Just like the whole shower incident was funny  
Jude: hmm and the announcer calling you lil tommy q 18 times was funny also  
Tommy: yeah that was hilarious  
Jude: I thought it was too  
Tommy smiles and takes a bite of his pizza. He didn't know how hot it was before he bit into it…but he wished he had. The second the pizza touched his tongue he jumped and spit it out. Jude starts laughing  
Tommy: you could have told me it was hot  
Jude: quincy I told you that this is war  
Tommy: ok you got me there  
Jude smiles at him then blows on her pizza before taking a bite. Tommy just smiles at her. He loved it when they were play arguing and fighting  
Tommy: can I eat off of you now  
Jude smiles: nope  
Tommy: but I suffered enough already  
Jude: quincy I am still wet  
Tommy smirks at her. Jude smiles and rolls her eyes  
Jude: not like that  
Tommy: I didn't say anything  
Jude: I know what you are thinking   
Tommy: I still didn't say anything  
Jude throws her pizza crust at him. Tommy looks at her  
Tommy: you did not just throw that at me Harrison  
Jude smiles: yeah I did  
Tommy smirks and puts the pizza on judes hair, making sure he mixed the pizza sauce in her hair. Judes jaw drops. She gets up and grabs another slice of pizza and throws it in tommys face. tommy removes the pizza from his face and looks at jude. they look at each other for 3 seconds before racing to the pizza box and grabbing more pizza. they start to laugh as they throw the pizza at each other. tommy made sure he put pizza in judes face. after 5 minutes they both were tired  
Tommy: ahh another one of our famous food fights Harrison  
Jude laughs: I think this one had to be the messiest  
Tommy: no I think the whipped cream and chocolate one was  
Jude: you have a point  
Tommy smirks: and you have pizza sauce in your hair  
Jude: hey I wouldn't laugh if I was you..you are the one who has pizza sauce on your face  
Tommy laughs: you do too  
Jude laughs: you're right  
Tommy smiles: truce?  
Jude sighs: I guess quincy  
Tommy smiles and picks up a slice of pizza  
Jude: what are you doing  
Tommy smirks: I told you I wanted to eat it off of you  
Jude laughs: you might be able to do that later, but right now I am going to take a shower  
Tommy smiles: I wanna come  
Jude smirks at him  
Tommy: I didn't mean it like that  
Jude: of course you didn't  
Tommy laughs: don't try and put this off on me…you are the one thinking bad thoughts  
Jude: I didn't say anything   
Tommy: don't use that excuse…I invented it  
Jude: quincy do you want to take a shower with me or what  
Tommy smiles: ill race you up the stairs  
Jude smiles and starts to run up the staircase. tommy laughs and starts to run after her

Upstairs….   
Jude: I won  
Tommy: you cheated  
Jude: alls fair in love and war  
Tommy smiles: you look pretty with pizza sauce on your hair and your face  
Jude laughs: thank you..you look cute with pizza sauce and a patch on your face  
Tommy laughs: that sounds pathetic  
Jude: I know but I just wanted to give you a complement   
Tommy smiles: you might want to work on it  
Jude: hey it's the thought that counts  
Tommy: true  
Jude smiles at him. tommy smiles back and looks towards the bathroom door. they both laugh and run into the bathroom and close the door.

In the bathroom…   
Tommy turns around and smiles at jude. jude smiles back  
Tommy: you are over dressed  
Jude looks at tommy who is wearing just her dad's swim trunks while she was wearing a shirt and jeans  
Jude: hmm I guess you are right quincy  
he smiles at her as she takes off her shirt. tommy walks over to the bathtub and turns the water on. he turns on the shower and steps in  
Jude laughs: what are you doing quincy  
Tommy: uh im about to take a shower with you  
Jude: yea but now you are over dressed  
Tommy smirks: well these are swim trunks  
Jude: so take them off  
Tommy laughs: I thought about it, but I know what would happen if I was completely naked in a shower with you so I will just keep them on  
Jude laughs: that's sad  
Tommy: yeah I know but hey I was born a guy  
Jude in a flirty way: yeah but you are a cute guy  
Tommy smiles: don't talk like that Harrison  
Jude laughs: sorry  
Tommy: im sure you are  
Jude smiles at him as she steps into the shower, closing the shower curtain. tommy smiles at her and hands her the shampoo bottle.   
Jude: thank you  
Tommy just smiles at her as he grabs the soap and starts to wash himself. as he is washing his body he watches jude wash her hair. he starts to smile. Tommy's Thoughts: quincy stop. she is just simply washing her hair…she isn't trying to mess with your mind…but the way she is doing it is so hot…great choice of words there tom…god why did I have to say I wanted to join her…   
Jude turns around and sees that tommy is watching her. she smiles. tommy puts down the soap. he turns jude around so that her back is facing him. he grabs the shampoo and puts some in his hands then starts to wash her hair. he rubs her head gently. jude has to bite her lip and swallow a moan as he does this. tommy runs his fingers through her hair continuously. when he thinks her hair is clean of all the pizza sauce he steps back a little bit so that he could put judes hair in the water. he runs his fingers through her hair delicately as the water comes down on her. jude swallows another moan. Jude's Thoughts: I wonder if he is doing this on purpose…no he is jude being nice and washing my hair..but he doesn't know what it is doing to me…no jude, you cannot be like him…you have to be the person in this relationship who can actually keep self control…but if he keeps doing that I dunno what im going to do..i know what I am going to do but…oh god he is massaging my head now…jude just squeeze your eyes tight….  
jude accidentally lets a moan escape her lips. tommy smiles but doesn't say anything. he didn't know that he was making her feel that good. Tommy's Thoughts: wow quincy you can make a girl moan even when you are not trying to…but I don't want her to loose self control…wow I never thought I would say that..but I am...surprisingly…but if she moans like that again I dunno what I will do..its probably best that I just get out…..  
tommy makes sure all the shampoo is out of her hair then removes his fingers from her  
Tommy: uh im just gonna go find out where the hell the towels are since I didn't know last time  
Jude laughs: they are in the closet in the hallway   
Tommy: thank you  
He steps out of the shower and pulls the curtain back so that jude isn't revealed. he walks out of the bathroom dripping wet in search of the towel closet. once he locates it he reaches in and pulls out a towel and dries himself. he makes his way back to jude's room.

In jude's room…..  
Tommy walks in and sits down on judes bed. he rubs his hair as he thinks about jude. Tommy's Thoughts: how can I seventeen year old girl make me love her so much? its like she's not even seventeen….i mean besides her driving..which she has gotten better at…I just remembered that our 3 month anniversary is coming up…what should I get her…he starts to smirk I know one thing im going to do for her..but what else…what ever it is..it has to be good…tom quincy has never lasted 3 months with any girl..maybe that's why..jude isn't just any girl…he smirks again she even has a little kinky side to her, which is very hot..speaking of hot, she really doesn't know what her belly button ring does to me…still smirking one of these days im going to….  
Just then jude walked into the room wearing nothing but a towel. she looks over at tommy who looks like he is heavy thought. but jude could tell by the smirk on his face that he was thinking things he shouldn't be thinking  
Jude: quincy what are you thinking about?  
Tommy looks up and smiles at her: nothing  
Jude: I really don't believe your nothings  
Tommy laughs: well im a guy what do you think I was thinking about  
Jude laughs and rolls her eyes: I should have known you were thinking about that..you had that stupid smirk on your face  
Tommy: hey most girls say that my smirk is sexy  
Jude: well im not most girls   
Tommy: hmm I was just thinking the same thing  
Jude: what?   
Tommy: nothing…so how was the rest of your shower  
Jude: fine..and boring  
Tommy laughs  
Jude: now get out  
Tommy: huh?  
Jude: I have to get dressed  
Tommy: so  
Jude: so that means you need to get out  
Tommy: I dunt wanna  
Jude: too bad   
Tommy smiles and stands up. he walks over to jude who was standing by her dresser  
Jude: what are you doing  
Tommy smiles: im saving us time  
Jude: quincy I think you have taken too many of those pain killers  
Tommy laughs: why do you say that   
jude: because you are acting weird  
Tommy: just by saying im saving us time is acting weird  
Jude: how are you saving us time   
Tommy smiles: well think about it. you are going to spend 5 to 7 minutes getting dressed. me and you are going to get into a conversation all the while im going to be thinking about how good you look and then one thing is going to lead to another and we are just going to be in your bed undressing. so by me stopping you from getting dressed right now is saving us time  
Jude laughs: it scares me to know that you put so much thought into that  
Tommy: I didn't put a lot of thought into it..its jut common sense  
Jude: whatever quincy  
Tommy smirks: you look cute when you are being sarcastic  
Jude: well then I guess I look cute all the time  
Tommy smiles: yes you do  
jude smiles at him. tommy leans down and kisses her. the second their lips touched they felt the sparks fly as usual. jude starts walking forward, making tommy walk backwards…… The next morning…..  
Jude wakes up laying on tommys chest. she looks up at him and smiles. he is still asleep. she rolls over and looks at the clock then groans. Jude's Thoughts: its only 6:12…why did I wake up this early…the weird thing is..i dunt feel like crap..i actually feel good…I wonder why jude..duh…was that a car door….  
Jude raises up and looks out her window. she sees her mom walking to the front door. Jude's Thoughts: oh god…im not ready to die..not yet..ok..um..think..well the first solution is obvious…wake up tommy  
Jude starts to shake tommy.  
Tommy groans: stop  
Jude: quincy if you want to live to see your 25th birthday I suggest you get up  
Tommy: what?  
Jude: my mom is home..and I don't think she would be happy to know that a 24 year old guy is in bed with her 17 year old daughter  
Tommy laughs: if she finds out im a cute 24 year old guy do think she will go easy on me  
Jude smiles then gets out of bed: this is not the time for jokes tommy…my life…actually our lives are at stake here  
Tommy groans then gets out of bed. just as he stood up they heard the front door open  
Jude: oh god…ok..um…i..we..im dead..im never going to get to see you again  
Tommy laughs: just get dressed and go down there and stall  
MH: jude? saidie! im home!  
Jude: uh…coming mom!  
Jude whispering: where are my clothes?  
Tommy smirks: well you didn't really get dressed after your shower last night  
Jude sighs then rubs her temples: you are right  
MH: jude!  
Jude: coming mom just wait!  
Tommy throws her some pajamas and a shirt  
Jude: thank you…now get dressed  
Tommy: im trying to  
Jude laughs as tommy stumbles around looking for his clothes.  
Tommy: go Harrison  
jude: ok  
she walks over and kisses him lightly on the lips. tommy looks at her weird.  
Jude: hey I might never see you again  
Tommy rolls his eyes  
MH: jude elizabeth harrison  
Jude sighs then runs downstairs

downstairs….   
Jude: hi..uh mom  
MH: hey sweetie, where is saidie  
Jude: uh saidie she is at um..her friends house  
MH: really?  
Jude: uh yeah  
MH: why does my front room look like a tornado just hit it?  
Jude: uh you know there is a very good reason for that mom   
MH: uh huh..and who's car is that outside?  
before jude could answer her they heard a cell fone go off upstairs, then a loud thump  
MH: who was that?  
Jude: uh…..


	64. Chapter 64

Jude: uh you know that is a very interesting question mom  
MH: and I would like an answer jude  
Jude: uh well, you see…tommy came over here like 10 minutes ago  
MH: why  
Jude: he was going to give me a ride to work  
MH: so why is he upstairs?  
Jude: well he uh…had to use the bathroom  
MH: I don't believe you…im going up there right now  
Mrs. Harrison starts to go up the stairs. Jude tries to stall her  
Jude: mom wait  
MH: what jude  
Jude: uh…will you tell me where the broom is  
MH: what?  
Jude: the broom im a gonna clean up this mess and I need to know where the broom is  
MH: its where it always is jude  
Jude: uh I forgot…  
MH: jude im going upstairs no matter how hard you try to stop me  
Jude: ok  
Mrs. Harrison turns around then starts to walk back up the stairs. Jude stands still trying o think of another way to stall her mom  
Jude: oh mom I forgot to tell you that dad called and he said that he will take me to get my license this Friday  
This statement makes mrs Harrison stop in her tracks and turns around  
MH: your father is going to take you to get your license?  
Jude: yeah that's what he said  
MH: and you agreed?  
Jude: yeah he's my dad  
MH: so I am your mom I should have a say in this too  
Jude: mom I want him to take me  
MH: fine. Let him take you. Im only your mother who went through 15 hours of labor with you  
Jude sighs: mom I just think it is better for him to take me  
Before mrs Harrison had a chance to comment tommy came down the stairs fully clothed…almost. His hair was some-what combed  
Tommy nervously: uh hi mrs Harrison  
MH: tom why were you upstairs?  
Tommy: I uh..i had to use the bathroom  
MH: you were up there for quite a long time mr quincy  
Tommy: oh I uh..i wanted to see if jude's guitar was still in good condition  
MH: why would her guitar not be in good shape  
Tommy: uh well –  
Jude cuts in: because its an older guitar and it takes extra care  
MH: so does that explain why your shirt is half buttoned  
Tommy: uh..well..i…  
Just then his fone started to ring. He looks at it and sees that it is darius calling  
Tommy: excuse me ms Harrison but I have to take this call, its darius  
MH: fine  
Tommy turns around and answers his fone  
Tommy: hey D  
Darius: tom hey you and jude…studio in 3 hours  
Tommy: can it be 3 and a half…sarah is going home today  
Darius: just bring her by the studio  
Tommy: alright D  
Darius: bye tom  
Tommy: bye  
Tommy turns back around as he hangs up his fone  
MH: now back to your shirt mr quincy  
Tommy: oh..right  
Jude: he had gotten some coffee on it…that's why he went up to the bathroom  
Tommy: yeah  
MH: I don't see any wet marks  
Tommy: huh?  
MH: well you had to get the coffee off right?  
Tommy: yeah  
MH: well then there should a wet spot  
Jude: he uh dried it in the drier  
MH: I thought he had only been here for 10 minutes  
Tommy: I have been…it only took a few minutes for it to dry  
MH: I see  
Tommy: um yeah so jude are you about to get ready for work, cause D wants us there in like 3 and a half hours  
MH: so why does she have to get ready now?  
Tommy: my sister is in town and today is her last day  
MH: I see  
Jude: oh I forgot that today is Sarah's last day  
MH: sarah?  
Tommy: that's my sister  
MH: oh..ok well jude go ahead and get ready  
Jude: ok  
Tommy smiles at her as she walks up the stairs, but stops when he sees that mrs Harrison is watching him  
Tommy: im uh gonna clean up the front room  
MH: oh you don't have to…since you weren't here last night  
She says that last part with sarcasm in her voice  
Tommy laughs nervously: so where is your broom?  
MH: its in the closet in the kitchen  
Tommy: ill just go get it  
He rushes out of the front room and walks into the kitchen. Mrs Harrison smiles and shakes her head as she watches him leave the room. She was no idiot. She knew what was going on. But she could see that her daughter was really in love so she decided to make them think they were fooling her…for now. She just hoped that her and tommy weren't doing anything more than making out. a/n little did she know huh..lol  
Tommy walks back into the front room with a broom and dustpan in his hands. He smiles at mrs Harrison as he starts to sweep up the pizza. Jude runs down the stairs a few minutes later.  
Jude: oh tommy you don't have to do that  
Tommy smiles: I want to since I was part of he catches himself then looks at mrs Harrison I mean since I want to get to sarah's hotel soon  
Jude tries to hide her smile. Mrs Harrison also has to fight back a smile. She couldn't believe how careless they are.  
Jude: um well let me help you since I was the one who did it…the only one who did it  
MH: well im just gonna go upstairs and get some shut eye…where did you say saidie was again?  
Tommy: she's with my sister  
Jude: at the hotel  
MH: oh ok. Well tell her I said hi and to be home by 7..that goes for you too  
Jude: ill try, but I might have to work late  
MH: jude I want you home by 9 at the latest  
Jude: 10:45  
MH: 10:15  
Jude sighs: fine  
MH: have fun hunny, just not too much fun  
Jude: bye mom  
MH: bye  
Tommy: bye mrs Harrison  
MH: bye tom  
They walk out the door side by side. Once they get to tommys car tommy lets out a huge sigh  
Tommy: ok as much fun as it is too have sex in your bed, I am never going in your room again  
Jude laughs: I don't blame you  
Tommy: that brought me back to my teenage years when I used to almost get caught in girls' rooms  
Jude laughs again: sorry  
Tommy: yeah no problem, just no more sleepovers at your house he starts to smirk no matter how fun they might be  
Jude laughs: how can you joke at a time like this  
Tommy just smiles.  
Jude: and come to think of it, you were joking when I thought we were about to get caught  
Tommy smiles: yeah I know Harrison  
Jude: how could you be so calm  
Tommy: trust me I have had a lot of practice  
Jude: yeah I noticed  
Tommy: uh oh  
Jude: what  
Tommy: I forgot my painkillers in there  
Jude: god quincy  
Tommy: sorry but I was kinda rushed in case you didn't notice  
Jude: yeah I noticed…and who called you by the way  
Tommy: sarah did. She called me to remind me that she was leaving in a few hours  
Jude: great timing  
Tommy: tell me about it  
Jude: then what was the big thump  
Tommy: well when I heard the fone start to ring I rushed to stop it and I sort of tripped because I had halfway put on my pants  
Jude laughing: I wish I would have been there  
Tommy smiles: what girl wouldn't want to see lil tommy q with his pants half on  
Jude: my point exactly  
Tommy laughs: whatever Harrison. Im going to get my pills  
Jude: I always knew you needed to be on medication quincy  
Tommy: you are quite the comedian this morning Harrison  
Jude: I know and it surprises the hell out me  
Tommy: why are you in such a good mood  
Jude smiles: maybe because I had a good night  
Tommy smiles: maybe  
Jude: what are you going to say  
Tommy: huh?  
Jude: what are you going to say to my mom when you get your pills  
Tommy: ok you just really changed the subject there Harrison, and I dunno what im going to say  
Jude: well you have to think of something  
Tommy: ill just say I forgot my comb or something  
Jude: your comb?  
Tommy: well I did have to comb my hair  
Jude: yeah but she doesn't know that  
Tommy: well what do you want me to say  
Jude: nothing. Ill go back in and get it for you  
Tommy: ok  
Jude: where is it  
Tommy: probably in your room  
Jude: good answer  
Tommy smiles: it was a common sense answer  
Jude: shut up  
Tommy smiles at her as she runs back to her house. He shakes his head as he gets inside his car

Inside the Harrison household….  
MH: jude why are you back so soon?  
Jude: oh I uh forgot my..uh..guitar picks  
MH: they don't have any at G major?  
Jude: they do but I like playing with mine  
MH: ok…  
Jude: yeah so I am just gonna go up and get them  
MH: ok hunnie  
Jude runs upstairs and goes into her room and looks for tommys pill bottle. Once she locates the pill bottle she hurries out of her room and down the stairs  
Jude: bye mom  
MH: did you get your picks  
Jude: yeah bye  
MH: bye  
Jude barely heard her mom as she ran out the house. She runs to the driver side of tommys car  
Tommy looks at her and laughs  
Jude out of breath: what  
Tommy laughs: why are you out of breath  
Jude: because I ran all the way back inside, up the stairs and into my room and jogged around my room and looked for your pills then ran back down the stairs and out the door  
Tommy: why  
Jude: because if I took a long time my mom would have gave me more 21 questions  
Tommy laughs: true..but you are out of shape Harrison  
Jude: shutup. Math isn't the only class that I got a 6 in last year  
Tommy: please tell me you are joking  
Jude: I am but my grade in p.e. wasn't all that high  
Tommy laughs: I always loved p.e.  
Jude: did you have co-ed p.e.?  
Tommy: in a way  
Jude: then that's probably why. You just wanted to show off for the girls  
Tommy laughs: just drive Harrison  
Jude: I always know when you are lying  
Tommy smiles: drive  
Jude: fine quincy  
Tommy: thank you  
Jude smiles at him as she pulls out of the driveway

During the ride….  
Tommy chuckles  
Jude: what are you chuckling about  
Tommy: I just remembered that you technically don't even have a license  
Jude: yeah but I got a permit  
Tommy: that I cant believe  
Jude laughs: shut up  
Tommy: but seriously we should go get your license on Saturday  
Jude: why  
Tommy: you don't know what Saturday is?  
Jude smiles to herself. Jude's Thoughts: I cant believe he actually remembers that it is our 3 month anniversary. He earns major points for that….  
Jude: nope  
Tommy smirks: yeah you do  
Jude: no I don't. refresh my memory  
Tommy's Thoughts: two can play at this….  
Tommy: uh its just the 6 month anniversary since I got my mustang  
Jude's jaw drops: quincy  
Tommy laughs: well you were acting dumb too  
Jude: I was just seeing if you remembered  
Tommy: of course I remembered. Its our 3 month anniversary  
Jude smiles: do you have anything planned?  
Tommy: that's for me to know and for you to find out Harrison  
Jude: well I do love your surprises  
Tommy smiles: good because this is really a surprise  
Jude: ok quincy whatever you say  
Tommy smiles at her and puts his head back on against the seat and closes his eyes. Jude smiles at him then returns her attention back to the road.

In tommy's driveway….  
Jude: quincy wake up  
Tommy groans: no  
Jude: is it really that comfortable sleeping in a car?  
Tommy: it is when you were rudely woken up at 6 something in the morning  
Jude: hey I thought I was about to loose my life  
Tommy chuckles: and you didn't…that was a rip off  
Jude laughs: shut up and get up  
Tommy: I am up  
Jude: get out of the car  
Tommy: Harrison this is my car  
Jude: so you need to get out and go say bye to your sister  
Tommy groans again: you are not spending the night with me tonight  
Jude: why not  
Tommy: because tonight I actually want some sleep  
Jude laughs: fine  
Tommy smiles at her then gets out of the car. Jude smiles back and follows him up to his door. Tommy opens the door then puts both his hands over judes eyes  
Jude: tommy what are you doing  
Tommy: im making sure you see nothing that will scar you for the rest of your life  
Jude laughs: you are so thoughtful  
Tommy: yeah I know  
Jude: is it clear  
Tommy: uh idk… sarah! Kwest! Saidie!  
Sarah: in the kitchen tom tom!  
Tommy uncovers jude's eyes: well I guess that everything is pg 13 rated in there  
Jude: lets cross our fingers  
Tommy laughs as they make their way to the kitchen.

In the kitchen…..  
Tommy and jude walk into the kitchen. They were relieved to see that they were all sitting on stools separately. Tommy sighs and smiles  
Jude: hey guys  
Kwest: well if it isn't the quincys  
Sarah giggles: did you guys have fun last night  
Tommy: uh shouldn't we be the ones asking you that question  
Kwest and sarah smile  
Saidie: I wish I could remember  
Jude laughs: your first threesome and you cant remember?  
Saidie: I remember vaguely  
Kwest: oh I remember perfectly  
Tommy chuckles: you would dude  
Kwest smiles and says nothing  
Jude: you are awfully quiet there sarah  
Sarah: oh im just sad..i have to leave in like 2 hours  
Tommy: hmm you are sad but I want to jump up and down and do cartwheels  
Sarah: hit him for me  
Saidie and jude: ok  
They walk over to him and punch him in his arm. Saidie accidentally punches him hard in his shoulder.  
Tommy: ow!  
Jude: god saidie you were supposed to hit him in his arm not his fractured shoulder  
Saidie: im so sorry tommy I have bad aim..and a hangover  
Tommy's face was red. He was trying to hide the pain he was in, but everyone could see he was in a lot of it. Tommy bites his lip and turns around and leans against the counter and starts to take deep silent breaths. He doesn't say anything  
Kwest: are you ok man?  
Tommy looks at him and nods his head  
Jude: are you sure?  
Tommy: yeah…im just gonna go upstairs and uh..fix my hair  
Before any of them had a chance to say anything tommy left the room. Everyone turns to look at saidie  
Saidie: I said I was sorry. she turns to sarah and you told me to hit him  
Sarah: common sense would tell you not to hit him in his broken shoulder  
Saidie: im sorry  
Kwest: go easy on her guys. She does have a hangover  
Saidie: exactly  
Sarah: I will take that into consideration  
Jude: just watch where you hit a guy next time  
Saidie: I will..but he should be wearing his sling  
Jude: yeah I know  
Sarah: good luck trying to get him to wear it  
Jude: why do you say that  
Sarah: he is stubborn…he has always been stubborn and he wont wear it  
Jude sighs: I guess you are right  
Saidie: see it isn't completely my fault..if he had been wearing his sling then I would have known his shoulder was fractured  
Jude: saidie he came home from the hospital 3 days ago..how could you forget that fast  
Saidie: i have a hangover jude  
Kwest: ok its too early to have a sisterly fight  
Jude: exactly. Now if you will excuse me I have to go check on tommy  
Sarah smiles: you have fun with that  
Jude smiles at sarah as she walks out of the room

Upstairs in tommys room….  
Tommy walks over to his bed and lays down holding his shoulder. He blinks away the tears he has in his eyes; tears of pain. He tries to stay calm and not punch anything but he is finding it hard to resist punching something. He knows it was an accident but he was still mad. Instead of punching something he just closes his eyes and counts down from 21. when he got to 17 he heard someone come into the room but he didn't open his eyes. He knew who it was. Instead he just kept counting down. When he finally finished he opened his eyes and saw jude standing next to him  
Jude: are you ok  
Tommy: yeah ill survive  
Jude: im so sorry…I didn't know she was going to hit you that hard…I also thought that she would be smart enough to know that she shouldn't hit you in your shoulder  
Tommy smiles: well you know blondes  
Jude laughs: so I take it you really are ok?  
Tommy: yeah I just counted down from 21 and took deep breath. It hurt like hell though  
Jude: I bet it did…let me see  
Tommy rises up his shirt and shows jude his shoulder. She could tell that it was starting to swell a little and it was really red  
Jude: uh tommy I think we might need to put some ice on that  
Tommy: you have got to be kidding me  
Jude: no…and im borderline thinking of taken you back to the hospital  
Tommy: no way Harrison  
jude laughs: well lets just put some ice on it  
Tommy sighs: that means I have to get up  
Jude: quincy you are more lazy than me..and that's lazy  
Tommy laughs: I picked up your bad habits  
Jude smiles: thank me later…right now you need ice  
Tommy laughs: I love it when you get all nurse betty on me  
Jude laughs: nurse betty?  
Tommy: yeah have you ever seen it?  
Jude: nope  
Tommy: hmm remind me to rent that one night  
Jude: ok, but not tonight   
Tommy: why not  
Jude: you said that I couldn't spend the night with you because you actually wanted to get some sleep  
Tommy laughs: oh yeah I forgot about that  
Jude: sure ya did quincy  
Tommy smiles and sits up: what time is it  
Jude: uh she looks at the clock on his nightstand its 7:10  
Tommy: well atleast it is normal time to be awake  
Jude: not for me  
Tommy: what time do you get up for school  
Jude: 7:50  
Tommy: it takes 15 minutes to get to your school from your house  
Jude: I know  
Tommy laughs and shakes his head: you are always late aren't you  
Jude laughs: hey I should get a little credit for even going to school  
Tommy: yeah that's true  
Jude: plus I go to work right after school…work is just like school…I still learn stuff  
Tommy smiles: am I the teacher?  
Jude smiles: nope  
Tommy: that's too bad because I could defiantly teach you things  
Jude smiles: you already have   
Tommy smiles wider: oh I can teach you a whole lot more…theres just not enough hours in the day  
Jude laughs: well one of these days imma have to stay home from school and have to teach me  
Tommy: yeah weren't you supposed to go to school today?  
Jude: nope. Teacher's meeting day or whatever  
Tommy: but you have school tomorrow  
Jude: yep  
Tommy smiles: haha  
Jude: why are you laughing quincy…you are the one who is going to give me a ride to school  
Tommy: what?  
Jude laughs: you are my ride to school  
Tommy: but..i was going to sleep in  
Jude: well too bad  
Tommy sighs: I am a good boyfriend Harrison  
Jude: saidie would argue that  
Tommy laughs: she would argue that for 15 hours  
Jude laughs: yeah you're right…that's my sister  
Tommy: thats not something to brag about  
Jude laughs: I know but you gotta love her  
Tommy: right now saidie and love are defiantly not gonna be spoken in the same sentence  
Jude: right, your arm. Quincy we have trying to get downstairs for the past 5 minutes  
Tommy laughs: I know  
Jude: I always get sidetracked by you  
Tommy smiles and stands up: it's a gift  
Jude: im sure it is  
Tommy laughs: why do you have to say it like that  
Jude innocently: I didn't say it sarcastically  
Tommy: yeah you did  
Jude: no I didn't  
Tommy smiles and walks over to her and starts to tickle her. Jude starts to laugh  
Jude: tommy stop  
Tommy: did you say it sarcastically  
Jude: yes…i..did…stop  
Tommy laughs then stops tickling her just as sarah walks into the room. She smiles when she sees tommy and jude  
Sarah: hey I was just making sure you were alright tom tom  
Tommy: yeah im fine  
Sarah smiles: seems like jude cheered you up  
Tommy: actually she just annoyed me  
Jude hits him on the head lightly. Tommy laughs  
tommy: atleast you didn't hit me on the head hard  
Jude: I was contemplating on it  
Sarah laughs: im going to miss you two  
Jude: we are gonna miss you too sarah  
Tommy: we are?  
Sarah and jude looked like they were about to hit him so he says quickly  
Tommy: I was just joking. No one is going to miss you more than me sara beara  
Sarah smiles: ok then..even though I am still not number one  
Jude laughs  
Tommy: you both are my number ones…its just that jude is my number one priority and you are my number one sister  
Sarah: jude that was a compliment right?  
Jude: I think so  
Sarah laughs: ok just making sure  
Tommy: what time is your flight   
Sarah: 10:40  
Tommy: ok. We are all going to go out for breakfast  
Jude: we are  
Tommy: yep I only get to see my sister for a few days every 9 months so we need to make every time memorable and fun  
Sarah: exactly…except the whole car crash was a little too memorable  
Tommy: and it wasn't all that fun either  
Jude: tell me about it  
Tommy: so where is every one  
Sarah: downstairs  
Tommy: ok so here is the plan. tell saidie and kwest to go home and change and meet us at  
Jude: not Denny's  
Tommy laughs: ok tell them to meet us at IHOP in 45 minutes…and tell saidie that I really do mean 45 minutes, not 85  
Sarah laughs: ok  
She starts to walk out of the room but jude stops her.  
Jude: sarah tell saidie that she was staying at your hotel last night   
Sarah: what?  
Jude: I told mom that saidie stayed at your hotel last night  
Sarah: why?  
Jude: I wasn't going to tell her that saidie was here at tommys house  
Sarah: right that was a stupid question  
Jude laughs  
sarah: you saw your mom  
Tommy: unfortunately  
Jude laughs  
Sarah: what? Oh I get it…your mom came home and you almost had a heartattack because you thought you were going to get caught and you thought that you were never going to be able to see tommy again  
Jude turns to tommy: she's good  
Tommy laughs and nods his head: yeah she is the one I used to tell me stories too  
Sarah: you would think that 6 years later you would have gotten a little bit better at sneaking around  
Tommy: I know. I keep listening to the girls and they always get me in trouble  
Sarah: well atleast you have learned that much  
Jude: hey in my defense its not my fault that I have a mom who stays out all night with her fiancé dan –  
Tommy: don  
Jude: whatever….its not my fault that she stays out with don all night till the crack of dawn then comes home and tries to sneek in  
Sarah: she has a point there  
Jude: thank you  
Tommy: ok. I was just saying…and besides you were the one who was almost two seconds away from having a nervous breakdown, Harrison  
Jude: shut up  
Sarah laughs: he was sitting there or laying there joking around wasn't he  
Jude: yep  
Sarah laughs again  
Tommy: I told you I was used to it  
Jude: yeah for once I am happy that you were a playboy when you were younger  
Tommy laughs: Im taking that as a compliment   
Sarah laughs: im not so sure you should..anyways im going downstairs to tell kwest and saidie to get ready  
Tommy: and im about to get in the shower  
Jude: and I guess I will just sit in here and play with myself  
Tommy smirks: interesting choice of words Harrison  
Jude and sarah: pervert  
Tommy laughs: I was just joking  
Sarah laughs and shakes her head: you gotta love him  
Jude: I know  
Tommy smiles and walks into the bathroom and closes the door  
Sarah: so what do you wanna do after I go play messenger  
Jude: idk  
Sarah: ill think of something  
Jude: oh god, uh sarah just remember that I am 17  
Sarah laughs: I will…besides it's the morning time we cant really do anything  
Jude: true  
Sarah smiles: ill be right back  
Jude: ok  
Sarah leaves the room and goes downstairs  
Jude walks over to tommys bed and flops down on it. She loved the feel of his water bed. She closes her eyes and tries not to fall asleep. 

Downstairs…..  
Sarah jumps down the last 4 steps and walks into the living to see if saidie and kwest were in there. She sees them sitting on the couch side by side watching something on tv  
Sarah: hey are you guys hungry  
Kwest and saidie look up  
Saidie: a little  
Kwest: im starving  
Sarah sarcastically: yeah because you worked up such a appetite  
Kwest: I did  
Sarah: uh huh. Well tommy wants you two to go home and get changed and meet us at IHOP in 45 minutes  
Saidie: only 45 minutes?  
Sarah: yeah and tommy told me to tell you that he means 45 minutes and not 85  
Kwest starts to laugh  
Saidie: ok fine I wont take that long…I don't feel like it anyway  
Kwest: good  
Saidie hits him  
Kwest laughs: sorry  
Sarah: so ill see you guys later  
Kwest and Saidie stand up  
Saidie: ok  
Sarah: oh and jude told me to tell you that you spent the night at my hotel  
Saidie: huh?  
Sarah: she had told your mom that you stayed at the hotel with me…so if your mom asks tell her that you did  
Saidie: ok…I gotcha  
Kwest smirks: did they get caught?  
Sarah laughs: in a way they did  
Kwest shakes his head: tommy is tommy  
Sarah: exactly  
Kwest: ill see you later sarah beara  
Sarah: ive only been trying to say bye to you for like 10 minutes  
Saidie: actually it was more like 12 minutes  
Kwest laughs: forget both of you  
Sarah smiles: bye Saidie  
Saidie: bye  
Kwest: I don't get a bye?  
Sarah: nope  
Kwest: alright I see how it is  
Sarah laughs: bye kwest  
Kwest: bye sarah beara  
The couple leave tommys house hand in hand. Sarah runs back up the stairs to tommys room.

Upstairs in tommys room…..  
Jude was still lying on tommys bed when she hears the bathroom door open. She sees tommy walk out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Unfortunately he wasn't dripping wet, but his hair is. He looks at jude and smiles as he walks over to his closet and pulls out some clothes and a belt that he liked. When he finds something he likes he walks out and throws the clothes on his bed then walks over to his dresser and pulls out a pair of boxers. Without thinking he removes his towel and slips on his boxers. Jude bites her lip but pretends to not pay attention. He walks over to his bed and slips on his pants. Just as he gets them on sarah appears at the door  
Sarah: please tell me im not interrupting anything  
Tommy laughs: no im just getting dressed  
Sarah: ok good  
Tommy smiles and reaches for his belt and his shirt then goes into the bathroom to finish getting dressed.  
Jude: I wanted to see him finish getting dressed  
Sarah looks at her and laughs  
Jude: did I say that outloud  
Sarah: uh yeah  
Jude laughs then blushes: sorry  
Sarah: its fine  
Jude: so are Saidie and kwest gone  
Sarah: yeah but I know they wont be ready in 45 minutes  
Jude: I know. I know that, you know that, and tommy knows that  
Sarah: I know..  
They both start to laugh  
Sarah: Saidie said that she probably wont take that long since she didn't feel good  
Jude: how much did she drink last night  
Sarah: lets just say that girl can drink…I think she drank a whole bottle of vodka by herself  
Jude: are you serious?  
Sarah nods: me and kwest had roman cokes all night..and I had maybe one or two shots of vodka…but you sister drank the rest  
Jude: im surprised she can even lift her head upSarah: she barely could this morning but me and kwest helped her out since we have totally been there before  
Jude: you are really a party girl  
Sarah laughs: I think it runs in the family..you have never really seen tommy drunk..he is..crazy..but in a good way  
Jude laughs: remind me to get him drunk this weekend  
Sarah laughs: ok…but I think he already has something planned  
Jude: what  
Sarah: nothing…forget I said anything  
Jude: you know what he is gonna do for our 3 month anniversary?  
Sarah smiles: I know part of it he told me he hadn't thought of the rest yet  
Jude: would I like it?  
Sarah: yeah I think so  
Jude: ok good  
Sarah laughs: wanna go help me finish packing?  
Jude: yeah he is probably gonna be in there for atleast another 30 minutes  
Sarah laughs: why do you say that  
Jude: he still has to do his hair  
Sarah rolls her eyes: god he still spends 30 minutes on his hair  
Jude: that's the minimum  
Sarah shakes her head: he spends more time on his hair than I do on mine  
Jude: I know, but it looks sexy when he gets done  
Sarah: ill just take your word for it  
Jude laughs: ok  
Sarah: lets go  
Jude: right behind ya  
The two girls leave tommys room and go into the downstairs guest room and start packing the rest of sarah's clothes

15 minutes later….  
Jude: ok normally people don't pack that many clothes just for a 3-day trip  
Sarah laughs: I do. I have to make sure I have an outfit for every occasion  
Jude: you remind me of Saidie  
Sarah: is that a good thing  
Jude: not necessarily  
Sarah laughs: so that means when you and tommy get married you are gonna have a sister and a sister-in-law that are exactly alike  
Jude sarcastically: yeah I think im about to break up with tommy  
Sarah laughs: if you do you would be the first girl ever to break up with him  
Jude: he has never been dumped?  
Sarah: nope  
Jude: not even as a little kid?  
Sarah: never  
Jude: ok that's not fair..now im really breaking up with him  
Sarah laughs: you might not want to do that so soon  
Jude: why not  
Sarah: if I tell you something will you promise to keep quiet?  
Jude: yeah  
Sarah: …………………..


	65. Chapter 65

Sarah: ok so mom kinda sorta invited us to her house for Christmas…and I kinda sorta accepted the invitation for tommy…  
Jude: and tommy doesn't know  
Sarah: no  
Jude: it was good knowin ya sarah..really..i considered you my sister…now I have to go your funeral  
Sarah laughs lightly: that's not funny  
Jude: so in other words…he is gonna need me by his side since he is seeing his parents again  
Sarah: yeah  
Jude: and I take it him and his mom does not have the best relationship  
Sarah: not even the best friendship  
Jude sighs: great now I really cant break up with him  
Sarah laughs: jude…I can tell you have hanging around tommy a lot..you are being sarcastic when it isn't the time  
Jude: sorry  
Sarah: ill forgive you if you tell tommy for me  
Jude: oh no..no..no..no  
Sarah: please  
Jude: nope. For once I didn't do anything wrong so im not gonna do it  
Sarah: so much for me being your sister  
Jude laughs: how bout this…I will stand beside you will you tell him  
Sarah: kinda like a shoulder to lean on right?  
Jude: exactly  
Sarah sighs: I guess that is better than nothing  
Jude smiles: good…but you are still so dead  
Sarah: I know…but it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time  
Jude: at the time are the operative words  
Sarah: yeah  
Jude: so im thinking that you should tell him at breakfast…that way he cant strangle you in public  
Sarah laughs: that's not a bad idea  
Jude: its either that or over the fone  
Sarah: hmm that last one sounds better  
Jude: it seriously might be better…but I would call him when you are on the plane that what he cant run after you or something  
Sarah laughs: you find this amusing don't you  
Jude: yeah  
Sarah groans: what did I do  
Jude: something very very bad  
Sarah: no I haven't even told you the bad part yet  
Jude: there's more?  
Sarah: oh yeah  
Jude: what  
Sarah: well –  
She stops talking as she sees tommy appear at the doorway. His hair looked messy and perfect..if that makes sense. He was wearing white t-shirt that revealed his biceps and his tattoo, and dark blue jeans. He had his sunglasses on to top it off  
Jude's Thoughts: he looks so hot right now…for some reason he looks more muscular…maybe that's just hormones talking..idk..but he still looks really hot right nwo  
Tommy: hey girls  
Jude: hey quincy  
Sarah: hey tom tom  
Tommy taking off his sunglasses: am I interrupting some girl talk thing  
Jude: actually  
Sarah: uh no not really. Jude was just helping me finish packing…right jude?  
Jude looks at her weird. Sarah slowly shakes her head, telling her to drop it.  
Jude: uh right…so are you all packed up  
Sarah: yeah and all that packing made me work up an appetite  
Jude: me too  
Tommy rolls his eyes: walking from the front room to the kitchen makes you work up an appetite  
Sarah and jude laugh  
Jude: you're hair looks nice  
Tommy: no it doesn't it looks like crap. Its hard fixing your hair with one hand…that's why it took an extra 10 minutes  
Jude looks at her watch: it really had taken him 40 minutes to fix his hair  
Sarah: tommy will you please put your arm back in the sling  
Tommy: I cant  
Sarah: why not  
Tommy: because im about to do something and its better if I had both arms  
That got judes attention. She looks over at him with curiousness in her eyes. Tommy laughs  
Tommy: not that Harrison…unless you want to  
Sarah: uh no we have a dead line..which we aren't going to make  
Tommy: yeah you are right…so are you guys ready to go  
Sarah: yep but I might need a hand with my suitcases  
Tommy: you are like Saidie  
Jude smiles  
Sarah: I have been getting that a lot lately  
Tommy mumbling: its not a good thing  
Jude and sarah laugh  
Tommy: whats funny  
Sarah: jude said the same thing  
Tommy smiles at jude, clips his sunglasses on the circle neck of his shirt and picks up the two heaviest suitcases with one hand.  
Sarah: looks like someone has gotten stronger  
Tommy: thank you  
He walks out of the room  
Jude: he is so hot  
Sarah looks at her and starts laughing  
Jude: I said that outloud too didn't i  
Sarah: uh yeah  
Jude laughs: sorry  
Sarah: its so cute  
Jude: what is  
Sarah: ou two are like in puppy love…its really cute  
Jude laughs: thank you…I think  
Sarah laughs and grabs the light suitcases  
Jude: do you want me to get these  
Sarah: tommy can get them…they are pretty heavy too  
Jude: that one is the shoe suitcase isn't it  
Sarah smiles: yep  
Jude: and here I thought Saidie was the only one that ever packed a shoe suitcase  
Sarah laughs as she leaves the room leaving jude by herself. She wasn't alone for long. A few seconds later tommy returns to the room breathing hard.  
Tommy: you have no idea how heavy those bags were  
Jude laughs: im hate to tell you this but she points to the shoe suitcase  
Tommy: please tell me that there is just pillows in that suitcase  
Jude laughs: nope there is more like 50 to 60 pairs of shoes in there  
Tommy groans: you would think that by now I would be used to it  
Jude: but your not  
Tommy: hardly. He says as he picks up the last two bags. Jude loved seeing his muscles when he lifted up the suitcases.  
Jude: if it makes you feel any better…you really have gotten stronger  
Tommy smiles at her: thank you  
He walks out of the room carrying the last of the suitcase. As he leaves sarah reappears  
Sarah: so are ready  
Jude: im a rockstar in tommy's words…im always ready  
Sarah laughs: keep that attitude and when you get in college you will really have some fun  
Jude: college? Im barely passing highschool  
Sarah: then you and tommy really are meant for each other  
Tommy: you know I really don't appreciate the sarcasm in your voice when you say that  
Sarah laughs: sorry  
Tommy: why did you say it anyway  
Jude: I told her I was barely passing high school  
Tommy laughs: hey don't feel bad you actually made it to high school I didn't even make it to the eighth grade  
Sarah laughs  
Jude: my point exactly..and you see how successful you are  
Tommy: im 24 I work for a guy who is basically married to money I was married for a month and now I am risking going to jail by sleeping with a 17 year old rock star protégé  
Sarah: sounds pretty successful to me  
Jude: me too  
Tommy laughs: yeah all I need is to do is get her pregnant and I will be really successful  
Jude laughs: don't even think about it quincy  
Sarah laughs: he wont..besides don't think I didn't notice those empty condom wrappers on your nightstand tommy  
Tommy smiling: you know me..always practicing safe sex  
Sarah mumbles: yeah tell mom and dad that  
Tommy suddenly serious: sarah shut up that's not funny  
Jude notices the change in tommy. She looks at him weird.  
Sarah: sorry tom tom  
Tommy shakes his head and walks out of the room  
Jude: so I know what to say if I ever want to strike a nerve on him  
Sarah: yeah I shouldn't of said that  
Jude: what did you mean  
Sarah sighs: nothing…you will find out soon enough  
Jude: what?  
Sarah: nothing lets just go  
Jude: ok  
They walk out of the house quietly. They see tommy standing on the porch as they walk outside  
Sarah: so you guys are taking a separate car right  
Tommy smirks: with all of those bags a little 2 year old couldn't fit in your car  
Sarah laughs: shut up..ill see you at the restaurant  
Tommy: ok  
Sarah: and do me a favor  
Tommy: what  
Sarah: no car crashes please  
Tommy laughs: ok  
Sarah: see ya  
She gets in her car and drives off. Tommy smiles at jude  
Jude: what was that back there  
Tommy: uh that was me saying bye to sarah….  
Jude: you know what I mean smart ass  
Tommy: ooohhh you meant back in the room  
Jude: yeah…  
tommy: nothing she just struck a nerve  
Jude: about…  
Tommy: nothing interesting  
Jude: ok fine don't tell me…I wont be your shoulder to lean on later  
Tommy: what?  
Jude: nothing  
Tommy: what do you know that I don't know  
Jude: nothing  
Tommy: this has something to do with that little conversation I interrupted earlier  
Jude: maybe..possibly  
Tommy smiles at her. He up behind her and puts his hands over her eyes and starts to walk forward.  
Jude: what are you doing quincy  
Tommy: basically giving you permission to kill me  
Jude: what?  
Tommy smiles and uncovers her eyes as they enter the garage. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out his keys  
Jude looks at them: what are these to?  
Tommy smiles and points to his something  
Jude's jaw drops and she immediately gets excited…..


	66. Chapter 66

Jude: tommy you are serious…you are going to let me drive your motorcycle  
Tommy smiles and nods his head  
Jude: you are serious? Yes!  
Tommy: now wait girl. Im not gonna get on that bike when you are this excited  
Jude laughs: ok im sorry. Im calm  
Tommy looks at her. Tommy's thoughts: what have I done….  
Jude: are you really gonna let me drive it?  
Tommy: yes as long as you do exactly what I tell you do to  
Jude: of course  
Tommy sighs: ok  
Jude hops on the bike. Tommy slowly gets on behind her.  
Tommy: ok its kinda sorta just like ridin a bicycle  
Jude: ok  
Tommy: helmet  
Jude grabs the helmet on the bike and puts it on. Tommy grabs the spare it puts it on also  
Tommy: now once I put the kick stand up you have to make sure both your feet are on the ground ok?  
Jude: ok  
Tommy kicks the kick stand up. They almost fall over  
Tommy: girl I told you to make sure both feet were on the ground  
Jude: I did  
Tommy: but you also have to balance  
Jude: sorry  
Tommy sighs a nervous sigh  
Jude: sorry  
Tommy: ok now start to  
Jude smiles and puts the key in the ignition and starts the bike. She immediately starts to vibrate  
Tommy speaking louder: ok now put your hand on the clutch  
Jude speaking louder also: ok  
Tommy: now you turn the clutch a little bit..but don't do it right now  
Jude laughs: ok  
Tommy: ok so you turn the clutch a little bit the you press your foot down right here  
Jude looks down at where is foot is  
Jude: I got it  
Tommy takes a deep breath and silently prays  
Jude: ready  
Tommy: no but go anyways  
Jude turns the clutch really fast and they fly forward. Then she lets go of the clutch  
Tommy: I said a little bit jude  
Jude: sorry I didn't know it would be that easy to turn  
Tommy shakes his head: lets try it one more time  
Jude: alright I got it quincy  
tommy sighs: I hope so Harrison  
Jude turns around and smiles at him then returns her attention to trying to drive his motorcycle.  
Tommy: ok now slowly turn the clutch  
Jude follows his instructions. To her amazement they actually started moving.  
Tommy's Thoughts: ok so it was a rough start but I think she is getting the hang of it. Hopefully we will make it to IHOP sometime this century……

30 minutes later…..  
Tommy and jude slowly pull into the IHOP parking lot. Tommy hops off of the bike quickly. He is shaking a little  
Jude: ok so how was that  
Tommy: scary as hell Harrison…I cant believe I let you talk me into letting you driving my motorcycle  
Jude: it was bad wasn't it  
Tommy: yeah! Im sorry. I love you, but that was terrible  
Jude: well it is confusing  
Tommy: jude you didn't even keep your balance  
Jude: I know  
Tommy shakes his head: you need a lot of practice  
Jude: so you are gonna let me drive it again?  
Tommy smirks: you need a lot of medication too if you think I am going to let you drive that motorcycle again  
Jude laughs: shut up  
Tommy smiles and walks over to her and gives her a quick kiss on the lips  
Tommy: you didn't do all that bad…you just need a little…a lot of improvement  
Jude laughs: you are right  
Tommy: can I have my keys back please  
Jude laughs as she hands him the keys. He smiles at her and puts his arm around her shoulder as they walk into the restaurant. They are immediately greeted by a cheerful waitress  
WS: just two?  
Tommy: actually we came here to meet someone  
WS: two blondes and one confused guy?  
Tommy and jude start laughing  
Jude: that's defiantly kwest  
Tommy: yeah  
WS smiles: right this way. They wanted a booth in the very back  
Tommy: sarah's idea probably  
Jude: yeah  
The waitress walks them to the back of the restaurant where they saw Saidie kwest and sarah  
Saidie looks at her watch: ok you guys realize that you are 15 minutes late which means I could have had atleast 10 more minutes to do my hair which means I am mad now  
Tommy laughs: sorry but I let jude drive  
Kwest: so  
Tommy: my motorcycle  
Sarah and kwest: oooo  
Kwest: I know that didn't go that good  
Sarah laughs: they were 15 minutes late, of course it didn't go that good  
Jude: hey its not as easy as it looks  
Tommy: im not gonna even say anything…I just need coffee  
Jude: me too  
Sarah laughs as she scoots over to let tommy in. Saidie scoots over and lets jude in. surprisingly they all fit  
Kwest: so tommy how does having two near-death experiences in 2 days feel?  
Tommy saracastically: it feels better than sex man  
Kwest: really? Wow I need to get into a car wreck  
Tommy laughs: even the waitress said you were clueless kwest  
Saidie giggles: did she?  
Jude: yeah we told her we were with some people and she was like two blondes and a clueless guy  
They all start laughing  
Jude: why did she think you were clueless kwest  
Sarah: because when we got here she asked us if we wanted a table or a booth and me and Saidie said booth and he said table so then she asked us if we wanted to be seated up front or in the back…again me and Saidie said back and he said front. So then she asked us how many menus we need and he said three and we said four  
Jude laughs: you really are clueless  
Kwest: shutup..its early  
Tommy: dude we are usually up at this time  
Kwest: speak for yourself. I set my alarm to go off at 8:30 every day  
Tommy: but we have to be at work at 9  
Kwest: I know. We don't all spend 30 minutes putting gel in our hair. All I do is spend 5 minutes combing my hair  
Tommy: what about the other 15 minutes  
Kwest: the basics  
Tommy: that explains why you are always late for work  
Jude and sarah laugh  
Kwest: are you guys ready to order yet  
Tommy smirks: yeah jude will have the whole right side of the menu  
Jude: actually I was thinking about the whole left side, but the right side looks good too  
Tommy laughs: so when the waitress comes tell her we want the whole menu  
Sarah: sure why not you are rich  
Tommy laughs: you are absolutely right  
Saidie: I bet they would have a fit if we ordered all that food  
Jude: I know I would if I worked here  
Tommy starts to smile. Jude sees this  
Jude: what are you smiling at quincy  
Tommy: nothing just picturing you in a hairnet  
As he finishes his sentence he starts to laugh. Kwest gets an image of her in a hairnet and starts to laugh also. Pretty soon they all were laughing  
Jude: im glad you guys find that funny  
Tommy: it was funny  
Jude: why  
Tommy: because you were born to have a guitar in your hand…not a spatula  
Kwest: that's true  
Jude: sarah that was a compliment right  
Sarah: yeah I think it was  
Jude: ok I just wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt  
Sarah laughs  
Tommy: so Saidie….  
Saidie: so tommy…  
Tommy: I heard that you drank a whole bottle of vodka by yourself  
Saidie: mmm no wonder I cant remember anything  
They all start to laugh  
Jude: did mom give you the third degree when you got home  
Saidie: not really  
Jude: what! She asked me 21 questions  
Saidie laughs: she just said I look tired and I said that me and sarah stayed up all night  
Jude: did she ask about sarah  
Saidie: sort of..she was like how long have you known her and all that  
Jude: unbelievable she asked me so many questions I barely had time to answer them and she asks you a few  
Saidie: well I wasn't the one who had my boyfriend spend the night at my parents house  
Kwest: she's got a point there red  
Jude: yeah I know…not the best idea but…well me sarah and tommy have been over this  
Sarah and tommy: yeah  
Kwest: its getting cold outside  
Tommy: I know I was freezing when jude was driving…trying to drive my motorcycle  
Jude makes a face at him. Tommy starts to laugh  
Saidie: well you know what it means when it gets cold  
Tommy: what  
Saidie: Christmas time…duh  
Kwest: yeah what is everyone doing for Christmas  
Saidie: I have no plans yet  
Kwest: me neither  
Sarah: im going to moms house in italy  
Kwest: you are going to Europe for Christmas  
Sarah nods  
Tommy quietly: you have fun  
Sarah mumbling: you will too  
Tommy looks up: what?  
Sarah nervously: uh well mom invited you and --  
Tommy: im not going  
Sarah: uh…  
Tommy looks at her for a moment then says: you didn't  
Sarah: she sounded so sad tommy  
Tommy: sarah michelle!  
Sarah: tommy im sorry but I think it would be good  
Tommy: good for who! Not for me!  
Sarah: just calm down  
Tommy: I wouldn't have to calm down if you hadn't told her I was going to go. When did you talk to her  
Sarah: last night  
Tommy throws his fork down: im not going. You are just going to have to tell them I said no  
Sarah: you tell her  
Tommy: im not calling her. She has had nothing to do with me since…im not calling her  
Sarah: tom that was a long time ago  
Tommy: shut the --  
Jude: tommy can I talk to you outside for a moment  
Tommy looks at jude then gets up from his seat in a hasty way. He doesn't even wait for jude. He just walks away. When he gets to the front he throws the door to the restaurant open. He starts to pace back and forth. Jude walks outside calmly. She sees tommy pacing back and forth.  
Jude: tommy talk to me  
Tommy: jude I don't want to go. I refuse to go  
Jude: you sound like a little kid right now  
Tommy: look you don't know what its gonna be like going back there!  
Jude: calm down  
Tommy: I cant believe she did that  
Jude: well she thought it would be best  
Tommy: no it wont be  
Jude: why don't you get along with your parents tommy  
Tommy stops pacing and looks at jude…..

Back inside……  
Kwest: sarah you knew he would react that way  
Sarah sighs: I know…I just thought --  
Kwest: it would be best  
Sarah: yeah  
Kwest: I think it would be good for them too but you just went about it the wrong way  
Sarah: well we were on the fone and she said I want you and tommy to come to italy for Christmas. I said I dunt know if that is such a good idea and she said that they needed to bury the hatchet. I told her that dad wasn't going to bury it. She said she would try her best to convince him  
Kwest: sarah that sounds like a recipe for a disaster  
Sarah sighs again: I know..what do I do  
Kwest smirks: you have done enough  
Sarah groans: not the time to be funny  
kwest: sorry…just leave it to tom whatever he decides go  
Sarah: I guess you are right  
Kwest: really? Im right? Ive never heard those words before  
Saidie: baby don't get used to them  
Sarah laughs: she's right  
Kwest: damn just ruin my good moment  
Sarah: sorry but reality must sink in sometime  
Kwest: see if I give you advice again  
Sarah laughs: shut up  
Saidie: do you think she has calmed him down yet  
Kwest: probably..she can always calm him down. Especially when Portia and him get into it at work  
Sarah: Portia works with you guys  
Kwest: yeah  
Sarah: kwest theres something else I need to tell you  
Kwest: uh oh……..

Back outside…..  
Tommy sighs: you really want to know  
Jude: yes  
Tommy: me and my mom had a good relationship up until I was 14  
Jude: when you joined boyzattack  
Tommy: it was a couple months before I joined boyzattack  
Jude: ok  
tommy: she found out about me sneaking out and everything. My dad thought it was great but my mom almost had a hearattack. She was always yelling at me, telling me that she didn't want to be a grandma and I told her that would never happen. Then D came along. He said he wanted me to join boyzattack. All I could think about was groupies and money. So I signed the contract. My dad was angry…no there is no word to describe how pissed he was. He told me that only faggots joined an all boy bands. He said that he liked me better when I was a slut. Memoir told me that I was already living a life of sin so I might as well join the band and go on tour. I told her that I was not completely living a life of sin. She told me that she didn't even know who I was anymore. She said that the son she raised wouldn't go sneaking over to girls' house at the wee hours of the night. Dad said he had a faggot for a son. He said he didn't claim me. Mom said she had no son. So I packed my bags and left. I went to kwests house for a few days until we went on tour. So we went on tour. I didn't talk to them for 4 almost 5 years. me and Portia were dating on and off. And you know that when we were 18 we got married. When we got divorced a month later she showed up on my parents door step and said that she was pregnant. My mom called me that night. I was shocked to know that she even remembered my number. She told me to go to her house a-sap. Luckily we were in town. So I go over there and knock on the door. The second she opened the door she slapped me. I asked her what was that for. She was hysteric. She said that all she ever requested from me was to not be a grandmother but I couldn't even do that. I asked her what the hell she was talking about. She told me that Portia had came over earlier and said that she was pregnant. I denied it because every time I ever had sex I had always used protection. Memoir didn't believe me. Then dad came to the door and started to cuss me out for being so irresponsible and for making memoir so upset. So I just said forget it and left. I told them that the only time they would see me ever again would be on tv. And I haven't been back since  
By the time tommy had finished his story jude was crying and tommy had tears in his eyes  
Tommy chuckles lightly: and you thought your family was delusional  
Jude smiles: I love that about you quincy  
Tommy: what  
Jude: you can always find something to joke about even when it isn't the time to be funny  
Tommy: yeah it's a gift..sometimes  
Jude laughs. She walks over to him and gives him a much needed hug. Tommy wraps his arms around her back. They stay that way for a long time until they realize that they are in public. They slowly let go of each other but kept looking in each others eyes.   
Tommy: I needed that hug  
Jude: I could tell  
Tommy smiles: jude Harrison the girl who gets me the most  
Jude smiles: thank you  
Tommy smiles and kisses the top of her forehead  
Jude: ready to go back inside  
Tommy: yeah  
Jude: and are you ready to apologize  
Tommy: uh no  
Jude: well you are  
Tommy: but I didn't do anything  
Jude: tommy you were two seconds away from punching a whole in the wall…and I think the hinges on that door will never be the same  
Tommy laughs: fine I will apologize  
Jude: ok..lets go  
Tommy: I love you jude  
Jude turns around and looks at him: I love you too quincy  
Tommy smiles as they walk back into the restaurant.

Back at the table….  
Tommy and jude walk back to the table and see that sarah and kwest are in a deep conversation  
Tommy: hey  
Kwest and sarah stop talking as they see tommy and jude  
Kwest: hey dude have you cooled down  
Tommy: yeah you know me and my temper  
Kwest: all too well  
They laugh as tommy and jude sit down  
Tommy: what were you talking about before we got here  
Saidie: I don't even know  
Sarah and kwest laugh  
Kwest: nothing important  
Just then the waitress comes to the table  
WS: so are you all ready to order  
Kwest: uh yeah I think we are  
WS: still confused eh?  
They all start to laugh  
Tommy: ladies first  
Saidie: ok..I think ill just have toast and eggs  
WS: ok and what would you like to drink with that  
Saidie: just water please  
WS: ok. she turns to sarah and what about you  
Sarah: I think ill have pancakes eggs sausage and orange juice  
WS smiles: ok she turns to jude and what about you  
Jude: um I think ill have the same thing sarah is having only I want bacon instead of sausage and coffee  
WS: ok and what about the gentlemen  
Kwest: I want…uh…  
Tommy smirks: food  
Kwest: haha. Yeah I want food I just don't know what kind  
Tommy: pancakes  
Kwest: shut up dude  
Tommy silently laughs and returns his attention to his menu while his best friend ordered  
Kwest: I think I want a double stack of pancakes sausage eggs and bacon and coffee  
Sarah: kwest  
Kwest: what I told you I was hungry  
Tommy: you do know that a double stack of pancakes is 12 pancakes right?  
Kwest: yeah  
Jude: I should of gotten that  
Tommy laughs  
WS: ok and what can I get for you  
Tommy: I want the same thing kwest is having  
Kwest: why  
Tommy: because I will probably just give half to jude anyways  
Jude smiles: don't ya just love our relationship  
Sarah laughs: everyone does  
WS: ok your order should be out shortly  
Tommy: thank you  
The waitress smiles at him as she leaves.  
Jude: does every waitress have a thing for you or something  
Tommy laughs: I don't know. I don't pay attention. I only pay attention to you  
Jude smiles at him  
Sarah: aww aren't they so cute  
Kwest: I was thinking nauseating   
Saidie: kwest please don't say that word  
Kwest: sorry  
Saidie: mmm  
Tommy smirks: you know Saidie there is AA programs for people like you  
Jude tries to stifle her laughter but fails  
Saidie: ha. That was funny. You are lucky I don't feel good tom  
Tommy: sorry  
Saidie: no you aren't  
Tommy: I know but it sounded nice didn't it  
Kwest lets out a laugh  
Tommy: anyways..uh sara D said he wanted you to stop by the studio to say by to him  
Sarah: I hope I have enough time  
Tommy: you will. You now how fast you and jude eat  
Jude: I resent that. And you know what, the only reason why I am so hungry is because I only had once slice of pizza last night  
Tommy: that is true  
Kwest: you guys had pizza and you didn't eat it?  
Jude: most of it ended up on the floor  
Sarah: in other words you had a food fight  
Jude: yep  
Kwest: who won  
Tommy: well I ended up with pizza sauce on my face and she ended up with pizza sauce in her hair and on her face  
Kwest: jude I think you lost  
Jude: I know  
Tommy smiles: I have a question  
Kwest: ok…  
Tommy smiles even wider: so how was last night  
Sarah: I knew that was coming  
Tommy: interesting choice of words there sarah beara  
Sarah: pervert  
Tommy: I was just asking a simple question  
Kwest: don't worry T I will give you all the details later  
Tommy: oh no. I don't want details I just…never mind its my fault for asking the question  
Jude: yeah it is..and I hope they don't answer it…because if they do I am going to ruin my appetite  
Tommy smirks: I don't think that is possible Harrison  
Jude kicks him under the table  
Tommy: ow you know you Harrison sisters are very abusive  
Jude laughs: I know  
The waiter walks up to the table carrying all of their food very strategically.  
WS: ok so the two big plates go to the men and the second to big plates go to the girlfriend and the sister and the small plate goes to ms mopey over here right?  
Tommy laughs: yeah that's right. Its scarey how you figured all that out  
WS: figured what out  
Tommy: who was my girlfriend and who was my sister  
WS: well you and you sister resemble a lot and a blind person could tell that you and this young lady were together  
They all laugh  
WS: enjoy your meal  
Kwest: thank you  
They all take a bite of their food.  
Sarah: mmm this is good  
Tommy: better than my cooking?  
Jude: way  
Sarah and Saidie laugh  
Tommy: ok harrison the next time you are hungry don't ask me to fix you anything  
Jude: I was joking  
Tommy: go ahead and try to suck up now Harrison  
Jude: I was joking. I love your cooking  
Tommy: ok

In the middle of their meal…  
Jude reaches over and takes four of tommys pancakes and a slice of bacon  
Tommy sarcastically: sure jude go ahead and take the pancakes off of my plate. I don't care  
Jude smiles: good  
Tommy laughs and shakes his head  
They finish their meal in peace.  
Kwest: ok so who is paying  
Sarah jude Saidie: tommy  
Tommy: do I look like an ATM?  
Saidie: tommy your bathroom is as big as me and jude's room put together  
Tommy: point being?  
Saidie: you have a lot of money  
Tommy: I know but this is gonna be the last meal I buy for everyone  
Kwest: why  
Tommy smiles: well two tickets to Europe do cost a lot  
They all stop what they were doing and look at tommy……


	67. Chapter 67

Jude: are you serious?  
Sarah: you are really going to go?  
Tommy smiles: well you know how I hate to stay in one country over the holidays  
Sarah laughs: yeah. So you are serious  
Tommy sighs: yeah if jude is going with me  
Jude: duh I would not stay here while you were in a completely different country  
Tommy laughs: now all we have to do is talk your mom into letting you go  
Saidie sarcastically: mmm piece of cake  
Kwest laughs  
Tommy: I think god just wants your mom to hate me or something  
Jude: I think so too  
Saidie laughs: all I know is that I never had that problem when I was dating  
Jude: I know I am unlucky  
Saidie: no you are just careless…you have to think things out…trust me I have had years of practice  
Jude: yeah you are probably right  
Saidie: just like you probably didn't even clean up your room this morning did you  
Jude: no…  
Saidie: which means mom could probably just go in your room and find out what you and tommy did last night  
Tommy: handcuffs  
Saidie: and she will probably find an empty condom wrapper also  
Tommy: jude forget about that trip to Europe  
Jude: are you kidding me? Im not going home  
Saidie laughs: you have a good sister  
Jude: what are you talking about  
Saidie: when I went home to change I found the handcuffs and the empty condom wrapper in our bed so I took it upon myself to put them away  
Jude puts her hand over her heart: thank you Saidie. You are my favorite sister  
Saidie laughs: im your only sister  
Sarah: hey im still here  
Saidie: sorry  
Jude exhales deeply: tommy we really need to be more careful  
Tommy: I know but she just came home so soon  
Saidie: which is why you never spend the night at your girlfriends…if she lives with her parents  
Sarah: I tried to tell him that a long time ago, but he didn't listen to me then and he wont listen to me now  
Tommy laughs: shut up. Are we ready to go?  
Kwest: I think so  
Tommy: ok and jude…im driving so don't ask  
Jude sighs: fine  
Tommy smiles at her as he gets out of the booth  
Kwest: so are we going to g major?  
Tommy: yeah so she can see darius  
Saidie: lets go  
They all walk outside to the parking lot.  
Sarah: see you all when we get there  
Kwest: alright  
They all get into their cars and drive out of the parking  
Tommy putting on his helmet: you ready to see how you are supposed to drive this thing  
Jude laughs: yeah  
Tommy smiles: watch closely  
Jude: always quincy  
tommy chuckles as he gets on the motorcycle. Jude gets on behind her and puts her hands on waist  
Tommy: please watch your hands Harrison…I don't want to crash my motorcycle too  
Jude laughs: how would my hands make you crash you motorcycle  
Tommy: well if you put your hands in a certain spot I will loose concentration and crash…and it will hurt a hell of a lot more then that car crash  
Jude: I didn't end up with any marks remember  
Tommy starting the motorcycle: I forgot  
Jude laughs as they drive off

At g major….  
Even though they had left last, tommy and jude managed to beat kwest sarah and Saidie to g major.  
Jude laughs as she takes off her helmet  
Tommy: what are you laughing at Harrison  
Jude: you drive too fast  
Tommy: I like to drive fast. Think about my cars…mustang…viper..motorcycle…  
Jude: yeah you obsessed with fast cars  
Tommy: no im not  
Jude: yeah you are, but that's ok. I still love you  
Tommy smiles: the feeling is mutual  
Jude smile at him as he pulls her into a kiss. They had just started to deepen the kiss when they hear two cars pull up. They knew who it was so they continued to kiss. Once they hear the car doors close they knew that their alone time was coming to an end. They slowly break away and smile at each other  
Kwest: and you call that adorable sarah?  
Sarah: yes they are adorable cute and idk  
Kwest laughs: you just described puppies  
Sarah laughs: shut up  
Kwest: so are you two lovebirds done?  
Tommy: well I want to do more but since we are at work I guess we are done  
Kwest laughs and shakes his head. They all walk into g major with smiles on their face. Well all except for Saidie who had a hangover headache. As soon as they walk into g major darius spots them  
Darius: sarah  
Sarah: hey darius  
Darius smiles and gives her a hug  
Tommy: I remembered when we used to get greetings also D  
Darius: sorry hey tom..jude  
Jude: hey  
Kwest: no hey kwest?  
Darius: anyways, hows my girl doin  
Sarah: fine just a little depressed that im leaving my older brother so soon  
Darius: yeah you don't get to see tom much anymore  
Sarah: I know but I will see him in a few weeks  
Darius: you will?  
Tommy: im going to italy for Christmas  
Darius: italy? Whats in ita—oh…tom you are serious?  
Tommy sighs: she talked me into  
Sarah gives darius a innocent look: I might have accepted the invitation for him  
Darius chuckles: same old sarah  
Sarah: im never gonna change Darius  
Darius: and tom is never gonna change either…although he has finally gotten the whole one girl at a time thing down  
Tommy: D I learned how to get all the girls from you  
Darius changing the subject: so when is your flight  
Sarah: at 10:30 I think  
Darius looks at his watch: its almost 10 right now  
Tommy: and it takes about 20 minutes to get to the airport from here  
Sarah sighs: which means I should get going  
Tommy: yeah  
Darius gives her another hug: it was great seein ya sarah. You should come into town more often  
Sarah: ill try darius  
Darius: uh tom and jude after you say goodbye to sarah I want to see you two in my office  
Tommy: ill try to hold in my excitement D  
Darius smiles as he walks away  
Kwest walks over and gives sarah a hug. Sarah smiles  
Sarah: im gonna miss ya west west  
Kwest: yeah I know…not everyone is like me  
Sarah laughs: yeah…confused  
Kwest laughs then kisses her on the forehead: have a safe trip sarah beara  
Sarah: ok  
Kwest nods at tommy and jude then goes off into studio 1  
Saidie: it was great meeting you sarah  
Sarah: yeah you too. You are a cool chick  
Saidie: yeah I get that a lot  
Tommy wants to say something but he bites his tongue and doesn't say it.  
Sarah: the next time im in town we are defiantly gonna party  
Tommy: yeah that'll be in 2 or 3 years  
Jude: hey atleast I will actually be old enough to legally get in the club  
They all laugh  
Tommy: that's true Harrison  
Saidie hugs sarah  
Sarah: bye Saidie  
Saidie: bye  
She walks off in the direction that kwest went. That left tommy and jude  
Tommy smiles at sarah then walks over and gives her a big hug that's lasts for half a minute. When they let go tommy speaks  
Tommy: you are a pain in the ass sarah beara, but im going to miss you  
Sarah laughs: no you wont…you have jude  
tommy: yeah but I get tired of her  
Jude hits him. He laughs  
Tommy: im just joking. But I do wish I could get to see you more  
Sarah: hey you are the one who told me to go to college and get a higher education  
Tommy: yeah but I meant somewhere in the country  
Sarah: sorry..but hey you will see me in 3 weeks  
Jude: and two days  
Sarah laughs: you already have a countdown?  
Jude: yeah  
tommy smiles and rolls his eyes  
Sarah laughs: I am defiantly gonna miss you two  
Tommy laughs: yeah everyone misses us  
Jude: we are just miss able people…isn't that right quincy  
Tommy smiles: well yeah  
Sarah laughs then gives jude a hug. Jude smiles  
Sarah: you are already like a sister to me  
Jude smiles: the feeling is mutual sarah  
Tommy: please don't start crying and getting all emotional  
They both laugh  
Sarah: bye tom tom..ill see you in italy  
Tommy sarcastically: counting down the days  
Sarah laughs: im sure you are  
They all laugh as sarah walks through the door. Tommy watches her. When she is completely gone he sighs  
Jude: you really do care for your sister  
Tommy: yeah it just sucks that she only gets to come in town for a few days  
Jude: well she has school  
Tommy: I know…so you are excited about this trip to Europe we are about to take  
Jude: yeah  
Tommy: well good…atleast one of us is  
Jude laughs: its not gonna be that bad  
Tommy: jude even darius knows its gonna be a disaster  
Jude: darius…  
Tommy: right we have to meet him in his office  
Jude sarcastically: great  
Tommy laughs as they start walking towards his office. When they are outside his door..  
Tommy: every time I go into his office I get nervous  
Jude: I think everyone does  
Tommy laughs as he knocks on the door. Darius opens the door and motions for them to come in.   
Darius: sit  
Jude and tommy quietly take seats  
Tommy: so D whats up?  
Darius: judes songs  
Tommy: what?  
Darius: judes songs are whats up…they are way up in the billboards…im talking top five  
Jude's jaw drops: omg darius are you serious?  
Darius laughs: big D doesn't play when it comes to stuff like this  
Jude and tommy jump up and give each other a hug that doesn't last long because they remember darius is in the room  
Darius: so make me happy and tell me that you have two new songs for me  
Jude: four  
Darius: impressive jude  
Jude smiles: thank you  
Darius: and one more thing  
Tommy: what  
Darius: your video…kills….it has gotten a lot of good public reaction. Who would of thought that girls actually wanted to see lil tommy q settle down  
tommy: funny D…and we aren't together  
Darius: alright. What ever you say Tom  
Tommy shakes his head and stands up  
Darius: record those four songs  
Jude: today?  
Darius: yeah..problem?  
Tommy: yeah..she has these things called vocal chords and they need to rest for atleast a half hour after each song  
Darius: so…there is enough hours in the day  
Jude sighs: whatever you say Darius  
Darius: alright now go make me happy  
Tommy and jude stand up and leave darius' office. They walk to studio 1 where kwest was

In studio 1……  
Tommy and jude walk into the studio and see kwest and Saidie making out in tommy's chair  
Tommy: kwest I work in that chair man…get out  
Kwest and Saidie break apart and wipe their lips  
Kwest: sorry  
Saidie: so I think im going to go home and get some sleep  
Jude: alright…and tell mom that I cant be home at 10:15  
Saidie: why cant you  
Tommy: darius wants us to record all four songs that she came up with  
Kwest: whoa in one day  
Jude: yeah  
Saidie: isn't that child labor or something  
Jude: yeah but its D so you cant complain  
Tommy: she is right  
Kwest: yeah  
Saidie shakes her head: ok. So what time do you want me to tell mom you are coming home?  
Jude: tell her probably around 11:30 or midnight  
Saidie: but you are coming home?  
Jude: yeah…tommy doesn't want me to stay with him tonight  
Saidie: tsk. You loose boyfriend points for that one tommy  
Tommy: hey I actually want to get some sleep tonight….which I barely can because guess who is her ride to school in the morning  
Kwest: you  
Tommy: yeah  
Jude giggles: well sorry but I don't have a license  
Tommy mumbles: we need to work on that  
Jude: what?  
Tommy: nothing  
Saidie laughs: ill see you at home jude  
Jude: bye sades  
Kwest: bye Saidie  
Saidie walks over and gives him a quick kiss: bye  
Everyone looks at her as she walks out of the room  
Tommy sighs: doesn't it feel so good to be back at work  
Jude sarcastically: yeah im trying so hard not to do cartwheels right now  
Tommy laughs: you know I just thought of something  
Jude and kwest: what  
Tommy: we all ready recorded one of those four songs  
Jude: right. So now all we have to do is record 3 songs  
Tommy: hey its better than four  
Kwest: he's right  
Jude sighs: why do I have to work with two guys  
Tommy smirks: because you are just lucky like that  
Jude rolls her eyes: if this is luck then I want to be unlucky  
Kwest smirks: well T here always gets lucky  
Tommy changing the subject: so are you ready to sing rockstar?  
Jude: wasn't I born to sing?  
Tommy laughs: yeah…now get in there  
Jude: ok mr perfectionist  
Kwest laughs as she walks into the studio  
Kwest: she got you  
Tommy: im not that much of a perfectionist  
Kwest: T you make that girl sing the same songs over and over again when it is basically right the first time  
Tommy: yeah see you said basically…I want it to be completely right  
Kwest coughs: perfectionist  
Tommy ignores him and presses a button on the soundboard  
Tommy: which song do you wanna do first jude  
Jude: uh..my new one…white lines  
Tommy: uh…the one you sung for me the other day?  
Jude: yeah  
Tommy: ok…condense mic?  
Jude nods  
Tommy: ok set it up while I do something  
Jude: ok  
Tommy starts pressing and turning buttons on the soundboard. Kwest nods his head and smiles  
Tommy: you feeling that?  
Kwest: yeah that sounds good  
Tommy: alright…I still need to make a few changes to it --  
Kwest mumbles: perfectionist  
Tommy: but im gonna do it while she sings  
Kwest: ok…im just the right hand man  
tommy laughs as he presses the button on the soundboard again  
Tommy: you ready?  
Jude: yeah  
Tommy: alright..white lines on four  
He counts down from four with his fingers. Jude starts to sing. Tommy nods his head as he returns his attention to the soundboard. He starts to mess with the knobs. Kwest helps him out a little. Every once in a while tommy would look up at jude to see if she liked the changes he was making, but it would be useless because she had her eyes closed. He loved how she got lost in her song.

A hour later…..  
Tommy: ok one more time  
Kwest and jude both throw their arms in the air  
Jude: tommy  
Tommy: what its almost perfect  
Kwest: T man that was perfect 3 takes ago  
Tommy: it was half way perfect…I just want her to do some vocals different  
Jude: tommy….  
Tommy sighs: fine go get a drink then come back  
Jude: thank you  
Tommy smiles at her as she exits the recording room and the studio  
Kwest: listen to it T  
Tommy sighs: alright  
Tommy plays back what jude had just recorded. He gets his serious look on his face and nods his head. He must admit that jude sounded good, but he still thought that it could be a little bit better. Once the song is over kwest looks at him  
Tommy: kwest its really good  
Kwest: I told you  
Tommy: but I just want her to record it once more  
Jude sighs: quincy you are killing me  
Tommy gives her a pouty face: please jude just one more time…I promise  
Jude looks at him then sighs: fine…one more time  
Tommy smiles: ok get in there girl  
Jude walks back into the recording studio mumbling: Cinderella Cinderella  
Tommy: hey Cinderella didn't get paid for her work  
Jude puts her headfones on: shut up  
Tommy laughs: ok. White lines take 14  
Kwest: 18  
Tommy: are you serious  
Kwest: yeah  
Tommy: sorry white lines…take 18..  
Tommy counts down from four once more. Jude closes her eyes and starts to sing again. This time she sings the song with more emotion. She makes she hits every note perfect. Tommy nods his head and closes her eyes. He gets lost in her song. Kwest sat back and looked at the both of them. He smiles. Kwest's Thoughts: these two are really meant to be together…I mean look at them. Its like they both need each other to survive. Sarah was right..they are cute…but they are also nauseating….  
The song ends and tommy and jude open their eyes and look at each other. Tommy smiles then presses the button once more  
Tommy: white lines is finished girl  
Jude smiles widely then runs out of the studio  
Kwest: that was good jude  
Jude: thank you  
Tommy: see if I hadn't of made you do it one more time you wouldn't of been satisfied  
Jude: yeah I would of…it just wouldn't have sounded as good  
Tommy laughs: so whats the other song  
Jude: its called there's us  
Tommy: there's us?  
Jude: yeah  
Tommy: sounds depressing  
Jude laughs: well its not exactly the song to dance too  
Kwest: but it also sounds like its going to be deep  
Jude: it is  
Tommy smiles: another deep song by jude Harrison...that has number one hit all over it  
Jude laughs  
Tommy: ok you cant take a 10 minute break while I work on this beat  
Jude: ok make sure it is slow  
Tommy: ok  
Jude walks over and sits down in a chair next to tommy while he starts to turn buttons on the soundboard.

5 minutes later….  
Kwest: im hungry  
Tommy: kwest you just had 12 pancakes, 2 sausages and 2 slices of bacon  
Kwest: I know but im still hungry  
Tommy shakes his head  
Jude: and I thought I ate a lot  
Tommy laughs: I was just about to say the same thing  
Kwest laughs: shut up. Im going to make a sandwich  
Tommy: be back in 5 minutes  
Kwest: alright boss tom  
Tommy laughs as kwest exits the room.  
Jude: are you almost done  
Tommy: give me another 5 to 10 minutes and I will be  
Jude: which means its good now but –  
Tommy: I want to make it perfect  
Jude laughs: exactly  
Tommy smiles at her and rolls her chair over closer to him.  
Jude smiles: remember we are at work quincy  
tommy smiles: I know but the door is closed  
Jude smiles at him as he leans down and kisses him. He pulls her out of her chair and onto her lap. They continue to kiss for a few more minutes, then tommy breaks away  
Tommy: I have work to do Harrison  
Jude: me too  
Tommy smiles: well then I guess we should do it  
Jude smiles at him  
Tommy: the work I mean  
Jude laughs: yeah quincy  
tommy laughs: you want to help me fix the beat  
Jude: yeah  
Tommy smiles: ok. Put the headphones on and tell me if you like what im about to do  
Jude: you do mean to the song right  
Tommy smiles: yes Harrison  
Jude: just making sure  
Tommy laughs and puts his headphones. He play back what he has already made. Jude nods her head. Tommy smiles and turns a button. She gives him the thumbs up. Tommy smiles again then turns another button then types something into the computer. Jude smiles. tommy could tell she liked the beat so far. She reaches over and turns a button. This makes tommy nod his head. They both laugh. Kwest walks in  
Kwest: damn T im gone for 2 minutes and you guys start to foreplay?  
Tommy: oh you know me kwest I cant keep my hands to myself  
Kwest: oh I know  
Tommy laughs as jude gets off of his lap  
Kwest: so is the beat done  
Tommy: just a few more touches  
Kwest: so in other words 5 more minutes  
Tommy: 2 and a half  
Jude: that's fine…Im almost done with a song  
Tommy: you just spent 5 minutes on it and you are almost done  
jude: yeah  
tommy: you are scaring me  
Jude: im scaring myself  
They both laugh as tommy turns back to the soundboard and makes his final touches on the song  
Tommy: ok girl get in there and record  
Jude: ok  
Tommy: there's us…take 1…  
He counts down from four and jude starts to sing…..

A hour and a half later….  
Jude: tommy I don't care how cute you look right now..im not singing that song again  
Kwest: im with jude…that girl has sang her ass for like the past hour and a half  
Tommy: I know and every take sounded good…but it can be better  
Jude: quincy im not singing it again  
tommy: just once more jude…I think this time you will nail it  
Kwest: T man you seriously have some problems she has nailed it the last 12 times  
Tommy: in a way..but..just trust me…one more time  
Jude takes a sip of water from her water bottle  
Jude: one more time..and im serious if you don't like it after this take im going to strangle you  
Kwest: you have to threaten him in another way  
Jude smiles: fine if you make me sing this song one more time after this them I am never going to have sex with you again  
Tommy: this is defiantly the last take then  
Kwest and jude laugh  
Tommy: ok there's us…take uh…  
Kwest: 32  
Tommy: your kidding me  
Kwest: no  
Tommy: ive made her sing it that many times  
Kwest: yeah  
Tommy: sorry jude…but take 32  
Jude sighs: ok  
Tommy counts down from four with his fingers and jude starts to sing. This time tommy listens closely. He just now noticed how deep the song was. Tommy's thoughts: is this song about me and jude?...  
He continues to nod his head. He looks up at jude. Judes eyes were closed. He could tell she was putting everything she had into this song. He smiles and continues to stare at her until the end of the song. When the song ends jude opens her eyes and sees tommy staring intently at her. Jude's thoughts: did he get that that song was about us?...  
Kwest: uh are you guys gonna talk  
Tommy: oh uh…jude that was great…that was you best take girl  
Jude laughs: you are just saying that because you want to keep having sex with me  
Tommy smiles: well duh  
Jude smiles and rolls her eyes as she walks out of the recording room  
Jude: was it really good though?  
Tommy: phenomenal  
Kwest: yeah that take did kick ass  
Tommy smiles: I told you  
Jude laughs: shut up  
Tommy smiles at her: I think that is going to be my favorite song on your album  
Jude: really?  
Tommy smiles and nods his head: yeah  
They stare into each others eyes intently. Kwest was about to interrupt, but he didn't have to. Tommy's cell fone started to ring. He takes his eyes away from jude and reaches into his pocket and pulls out his fone. His face gets real serious as he looks at his caller i.d.  
Tommy: I gotta take this…ill be back  
Kwest: are you ok?  
Tommy doesn't say anything he just gets up and walks out of the studio  
Jude: did you see who it was?  
Kwest: no….

In the hallway….  
tommy: hello?

: hello tom  
Tommy: …………….


	68. Chapter 68

Tommy: what do you want  
MQ: tommy im your memoir I shouldn't have to have a reason to call you  
Tommy: you are a terrible excuse for a mother  
MQ: don't talk that way  
Tommy: why is it that you can talk to me any way you want to but I cant do the same to you  
MQ: tommy that was years ago..lets just talk this out  
Tommy: mom I am actually happy right now..why do you want to ruin it for me  
MQ: I don't I just…she sighs are you coming home for Christmas  
Tommy: that is not my home, but yes I am going there for Christmas  
MQ with excitement in her voice: really?  
Tommy: yes. Why do you sound so excited  
MQ: because I haven't seen my son in almost 7 years  
Tommy: now im your son  
MQ: I never stopped loving you tommy  
Tommy: right you just stopped claiming me  
Tommy chuckles in anger  
MQ: don't be like that Thomas  
Tommy: how do you expect me to be!  
MQ sighs: please don't get angry  
tommy: look im at work right now. Ill have to call you back  
MQ: promise me?  
Tommy: you don't believe my promises any more..remember? he finishes his last statement bitterly then slams his cell fone shut. He sighs for a moment then puts his head in his hands. He sits that way for a few minutes then stands up. He rubs his eyes to keep from tearing up. He takes a deep breath then renters the studio. Kwest and jude immediately look up when they hear him enter  
Kwest: hey T  
Tommy: hey what are you guys doing  
Jude: oh kwest here was just hitting on me and I was telling him that you are the love of my life and that I could never cheat on you  
Tommy chuckles then says sarcastically: kwest I thought you were my friend. How do you sleep at night  
Kwest: im sorry man but she is so hot  
Tommy smiles: yeah she is pretty hot isn't she  
Kwest: yeah but I liked her better as a red  
Jude throws her pencil at him. Kwest laughs  
Kwest: T are you alright?  
Tommy: yeah why  
Kwest: well when you left your hair was neater and your eyes weren't red  
tommy: im uh fine…im fine  
Kwest: that wasn't very convincing  
Jude: kwest could you go outside for a minute  
Kwest: yeah  
He gets up and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.  
Jude: ok now really tell me how you are doing  
Tommy: im fine  
Jude: who was on the fone  
Tommy: my mom  
Jude: what did she say  
Tommy: she was acting like we had the best relationship. I asked her why she called and she said that she was my memoir, she shouldn't have to have a reason to call. I said that she stopped claiming me a long time ago. Then she said she wanted to talk. But I really didn't want to have that conversation here at work so I told her I had to go. She asked me to promise her and I said she stopped believing my promises a long time ago  
Jude: and what did she say  
Tommy: I don't know. I hung up after I said that  
Jude: tommy  
Tommy: I told you I didn't want to talk to her at work  
Jude: but are you going to call her back  
Tommy sighs: I don't. maybe  
Jude: well will you promise me that you will call her back  
tommy looks at her.  
Jude: please promise me you will call her back later tonight  
Tommy: I promise I will call her back…if I have time  
Jude: tommy  
Tommy: we probably wont get out of here until 11 or midnight jude  
jude sighs: you do have point there  
Tommy: its like im walking on a thin line jude  
Jude: where the fools keep on thinking im blind  
Tommy looks at her questionably. Then he catches on to what she is doing  
Tommy: im waiting for the day  
Jude: im watching every word that I might say  
Tommy: am I out of my mind…faking whats inside of me  
Jude: oh yeah..its like im walking on another thin line  
Tommy: im in the middle of a crime  
Jude: taking back whats mine  
Tommy: walking on another thin line, walking on another thin line  
Jude: did you see where I threw my pen?  
Tommy: yeah its right here  
Jude quickly writes down what they had just said. Tommy starts to hum a beat. Jude nods her head  
Jude: am I out of my mind, faking whats inside me  
Tommy: with everything I am  
Jude: with all ive had to say im not going to fade  
tommy: da da da da da da  
Jude: dragon tears and cover songs  
Tommy: da da da da da da  
Jude: and ive done nothing wrong  
Tommy: I just don't belong  
Jude: I like it  
Tommy: me too  
Jude: so the chorus could be  
Tommy: its like im walking on another thin line, where the fools keep on thinking im blind. Im waiting for the day. Im in the middle of a crime. Taking back whats mine  
Jude: yeah  
Tommy: you know you are going to have to record this a lot  
Jude: why  
Tommy: because your voice is going to be in the background  
Jude: you mean im basically gonna be repeating myself  
Tommy: yeah  
Jude: fine  
Tommy: so we have 3 more songs to finish  
Jude: I want to record my other song first  
Tommy: ok..whats it called  
Jude: how strong do you think I am  
Tommy smiles: I think im going to like that song  
Jude: I think you will too  
Tommy smiles: ok we'll record it in a half hour  
Jude: why so long  
Tommy: because right now I have the beat to that song we just made up in my head  
Jude: lets call it….  
Tommy: another thin line  
jude: ok. I like that  
Tommy: me too  
They smile at each other just as Kwest walks back into the room  
Kwest: can I come back in now?  
jude: yeah  
Tommy: we got two new songs  
Kwest: how  
Jude: well I already had one  
Tommy: and we just made a new one  
Kwest: in two minutes  
Jude: yeah  
Kwest: unbelievable  
Tommy and jude laugh. Jude picks up her notebook and starts to write some more while kwest and tommy work on the beat to how strong do you think I am. Kwest nods his head as tommy does his magic.

25 minutes later…..  
Kwest: I think we got it…unless mr perfectionist over there isn't happy with it  
Tommy: you know what…I was but you had to make that comment…I think it could use some changes  
Kwest laughs: you're joking right  
Tommy: yeah  
Jude: so are you ready for me to record?  
Tommy: yeah…um whats that kids name  
Jude: huh  
Tommy: you know jamie's friend  
Jude: patsy  
Tommy: no the dude  
Kwest: Speed?  
Tommy: yeah that's his name  
Jude: ok what about him  
Tommy: do you want them on another thin line? Because I think that that kid uh…kyle or whatever would sound pretty good on drums then speed can play guitar while you sing. Then the other guy can play bass  
Kwest laughs: you really need to learn their names  
Tommy: they are immature kids…I really don't want to know their names  
Jude: hey they are the same age as me  
Tommy smirks: haven't you ever heard the saying girls mature faster than boys, Harrison?  
Jude: yeah you are right. I guess I can ask them tomorrow  
Tommy: ok  
Jude: im playing guitar on this song  
Tommy: ok get in there rockstar  
Jude smiles at him as she walks into the recording studio. She grabs her guitar then looks at tommy and nods. Tommy presses the button  
Tommy: how strong do you think I am take one….uh wait…don't use the condense mic on this one…uh use the M87  
Jude: ok  
She switches the microphone then looks back at tommy and nods again.  
Tommy: ok how strong do you think I am take on….on count 3  
He counts down from three. Jude starts to sing. Tommy nods his head and listens closely to every word she is singing. He doesn't make any changes to the beat as he listens. He can tell that this song was a message to her parents. He wished he would have thought of making this song. He would have dedicated it to his parents. As the song ends he keeps his eyes closed. He just sits there and thinks. Jude and kwest wait for him to tell her to do it again.  
Kwest: T  
Tommy: huh? Oh sorry…uh jude you can come out now  
Jude: what? Don't I still have to sing it another 30 something times?  
Tommy smiles: nope  
Kwests jaw drops: you mean you aren't gonna make her sing it again!  
Tommy: nope she nailed it  
Kwest: jude go get a thermometer…no better yet go get a doctor…someone…T has to be sick  
Jude: the hospital is just 10 minutes away right?  
kwest: yeah  
Tommy laughs: both of you be quiet. She really did nail it  
Kwest: she always nails it the first time she sings it  
Tommy: I don't know about that…but I do know this time was good  
jude leans against the doorframe of the recording studio  
Kwest: I don't believe my ears  
Jude: kwest please don't jinx it  
Tommy: thank you  
jude laughs: you liked it that much tommy?  
Tommy nods: yeah  
Jude: so I take it you know who I wrote it about  
Tommy: yeah I think that's why I liked it so much  
Kwest: wait what? Now im lost  
Jude laughs: whats new  
Kwest: what are you guys talking about. Who did she write it for  
Tommy: her parents  
Kwest: ok so why did you like it so much  
Tommy: kwest man I know you are not the slow man  
Kwest: oh it made you think of your parents  
Jude sarcastically: good job kwest  
Tommy laughs  
Kwest: forget you  
They all laugh  
Jude: so you are serious tommy? No more takes  
Tommy; yes girl, why is that so hard to believe  
Kwest: man are seriously asking that question  
Tommy: no never mind. You two think im a perfectionist  
Jude and kwest: you are  
Tommy: ok so fine I am..sue me  
Jude: hey atleast he admitted it  
Kwest laughs: yeah that's the first step in a 12-step program  
Jude starts laughing  
Tommy: you know what. I think that song could be better jude get back in there and record  
Jude: are you serious  
Tommy laughs: no but if you and kwest keep saying all these jokes I will make you record it again  
Kwest: what happened to your sense of humor  
Tommy: it went away when I got stuck in the same room with you two for 4 hours  
Jude and kwest: hey!  
Tommy laughs: see I have jokes too  
kwest: uh huh  
Tommy starts singing: its like im walking on another thin line  
Jude laughs: is that my cue  
Tommy smiles: yeah we can go ahead and do the vocals today then tomorrow SME will come in and do the music  
Jude: ok  
Kwest: what time is it?  
Tommy looks at his watch: almost 7:30  
Kwest: hmm that's why everyone was clearing out earlier  
Tommy shakes his head and doesn't say anything  
Jude: wow  
Kwest: what?  
Tommy and jude laugh and don't say anything  
Kwest: im really not as slow as you guys think I am  
Tommy: ok  
Kwest: t im not  
Tommy: ok I believe you kwest  
Kwest: no you don't  
Tommy: jude are you ready to record?  
Jude smiles: I was born ready  
Tommy smiles and bites his bottom lip: mmm you really are my soul mate then  
Jude laughs: I didn't mean it that way quincy  
Tommy: damn  
Jude laughs and walks back into the recording studio. Tommy smiles at her as she takes a sip of her water then puts her headphones on  
Kwest chuckles: man you are sprung bad  
Tommy: it took you 2 months to realize that  
Kwest: whoa you actually remember how long you two have been together  
Tommy smiles: yeah. 2 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days  
Kwest: do you know how many hours  
Tommy: no  
Kwest: and you were doing so good  
Tommy: dude do you seriously expect me to remember how many hours we have been together?  
Kwest laughs: no I was just joking  
Tommy: our 3 month anniversary is in 2 days  
Kwest: really?  
Tommy: yeah  
Kwest: what are you going to get for her  
tommy sarcastically: a pony  
Kwest chuckles: I guess you want her to break up with you then  
Tommy laughs: shut up  
Kwest: but seriously  
Tommy: im not telling you  
Kwest: but you do have something planned  
Tommy nods: yeah  
Kwest: what are you getting her for Christmas  
Tommy smirks: a punching bag  
Jude: I can hear you guys ya know  
Tommy didn't realize that the button was pressed down. Kwest starts to laugh  
Tommy: sorry jude  
jude: see if I get you anything for Christmas quincy  
Tommy laughs: I was joking  
Jude: just tell me when to sing  
Tommy: ok…another thin line vocals take one on 3  
He counts down and jude starts to sing. After the first take…  
Tommy: jude you are gonna have to do that again  
Jude: I know  
Tommy: your voice is a little scratchy  
Kwest: well I wonder why T you have been working her hard all day  
Tommy smirks: I can work her harder  
Kwest laughs  
Jude: I can still hear you guys  
Kwest: damn T take your finger off the stupid button  
Tommy: sorry I forget  
Jude laughs: lets do it again  
Tommy: see how is a guy supposed to concentrate when she is talking like that  
Jude laughs: well maybe a guy shouldn't have such a bad mind  
Kwest laughs: she got you there T  
Tommy smiles: you ready to do it…I mean are you ready to record it again girl  
Jude laughs: yes tommy  
Tommy smiles: another thin line vocals take two on count 3  
He counts down with his fingers and jude starts to sing the song again

2 hours later…..  
Tommy sighs: jude take a break  
Jude: thank you..ive been needing a break for a hour  
Tommy smiles at her: you look cute when you are tired and agitated  
Jude smiles: compliments aren't gonna get you anywhere  
Tommy: why not  
Jude: because I have been in there for 2 hours  
Tommy: well your voice is scratchy  
Jude: that's because you have been making me do a thousand takes a song  
Tommy laughs: sorry  
jude: kwest got to leave a hour ago…why cant a leave  
Tommy: because you are the important one who makes g major and me look good  
Jude smiles: oh so I am just her to make you look good  
Tommy: yeah basically  
Jude laughs and hits him lightly in the arm  
Tommy smiles: that last take was the best on yet  
Jude: my voice still sounded scratchy  
Tommy: I know but it still sounded good  
Jude: thank you  
Tommy: you still are gonna have to do it again…sing it again  
Jude laughs: you are hopeless quincy  
Tommy: yeah I know  
Jude smiles at him: im going to get something to drink  
Tommy: will you get me something to drink to?  
Jude sarcastically: yeah because you have been working so hard  
Tommy: I know. Listening to people who cant sing try to sing is really hard to do  
Jude throws her notebook at him. He starts to laugh  
Jude: now im really not going to get you anything to drink  
Tommy: please  
Jude: nope  
She says as she walks out of the room. She smiles to herself because she knows tommy is watching her. After she gets out of sight tommy turns around and smiles to himself. He listens to what jude had just recorded. It was almost perfect. He knew that she had to sing it just once more and she would nail it. Jude enters the room while tommy is listening to her last take. She smiles as she walks up to him and puts the cold water bottle against the back of his neck. Tommy jumps. Jude starts laughing  
Jude: that was payback for talking about my singing  
Tommy laughs. Jude hands him a water bottle  
Tommy: I knew you loved me  
Jude: not really I just didn't want you to die of dehydration because then I wouldn't have a producer  
Tommy laughs: well im glad I know what I mean to you  
Jude laughs: so how was  
Tommy looks at her  
Jude: my vocals, quincy…how were my vocals  
Tommy: oh they were great girl just like everything else on you  
Jude laughs: see how is a girl supposed to work when you talk like that  
Tommy laughs: now you see what I am talking about  
Jude: hey I was innocent when I was said that…you were saying that on purpose  
Tommy laughs: just get in there and record one more time  
Jude: you always say just one more time and it usually ends up being 20 more times  
Tommy smiles: well make it good and it will only be one  
Jude: its always good  
Tommy smirks: thank you  
Jude laughs: you are really helpless quincy  
Tommy laughs: so im a helpless perfectionist  
Jude: yep  
Tommy: well atleast I know what people think of me  
Jude laughs and puts on her headphones.  
Tommy: another thin line vocals take 27 on count 3  
Tommy raises up 3 fingers and counts down. Jude starts to sing.

15 minutes later…..  
Tommy: ok girl you are finally done  
Jude: 10 takes later  
Tommy laughs: sorry but I wanted it to be  
Jude: perfect I know  
Tommy smiles at her as she walks out of the recording room and sits on his lap.  
Jude: what time is it  
Tommy looks at his watch: 10:07  
Jude: wow we finished four songs pretty fast  
Tommy: yeah I know  
Jude: ok I have one more  
tommy: your throat needs to rest…we'll work on it tomorrow  
Jude: ok but I still want to show it to you  
Tommy smirks: well let me make sure the door is locked  
Jude laughs: quincy you are such a pervert  
Tommy laughs: no im not. Im just playing with you  
Jude looks at him  
Tommy: see and you say im a pervert  
Jude: well you are rubbing off on me  
Tommy laughs: I am not  
Jude hands him her notebook: just look at the song  
Tommy: ok…Anyone But You  
Jude: yeah I have a chorus and bits and pieces of the verses  
Tommy reads over what she has written down. He nods his head  
Jude: you like it  
Tommy: yeah but something is missing  
Jude: I know  
Tommy: I think it should be a duet  
Jude: really?  
Tommy: yeah I mean the song is called anyone but you…so we could have you singing the chorus  
Jude: then you singing anyone but you  
Tommy: yeah…I mean wait.. me?  
Jude: who else  
Tommy: but I..i mean  
Jude: quincy you are singing this song with me  
Tommy sighs: fine  
Jude: ok now help me with the rest of the verses  
Tommy laughs: and you call me bossy Harrison  
Jude: im not bossy  
Tommy: yeah you are…but I still love you  
Jude smiles at him then leans down and kisses him fully on the lips. Jude starts to deepen the kiss. After a few moments tommy pulls away  
Tommy: uh if we keep doing that…especially with you sitting on my lap I wont get any work done and things will rise..and not just temperature  
Jude laughs: yeah I guess you are right  
Tommy: so uh…what were we doing  
Jude: thinking of lyrics  
Tommy: right  
Jude: got any in your head  
Tommy: how many lines do you need  
Jude: just two more for each verse  
Tommy laughs: you can think of four more lines Harrison  
Jude: no I cant…I have been worked too hard today  
Tommy laughs: just four more…you think of that while I mix a beat over here  
Jude: ok  
Tommy turns around and once again starts messing with buttons. Before he could get too deep into his work he heard his cell fone. He silently prayed that it wasn't his so-called mom. He looked at the caller i.d.  
Tommy sarcastically: its my favorite person…Saidie  
Jude laughs  
Tommy: hello  
Saidie: hey tom will you pass a message along to my sister  
Tommy: yeah  
Saidie: tell her that she doesn't have to come home tonight  
Tommy smiles: music to my ears  
Saidie: im sure. Mom is out with her fiancé or whatever and she probably wont be back till noon tomorrow  
Tommy: ok  
Saidie: don't sound too excited there tommy  
Tommy laughs: bye Saidie  
They hang up  
Jude: now whats music to your ears?  
Tommy smirks: oh nothing…just Saidie told me that you didn't have to go home tonight…you know its nothing important  
Jude laughs: yeah you sound real convincing…wait..i thought you were tired of me quincy  
Tommy: I was this morning…but thinking about todays events makes me want you a lot tonight  
Jude laughs: that was a compliment right quincy?  
Tommy: yes…now can we please go home  
Jude: I thought we were going to work on the song  
Tommy: no I want to go home  
Jude: I never thought that you would be the one wanting to go home  
Tommy laughs: I know  
Jude: well im ready if you are  
Tommy: yeah. Uh you can go ahead and go out to the motorcycle…but don't try and drive it..please  
Jude laughs: I wont  
Tommy tosses her the keys: I have to lock up  
Jude: ok  
She leaves the room. Tommy starts to clean up then locks all the doors and goes outside

Outside….  
Tommy smiles: one of these days you will be ready to drive this motorcycle  
Jude: like tomorrow?  
Tommy: hell no…but someday soon  
Jude smiles: I like the sound of that  
They both put on their helmets and hop on the bike  
Tommy: you ready  
Jude nods. Tommy smiles and drives off towards his house

At tommy's house….  
As tommy and jude walk into his house tommy's cell fone rings. Jude looks at him  
Tommy prays again that it isn't his mother. But this time he wasn't lucky  
Jude: is it her  
Tommy sighs and nods his head  
Jude: she is up this late?  
Tommy: Europe is in a different time zone  
Jude: oh I forgot  
Tommy: yeah  
Jude: answer it  
Tommy: no  
Jude: tommy you promised me  
Tommy sighs again: fine  
He flips the fone open  
Tommy: hello  
MQ: hello Thomas  
Tommy: hi, can you hold on a second  
MQ: sure  
Tommy puts the fone on mute then turns to jude  
Jude: you want me to go upstairs?  
Tommy: uh yeah I kinda wanna talk to her alone  
Jude: ok. As long as you talk to her  
She walks over to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek then goes upstairs. Tommy smiles at her then takes a deep breath and takes the fone off of mute  
Tommy: hello?  
MQ: im still here  
Tommy's Thoughts: sarcastically great….  
Tommy: ok  
MQ: can we talk  
Tommy: about what  
MQ: ………..


	69. Chapter 69

MQ: tommy I want us to talk…like we used  
Tommy: you mean like we used to when you still claimed me  
MQ: I never stopped claiming you  
Tommy: bullshit mom don't lie to me! You said it yourself!  
MQ: I was mad okay! I never meant it  
Tommy: you cant something like that and expect me to forget it  
MQ: im trying to apologize  
Tommy: after 7 years ma mere…7 long years  
MQ says something in French  
Tommy: don't start talking in French!  
MQ: I talk in French when I am mad Thomas  
Tommy: you have no reason to be mad!  
MQ: my own son doesn't want to talk to me  
Tommy: can you blame me mom  
MQ: look how would you feel if you had a son his girlfriend came up to your doorstep and said she was pregnant  
Tommy: I would ask my son if it was true and if he said it wasn't then I would believe him! I told you that I never got any girl pregnant!  
MQ: I wanted to believe you but I couldn't. you used to sneak into girls' rooms at all hours of the night  
Tommy: I was a teenage boy! That's what teenage boys do!  
MQ: I taught you better than that  
Tommy: as true as that might be mom my hormones were saying different ok im sorry I wasn't perfect  
MQ sighs: Thomas…  
Tommy: what  
MQ: what do you want me to do  
Tommy: I want to ask you a question  
MQ: ok  
Tommy: why all of sudden do you want to talk to me and see me  
MQ: I told you it has been to long  
Tommy: I know you better than that. You and dad can hold grudges for a long time. There has to be something else  
MQ: why are you talking like that  
Tommy: like I said…I know you  
MQ sighs: this is going no where  
Tommy who is now in tears: no it isn't. look I agreed to go to Europe for Christmas..thats it  
MQ: that's a start  
Tommy: yeah I guess  
MQ: I really am sorry Thomas  
Tommy: ok  
MQ: have a good night  
tommy hangs up with her and throws his cell fone on the couch. He sits down on the arm of the love seat and wipes the tears from his eyes. They weren't tears of pain or hurt, they were tears of anger. He punches his head accidentally in the spot where his stitches were. He feels pain but he ignores it. He stands up and punches his wall as more tears run down his face. He takes a inhales and exhales deeply a few times. He wipes the tears from his eyes and cheeks. He picks up his fone then goes upstairs.

Upstairs in tommy's room….  
Jude heard tommy punch his wall. She also heard him arguing with his mom. She felt so bad for tommy but she knew he didn't want her sympathy. She gets dressed into some of his pajamas then hops into bed, expecting tommy to join her momentarily. She was right. Right when she got under the covers tommy came into the room. She noticed that both his hand and his eyes were red. He smiles at her as he walks over to the bed  
Tommy: Harrison  
Jude smiles: quincy…or however you pronounce your real last name  
Tommy laughs: what are you doing  
Jude: well I am about to go to sleep…that is usually why people get in bed  
Tommy smirks: I beg to differ  
Jude laughs: I said usually  
Tommy smiles: well im going to go brush my teeth and change  
Jude: ok  
Tommy smiles at her as he gets up and goes in the bathroom. Jude reaches for the remote and turns on the tv and searches for something to look for.

In the bathroom….  
Tommy removes the patch from his head. He saw that his stitches weren't busted open but the area around them was really red. He turns on the water and grabs a wash cloth. He gets the cloth wet and puts it on his face. He sighs as the warm cloth makes contact with his eyes and stitches. He finishes washing his face then brushes his and slips into his pajama bottoms. He walks back into his room

In his room….  
He sees jude sitting up in his bed looking at something on tv. He smiles at her. She smiles back then scoots over so that he could get in.  
Jude: what happened to your head quincy  
Tommy smirks: I got into a car crash  
Jude laughs: do you always have to be a smart ass  
Tommy laughs: yeah  
Jude: seriously what happened  
Tommy: I punched my head  
Jude looks at him: what?  
Tommy: I punched my forehead. I forgot that I had stitches  
Jude starts laughing. Tommy turns to look at her  
Tommy: im glad you find that funny  
Jude couldn't even say anything because she was laughing so hard. Tommy smirks and gets on top of her and starts to tickle her making her laughing even harder if that was possible. Her face starts to turn really red. Tommy stops tickling her and just stares at her and smiles. Tommy's thoughts: she looks so pretty when she laughs…two seconds with her and I forget about all my problems….  
Jude trying to catch her breath: that..was…funny…  
Tommy sarcastically: halrious  
Jude giggles again. Tommy smiles at her.  
Jude: what are you smiling at  
Tommy: you  
Jude: me?  
Tommy: yeah you are pretty when you laugh  
Jude smiles: thank you. But you know I am the one who is supposed to be cheering you up  
Tommy smiles: well I have an idea  
Jude laughs: don't you always  
Tommy smiles and starts to kiss her neck. Jude smiles and reaches over and turns out the light. Tommy chuckles as he removes her shirt and throws it on the floor. He reaches over and grabs something out of his nightstand then returns back to jude. he connects their lips. Jude's hands start to roam his back as his hand runs down her thigh. He parts her legs with his hand, putting himself in between them. Jude reaches down and takes off his pants. Tommy does the same for her. he balances himself on one hand and slips on the condom then enters jude in one swift thrust. Jude moans in pleasure. Tommy smiles then picks up a driving rhythm that leaves jude panting. Tommy starts going deeper and harder inside of her, grunting in the process. He keeps up his fast, driving rhythm. He was putting all his anger and pain into jude and jude wasn't complaining. She wraps her legs around his back as tommy continues to thrust inside of her. she runs her fingernails on his back as they both felt close to climaxing. Tommy sped up making them go over the edge at the same time. Tommy collapses on top of jude. jude couldn't form a thought if her life depended on it. She rubbed her fingers threw his hair as he panted, trying to catch her breath. She licked her lips. She didn't realize how dry her breath had gotten. Once they had both recovered….  
Jude squeaked: wow  
Tommy chuckles  
Jude: are you ok  
Tommy: more than ok  
Jude: what was that  
Tommy chuckles again then rolls over: did you really just ask that question  
Jude laughs: I mean I know what that was but…  
tommy: I took my anger and pain out on you  
Jude: I should get you mad more often  
Tommy laughs: why do you think make up sex is always so good Harrison  
Jude laughs: now I know  
Tommy chuckles. Jude rolls over and gives him a hug. Tommy pulls her on top of him and wraps his arms around him. They break away after a while  
tommy: I need that  
Jude: the hug or…  
Tommy smiles: both  
Jude laughs: you got any more anger quincy?  
Tommy smiles: im sure I can think of something to make me mad  
Jude smiles and reaches over and gets inside his nightstand and pulls something out  
Tommy laughs: you know this is more therapeutic than punching walls  
Jude laughs: imagine that  
Tommy smiles and slips the condom on. Jude was about to get off of him when he stops her  
Tommy: remember when I told you I was going to teach you new things  
Jude smiles: yeah  
Tommy: well here is lesson one……

The next morning…..  
Tommy awakes to his cell fone blaring in his hear. He groans and angrily picks up his fone  
Tommy: what the hell do you want!  
Saidie: to save you and my sisters life  
Tommy: what the hell are you talking about Saidie  
Saidie: mom said she was going to home in 10 minutes  
Tommy sits up: mom as in mrs Harrison  
Saidie: the one and only…you guys have 9 minutes and 30 seconds to get here  
tommy: ok thank you  
Saidie: uh huh  
Tommy hangs up then shakes jude. jude groans  
Jude: five more minutes Saidie  
Tommy laughs: girl we have to go…now  
Jude sleepily: tommy?  
Tommy: yeah  
Jude: what time is it?  
Tommy: 6:50  
Jude groans: did you forget that I told you I always wake up at 7:50?  
Tommy: well you will permantley be sleeping if you don't get up  
Jude opens her eyes: what are you talking about  
Tommy: Saidie just called and Saidie your mom was on her way home  
jude jumps up: oh god we have to go  
Tommy laughs: ive only been saying that for the past 2 minutes  
Jude searches for her clothes as tommy finds a pair of jeans and a shirt.  
Tommy: ready?  
Jude: yeah  
She walks out of the room.  
Tommy laughs: ok  
He grabs his hat and keys and walks out the door following jude.

Outside….  
Jude: we are taking the viper  
Tommy: I know…it's the fastest car I have  
Jude smiles as she hops in the passenger seat. Tommy smiles back as he gets in and starts the car

5 minutes later in the harrison driveway…..  
Jude: ok you should defiantly be a professional race car driver  
Tommy laughs as he gets out: its just practice  
jude: yeah well I wish you would let me practice like that  
Tommy: uh no I want to live to see 25  
Saidie at the door: well jude you wont get to see 18 if you don't get in this house  
Tommy: hey that is an important age..you better get up there  
Jude laughs: you are coming too  
Tommy: duh I am your driver this morning  
Jude smiles at him the runs up to the door where Saidie was standing  
Jude happily: hi Saidie  
Saidie looks at her weird: hi…why are you so happy  
Jude just smiles widely and runs up the stairs. Saidie raises her eyebrow and follows her. tommy walks into the house and sits down on the couch  
Tommy: I guess I will just sit here and entertain myself..or go to sleep

Upstairs in jude's room….  
Saidie: I asked you a question little sister  
Jude laughs: why do you think im in a good mood  
Saidie: ok you guys do that every night…why are you so happy this time  
Jude: this was different…well both times were different  
Saidie smiles: ok you have my attention  
Jude: he was mad and hurt  
Saidie: ooo now wonder why you are all smiley and happy. That is the best kind of sex..besides make up sex  
Jude laughs: I heard  
Saidie: so why was he mad and hurt  
Jude: he had a conversation with his mom…well it was more like an argument  
Saidie: I get…so he goes to you and…  
Jude: takes his anger and pain out on me..yes  
Saidie laughs: you know when you word it like that it sounds like he is abusive  
Jude: oh he was far from abusive  
Saidie smiles: that explains why you have you have major sex hair  
Jude laughs and doesn't say anything  
Saidie smiles: I love having these talks  
Jude laughs: im sure you do…but it has to come to an end  
Saidie: you have to get ready for school?  
Jude nods: yeah so out…  
Saidie laughs: I bet if I was tommy you would let me stay  
Tommy yells from downstairs: I wish!  
Saidie giggles and jude's jaw drops  
Jude: he can hear us?  
Tommy: yes!  
This makes Saidie laugh even harder.  
Jude: out Saidie. And tommy stop listening  
Tommy: ok  
Saidie laughs as she makes her way down the stairs. She sees tommy laying on the couch with one leg on the floor and his hat over his face  
Tommy: Saidie  
Saidie: tommy  
Tommy: got anything to eat?  
Saidie: I think  
Tommy: I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday  
Saidie: really?  
Tommy: yeah me and jude were at the studio till almost midnight last night  
Saidie smiles: then you went home and really worked up an appetite  
Tommy removes his hat from his face and smiles at her: you could say that  
Saidie laughs: Ill see what I can find in the kitchen  
tommy: thank you  
Saidie nods as he puts his hat back over his face and tries to go back to sleep. Everything is quiet for 5 minutes until mrs Harrison comes home. Tommy doesn't hear the door open. Mrs Harrison walks into the front room and sees tommy laying on the couch.  
Saidie walking from the kitchen: I found some cereal and old bagels…I would offer you some of jude's pop tarts but she would kill –  
She stops talking once she sees her mom  
Saidie: …you  
Tommy takes his hat off of his head and looks at her. then he sees mrs Harrison. He sees why Saidie finished her sentenced like she did  
Tommy: oh hi mrs Harrison  
MH: tom. Why is it every time I come home in the morning you seem to be here?  
Tommy: im giving jude a ride to school  
MH: jude is actually up this early?  
Saidie: uh yeah me and tommy told her that she needs to start going to school on time  
MH: hmm are you sure he didn't spend the night?  
Saidie: mom I was here all last night  
MH: ok just making sure  
Just then they hear the shower turn on from upstairs  
MH: I guess that's jude taking a shower  
Saidie: uh yeah she worked hard last night  
Tommy smirks and puts his hat back over his face. Saidie hides her smile. She had tried really hard not to sound smart eleck when she said that  
MH: hmm I see. Well im going to rest up a bit before I go to work  
Saidie: ok  
Tommy removes his hat once more and sits up  
Tommy: bye mrs Harrison  
MH: tom please call me Victoria  
Tommy: ok…victoria  
MH smiles: bye tom  
Tommy smiles at her as she goes up the stairs  
Saidie quietly: I need to talk to you  
Tommy: im listening  
Saidie: have you told mom about you wanting jude to go to Europe with you  
Tommy: no….  
Saidie: do you want some advice  
Tommy laughs: Saidie it isn't like im going to go up to her and say mrs Harrison I want your daughter to go to a different country with me for three days  
Saidie laughs: good because she really wouldn't let her go  
Tommy: I know. I was planning on asking jude about it today at the studio  
Saidie: ok. Im just making sure you guys don't get a no  
Tommy: I know  
Saidie laughs: ok  
Tommy: so about those pop tarts…  
Saidie: go ahead and eat two but if jude comes at you with a knife don't say I didn't warn you  
Tommy laughs as he gets up and goes into the kitchen to get the poptarts. While he is in the kitchen jude comes halfway downstairs wearing a towel dripping wet  
Jude: Saidie have you seen my favorite jeans?  
Saidie: no why ask me  
Jude: because you have been trying to wear them ever since I got them  
Saidie laughs: well I haven't put them on  
Jude: so if I go in your room they wont be in there?  
Saidie: i…  
Tommy walks back into the room eating a pop tart. He looks at the stairs and sees jude. he quickly tries to hide the pop tart but jude had already seen  
Tommy: uh hi jude  
Judes jaw dropped: you are not eating my pop tarts  
Tommy: uh Saidie told me to  
Jude looks at Saidie  
Saidie: I did not! In fact I told him not to eat them  
Tommy: uh uh  
Saidie: yes I did!  
Jude comes all the way down the stairs and takes the pop tarts from him  
Tommy: hey! I was eating that  
Jude: I know but you shouldn't be eating it  
Tommy reaches for it but jude puts it out of reach  
Jude laughs: no its mine  
Tommy: but I have already bitten off of it  
Jude laughs again: so  
Tommy reaches for it again but fails  
Jude: im not gonna give it back  
Tommy: jude I will pull your towel off of you  
Jude: don't even think about it  
Tommy smirks: then give me back my pop tarts  
Jude: no  
Tommy smiles and pushes her back against the wall. Jude smiles. tommy leans down and kisses her. jude wraps her arms around his neck as thoughts of last night filled her head.  
Saidie: uh hi mom! Saidie says really loudly  
Tommy and jude break apart quickly. Tommy wipes his lips and jude straightens her towel as mrs Harrison makes her way down the stairs  
MH: why are you talking so loud  
Saidie: no reason  
Mrs Harrison looks at her weird then starts to wlak towards the kitchen but stops when she sees jude  
MH: jude honey why are you standing in a towel in front of tommy?  
Tommy: mrs Harrison all I was doing was eating a pop tart and she came down here and attacked me  
Saidie laughs  
Jude: I did not  
Tommy: Saidie don't you remember how she came down here and took the pop tarts from my hand  
Saidie laughs and nods her head  
Tommy smirks at jude then turns back to mrs Harrison  
Tommy: I think she should be grounded for a year  
MH laughs: you know I was thinking the same thing  
Jude: mom he was the one who was eating my pop tarts  
MH laughs again: tommy she does love pop tarts  
Tommy: I was hungry  
MH laughs: you both are pathetic  
Saidie laughs: I was thinking the same thing mom  
Tommy: jude can I have my pop tarts back  
Jude: no  
Tommy: can I atleast have the one i had already bitten off of back?  
Jude: no  
MH: jude you could atleast give him that back  
Jude sighs and rolls her eyes as she hands him the pop tart with a bite mark in it  
Tommy smiles: thank you…and thank you mrs Harrison for helping me  
MH laughs: anytime  
She walks into the kitchen.  
Saidie laughs: you two are pretty funny  
Tommy sarcastically: thank you  
Jude: if you would excuse me im going to go upstairs and put my clothes on…AND eat my pop tart  
Tommy laughs: im going to eat my pop tart too  
Jude sticks out her tongue at him as she makes her way up the stairs. Tommy laughs at her then takes another bite out of his pop tart  
Saidie: you know I think you will have a good chance of getting a yes on that trip to Europe  
Tommy smiles  
MH: what trip to Europe  
Saidie: uh nothing mom  
MH: ok..well im going back upstairs  
Saidie: ok  
They both watch as she goes upstairs. When she is gone tommy speaks  
Tommy: you think?  
Saidie: oh yeah. Mom really likes me  
Tommy smirks: he daughter really like me too  
Saidie laughs: im sure  
Tommy laughs as they hear someone come down the stairs. They look over at the staircase and see jude again full clothed  
Saidie smirks: where did you find them at  
Jude: in your room  
Saidie: hmm what a coincidence  
Jude with sarcasm in her voice: I know that's what I said  
Saidie and tommy start to laugh  
Jude: why are you two sitting so close on the couch  
Tommy: well Saidie was trying to seduce me while you were gone. But I told her that I already had a girlfriend  
Jude: tsk…you would do that to your own sister Saidie? That..that hurts she places her hand over her heat  
Saidie: im sorry its just that you know how I have a thing for guys with their ears pierced  
Tommy laughs: I guess that runs in the family too  
Jude laughs: yeah..anyways I just came down here to tell you that I will be ready in 10 minutes..i just have to do something with my hair  
Saidie: you might want to comb it..it might help  
Tommy laughs as jude flips Saidie off and goes back upstairs.  
Saidie: don't you just love us  
Tommy: mmhmm  
Saidie: you looked tired  
tommy smiles: actually im not tired  
Saidie smirks: just had a rough night?  
Tommy laughs: no not that either  
Saidie: just stressed  
Tommy: yeah  
Saidie: well you will have fun in italy in a couple weeks  
Tommy: hopefully…im trying to stay out of that house as long as I can  
Saidie: how do you plan on doing that  
Tommy: ……….


	70. Chapter 70

Tommy: bye taking her sight seeing  
Saidie: hmm that's sound like fun  
Tommy smiles: yeah that's not all I have planned for her  
Saidie: what  
Tommy smiles again: I cant tell you i want it to be a surprise for jude  
Saidie: well whatever it is you have planned for her I hope it is fun  
Tommy smirks: you know me…I love fun  
Saidie laughs: that's an understate  
Tommy smiles: you know I think I resent that comment  
Saidie laughs: its just the truth  
Tommy laughs: yeah I guess you are right…in a way  
Saidie: so are you going to tell me how you plan on convincing my mom?  
Tommy smirks: nope  
Saidie sighs: fine I didn't want to know anyway..but if you get a no don't blame me  
Tommy laughs: thank you for the encouragement Saidie  
Saidie smiles: anytime  
Tommy smiles and puts his hat back over his head. Saidie moves to the love seat so that he could put his leg up on the couch. They sit in comfortable silence until jude comes downstairs…fully dressed.  
Saidie: I like your hair  
Jude: thank you…is he still awake?  
Saidie: I think so…you might want to check  
jude laughs as she walks over and taps tommy. He doesn't move. She taps him a little harder. Tommy still doesn't budge. Jude smiles and gets on top of him. She brushes her fingers across the area above his waist line. Tommy groans then takes his hat off of his head. Jude and Saidie giggle  
Saidie: I don't know if that is sad or sweet  
Jude: what  
Saidie: the fact that you know how to wake him up is sweet, but the fact that you have to do that is sad  
Jude smiles as she stands up. Tommy sits up straight and rubs his eyes, trying to wake up completely.  
Jude smiles: wake up sleepy head  
Tommy: sorry…I didn't get much sleep last night, as you know  
Jude: well neither did i  
Saidie: yeah but he was the one doing all the work  
Jude: because taking your anger out on someone is so hard  
Tommy laughs: im not gonna say anything…im just going to drive you to school…go home and sleep for about 30 minutes then go to work  
Jude laughs: well it seems like you have your day planned  
Tommy: yep  
Jude: well lets go  
Tommy: ok  
Saidie: have a good day at school jude  
Jude sarcastically: always  
Tommy laughs as they walk out the door. Jude happily jumps into the passenger side of the viper  
Tommy: why are you so happy Harrison  
Jude smiles: no reason  
Tommy smiles: oh that's why you are smiling?  
Jude just smiles even louder and turns on the radio. Tommy laughs as he drives off.

At Carson High…..  
Tommy pulls up right in front of judes school. He looks at jude and smiles. jude sighs.  
Tommy smiles: I think that for once you are actually on time Harrison  
Jude: that's not something to brag about  
Tommy laughs: sorry  
Jude doesn't seem to hear him. Instead she is too busy looking ahead  
Tommy: jude?...jude!  
Jude: uh tommy maybe driving me to school wasn't such a good idea  
Tommy: what are you talki—  
He turns his head and sees a crowd of girls screaming and running towards him. Jude looks in disbelieve.  
Tommy: oh god  
The girls get closer to the viper and tommy contemplates on driving off. Luckily judes principal rushes outside and stops the mob before they get any closer  
Principal: ladies ladies please leave the poor man alone  
The girls stop running but continue to stare at him  
Principal: im so sorry mr quicny  
Tommy exhales: no I should be thanking you  
Principal laughs: no problem…but I but I do have a tiny question to ask you  
Tommy: ok  
Principal: well since half of my school knows you're here, I was thinking that maybe you and jude could perform your duet today  
Tommy: uh..today…you mean..right now..as in the present  
Principal laughs: yes  
Tommy: uh I don't think –  
Jude cuts him off: that'll be great  
Tommy: jude  
Jude turns to him and quietly says: tommy I have a chem test in 20 minutes then I have another test 5 period  
Tommy laughs: and you didn't study  
Jude: uh no  
Tommy sighs: jude I dunno…I dunt really want to  
Jude gives him her pouty face. Tommy shakes his leg, sighs and groans  
Tommy: fine  
Principal: really?  
Jude: yeah  
Tommy: I have to go home and get the equipment but we can perform in a hour  
Principal smiles: great  
he then turns to the crowd that had formed  
Principal shouts: great news everyone…jude harrison and tom quincy will be performing in one hour!  
Tommy jumps when he hears a thousand screams, followed by clapping. Tommy shakes his head starts his car again. He drives to drive as fast as he could away from the school. 

During the ride…..  
Tommy: Harrison I am never driving you to school again  
Jude laughs: I didn't know he was gonna ask us to perform  
Tommy shakes his head: I hate highschool  
Jude: tommy you never went  
Tommy: I know but highschool is filled with highschool girls  
Jude: hey I am one of those highschool girls  
Tommy: yeah but you aren't hormonal and crazy…well you aren't crazy  
Jude laughs and hits him: hey  
Tommy laughs  
Jude: are we going to your house  
Tommy: yeah I have to get the cd and everything else  
Jude: so I take it we wont be taking the viper back to school  
Tommy: no we have to take the hummer since it has more room  
Jude smiles as thoughts filled her mind. Tommy looks at her and starts to laugh.  
Tommy: I was thinking the same thing when I bought it  
Jude: only with another girl?  
Tommy: not really  
Jude smiles to herself as they pull into her driveway  
Tommy: you can either get out our get in the hummer. This will only take a minute.  
Jude: yeah I think I will just go to the hummer  
Tommy laughs: of course you wouldn't want to help me with all the heavy equipment that I have to carry  
Jude laughs: never  
Tommy rolls his eyes as he gets out of the car and runs up to his house. Tommy runs up to his studio and grabs everything that he thought would be necessary to perform. Jude laughs to herself then sits quietly in the car for a couple minutes. After a while she gets bored so  
she gets out of the car and walks over to the hummer, which she found to be locked  
Jude to herself: of course you would lock the door quincy, it's a 50,000 dollar car…I just wish you would have told me that first  
Tommy in behind her: you know talking to yourself isn't heathly Harrison  
Jude jumps: god quincy give me a heart attack  
Tommy laughs: sorry  
Jude: you forgot to unlock the car door  
Tommy: I head you when you were talking to yourself  
Jude laughs: just unlock the door  
Tommy: how do you expect me to unlock the door Harrison? My hands are full  
Jude: well where are the keys  
Tommy smirks and looks down. Jude rolls her eyes and smiles. she reaches into tommys pocket and takes out his keys. Tommy tries his hardest not to get hard. Jude smiles at him and unlocks the back door so tommy could put the equipment in the car. He sighs then looks at jude  
Tommy: I have atleast two more trips to take  
Jude laughs: do you want a hand?  
Tommy: no I got it  
Jude: are you sure  
Tommy: yes now just get in the car…and please don't drive it Harrison  
Jude laughs: fine  
Tommy smiles at her as he turns around and walks back towards his house.

15 minutes later…..  
Tommy sighs: ok that is the last of it  
Jude laughs: you look cute when you are sweaty  
Tommy laughs: remind me to clean up before we go back to your school  
Jude: why?  
Tommy: if those girls see me all hot and sweaty I will get raped  
Jude laughs: or worse  
Tommy: I know…I get nervous whenever I am in school…you didn't see how nervous I was the first time you performed at your school  
Jude laughs: that wasn't my greatest day  
Tommy smirks: I noticed  
Jude: shut up and get in the car. Tommy laughs at her and gets into his hummer. He starts the car and starts to drive off.

At Carson High (again)……  
Tommy and jude park in the teacher's parking lot since it was closet to the school. Tommy grabs some of the equipment. Jude holds open the door for him. Once they step inside they are greeted yet again by jude's principal.  
Principal: ahh good you are back  
Tommy: yeah…where do you want me to put this  
Principal: you can put it on stage…do you remember where its at  
Tommy grunts. The equipment was getting heavy to him. Especially since he had an injured shoulder. Tommy finds the stage and slams the stuff down and exhales deeply. Jude smiles: are you ok  
Tommy: yeah..i still have to get the rest  
Jude: ill stay here and try to set this stuff up  
Tommy: please don't mess up my equipment  
Jude laughs: ill try not to  
Tommy smiles at her as he walks out of the auditorium and back outside to his car. Jude looks at all the stuff tommy had brought and realized that she had no clue what she should do. Tommy comes back a few moments later  
Tommy smirking: you wanna know something funny Harrison? This stuff is in the same place it was when I left  
Jude laughs: I didn't know what to do  
Tommy rolls his eyes: looks I still have more to teach you  
Jude smiles at him but doesn't say anything  
Tommy smiles: I would say something else but  
Jude: we're at school  
Tommy shivers: I hate the sound of that  
Jude laughs: and yet you make sure I come here every day  
Tommy: well you need an education  
Jude: that's what every keeps telling me  
Tommy laughs as he starts to hook up chords. He has everything hooked up within 15 minutes  
Jude: pretty impressive quincy  
tommy smirks: that's what they all say  
Jude laughs: quincy I go to school here  
Tommy: sorry  
Just then jude's principal appears  
Principal: is everything almost ready?  
Tommy: uh yeah can we just have 10 more minutes…I want her to practice her vocals  
Principal: of course…ill just call the students from their classmates  
Tommy sarcastically: great  
Jude's principal nods his head and walks off the stage. They hear a bell ring. Tommy jumps and looks around  
Jude laughs: chill quincy  
Tommy: do they know that im in here  
Jude: who?  
Tommy: the girls Harrison  
He keeps on looking around  
Jude laughs: you really do get nervous when you are in highschools  
Tommy: yes. Jude I used to get my clothes ripped off of my by girls in highschool  
Jude laughs again: im sorry  
Tommy: where can I hide  
Jude giggles: you cant be serious  
Tommy is about to say something when he hears some girls coming into the auditorium. He jumps again. Jude couldn't help but laugh. Tommy walks backstage. Jude follows him  
Jude: are you ok?  
Tommy: yeah just having some flashbacks  
Jude giggles: well you were the dumb one who joined a boyband  
Tommy laughs: quiet Harrison  
Jude: sorry  
Tommy looks at her and smiles: so are you ready to do this  
Jude: as long as you show me how its done  
Tommy smiles widely: where's the nearest bathroom  
Jude laughs: you are sick  
Tommy laughs: yeah that's why you love me  
Jude: yeah. So do you really think my vocals need warming up?  
Tommy: do you?  
Jude: no  
Tommy inhales deeply: ok so I guess its showtime  
Principal appears and hears what tommy had just said  
Principal: really?  
Tommy: yeah we are ready  
Principal: ok just let me introduce you guys then you can come onstage  
Jude: ok  
Tommy: great  
Jude laughs: you ready quincy?  
Tommy: why did I agree to this?...


	71. Author's Note

ok guys im sorry for not updating but my computer has been broke. I think I posted all the chpaters in the right order…crosses fingers please review and tell me if you like them.


	72. Chapter 72

Jude laughs: because you love me and you love to perform

Tommy rolls his eyes: you had me until you said the 'I love to perform part'

Jude laughs: so are you ready

Tommy smile: yeah

Jude: ok…its time to show our school how much we love each other

Tommy smirks: only they don't know that we are together

Jude: oh they assume quincy  
Tommy laughs. They hear jude's principal announce their names, followed by applause. Jude and tommy look at each other and smile. Tommy presses a couple buttons on the equipment that he had set up backstage. He grabs jude's hand and they step forward on to the stage. They immediately hear more applause and more shouts. Jude's Thoughts: wow this has defiantly improved since my last performance. And all it took was doing a duet with tommy. Who would of thought…..

Jude grabs microphone from the stand and looks at tommy. Tommy looks at her and smiles. The music starts to play and the audience gets quiet. Jude puts the mic to her mouth and slowly starts to sing. Tommy turns to face her as she sings. Jude makes hand gestures and moves as she sings. Tommy does the same. They try to act out the video, minus the kissing scenes. When Tommy

S part comes up and sings into the mic looking into jude's eyes. Jude smiles at him and adds a few vocals every now and then. They dance around each other as they sing the chorus. While jude is singing the bridge to the song tommy looks at her deep in her eyes. Jude could tell that he was thinking about kissing her at the end of the song like they did on the video. As tommy sang his half of the bridge jude contemplates on actually doing it. She didn't want the kids in her school to get the wrong idea..which would be the right idea but still. They were down to the last few lines of their song. They get closer to each other as they sing their lines. They sing together the last line of the song, and then on impulse they lean in and kiss each other. The kiss only lasted 5 seconds put the crowd could tell it meant something. When they broke away everyone in the auditorium stood up and started clapping. There were people standing on seats and yelling. Some girls were saying 'You go Girl'. Jude smiles  
Jude: thank you all I hope you enjoyed

They heard even more applause. Tommy grabs jude's hand and takes a bow. They smile and walk off stage.

Backstage….

Jude smiles and starts to jump. Tommy laughs at her

Jude: you loved it didn't you?

Tommy smiles: you know me…anything for my girl

Jude laughs: I knew you would

Tommy smiles at her and gives her a hug. Once they break away jude speaks

Jude: so do you think it was a good idea to do that kiss

Tommy: I honestly don't know Harrison…but if they ask we will tell them that we were just trying to act out the video

Jude: yeah that's a good excuse

Tommy smiles: I know

Jude's principal walks backstage to greet them

Principal: wow, what can I say…that was amazing

Jude smiles: thank you

Principal: my daughter is going to be mad that she missed your performance

Jude: oh your daughter is still a fan?

Principal: oh yes…just the other day I had to talk her out of bleaching her hair blonde

Tommy and jude laugh.

Jude: well Im glad she still enjoys my music

Principal: yeah…well thank you again for performing…you know since you performed…I think it would be ok if you skip the rest of the day?

Jude: really?

Principal: yeah I'd say you deserve a half day off

Tommy: but she has a te—

Jude hits him and cuts him off: I have to test out my new guitar at G major so that is great that you are giving me the day off

Principal laughs: ok. I hope you both have a great day

Jude: you too

Principal smiles and leaves the room. (a/n ok have any of you noticed that I forgot her principal's name? lol that's why I have to keep putting principal. Lol. Ok back to the story)

Jude jumps up and down: I don't have to go to school today!

Tommy rolls his eyes: after all I went through just to get you here you don't even have to go

Jude laughs: sorry

Tommy: sure Harrison

He starts to unplug and pack up his equipment.

15 minutes later….

Tommy sighs: ok that's the last of it

Jude smiling: looks like its time to go

Tommy laughs: you really don't like school do you

Jude: I hate it

Tommy laughs: lets go Harrison

Jude: gladly

They rush out of judes school and get into tommy's hummer. He starts to car. Jude looks at the clock

Jude: wow its 10:15

Tommy: which means you are missing a little over half a day of school

Jude smiles widely: I know

Tommy laughs: I don't know why you are so excited…now you have to go to work with me

Jude: hey I actually like working…I just don't like darius…and I HATE liam

Tommy: that makes two of us

Jude laughs: I know. Im hungry

Tommy looks at her in disbelieve: are you serious?

Jude: yeah

Tommy: you took my pop tart from me this morning

Jude: so that was only one pop tart and it was MINE anyways

Tommy laughs and shakes his head: what do you want to it

Jude: some tortere

Tommy: at 10 o clock in the morning?

Jude: yes

Tommy laughs: you're eating habits remind me of sarah

Jude laughs tommy's cell phone rings. Tommy flips it open without looking

Tommy: hello

Sarah: hey favorite brother

Tommy smiles: hey you

Sarah: hey, what are you doing

Tommy: just driving to work

Sarah: is my sister-in-law in school

Tommy: heh, no

Jude taps him on the arm. Tommy mouths 'sarah' to her. jude smiles then mouths 'tell her I said hi' tommy smiles

Tommy: actually she just said hi

Sarah: don't tell me you are keeping her from school

Tommy: hardly. I wanted her to go to school. In fact I drove her to school, which was a big mistake

Sarah: why

Tommy: I parked in front of school like an idiot

Sarah: tommy you didn't

Tommy: yeah. I was talking to jude but she wasn't even listening to me because she saw a huge crowd of girls running towards my car

Sarah: boyzattack all over

Tommy: yeah that's what I was thinking

Sarah laughs on the other end of the phone

Tommy: before the girls make it to my girl the principal stops them

Sarah: I know you were happy

Tommy: I was…until he asked us if would perform in front of the whole school

Sarah: no. he wanted you to perform in front of 2,000 teenage hormonal girls

Tommy: yeah  
Sarah starts to laughs

Tommy: im glad you find that funny sarah beara

Sarah: sorry. What did you tell him

Tommy: well jude agreed for me

Sarah laughs again: why

Tommy: because she didn't want to take her test that she

Sarah: well I give her credit for that one

Tommy turns to jude: well me ex favorite sister says you were right for agreeing

Jude laughs: thank you sarah

Tommy rolls his eyes: anyways the performance went good  
Sarah: really? You guys didn't kiss did you

Tommy: um…no

Sarah: tom tom! You did not kiss her in front of all those kids

Tommy: well we wanted to make the crowd feel like they were watching the video

Sarah sighs: I hope you guys new what you were doing

Tommy: yeah little sis

Sarah: ok

Jude: tommy I still want my tortere

Sarah: did I hear totere? You are fixing tortere without me?

Tommy laughs: im not fixing it

Jude: yet!

Sarah laughs: I wish you could send some to me

Tommy laughs

Sarah: I hope ma mere is fixing some on Christmas

Tommy sighs and says quietly: yeah

Sarah: you are still going right?  
Tommy: unfortunately

Sarah: so have you asked jude's mom

Tommy: uh we are getting around to it

Sarah: well I suggest you do it soon..like before you buy the tickets

Tommy pauses and thinks for a moment.

Sarah: you still there?

Tommy: yeah I just a great idea

Sarah: what is it?

Tommy: ill tell you later

Sarah: after you do it?

Tommy laughs: yeah

Sarah: typical

Tommy is about to say something when he hears his phone beep

Tommy: hold on, I have another call

Sarah: ok

Tommy presses the talk button

Tommy: hello

Darius: tom I better see you walk through that door within the next 3 minutes

Tommy turns into the g major parking lot.

Tommy: how about the next 30 seconds

Darius: you're here

Tommy: yeah

Darius: good.

He hangs up. Tommy shakes his head and clicks back over to sarah

Tommy: you there

Sarah yawns: yeah

Tommy: seems like you have jet lag

Sarah: yeah but I don't know why. I slept most of the way here

Tommy turns off his car and gets out. Jude follows him into g major

Sarah: so are you at work?  
Tommy: unfortunately

Sarah laughs: well have fun. I think im about to go to bed

Tommy: don't you have class

Sarah: yeah at noon

Tommy: oh ok

Sarah: don't work my sister-in-law too hard tommy

Tommy sarcastically: never

Sarah laughs: you know you work her too hard

Tommy: I do not

Sarah: yeah you do  
Tommy turns to jude: do I work you too hard?

It takes jude a minute to realize what he is talking about. Tommy sees this

Tommy: in the studio Harrison

Jude: oh! Yeah you do

Tommy: see she agreed with me

Sarah laughs: whatever I heard her. she said you do

Tommy: bye sarah

Sarah: bye…call me tonight and tell me how your plan went

Tommy: ok

Sarah: bye

Tommy: bye

They hang up just as darius walks up to them

Darius: jude don't you have school

Jude: yeah

Darius: so why aren't you there

Tommy: long story

Jude: yeah but I have permission from my principal

Darius: your principal gave you permission not to go to school?  
Jude: yeah

Darius: what kind of principal is that

Jude: a good one

Darius: uh huh  
Tommy: we performed our duet at her school and he gave her the day off

Darius: you guys performed your song?

Jude: yeah

Darius: how did it go

Jude: he gave me the day off remember

Darius: so it went well

Tommy: yeah  
Darius: good good. But I need to see you two in my office

Jude sarcastically: great

Tommy laughs as all three of them go into darius' office.

In Darius' office….

Darius: sit

Tommy: ok

Jude and tommy take a seat. Darius throws them the local paper. The headline on the paper says 'The Rockstar Couple Have Their First Fight'. Tommy and jude look at each other. Underneath the headline there was a picture of tommy and jude outside of IHOP. The paparazzi had taken a picture of them when tommy was mad about sarah accepting his mother's offer

Tommy: smooth

Jude: yeah

Darius: aren't you guys going to read it

Tommy: we don't have to. Its all going to be lies

Darius: so what were you two arguing about

Tommy: remember that trip to Europe that me and jude are going to take?

Darius: yeah

Tommy: well sarah is the reason why we are taking that trip  
Darius: come again?

Tommy: sarah talked to her mom he puts the emphasis on her the other day and told her mom that I was going with her to Europe

Darius: oh I see. And you were pissed off

Tommy: yeah

Darius: for obvious reasons

Tommy: uh huh

Darius: well if that's all it was then you two are dismissed

Jude: ok  
Darius: wait a sec

Tommy: yeah D

Darius: how many songs did you get recorded yesterday?  
Jude: all of them  
Darius: all of them?

Tommy: yeah and we are about to go in there and work on another song…but we need SME in here

Darius: SME?

Jude: speed's band

Darius: oh right

Tommy: and last night we…well jude wrote another duet

Darius: impressive jude

Jude: now see why cant I get compliments like that from liam

Tommy: because liam is an as—

Darius: tom

Tommy: sorry D…we'll just be leaving

Darius laughs: yeah. Go make me money

Tommy: you have a problem D

Darius laughs: get out

Tommy smiles as him and jude walk out of the room.

In studio 1….

Tommy flops down into his chair

Jude: so what did sarah say?

Tommy: nuthin really

Jude: I know she said something about Europe quincy

Tommy: how did you know

Jude: you got all quiet and tense

Tommy: she just asked me if I was still going

Jude: and you said

Tommy: unfortunately

Jude laughs: its not going to be that bad  
Tommy: so you say

Jude: it wont  
Tommy shakes his head and sighs: anyway…back to this duet

Jude: right we have to work on that since SME isn't here for Another Thin Line  
tommy: yeah..which means I need to work on the beat to the music for our duet

Kwest enters the room: another one?

Jude: hey kwest

Tommy: hey dude and yeah another one

Kwest: does it have hit written all over it?  
Jude: of course

Kwest: good. Um aren't you supposed to be at school

Jude: why does everyone keep asking me that?

Kwest: because you are never here this early during the week

Jude: well me and tommy performed at my school so my principal gave me the day off

Kwest: man you performed at a highschool?

Tommy nods and puts his headphone on and gets to work

Jude: don't pay attention to him. He loved it and he knows it

Kwest laughs: he probably did

Jude: I know he did

Kwest laughs and puts his headphones on and starts to help tommy.

Jude to herself: well I guess that's my cue to..uh..write something

She pulls out her notebook and starts to write down lyrics. After about 10 minutes she couldn't think of anything so she turned back to the duet that she had just wrote last night. She starts to sing the lyrics to herself. As she sings she makes corrections and changes to the song that she doesn't like. Tommy halfway removes his headphones from his head and listens to jude sing the song. He nods his head and keeps pressing buttons on the soundboard. Then he puts his headphones back on and makes some changes.

An hour later….

Tommy: ok girl im done

Jude: wow that actually took you a long time  
Kwest: he kept making changes

Tommy: well I heard he singing and I thought of a better beat

Kwest: so that's why

Tommy: yeah..and now the beat is perfect

Kwest and jude are about to say something but tommy cuts them off

Tommy: don't even say it

Jude smiles: I wasn't going to say anything

Tommy smirks: of course you weren't

Jude: I wasn't!

Kwest: I was  
Tommy hits him: shut up

Jude laughs: so is it time for us to go in there and record?

Tommy: well that's why I am here

Jude smirks: and here I thought it you were here only to annoy me

Tommy: no that's kwest's job

Kwest: imma act like I didn't hear that

Jude laughs and walks into the recording booth with tommy right in behind her. She puts on her headphones and looks at tommy as he puts on his

Kwest presses the button: you two ready?

Tommy: yeah  
Jude: yeah  
Kwest: ok. Anyone But You, take one

Tommy and jude hear the music start to play. Jude nods her head as she starts to sing her part.

2 hours later….

Tommy and jude are sitting in the studio listening to 23rd take of anyone but you. Tommy nods his head a little then shakes it

Jude sighs: uh oh..

Kwest: I know. Looks like you two are about to record again  
jude sighs angrily. Tommy looks up

Tommy: what?

Jude: we are about to sing it again aren't we

Tommy: yeah…but after we eat

Jude: thank god

Kwest: what are we going to eat

Jude: tortere

Tommy: nope more like pizza

Kwest: fine with me

Jude: by the end of the day I am going to get my tortere

Tommy laughs: yeah you will girl

Jude smiles at him as he dials the number to her favorite pizza place. After he places his order he looks at jude

Tommy: the song is almost done…I just think we need to do it atleast 3 more times

Jude and kwest: three!

Tommy: ok maybe two

Jude: that pizza better be really good

Kwest and tommy laugh

Tommy: they said it should be here in 20 minutes

Jude: good. So until then I am on a work strike

Kwest: that makes two of us

Tommy laughs: you two act I work you so hard

Kwest and jude: you do

Tommy: no I don't, besides I am in there with you singing

Jude: I know and that is why it surprises me that you are still making me do all these takes

Tommy: it has to be perfect

Jude: I know I know

He looks at her and smiles. then he looks at kwest.

Tommy: hey kwest could you go get me some water

Kwest: did you miss the whole im on strike thing?

Tommy smirks: fine stay in here. I was trying to help you out

Kwest: what?

Tommy doesn't say anything. He walks over to jude and kisses her fully on the lips

Kwest: ok well Ill just go and get your water

He says as he exits the room. Tommy chuckles as he continues to kiss jude. jude starts to deepen the kiss. Tommy groans slightly and pushes her against the wall. He places his hands on her waist. Jude runs her fingers through his hair. Tommy's cell phone starts to ring, but he ignores it. After a while the ringing got annoying so jude broke away from the kiss

Jude out of breath: just..answer it

Tommy sighs: ok

He flips open his fone

Tommy: hello?

Saidie: are you ok?

Tommy: Saidie?

Saidie: yeah

Tommy: uh yeah im fine

Saidie: are you sure? You sound a little out of breath  
Tommy: no im fine..what's up?

Saidie: oh tell jude that mom said she needs to be home at 6

Tommy: ok that's great…that helps my plan out a lot

Saidie: plan? What pla..oh you mean you have a plan to get her to say yes about you two going to Europe?

Tommy: yeah

Saidie: great…tell me

Tommy: you will see soon

Saidie: ok

Tommy: bye Saidie

Saidie: bye

He hangs up the fone and looks at jude.

Jude: what did Saidie want

Tommy: your mom wants you at home by 6

Jude: ok..why so early..and what is your plan

Tommy is about to say something when he hears the door open. He sees kwest carrying two pizzas and Speed, Wally and Kyle in behind him drooling

Jude: hey guys

Speed: hey jude

Wally and kyle: hey

Tommy: schools out already?

Speed: yeah dude

Jude: see time goes by fast when you have someone working you non stop

Tommy gets close to her ear: ok Harrison I will stop working you so hard if you hate it so much

Jude gets what he is saying. She looks at him. He smirks

Jude: did I say I hate you working me hard? I meant I LOVE you working me hard

Tommy: I thought so

Speed: so you guys need us for one of jude's new songs

Jude: yeah

Tommy: uh eat first then we will record

Kyle wally and speed: cool

Tommy shakes his head: uh kwest can I talk to you outside for a sec?

Kwest: yeah

They leave the room with jude looking at them suspiciously

In the hallway….  
Kwest: what's up T

Tommy: uh will you do me a favor

Kwest: yeah

Tommy: ok go to the grocery store for me  
kwest: why

Tommy: because tonight I am going to fix mrs Harrison tortere

Kwest: again I ask why  
Tommy: because I am going to ask her

Kwest: if you can marry jude? T man I knew you loved her but I didn't think you were that serious!

Tommy laughs: kwest shut up. I was going to say that tonight I am going to ask mrs Harrison if jude can go to Europe with me

Kwest: oh..whew..ok. I can go to the store for you

Tommy: ok good. Hold on a sec while I go get some pen and paper to write down the things I need

Kwest: alright

In the studio….

Tommy enters the studio again. He sees Speed, wally and kyle throwing pizza at each other in the recording booth. Jude was sitting in tommy's chair looking at them through the glass laughing. Tommy shakes his head

Tommy: how old are they again?

Jude: 17

Tommy: hard to believe

Jude: I know

Tommy rips a sheet of paper out of her notebook

Jude: hey I need every piece of paper in that notebook

Tommy: sorry but I need a piece of paper

Jude: for what

Tommy: ill tell you in a minute

Jude: o-k

Tommy smiles at her as he exits the studio again

Back in the hallway….

Tommy puts the paper up to the wall and starts to quickly write thing down. When he gets done he hands it to kwest. Kwest looks at it

Kwest: alright, do you want me to go do it now?

Tommy: yeah…you can just stay at saidie's house

Kwest: ok

Tommy: please don't forget anything kwest

Kwest: I wont

Tommy: ok

Kwest walks out of g major. Tommy walks back into the studio. He sees jude still sitting in his chair eating another slice of pizza

Jude: ok now are you going to tell me what that was about

Tommy: yeah I just sent kwest to the grocery store

Jude: why

Tommy: because he needed to get the ingredients for the tortere that I am going to make

Jude smiles widely: yes! I cant wait to eat it

Tommy: im fixing it for your mom

Jude: ok now I know a long time ago I asked you if you wanted to date the whole family..but I wasn't serious

Tommy laughs: I know. We have to persuade her into saying yes about our trip to Europe

Jude: oh so you think that if we cook her dinner and clean up she will say yes

Tommy nods: exactly

Jude smiles: I like the way you think quincy

Tommy laughs: thank you..now get in there and start recording

Jude sighs: fine

Tommy: and tell them to clean up all that pizza they threw. If they don't darius is gonna blame me

Jude: ok

She walks in and tells SME everything tommy just told her. they pick up the pizza and throw it away. Kyle and Speed pick up their guitars and kyle sits down at the drumset. They all put on their headphones.

Tommy: you all ready?

They all nod.  
tommy: ok, only kyles count

Kyle taps his drumsticks together and they all start playing. Jude starts singing.

An hour and a half later….

Tommy: that's it..you guys are done

They all cheer as they leave the recording booth

Jude: was that good/

Speed: of course it was dude. We were in there

Tommy rolls his eyes: yeah it was good.

Jude: cool

Wally: so we can go

Tommy: yeah

Kyle: see you at school jude

Jude: ok

SME leave the room.

Jude: so are we leaving too?

Tommy: yeah. he looks at his watch we have 2 hours to clean you house and cook

Jude: that's not enough time

Tommy: I know but we can get it done

Jude smiles: ok

Tommy walks over to her and kisses her quickly on the lips.  
Jude: im driving

Tommy smiles and throws her the keys.

At jude's house…..

Jude and tommy run inside. When they step inside they see that kwest and Saidie are no where inside

Jude: I wonder where they are out

Tommy: I don't know

They hear a squeaky sound. Tommy and jude look at each other

Jude: don't say anything…I really really really don't want to get any mental images

tommy: ditto. Im going to the kitchen  
jude: im going to clean the front room

Tommy: ok

Jude: ok

Tommy walks off in the direction of the kitchen. Jude sighs and starts to pick up the front room.

In the kitchen….

Tommy looks at the grocery bags on the table and prays that kwest had gotten everything on the list. He goes through all the bags and sees that kwest had actually remembered everything

Tommy: thank god.

He says to himself. He starts to look through the cabinets for all the bowls and pans he was going to need.

An hour later….

Jude walks into the kitchen and sees tommy mixing something that looked like cake mix in a bowl

Jude: mmm it smells so good in here

Tommy smiles and looks up: thank you  
Jude: cake too?

Tommy: yep

Jude: you really want my mom to say yes  
tommy: well yeah…I mean if she does we get to go to a new country together

Jude: to see your parents

Tommy: did you have to bring that up

Jude laughs: sorry

Tommy smiles: its ok

He wipes his forehead

Jude smiles: you look so cute right now

Tommy: why

Jude: well for one you are in an apron, for two you are sweating and for three I think it is cute to see a guy cooking

Tommy smiles: thank you

Jude: no problem

Tommy: you look like you have been hard at work

Jude laughs: I have. I cleaned the front room, the dining room, the bathroom and I was going to clean my room but that is right next door to saidie's room and I don't really want to hear any sounds that will scar me for life so didn't

Tommy laughs: you are smart

Jude laughs: thank you

Just then kwest and Saidie walk into the room smiling.

Saidie: it smells good in here

Tommy: thank you

He pours the cake mix into the cake pans. When he gets done he looks up. Kwest puts his finger in the bowl and gets some of the mix out

Tommy: please tell me you washed your fingers

Kwest laughs: yeah

Jude: good

Saidie: so what are you making

Tommy: tortere and cake and garlic bread

Kwest: im defiantly staying for dinner

Tommy: fine but after you eat you have to make some excuse to leave the table

Jude: that way he can ask my mom if I can go

Saidie: I have a pretty good feeling that she will say yes

Tommy: I hope so  
He walks over and puts the cake pans into the oven. He turns around and wipes his forehead again  
jude smiles: doesn't he look so cute right now

Saidie: a little bit

Kwest: ahem I am still in the room ya know

Saidie giggles: sorry

Tommy: ok anyone who doesn't want to help me with dishes needs to leave

Kwest: that's my cue

Saidie: mine too  
Jude: do you want me to help quincy?  
Tommy: no I got it

Jude: ok..ill just go clean my room

Saidie: that'll defiantly make her say yes

Tommy laughs as he watches them leave the room.

30 minutes later, upstairs in jude's room…..

Jude had just gotten finished cleaning her room when she hears her cell phone ring. It's a text message from tommy

T/t: I love you

Jude giggles

J/t: I love you too

Tommy sends back a smiling smiley. Jude's cell phone starts to ring as she is sending him another text. She jumps and answers it

Jude: hello

MH: jude honey are you at home

Jude: yeah mom

MH: ok well I am about to pull into the driveway…I was just making sure you were home

Jude: yeah im home

MH: ok well ill see you in a few seconds

Jude: ok

She hangs up the fone and runs downstairs

Jude: Saidie mom is about to walk through the door

Saidie: ok  
Jude runs into the dining room and sees that tommy had already set the table. She smiles then runs into the kitchen to where tommy was putting icing on the cake

Jude: mom is about to walk through the door

Tommy looks up: ok..everything is done..i just have to put the food on the plates. Tell kwest and Saidie to go to the table  
Jude inhales deeply: ok so this is going to work right?

Tommy smiles and walks over to her and kisses her. jude kisses him back. She knew that this was his way of saying yes. Before they could even deepen the kiss they hear mrs harrison's voice from the front room

MH: Saidie, jude! im home!  
jude breaks away from tommy and smiles  
Tommy: show time

Jude: yeah..you ready?

Tommy smiles: yeah

Jude: ok

Jude walks into the dining room and sees her mom looking around

MH: something smells good

Jude: yeah um tommy made dinner

MH: tommy's here?

Jude: yeah

MH: why

Jude: no reason

MH: so why did he make dinner?

Jude: uh..

Saidie: he just wanted to say thank you for the hospitality this morning

MH: he wanted to say thank you for letting him lay on my couch and eat a pop tart?

Jude: uh yeah…he is very grateful for the little things

MH: ok….

Jude: and he loves to cook  
Saidie: yeah

MH: um ok

Just then tommy comes into the front room carrying three full plates

MH: tommy that looks delicious

Jude: just wait till you taste it mom

MH: you have eaten his cooking before?

Jude: yeah..so has Saidie

Tommy: I cooked for them when my sister was here  
MH: ahhh I see

Tommy: ill be right back

He leaves the room then returns moments later with the rest of the plates. They all sit down and have a good dinner with good conversation. When they are done

MH: tom that was absolutely delicious

Tommy: thank you mrs Harrison

MH: Victoria

Tommy: sorry, Victoria

MH laughs. Tommy looks at kwest and Saidie.

Kwest: Saidie I left my cell phone in my car…will you come with me to find it

Saidie: yeah..excuse us mom

MH: ok honey

Tommy waits until kwest and Saidie leave the room before he speaks. He looks at jude, who nods her head. Tommy inhales deeply then begins.

Tommy: um Victoria can I ask you a question

MH: sure

Tommy: how would you feel about jude going to Europe with me for Christmas?

MH: …………………….

Ok there is a long post for you guys. I felt bad since I didn't update last night. Please tell me if you like it or hate it. TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	73. Chapter 73

MH: Europe as in the country Europe?

Tommy: yes ma'am

MH: why would you want to go out of the country for the holiday?

Tommy: my parents live in italy

MH: I see. Why do you want jude to go?

Tommy: well because I know she has never been out of the country. I figured it would be fun to take her sight seeing. It might even inspire her to write a new song

MH: hmmm. Where will you two be staying?

Tommy: at my parents house. In separate rooms of course

MH: hmmm and you are paying for her ticket to and from?

Tommy: well I figured I would pay for her ticket to Europe then I was going to leave her there

Jude laughs and hits him: that's not nice

Tommy: I was just joking. Yes I am going to be paying for her ticket to and from Europe

MH smiles. Jude's thoughts: she is smiling…that had to be a good sign…..

She glances over at Tommy, who seemed surprisingly calm

MH: and your parents would be ok with this…I mean if I say yes

Tommy: yeah actually my mom suggested i bring someone

MH: I see. Well no offense tommy but you are a guy and I don't really trust you with my daughter so my answer is no

Jude's eyes open wide: mom!

MH starts to laugh. Tommy and jude exhale loudly.

Jude: that was not funny

MH still laughing: oh yes it was. Im not too old to have a little fun

Jude: giving your daughter a heart attack is not fun or funny

MH stops laughing but is still breathing hard: I needed that laugh

Jude mumbles: im glad I could help  
MH giggles again

Jude: so can I go mom

MH: of course honey…I was going to say yes before I even started asking all the questions

Jude sighs and rolls her eyes: mom!

MH starts to laugh again: im sorry but I just had to mess with you guys

Tommy smiles: you get your sense of humor from your mom girl

Jude: and I don't know if that's a good thing

Tommy laughs

MH: so when are you two leaving?

Tommy: in a couple of weeks…I haven't actually called and gotten the tickets yet, I wanted to get your answer first

MH: that was thoughtful

Jude sarcastically: oh you know how thoughtful Tommy is

Tommy laughs: you know I resent that comment and the tone you said it in Harrison

Jude smiles at him and stands up: im going to tell Saidie the good news

Tommy: no wait…we are going to tell them together

Jude: why

Tommy smirks: your mom isn't the only that can mess with people

Jude smiles widely: have I ever told you I liked the way you think?

Tommy smirks: not in the last couple of hours

Jude laughs: well I like the way you think

Tommy smiles and stands up: thank you

Mrs Harrison sits there and watches her daughter flirt with tommy. It was obvious to see that they were together. She couldn't believe that he daughter actually thought that she was so old and slow that she wouldn't notice. She smiles to herself

Jude: mom why are you smiling

MH: no reason honey. Go ahead and mess with kwest and Saidie…ill clean up

Tommy: are you sure? I can clean up since I did make the mess

MH: no that's fine. You have already done enough

Tommy: ok thank you

MH: no thank you, now I don't have to worry about getting jude Christmas presents since she is going to be in another country

Jude: mom!  
MH laughs: I was just joking honey. Honestly I am worried about you. You have sense of humor

Jude: yes I do but its just that you are playing with my emotions mom

MH laughs again: sorry

Tommy: lets go Harrison

Jude: right behind you

They smile at mrs Harrison as they walk out of the dining room and walk outside

Outside…..

Tommy and jude see kwest and Saidie sitting on the hood of kwest's car. Tommy and jude look at each other and smile then get serious looks on their faces. They walk towards kwest and Saidie. Tommy puts his hands in his pockets and tries to look sad. Jude walks with her head down. Saidie and kwest jump off of the car when tommy and jude reach them.

Kwest: so what happened

Tommy and jude are quiet

Saidie: oh no…she said no

Jude: that's not all the said

Kwest: what else did she say

Tommy: she said that she didn't trust me and that I was too old

Jude: and that was the edited version  
Saidie's jaw drops: are you serious!

Tommy quietly: yeah

Saidie: she is about to hear some words from me

She starts to walk towards the house, but stops when she hears tommy and jude laughing. She turns around and looks at them. It wasn't until tommy and jude were on the ground cracking up that she realized that they had just messed with them

Saidie: I hate both of you

This makes them laugh even harder. After a couple minutes they stand up with red faces.

Tommy: you should have seen your..face

Jude still giggling: that was so funny

Kwest chuckles: they did get you pretty good

Saidie hits him: shut up

Tommy tries to stifle his laughter but fails. Hearing tommy laugh makes jude laugh again. They start laughing again for another 2 minutes.

Saidie: will you two shut up already

Tommy stops laughing and just smiles. Jude stops also, but still snickers

Saidie: so what did she really say

Jude: she really did say that tommy was too old and that she didn't trust him

Tommy: but she was just joking

Saidie: ok

Jude: then I asked her if I could go and she said yes

Tommy: she said she was going to say yes before she even started asking all the questions

Kwest: what questions

Jude: questions like why did he want to take me, where were we going to stay and all that stuff  
Saidie: so in the end she said yes?

Jude smiles and nods her head. Saidie squeals as she rushes over and hugs jude. they start jumping up and in each others arms. Tommy and kwest look at each other and smile

Tommy: doesn't that turn you on man?

Kwest laughs: hell yeah

Saidie and jude stop jumping and look at kwest and tommy

Jude laughs: they are so lucky they are cute huh

Saidie: very lucky

Kwest and tommy laugh and give each other a handshake.

Saidie: you would think that they would atleast behave when mom is around

Tommy: I do behave when your mom is around…but I don't see her now

Kwest: he's got a point there

Jude: why do you date him

Saidie: I could ask you the same question about tommy

Jude: because he's hot

Saidie: same answer

They both giggle. Tommy and kwest look at each other and shake their heads. Mrs Harrison appears at the door

MH: tom I just now noticed the cake that you made

Tommy: oh right. I forgot all about dessert

Jude: how could you forget about dessert quincy

Tommy smirks: you forgot too

Jude: yeah but I wasn't the one who was supposed to pay attention to things like that. You are the chef you are supposed to remember everything you cook

Tommy: well you are the eater you are supposed to remember everything you smell

MH turns to Saidie and kwest who had just walked passed her

MH: do they always argue like that/

Kwest: only 23 hours a day

Saidie: more like 23 ½

Kwest laughs: yeah she's right

MH: it's quite entertaining

Saidie laughs: I know

MH smiles as she shuts the front door.

Meanwhile….

Jude: well you still should have remembered quincy

Tommy: you forgot too

Jude: I told you I wasn't the cook

Tommy smirks: well with the stomach you have im surprised you forgot

Jude: hey I was too busy eating my tortere that I have craving for all day

Tommy: so in other words you are admitting you forgot also  
Jude smiles: don't try and turn this around quincy. You forgot. Just face it…you are getting old

Tommy: cute. But anyways I was a little worried about the conversation with your mom that I was about to have. You know the whole Europe thing?

Jude smiles: you mean the Europe conversation…the one where she said yes

Tommy smiles and walks closer to her: that exact one

Jude smiles at him and puts circles her arms around his neck as she kisses him. Tommy puts his hands on her waist and deepens the kiss. Jude starts to unbutton tommy's shirt but realizes what she is doing and stops. Tommy runs his hands through her momentarily. Their passionate kiss lasts for only a few minutes. Tommy breaks away.

Tommy: uh probably not a good idea

Jude: yeah..the neighbors could see

Tommy: and not to mention your mom  
jude: I think she knows

Tommy: you do? She cant..im still alive

Jude laughs: im serious I think my mom knows

Tommy: well im not going to go in there and ask her. I want to keep my life

Jude laughs: me neither

Tommy smiles: we are going to Europe girl

Jude smiles widely: I know

Tommy: please don't ruin this moment by saying something about my parents

Jude smiles innocently: I wasn't going to

Tommy laughs: of course you wasn't

Jude: I wasn't, now I want some cake

Tommy smiles: lets go get some

Jude looks at him and smiles seductively

Tommy: I meant cake harrison

Jude: just making sure

Tommy smirks: you have a bad mind

Jude: I learned from you  
Tommy laughs as they enter the house again. They walk into the dining room and see that mrs Harrison, Saidie, and kwest already had a plate of chocolate cake. Tommy and jude smile at them

MH: tommy this cake is absolutely delicious

Tommy: thank you mrs…I mean Victoria

Jude looks at Saidie who signals for her to wipe her mouth. Jude wipes her mouth then fluffs her hair. Saidie looks at tommy and signals for him to button back up his shirt. He looks down and rebuttons his shirt and wipes his lips.

MH: there is more in the kitchen

Tommy smirks: there wont be once jude gets in there  
Saidie and kwest laugh as jude hits him. Tommy smiles at her as they walk into the kitchen.

In the kitchen….

Jude: this cake isn't going to be sweet

Tommy: it's a chocolate cake with chocolate icing…that's pretty sweet Harrison

Jude: that's not sweet

Tommy laughs: so what else are you going to put on it?

Jude: whipped cream…duh  
Tommy rolls his eyes. Jude smiles then walks over to the refrigerator and looks for some whipped cream. When she does find any she sighs and closes the door

Tommy: no whipped cream?

Jude: nope

Tommy: you can improvise

Jude: how?

Tommy smiles at her as he passes her by on his way to her refrigerator. He looks inside and sees that she has some cool whip. He smiles and takes it out, then he looks in her freezer and sees that she has strawberry ice cream. He smiles even wider and shuts the freezer door. Jude looks at what he has in his hands

Jude: ok now where did you find the cool whip

Tommy: in behind the milk. You actually have to look girl

Jude smiles: shut up

Tommy laughs as he takes the lids off the cool whip and the ice cream

Jude: see now the cake is going to be sweet enough

Tommy smiles: whatever you say girl

Jude smiles at him as she tries to get some of the ice cream out of the box. She uses a little too much force. As she pushes up the ice cream flies out of the box and hits tommy on his cheek. Jude looks at him and starts to giggle

Tommy: you did that on purpose Harrison

Jude in between giggles: no I didn't

Tommy throws some of the cool whip at her, which lands on her face, then smirks.

Tommy: just like I didn't do that on purpose huh?

Jude looks at him. Tommy starts to laugh. Jude wipes the cool whip from her face and gets a big spoon. She scoops some of the ice cream out and throws it at tommy's chest. She starts to giggle as tommy wipes the whip off of him. She looks at jude and says

Tommy: two second head start Harrison

Jude giggles as she runs out the kitchen with a spoonful of ice cream in her hand. Tommy sticks his hand in the cool whip bowl and gets some out. He runs after jude, who had ran in the direction of the dining room.

In the dining room…..

Mrs Harrison and Saidie and kwest were having a conversation when they see jude run into the room. Jude runs around the table. Tommy runs into the dining room with the cool whip still in his hand. He sees jude and throws it at her. it lands half on her face and half on her hair. Kwest and Saidie start to laugh

Jude: quincy!

Tommy: you started it

MH: honestly how old are you two

Hearing this comment made kwest Saidie jude and tommy laugh. Jude looks at tommy and tries to throw her melting spoonful of ice cream at him. Tommy, who was standing in behind mrs. Harrison ducked. The flying ice cream hit mrs Harrison. Jude puts her hand up to her mouth and tries not to laugh. Saidie puts her head down to try to hide her laughter. Kwest has to cough to hide his laughter and tommy puts his hand up to his face and turns around. Mrs Harrison calmly wipes her face with her paper towel then looks at all of them

MH: go ahead and laugh if you want to

That's all she had to say. They all start laughing. Jude and Saidie were laughing on the floor. Tommy had to put his hand on the wall to balance himself and kwest had to puts his head down. Saidie and jude were laughing so hard their faces were red. After five minutes they all regain their composure.

MH: did you have a good laugh

Jude: mom you deserved that. You almost gave me and tommy a heart attack earlier

MH: I suppose you are right

Saidie starts to giggle again. Tommy smiles and jude has to close her eyes to keep from laughing again.

Just then tommy's cell phone rings. Tommy takes it out of his pocket and answers

Tommy: hello?

Sarah: hey..i hope I didn't catch you at a bad time

Tommy: no why would you say that

Sarah: because you are out of breath

Tommy laughs: oh that's just because I was just laughing

Sarah: what was so funny  
Tommy: something that jude did

Sarah: do I even wanna know

Tommy laughs: yeah but ill tell you later

Sarah: ok..so do you have any good news for me?

Tommy: no actually I have some very bad news for you sarah

Kwest: tell her I said hi

Tommy: kwest says hi

Sarah: hi…anyways back to this bad news

Tommy: oh well unfortunately me and jude are going to be going to Europe to see mom for Christmas

Sarah screams so loud into the phone that tommy jumps. He holds the phone away from his ear and lets everyone hear how excited she was

Kwest starts to laugh as jude and Saidie smile

Tommy: ok so now that I am deaf in one ear….

Sarah laughs: im sorry but I am so happy that you get to go

Tommy: well that makes one of us

Sarah laughs: you are going to have fun and you know it

Tommy: maybe  
Sarah: see I knew it

Tommy: can I call you back. Im at jude's house right now

Sarah: celebrating?  
Tommy turns around: no mrs Harrison is here

Sarah: oh sorry

Tommy turns back around: I love you too sarah..ill call you later

Sarah laughs: ok

Tommy hangs up the phone

Kwest: so I take it she was excited

Tommy sarcastically: what was your first clue?

They all laugh  
MH: tom that was your sister?  
Tommy: yeah

MH: she sounded nice…loud, but nice

Tommy laughs: that's sarah…loud but nice

Jude laughs: that's true

Tommy laughs then looks at his watch.

Tommy: uh I should get going. I have plans to make

Jude: do you really have to go?

Tommy smiles: yeah..and good luck getting to school on time tomorrow

Jude: you're not taking me?

Tommy: hell no Harrison

Jude: but –

Tommy: no

Jude pouts: fine

Tommy laughs: sorry but im never going near your school again

Kwest: it brings back too many memories right?  
Tommy: way too many man

Jude: ill walk you to your car tommy

Tommy smiles: ok

Saidie: bye tommy

Tommy: bye Saidie, mrs Harrison thank you again for letting jude go to Europe with me

MH: no thanks necessary

Tommy smiles at her then walks out of the dining room

Kwest: I remember when he used to say bye to me

Saidie giggles

Outside…..

Tommy makes his way to his side of his car. He turns around and looks at jude and smiles at her

Tommy: we are going to italy

Jude smiles: I know

Tommy smiles: you know now I am actually happy I am going

Jude: yeah but

Tommy: don't say it Harrison  
Jude: ok

Tommy: so ill see you tomorrow?  
Jude: yeah…you're seriously not going to give me a ride to school tomorrow?  
Tommy smiles and leans down and kisses her fully on the kiss. The break away after a few seconds. Tommy smiles at her

Tommy: you never know Harrison

He says as he gets in his car. But remembers something that he forgot to tell jude. he rolls down his window.

Tommy: hey can I ask you a question

Jude: yeah

Tommy: you know what Saturday is right?  
Jude: only our three month anniversary

Tommy smiles: yeah well would you be completely upset if we didn't do anything

Jude: I wouldn't be upset, I would be pissed quincy  
tommy laughs: just hear me out…I was planning on doing something special in Europe

Jude: did I say I would be pissed? I meant I wouldn't care

Tommy laughs: I thought you would see it that way

Jude: what do you have planned?

Tommy smiles at her: you will find out when we get in italy.

He winks at her as he pulls out of her drive way. Jude smiles then skips back into her house. Jude's thoughts: I cant believe I am going to a different country! I cant believe I am going with tommy!...

Two weeks later, the night before their trip to europe….

Tommy is driving jude home from g major. He pulls into her empty

Jude: mom is with Dan

Tommy laughs: Harrison..his name is Don

Jude: why cant I remember that

Tommy: I have no idea

Jude smiles at him. She looks down at the bracelet he had gotten her for their anniversary. He had led her to believe that they weren't going to do anything. But to her surprise they had a picnic in the park then went back to his house and made out. It was a nice evening. He had told her that he still had something else planned in Europe.

Tommy: so tomorrow is the big day girl

Jude smiles widely: I know and I can absolutely not wait

Tommy laughs: yeah I am kinda excited myself

Jude: I can tell

Tommy smiles: so ill be here tomorrow at 7 o'clock

Jude: ill be here

Tommy: I know you'll be here but will you be up?

Jude: quincy I will be sitting on that porch with all my suitcases

Tommy laughs: ill believe when I see it girl

Jude laughs: ok  
tommy smiles and kisses her. their little kiss turns into a quick 10 minute make out session. They break away when they see headlights. Jude looks out his window and sees that its Saidie

Jude: its Sades…ill see you tomorrow

Tommy: ok

Jude smiles at him and kisses him again quickly then exits the car. Tommy smiles and waves to Saidie and jude as he leaves the driveway.

The next morning…..

Tommy's alarm goes off at 6:00a.m. He groans and hits his clock to make it go off. He gets out of bed and jumps in the shower. 20 minutes later he gets out, gets dressed and spends an extra 15 minutes getting his hair together. He grabs his suitcases and gets into his car. He arrives at the Harrison household 10 minutes later.

In the Harrison driveway….  
Tommy pulls into the driveway. He sees jude sitting on the porch with 5 suitcases. He starts laughing as he stops the car. He gets out and walks over to her

Jude: hmmm 7:01…you are late

Tommy laughs: you've got to be kidding me

Jude: nope for once I was actually on time

Tommy smiles: I spent an extra 15 minutes on my hair just to look nice for you

Jude smiles: and you look cute  
Tommy smiles and looks at her: you look hot yourself Harrison

Jude: thank you

Tommy: so have you said your good byes?

Jude: yeah I am ready to go

Tommy: I love hearing those words

Jude laughs. Tommy picks up jude's suitcases and carries them over to his car and puts them in his trunk. They were off to the airport.

In the airplane…..

Tommy and jude take their seats in the first class section. Jude nervously puts on her seatbelt. Tommy does the same

Tommy: you are still afraid of heights?

Jude: yes im sorry but I like being on the ground

Tommy laughs: well would you want to walk to Europe

Jude smirks: funny

Tommy laughs: I thought it was

Jude: how long is this flight anyways

Tommy: 15 long hours

Jude groans: what are we going to do?

Tommy smirks: oh I have some ideas

Jude laughs: you are really hopeless

Tommy laughs: I guy can dream

Jude is about to say something when she hears the captain speak.  
C: excuse me passengers but we are about to take flight. Please put on your seatbelts. Thank you

Jude inhales deeply. Tommy smiles at her and puts his hand over hers. Jude smiles and relaxes. They both go to sleep for most of the plane ride.

In Italy, still on the plane….  
Tommy wakes up and looks out the window. He smiles at the sight he is seeing. Tommy' thoughts: just like I remembered….  
he gently taps jude on the shoulder. She doesn't budge. He taps her a little harder. She finally wakes up

Jude: are we there?

Tommy: yeah we are here girl

Jude looks out the window: wow

Tommy: I know I cant believe how much I missed it here

Jude: I can see why

Tommy: yeah

They hear the captain's voice again  
C: attention passengers we are about to land. Please put on your seatbelts again. I hope you enjoyed your flight.

In the rental car on the way to tommy's parents house…..  
Tommy: so what do you think about italy

Jude: I think that you are lucky you were born here

Tommy laughs: why do you say that?

Jude: because here there is possibility and adventure

Tommy laughs again: that's because this is your first time being here. Trust me if you lived here you wouldn't think it was so great

Jude: I wouldn't?

Tommy shakes his head: I mean its really a great city…I just..i have bad memories here

Jude: I know

Tommy pulls into the driveway of a mansion. Jude's jaw drops

Jude: omg tommy I thought you had a big house…this is like a

Tommy: mansion. Yeah I know

Jude: you grew up here?

Tommy: yeah

Jude: ok now I really envy you

Tommy laughs as he parks the car. He sits there looking at the house.

Jude: are you ready  
Tommy: does it matter if I say no?

Jude: not really

Tommy laughs then says sarcastically: then yes I am ready

Jude: good me too

They get out of the car and walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. Tommy exhales deeply  
Tommy: let the drama, pain and anger begin…….

Ok that is it for tonight. Um I know I really rushed the last part of this but I just wanted to get to the Europe scenes because I have a lot of ideas for it. Lol. Ok there is a kinda sorta long update. Right now I have to go type the next chapter for another fic that I have started. I have posted it on a couple other sites but I haven't posted on here. It has a major NC 17 rating, which is why I haven't posted it. But if you all want me to post it then I will but like I said it has a NC 17 rating. It has a lot of 'hot' tommy and jude moments. Anyways review and tell me if you want me to post it on this site also. Please tell me if you liked it or hated this chapter TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	74. Chapter 74

They stand there for a few moments and wait for someone to answer. The hear the peep hole open and see someone look out. Seconds later the door opens. Tommy stands there staring at his mother, who had tears in her eyes.

MQ excitedly: Bonjour Thomas! Bienvenue that means welcome in French

Tommy smiles slightly as she pulls him into a tight hug.

Tommy: ma mere I have to breath

Mrs. Quincy lets go of him and looks at him with a twinkle in her eye. Tommy turns to jude

Tommy: ma mere this is jude Harrison

MQ: bonjour jude

Jude: uh bonjour

Tommy chuckles at jude's attempt to sound French.

MQ: please come in

Tommy and jude step forward into the mansion. Tommy leads the way into the living room. He takes a seat on the couch. Jude sits down next to him and mrs quincy sits down in the chair across the room.

MQ: Comment ça va? how are you

Tommy: Ça va bien, merci. fine thank you But ma mere jude doesn't really speak French so we are going to have to talk in English

MQ: ok. You never could speak French all that well either Thomas

Tommy under his breath: been here a whole 4 minutes and she has only insulted me once

Jude nudges him and shakes her head. Tommy rolls his eyes and sighs

MQ: did you have a good flight?

Tommy: we slept most of the way here

MQ: i see. Well I am about to start cooking Christmas dinner. You two can relax or wait for sarah..uh has…Quel est votre nom?

Jude looks at tommy. Tommy chuckles  
Tommy: she forgot your name

Jude: oh. Mon nom est Jude

MQ smiles and nods her head: jude have you met sarah yet?

Jude: yes a couple weeks ago

MQ: she came to visit Thomas no?

Jude nods her head: yes she came to visit tommy

MQ nods: just making sure. Now if you will excuse me…

Tommy nods as his mom stands up and walks into the kitchen

Jude: she seems nice

Tommy: looks can be deceiving

Jude laughs: tommy if you keep having that attitude you are going to be miserable

Tommy: I know. But what about you

Jude: what about me?

Tommy: how did you know how to say 'my name is jude harrison' in French

Jude smiles: Saidie taught me last night

Tommy: really? She wouldn't even teach me how to order pizza in French when we came here

Jude laughs: ha ha

Tommy smirks: but she taught me other things

Jude's jaw drops and she hits him.

Tommy laughs: I was joking

Jude: Im sure you were

Tommy: I was

Jude: yeah quincy  
Tommy: I really was

Jude: ok. Wait you lived here basically your whole life and you don't know how to order pizza?

Tommy: I know how to order pizza its just that when me and Saidie were here I forgot

Jude: you are getting old

Tommy smirks: with an attitude like that its no wonder why I love you

Jude laughs: I know

Tommy and jude smile at each other for a while until they hear someone come into the room. Tommy looks up and sees his dad

Thomas: Thomas…

Tommy: Dad…

Thomas: when did you get in

Tommy: Bonjour to you too

Thomas: bonjour can I get an answer

Tommy: just a few minutes ago

Thomas: I see. You look good kid

Tommy: merci. Why are you being so nice

Thomas: when a man doesn't see his kid for almost 10 years he gets nice

Tommy: a real man doesn't stop claiming their kid

Thomas: yeah and a real man doesn't get girls pregnant and deny it

Tommy: a real man…no a real father believes what their kid has to say

Jude could see where tommy got his looks and his temper from. She could tell there was about to be an argument, she just didn't know how to stop it from happening.

Thomas in his French accent: I'm a bad father yes?

Tommy mumbles: don't expect to get the father of the year award from me

Thomas' eyes darken as he sits down. He looks at jude

Thomas: Quel est votre nom?

Jude looks at him and tries to figure out what he had just said. He had a heavier accent then mrs quincy. Tommy was so mad that he didn't even hear his dad's question to jude. he had his head down and wasn't paying attention, so jude was stuck trying to figure out what he said on her own.

Thomas: **Est-ce que vous parlez anglais?**

Jude looks at him helplessly. She nudges tommy who finally looks up. He notices that it had gotten quiet and his dad was looking at jude

Tommy: why is he looking at you that way?

Jude: he wants an answer

Tommy: well what was the question?

Jude: est-ce que vous parls anglas or something like that

Tommy chuckles: he asked you if you spoke English

Jude: oh she turns back to Thomas yes I speak English

Thomas: I kinda figured that out

Jude smiles at tommy dad. Jude's thoughts: he is defiantly tommy's dad. They had the same color hair, the same deep blue eyes. The bodies were built the same way and the angry glare they got in their eyes was the same. It was until now that jude had realized the accent that tommy sort of had. She could sense that tommys dad also had a temper too…..

Tommy: yeah

Thomas: is she pregnant too?

Tommy clenches his hands in fist: why do you have to be such a di—

Jude: uh tommy will you give me a tour of the house?

Thomas: yeah he'll probably start with the bed room

Tommy: you know im happy you think im a slut. Its better than you thinking I am a fag

Thomas: what are you talking about

Tommy: you don't remember? You called me a fruit cake when I joined boyzattack

Thomas: i..

Tommy: yeah. Jude, do you want to go on that tour now?

Jude: yeah

Tommy stands up and grabs jude's hand as the go upstairs.

2nd floor…..

Tommy: ok this is the second floor

Jude sarcastically: you mean we just came off of the first floor? No way quincy

Tommy laughs: anyways…the 2nd floor has three bathrooms, 4 bedrooms and at the very end of the hallway there is a mini game room

Jude: ok

Tommy smiles at her and starts to walk up more stairs.

3rd floor…..

Tommy: ok now this is the

Jude: 3rd floor

Tommy smirks: how did you know

Jude laughs: well you know I am the smartest person in all of my classes

Tommy: yeah I used to say the same thing and I didn't make it pass 7th grade

Jude laughs: see that means im smarter than you

Tommy smirks: im smarter than in you certain areas and topics

Jude's jaw drops: shut up

Tommy laughs: anyways…this used to be the floor me and sarah slept on. Her room was right next to mine

Jude: can I go see what your room used to look like?  
Tommy hesitantly: ok girl

Jude: I think this is the first time you don't want me to go in a room alone with you

Tommy: its not that…I just don't want to hear what my parents would have to say if they caught me and you in there

Jude: well then we just wont get caught

Tommy smirks: every time I try to do something sneaky with you I almost always get caught

Jude: well that was in a different country…maybe our luck is better in this country  
Tommy laughs: we'll see

Jude smiles as she walks down the hall

Tommy: last door on the left

Jude smiles as she enters his room. She looks around. It was everything she thought it would be

Jude: I knew I would see half naked girls on your walls

Tommy laughs: hey I was a teenage boy. Im surprised they didn't rip these posters down

Jude: me too

Tommy looks around as memories flood him. Jude walks over to his nightstand and looks at the pictures he had on it

Jude: who's this?

Tommy looks at the picture

Tommy: um I think that is Jennifer..no wait…Faith…i..i cant remember

Jude: you just remember that you slept with her

Tommy smiles: anyway do you like my room?

Jude laughs: not really. I mean if I was Speed I bet I would love it

Tommy laughs: you are right

Jude: I do like all the music equipment you have

Tommy looks at his keyboard, guitar, drum set and computer with a mixer connected to it.

Tommy: yeah this used to be my studio

Jude: so you always knew you were going to be in the music industry

Tommy: yeah. That's one of the reason why I accepted darius' offer to join boyzattack so quickly

Jude: I see

Tommy: yeah

Jude gets a sneaky look on her face. Tommy sees this

Tommy: what are you thinking?

Jude smiles: nothing  
She walks over to his bed and lifts up his mattress. She finds 6 porno magazines. She tsks

Jude: I knew I would find something like this underneath here

Tommy laughs: well duh Harrison. That's where every teenage boy keeps their magazines.

Jude smiles and continues to look under the mattress. She finds a pink pair of thongs. She holds them up

Tommy: um…

Jude: explanation?

Tommy: do you hear sarah calling me?

Jude laughs: nice try. Who did these belong too?

Tommy: Lexi Cateline de la Mor la souriete

Jude: god was her name long enough?  
tommy laughs

Jude: how is it that you remembered her name?

Tommy: easy. She was my first

Jude: I thought porsha was your first

Tommy: porsha was my first since lexi

Jude: I see…I think…so she was your second

Tommy: yeah

Jude: uh huh. So you know what that means right

Tommy: what

Jude: it means I need to go to your house and get the boxers you had on when we first had sex and put them underneath my mattress

Tommy laughs: that's not a bad idea…that way you will always remember me

Jude smiles: like I could forget lil tommy q

Tommy smirks: how much of a headstart do you want?

Jude: uh I think three seconds will be pretty good

Tommy laughs as jude runs out of his room. She gets halfway down the hall when tommy catches her. he pushes her against the wall and starts to tickle her. she starts to giggle. After a few moments they hear someone come up the stairs.

MQ in her French accent: you have to keep it down

Tommy stops tickling jude: why

MQ: because…because someone is sleeping

Tommy: who? No one stays on this floor anymore  
MQ: I uh…your father sometimes comes up here to take a nap

Tommy looks at her strangely: ok ma mere

MQ shakes her head and starts to walk back down the stairs.

Tommy: im so glad I don't live with my parents anymore

Jude: you are lucky…I still do

Tommy smiles at her: ha ha

Jude hits him.

Tommy laughs: lets go back downstairs and wait for sarah

Jude: wait whats on the fourth and fifth floors?

Tommy: um more bedrooms, more bathrooms, a Jacuzzi room, and a deserted room where sarah and I used to play

Jude: im want to see that room later

Tommy: ok

Downstairs…..

Tommy and jude walk into the living room and flop down on the couch. They seat in peaceful silence for a while until jude asks a question that she had been thinking about for a while

Jude: tommy

Tommy: yeah

Jude: you are a junior?

Tommy: yeah

Jude: so if me and you have a kid and it is a boy it will be Thomas something Quincy the third?

Tommy: it will be Thomas LeRoy Léglise

Jude laugh: LeRoy?

Tommy: my mom was on too much medication when she had me..she had to be

Jude laughs: that's cute…in a way

Tommy rolls his eyes: yeah adorable

Jude laughs: exactly

Tommy throws a pillow at her. jude throws one back at him, only a little harder. She starts to laugh

Tommy: you're going into the pool

Jude: what?

Tommy smiles at her: you are going into the pool

He stands up, walks over to her, and picks her up. Jude starts to laugh

Jude: tommy put me down

Tommy: nope

Jude: tommy!

Tommy: first you call me little tommy q, then you make fun of my middle name, then you throw a pillow at me

Jude: I didn't make fun of your middle name

Tommy: well two out of three is still bad

Jude laughs as tommy starts to walk. He stops when he hears the doorbell.  
Tommy: ill get it!  
MQ: ill get it!

Just then a little mixed girl around the age of 3 runs down the stairs and says

Marie: ill get it! Ill get it!

Tommy drops jude and looks at the little girl. Jude hits the floor with a big bang.

Jude: thanks a lot quincy!

Tommy doesn't hear her. he cant take his eyes off of the little girl standing in front of him . mrs. Léglise stops in her tracks also when she sees that tommy has seen the little girl. Mr. Léglise walks quietly to the door and opens it

Sarah: dad!

Mr. Leglise opens his arms and gives sarah a big hug. When they let go of each other sarah steps into the house. She sees jude and tommy

Sarah: hey gu—

She stops when she sees Tommy staring at the little girl.

Tommy: i…what…

MQ: now Thomas calm down

Tommy: is that…is she..how

MQ: before you get mad I…

Tommy: can explain! I want to hear you explain this! That's the only reason why you wanted me to come isn't it?

Sarah: tommy calm down

Tommy looks at her then pushes her out the way slightly and walks outside, slamming the door shut. Sarah and jude look at each other then run after tommy. Marie starts to cry. Mrs Léglise walks over and picks up marie. Thomas just shakes his head

Outside….

Sarah: tommy im so sorry I had no idea…I mean it makes  
Tommy: sense! Yeah it make sense! I told you that she had something up her sleeve! But you still convinced me to come!  
He walks over to the rental car and kicks the tire

Jude: can someone tell me whats going on?

Tommy looks at her. his are dark and full of hate

Tommy sarcastically: you just met my daughter!  
Jude: what?

Sarah: mom and dad think that that is tommy's daughter

Jude: is it?

Tommy: how many times do I have to tell you! She's not mine!

Jude: well don't yell at me!  
Sarah: jude don't get mad…if I was him I would be mad too

Jude takes a deep breath: I know

Tommy grabs his keys and opens the car door

Sarah: where are you going tommy?

Tommy: away from here and if you are going you have two seconds to get in the car

He says as he slams the door. Sarah and jude look at each other once more and run to the car and get in. Tommy speeds off leaving tire marks on the ground…..

Ok I know I know…evil place to stop. But I am thinking about getting out another post tonight. Right now I really have to brainstorm about my other fic. So yeah there may be another post out tonight, but it will probably be an insomniac post. But there will be another one out. I promise. And I am really thinking about posting my other fic on here, but as long as you know it is really really really REALLY NC 17 rated. Viewer Discretion is really advised. Anyways ill give you guys one more chance to decide if you want me to post it on here. Please tell me if you liked or hated this chapter. TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	75. Chapter 75

Sarah: tommy where are you driving to?

Tommy: just shut up and enjoy the ride sarah

Sarah sighs: fine

Tommy speeds up even though he was already doing 80 in a 50 m.p.h. zone. Jude sits in the back seat and thinks back to what had happened just 5 minutes ago. She had just sort of met the little girl that was supposed to be tommy's kid. She had learned that that was the reason why tommys mom wanted him to even go to Europe Christmas. She shakes her head. Jude's thoughts: no wonder why he hates his parents……

5 minutes later….

Tommy pulls onto a deserted road. He stops the car and gets out.

Sarah: we are here already? tommy you had to be going over a hundred

Jude: why do you say that and where are we?

Sarah: we are at this private little lake me and tommy discovered when we were little and I say he had to speed here because it is a 45 minute drive from ma mere's house

Jude: and we got here in 15 minutes

Sarah: exactly

Tommy ignores their conversation and starts to walk towards the lake

Jude: where is he going?

Sarah sighs: we have to walk to get there

She grabs jude's hand and starts to walk off towards tommy

At the lake…….

Tommy walks over to a nearby bench and sits down. He puts his head in his hands. Sarah looks at jude

Sarah: can I go talk to him first

Jude nods: yeah go ahead

Sarah smiles at her then walks towards tommy. She sits down next to him.

Tommy quietly: I knew she had to have something up her sleeve. I told you she had something up her sleeve

Sarah: I know..i just didn't think –

Tommy raises his head up: no you didn't think, sarah! You never think!

Sarah: tommy…  
tommy standing up: no! I told you I didn't want to come and you convinced me to! Now I have to go back there and hear there mouths about how its really my daughter. And I have to look at that little girl and tell her that im not her father!

Sarah: tommy just listen

Tommy shakes his head and starts to walk off. He stops after a few steps and turns around

Tommy throwing Sarah the keys: take her to your mother's house or something

Jude: where are you going tommy?

Tommy looks at her and doesn't say anything. He starts walking off again. Sarah sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. Jude walks over and sits down next to her.

Jude: do you know where he is going?

Sarah sighs: probably to this little club that we used to sneak into

Jude: lets go

Sarah: I don't think that's such a good idea

Jude: sarah you and me both know he has a temper and nine times out of ten he is about to do something stupid  
Sarah: yeah either that or…you know

Jude: what?

Sarah: you don't know?  
Jude: no what  
Sarah: he has a slight drinking problem whenever he gets mad

Jude: are you serious?  
Sarah: its not like a AA group therapy type of drinking problem, its just that whenever he gets mad he has a couple too many drinks. And lets just say that

Jude: drinking and being mad don't mix

Sarah: exactly

Jude: we have to go get him

Sarah: I wouldn't…  
Jude: sarah come one

Sarah sighs: fine but if yells at you don't say I didn't warn you  
Jude: ok

Sarah and Jude stand up and walk back to where tommy parked the rental car. Once they get to the car jude takes the keys from sarahs hand

Sarah: what are you doing?  
Jude: driving

Sarah: uh…  
Jude: oh not you too. Look don't listen to what tommy says im a good driver

Sarah smiles: ok

Jude: and a fast one and that's the point. We have to find him quick

They both get in the car

Jude: what direction am I going?  
Sarah: at the end of this street make a right

Jude: ok

Sarah: it doesn't add up you know

Jude: what are you talking about?

Sarah: the numbers don't add up

Jude: ok you seriously have to start making since

Sarah: tommy is 24 and Marie is 3 and a half

Jude: him and porsha were only together for a month

Sarah: I know

Jude: she really isn't his

Sarah: you had doubts?

Jude: maybe

Sarah shakes her head and gets quiet.

They drive for about 10 minutes when they finally arrive that the small club Sarah was talking about. They parked on the other side of the street and get out and start looking for tommy. Once they get across the street they see tommy sitting on the curb. He had a deep glare in his eyes, his eyebrows were furred, his elbows were on this thighs and his chin was on his hand. Jude looks at sarah.

Jude: let me this time  
Sarah: ok

Jude walks over to tommy and sits down next to him on the curb. He knows she is there but he doesn't say anything

Jude: tommy you didn't do anything stupid did you?  
Tommy still not looking at her: he said he remembered me as a little kid running around and sneaking into girls' rooms

Jude looks confused: who?

Tommy: this guy. So I told him to shut the hell up. He gets in my face. He was obviously drunk  
Jude: oh god tommy what did you do

Tommy: he said I needed to go join some other gay group. I told him he had two seconds to get out of my face. He told me to make him, then he called me lil tommy q

Jude: oh god

Tommy: I grabbed him by his shirt and threw him against the wall

Jude: did you hit him tommy?

Tommy: I had my fist up. I was about to punch him but I couldn't. I saw your face and heard your voice. I let him go and watched him pass out on the ground

Jude: you saw my face and heard my voice?

Tommy nods: yeah  
He finally turns to look at her. she smiles at him and puts an arm around him. Tommy punches himself in the forehead over and over. Jude puts her hand over his to stop him

Tommy looks at her: why did she want me to come here?

Jude: she still believes that you are the father

Tommy: I wish I was the father. Atleast then I wouldn't be so pissed off

Jude quietly: I know. But

Tommy looks at her: wanna go to paris?

Jude laughs: tommy we have to go back  
Tommy: how about japan

Jude laughs: japan isn't even in Europe

Tommy: so I will by you a ticket. In fact that will be my Christmas present to you…I will take you around the world

Jude laughs: quincy we are going back

Tommy: how about California

Jude laughs: nope  
Tommy: Mexico?

Jude smiles: no

Tommy: hawii

Jude: hmmm maybe

Tommy smiles widely

Jude: some other holiday

Tommy stops smiling. Jude starts to laugh  
Jude: we are going back. Now.

Tommy sighs: fine

They walk back across the street and greet sarah

Sarah: he is calm already?

Jude smiles: yeah  
Sarah: but its only been 5 minutes

Jude: I know

Sarah: what did you do?

Tommy smirks: she told me she was gonna have sex with me when we get back to ma mere's house

Jude laughs

Sarah: that would do it

Tommy laughs: im driving Harrison

Jude: but—

Tommy: no. keys please

Jude pouts and hands him the keys.

Tommy smiles: thank you. You can sit in the passenger seat  
Sarah: hey!

Tommy: sorry

Sarah: boy your brother gets a girlfriend and all of a sudden you come second

Jude laughs as she gets in the car. Tommy drives off towards his parents' house

45 minutes later…..

Jude: ok tommy you really did speed coming here

Sarah: I told you  
Jude: that was a long drive

Tommy: Im sorry but I wasn't as mad as I was driving there

Sarah gets out and stretches.

Jude: god I already spent 15 hours on a plane

Sarah: 15? I spent almost 30 hours on the plane

Jude laughs: that's because you came from the states

Sarah: yeah you are right

Tommy: so you guys just go inside im going to sleep in the car

Sarah and jude: no you're not

Tommy: do I really have to go back in there?

Sarah: yes

Tommy sighs. Sarah and jude walk over and get on both sides of him. They grab his arms and walk him to the door. Sarah rings the doorbell. Two seconds later the door opens.

ML: calmed down?

Tommy mumbles: I was until I got back here

ML: what?  
Sarah: he didn't say anything  
Jude and sarah push him into the hallway where they see Marie standing with her little pajamas on. Tommy walks towards her and smiles…….

Ok that's a little short post. Im going to post tomorrow I just wanted to make sure I got a second post out today since I promised. There is going to be more excitement to come trust me. Lol. Ok tell me if you like it or hate it please. Oh and btw also tonight I am going to be posting my other fic. Its called Sex Is So Much Better When Your Mad At Me. Um I don't think its what you guys expect. Seriously. But I guess you can read it if you really want to. Actually im going to post this and then wait for your reviews. Lol tomorrow I will def. post it if you want me to. But like I said NC 17 rating. Every chapter has a sex scene. That's all im saying. Lol. Please R&R TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	76. Chapter 76

Marie smiles back at him. Tommy kneels down and Marie comes running towards him. Sarah and jude smile as they watch tommy give marie a hug.

MQ: so now you claim her, thomas?

Tommy looks up: now do you claim me?

MQ doesn't say anything. Tommy shakes his and picks marie up

Tommy: im going to put her to bed

ML: bout time you start acting like a father

Sarah: dad stop

ML shakes his head and sighs as he watches tommy go up the stairs with Marie in his arms

Sarah: ma mere how could you do that

MQ: he needed to be with his daughter over Christmas

Sarah: omg mom it isn't his daughter ok?  
MQ: it couldn't be anyone elses

Sarah: do you know how old tommy is?  
MQ: of course. He is 24

Sarah: and how old is marie?

MQ: 3

Sarah: so how could that possibly be tommy's kid if porsha and him were dating when they were 18. think about it mom

Tommy's parents look at each other for a moment with a shock expression on their faces. Tommy's mom starts to walk back and forth speaking French. Thomas shakes his head and walks into the kitchen. Sarah looks at jude then starts to walk upstairs. Jude follows her

Sarah: where is she sleeping

Jude: I think on the third floor where you and tommy used to sleep

Sarah: how do you know

Jude: while tommy was giving the tour uh we were kinda making a lot of noise and your mom came up here and told us to be quiet because someone was sleeping

Sarah smirks: making a lot of noise huh?

Jude smiles and rolls her eyes: you are so tommy's sister

Sarah laughs: why do you say that

Jude: because you two manage to make jokes in a non joking time

Sarah laughs again: most people consider that a good thing

Jude: it is..in a way

Sarah smiles and continues to walk up the stairs.

3rd floor…..  
Sarah: ok where at on the third floor?

Jude: good question

Sarah: jude this floor has 12 rooms

Jude: uh lets start down by tommy's room…that's where we were anyway

Sarah: ok

They walk down the hallway checking each room along the way.  
Sarah: I bet they put her in my room

Jude: why

Sarah: because it is already decorated for a girl  
Jude: you're probably right

They walk a little further down the hall to sarah's old room. When they get outside the door they hear tommy's voice. They peek inside the cracked door.

Tommy: its time to go to sleep marie

Marie: mommy  
Tommy: I don't know where mommy is..i don't even know where daddy is

Marie starts to cry softly

Tommy: don't cry marie

He starts to run his fingers through her hair. Marie stops crying slightly.

Tommy: do you want me to sing you a song

Marie nods her head. Tommy smiles and starts to sing.

Tommy: nobody ever cared as much for me; nobody touched my heart and healed my pain; you picked up the pieces and put me back together again.  
Marie smiles and closes her eyes

Tommy repeats: nobody ever cared as much for me; nobody touched my heart and healed my pain; you picked up the pieces and put me back together again

Tommy could tell that marie was asleep. He leans down and kisses her head. He watches as she smiles in her sleep

Tommy: I'll heal your pain marie

Tommy says as he walks towards the door. Sarah and jude hear his footsteps and quickly run into his old room. Tommy opens the door and walks into his old room. He sees jude and sarah sitting on the bed Tommy raises an eyebrow

Tommy: what are you two doing?

Jude and sarah: nothing

Tommy smirks: I don't believe you

Sarah: we were just sitting here talking

Tommy: uh huh….  
Jude: and we might have overheard you singing to marie

Sarah elbows jude. tommy starts laughing  
Tommy: I knew you two would eavesdrop

Sarah and jude: sorry

Tommy: im sure you are

Sarah looks around the room and smiles

Tommy: do you remember her name?  
He asks as he points to the picture on his nightstand

Sarah: yeah her name was Stacey

Tommy: Stacey. How could I forget Stacey

Sarah: I know  
Jude: hi I am in the room quincy

Tommy: sorry

Sarah laughs: no jude you would like Stacey  
jude: why

Sarah: because Stacey was the only girl who wouldn't give it to tommy

Jude starts laughing: are you serious?  
Sarah: yep

They turn to look at tommy who wasn't saying anything

Sarah: she didn't did she tommy?

Tommy: huh? Oh no..she didn't

Sarah's jaw dropped: tom tom…when..and you didn't tell me?  
Tommy: i….i mean I meant to  
Sarah: when?

Tommy: on the night before I went on tour with boyzattack

Sarah: are you serious?

Tommy: yeah I went over to her house and I told her I was leaving. She could tell I was upset about something so she invited me in and

Sarah: ok stop there. I don't need details  
tommy laughs

Sarah: so you finally had sex with Stacey and you didn't even tell me

Tommy: I was going to, I just forgot

Sarah: for 7 years

Tommy chuckles: yeah

Jude: ahem

Sarah: sorry jude. its just that if you would have seen how hard tommy tried to

Tommy: uh sarah he runs his hand across his throat, signaling for her to stop

Sarah: so tommy did you miss this room?  
Tommy: yeah I missed the whole house…just not ma mere  
Sarah laughs: I missed the house too

Jude: don't think I didn't catch how you two just totally changed the subject

Tommy quietly: damn  
Sarah giggles: she is a smart one

Tommy mumbles: so much for that whole natural blonde thing

Sarah laughs again: didn't you used to have red hair?

Jude: yeah it was dyed. Im actually a natural blonde…didn't I tell you that?

Sarah: probably I just have a real bad memory

Jude: hmmm I guess that runs in the family

Tommy chuckles: isn't she so cute when she is being a smart ass?

Sarah: adorable

Tommy chuckles again. Jude throws a pillow at Sarah. They start to laugh loudly

Tommy: ssshhh we got a three year old girl asleep in there

Sarah: sorry. Well jude now we know that if you two ever have kids he will be a good father

Tommy laughs: were there ever any doubts?

Jude and Sarah look at him

Tommy: just forget I asked that question

Jude laughs: ok. But he already said he didn't want to be a dad

Sarah: you two are talking about kids already? Wow you two are moving fast

Jude laughs: no we got on the topic because when he was at my house I told him to put im my dads shirt that said number one dad and that's when he told me

Sarah: so there is never going to be a lil tommy q the third?

Jude tries to hide her giggle but she fails. Sarah starts laughing also  
Tommy smirks: you think that's funny Harrison?

Jude doesn't say anything because she is still laughing. Tommy walks over to her and gets on top of her.

Tommy: close the door Sarah  
Sarah: should I leave to?  
Tommy: well if you want to see get tickled until she apologizes then you should stay

Sarah smiles and gets up to close the door as tommy starts to tickle Jude. jude starts to swirm underneath him but he continues to tickle her. jude puts her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing so loud

Tommy: do you take back what you said?  
Jude is still laughing so hard that she cant speak.

Tommy: I guess not

He continues to tickle her for a few seconds

Tommy: ok now are you ready to take it back?

Jude is still giggling

Sarah: maybe you have to stop tickling. That way she can actually speak  
Tommy smiles and stops tickling her. jude lets out a few more giggles then tries to catch her breath

Tommy: do you take it back?  
Jude still smiling: I have been trying to take it back for the past 2 minutes

Tommy laughs.

MQ: even with your sister in the room Thomas?

They all look towards the doorway and see tommy's mom standing with a look of disbelieve on her face

Sarah: mom its not what you think

Tommy: don't try and explain yourself to her Sarah

He says as he gets off of jude

Tommy: she doesn't listen to anything her kids have to say. Well me anyway

MQ: can we talk

Tommy: right now im really not in the mood to talk ma mere

MQ: I bet if I was some half dressed girl you would be in the mood to talk

She says the first half of the sentence in English then the second half in French

Sarah: mom

Tommy: come on jude

Jude: where are we going?  
Tommy: to a hotel. Im not staying here

Jude: tommy…

Tommy: you can stay here if you want but im going

Sarah: im right behind you tom tom

They both walk out the door leaving jude and tommy's mom  
Jude: uh…um..  
MQ: he is stubborn like his father. she says first part in French Go after them

Jude: ok

She walks past mrs Léglise and runs down the stairs after tommy and sarah

Downstairs….

She sees Tommy picking up sarah's suitcase

Jude: you are really going to a hotel?

Tommy: I cant stand to be here any longer  
Sarah: and I cant be in the house without him here so I have to go with him

Jude: why cant you be in the house without him here  
Sarah: because if he isn't here then me and dad are going to argue

Jude: im a teenage girl with a dysfunctional family who is probably going to marry a guy with an even more dysfunctional family

Sarah laughs: and you talk about how me and tommy make jokes during an unjokeable time

Tommy smiles: yeah then when we have kids we are going to take them to your house for thanksgiving and have a dysfunctional time then for Christmas we are going to take them here for another fun dysfunctional time

Jude laughs: cant wait

Tommy laughs again as he picks up the rest of sarah's suitcases

Sarah: you ready?  
Jude: yeah  
Sarah: lets go

They walk out of the house and get into the car. Tommy closes the trunk and tosses the keys to Jude

Jude: im driving?

Tommy: consider it an early Christmas present

Jude smiles: cool

She smiles as she gets out of the car and gets in on the driver's side. Tommy gets into the passenger seat. Sarah was already in the back. As jude starts the car and drives off sarah speaks

Sarah: jude you are lucky

Jude: why?

Tommy smirks: because you are dating me

Sarah: I said lucky not cursed

Jude laughs

Tommy: remember that sarah beara

Sarah: uh oh now I wish I hadn't said that

Tommy just smiles and leans his seat back a little bit

Jude: anyways why am I lucky

Sarah: because you are getting an anniversary present AND Christmas presents

Jude: hmm I am pretty lucky huh?

Sarah: uh yeah

Tommy: take a right up here

Jude: ok

Sarah: tom tom you still haven't told me what you got her

Tommy smiles: well you see that bracelet on her arm?  
Sarah: yeah

Tommy: that was one of the gifts I got her for our anniversary

Sarah: very nice

Jude: yeah he keeps getting me all these gifts but its gonna backfire

Tommy: I know

Sarah: how

Tommy: well when our 1 year anniversary comes up im going to be out of ideas…and probably out of money

Jude and sarah laugh  
Sarah: tom tom you always think of something

Tommy: I know. Jude take a left up here

Jude: ok

Sarah: but what did you get her for Christmas?

Tommy smirks: me

Sarah: that's good because your gift to her go right along with my gift to you

Tommy: and what would that be

Sarah smirks: condoms

Tommy and jude start to laugh

Tommy: how did you know I was running low on them

Sarah: i could only imagine how many times you two do it in one day

Tommy: only once

Jude: every 2 hours

Sarah laughs: exactly  
Tommy: I'll have you know that we have lasted 22 hours so far

Sarah: yeah buts because you were on a plane

Tommy: so you know there are places to do it on a plane

Sarah laughs: yeah you know that for a fact

Tommy: so do you remember the radio stations here?

He tries to change the subject but Jude doesn't fall for it

Jude: not so fast quincy

Tommy: huh?

Jude: don't try and act dumb. I heard what she said. Now I want to hear the story

Tommy turns around and looks at sarah and says: has anyone ever told you you have a big mouth?

Sarah smiles: yeah you do all the time  
Tommy: are you thinking about fixing that problem?

Sarah: yeah…after you two get married

Tommy rolls his eyes and turns back around as sarah starts to laugh

Jude: tell me the story quincy

Tommy: ok but first make another left up here then when you see all the hotels just choose whichever you want

Jude: I get to choose?

Tommy: yeah

Jude: you are totally sucking up right now

Sarah: yeah he is

Tommy: again with that big mouth, sarah

Sarah: sorry

Jude: story time

Tommy: once there were these three little pigs…  
Sarah starts to laugh. Tommy smiles

Jude: cute

Tommy smiles: I thought so too

Jude: tell me

Tommy: fine. I was on a plane….

Jude: well I got that part

Tommy: to oh what do you know..there is the hotel

Jude: you told me I could choose

Tommy: this one has two big pools and a Jacuzzi and a workout room and 12 floors

Jude: where's the parking lot?

Tommy and sarah laugh as jude parks.

Inside the hotel……

Receptionist: Bienvenue  
Tommy: Bonjour

He says as he sets down all the heavy bags he was carrying.

Receptionist says something in French. Tommy and jude look at each other  
Sarah: I'll get the rooms

Tommy: thank you

Sarah starts to talk to the receptionist. Tommy and jude step back

Jude: I thought you spoke French

Tommy: I do but like my mom said…I never spoke French that well

Jude: quincy you were born here

Tommy: so I hung out with kwest and some kids that spoke English

Jude: oh

Tommy: I know a little bit but not enough to get rooms

Jude: ok

Sarah turns around: um she says they only have to rooms available

Tommy: so….  
Sarah: so one of them has one bed and the other has two beds

Tommy: well take both rooms. You and jude can have the one with two beds and I can take the room with one bed

Sarah: don't you two want to be in the same room?

Tommy: I think we can survive a night without each other

Jude: yeah

Tommy smirks: besides, you snore

Jude's jaw drops: I do not

Tommy laughs: yeah you do

Jude hits him

Tommy: I was joking

Sarah laughs then turns back around and starts speaking French again. The receptionist nods her head and starts pressing buttons on the computer  
Sarah turns back around: credit card

Tommy rolls his eyes and reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet  
Sarah: ooo gold

Tommy laughs: typical girl  
He hands her his gold American express card

The receptionist smiles and takes the card and swipes it. She hands it back to sarah who puts it in her pocket

Tommy: oh no you don't

Sarah: but

Tommy: I would let jude keep my credit card before I would let you

Jude: hey

Tommy laughs

Sarah shakes her head and pulls the card out of her pocket: We are family tom tom  
tommy: I would let you use it if it was an emergency

Sarah smiles

Tommy: and not a fashion emergency

Sarah: damn

Jude laughs: she is like Saidie

Tommy: and that's not a good thing

Sarah: I heard that

Tommy smirks: sorry

The receptionist hands sarah two cards.

Sarah: merci

She turns around and hands one card to sarah

Tommy looks at the receptionist and says: merci, Bonsoir

Receptionist: merci, Au revoir

She then says something else in French.

Tommy smiles at her as they walk towards the elevator

Jude: ok mr I-don't-speak-much-french, what did you just say to her

Tommy sarcastically: I just made a hot date with her

Sarah laughs  
Jude: I wouldn't put it passed you

Tommy shakes his head: I said thank you and have a good night

Jude: and she said  
tommy smirks: meet in the pool in 15 minutes

Sarah starts to laugh. Jude hits him

Tommy laughs: sorry. I was kidding Harrison. She said thank you and goodbye

Sarah: and to meet her in the Jacuzzi not the pool

Jude's jaw drops as she hits tommy

Tommy: ow! She did not…atleast those weren't her specific words

Sarah: you are right I totally edited it

Jude turns and looks at Tommy who was repeatedly pressing the up arrow on the elevator

Jude: quincy  
Tommy: I didn't tell her to say it

Just then the elevator doors open. A nervous tommy, an amused sarah and a mad jude stepped into the elevator. Tommy puts down all the bags he was carrying.

Sarah: we are on the 10th floor

Tommy presses the button with a 10 on it. The elevator ride was silent. When they get to the 10th floor tommy speaks

Tommy: its not like im going to go down there

Jude: but you still encouraged it

Tommy: what are you talking about

Jude: I seen the smile you gave her when she said it

Tommy: it was just a friendly smile

Sarah: uh our room is right here

Tommy: so you are going to go to bed mad at me?

Jude: yeah that's what I plan on doing

She takes her suitcases from him and opens the door and walks in. tommy stands there shaking his head

Sarah: aww how cute…your first fight

Tommy rolls his eyes: hardly

Sarah laughs: how many fights have you had

Tommy: well I guess in a way this is our first fight as a couple

Sarah: you did smile at her

Tommy: it was a friendly smile

Sarah: tom tom I know your friendly smile. That wasn't it. That was your sex smile

Tommy smiles: no it wasn't

Sarah: uh huh. Do you want me to talk to her?  
Tommy: no she will cool off soon enough

Sarah: ok. Ill see you tomorrow

Tommy: ok

Sarah grabs her suitcases and walks into her room. Tommy turns around and unlocks his room and walks in

3 hours later at 3:15 a.m………

Tommy is lying in his bed tossing and turning. He had been trying to get to sleep for the past three hours but he couldn't. he kept thinking about jude and how she was mad at him. After a few more minutes of tossing and turning he groans and sits up. He sits on the edge of his bed and turns on the TV. He tries to concentrate on the program that was on. He found it hard to watch since it was all in French. He sighs and turns the TV off. He stands up and walks to the door.

In jude's room……..

Jude lies in her bed thinking about tommy. She had been trying to sleep for the past three hours also. She was thinking about tommy. She tosses and turns for a few minute until she decides to sit up. She gets out of bed quietly. She didn't want to wake sarah. She slips on her house shoes and walks over to her door and opens it.

In the hall…..

She steps outside and closes the door softly. She turns around and sees that tommy is coming out of his room also. They smile at each other for a few minuets.

Tommy: Harrison

Jude: Quincy

Tommy smiles at her as he puts his hands on her waist and pulls her into a kiss. Jude wraps her arms around his neck. After a few moments the break away for air. Jude keeps her arms wrapped around his shoulders and tommy keeps his hands on her waist

Tommy: im sorry

Jude: why

Tommy: shouldn't have smiled at her

Jude: no im sorry I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. All you did was smile  
tommy smiles: you're sorry?

Jude smiles: yeah

Tommy: you know we just had our first fight

Jude: as a couple  
tommy smiles even wider: and you know what that means right?

Jude smiles: what

Tommy picks jude up and takes him into her room.

Inside tommy's room…..  
Tommy: we get to have make up sex

Jude laughs as tommy kisses her again. Tommy starts to walk forward, making Jude walk backwards. When the reach the bed jude sits down and tommy gets on top of her……

Next morning…..

Tommy wakes up to jude laying on his chest. He smiles as he starts to run his fingers through her hair. Jude starts to wake up. She smiles as she looks up at tommy.

Tommy: hey

Jude: hey

Tommy smiles at her again. They hear the door knock.

Jude groans: who knocks on the door at 10 o'clock in the morning?  
Tommy smirks: normal people Harrison and besides waking up at 10 o'clock here is like waking up at 5

Jude: what?

Tommy: people wake up really early in italy

Jude: no wonder why you are a morning person  
Tommy laughs: exactly

He gets up and puts on some boxers as he goes to answer the door. When he opens it he sees sarah

Tommy: hey  
Sarah: hey…I seem to be missing a roommate..she is about 5'5 and has blonde hair..have you seen her?

Tommy smirks: not since last night

Sarah laughs and pushes him out of the way as she enters his room  
Tommy: please come in

He says as he watches her walk in

Sarah: Jude Harrison I thought we were roommates

Jude laughs as she sits up on the bed: im sorry its just that I felt guilty for getting mad at him  
Tommy: yeah and I felt guilty too

Sarah laughs: so you two had make up sex and now neither of you feel guilty

Tommy smiles: exactly

Sarah laughs: well you two are not going to have make up sex all day…it's the Christmas eve we are going shopping

Jude: im in  
Tommy: unfortunately I am in too

Sarah: got some last minute shopping you need to do?  
Tommy: yeah I still have to get your gift and I have to get some gifts for Marie

Sarah: feel free to include ma mere and dad

Tommy: so like I said I still have to get a gift for you and gifts for Marie

Jude laughs

Sarah: hey why am I just getting one gift

Tommy: what are you talking about  
Sarah: you said you had to get me a gift and Marie gifts…with an s

Tommy: only you would notice that

Jude: I noticed it. And I also noticed you didn't say you had to get gifts for me Quincy

Tommy: that's because I have already got your three main gifts…and just have to pick up a couple other things for you

Sarah: Jude you should feel special. I know what his couple of other things means

Jude: it means a lot

Sarah laughs: oh yeah

Jude squeals: yes!

Tommy shakes his head: so when are we leaving

Sarah: as soon as me and Jude get dressed

Tommy smirks: but I like Jude without clothes

Sarah: and im sure every other guy would love looking at her without clothes also  
Tommy: so we are going as soon as you two get dressed  
Sarah and Jude laugh: yeah

Tommy: uh Sarah Jude will be there in a couple minutes

Sarah rolls her eyes: you have 90 seconds tom tom

Tommy laughs: fine

Sarah shakes her head as she walks out of the room. Tommy watches Jude get redressed in her pajamas. When she is fully dressed she looks at Tommy

Jude: were you watching me the whole time?

Tommy: oh no..i would never do that

Jude laughs as she walks over to him and kisses him lightly on the lips

Tommy groans: Sarah can wait a couple more minutes  
Jude: yeah two more minutes…not 20

Tommy laughs: yeah you are right

Jude: I'll see you later

Tommy: yeah. Leave. I don't care. I have to make a phone call anyway

Jude: to who?  
Tommy smirks: that cute receptionist downstairs

Jude's jaw drops as she hits him: quincy  
Tommy laughs: I was joking. I just have to make a phone call. We are going to be picking someone up before we go shopping

Jude: who?  
Tommy: not telling you

Jude: but—

Tommy: bye Harrison  
Jude pouts as she leaves the room

Tommy laughs as he closes his door. He reaches into his jeans pocket and pulls out his cell phone and dials a number that he could never forget. He waits for the person on the other line to pick up

: hello

Tommy: …………….

OK so there is your long update for today. I felt bad since I didn't update yesterday. So I decided to write a long one. I hope you all like it. Please tell me if you like it or hate it.

TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	77. Chapter 77

Tommy: can you do me a favor?  
MQ: of course Thomas

Tommy: will you get Marie ready for me?  
MQ: why?

Tommy: because me Sarah and Jude are going Christmas shopping and I want Marie to come with us

MQ: that's sweet of you Thomas. I can have her ready in about 30 minutes to an hour

Tommy: thank you ma mere

MQ: its good to hear you call me that

Tommy quietly: sure

MQ: it is Thomas

Tommy: can you just please make sure Marie is ready in a hour?

MQ sighs: yes Thomas I will have her ready

Tommy: thank you

He hangs up and throws the phone on the bed. He grabs his suitcase and looks for some clothes to wear. Once he finds a shirt and jeans he likes he goes into the bathroom to get ready to go shopping.

45 minutes later….

Tommy emerges from the bathroom full clothed and his hair, in his opinion, perfect. He grabs his cell phone and his car keys and walks out of his room. He knocks on Jude and Sarah's door and waits for someone to answer. After a few seconds someone opens the door.

Jude: hey

Tommy smiles: ms Harrison

Jude: mr quincy

Tommy: you look pretty hot

Jude laughs: you don't look that bad yourself

Tommy: I try. I have an image to keep

Jude: yeah playboy/diva of Canada

Tommy laughs: nice Harrison

Jude smiles: I thought it was too

Tommy: is my sister ready  
Jude: almost. She is just as bad as Saidie is, only she is nice about being in the bathroom for a long time

Tommy: oh she has gotten nice? When I was younger she used to be a bitch whenever I wanted to get in the bathroom

Jude: I guess she has matured  
Tommy: or I was just born the wrong sex

Jude laughs: maybe that too

Tommy: she probably wont be ready for atleast another 10 minutes

Sarah: actually I am ready  
Sarah comes up to the door and does a full turn so that they could see what she had on

Tommy smiles: you look great Sarah  
Sarah smiles: thank you. And for that compliment I'll forget that you called me a bitch

Tommy laughs: I said you were one when you were younger

Sarah: well I was a teenager

Tommy: true

Jude: ahem, I am still a teenager

Tommy: trust me. I know. You go through so many mood swings, it's unreal

Sarah laughs as Jude hits Tommy

Tommy: I love you too

Jude smiles: shut up

Sarah: so are we about to go? There are atleast 60 shops that I need to go in

Tommy sighs: oh god

Jude laughs: this is going to be a fun day

Tommy mutters: oh yeah. I cant wait

Sarah: I know you cant. I don't think your gold American express card can wait either

Jude laughs as Tommy shakes his head and starts to walk down the hall. Sarah smiles and grabs her purse and keys and walks out of the room with Jude right behind her.

Outside……

Tommy: I'm driving

Jude: why

Tommy: because I know where we are going  
Jude: I'll give you that one

Tommy laughs as he gets in on the drivers side. Jude gets into the passenger's seat and Sarah, yet again, gets into the backseat. Tommy smiles as he starts the car and drives off.

Sarah: ok mr. i-know-where-we-are-going…you are going in the opposite direction of all the shops

Tommy: oh I forgot to tell you…we are picking up someone

Sarah: who?

Tommy: Marie

Jude and Sarah look at him

Tommy: I thought it would be nice to take her out and let her pick out some of the Christmas presents she wants

Jude smiles: that is nice Tommy

Sarah: who knew you were such a thoughtful person

Tommy: Sarah remember that smart eleck comment when you don't get a Christmas present from me

Jude: you two are hilarious

Sarah: they've been telling us that ever since we were 15…well he was 15, I was 14

Tommy: great math skill Sarah beara

Sarah: I try

Jude starts to laugh

Tommy: are we really that funny, harrison?

Jude: you two should have your own tv show

Tommy: yeah we will call it the playboy and the wild child

Sarah laughs: you know we would probably get good ratings too

Tommy: yeah everybody would watch it to see my face and to watch you get drunk and party and have threesomes

Sarah laughs then hits him in the head. He laughs as he continues to drive.

In the Léglise driveway…..

Tommy: anybody love me enough to go up there and get Marie for me?

Jude: no

Sarah starts to whistle. Jude laughs

Tommy: you know what. One of my presents to Marie is going to be my gold American express card

Sarah's jaw drops: hey  
Tommy laughs: see I can be funny too

Jude laughs again as Tommy gets out of the car and goes up to the front door. He knocks a couple of times and waits for his 'loving' parents to open the door. When the door opens he sees his mom holding Marie

Tommy: bonjour ma mere

MQ: bonjour, here is Marie

Tommy smiles and takes Marie into his arms

MQ: I think I have dressed her warm enough for the weather

Tommy: ok

MQ: do you think you will need a car seat

Tommy: yeah maybe

MQ: ok

She turns around and walks down the hallway.

Tommy looks at Marie in his arms

Tommy: you ready to go shopping?

Marie smiles and claps her hands. Tommy laughs. Tommy's mom makes her way back to the door carrying the car seat. Marie starts to play with Tommy's hair

Tommy: oh no Marie. That's a big no no

Marie smiles and stops messing with Tommy's hair

MQ: I've been meaning to ask you something

Tommy: what is it ma mere

MQ: what happened to your forehead?

She points to the spot where Tommy's stitches used to be

Tommy: I got into a car accident and had to get stitches

MQ: was anyone else in the car?

Tommy: Jude was but she didn't get hurt

MQ: that's good. Did you recover ok?  
Tommy: im still here aint i?

MQ: yes. Here is the car seat

Tommy: merci ma mere

She nods her head and hands the car seat to him. Tommy nods and walks off of the porch carrying Marie in one arm and the car seat in the other. When he gets to the car Sarah opens the back door for him

Tommy: merci

Sarah laughs: mom's got you speaking French

Tommy: I know. Every time I come here I start speaking French

Sarah: you know we weren't born here

Jude: you weren't?

Sarah shakes her head

Tommy: think about it Harrison, if we were born in italy we would be Italian

Jude: right. I forgot about that

Tommy laughs as he puts the car seat in the car and buckles it up. He picks up Marie and sets her in the car seat and buckles her in

Tommy: ready?

Marie smiling: ready

Tommy smiles as he closes the door

Jude: so you two were born in france?

Tommy: well we are French…  
Jude smiles and hits him: smart ass

Tommy laughs: we were born in france, but we moved to italy when I was 7or 8

Sarah: why I don't know

Tommy: exactly. So basically we did grow up in this house, we just weren't born in italy

Jude: I see

Tommy: which explains why my French speaking skills are not that good

Sarah laughs: he understands French better than what he can say it

Tommy laughs: sadly that is true…but hey I speak French pretty good

Sarah: yeah better than average

Tommy: thank you  
Sarah: now is everyone ready to go shopping?  
Jude: yes

Marie: shopping shopping

Sarah giggles: I like her

Tommy: oh god she is already being brainwashed by you

Sarah laughs and hits him as he begins to drive off.

In the middle of Italy….

Tommy sighs: here we have basically every shop in italy, Harrison

Sarah: me and my friends refer to this as Girls Paradise

Jude laughs: I see why

Tommy: Saidie loved this spot

Jude: she of all people would

Tommy laughs as he searches for a parking spot.

Outside…

Tommy with Marie in his arms: Ok so who are we going to shop for first

Jude and Sarah: me

Tommy: Marie did you hear them say your name?  
Marie smiles and nods

Tommy laughs: okay so we are shopping for Marie first

Jude smiles: fine

Sarah: yeah

Tommy sighs and rolls his eyes: you two go shop for whoever's Christmas presents and me and Marie are going to go shopping for hers

Jude and Sarah: fine

Tommy smiles then kisses Jude lightly on the lips

Sarah: aww you are so cute

Tommy and Jude: thank you

Sarah laughs then grabs Jude's hand

Sarah: let's go

Jude laughs: bye Quincy…don't forget to buy my Christmas presents

Tommy laughs: never

Sarah: don't forget to by mine either

Tommy: that must have slipped my mind

Jude starts to laugh

Sarah: hilarious

Tommy: thought so too

Jude giggles as Sarah drags her across the street. Tommy smiles then looks at Marie.

Tommy pointing to a shop across the street: see that shop right there?

Marie: yes

Tommy: toy shop

Marie: toys?  
Tommy smiles and nods: toys

Marie: I want toys

Tommy laughs: then let's go get toys

Marie claps her hands as they walk across the street to the toy store

Inside the toy store….

Marie excitedly: toys!

Tommy laughs: yes toys and you can have every toy you want

Marie points to the middle isle

Tommy: down there?

Marie nods: yes

Tommy smiles and takes her down the isle that had all the Barbie dolls. Marie smiles widely as she starts to pick out all the toys she wants

2 and a half hours later…..

Tommy: ok Marie I think we have enough toys

Marie: one more?

Tommy smile: one more

Marie smiles and points to a big bouncing ball

Tommy laughs and puts it in the cart. As they are walking to the check out line Marie sees something else

Marie: that

Tommy turns around to see what she is pointing at. Marie is pointing at a Barbie make up kit

Tommy: you want a make up kit?

Marie nods her head

Tommy: Marie you have enough toys

Marie: please?

Tommy shakes his head: next time ok?

Marie: next time

Tommy smiles: yes next time  
Marie smiles and nods her head. They spend 10 minutes in the check out line. When they get done Tommy has over 20 bags in his hands. As he walks across the street he sees Sarah and Jude

Tommy: ms Harrison

Jude turns around and smiles: hey quincy

Sarah: Tommy omg

Jude laughs: you are spoiling her Tommy

Tommy: what…I told her she could have any toy she wanted

Sarah: that's spoiling her

Tommy laughs: I'm just going to take that as a compliment

Jude: I don't know if you should

Tommy laughs: hey will you guys watch her for me?

Sarah: can we have your credit card

Tommy: no

Jude: can I have your credit card

Tommy looks at her: why

Jude: just because

Tommy sighs: here…$300 limit you two

Sarah smiling: ok

Jude: thank you

Tommy: uh huh

He hands Jude Marie

Marie: Tommy

Tommy smiles: I'll be back soon. I have to go get Jude and Sarah presents

Marie: I go too

Tommy: you cant…

Marie: please

Tommy sighs: how bout this…you can go get Sarah's present with me but you cant get Jude's present with me

Marie: I go?

Tommy smiles and nods: ok

Marie smiles as Jude hands her back to Tommy  
Tommy: so I'll meet you guys back here in 10 minutes

Sarah: ok we will just go spend $299 on your credit card

Tommy sighs and shakes his head then looks at Marie

Tommy: do you know why I gave them the credit card?

Marie: Jude Jude

Tommy laughs: you are absolutely right

Jude smiles: bye quincy  
Tommy: bye Harrison

Marie: bye Harrison!

Jude laughs as Sarah and her start to walk down the street.

Tommy: you ready to go buy Sarah's present

Marie: yes

Tommy: ok then lets go

They walk down the street in the opposite direction of Sarah and Jude.

15 minutes later …..

Tommy and Marie walk up to the car and see Sarah and Jude leaning against it

Jude: hey spoiler

Tommy smiles: you know its comments like that that make me regret the fact that I just got you a Christmas present

Jude laughs: sorry. I thought you just got Sarah's present

Tommy: I got both of your presents..and I still have to get your other present, which means you have to watch Marie

He hands Marie to Jude again  
Jude: why cant she go with you to get my present?

Tommy smiles: she just cant

Marie: Tommy

Tommy: remember I said you could go with me to get Sarah's present but you had to stay here with Jude so that I can get her present

Marie: Jude present in bag

Tommy smiles: one of Jude's presents is in the bag

Marie reaches her arms out to Tommy

Tommy: Marie I will be back in 20 minutes…I promise

Jude: 20 minutes?

Tommy: it's a long walk to the shop I'm about to go to

Jude: o-k

Sarah: I hope you aren't getting a lot of stuff because we have like no more room in the trunk

Tommy laughs: I can imagine

Sarah: hey you are the one who got over 20 bags full of toys in there

Tommy: and you probably have at least 40 bags full of clothes and shoes in there

Jude: he is right

Tommy: and you probally have 10

Sarah coughs: 15

Jude laughs: some are in the backseat

Sarah: yeah along with a really big bouncy purple ball

Tommy laughs: im sorry. She said she wanted it

Sarah: so if I said I wanted a Ferrari you would buy it for me

Tommy: no

Sarah and Jude laugh

Tommy: I'll see you guys later

Marie sadly: bye Tommy

Tommy: I'll be back

Marie: ok

Tommy smiles and walks down the street.

Jude: come on Marie, I have to go pick up another gift for Tommy anyways

Sarah sighs: you know I haven't even seen you pick out a gift for meeee

Jude laughs: I already have your gift

Sarah: really?

Jude: yes  
Sarah: great

Jude laughs: now lets go get Tommy's last gift from me

Marie: Tommy got you a pretty gift

Jude: did he?

Marie nods her head: he told me not to tell you what it is

Sarah: oh you can tell us

Jude laughs: don't tell her that Sarah. I want to be surprised

Sarah laughs as they walk into a shop.

30 minutes later, back at the car……

Sarah and Jude walk to the rental car and see that Tommy isn't there yet. They wait a few minutes then they see Tommy walk up.

Tommy: okay so I think I have presents for everyone

Jude: me?

Tommy smiles: especially you

Jude smiles: yes

Tommy: I have presents for Marie, Sarah, Kwest, Saidie, and most importantly, Jude Harrison

Jude: what took you so long

Tommy: oh I had to make a extra stop

Jude: I see

Tommy: yeah

Jude: what did you get Saidie?

Tommy: you'll see when we get back to Canada

Sarah: Marie told is that you got Jude a pretty present

Tommy: Marie you wasn't supposed to tell

Marie smiles: sorry  
She puts her hands up to her mouth. Tommy smiles widely and starts to laugh  
Jude: she is so cute

Tommy: I know

Sarah: im hungry

Tommy mutters: when aren't you

Sarah: very funny

Tommy: Jude I know you are hungry too  
Jude laughs: how did you know I was about to say that

Tommy: because I just know you

Marie: eat eat

Tommy laughs: you want to eat too?

Marie smiles and nods her head.  
Tommy: okay then we are going to eat

Sarah: where at

Tommy: what was the restaurant that we used to like when we were younger?

Sarah: you mean the one with the good pizza and spaghetti?

Tommy: yeah

Sarah: I think the name of it was de Francesco

Tommy: de Francesco…mmm…they had good pizza but that wasn't my favorite place

Sarah: then what was?

Tommy: Il Brillo Parlante

Sarah: yes! I remember that restaurant

Jude: is it good

Tommy: good is not the word Harrison

Jude laughs: its that great?  
Tommy: yes

Marie: pizza

Tommy smiles: you want pizza

Marie: yes. Pizza

Tommy: then Il Brillo Parlante is our restaurant

Sarah: wait till you try their spaghetti

Tommy: no wait till you try their pizza

Jude: you guys are making me hungry

Marie: eat eat pizza

They all start to laugh

Tommy: we're about to get pizza

Jude and Sarah get in the car and wait for Tommy to buckle Marie in her car seat. Once Tommy gets Marie buckled in he goes to the driver's seat and drives off towards the restaurant

At Il Brillo Parlante….

Tommy: great the one thing I do remember how to order is pizza

Sarah: you forgot how to order spaghetti

Tommy: ok pizza and spaghetti

Sarah smile at him

The waiter walks up to them and starts speaking in french. Tommy and Jude look at Sarah who rolls her eyes and starts to talk to the waitress in French. After a few moments the waitress leads them over to a booth in the back

Jude: you are even famous in italy

Tommy: Harrison it is ten times worse here. These girls are the reason why I hate going to highschool

Sarah giggles: he is right

The waitress says something in French. Sarah looks at Tommy

Sarah: she wants to know if we need baby chair for Marie

Tommy: uh no she is ok

Sarah turns around and says something to the waitress. The waitress nods and hands them their menus. Then walks away after saying something else in French

Jude: what did she say  
Tommy: she said she will be back in a second to take our orders  
Sarah: good tom tom

Tommy smiles: I told you a know more than average people

Sarah: yeah

Tommy smiles: so did you two have fun shopping

Sarah: oh yeah

Jude: she is a little more fun to shop with than Saidie

Tommy: im sure

Sarah: Tommy about that credit card limit

Tommy: Sarah….  
Sarah laughs: im just joking. I only spent like a little over a hundred dollars

Tommy: great self control there

Sarah: I know. Once I got your credit card I wanted to buy up the whole store but I didn't

Tommy: thank you

Sarah: you're welcome. I figured that would be my Christmas present to you

Tommy laughs: and I am grateful

Sarah: uh huh

Tommy: so what did you get me for Christmas Harrison?

Jude smiles: you will find out tomorrow

Tommy pouts: fine

Jude laughs: sorry quincy but I don't want to ruin the surprise

Tommy: fine

Just then the waitress walks up to the table with a pad in her hand. She says something in French

Tommy: ladies first

Sarah smiles: thank you. I will have spaghetti and meatballs

The waitress writes that down in her pad

Jude: I'll have the same

The waitress looks at her weird. Sarah laughs then repeats Jude's order in french

Tommy smiles at Marie: remember what you want?

Marie: pizza?

Tommy smiles: yeah pizza

The waitress looks at Sarah. Sarah laughs again then says Marie's order.

Tommy: I'll have the same

Sarah repeats that in French.

Jude: now I want pizza

Tommy says something in French to the waitress smiles and writes something down on her pad then walks away

Jude: what did you say to her?

Tommy: I said I wanted two slices of pizza

Sarah smirks: and he said he wanted her to bring it to him naked

Jude's jaw drops as she hits Tommy

Tommy laughs: I did not say that

Sarah laughs: he didn't say that. I was just messing with you  
Tommy rubs his arm. Marie giggles

Jude: did you think that was funny

Marie smiles then nods.

Tommy whispers something in Marie's ear

Jude: what did you just tell her

Tommy smiles: nothing

Marie: bad driver bad driver

Sarah and Tommy start to laugh.  
Marie repeats: bad driver

Jude's jaw drops: I cant believe you told her to say that

Tommy doesn't say anything because he is laughing. After while they calm down a little. Sarah and Tommy sit trying not to laugh. Jude looks at Tommy then whispers something in Marie's ear. Marie giggles

Marie: no no

Jude: what?

Marie: Tommy said no no

Jude: he was just joking

Marie: no no?

Jude shakes her head: it's ok

Marie: ok….  
Marie smiles as she grabs Tommy's hair. Sarah and Jude start to laugh. Tommy grabs her hand and takes it out of his hair

Tommy: no no Marie

Marie: Jude says ok

Tommy shakes his head: no no

Sarah and Jude are still laughing. Once they calm down Tommy speaks

Tommy: I'm taking you presents back  
Jude laughs again: hey you started it

Tommy: I told her to say bad driver; you told her to pull my hair; it took me 30 minutes to get my hair right, harrison

Jude: and it still looks ok

Tommy mutters: whatever

Jude laughs and kisses Tommy on the cheek. Marie giggles as the waitress comes to their table with the plates in her hand. She says something in French and Sarah and Tommy start to laugh

Jude: what did she say

Tommy: she said it was going to be easy to give us our plates; we all ordered doubles. Me and Marie got pizza and you and Sarah got spaghetti

Jude smiles and laughs lightly. The waitress smiles and hands them their plates. Sarah and Jude look at the food on the plates. They are almost drooling. Tommy sees this and starts to laugh. The waitress smiles again and walks away

Jude: ok now I am really hungry  
Tommy: and I bet your whole plate will be gone in 5 minutes

Jude smiles: two and a half

Tommy laughs: figured

Sarah with her mouth full: just like I remembered.

Tommy laughs and shakes his head as he watches Jude stuff her mouth. Marie giggles a little bit

Tommy looks at her: um, can she eat that?

Sarah: what?

Tommy: can she eat it whole or do I have to cut it

Jude laughs: do you see how big that slice of pizza is? you have to cut it quincy

Tommy: well I didn't know

Sarah and Jude laugh.

Jude: I'll do it

Tommy: thank you

Jude smiles as she starts to cut the pizza

Marie: thank you

Jude smiles: merci

Tommy laughs: you should take a French class next year

Jude: I might…if I make it to be a senior

Tommy laughs: like I said before, you made it a lot longer than me

Sarah: everyone did  
Tommy: eat your spaghetti

Sarah smiles as she continues to eat her spaghetti. They eat the rest of their meal with funny conversation.

After the meal…..

Sarah: so guess who's paying

Tommy smirks and says sarcastically: can I pay…pretty please?

Jude: sure Tommy, I mean if you really want to

Sarah laughs as Tommy rolls his eyes. Tommy calls the waiter over to the table and pays her. they walk outside to the car and start to drive.

During the ride….  
Tommy: hey Marie

Marie: yes

Tommy: do you want to spend the night with me?

Marie: with you?

Tommy: yeah

Marie smiles and claps her hands

Tommy laughs: I'll take that as a yes. Good that means we don't have to go back over to ma mere's house

Sarah laughs: tom tom we have to get her clothes to sleep in and clothes for tomorrow

Tommy: damn

Sarah laughs as Tommy turns the car around and starts to drive towards his parents' house.

At the Léglise household….

Tommy gets out of the car and runs up to the door and knocks a couple times. His ma mere opens the door

Tommy: can I have some night clothes for Marie

MQ: she is spending the night with you yes?

Tommy: yeah

MQ: that's nice

Tommy: sure. Can I just have the clothes

MQ: yes just a second

Tommy's mom goes upstairs. A few minutes later she returns with clothes in her hand. She hands them to Tommy

Tommy: merci

MQ: yes. Are you and Sarah and Jude coming over for dinner tomorrow

Tommy: I'm not sure  
MQ: Thomas..please

Tommy: one condition

MQ: okay.

Tommy: No insulting comments from you are dad

MQ: fine

Tommy: merci. Ill see you tomorrow

MQ nods and closes the door as Tommy runs back to the car

In the car…..

Sarah: so what did she say  
Tommy: she wants us to go there for dinner tomorrow

Sarah: and you said…  
Tommy: that I had one condition…she cant make any insulting comments...neither can dad

Sarah: do you think that will work?

Tommy: I hope so

He pulls out of the driveway and drives back to the hotel

In the hotel parking lot…….

Tommy: ok everyone is carrying the bags they carried out of the store

Sarah: fair enough

Jude laughs: quincy you have like 30 bags to carry

Tommy: I know, which means either you have to carry Marie or she is walking  
Jude: I'll carry her

Tommy smiles: how thoughtful

Jude laughs as she picks up Marie

Marie: Tommy

Tommy: I have my hands full right now

Marie smiles: toys

Tommy laughs: yes your toys

They all laugh as they make their way into the hotel and up to their rooms.

In Sarah and Jude's room….

Sarah puts down the bags and sighs

Tommy smirking: shopping is so much fun isn't it?

Sarah smiles: when you get someone else to carry your bags for you

Tommy laughs: well I still have 25 or more bags to carry into my room

Jude: is Marie going to be sleeping with you?

Tommy: uh…..  
Sarah laughs: that's his way of saying no

Jude: Tommy I don't think she is gonna want to sleep with us

Tommy: why not

Jude: everytime you get 4 feet away from her she says your name

Sarah: yeah when you got out of the car earlier she almost cried

Tommy laughs: so I guess she is sleeping with me

Marie smiles: Tommy

Tommy laughs: you want to see my room?

Marie: yes

Tommy smiles: Jude will you carry her into my room for me?

Jude: yeah

Tommy smiles as he picks up all the bags and walks across the hall to his room. He opens the door the picks up the bags again and walks in. he takes a deep breath as he drops the bags on the floor.

Jude laughs: tired there quincy?

Tommy: yeah

Jude laughs. Tommy smiles and looks at his watch

Tommy: 9:45…should she like be in bed or something?

Jude laughs: Tommy you would be a terrible dad

Tommy laughs: yeah you are right

Jude: I'll put her in her pajamas

Tommy: ok

Jude smiles and picks up Marie

Marie: Tommy

Jude: Tommy cant go with us

Marie: Tommy no go?

Jude: we're just going into the bathroom sweetie

Marie: I don't have to go potty

Jude laughs: I know but you have to change into your pajamas

Marie: ok

Jude smiles as she picks up Marie's clothes and takes her into the bathroom. Tommy smiles and goes through all the bags. When he finds the ones with Jude's presents in them he hides them under the bed.

5 minutes later……

Jude and Marie emerge from the bathroom. Marie had her pajamas on. She starts to yawn.

Tommy smiles: someone is tired

Jude: I know  
Tommy: so I should put her in the middle of the bed right?

Jude smiles: yeah so she wont fall off

Tommy: see im getting better

Jude smiles again as she puts Marie in Tommy's big bed. One Marie is under the covers she yawns again.

Marie: Tommy sing

Tommy: you want me to sing

Marie nods

Tommy: pick up the pieces?

Marie: last night

Tommy: yeah that was pick up the pieces

Tommy: wanna sing with me?

Jude: sure

They walk over to the bed and sit down

Tommy: I was adrift on the ocean all alone

Jude: you came and rescued me

Tommy: when I was far from home

Jude: rush of love around my heart

Tommy: just as I fell apart

Jude and Tommy: nobody ever cared as much for me; nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain. You picked up the pieces and put me back together again

Tommy: careful, we're fragile and easily we break

Jude was about to sing when she noticed that Marie was already asleep. She smiles at Tommy.   
Jude: so quincy now are you going to tell me what you got me

Tommy: nope

Jude: fine  
Tommy laughs: I'll tell you in 2 hours

Jude: ok

Tommy smiles: so until then, we need something to do….

Jude laughs: Tommy we have a three year old in here

Tommy: so don't scream so long

Jude laughs: ok one, im a singer, two you are the reason I scream so loud, and three no

Tommy laughs: you're no fun

Jude: yeah I am you just have a one track mind

Tommy smiles: well im going to change into my pajamas

Jude: and I'm going to change into mine

Tommy: are you coming back over?

Jude: yes

Tommy: ok

They smile at each other before Jude leaves the room. Tommy reaches into one of his suitcases and grabs some pajama bottoms. He goes into the bathroom and changes and brushes his teeth and washes his face.

10 minutes later……

Tommy comes out of the bathroom and hears a knock on the door. He walks over and opens it. He sees Jude standing in front of him, smiling and holding a bag in her hand.

Tommy: Harrison whats in the bag

Jude smiles: your Christmas present quincy

Tommy opens the door wider and lets her come in. Tommy smiles and turns her around and kisses her. when they break away Jude speaks

Jude: I see you brushed your teeth

Tommy smiles: you always should have fresh breath girl

Jude: true

Tommy: so…..

Jude laughs: Tommy we are not going to

Tommy: but…..

Jude: no

Tommy pouts: fine

Jude laughs: you look cute when you don't get your way

Tommy smiles and starts to tickle her. Jude starts to giggle as she falls to the floor. Tommy gets on his knees and continues to tickle her. after a while he stops

Jude out of breath: thank…you…

Tommy smiles: see I'm already on top of you…all we have to do is –

Jude laughs: Tommy no

Tommy groans: fine

They continue to mess with each other for a while then watch tv. After a while Jude speaks

Jude: I have to go to the bathroom

Tommy: ok

Jude smiles as she gets up and walks into his bathroom. Tommy looks at his watch

Tommy: 12:12 a.m. it's officially Christmas

He reaches down underneath the bed and pulls out a magazine. He flips to the page he needs and opens it. He waits for Jude to come out. When she does he speaks

Tommy smiles: come here

Jude: ok

Tommy smiles as he shows her a car in the magazine

Jude: oo I like that

Tommy: you do?

Jude: yeah. That's like the perfect car for me..i just don't like the color

Tommy: you would like it better if it was turquoise

Jude: yeah

Tommy: with chrome rims and a license plates that says UrMy21

Jude: yeah. And do you know how fast these things go

Tommy: yeah they are one of my favorite cars

Jude: yeah I was wondering why you don't have a Ferrari in your driveway

Tommy laughs: you know its officially Christmas

Jude: really?  
Tommy smiles: yeah and here is your first gift

He hands her a car air scent

Jude: okay why do I need this quincy?

Tommy smiles: to put in your new turquoise Ferrari with chrome wheels and a license plate that says UrMy21

Jude's jaw drops: omg Tommy are you serious?

Tommy smiles and nods his head. Jude screams and gives him a hug

Tommy: sssh girl. Don't wake up Marie

Jude: omg Tommy. You got me a car! A fast car!

Tommy laughs: yeah

Jude gives him another tight hug.

Tommy: you ready for your second gift?

Jude smiles: yes.

Tommy smiles and reaches underneath the bed and pulls out a bag. Jude smiles and reaches in the bag and pulls out a white leather jacket that had Jude Harrison written on it in red letters

Jude smiles widely: Tommy, thank you!

She gives him another hug

Tommy: I figured you would need it sense I am going to be letting you drive my motorcycle more often

Jude squeals then gives him another hug

Tommy laughs: all these hugs are killing me Harrison

Jude smiles: ok now its time for one of your gifts

Tommy: ok

Jude smiles and pulls out her bag. Tommy reaches in and pulls out a black leather jacket with Tommy Q on the back in white letters

Tommy smiles: thank you

Jude: that's funny how we basically got each other the same gift

Tommy: I know..i just wish you would of gotten me a Ferrari too

Jude laughs

Tommy: ok so are you ready for your last gift

Jude: you got me something else too?  
Tommy smiles: yep. And after this gift I still have one more to give you

Jude: you are really trying to spoil me and Marie huh?

Tommy laughs: I guess

He pulls out a small box. Jude smiles and opens it. When she sees what is inside she starts to laugh. Tommy smiles widely

Jude: handcuffs

Tommy laughs: yeah I figured you should have your own pair of black furry handcuffs  
Jude still laughing: that's why Marie couldn't go with you

Tommy: yeah

Jude smiles: I don't know if I should give you a hug or hit you

Tommy laughs: ok now are you ready for you last gift?

Jude smiles: yes

Tommy smiles: okay I saved the best for last

Jude: ok

Tommy smiles and pulls out a tiny box. Jude smiles and opens it. When she sees what's inside the box tears come to her eyes. Tommy had gotten her a ring that had her birthstone and diamonds in it

Jude: oh my god Tommy…..

Tommy smiles: do you like it

Jude still with tears in her eyes: like it? I love it Tommy its beautiful  
Tommy smiles: I hoped you would like it

Jude smiles and lets the tears fall down her face as she hugs Tommy. Tommy smiles and wraps his arms around her. they hug each other for a while until Jude breaks away and smiles at him

Tommy: try it on and see if it fits

Jude smiles and puts on the ring.

Tommy: perfect fit

Jude smiles at him. They hear a knock at the door. Tommy opens it and looks out

Sarah: I got presents!

Tommy laughs: come on in and I'll give you your present

Sarah: I love Christmas……..

Ok there is your extremely long update. Lol. This is 18 pages long. Anyways I hope you like it. I didn't leave you with a cliffhanger because it had been a couple days since I updated. Anyways, please tell me if you like it or hate it. Tommy N Jude 4 Ever!


	78. Chapter 78

Tommy laughs: that's because you are a big kid at heart

Sarah rolls her eyes as he shuts the door. They walk in and sit on the bed, making sure they don't wake Marie.

Sarah: first off, what did you get Jude?

Jude smiles: a leather jacket a Ferrari and a –

Sarah cuts her off: a Ferrari…as in the car?

Jude laughs: yeah

Sarah hits Tommy really hard on the arm

Tommy: ow! What did I do?

Sarah: why does she get a Ferrari

Tommy smirks: because I love her and I just like you…and that's only because you are my sister

Sarah hits him: I'm taking your gift back

Tommy: I was just joking

Sarah: sure you were

Jude: can I continue with my gifts now?

Sarah  
Jude: god you two are worse than Saidie and i

Tommy: that's not a compliment

Jude: I know

Sarah: ahem…gifts

Jude: oh right. He got me a leather jacket, a Ferrari, and a ring with diamonds and my birthstone in it

Sarah: ooo let me see

Jude smiles and holds her hand out so that Sarah could see the ring

Sarah: omg that is so pretty. Is it an engagement ring?

Tommy: yeah we are engaged to have sex as soon as you leave…with Marie

Jude and Sarah start laughing. Tommy smiles at them  
Sarah: at least you wont do it when Marie is in the room

Jude: oh he wanted to earlier but I told him no…several times

Tommy, changing the subject: you never read the inscription Jude

Jude smiles and takes her ring off and looks inside. She starts to laugh as she reads it

Sarah: what's it say?

Jude: lil Tommy q loves Moosejaw

Sarah: Moosejaw?

Jude laughs: it's a long story. He called me that right after I got off the tour bus

Sarah: I see  
Tommy: yeah well I don't really have a nickname for you so I decided to use Moosejaw instead

Jude: it's sweet and a funny type of way

Tommy: Sarah is that a good thing?

Sarah laughs: I think so

Tommy smiles: good

Sarah: did he get you anything else?

Jude smiles: handcuffs

Sarah laughs: are you serious? Handcuffs

Tommy: yeah just like saidie's only they are black

Sarah: well I have a good idea of what you two are going to be doing when I leave

Tommy: you are taking Marie with you

Jude laughs

Sarah: anyways…what did Jude get you

Tommy smiles: a leather jacket with Tommy Q on the back

Sarah laughs: you both got each other leather jackets?

Jude: great minds think alike

Sarah: I guess

Jude: I still need to give you your other present

Tommy: you know I am not used to girls getting me stuff

Sarah: you are used to them giving you –

Tommy cuts her off: so Jude can I have my present now?

Sarah laughs and shakes her head as Jude hands him box. Tommy smiles and opens it

Tommy: wow

He smiles as he pulls out a gold Rolex watch  
Sarah: ok Jude my gift better be better than that

Jude laughs and waits for Tommy to say something. Tommy was smiling and looking at his watch.  
Sarah: he loves it

Jude smiles: I think he does too

Tommy smiling widely: thank you

Jude laughs: you're welcome

Tommy: ok are you ready for a few more gifts

Jude: of course

Sarah: uh I hope I am getting as much as she is getting

Tommy mumbles: keep hoping

Jude tries to stifle her laugh as she watches Tommy grab another bag

Tommy smiles: here you go Harrison, from the bottom of my heart

Jude laughs as she reaches into the bag. She laughs even more when she sees whats inside

Jude: pop tarts and whipped cream

Tommy smiles: your two favorite foods

Jude laughs: thank you

Tommy smiles: okay now for your gift Sarah

Sarah: excuse me, don't you mean gifts…with a s

Tommy: nope I mean gift

Jude laughs then covers her mouth. Sarah rolls her eyes

Tommy smiles and pulls a velvet box from a small bag and hands it to Sarah. Sarah smiles and opens it. She smiles when she sees that it's a key chain that had Sarah beara in gold letters

Tommy: that's real gold too

Sarah smiling: thank you!

Tommy laughs: she gets nice when she gets presents

Sarah laughs: be quiet

Tommy smiles and pulls something else out of the bag. He hands it to Sarah

Sarah: shoes! Yes!

Tommy laughs: just so you know I didn't pick them out. I went into the shoe store and I was looking for some that you would like and the lady could tell I was clueless so she picked those out

Sarah: she has great taste

Tommy and Jude laugh

Sarah: okay now it is time for your gifts Tommy

Tommy: as in plural?

Sarah laughs: yep

She reaches into one of the bags that she brought into the room and pulls a box out

Tommy laughs: condoms?

Sarah: I don't want to be an aunt too soon and we all know you don't want to be a dad

Tommy sarcastically: thank you so much

Sarah smiles: okay this next gift is for you and Jude

She smiles and reaches into a bag and pulls out two t-shirts. Tommy and Jude smile as they look at them. Sarah had gotten them t-shirts with their picture on them

Sarah: Kwest gave me these pictures

Tommy's shirt had a picture of them kissing each other. You could see Tommy's tattoo. Above the picture it said Tommy then on the left side of the picture it had the letters "L" and "U" and on the right side of the picture it had the letters "V" and "S" then underneath the picture it had Jude's name. On Jude's shirt there was a picture of Tommy standing in behind Jude with his arms wrapped around her. Jude's shirt was lifted up slightly and you could see her tattoo. Hers had Jude at the top of the picture then love was spelled the same and Tommy's name was underneath the picture.

Jude smiles widely: this is too cute

Tommy: it's cool

Jude and Sarah laugh

Tommy: what?  
Sarah: nothing

Tommy: I like it

Sarah: I'm glad. Tommy here is your other present

Tommy: wow three presents from you

Sarah: I had the Christmas spirit this year

Tommy: I can tell

Sarah smiles and hands him something

Tommy: sunglasses

Sarah: yeah I know how much you love your sunglasses

Tommy smiles: thank you

Sarah: and Jude, here is another present from me

Jude: ok

Sarah smiles and reaches into her bag and pulls out a bottle of Tylenol

Jude laughs: Tylenol  
Sarah: yeah I know that dating my brother gives you a headache a lot of the time

Jude laughs: you are so right

Tommy: feel free to leave

Sarah: me?  
Tommy smirks: both of you

Jude: you want me to leave

Tommy: you are being mean

Jude laughs: sorry

Tommy: no you're not  
Jude: I know

Sarah starts to laugh

Tommy: my life is going to be a living hell if we ever get married

Sarah: that's funny because I was thinking that my life was going to be perfect

Tommy sarcastically: I wonder why

Jude laughs

Sarah: okay I am wide awake and it is 1 something in the morning

Tommy: wanna pull an all nighter?

Sarah: sure why not, tomorrow I will have almost 22 hours to sleep

Jude: true

Tommy: hmm so my girlfriend and my sister and my does air quotes daughter are in the room…damn

Sarah laughs: how about this…you two go in my room and…celebrate and I will watch Marie

Tommy quickly: ok

Jude laughs as Tommy grabs her hand and they key to Sarah's room.

Sarah: don't forget the condoms I just gave you

Tommy smiles and turns around and grabs the box of condoms before walking out of the room.

In Sarah's room…..

Tommy: yes we are alone at last

Jude giggles as Tommy kisses her. he starts to walk towards the bed. When they reach he bed Tommy turns Jude around lays her on the bed. Jude giggles as Tommy gets on top of her and kisses her again

Tommy: oh yeah I forgot to say something to you

Jude: what?

Tommy smiles: merry Christmas

Jude laughs: merry Christmas back

Tommy smiles then starts to kiss Jude's neck. Jude moans slightly then tries to talk

Jude: what if Marie wakes up, she is going to cry

Tommy stops kissing Jude's neck and looks at her

Tommy: hey we are engaged

Jude laughs: engaged to have sex

Tommy: exactly

Jude smiles and shakes her head as Tommy goes back to kissing her neck. He reaches over and opens the box of condoms then turns out the light……..

30 minutes later…

Tommy and Jude lie next to each other smiling

Jude: you know I think I liked that Christmas present better than the others

Tommy laughs: I can make that present even better

Jude smiles: I might take you up on that offer

Tommy smiles: we should go check on Marie

Jude: you really care about her

Tommy: no one else seems to

Jude: yeah you're right

They smile at each other before getting up and getting dressed again and walking out of Sarah's room

In Tommy's room….

Tommy and Jude walk in and see Sarah sitting on the edge of the bed watching TV. Marie was still asleep

Sarah: hey

Jude: hey

Tommy smirks: bonjour

Sarah laughs as she continues to watch tv

Tommy: what are you watching

Sarah: remember that old show that we used to love when we were kids

Tommy: Domenica In?

Sarah: no the other one

Tommy smiles: La Fattoria?

Sarah laughs: yep

Tommy: I havent seen that show in a long time

Jude: La what?  
Tommy laughs: in english it is The Farm

Jude: I see

Tommy: yeah its pretty funny. Not to mention, the lead singer is sexy

Jude hits him

Tommy: but not as sexy as you

Jude laughs: nice cover up  
Tommy: I thought it was too

Sarah laughs as she returns her attention to the TV. Jude and Tommy sit down on the end of the bed with Sarah. They sit and laugh about things on TV for a few hours. They all lay down around 7 something in the morning. They were almost asleep when they felt someone jumping on the bed. Tommy groans and looks up. He sees Marie jumping on the bed smiling

Marie: presents, Tommy! Presents!

Tommy laughs as he sits up and rubs his eyes.  
Marie: I want presents

Tommy: you don't need to hang out with Sarah and Jude anymore

Jude mutters: I heard that

Tommy smiles: well you heard her girls, she wants presents

Jude sits up and rubs her bangs out of her face

Marie: presents Tommy

Tommy smiles: you ready for your Christmas presents?

Marie: yes

Tommy smiles and picks her up off the bed. He sets her down by the all the bags

Marie: open?

Tommy smiles and nods: open

Marie giggles and starts to open all her presents. Sarah and Jude smile as they watch Tommy help her get her presents out of the box.

2 hours later…..

Tommy sighs: are you done playing with you presents now?

Marie smiles widely: yes

Tommy smiles: thank god

Jude laughs: you lasted two hours

Sarah: that's pretty good

Tommy: yes. Marie I have one more present

Marie: present?

Tommy smiles: yes present

He reaches into a bag and pulls out the last present left in the bag

Tommy: for you

Marie smiles and starts to giggle. She reaches for the make up kit

Sarah: you got her a make up kit

Tommy: she said she wanted it

Jude: she did?

Tommy: yeah but I didn't buy it for her because she already had a million toys

Jude smiles: but you broke down and bought it anyway

Tommy: yeah

Marie: open

Tommy smiles and opens the make up kit

Sarah: that is so Portia's daughter

Tommy quietly: yeah

Jude: Tommy you basically bought up that whole store

Tommy laughs: I told her to pick out whatever she wanted

Sarah: I wish a guy would tell me that

Tommy: he would go bankrupt

Jude laughs

Marie: play Tommy

Tommy: oh no Marie that is a girls thing. Ask Jude and Sarah

Marie: Tommy play

Jude: come on Marie I will play with you

Sarah: yeah I will too

Marie: no Tommy?

Jude: Tommy is a guy he doesn't know anything about looking good

Sarah laughs

Tommy smirks: then stop looking at my chest

Sarah: he's got you there

Jude laughs: Marie you ready to play

Marie: Tommy play too

Tommy: no Tommy go get dressed

Sarah laughs: Tommy is going to get dressed, then he'll play later

Marie: Tommy play later

Jude: yes Tommy will play later

Marie smiles and giggles as she reaches for her make up kit

Tommy rolls his eyes as he grabs some clothes from his suitcase. He walks into the bathroom and closes the door.

45 minutes later….

Tommy emerges from the bathroom fully clothed with perfect hair. He was wearing his sunglasses and smiling.  
Sarah laughs: I'm glad you like the sunglasses

Tommy smiles: yep. Now it's your turn to get ready

Jude: where are we going

Tommy mumbling: my lovely parents house

Sarah sarcastically: joy. I cannot wait

Tommy laughs: that makes two of us

Sarah laughs: when are we supposed to be there

Tommy: I dunno. Noon?

Jude: that means we only have 2 hours to get ready

Tommy sarcastically: yeah only

Sarah: you can use Tommy's bathroom and I'll use mine

Jude: ok

Tommy: I love how you just volunteer yourself to my bathroom

Sarah laughs: I'm sure you wont mind Jude using your bathroom

Tommy smirks: not at all

He then looks at Marie

Tommy: will you take her with you?

Sarah: she's not going to go with me

Tommy: yeah she will

Sarah rolls her eyes: Marie do you want to go with me?

Marie: Tommy go too?

Sarah: no Tommy is going to stay here

Marie: I staying

Sarah: you don't want to go with me

Marie shakes her head: Tommy

Sarah laughs: I told you Tommy

Tommy smiles: you're going to stay here with me?

Marie smiles and nods: yes

Tommy: okay

Jude: well I'm just going to go get my clothes

Tommy: and I'm going to try and dress her…the best I can

Jude laughs: good luck

Tommy rolls his eyes as they walk out of the room

Marie: Tommy…play

Tommy: you have to get dressed first

Marie: ok

Tommy smiles and grabs the clothes that his mom gave him last night. He picks them up then looks at Marie

Tommy: um, do you want Jude to dress you

Marie shakes her head: you

Tommy sighs: me?

Marie smiles: Tommy

Tommy smiles slightly then picks her up and sets her on the bed. He takes off her pajama bottoms then reaches for her jeans. Before he could put them on Marie gets up and starts to run around the room

Tommy: Marie stop

Marie just giggles and continues to run around. Jude opens the door and starts laughing. Tommy was standing there scratching his head as he watches Marie run around the run. She laughs even harder when she sees Marie without her pants on.

Tommy laughs: its not funny

Jude tries to say something but she cant. She covers her mouth and watches Tommy chase Marie around. When Tommy catches her he puts her on the bed and starts to tickle her. Marie giggles.

Jude: that was funny

Tommy sarcastically: hilarious

Jude: yeah

Tommy: why don't you go change

Jude: fine, I can tell when im not wanted

Tommy smiles as he watches her go into the bathroom.

Marie: dress now

Tommy: now are you ready to get dressed?

Marie smiles: yes

Tommy: ok

He puts her pants on then removes her pajama top and puts on her shirt. He smiles at her as he sits down on the bed

Marie: play

Tommy sighs: you want me to play again?

Marie smiles: yes

Tommy: ok

He picks up a doll when his phone rings

Tommy: hold on a sec

Marie: ok

She takes the doll from him as he flip open his cell phone.

Tommy: hello?  
: Tommy

Tommy doesn't say anything, instead he drops the phone…………

Ok there is your update for today. Its not too long but I plan on updating again tomorrow. Sorry I didn't get anything out yesterday. Please tell me if you like it or hate it.

Tommy n Jude 4 ever!


	79. Chapter 79

Tommy: why are you calling me?

Portia: because I know you are with Marie

Tommy; yeah and why aren't you!

Portia: because darius wanted me to go with him for Christmas

Tommy angrily: so you leave your daughter with my parents!

Portia: she is your daughter to!

Tommy: dont give me that Portia!

Marie: mommy?

Tommy looks down at Marie and sighs.  
Marie repeats: mommy?

Tommy: yes its mommy

Marie reaches out her hand

Tommy: im putting Marie on the phone

Portia: okay

Tommy picks Marie up and sits her on his lap and puts the phone up to her ear

Marie: mommy

Portia: hi sweetie

Marie smiles: hi mommy

Portia: are you having a good Christmas?

Marie: Tommy got toys

Portia: Tommy got you some toys?

Marie smiling: yes and face stuff

Portia: what?  
Marie: face stuff

Tommy laughs then takes the phone from her

Tommy: she means make up

Portia: I see

Tommy puts the phone back up to Marie's ear.

Marie: mommy

Portia: yes sweetie

Marie: you coming?

Portia: no honey I'm with uncle darius right now

Marie sadly: mommy no come?

Portia: no honey I cant come

Marie gets tears in her eyes

Portia: Marie are you still there

Marie slowly starts to cry. Tommy puts the phone back up to his ear

Tommy: I have to go take care of YOUR daughter

Portia: Tommy she is yours too

Tommy: stop saying that!

Marie jumps and starts to cry even louder. Tommy puts her down on the bed and walks towards the door  
Tommy: your daughter wouldn't be having a fit right now if you were here taking care of her!  
Portia: well it's about time you start taking care of her!

Tommy: she's not my daughter!

Portia: so why are you taking care of her!

Tommy: BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T HAVE A MOTHER HEAR TO TAKE CARE OF HER!

Jude opens the bathroom door and sees Marie crying her eyes out on the bed and Tommy shouting into the phone. She walks over to Marie and picks her up and starts patting her on the back while she looks at Tommy argue with whomever on the phone

Portia: whatever Tommy I don't have time for this

Tommy: you don't have time for anything! NOT EVEN YOUR DAUGHTER

Portia: DON'T GET MAD AT ME! I WAS GOING TO GET HER FOR CHRISTMAS BUT DARIUS HAD OTHER PLANS!

Tommy: SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER, SHE IS SUPPOSED TO COME FIRST

Marie starts to cry even louder. Tommy turns around and sees Jude patting Marie on the back, trying to stop her from crying

Tommy sighs: I have to go

Portia: we aren't done

Tommy: yes we are Portia! your daughter is crying!  
He slams his phone shut and walks over to Jude

Jude: what the hell Tommy

Tommy: she called me

Jude: so that's your excuse for yelling while Marie was in the room?

Tommy sighs: im sorry okay?

Jude shakes her head and tries to calm Marie down

Tommy: you go get dressed, ill calm her down

Jude nods and hands Marie to Tommy. Tommy watches Jude go back into the bathroom as he pats Marie gently on the back. After a few moments Marie's crying quiets down. tommy sits down on the bed and continues to pat her back until Marie has completely stopped crying

Tommy looks at her: ok?

Marie nods and wipes her eyes. Tommy smiles and helps her wipe away the tears that were left on her face

Tommy: want to play?

Marie: face stuff?

Tommy laughs: yeah face stuff

Marie smiles: yes

Tommy smiles and picks up her make up kit. He picks up some lipstick and 'tries' to put some on Marie. Marie giggles

30 minutes later…..

Jude emerges from the bathroom. Tommy looks up at her and smiles widely  
Tommy: you look pretty

Jude: just pretty?

Tommy: did I say pretty I meant…beautiful

Jude starts to laugh

Tommy: what?

Jude: you look beautiful also

Tommy: what?

Jude: you look beautiful too

Tommy: what are you talking about

Jude giggles: just go look in the mirror

Tommy gets up and goes into the bathroom and looks into the mirror.

Jude: 3, 2, 1

Tommy: Marie!

Marie starts to giggle. Jude looks at Marie's face and starts to laugh even harder

Tommy comes out of the bathroom

Jude laughs: you both look ridiculous

Marie bounces up and down on the bed and giggles. They hear a knock on the door. Jude smiles and walks over and opens the door. Sarah smiles as she walks in. she looks at Tommy's face and starts to laugh. Then she turns her head and looks at Marie and starts to laugh even hard. Jude starts laughing also

Tommy: Marie they are laughing at us

Marie giggles: funny face

Tommy rolls his eyes

Sarah laughing: I think that lip stick is so your shade Tommy

Jude laughing: and that mascara is defiantly you

Tommy: you both are hilarious

He rolls his eyes

Jude: what did you do to the poor baby

Sarah: god Tommy I thought you would atleast know how to put on some lipstick

Tommy: I tried

Jude laughs: and failed

Tommy rolls his eyes: im going to wash this stuff off my face

Jude: no wait, I want to get a picture of this

Tommy: no way

Jude: please

Tommy looks at her and sighs

Sarah: I think that was a yes

Jude smiles: me too

Tommy shakes his head and walks over to Marie and sits her on his lap. Jude pulls out her cell phone

Jude smiles: say cheese

Tommy smiles and tickles Marie a little bit, making her smile. Jude smiles and takes the picture

Sarah looking at her phone: that was too cute

Jude smiles: I know

Tommy: now can I go wash this off?

Sarah: take her with you

Tommy: come on Marie

Marie: where we going?

Tommy: to wash this stuff off of our face

Marie: no

Sarah: mo—

Tommy: don't say that word

Sarah: what?  
Tommy: don't say m-o-m

Sarah: why not

Tommy: that bit—

Jude cuts him off: Marie's m-o-m called

Sarah: oh god Tommy tell me you didn't get into an argument while Marie was in the room

Tommy: I'm going to wash this off of my face. Come on Marie

He picks Marie up and takes her into the bathroom.

Jude and Sarah giggle as they look at the picture

Sarah: I cant believe how attached she already is to Tommy

Jude: I know but what's up with Portia

Sarah: Portia is like Tommy; they both are not ready to be parents

Jude: but Marie isn't Tommy's

Sarah: I know I was just saying. Portia isn't ready to be a mom

Jude: I noticed

Sarah: so was the argument ugly?

Jude: couldn't you hear Marie screaming and crying all the way across the room?

Sarah laughs: no  
Jude: I've never seen him so mad

Sarah: well I would be too

Jude: yeah….  
Sarah: so this dinner, you are going to have to sit next to Tommy  
Jude: okay…this isn't going to be peaceful is it?

Sarah: none the least. You are going to see a different side of Tommy

Jude: angry?

Sarah: angry, quiet and sad

Jude: what?

Sarah: he is going to be angry but he isn't going to say anything and he is going to look sad

Jude: what do you mean he isn't going to say anything

Sarah: he'll sit there and take it, until he breaks

Jude: we were in his parents house for 45 seconds and him and his mom got into an argument

Sarah: that was over little stuff

Jude: over dinner they will be saying harsher stuff?

Sarah: oh yeah

Jude: okay

Tommy and Marie walk out of the bathroom with clean faces  
Marie: clean

Jude: yes your face is clean

Tommy: hey Jude you know I think I forgot to give you one last gift

Jude smiles: you know I think I forgot to give you one last gift also

Tommy smiles and walks over to the bed and reaches underneath it.

Sarah: did you forget to give me my other gift?

Tommy: nope

Jude laughs as Sarah hits him

Tommy: okay Jude are you ready?

Jude: I'm always ready  
Tommy smiles: you know comments like that are the reason why I got you this

Jude: got me what?

Tommy: Marie do you want to play with your bouncy ball

Marie smiles: yes

Tommy puts Marie on the bed and hands her the big bouncy ball. Marie giggles as she starts to play with it.

Tommy: okay now that she is distracted…

Jude: I can get my gift

Tommy: yes

He smiles as he pulls out Jude's gift. Jude starts laughing

Jude laughs: tom quincy you did not

Tommy smiles: you said you got educated the last time we watched one

Sarah laughs: Tommy you got the girl a porno?

Tommy: hey its for her education

Sarah laughs again: yeah sex education

Tommy smiles: that's the best kind of learning

Jude laughs: thank you

Tommy smirks: just pay me back by –

Sarah: Marie is in the room Tom Tom

Tommy: right, I forgot

Jude laughs again: so are you ready for your gift

Tommy mocks: I'm always ready

Jude smiles at him as she reaches under the bed  
Tommy: wait you had gifts under there too?  
Jude smiles: yeah

Tommy laughs. Jude smiles and pulls out a big box

Sarah starts laughing: Jude you did not buy that

Jude laughs: yeah I did

Sarah: you bought him a –

Tommy excitedly: toy Noble 15!

Jude laughs: oh that's the name of that car

Tommy still excited: do you know how fast these things go! I have always wanted a car like this!

Sarah sarcastically: and now you have one

Tommy ignores her

Jude: so I take it you like it?

Tommy: like it? I want to marry it!

Jude: hey!

Tommy laughs: just joking

Jude laughs and shakes her head as Tommy takes the car from her and opens the box. He immediately starts to look at it

Tommy: these rims look almost real…and I love the color

Sarah: ok his maturity level so just dropped

Jude: I know, but its kinda cute to watch

Sarah: for you

Jude laughs as she watches Tommy look at the car.

Tommy: do we have any batteries?

Sarah: for what?

Jude: the controller

She smiles and reaches into her bag and grabs out some batteries

Tommy: you even remembered batteries?

Jude laughs: yeah

Tommy: will you marry me?

Sarah and Jude laugh  
Jude: so I buy him a leather jacket and he says thank you, but I buy him a toy car and he wants to marry me…

Sarah laughs: you have a great relationship

Jude laughs: I think so too

They both laugh again as they watch Tommy but the batteries into the controller. He starts to play with the car, making it go around the room. Marie, who had been playing with her bouncy ball on the bed, accidentally knocks the ball off of the bed. It falls onto Tommy's toy car

Tommy: hey!

Marie giggles. Tommy stands up

Tommy: watch the paint

Marie giggles again

Sarah: its hard to believe he is 24

Jude: I know

Marie: car

Tommy: you want to play with my car?

Marie smiles and nods

Tommy: i don't know….

Jude: Tommy let her play with the car

Tommy: but I just got it

Jude: so

Tommy: but—

Jude grabs the controller from his hand and hands it to Marie

Marie: thank you

Jude: you're welcome

Marie presses the up button on the controller. She accidentally runs the car over Tommy's foot

Tommy: hey! U see that's why I don't let girls drive my fast cars

Sarah: you let Jude drive

Tommy smirks: yeah but she needed to be taught. And I gave her a lot of practice time

Sarah: it doesn't she drive it good enough now?

Jude: ahem, I am still in the room you know

Tommy innocently: we are just talking about your driving skills

Jude: don't try and act innocent

Tommy laughs: well its not like Marie can understand us

Marie: cars

Jude laughs: see

Tommy: yeah but she doesn't know what car we are talking about

Sarah: a small one?

Tommy smirks: a huge one

Jude: no complaints here

Sarah laughs: more information than I needed to know about my brother

Tommy laughs

Marie: big car

Tommy and Sarah laugh as Jude's jaw drops

Jude: see she sort of knows what we are talking about

Sarah: she thinks we are talking about a big car

Tommy smirks: we are

Sarah and Jude hit him

Tommy: ouch

Marie: Tommy has big car?

Sarah giggles

Jude: uh yeah Tommy has a big car…his hummer

Sarah: yeah his hummer

Tommy mutters: yeah my big car makes Jude hum

Sarah starts laughing as Jude hits Tommy

Tommy laughs: its true

Jude: Marie are you ready to go?

Marie: Tommy going?

Jude: yes Tommy is going

Tommy: don't rub it in

Sarah: aww come on Tommy you know you want Jude to ride your big car

Tommy smirks: yeah and it just so happened I got a lot of seatbelts for Christmas

Sarah: cause you always needed so much protection

Tommy smiles: exactly

Jude: well Marie we are going to go get in the car, while they continue to have their car discussion

Tommy laughs: can I take my car?

Jude looks at him

Tommy: my toy car Jude

Jude laughs: oh…right, yeah you might as well

Sarah laughs and shakes her head as she watches Jude carry Marie outside

Marie: Tommy?

Jude: Tommy is coming in a minute

They walk out the door.

Sarah: so are you ready

Tommy: to be humiliated in front of my girlfriend?

Sarah shakes her head and puts her hands on his shoulders

Tommy quietly: yeah….let the pain and humiliation begin

Sarah shakes her head and looks up to the ceiling and says a quiet prayer as they leave the hotel.

Ok so there is a short update for today. Just thought I would get something out. Please tell me if you like it or hate it.


	80. Chapter 80

Sarah and Tommy walk out of the hotel. Tommy was carrying his car and almost all of Marie's toys and Sarah was carrying the rest of Marie's toys.

Outside at the car…..

Tommy: okay so maybe buying all these toys wasn't such a good idea

Sarah laughs: it was a sweet idea. You just don't like the fact that you have to carry all that stuff

Tommy: I know

He sets the toys down and pops his trunk. He grabs all the toys and puts them in the trunk.

Tommy: so who's ready  
Jude: I am

Marie: me

Sarah: I would rather get a manicure

Tommy: and I would rather play with my toy car

Jude: to bad, we're going

She smiles as she gets into the car

Tommy: don't ya just love her?

Sarah: uh huh

Jude rolls down the window and says: I love you too…bunches and bunches

Tommy laughs and rolls his eyes as he gets into the car

Sarah: just so you know…I get the front seat tonight on our way back to the hotel

Tommy: fine  
Jude: I guess I can ride in the back with Marie

Marie: what?

Jude laughs: nothing sweetie

Marie: k

Tommy sighs: you know we could just drive to france right now or roma

Jude: we are going to your parent's house quincy

Tommy: but I don't want to

Sarah: that makes two of us

Marie: where we going

Tommy: meany Jude is making us go to my mo—um ma mere's house

Marie: meany Jude

Tommy and Sarah laugh  
Jude: I'm not mean Marie

Marie: meany Jude?

Jude: no I'm not mean

Sarah: tom tom if I was your girlfriend I wouldn't make you go to your mom's house

Marie sadly: mommy

Tommy sighs: I told you not to say that word

Sarah: sorry

Marie: mommy?

Tommy: no…she..uh..want to listen to Jude sing

Marie: Jude sing?  
Tommy: yeah

He pulls out a CD and places it in the CD player. Jude's voice feels the car. The rest of car ride was silent. Everyone was listening to Jude's first CD. Once they arrive at his parents house he parks the car and turns it off and sits

Jude: are we going to go in

Tommy mutters: debating

Jude hits him: let's just get it over with

Tommy smiles: please…we can be in Roma in two hours

Jude: no

Sarah: if you're not going in then I'm not

Jude: he's going in

Tommy sighs and takes off his seatbelt.

Sarah sighs: here we go

Tommy doesn't say anything. He reaches in the backseat and takes Marie out of the carseat

Jude: everyone ready

Tommy: that's a rhetorical question right?

Jude smiles: yeah

Tommy shakes his head as they all walk up to the door and ring the doorbell

Sarah: here we go

Just as those words leave her mouth the door opens and they see mrs quincy (or Léglise) standing the doorway

MQ: please come in

They all walk in and head towards the front room

MQ says something in French. Tommy and Sarah nod as they start walking towards the dining room

Jude: smells good

MQ: merci

Sarah: please tell me you are making tortere ma mere

MQ smiles: yes

Sarah and Jude smile widely as Tommy shakes his head. He puts Marie in her high chair then sits down in between Sarah and Jude

Marie: eat eat?

Tommy smiles: yeah we are going to eat

Marie smiles and starts to hit her fists on her table. Tommy starts to laugh. When he sees his father come into the room he quickly stop. Mr Quincy (or Léglise) gives him a mean look as he sits down at the head of the table

ML: what's so funny

Tommy quietly: nothing

Sarah: so what else is ma mere cooking?

ML: dunno

Jude could see where Tommy got his one syllable answers from

Sarah: o-k

Marie: eat eat

Tommy smiles at her: we are going to eat in a minute

Sarah: Jude if you thought Tommy's tortere was good wait till you taste ma mere's

Jude smiles

ML: so you cook too?

Tommy quietly: yes

ML: I always knew you were confused with your sexuality

Tommy doesn't say anything

ML: one second you are having sex with every girl in sight then the next second you are cooking and singing in a boyband

Tommy shakes his head slightly.

ML: so Sarah what year are you now

Sarah: I'm a senior in college

ML: That's good to hear I just wish that both my kids went to college

Tommy taps his fork against his plate and starts to bounce his leg up and down.

Jude: so mr Léglise what do you do

ML: I'm retired

Jude: oh

Mrs Léglise walks through the door holding a plate full of tortere. Jude and Sarah immediately start to drool. Mrs. Léglise smiles and walks back into the kitchen and gets more food to put on the table. When she is done she smiles and sits down

Marie happily: eat eat!

Tommy looks up at her and smiles: you have been hanging around Jude and Sarah too long

Jude and Sarah laugh and hit him. Tommy laughs

ML: always liked to be the center of attention

Tommy's smile fades and he sighs. Sarah puts her hand on his shoulder. Mrs Léglise says something in French. Everyone starts to dig in

Jude: so I'm guess she just said go ahead and eat

Sarah laughs: yeah

Jude smiles as she reaches for some of the tortere. Tommy grabs the baby plate from Marie and puts a small serving of everything on her plate

Marie: thank you Tommy

Tommy smiles: you're welcome

They begin to eat in silence. Jude and Sarah were basically inhaling their food

Tommy looks at Jude and starts to laugh. Sarah looks up from eating her spaghetti. When Tommy sees her face he laughs even harder.

Sarah with her mouth food: what?

Marie starts to giggle. Tommy bites his bottom so he wouldn't laugh

ML: Thomas and Sarah what have we told you about laughing at the dinner table

Sarah: dad we are not kids anymore

ML: you are still under my roof. I know I taught you better; I guess Tommy has been rubbing off on you

Sarah: dad stop

ML: I'm just saying you have always been my mature child. I could always trust you

Sarah: dad please stop

ML: what you aren't used to getting compliments?

Sarah: yes…just stop

ML: okay. We will change topics. Do you have a boyfriend?

Sarah smiles: I've been seeing someone

ML: is he good for you? Does he treat you right?

Sarah: of course. Just the other night he cooked for me

ML: hmmph…he isn't that…how do you say in America…uh fruity is he

Sarah: no

ML: real men don't cook, real men don't sing, real men don't leave their daughters

Sarah: I know father

ML: I remember when your mother told me she was pregnant. I wanted to run away. But I didn't. I got another job and supported my family. That's what men do

Jude looks at Tommy who was sitting there looking at his plate, but not eating. Sarah sees this also

Jude: this food is great mrs. Léglise

MQ: merci

Marie: eat eat Tommy

Tommy looks up at her: I'm not really hungry

ML: see real men always have an appetite. I remember when I was in college me and my friends used to eat so much we would have stomach aches

Tommy remains quiet. Jude couldn't believe that he was just sitting there letting his father say all those mean statements

Sarah: dad if he really wanted to go to college then he would have

ML: he should have. He could have made something of himself

MQ: Thomas

ML: I am just speaking my mind. Atleast now he is taking care of his daughter. Should have done that a long time ago. What man leaves a woman alone with his son

MQ: Thomas!

Sarah: dad

ML: I told you I was just speaking my mind. How old are you girl?

Jude: I'm se—

Sarah: she's eighteen

ML: barely legal

Jude looks at Sarah then at Tommy. Tommy was spinning his fork around on his plate

Sarah: she is turning nineteen soon  
ML: did he whisper sweet nothings in your ear or something? Why are you with him

Jude was about to answer when Sarah answered for her

Sarah: because she can dad

ML: I don't see why you would want to be like him. He is irresponsible and stupid. I know him being older is probably a turn on or whatever you kids say, but he's not a man

Tommy drops his fork on the plate real loud

Sarah: Tommy don't….  
Tommy standing up: you wanna know something dad? I might not be a real man to you, but if I had a kid I would NEVER talk to him/her the way you talk to me. In case you haven't noticed I am JUST LIKE YOU! Every time I come to this stupid house I get flooded by bad memories! YOU COMPLAINED ABOUT NOT SEEING ME FOR A LONG TIME BUT GUESS WHAT DAD…AFTER TONIGHT THE ONLY TIME YOU ARE GOING TO SEE ME IS ON TV BECAUSE I'M NEVER COMING BACK HERE!

MQ: Tommy

Tommy shakes his head and starts to walk out of the room

Tommy stops and turns around: and one more thing. You might then I'm not a man…but Angelina thought I was

Mr. Léglise looks at Tommy with a glare in his eye. One of the glares Tommy gives to people. Tommy storms out of the room, punching the wall as he does so. Marie starts to cry and scream. Jude and Sarah quickly get up and go after him. They hear the front door slam shut before they even get in the hallway. Jude opens the door and sees Tommy getting in the car

Sarah and Jude: Tommy!

Tommy starts the car put doesn't drive off. Jude walks over to the window

Jude: where are you going

Tommy: anywhere but here

Jude: what does that mean  
Tommy: come with me

Jude: what?

Tommy: come with me

Jude: but—

Tommy sighs: I'm leaving in two seconds Harrison. Either get in the car or go away

Jude sighs and walks over to the other side of the car

Sarah: I'll just stay here and make sure Marie is ok

Jude: ok

Sarah nods as they drive off. She sighs and goes back into the house

An hour and a half later……….

Tommy was silent as he drove. He parks the car on the side of the street. Jude looked out the window and saw a lake. It looked beautiful in the street lights.

Jude: where are we?

Tommy: a small town just outside Roma

Jude: we are almost in Rome?

Tommy doesn't say anything; he just gets out of the car and walks over to Jude's side and opens her door. He smiles as he reaches out his hand. Jude smiles and grabs his hand and steps out of the car. Tommy walks in behind her, putting his hands on his waist. They step onto the sidewalk and walk down the street a little until they reach the middle of the lake. Jude puts her hands on the railing and Tommy puts his hands tighter around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He kisses the top of her head

Jude: wanna talk about it?

Tommy quietly: no

Jude: its not good to keep things locked up

Tommy: just watch

Jude: watch what?

Tommy he points: the sky

Jude looks up. Just as she did she saw fireworks. Tommy smiles as he watches Jude's face. She smiles widely as she watches the show. After about 15 minutes the firework show was over. Jude turned around in Tommy's arms and looks at him deep in the eye.

Jude: what are you thinking? And who is Angelina

Tommy: nothing and she is nobody

Jude: Tommy I see it in your eyes…you are thinking about something

Tommy sighs: do you know the way back?

Jude: what?...yeah..

Tommy reaches into his pocket and puts his keys in her hand

Jude: Tommy what are you doing

Tommy: I just need to be by myself

Jude: Tommy I don't think that ---

Tommy: Jude please just..go back to the hotel…or go back to my parents house and get Sarah and Marie and take them to the hotel

Jude: Tommy you aren't going to do nothing stupid are you?

Tommy leans down and kisses her fully on the lips then breaks away

Jude: why did that seem so final

Tommy quietly: its not

Jude: Tommy….

Tommy: just go girl

He kisses her on the forehead before he walks off down the street. Jude looks at him until he reaches the end of the street and turns right. She sighs and gets into his car and drives off towards his moms house

Back to Tommy……

He continues to walk down the street, looking for some place where he could calm down. when he sees a place he sighs and walks in.

Back to Jude a hour and a half later…………

She pulls into Tommy's parents driveway. She sees Sarah sitting on the porch with Marie on her lap

Jude: do you know how cold it is out here?

Sarah: yeah well its cold in there to

Jude sighs: you are upset to

Marie: Tommy?

Sarah: yeah where is Tommy

Jude: in a small town near Rome

Sarah: you let him go off by himself?

Jude: yeah i—

Sarah: that was so not good Jude

Jude: what are you talking about?

Sarah: Tommy being alone and mad is never a good combination. I thought I told you that

Jude: he told me he wasn't going to do anything stupid

Sarah: did he?

Jude: well I asked him…and he just kissed

Sarah sighs: that wasn't an answer

Marie starts to cry: Tommy

Sarah: ssshhh Tommy is coming

Jude: what are we going to do

Sarah: he will show up later…hopefully

Marie: Tommy

Sarah: Tommy will be here later

Jude: are you sure

Sarah: yeah…let's just…go back to the hotel

Jude: ok

They get in the car and drive off towards the hotel

During the car ride………….

Sarah: Jude?

Jude: yeah  
Sarah: did he tell you what he meant when he said 'Angelina seemed to think I was man enough?'

Jude: I asked him and he ignored it by saying no one

Sarah sighs and starts to rub her temples

Jude: he's ok

Sarah: I know he's ok…he's…idk

Jude shakes her head as she pull into the parking lot of the hotel. They get Marie out of the car and make their way up the stairs to their room.

6 hours later…….

Jude: okay now I am really worried

Sarah: I know

Jude: it's almost 4 in the morning

Sarah: he's coming….

Jude: but when?

Sarah: I don't know ok? I..dont know

Jude: he wouldn't do something stupid would he?

Sarah: Tommy's hard to read

Jude: I know but I usually can tell…when I looked in his eyes I couldn't read what he was thinking

Sarah: well he has slept with most of italy so if he doesn't come home then we'll just look in the phone book

Jude looks at her

Sarah: okay so that was supposed to be a joke

Jude: not funny

Sarah: sorry

Jude: he's slept with most of italy and half of Canada

Sarah: yeah why the hell do you think he is so good in bed…well that's what other girls have told me

Jude smiles at the thought

Sarah: okay please stop what you are thinking

Jude laughs: sorry

Sarah smiles at her when she hears a knock on the door. Jude and Sarah look at each other as they get up to answer the door. They open it and see………………

Ok sorry I had to leave you with a little cliffhanger. Lol. I don't know if I can post tomorrow because I didn't update my other fic today. So the day after tomorrow I am going to get two posts out for this one. Please tell me if you like it or hate it.


	81. Chapter 81

They open the door and see Tommy leaning against the doorframe. They saw the glaze he had in his eyes. They knew he was drunk

Tommy softly and slurring: hi Sarah…can I come in

Sarah: yeah tom tom

Tommy smiles as he stumbles into the room. He runs into a chair

Jude: Tommy  
Tommy still using a soft voice: hi Jude

Jude: hi Tommy…are you okay  
Tommy: yeah just being the low life that my dad thinks I am

Sarah: Tommy…

Tommy stands up and hugs Sarah tightly

Sarah: okay Tommy too much love  
Tommy still hugging Sarah: im sorry I didn't tell you. I'm so sorry Sarah beara

Sarah gets out of Tommy's grip. He stumbles back a little

Tommy: I'm sorry Sarah  
Sarah: what are you talking about Tommy?

Tommy: I wasn't supposed to say anything. He didn't want me to. Black eye he puts his fist to his face

Sarah: who and what are you talking about Tommy

Tommy: I was never supposed to tell. And I didn't. im sorry

Sarah getting mad: what are you talking about!

Jude: Sarah Marie is asleep

Sarah: sorry

Tommy: I walked in one night

Sarah: walked in on who

Tommy: dad and Angelina

Sarah: what!

Jude: Sarah

Sarah ignores her: you walked in on dad and another woman

Tommy nods and slurs: he told me not to say anything. I said no no ma mere going to be hurt but he said he didn't care and that I wasn't supposed to tell anybody

Sarah puts her hand over his mouth: omg  
Tommy slurs: then one night she came to the house when everybody went bye bye. I said daddy not home. She said good. We went upstairs and had sex. I had her legs –

Sarah: Tommy stop…don't go into details

Tommy still slurring: he walked in. I said uh oh and she said oh no, and then dad said I hate you…with his fist

Sarah: are you talking about that one time you ended up with a black eye over night

Tommy nods

Sarah: and the busted lip?

Tommy: yeah

Sarah: you said you had left and got into a fight, then came back  
Tommy slurs: dad did it, but I'm ok. See?

He points to his eye as if he still had the black eye

Sarah: you had sex with dad's mistress?

Tommy slurs: I didn't mean to. She said…she said 'I left my ear ring in your dad's room' I said ok. We walk upstairs and she goes into my room

Sarah: slut

Tommy still slurring: I tried to get her out of my room. But she put her hand on my chest. She kissed me

Sarah: she seduced you

Jude: omg

Sarah sits down on the bed and shakes her head

Tommy slurs: Marie go beddy bye

Jude: yeah and you need to go to bed also

Tommy: I don't wanna

Jude: but you need to quincy

Tommy looks at her: I love you Jude. I shouldn't have dated Saidie. You hate me don't you?

Jude: I could never hate you quincy

Sarah: I have to get some fresh air  
She grabs her jacket and walks out the door before Jude could stop her.

Tommy: you hate me. I would hate me too

Jude: Tommy I don't hate you ok? I love you

Tommy: why? I'm a bad person. Bad

Jude: Tommy don't listen to your dad. You are a good person

Tommy: but I have a kid

Jude: Marie isn't yours

Tommy nods: that's what ma mere says

Jude: she is wrong

Tommy: I love you

Jude: I love you too. You need to go to bed and drink lots of water

Tommy smiles and stumbles over to the bed. He takes off his shirt and slides in next to Marie. Jude tucks him in and kisses his forehead. Tommy smiles softly then turns on his side and goes to sleep. Jude sighs and sits down Indian style in a chair in the corner of the room. After an hour she gets tired. She stands up and yawns then gets in bed on the other side of Marie. Sarah walks in two hours later and looks at Tommy and Jude and Marie asleep in the bed. She smiles then walks over and picks up Tommy's key off the dresser. She takes the key then exits the room, and goes into Tommy's room.

Next morning……….

Tommy awakes to Marie jumping up and down on the bed.

Marie: Tommy!

Tommy groans loudly. Jude wakes up with a smile on her face

Marie: Tommy!

Tommy groans: Jude make her stop

Jude: its your fault you went out and got drunk

Marie continues to jump up and down. she looses balance and falls on Tommy's chest. Tommy groans even louder. Jude laughs a little then pulls Marie off of Tommy.

Jude: Marie Tommy has a hangover

Marie: hangover

Tommy: Tommy's head hurts

Marie: Tommy sick?

Jude: yeah Tommy has a headache

Marie puts her hand on his head

Marie: hurt?

Jude smiles: yeah

Tommy groans: go back to sleep or go somewhere…just be quiet

Jude: you actually want me out of the room?

Tommy: unless we can –

Jude: Marie is in the room

Tommy mumbles: I cant wait till we go home

Jude laughs: I bet you cant

Tommy chuckles then turns his head back into the pillow.

Marie: wake wake Tommy

Jude: Tommy is sick honey  
Marie: Tommy sleep?

Jude: yeah Tommy is going to sleep

Tommy: all day

Jude: we have a flight to catch…in two hours

Tommy: I changed yours and I changed Sarah's

Jude: why

Tommy: because once my head stops hurting we are going to france. We are going site seeing

Jude: really?

Tommy: Mmmhmm

Jude: paris?

Tommy: yeah

Jude excitedly: when are we leaving

Tommy: at three

Jude smiles widely

Marie sadly: Tommy leaving?

Tommy turns his head back around: you're coming with me

Marie: I come too?

Tommy: yeah

Jude: you are taking her

Tommy: why not

Jude: I guess

Tommy turns his head back around  
Jude: Marie wanna go tell Sarah where we are going today?

Marie: Tommy?  
Jude smiles: you want to stay here with Tommy?

Marie smiles and nods

Tommy groans: no please take her with you

Jude: she's not gonna go. Atleast not with you in the room

Tommy turns back around again: Marie go with Jude to tell Sarah

Marie: you go too  
Tommy: no imma stay here and sleep

Jude: we'll be back in a few minutes

Marie: Tommy be here?   
Jude: yes Tommy will be here

Marie smiles and holds out her arms to Jude. Jude smiles and picks her up and takes her out of the room. When Tommy hears the door shut he turns back around

Tommy mutters: peace at last

In Sarah's room………..

Sarah sleepily: do you two know how are early it is

Jude: yeah  
Sarah: and do you know that I have a flight to catch in…a hour in a half

Jude: actually that's why I'm here

Marie happily: I go too!

Sarah: where is she going

Jude smiles: to paris

Sarah: Tommy is taking her to pairs

Jude: and me and you

Sarah: what?

Jude: he cancelled your flight for today. He said he is going to take us to france and go sight seeing

Sarah: have I ever told you how much I love him

Jude laughs: when he buys you stuff

Sarah smiles: and when he takes me to paris

Jude laughs and shakes her head

Marie: I go with Tommy

Jude: that's right

Marie smiles and claps her hands

Sarah: I swear she loves him more than you do

Jude smiles: not possible

Sarah: you guys look so adorable last night

Jude: how

Sarah: when I came back home you were all in bed sleep

Jude: yeah about last night

Sarah: I just needed some air. And time to think  
Jude: I know how it feels. To have your dad cheat on your mom

Sarah: he is just such a hypocrite. And all the stuff he says to Tommy is just wrong

Jude: I know

Sarah: and Tommy starts to believe them

Jude: I noticed

Sarah: huh?

Jude: last night he was thinking that Marie was really his daughter

Sarah: whenever he gets drunk he starts to think that whatever mom and dad say is true

Jude: he shouldn't do that

Sarah: I know. Anyways I don't care. Dad isn't a dad to me he is just a hypocrite

Jude: you are going to have to talk to him

Sarah: I wont. I refuse to

Jude: that's how I was but I got over it

Sarah: I'll get over it eventually. But today im going to have fun

Marie: fun!

Sarah smiles: yes fun

Marie: Tommy fun

Jude laughs: yes we are going to have tommy fun and Tommy time

Sarah: Tommy time…something tells me you made that up  
Jude just smiles

Sarah: I figured

Marie: Tommy

Jude: you want to see Tommy?  
Marie: yes

Sarah: does he have a hangover

Jude: a bad one. And he woke up to Marie jumping up and down on the bed

Sarah laughs: poor Tommy  
Jude: I know

Sarah: I would say you can leave her here with me, but she wont stay

Jude: I know  
Sarah: you should heard her last night when he stormed out of the room

Jude: did she cry a lot?

Sarah: cry? She was screaming, cry, and throwing things

Jude: was she

Sarah: yeah. Two minutes before you came back I had gotten her to quiet down

Jude: I see

Sarah: well if you don't mind, I want to get some sleep  
Jude: and I thought I wasn't a morning person  
Sarah: its 9 something…its way too early

Jude: yeah that's true. But im not going to be able to go back to sleep

Sarah: since Marie is up

Jude: exactly

Sarah laughs: looks like poor Tommy isn't going to be able to sleep either

Marie: Tommy?

Jude sighs: we are going to see Tommy

Marie smiles

Sarah: I'll be over there in a few hours

Jude laughs: if you wake up

Sarah laughs and gets back into her bed as Jude and Marie leave her room.

Back in Tommy's room……….

Jude and Marie walk into the room and sees Tommy under the covers

Marie loudly: Tommy!

Tommy jumps slightly then groans

Jude: remember how I told you Tommy didn't feel good?

Marie: yes

Jude: he still doesn't honey

Marie: but Tommy go

Jude: Tommy is going to go with us. And he is going to buy you a lot of toys ad me a lot of music equipment with his pretty gold car

Tommy mumbles: you wish

Jude laughs: wake up quincy  
Tommy: Jude I can barely lift my head up

Marie: Tommy up

Jude: if you don't get up then I will tell Marie to jump up and down on the bed

Tommy gives Jude a sad, pleading face

Jude: don't give me that face quincy  
Tommy continues to give her the face: Jude just a few more minutes. We don't have to catch our flight until two

Jude: how long is the flight

Tommy: two hours

Jude: you can sleep then  
Tommy gives her his pleading face again. Jude shakes her leg

Jude: Tommy….

Tommy sighs: please Jude  
Marie: up Tommy. Up

Tommy: Marie give me five more minutes

Marie looks at Jude

Jude: Tommy wants to sleep some more

Marie: no Tommy up

Tommy groans and puts his hands over his ears.

Jude laughs: how about I go get you some Tylenol and when I come back you have to wake up

Tommy mumbles: as long as you two leave

Jude: hey I am doing something nice for you  
Tommy: if you wanted to do something nice for me you would be naked right now and your legs would be –

Jude: Tommy!

Tommy chuckles: sorry

Jude: im going to get you your Tylenol and you can just sit here and sleep or have happy thoughts

Tommy smirks: that I will do

Jude laughs as she starts to head towards the door

Marie: Tommy?

Jude: we are going to go get some medicine for Tommy

Marie: Tommy no going?

Jude: no sweetie he is staying here

Marie: I stay

Tommy: no you go with Jude

Marie: Tommy stay I stay

Jude sighs: she isn't going to go with me

Tommy: she went with you earlier  
Jude: Marie lets go

Marie: no Tommy go too

Jude: Tommy doesn't want to go. He wasn't to stay

Marie: I stay

Tommy sighs: fine let her stay. No one seems to care that my head hurts

Jude: I would take her with me if she would go

Tommy mumbles: who cares what she wants

Jude: I do. I don't want her screaming and crying in the hallway. You are mean when you have a hangover

Tommy: only because you are not on top of me right now

Jude: Tommy! Honestly

Tommy chuckles: I'm sorry but you make me talk that way

Jude: no I don't

Tommy smiles at her: come here Marie

Marie smiles happily and bounces in Jude's arms. She reaches her arms out towards Tommy. Tommy sits up and smiles as sits up on the bed. Jude puts Marie down next to him

Marie: Tommy

Tommy: hey

Jude: okay well I'm going to get you some Tylenol

Tommy: thank you

Jude: yeah what are fiancés for

Tommy: fiancé?

Jude: you don't remember how you proposed to me for getting you the batteries

Tommy laughs: I forgot

Jude: funny how you forget those things

Tommy smiles: I didn't forget about my car

Jude rolls her eyes and smiles as she walks out of the room

Tommy: so are you ready to get on a plane?

Marie: plane?

Tommy: those things that fly in the air

Marie: plane! Plane!

Tommy laughs: yeah

Marie: Jude going to?  
Tommy: Jude and Sarah

Marie smiles at Tommy just as they hear a knock on the door.

Tommy: stay here

Marie: ok

Tommy gets up and answers the door. He feels anger and shock as he looks at who it is.

Tommy: what the hell do you want

ML: we need to talk

He pushes past Tommy and goes into the room. Tommy sighs an angry sigh as he shakes his head closes the door.

Ok there is an short update for today. Please tell me if you like it or hate it. Tommy n Jude 4 Ever!


	82. Chapter 82

Tommy mumbles: please come in

His dad grunts in return

Marie: hi

ML: hey little Marie

Tommy: Marie I'm going to take you over to Sarah's

Marie: why

Tommy: because I have to talk to my dad

Marie: you not staying?

Tommy: no

Marie: no

Tommy sighs: Marie im not going to argue. Come on

Marie pouts as Tommy picks her up

Tommy: I'll be right back

ML: yeah

Tommy shakes his head and walks out the door. He knocks on Sarah's door. Jude opens the door  
Tommy: uh didn't you go to get me Tylenol?

Jude: I have it, I just stopped to talk to Sarah first

Tommy: well I need Sarah to watch Marie

Jude: why

Tommy: my loving father is here to see me

Sarah: that bastard is here!

Tommy: Sarah calm down

Sarah: no I have a few words for him!

She walks past Tommy and goes into his room. Tommy walks into the room and puts Marie down on the bed, then walks back to the hallway before the door.

Tommy: will you watch her for me

Jude: sure quincy. Just remember…you do have other people staying in the rooms next to you

Tommy: I don't think its my voice you'll be hearing

Jude: that's true

Tommy sighs: I don't need this. And she is a thrower

Jude: what?  
Tommy: she…nevermind. I have a headache right now and I wish he wasn't here

Jude: I know  
Tommy looks at her and smiles. Jude returns the smiles as he puts his hands on her waist and lightly pushes her into the room. He kisses her as he kicks the door closed. Jude giggles as he pushes her against the wall and deepens the kiss. Her hands go up to his hair as his hands start to roam her body underneath her shirt. His hands travel down to her pants. He begins to unbutton them when he hears something break. He breaks away from the kiss

Tommy: shit

Jude: what was that

Tommy doesn't say anything. He quickly opens the door and rushes across the room. When he enters the room he sees that the mirror on the dresser is broken and Sarah with a chair in her hand

Tommy: sorry stop!

Sarah: no why should I?

She is about to the throw chair at him when Tommy runs over to her and takes the chair from her hand.

Tommy: stop

Sarah wipes away the tears from her eyes and looks at her dad

ML: Sarah im so sorry  
Sarah: sorry that I finally found out or sorry that you did that to me, mom and Tommy and lied about it

ML: I wanted to tell you! But it was a mistake!

Sarah: whatever dad

ML: Sarah let me explain  
Sarah: if it was a mistake you wouldn't have punched Tommy in the eye!

ML: do you know what he did to her!

Sarah: the same thing you were doing to her!

ML: it was illegal for him!

Sarah: it should have been illegal for you to!

She picks up the telephone and throws it at him again. Mr. Léglise dodges it

Tommy: Sarah!

Sarah shakes her head and starts pacing back and forth.

ML: this is all your fault. You shouldn't have told her

Tommy: my fault! You are the one who had the affair! And lied about it!

ML: you shouldn't have opened your mouth. That's why I punched you the first time!

Tommy: is this why you came here?

ML: no I came here to apologize and to get Marie

Tommy and Sarah: apologize

Tommy: for what

ML: for the way I have treated you for the last 6 years. I did the math

Tommy: you should have done that along time ago

Sarah: yeah you cheating son of a bi –

Tommy: Sarah

Sarah sighs and starts to pace again  
ML: you're right. I should have done the math a long time ago. I just didn't know who to believe. And I still had that grudge against you for the who Angelina incident

Tommy mutters: you still do

ML: maybe

Tommy shakes his head: unbelievable

ML: im trying here Thomas

Tommy: you came to take Marie?

ML: yeah she isn't your responsibility

Tommy: I was to take her and Jude and Sarah to France today

Their dad chuckles an unbelievable chuckle and shakes his head

Tommy sighs: why are you shaking your head

ML: its unbelievable. You spend 3 years denying her and now you are trying to do everything for her. you really are confused

Tommy: whatever you say dad

ML: you are a big disappointment sometimes

Tommy in and angry tone: aren't all the Léglise boys disappointments to their dads?

Thomas stands up and looks Tommy dead in the eye. Tommy grinds his teeth together and clenches his fist. Thomas punches Tommy in the lip. Tommy is swings back and hits his father in the eye. Thomas stumbles back a little. He is about to swing again when Sarah gets in the middle and stops them

Sarah: stop! Now

Tommy touches his now bloody lip. Sarah turns around and slaps her father. Thomas looks at the both of them then sits down on the bed holding his hand over his face

ML: I deserved that

Sarah: no you deserve a hell of a lot more but im holding back right now since my brother is bleeding

ML chuckles: you got a pretty good arm there Tommy

Tommy looks at him then mutters: thanks

ML: where did you learn how to fight

Tommy sarcastically: I have been practicing, waiting for the day I get to fight you

ML chuckles: always have to be a comedian

Tommy: yeah

Sarah: I'm going to get your some ice

Tommy: don't leave me alone with him

Sarah sighs: I cant stand to be in the room alone with him either

ML: im sorry

Tommy: you said that five minutes ago before you punched me

ML: I have a temper…you know that

Tommy: yeah that's another thing us Léglise have

Sarah: I don't. if I did I would be hitting him over the head right now with everything in sight

Tommy laughs lightly  
ML: what time are you coming back

Tommy: the day after tomorrow. Probably around noon

ML: then you are leaving

Tommy: yeah we all have a flight to catch at 2:45

ML: bring Marie by the house then

Tommy: yeah

Thomas stands up and walks towards the door. Once he opens it Sarah speaks

Sarah: you're not getting off that easy

Tommy: Sarah…..  
Sarah: he cheated on our ma mere, Tommy!

Tommy: I know but still

Sarah shakes her head and grabs a glass ash tray and throws it at her dad. Thomas ducks and closes the door. The ash tray hits the door and breaks

Tommy mumbles: no you don't have a temper at all

Sarah: shut up

Tommy touches his lip again and sees that it is still bleeding a lot

Sarah: come to my room and get some ice

Tommy: fine

They get up and walk out of the room and go to Sarah's room. They enter the room and see Jude sitting on the bed with Marie in her lap. They were watching TV. Jude looks up and sees Tommy bleeding, and Sarah with a red face

Jude: what the hell happened

Marie: Tommy hurt

Sarah: he got into a fight

Jude: with your dad!

Tommy doesn't say anything. He just walks into the bathroom and grabs a washcloth. He runs the water from the faucet and gets the cloth wet then puts it to his lip. He walks out of the bathroom

Jude: okay what happened..besides the obvious

Tommy: well when I walked in Sarah had threw something at dad…and she missed and whatever it was hit the mirror

Jude: which would explain the sound we heard

Tommy: uh huh

Sarah: it was a hair dryer and he is lucky I missed

Jude: a hair dryer broke the mirror

Tommy: you haven't seen how hard she throws

Jude: ok. So then what happened

Tommy: he said he came over to apologize

Jude: really?  
Tommy: yeah, but then he proceeded to say that I was a disappointment to him

Jude: why

Tommy: because now I am doing things for Marie

Jude: ok then what did you say

Sarah: he should have told him to go fu—

Tommy and Jude: Sarah

Sarah mumbles: sorry

Tommy: anyways I said that it was a family thing that all the Léglise disappoint their fathers

Jude: and what did he say

Tommy points to his lip  
Jude: oh

Sarah: yeah and they started a mini fight, which I broke up

Tommy: after I punched him in his eye

Jude: you did?

Tommy: do you honestly think I was going to let him get away with punching me in my lip?

Jude: no

Tommy: then Ms. Thrower over there threw a glass ash tray at his head as he was leaving

Jude: yeah I heard something break

Sarah: he is lucky I didn't –

Tommy: Sarah

Sarah: sorry but he is just so –

Tommy: I know

Jude sighs: when I go home im going to hug Saidie mom and dad to death. We aren't half as dysfunctional as I thought we were

Tommy and Sarah laugh a little

Jude: I got you two to laugh

Tommy and sarah: yeah

Sarah: and what about you two

Tommy: what about us

Sarah: I seemed to notice you had lip gloss on your lips, before dad punched you

Tommy: uh…Marie did that

Sarah laughs: im sure she did

Jude: anyways….when does our flight leave quincy?

Tommy: in about….50 minutes

Sarah and Jude: crap!

Tommy: I'll go pack my stuff

Sarah: ditto

Tommy rushes out of their room and rushes across the hall to pack his stuff.

15 minutes later……

Once he is packed he rushes downstairs and checks out, then runs back up stairs to get Sarah and Jude. Tommy knocks rapidly on Jude and Sarah's door and waits for them to open the door. It doesn't take long

Tommy: whoa you two are actually ready?

Sarah: do you think we would miss our flight to paris?

Jude and Tommy laugh as Tommy grabs all of the bags. They walk out of the hotel and rush to the car. Once all of the luggage is in the car. Tommy speaks

Tommy: okay those bags weigh way more than what they did when we first got her

Jude: duh we have our Christmas presents in there

Tommy smiles: so are we ready to go?

Sarah: yeah

Tommy: I feel like we are forgetting something

They look around and think. After a few seconds Jude and Tommy look at each other with wide eyes

Tommy and Jude: we forgot Marie!

Sarah laughs as she watches them run into the hotel…………

Ok there is a short update. I thought I would get this out and work on my posts for my other fic. I cant post tomorrow but defiantly the day after tomorrow. Sorry its taking so long but im trying here. Lol. Please tell me if you like it or hate it. Tommy n Jude 4 Ever!


	83. Chapter 83

Tommy and Jude run up the receptionist

Receptionist: how may I help you?  
Tommy: we..uh..kinda…

Jude: left our 3 year old in the room

Receptionist: you left your 3 year old child in the room?

Tommy: yes can we have the key again  
The receptionist shakes her head and hands them the card

Tommy: thank you

He runs up the stairs and opens the door to the room he had. Marie was sitting on the bed playing with her big bouncy ball

Marie: Tommy!

Tommy smiles and picks her up

Jude: we are so lucky she didn't fall of the bed

Tommy: tell me about it

He looks at his watch

Tommy: we gotta go!

He rushes past Jude and runs down the hall. Jude follows him. They stop quickly at the receptionist desk and hand her the key then run back to the car. Tommy quickly puts Marie in the car seat, then drives off towards the airport.

At the Airport…………

Sarah: Tommy how much time do we have

Tommy: fifteen minutes

Jude: isn't that a lot of time

Sarah: hell no

Tommy: its barely enough time

He adjusts Marie in his right arm as he pulls 3 or 4 suitcases in his other arm. They quickly run through the people in the airport, trying to find the gate. Ten minutes later they find the gate

TL: tickets?

Tommy hands her the tickets

TL: you might want to hurry

Sarah mumbles: tell me about it

They quickly walk past the ticket lady and get on the plane. Once they find their seats they put on their seatbelts. Tommy sat in between Jude and Marie. Sarah was on the outside and Jude was close to the window.

Sarah: we surprisingly made it

Tommy: barely

Marie: plane!

Tommy laughs: yeah we are on the plane

Sarah: would it be wrong for me to silently pray she goes to sleep

Tommy: no because I am going to be doing the same thing  
Jude laughs: you guys are terrible

Tommy smiles: maybe but just remember you are sitting next to her too

Jude: so I like Marie

Tommy: and I love Marie I just think she talks a little too much…kinda like you and Sarah

Jude hits him. Tommy starts to laugh as he hears the captain's voice over the speakers. He was saying the usual buckle up things and lift off info. As the plane lifts off Tommy holds Jude's hand to calm her down. once they are in the air Tommy looks at Jude and smiles

Sarah: she is afraid of heights too?

Tommy: yeah

Jude: I'm just afraid of planes…especially now since its raining and really dark out

Sarah: you aren't alone

Jude: that makes me feel better

Tommy smirks: I can make you feel a whole lot better

Jude smiles and doesn't say anything

Sarah: you know I swear everyone in our family was born with a high sex drive

Tommy and Jude laugh

Sarah: well im going to sleep  
Tommy: remember this is only a hour and a half flight

Sarah: so that is still an hour and a half of sleep I can get

Jude: I'm with ya

Tommy: I was serious about me making you feel better

Jude: im going to sleep now

Tommy: ok…but can I make you feel better tonight?

Jude smiles and closes her eyes

Sarah: I think you should take that as a yes

Tommy smiles widely and closes his eyes. They all drift off to sleep.

An hour and fifteen minutes later……..

Tommy awakes to Marie playing his hand

Marie: hi Tommy

Tommy: hey Marie

Marie: Tommy where going?

Tommy: we are going to paris, remember?

Marie: paris

Tommy: we're gonna have fun

Marie smiles: fun

Tommy smiles and closes his eyes again. He tries to go back to sleep but Marie keeps poking him

Tommy groans: what?

Marie: play Tommy

Tommy mutters: I want to play with Jude

Sarah giggles: I heard that tom tom

Tommy: when did you wake up?

Sarah: just a few minutes ago when you were talking to her

Tommy smiles: well its true

Sarah: but you don't tell a three year old kid that

Tommy: she couldn't hear me

Sarah: but still

Tommy smiles and doesn't say anything

Sarah: she is a heavy sleeper

Tommy smirks: so you think

Sarah: what?

Tommy just smiles and starts to move his hand up Jude's thigh. Sarah smiles as she watches him. Tommy moves his hand further up Jude's thigh. When Tommy comes to the crouch of her pants Jude opens her eyes. Tommy smiles and rests her hands their.

Jude smiles: what are you doing quincy  
Tommy smiles: just waking you up

Sarah: you know I'm going to tell Keith to wake me up that way

Tommy: Keith?

Sarah: I didn't mean to say that

Tommy: who is Keith?

Sarah: just my mutters boyfriend

Jude: I heard that

Tommy: I heard it too

Sarah: I was just stating the fact that I want him to wake me up like that

Tommy smirks: oh that was the censored version of how I usually wake her up

Jude laughs and hits him. Marie giggles and hits him too

Tommy: now why did you hit me

Marie: Jude hit you  
Tommy: so that means you have to?  
Marie giggles and nods

Sarah laughs: smart kid

Tommy: she has really been hanging around you two too much

Sarah: you can never hang around me too much. Its not like im a bad influence

Tommy laughs: did you forget that Saidie spent 6 hours with you and you talked her into a threesome

Sarah: okay for the record she said she wanted to

Tommy: after you told her about the one you and Kwest had

Sarah: so she was still the one who said she wanted to

Tommy: but you put the idea into her head

Sarah: okay so if I tell Jude about the time you had sex in an airplane with Sophia whatever-her-last-name is, and Jude said she wanted to --  
Tommy: that means that I influenced it because I put the idea in her head

Jude: actually I have always wanted to have sex on an airplane

Tommy: see

Sarah: Jude you were supposed to be on my side

Jude: sorry

Tommy laughs: she just proved my point

Sarah: shut up

Tommy smiles: ha ha

Jude: who is Sophia?

Sarah: just one of Tommy's groupies

Jude: figures

Sarah: he was on a flight to somewhere in the states and she was sitting next to him

Tommy: for the record she came on to me

Jude: they always do quincy

Sarah: exactly

Tommy: I think I'll finish the story

Sarah: okay

Tommy: she was sitting next to me for a whole 20 minutes. She turns her head and sees that im flinches lil Tommy q

Sarah and Jude snickers

Tommy: shut up. Anyways she was flirting with me and she was feeling on me. So finally I suggest we go into the bathroom

Sarah: where they did many ungodly things

Tommy: gotta love ballet dancers

Jude hits him

Tommy: sorry

She shakes her head

Jude: you know you ruined my fantasy

Tommy smirks and whispers in her ear: well how about I make it up to you on the ride back

Jude smiles widely and doesn't say anything

Sarah: do I even want to know what you whispered in her ear?

Tommy smiles: probably not

Sarah sighs: you will never grow up

Tommy: hey I am only 24. I am at the sex prime of my life right now

Jude: and I'm –

Sarah laughs: barely legal

Tommy and Jude laugh

Jude: when you think about…that's not funny

Tommy: I know but age is just a number

Sarah: yeah especially when you are dating a 24 year old guy who acts like he is 15

Tommy: hey when I was 15 I was doing things guys my age are doing

Sarah mumbles: probably more

Jude: you know I will never again ask about your past

Tommy laughs: fine with me

Sarah: I just wish I had a camcorder back then. I would be totally rich

Jude: you have a point there

Tommy: I'm going back to sleep

Marie: no sleepy time Tommy

Tommy groans: yes sleepy time

Sarah: and what were you saying about having kids?

Tommy smiles: I need many many many 'seatbelts'

Jude and Sarah laugh. Their laughter gets cut short when they hear the captain's voice come over the intercom, telling them they were about to land

Marie: what?  
Tommy: we are in paris

Marie: yay!

Jude Tommy and Sarah laugh as they put on their seatbelts.

30 minutes later……..

Tommy Sarah Jude and Marie are driving in the car Tommy had rented

Jude: so do I get to pick the hotel again

Sarah: I want to pick the hotel  
Tommy: you two sound like little kids

Sarah: well she got to choose last time

Tommy laughs: that just made you sound even more childish

Sarah: I'm sorry but weren't you the one who about did cartwheels when Jude got you that toy car

Tommy: hey I love that car and its really cool

Jude: now you are the one who sounds like a kid

Tommy: just for that I'm going to let Marie decide

Marie: what

Tommy points: pick a building

Marie: pick a building?

Tommy: yeah anyone you want

Marie smiles and looks around. She looks at all the big buildings

Tommy: which one?

Marie sees a big hotel with lots of lights.

Marie: that one

Tommy mutters: she would pick the most expensive one in town

Sarah laughs: we are teaching her right

Tommy groans as he turns into the parking lot of the hotel.

Jude: I'll get Marie out

Tommy: and I'll get the 50 heavy suitcases

Sarah laughs: and I'll just walk in and look pretty

Tommy rolls his eyes as he pops the trunk. He grabs as many suitcases as he can. Sarah smiles and grabs the rest of the suitcases. Tommy silently thanks her as they start walking towards the hotel. One they get the keys to their rooms they get on the elevator

Jude: so we all have keys to each other's rooms?

Sarah: yep

Tommy: ok so same arrangement as last time

Sarah laughs: like we actually followed it. The first night me and Jude went to bed together but for some reason I woke up and she was in your bed

Tommy: well –

Sarah: and then the next night you two were so happy with your gifts that you were two seconds close to having sex when Marie was in the room

Jude laughs: she is right

Tommy: well its still going to be the same arrangement

Sarah: fine

Jude: okay

Marie: I stay with Tommy?

Tommy: yeah you stay with me

Marie: ok

Jude: I'll be over in a minute

Tommy smiles: okay

Sarah: and im coming with her

Tommy sarcastically: joy

Sarah laughs: I love you too tom tom

Tommy smiles as he enters his room. He sets the ball down and looks at Marie

Marie: toys

Tommy: you want to play with your toys?

Marie: yes

Tommy smiles and pulls some of her toys out of a suitcase, along with his toy car. He sits Marie down on the bed and sits in a chair in the corner of the room. He starts to make his car move around the room. He was so intrigued with the car that he didn't hear the door open. Jude walks in and smiles at Tommy. He was making the car do flips off the wall. He had a big smile on his face

Sarah: he is such a kid

Jude: but he is so adorable right now

Sarah mutters: if you say so

Tommy looks up and smiles

Sarah: and you call us kids

Tommy: shut up this car is cool

Sarah shakes her head and sits down on the bed

Jude: you look so cute playing with that car

Tommy: well you always look cute

Jude smiles and walks over to him. Tommy smiles back at her as she stands in front of him.

Jude: are you trying to suck up

Tommy smirks: no I just want to suck –

Sarah: Tommy

Tommy laughs and looks at her: sorry

He pulls Jude down to him so that she is on his lap

Tommy whispers: so are you going to sneak into my room tonight?

Jude whispers: maybe…if you are lucky

Tommy smiles and moves his hand down to the waistband of Jude's jeans

Tommy: I'm always lucky

Jude smiles at him

Tommy: I have a surprise for you tonight

Jude smirks: is it a big surprise?  
Sarah: Jude don't you know that 5 inches isn't big?

Jude starts to laugh

Tommy: thank you so much for giving me low self esteem

Jude: quincy you could never have low self esteem

Tommy: I know…anyways, Sarah this is between me and Jude

Sarah: fine I'll just play with Marie

Tommy: you do that

Jude laughs  
Tommy: anyways about my surprise

Jude: what is it?

Tommy smiles: ………………

Ok there is an update. I'm going to dedicate this update to cocobear15, IrishStarxox, x0xbekzx0x, jakesgrl18, and last but not least, jommydreamer. I know you have been dieing to get an update. Lol so here it is. Please tell me if you like it or hate it.


	84. Chapter 84

Tommy: it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you

Jude: well you know you can always give me a hint

Tommy: nope. But I will tell you this…you might not want to unpack your bags

Jude: what?

Tommy: I just now remembered that there is a pent house upstairs…….

Jude: really?

Tommy smiles: yeah

Sarah: I forgot you have been here before…with

Tommy: so we are going to switch rooms

Jude: yeah…after she tells me who you were here with

Tommy: just some groupie

Jude: quincy we are always going to have sex with condoms

Tommy laughs; hwy

Jude: because im afraid of what you have

Sarah starts laughing

Tommy: hey!

Jude laughs: im sorry but its true

Tommy: I told you I always have safe sex

Jude: I know but I just hate to see what these groupies look like

Sarah: actually they were pretty

Jude: well that just makes my self esteem go down

Tommy: hey there were pretty but you are sexy

Jude smiles: you think?

Tommy smiles: I can show you how sexy you are later

Jude smiles and bites her bottom lip

Sarah: Marie do you ever get the feeling that you aren't wanted here?

Tommy laughs: I never want you around

Sarah: oh really? Well you do know I have more interesting stories to tell….

Tommy: stories that you promised you wouldn't tell….

Sarah: you just said you never want me around

Tommy: well I was joking

Sarah: I'm sure

Tommy: im serious Sarah beara

Sarah: you just don't want me to tell Jude about your other sex partners….and sex places

Jude: there's been that many?

Sarah: hell yeah. Pool table, kitchen counter, the Jacuzzi, elevator, air plane, private jet, train, oh and I forgot about the time you had sex in the –

Tommy: okay that's enough

Jude looks at Tommy

Tommy: hey in my defense…they threw themselves at him

Sarah: he isn't lieing, but you still could have stopped them

Tommy: you try being a guy looking at pretty girls that are half naked

Jude: you just don't have self control

Tommy smiles: I have self control. If I didn't you and me would already be naked and sweating in this chair

Jude starts to laugh as Sarah shakes her head and smile. Marie sees everyone else laughing so she starts to laugh also

Sarah: I'm getting you in a 12 step program

Tommy: I don't need a 12 step program

Jude sarcastically: yeah besides the workers there would probably just throw themselves at him

Tommy smiles: exactly

Jude rolls her eyes

Tommy: well I'm going to see if we can get that room upstairs

Jude: then I get my surprise?

Tommy: later

Sarah: Jude I'm pretty sure it's a small surprise so its ok

Tommy: you know the way to destroy a guy's ego is to insult his size

Sarah smiles: I know. Your ego needs to be destroyed

Tommy smirks: when you hear Jude moaning my name tonight you will know how big I am Sarah beara

Jude puts her hand over her face to hide her smile and her blushing. Tommy smiles at her as he picks up the room phone. He spends five minutes on the phone with the receptionist. When he hangs up he looks at Jude and Sarah

Sarah: so did you get the room

Tommy smirks: I get everything and anything I want

Sarah: I am sure you do she turns and looks at Jude with a smirk

Jude: i…uh…plead the fifth….

Tommy laughs as Sarah rolls her eyes

Sarah: so are we just going to sit inside all day?

Tommy: uh you see that water coming down outside? That's called rain

Sarah rolls her eyes and flips him off.

Tommy laughs: we'll do something tomorrow. Today and tonight we are just going to order pizza and watch French movies

Sarah: that sounds surprisingly cool

Jude: I know

Tommy: yeah and hopefully Marie will fall asleep

Jude: you are terrible

Tommy: what I just want to have some adult time with you

Sarah: am I invisible?

Tommy: no unfortunately

Sarah: you know what…I am going to my room and getting my suitcases

Tommy: I have to um…I mean Jude has to help me with something, so will you take Marie with you?

Sarah rolls her eyes: I'm sure I know what she is going to be helping you with

Tommy just smiles at her as she picks up Marie

Marie: where going?

Sarah: we are going to my room to get my suitcases

Marie: Tommy go?

Tommy: no I have to get my bags

Marie: you going bye bye?

Tommy: no just to another room. You're going too

Marie smiles: okay

Sarah smiles and walks out of the room, carrying Marie in her arms. Tommy looks at Jude, who was still sitting on his lap.

Tommy smiles: so do you want to help me?

Jude smiles: with what?

Tommy smiles and kisses her. Jude giggles and turns around and straddles Tommy's lap. He moans a little as Jude's tongue enters his mouth. He stands up carefully, making sure Jude doesn't fall, and walks over to the bed. He sits her down on the bed and gets in between her legs as they lie down. Jude wraps her legs around his back as his hands start to roam her body. She could feel him getting hard. He breaks the kiss and starts to plant kisses on her neck. Jude lets out a soft moan as Tommy starts to suck on her skin. He nibbles slightly. Jude could feel herself getting hot. Their moment gets interrupted by Jude's phone ringing. Tommy removes his mouth from her neck momentarily to speak

Tommy: don't answer it

He then starts to kiss her neck again. Jude recognizes the ringtone

Jude groans: it's Saidie

Tommy: so what

He goes back to sucking her neck. Jude bites her bottom lip and reaches for her phone Tommy continues to kiss and suck on her neck as she answers the phone

Jude with shallow breathing: hello?

Saidie: hey little sister. Merry Christmas

Tommy is still kissing and sucking on Jude's neck

Jude: mmm Merry Christmas to you too Sades

Saidie: are you ok?

Jude: mmhmm

Saidie: so what did Tommy get you for Christmas?

Tommy starts to nibble on her ear. Jude tries hard not to moan.

Jude: um..lots..lots of stuff

Saidie: very descriptive there

Tommy starts to plant kisses down her neck, towards her stomach

Jude: uh sai…saidie I'm going to call you back  
Saidie: Tommy is there isn't he?

Jude: mmhmm

Tommy removes his lips from Jude and grabs the phone. He slides his hands down Jude's stomach, towards her jeans, then stops

Tommy: hey Saidie can Jude call you back later?  
Saidie: you two are doing something right now?  
Tommy smiles and sticks his hands in her pants slightly

Tommy: you could say that

Saidie laughs: in that case, yeah tell her to call me back later

Tommy: ok

Saidie: bye

Jude closes the phone and returns her attention to Tommy, who was now kissing her stomach. He slides his hands down further inside her pants as he starts to kiss her neck again. Jude starts to run her fingers through his hair. His fingers brush against her skin. They get interrupted yet again by Sarah's voice

Sarah: hey do you know Marie is standing right here?

Tommy sighs and sits up quickly, removing his hand from Jude's pants. Jude groans and sits up

Tommy: how long has she been standing there

Sarah: probably for only about one minute. But that's still enough time to scar her for life

Tommy: well she usually says something

Sarah: well I wouldn't say anything either if I was her age and I saw two people doing what you were doing

Tommy mumbles: we weren't doing anything because you came

Sarah: I heard that

Tommy smiles: sorry

Sarah: anyways its that same room right?

Tommy: yeah you can go downstairs and ask the receptionist for the key

Sarah: ok

Tommy: we'll be up there in a minute

Sarah smirks: I'm sure you will

Tommy: bye Sarah

Sarah smiles: bye

Tommy turns and looks at Jude as Sarah walks out of the room. He smiles and kisses her, only to be stopped by Marie's voice

Marie: hi Tommy

Tommy breaks away from the kiss and sighs

Jude: that's another reason why you don't want to have kids right?

Tommy: yeah

Marie: lets go Tommy

Tommy sighs: fine we are going

He turns and looks at Jude again

Tommy: don't worry, you still have my surprise for tonight

Jude smiles: my big surprise?

Tommy smiles: your huge surprise

Jude laughs and sits up. Tommy sits on the edge of the bed and watches Jude sort the bags and suitcases. He tilts his head a little as she bends down. Jude turns around and looks at Tommy, who quickly tilts his head back up

Jude smiles: I saw that

Tommy: I don't know what you are talking about Harrison

Jude laughs as Tommy stands up and picks up the suitcases

Tommy: grab Marie

Jude: ok

She picks up Marie and follows Tommy out of the room. They take the elevator to the 12th floor. When they get out they see a huge hallway with just one door.

Jude: so I'm guessing that door leads to our room

Tommy smirks: and your wildest fantasies

Jude laughs as she walks into the room. Her jaw drops when she sees what the room looks like.

Jude: you do realize that this room has a Jacuzzi in the middle of the floor right?  
Tommy: uh yeah…

Jude: Tommy you can fit my whole house in here

Tommy: I know. In this is just the first room

Jude: there's more?

Tommy: way more

Jude: show me

Marie: show me too

Tommy smirks: what I want to show Jude you cant see

Jude: Tommy

Tommy smiles: what?

Jude: she is a little kid

Tommy: who can barely understand what I am talking about

Jude: she has a little idea

Tommy smirks: well ill stop talking like that when she fully understands

Jude smiles and rolls her eyes: you are a smartass

Tommy: that's why you love me girl

Jude: among other things…

Tommy smiles and grabs her hand as he leads her through the rest of the room. At the end of the tour Jude is in awe

Jude: I'm moving to paris

Tommy laughs: Saidie said the same thing

Jude: must you bring up your fling with my sister

Tommy: well you said so yourself, it was a fling

Jude: and we are in a relationship?

Tommy: I just spent over $100,000 altogether for your Christmas presents. I'd say we are in a relationship

Jude laughs: you are right

Tommy smiles and puts his hands on Jude's waist and pulls her into a kiss. When they break away there a hear a camera sound

Sarah smiles: that was too cute

Tommy rolls his eyes: im glad you think so

Sarah just smiles: have you shown her the whole room?

Tommy: basically

Sarah: did you show her the—

Tommy: no because that is part of the surprise….

Sarah: oh, I see

Jude: I don't see…..  
Tommy laughs: you will later

Sarah: anyone hungry?

Jude: I am  
Tommy: pizza?

Sarah: hell yeah

Jude: fine with me

Marie: pizza pizza

Tommy: ok, pizza it is

Jude: I love paris

Tommy: after tonight you will love it a whole lot more

Sarah: was that meant to sound R rated?

Tommy laughs: no, but you think everything I say is R rated

Sarah: more like NC 17 rated

Tommy: hey just because I have an….active mind, doesn't mean my mind is always in the gutter

Sarah: so you mean to tell me that if I say 'I was on top' you wont get the wrong idea?

Tommy smiles: nope

Sarah: sure

Jude: quincy I hate to take sides but she is right

Tommy: I love you too harrison

Jude laughs: im sorry but you do have a bad mind

Tommy: well I'm sorry but im a guy. You know we have a one track mind

Sarah: not all guys..just you

Tommy: I resent that

Sarah: Tommy you have had sex with over a hundred girls in over a hundred different places

Tommy: so that was fun

Jude: ahem

Tommy: then it was fun…because now it would be..wrong he laughs nervously

Jude: uh huh

Sarah: well you still have a bad mind

Tommy: ok I will admit that my mind is not G rated…or PG 13 rated… but still

Sarah: your mind is X rated

Jude: I would have to agree with her

Tommy: hey you are supposed to side with me

Jude: sorry quincy but she is right

Tommy: well lately my mind has only been on you

Sarah: yeah and it has still been a X rated mind…considering what I just walked in on

Tommy: that was a spur of the moment

Jude: that got interrupted…twice

Tommy: exactly

Sarah: sorry

Jude: so about the pizza……

Tommy: yeah I have to go look up the number

Sarah: Mike has a big car

Tommy: what!

Sarah laughs: see I knew you were going to take that the wrong way

Tommy: but…you said…  
Sarah: he does have a big car. He drives a Navigator

Tommy: oh…well..

Sarah: you have a bad mind

Tommy: but that just came out of no where

Sarah: I know. That was the point

Tommy sighs: I'm going to order the pizza

He walks out of the room, shaking his head

Sarah laughs: I love these talks

Jude laughs: I see that

Sarah: you know we should mess with his mind

Jude: oh no. if I make him mad I might not get his surprise

Sarah: what if I told you that the way we are going to mess with his mind is going to make him want to give you the surprise early

Jude: I'd say I'm listening

Sarah smiles: I always liked you

Jude smiles as Sarah puts her arm over her shoulder and starts to whisper in her ear

Sarah: this is what we are going to do………..

Ok there is a very late update. I should have gotten his out…two nights ago but I have been working. Today is my only day off and im so happy. I wish I was sleeping but I am writing updates for both of my fics. Im sorry I didn't get this out sooner but I tried. Please tell me if you like it or hate it. Tommy n Jude 4 Ever!


	85. Chapter 85

Jude smiles and looks at Sarah

Sarah: judging by that smile, I would say love the idea

Jude smiles: I love that idea. It's just what quincy needs

Sarah: I know. He so has a one track mind

Jude: I know. And this is the perfect way to trick him

Sarah: I can believe I didn't think of this before

Jude: I cant believe _I_ didn't think of it

Sarah laughs: well Atleast it got thought….

Jude: that surprisingly made since

Sarah: we have been around each other too long

Tommy: I could have told you that

Sarah and Jude turn around and see Tommy leaning against the doorway

Jude: you know I would say something but you don't look too good

Tommy: I still have a slight hangover  
Jude: I never gave you your Tylenol

Tommy: I noticed

Sarah laughs as Jude goes to her purse and gets the bottle of Tylenol out. She gives him two pills

Tommy: thank you

Jude smiles as he walks out of the room again.

Sarah: ok now is the perfect chance

Jude: perfect chance to do the plan?

Sarah: yeah

Jude: what do I say?

Sarah: use your imagination. And makes sure you use a sexy voice

Jude laughs: this is going to be fun

Sarah: I'm sure it is

Jude: are you going to watch Marie?

Sarah: yeah

Jude: okay then I'm going to mess with his mind

Sarah smiles: have fun

Jude smiles: always

Sarah laughs as she watches Jude walk out of the room. Sarah picks up Marie

Marie: eat eat?

Sarah: not yet. Jude has to go mess with Tommy's head

Marie: no no

Sarah: what?  
Marie: Tommy said no no mess with hair

Sarah laughs: no she isn't going to literally mess with his head

Marie looks at her

Sarah: okay so I need to work on my kid speak

Marie: play?

Sarah: you want to play with your toys?  
Marie nods  
Sarah: do you know which bag they are in?  
Marie points to one of the bags

Sarah: that bag?

Marie nods: yes

Sarah walks over and pulls all the toys out of the bag.

In the front room of the hotel…………….

Tommy is sitting on a couch rubbing his temples. Jude smiles and walks over to him. Jude's Thoughts: god must love me because this is the perfect time to mess with his mind

Jude: you look tired

Tommy: I'm not…really.

Jude: jus the hangover

Tommy: and the stupid fight with my dad

Jude: well if it makes you feel better….he deserved it

Tommy: I know. I didn't say I was sad about it. Hell it makes me happy

Jude laughs: that's good.

She walks over behind the couch and puts her hands on his shoulders

Tommy: what are you doing?

Jude: I'm going to give you a massage

Tommy: why?  
Jude: because you look like you need it

Tommy: thank you  
Jude smiles: no problem

She starts to massage his shoulders. She was purposely messing up, to get a reaction out of Tommy. After a few minutes Tommy stands up

Tommy: Harrison let me show you how to give a proper massage

Jude: I thought I was doing a good job

Tommy smirks: you thought wrong

Jude rolls her eyes and sits down on the couch. Tommy smiles and places his hands on her shoulders. He slowly starts to give her a massage. After a few seconds Jude starts to let out moans. He swallows hard and continues to massage her shoulders.

Jude moans: Tommy press harder

Tommy swallows hard and continues to massage her

Jude: now go lower

Tommy massages lower on her back; running his fingers up and down

Jude lets out another moan. Jude's Thoughts: at first I was faking, but now this really feels good…….

Jude: can you presser harder then that?

Tommy: how hard do you want it?

Jude smirks: how hard can you go

Tommy smiles and presses hard against her back; moving his fingers up and down. Jude lets out another moan. Tommy bites his lip and swallows hard

Jude: stroke it

Tommy: what!

She smiles to herself

Jude: do you know how to massage stroke?

Tommy: oh..right..um ok

Jude fights back her laughter. Tommy starts to stroke her back. Jude lets out a slight moan and rolls her head around

Jude: do you have any liquids?

Tommy, caught off guard: what!

Jude stifles her laugh: as in lotions

Tommy: um…I don't think so

Jude: too bad

Tommy swallows hard: yeah

He continues to press hard inside her back as he massages.

Jude: can you push deeper and harder?

Tommy stops massaging her. Jude looks at him

Jude: what's wrong with you?

Tommy quickly: nothing

Jude: you sure?

Tommy: yeah I just…um I'm not a good massager

Jude: you could have fooled me. I love what you do with your hands

Tommy looks at her and sits down on the couch, far away from her

Jude: why are you over there?  
Tommy: no reason

Jude's Thoughts: my plan worked better than I thought it would

Tommy looks at the window

Jude: what are you looking at?

Tommy: do you think its stopped raining?  
Jude: yeah but its still really dark outside  
Tommy: oh well..lets go

Jude: where?

Tommy smiles and grabs Jude's hand. He takes her up the stairs, putting his hands over her eyes

Jude: okay why are your hands over my eyes

Tommy: I don't want to ruin your surprise

Jude: are we finishing the tour?

Tommy: in a way….

Jude: is my surprise up these stairs?  
Tommy smiles: yeah

Jude smiles widely as the walk up the last few stairs. Tommy removes on hand from her eyes, but makes sure her eyes are completely covered. He opens a sliding door and takes her to the balcony. He leads her to the edge of the balcony and removes his hands from Jude's face. Her jaw drops

Jude: wow

Tommy smiles as he puts his hands on her waist and looks out

Jude: this is….  
Tommy: all of Paris

Jude: we are like in the middle

Tommy: I know. Marie is good at choosing hotels

Jude: I know

Tommy: everything you see….you are going to see tomorrow…up close

Jude: everything  
Tommy smiles: yeah

Jude: I guess I better get a lot of sleep tonight

Tommy smiles and looks at her: I don't think that's going to be possible

Jude: why do you say that?  
Tommy: because when I give you your final final present you are going to jump me

Jude: I am?

Tommy smiles: yeah

He pulls out something from his back pocket. He pulls out a tiny book and hands it to Jude. when she reads the cover she starts to laugh

Jude laughs: I hate you

Tommy laughs: you haven't even open it yet

Jude: well with a title like 'Learning How To Drive A Stick Shift.' I think I know what's inside

Tommy: no you don't

Jude smiles: yes I do. You think I cant drive a stick shift

Tommy: just open the book

Jude opens the book to the middle pages. Her jaw drops as she looks at the pictures on it.

Tommy laughs: I told you you didn't know what was inside

Jude laughs as she throws the book down and tackles Tommy to the ground.

Tommy laughs: I told you, you were going to jump me

Jude laughs as she straddles her lap.

Tommy: are you going to read it?  
Jude: I cant…its in French

Tommy smirks: I know someone who can translate it for you….

Jude's eyes open wide and she smiles

Jude: you are absolutely right

Tommy smiles as Jude leans down and kisses him. Tommy breaks away from the kiss

Jude: okay see that was supposed to be the start of a make out session

Tommy: I know but my shirt is getting wet

He stands up and walks over to a suitcase that was in the corner of the balcony

Jude: you planned this didn't you?

Tommy just smiles and pulls out two blankets and puts them on the balcony floor. Then he pulls out four candles that were in a circular glass holder. He pulls a lighter out of his pocket and lights the candles and sits them in the corners of the balcony. He takes off his jacket and puts it on the blankets

Tommy smiles: and here is your pillow

Jude smiles at him and grabs his hand as she sits down on the blanket. Tommy sits down beside her and looks at her

Tommy: so do you like your surprise?

Jude: it's beautiful

Tommy: you think?

Jude smiles and kisses him; telling him that she did. Tommy deepens the kiss and starts to lean forward. Jude lies down on the blanket and lets Tommy get on top of her. He balances himself above her. Jude places her hands on his neck. Tommy balances all of weight on one hand as his other hand travels down to the hem of Jude's shirt. He slowly starts to remove it. They break away from the kiss to remove their shirts. Tommy smiles as he puts the blanket over his head….

30 minutes later……….

Tommy rests his head on Jude's shoulder as his breathing returns to normal

Jude: got any more surprises?  
Tommy: I thought the trick I did was the best surprise

Jude: it was

Tommy smiles: I could always think of another trick

Jude smiles: well save it for later

Tommy smiles: I can do that

They laugh as they stand up and get redressed. Tommy puts the blankets back in the suitcase and walk back down to front room. They look around and don't see Marie and Sarah anywhere

Tommy: they are probably in the bedroom

Jude: yeah

They walk into the bedroom and see Marie sitting next to Sarah, who was lying down. They both were eating pizza

Tommy: laying down on the job?

Sarah: no just resting. She never stops talking about you

Tommy smiles: really?  
Sarah: yes. Tommy this…where's Tommy…Tommy go bye bye

Tommy laughs: that's because she is my baby

Sarah and Jude look at him  
Tommy: I didn't mean it that way

Jude: just making sure

Sarah smirks: Jude I love your hair

Tommy smiles as he looks at her messy hair.

Jude laughs: shut up

She starts to fluff her hair.

Sarah laughs: so do you guys want any pizza?

Tommy: you paid for it?

Sarah: yeah since you guys were…busy

Tommy and Jude laugh

Jude: I am hungry though

Tommy: when aren't you hungry girl?

Jude hits him as she walks over to the pizza box and grabs a slice

Sarah: you aren't hungry tom tom?

Marie: Tommy eat eat

Tommy: I'm going to eat later

Sarah smiles: usually after exercise sessions you are hungry

Tommy smirks: I just love spending time with you Sarah beara

Sarah laughs: I know you do

Tommy rolls his eyes

Sarah: oh yeah and the delivery person said hi

Tommy: the delivery guy knew me

Sarah: no but the delivery _girl_ did

Tommy picks up Marie and says: who was the girl?

He starts to twirl Marie around in his arms

Sarah: Nicole

Tommy accidentally drops Marie and looks at Sarah…………………

Ok there is your update. Im sorry its out so late but I had to work overtime today. I just wished they would have told me that. Anyways here is a short update. But I hope you all enjoy it. Please tell me if you like it or hate it. Tommy N Jude 4 Ever!


	86. Chapter 86

Jude and Sarah: Tommy!

Tommy looks at them, then looks down at Marie. Marie looks at him with a mean look.

Jude: please tell me you did not just drop her

Tommy picks up Marie and puts her on the bed

Jude: you're not going to say sorry?

Tommy: she was just here?

Jude: what are you talking about?

Tommy: Nicole was just here?

Jude: you dropped her because you heard your ex fling was in town?

Sarah coughs: fiancé

Jude: what?

Tommy: technically speaking she wasn't my fiancé

Sarah: you proposed to her

Tommy: when I was 11

Sarah: so  
Tommy: shut up

Sarah: well you are the one who was in love with her

Jude looks at him

Tommy: I was 11

Sarah: you was in love with her until you were 16 and met Portia

Tommy: technicality

Jude just stands there looking at him

Sarah: well she asked about you

Tommy: what did she say

Sarah: 'hey you are Tommy's sister right?' and I said yeah and she said 'tell him to call me'

Jude looks at him

Tommy: hey I didn't say I was going to call her

Jude: just making sure quincy

Tommy smiles

Sarah: oh yeah and here is the number

She hands a piece of paper to Tommy. Tommy looks at it

Tommy: amazing. When I was younger I had to bribe her brother just for her number, but ever since I became famous she just gives it to me

Sarah: that's not the only thing she gave to you

Tommy: shut up

Jude: huh?

Sarah: why do you think he dropped Marie?

Jude: because Nicole came by….

Sarah: no because Nicole was the girl he lost

Tommy: my car keys too

Jude shakes her head: if you are going to try and lie at least make it a good one quincy

Tommy mumbles: I know

Sarah: anyways, he lost his virginity to her

Jude: I thought you lost it to that one French girl

Sarah laughs: he lost his born again virginity to her

Tommy laughs: hilarious

Sarah: I know

Jude: I am dating a slut

Tommy: hey I resent that

Jude: you have slept with half of Canada and half of france

Sarah: and italy

Tommy: now that last statement isn't true

Sarah: ok but still

Tommy: I'm not a slut

Jude: yeah you are. But I still love you

She walks over to him and kisses him

Jude: but we are never having sex again

She smiles as she walks out of the room. Tommy's jaw drops

Tommy: she was just joking…right?

Sarah laughs: how am I supposed to know

Tommy is about to walk out of the room to talk to her when Marie calls his name

Marie: Tommy

Tommy turns around: what?

Marie: why you drop me?

Sarah starts to laugh

Tommy: I'm sorry Marie. I just got sidetracked

Marie holds up her elbow and points to a certain spot

Marie: kiss

Tommy: you want me to kiss it and make it feel better?

Marie smiles and nods. Tommy smiles and walks over to her and kisses her elbow

Tommy: all better?

Marie: yes thank you Tommy

Tommy nods: now what was I going to do?

Sarah: you were going to talk to your girlfriend about her last statement

Tommy: oh yeah…I'll be right back

Sarah laughs as she watches him walk out of the room

In the living room….

Tommy: oh ms Harrison…..

Jude: yes quincy

Tommy smiles at her and sits down next to her on the couch

Jude: I meant what I said

Tommy: no you didn't

Jude smiles: yes I did

Tommy scoots closer to her, but Jude scoots father away. Tommy sighs

Jude: I told you I meant what I said

Tommy: ok fine

Tommy's Thoughts: I'll let her win for now. But tonight….she is going to loose. I know she wants me as much as I want her………

Jude: stop what you are thinking Tommy

Tommy: I wasn't thinking anything

Jude: whatever. I know you way better than you think

Tommy: I was just going to ask you if you want to walk to the video store with me

Jude: is it near?

Tommy: about 3 blocks away from here

Jude: that's a long walk

Tommy rolls his eyes: you think the walk from your room to the kitchen is long

Jude: it is a long walk. And I'm thinking about getting a mini refrigerator for my room

Tommy mumbles: funny you should say that

Jude: what?

Tommy: oh nothing. Are you coming with me? I mean…are you walking to the store with me

Jude laughs: see you have a bad mind

Tommy sighs: well like you said…guys only have a one track mind

Jude: im glad you agree with me

Tommy: good so we can have sex now

Jude rolls her eyes: guys are also clueless

Tommy laughs as he grabs his coat.

Jude: are you going to tell Sarah where we are going?

Tommy: yeah but im going to whisper it in her ear

Jude: why?  
Tommy: because if Marie hears that I am leaving she will want to come

Jude: so

Tommy: so I want to spend so alone time with you

Jude smiles: I'm not ever having sex with you again

Tommy sighs: so you think Harrison, so you think

Jude: I know

Tommy rolls his eyes and shakes his head as he goes into Sarah's room.

Sarah: have you talked her into having sex with you yet?

Tommy: no but I know she will…when I really want to

Sarah laughs: because you always know what to say to girls

Tommy smiles: exactly

Sarah: whatever tom tom. Where are you going?

Tommy: to the movie place

As soon as the words leave his mouth Marie speaks

Marie: I go too

Tommy sighs: you really want to go with me?

Marie nods

Tommy: fine where is your jacket

Marie gets off of the bed and walks over to the suitcases and gets her jacket out

Sarah: are you going to the one that is like two blocks away from here?  
Tommy: it's three blocks and yeah

Sarah: Jude is actually going to walk that far?

Tommy: yeah

Sarah: go her

Tommy: she is probably going to be hungry when she gets back

Sarah: then she better hurry because there are only five slices left

Tommy: that's a lot

Sarah: not for me and Jude

Tommy: point taken

He smiles and picks up Marie

Sarah: get my favorite French movie

Tommy: you got it

He walks out of the room and sees Jude standing by the door

Jude: you forgot to whisper to her didn't you

Tommy: yeah. My mind was on other things  
Jude smiles: like what

Tommy: like the fact that me and my hand are going to be best friends

Jude laughs: well its your fault you had to 'get to know' so many girls over the world

Tommy: sometimes I don't like you

Jude smirks: the feeling is mutual

Tommy laughs and opens the door for her. Jude smiles at him and walks out. Tommy looks at her butt as she walks down the hallway. he smiles widely and closes the door. He catches up to Jude and 'accidentally' drops the card (key)

Tommy: Jude can you get that for me

Jude: why cant you get it

Tommy: because I have Marie in my hands

Jude rolls her eyes and bends down to pick the card. Tommy tilts his head to the side to get a better look, but quickly stops when he sees Jude about to stand up straight again. She hands him the card

Tommy smiles: thank you

Jude smiles and looks at him weird: no problem

Marie giggles

Jude: why is she laughing

Tommy: I don't know. You know kids her age find everything funny

Jude: o-k

Tommy smiles and puts Marie in his left arm then puts his right arm around Jude's shoulders. Jude smiles as they walk out the hotel. Jude looks at all the big buildings and lights

Jude: this is even prettier than New York City

Tommy: yeah I almost forgot how much I missed it here

Jude: why would your parents want to move away from here

Tommy: I have no idea. But I know that every other weekend I always came back here to paris

Jude: I would too

Tommy smiles at her: you will get to see all this up close and personal tomorrow

Jude: joy

Tommy: there is only one problem

Jude: and what's that

Tommy: we are going to have to get up early

Jude: how early

Tommy smirks: noon or eleven

Jude laughs and hits him

Tommy: I know that is really early for you but I'm sorry

Jude: you are just hilarious

Tommy laughs: I know

Jude rolls her eyes and shakes her head

Tommy smiles: you are pretty

Jude: is this an attempt to get to change my mind about having sex with you

Tommy: no I'm just stating the obvious. You are pretty when you smile

Jude: I am?  
Tommy smiles: yes and that whole eye rolling thing is sexy

Jude smiles: ok you have to stop talking like that

Tommy: why

Jude: because it makes me want to…  
She looks at Marie

Tommy smiles: I got ya. Well you know I wont complain if you jump me

Jude laughs: you love girls who are forceful

Tommy: of course. Why do you think I love you

Jude: because you finally got in my pants

Tommy: well besides that

Jude's jaw drops, then she laughs and punches him in his chest.

Tommy laughs: I was joking

Jude: you better be

Tommy smiles and kisses her forehead. Jude smiles and starts to look around her surroundings.

Tommy points: you see where all those lights are?

Jude: yeah

Tommy: that's the Seine River

Jude: Saidie has told me about that river

Tommy: yeah we are going to go there tomorrow night

Jude: why at night

Tommy: because its awesome when the lights are one

Jude rolls her eyes: leave it to a guy to say a river looks 'awesome'

Tommy smiles: okay the river looks beautiful when the lights are on

Jude smiles: better

Tommy smiles at her

Jude: how much further do we have to go?

Tommy: not that much further

Marie: cold

Tommy looks at her: you're cold?

Marie nods. Tommy takes off his scarf and puts it around Marie

Tommy: better?

Marie nods: thank you

Tommy: no problem

Jude smiles at him  
Tommy: what?

Jude: nothing

Tommy looks at her weird

Tommy: anyways we are only a few feet away

Jude sees the movie shop. They walk in and immediately feel the heat from the shop. Jude rubs her hands together.

Tommy: the comedy section is over this way

She nods and follows Tommy to the comedy section. He picks out a dvd. Jude looks at it

Jude: Juliette et Juliette?

Tommy nods: yeah this is Sarah's favorite movie

Jude: is it funny?

Tommy smirks: duh Harrison. That's why its in the comedy section

Jude hits him

Tommy laughs: it was filmed in the 70s

Jude: so its like a French classic?

Tommy: you could say that  
Jude nods and continues to look at the dvds on the wall. Tommy chooses a few more dvds that Jude guessed were funny

Tommy: ok now something for Jude

Jude: what cartoons are funny?

Tommy: I don't know. Shouldn't she watch something educational like Barney or something

Jude: I guess. But do they have Barney here in French

Tommy: yeah. They have everything America has…its just in a different language

Jude: I see

Tommy nods and walks over to the children section and picks up a Barney dvd. He looks at Marie

Tommy: pick what you want to watch

Marie smiles and points to at least four or five different dvds. Tommy smiles and picks all of them up  
Jude: you are going to rent all of those for her?  
Tommy: yeah…

Jude: quincy you are spoiling her

Tommy: no I'm not

Jude: I wish my dad would let me get everything I want

Tommy smirks: if he did then me and you would already be public

Jude laughs: I don't know how to tell you this but…we kinda already are public

Tommy laughs: yeah we don't do a good job of keeping our relationship a secret

Jude: yeah not at all

Tommy smiles at her as he walks around the store some more

Tommy: any requests?

Jude: I cant even read the titles

Tommy: well just do like Marie did; look at the cover

Jude: do they have any musicals?

Tommy smiles: you want to watch a French musical?

Jude: I am always up for anything when it comes to music

Tommy smirks: so what if I told you I wanted to see if you can hit a new high note

Jude smiles: then I would say she gets close to him keep dreaming

She turns around and starts to walk to the back of the store. Tommy smiles and shakes her head. Tommy's Thoughts: I love it when she plays hard to get……….

He follows her to the back of the store

Tommy: that wasn't funny

Jude laughs: I thought it was

Tommy: I hope you know that the more you play hard to get the more you turn me on

Jude smiles: oh really?  
Tommy nods

Jude: well I guess you and your hand will have a good night tonight

Tommy rolls his eyes: and the fact that you are a smart ass turns me on even more

Jude: another reason why I say you and your hand will have a good night

Tommy laughs then whispers in Marie's ear: I like her

Marie giggles

Jude: what did you just tell her

Tommy: nothing

Jude: Marie, what did he just tell you

Marie: Tommy said he likes you

Jude smiles: well I like you too quincy  
Tommy: good to know

Jude laughs: and im the smart ass

Tommy: yeah you are

Jude smiles: just tell me where the musical section is

Tommy: well they defiantly aren't back here. You are two feet away from the porno section

Jude smiles and raises her eyebrow

Tommy laughs: see this is what I get for dating a teenager

Jude: you are the one who made me this way  
Tommy: I resent that

Jude: when I was still a virgin I never have the thoughts that I have now

Tommy looks at her

Jude: okay well they weren't as graphic and I defiantly don't feel the things I feel now

Tommy smiles: and what might those things be?

Jude bites her lip and turns around on her heels. She goes into the room that has the pornos

Tommy: Marie do me a favor  
Marie: what

Tommy: close your eyes

Marie: why?

Tommy: because….because we are playing a game

Marie smiles and puts her hands over her eyes. Tommy smiles at her then walks into the room. Jude looks at him

Jude: why did you bring her in here

Tommy: her eyes are closed

Jude: okay

Tommy looks at all the dvds on the walls

Jude: wide selection here

Tommy laughs and says sarcastically: no kidding

Jude rolls her eyes at him

Tommy: the funny thing is…I think me and Kwest have seen almost all of these

Jude looks at him

Tommy: what? We would be on the road for a long time and we would get bored so whenever we came back to paris we came to this store and rented all the pornos we could

Jude: that's sad Tommy

Tommy laughs: no it's not. Its just…what guys do

Jude: sure

Tommy: it is

Jude: uh huh. So what dvd haven't you seen?

Tommy points to a dvd at the top of the wall

Jude: why haven't you seen that one?

Tommy shrugs: I quit boyzattack before I had a chance to rent it I guess

Jude laughs light and stands on her tip toes and tries to get the dvd but was unlucky

Tommy: I'll get it

He hands Marie to Jude and reaches for the dvd. Once he gets it he hands it to Jude

Jude: thank you

Tommy: no problem

Jude hands Marie back to Tommy as they walk out of the room

Tommy: anything else you want to rent?

Jude: yeah I still want a musical

Tommy chuckles: whatever you want girl

Jude smiles and follows him across the room. She looks at all the covers on the dvd cases

Tommy: it doesn't matter if you can understand the titles or not

Jude: good because I cant

Tommy laughs: I know

Jude smiles and hits him

Tommy: ow

Marie mocks: ow

Tommy laughs: what are you saying ow for?

Marie: you said ow

Tommy laughs. Jude smiles and picks out a dvd.

Jude: translation please?

Tommy laughs: congradulations. You picked out Grease

Jude laughs: I did?

Tommy: yeah. I've seen the French version before. It's pretty cool  
Jude: cool. I'm going to learn the words to my favorite songs in French

Tommy laughs: exactly

He gathers the dvds and walks up to the counter. He sets the dvds on the counter and starts to speak in French to the lady behind the counter. She smiles and bags the dvds.

Tommy: merci

The girl says something else in French. Tommy nods and she hands him a pen. He signs his name on a piece of paper then hands the pen to Jude. Jude gives him a weird look.

Jude: what is this for?

Tommy: she said she wanted your autograph also

Jude: she knows my music?

Tommy: she said she took a trip to America

Jude smiles: okay

She signs her name next to Tommy's and hands it to the girl.

Girl: merci

Tommy and Jude nod as they leave the shop. Tommy makes sure Marie's scarf is on her completely before he starts to walk

Jude: so what is the plan for tonight

Tommy looks up at the sky then back at Jude

Tommy: um to walk fast and not get rained on

Jude laughs: that's a good plan

Just as the words leave her mouth they hear thunder.

Tommy: time to start walking fast

Jude: yeah

They start to walk back to the hotel in a fast pace. Their 30 minute walk was done in 15. they enter the hotel and walk up the stairs to their floor

In The Penthouse Suite………..

Tommy and Jude walk in their room and see Sarah sitting on the couch smiling and giggling, talking on the phone

Tommy: who are you talking to?

Sarah covers the phone: my friend

Tommy: boy or girl?

Sarah: boy

Tommy: so its your boyfriend

Sarah: no it is my….friendboy

Jude laughs but covers her mouth quickly when she sees Tommy's face

Tommy: can I talk to him

Sarah: hell no

Tommy: it's not like I'm going to tell him something bad…….

Sarah: I do not trust you. You are too overprotective

Tommy: I am not. If I was over protective I wouldn't have let you have a whispers threesome normal voice with Kwest

Sarah: so that doesn't change the fact that when we were younger whenever I would get a new boyfriend you would give him the third degree…then you would pursue to tell him that if he broke my heart you would break his neck, arm, and you would kick him in his di--

Tommy: okay I remember

Sarah: so I'm not letting you talk to him

Tommy: I promise I wont do that

Sarah: you promise?

Tommy: yes

Sarah sighs and uncovers the phone

Sarah: hey my brother wants to talk to you

Martin: okay

Sarah hands the phone to Tommy, then says a silent prayer. Jude sees this and laughs

Tommy picks up the phone: hello?

Martin: hey

Tommy: hey…um…

Martin: Martin

Tommy: hey martin

Martin: what's up dude

Tommy: nothing…dude

Martin: cool. So you and Sarah are real tight?

Tommy: yeah. That's my little sister

Martin: I know. So are you all having fun in paris

Tommy rolls his eyes and sighs. Tommy's Thoughts: I already hate this guy

Tommy: yeah…hold on a for a second

Martin: okay

Tommy puts his hand over the receiver: can you two go in the other room?

Sarah: oh no

Tommy smiles: I just want to have a man to man conversation with him

Sarah sighs and shakes her head. Tommy looks at Jude for help

Jude: come on Sarah we can watch one of those children movies with Marie

She pushes Sarah gently into her room. She comes back out and looks at Tommy

Jude: be nice Tommy

Tommy: when am I ever not nice?

Jude: do I need to remind of why your lip is busted?

Tommy: point taken

Jude: okay so be nice to him

Tommy: okay

Jude smiles at him then goes back into the room with Sarah. Tommy makes sure they are in the room before he starts to speak again

Tommy: okay I'm back

Martin: okay

Tommy: so do you party a lot?

Martin: hell yeah. I'm in college, I feel like its my duty to party as much as I can

Tommy: so you get drunk a lot

Martin: oh yeah. I love the college life

Tommy's thoughts: this punk is probably cheating on my sister

Martin: I met your sister at a frat party. She was dancing on the bar

Tommy laughs: yeah that's Sarah

Martin: yeah the girls at the parties are wild

Tommy: so you look at other girls?

Martin: yeah…I mean no..no I just keep my eyes on your sister

Tommy: you are really getting on my bad side martin

Martin: I meant to say that ever since I met your sister I haven't looked at anyone else

Tommy: are you cheating on my sister

Martin: what? No. why do you think that

Tommy: considering you wild college life style  
Martin: I just meant that I party a lot dude

Tommy: with girls

Martin: yeah..i mean no..its a variety of girls and boys

Tommy: what?

Martin: no I didn't mean it like that dude

Tommy: stop calling me dude

Martin: sorry

Tommy: if I find out you are cheating on my sister I will catch the first flight to the States and kick your skater-wanna-be ass so bad you wont remember who hit you.

Martin: is that a threat?

Tommy: a promise

Martin: look I'm not cheating on Stacey

Tommy: what!

Martin: I mean Sarah!

Tommy: see you just proved my point! I would watch myself if I were you. You just might see me tomorrow morning

Martin: you aren't going to do anything

Tommy: try me

Martin: whatever dude

Tommy: I just have one thing to tell you

Sarah opens the door and looks at Tommy. Tommy smiles back

Tommy: uh…here is Sarah

Martin: uh…okay

Tommy hands the phone to Sarah. Sarah looks at him then takes the phone and sits down on the couch. Tommy walks into her room and sees Jude and Marie sitting on the bed watching a cartoon

Jude: what did you say to him?

Tommy: nothing

Jude: then why do you have that look in your eye

Tommy: what look?

Jude: the look that you get whenever you want to hit someone

Tommy: the guy is a dick

Jude looks at Marie then back at him: Tommy

Tommy: I'm sorry, but he is

Jude: how

Tommy: he didn't even remember her name!

Jude: what are you talking about

Tommy: I asked him if he was cheating on her and he said 'no I'm not cheating on stacey'

Jude: you asked him if he was cheating on her?

Tommy: that's not the point

Jude: why would you ask him that

Tommy: I said that's not the point. The point is that he said the wrong name

Jude: well he was probably nervous

Tommy: well if he was nervous then that is because he is hiding something

Jude: how would you feel if my dad asked you the questions you asked martin

Tommy: nervous

Jude: see

Tommy: but that's because in the back of my mind I would know that I am sleeping with his 17 year old daughter. he smirks. over and over and over and

Jude laughs: okay I get it

Tommy: so see I would be nervous because I would be feeling guilty

Jude: Tommy you have a tendency to make people nervous

Tommy: no I don't

Jude: whenever you are mad you do

Tommy: ok I wasn't mad before he called her the wrong name

Jude: but you were asking annoying questions

Marie: ssshhh

Tommy smiles and looks at Marie who was trying to watch the cartoon. Jude smiles at her also. Tommy scoots back on the bed so that his back was on the headboard. Marie looks at him then crawls over to him and gets in between his stretched out legs. He smiles and sits her on his lap. They watch the rest of the cartoon, which lasted another 20 minutes. By the time the cartoon was done Marie was fast asleep. Tommy smiles and puts her on the bed and pulls a blanket over her

Jude: so time for the adult movies?  
Tommy: when you say adult you mean….  
Jude: oh no not that movie. I just meant the funny ones

Tommy smirks: okay

Jude laughs then rolls her eyes: shut up

Tommy starts to laugh just as Sarah opens the door. His smile drops and he gets nervous. Sarah glares at him

Tommy nervously: uh…hey..hey Sarah

Sarah: don't 'hey Sarah' me

Tommy: okay in my defense…  
Sarah: continue

Tommy: he is a he glances at Marie part on the male body that females don't have

Jude laughs at his attempt not to use the word

Sarah laughs: why do you say that

Tommy: he forgot your name

Sarah: that's because he was nervous

Tommy mumbles: not this again  
Jude laughs: I told you

Sarah: he is a really good guy

Tommy: who parties with girls

Sarah: so…I party with guys

Tommy: do you check them out?

Sarah: some of them…yeah

Tommy: I still hate him

Sarah: well it's a good thing you're not the one having sex with him then

Tommy: you're having sex with him!  
Sarah laughs: don't act so surprised. You know high sex drive runs in our family

Tommy: yeah but…

Sarah: but nothing

Jude: so that explains hit

Tommy and Sarah: huh?

Jude: high sex drive runs in the family

Sarah: oh…yeah

Tommy: we get it from our sarcastically lovely father

Sarah: must you bring him up

Tommy: sorry. Back to you sleeping with this jerk

Sarah: he is not a jerk

Tommy: Sarah I used to be a player like him. You cant believe everything he says

Sarah: but you were a player with money. Actually you were more like a playboy with money He has none

Tommy: see there is another reason why I hate him. If he doesn't have any money then that means he cant support you

Jude: can we just watch the movie guys?

Tommy sighs: sure but I still say he is an asshole

Sarah gives him a face. Tommy laughs and throws a pillow at her. Jude smiles and puts in Juliette et Juliette

Tommy: ready to learn some French, girl?

Jude smiles: yeah

Tommy smiles and lies down on the bed. Jude smiles and puts her head on his stomach. Sarah smiles and puts her head on his chest

Tommy: i guess I am a pillow

Jude: yeah but your stomach isn't too comfortable

Tommy: that's because I have abs

Jude: good point

Sarah: your chest isn't that comfortable either

Tommy: that's because I have a muscular chest

Jude: hey his chest is comfortable. I have slept on it many times before  
Sarah: I could say something so smart eleck right now….

Tommy: don't, just watch your favorite movie

Sarah: okay. I hope I can remember what most of the words mean

Tommy: Sarah beara as many times as you have watched this, I don't think you could forget

Sarah: you do have a point there

Tommy smiles: did you just actually say I won

Sarah: I regret it now

Tommy: ha ha

Sarah smiles: ssshh it's about to start

Tommy rolls his eyes and sighs as he looks at the TV. Throughout the movie Tommy, Jude and Sarah laugh. Towards the end of the movie they laugh a little loud. Marie wakes up a little. She turns around and looks at Tommy sleepily

Tommy: I'm going to go take her to my room

Sarah: okay

Jude and Sarah remove their heads from his stomach and chest to let him up. Tommy picks up Marie and walks out of the room

Sarah: so…Jude…

Jude, half paying attention to her: huh?

Sarah: how long are you going to last?  
Jude: for what?

Sarah: how long are you going to last, not having sex with Tommy

Jude laughs: I plan on lasting a long time

Sarah: okay….

Jude: why do you say it like that

Sarah: just no reason. I know you are a teenager and I know you have hormones…..

Jude: that doesn't mean I cant stop having sex with him

Sarah: okay…smiles forget I mentioned it

Jude looks at her and smiles, then looks back at the TV. A few minutes Tommy returns and looks at the TV. He sees the credits running

Tommy: I missed the ending?

Jude: yeah what took you so long

Tommy: first she had to go the bathroom. While she was in there I figured I would put her in her pajamas. After she got dressed she asked me for some water. So I got her some water. Then she asked me to sing her a song. So I did.

Jude: she is bossy

Tommy smirks: just like two other people I now

Sarah smiles: we are teaching her well

Jude laughs then turns around and gives her a high five. Tommy rolls his eyes

Sarah: well I am going to take a shower

Tommy: you are going to be in there forever

Sarah: not forever…just 45 minutes. That's not that long

Tommy sarcastically: not that long at all

Sarah rolls her eyes at him then sticks her tongue out as she walks out the room. Tommy closes the door behind her

Jude: so are we watching Grease next?

Tommy: I guess

Jude: you know you rented my favorite movie and Sarah's favorite movie. You don't have one?  
Tommy: yeah but the movies I like, Sarah hates

Jude: like…

Tommy: I like romantic French movies

Jude: really?  
Tommy: yeah. That's why I know how to talk to girls. I used to always watch the romantic movies

Sarah: yes and he would bore me to death

They look and see that Sarah had reentered the room, with a bra and no shirt on

Tommy: oh well. You see I was never single for long  
Sarah: true

Jude: okay the fact that she is shirtless doesn't bother you at all?

Tommy: no. she used to do that all the time when we were younger

Sarah: yep

Tommy: remember that one time you walked in on me and seen me in just my underwear?

Sarah: yeah and im still trying to erase the images from my head

Tommy: you see I just learned not to gag when ever I see her shirtless

Sarah laughs and throws a towel at him

Jude laughs and shakes her head

Tommy: I'm glad you find us funny

Jude: funny is not the word. Hilarious is the word

Sarah laughs: if you say so  
Tommy: is there a reason why you are in here?

Sarah: yeah I forgot to get my pajamas

Tommy: I thought you would be jumping for joy at the thought of

Jude: are you about to take your shower?

Sarah: yeah

Jude: I have to change into my pajamas first  
Tommy chuckles: girl there is more than one bathroom

Jude: right…I knew that

Tommy smiles, then starts to laugh. Jude hits him before she gets up and walks out of the room

Sarah: how long are you going to last?

Tommy: what?

Sarah: without having sex with her

Tommy: I can last forever without having sex

Sarah laughs: try to sound a little more convincing when you say that

Tommy laughs: it was worth a try

Sarah: you tried..and failed

Tommy: go take your shower

Sarah laughs and grabs her clothes. She walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. Tommy smiles and gets off the bed and puts the Grease dvd in the player. He hits play and watches as it comes on the screen. He stretches then takes off his shirt and throws it on the floor. As he is unbuckling his pants Jude opens the door and sees him. He looks up and smiles. She smiles back and walks in and closes the door

Jude: don't get any ideas in your head quincy

Tommy smiles: would dream of it

Jude smiles and rolls her eyes as she sits down on the edge of the bed. She watches the movie play. Tommy smiles as he finishes unbuckling his pants. He walks over and sits down next to Jude

Jude: hi quincy

Tommy smiles: hi

He puts his hand on her shoulder. Jude looks at his hand and removes it

Jude: quincy I told you I meant what I said

Tommy smiles: I know

He starts to kiss her neck. Jude looks at him

Jude: what are you doing?

Tommy: this…

He starts to kiss her neck again. He sucks on a spot right below her cheekbone. Jude closes her eyes and bites her lip. She leans back onto the bed and Tommy gets on top of her and continues to plant kiss on her neck. He raises her shirt above her head. He starts to plant kisses down her chest, then goes back up to her neck. He begins to suck on that certain area again

Tommy whispers in her ear: you meant what you said?

Jude doesn't say anything

Tommy starts to suck on her skin again. Jude runs her fingers through his hair. He nibbles slightly then begins to whisper in her ear again

Tommy whispers: tell me to stop

He bites her bottom lip, then brushes his lips against hers.

Tommy whispers again: tell. Me. To. Stop.

Jude whispers: don't stop

Tommy nods and rolls over a couple of times. They end up landing on the floor; Jude on top of Tommy. Tommy kisses and sucks on Jude's neck again, as he reaches for the comforter to the bed

Jude: why…are…we…on..the..floor?  
Tommy whispers in her ear: its Sarah's bed

Jude nods as Tommy puts the comforter over them……………..

20 minutes later………

Jude lies flat on her back with Tommy still on top of her and her legs still wrapped around him. His head rests on her shoulder. The comforter was not on either of them. Tommy rolls over so that she is on top of him. Jude smiles down at him. He smiles back and brushes her sweaty blonde bangs from her forehead.

Tommy smiles: I thought you meant what you said

Jude smiles: I did…at the time

Tommy smiles and pulls her down for a kiss. They break away and look at each other for a few seconds

Jude: smart thinking not to use the bed

Tommy: Sarah would kill me  
Jude smiles: I love you  
Tommy smirks: I know you said it at least 30 times in the last 20 minutes

Jude laughs: and you have moaned my name at least 50 times in the last 20 minutes

Tommy laughs and kisses Jude again

Jude: we should get up before Sarah comes back  
Tommy: I know

They get up slowly and start to redress. When they are fully clothed (well Jude anyway) Tommy puts the comforter back on the bed

Tommy: remind me to take this to my room

Jude laughs: okay

Tommy smiles at her, then sits down on the bed. Jude smiles and rests her head on his chest. A few minutes later Sarah appears  
Tommy: that was a quick shower

Sarah: thirty five minutes

Tommy: why ten minuets short?

Sarah: I don't know. Just wanted to get out and rests she looks at them and smirks you two seem to be rested

Tommy: I don't think I like that tone you are using

Sarah laughs: I'm just saying. I think I know what you two did when I was in the shower and please tell me you didn't use my bed

Tommy: what are you talking about?  
Sarah rolls her eyes: remember when you used to lie to dad and he would say you are a terrible liar?

Tommy: yeah….

Sarah: you still are

Tommy laughs: how did you know

Sarah: well your chest is red, her face is red, your normally style hair is sweated out, and her hair is sweaty also

Tommy: damn

Sarah: not to mention she bends down and picks something up this

She holds up the empty condom wrapper

Jude: see we are just not careful enough

Tommy: I know

Sarah shakes her head: you would think that after all these years you would have learned

Tommy: hey it was a spur of the moment thing

Sarah: I see. Are these the condoms I gave you?

Tommy: no

Sarah: what my condoms are good enough  
Tommy laughs: in a way no

Sarah looks at weird, then she catches on

Sarah: oh! I get it

Jude: I don't…

Tommy holds up on of his condoms, then holds up one of the condoms Sarah gave him. Sarah laughs a little

Tommy: see the difference?

Jude looks at the two. One of the condoms was bigger than the other

Jude: oh! I get it

Sarah and Tommy laugh

Tommy: I'm not going to call you blonde

Jude: thank you

Tommy smiles: anytime

Sarah: so how far into the movie are you

Tommy: um about half an hour

Jude: we have to rewind it to the beginning

Tommy: why?

Jude: because I didn't see the first part. I want to learn this whole thing in French

Tommy sighs and shakes his head as Sarah walks over to the tv and presses the rewind button. They spend the rest of the night watching the rest of the movies. When the movies were over they all were tired. Tommy stands up and stretches

Tommy: so Harrison are you sleeping in here?

Jude: I don't know…your room is bigger

Tommy smirks: everything is bigger with me

Sarah: more information than I needed to know

She shivers

Tommy laughs: so are you coming with me?

Jude: yeah

Sarah: I knew you would end up sleeping with him

Tommy and Jude look at her and smile

Sarah: I meant sleep sleeping with him

Tommy laughs: I know

Jude: I think it's a quincy thing

Tommy: what is?

Jude: the gutter minds you two have

Tommy: yeah and I have it twice as bad

Sarah: since you are a guy

Tommy: yeah

Jude: oh right. I almost forgot…Sarah switch comforters with Tommy

Sarah: why

Tommy: do you really wanna know?

Sarah: nope. Nevermind. Just take it.

Tommy laughs as he takes the comforter out of the room. Sarah looks at Jude and smiles

Jude: don't look at me that way

Sarah laughs: all I'm doing is smiling

Jude: but I know what that smile means

Sarah laughs again: no you don't

Jude: I know I know I cracked but he….then he..  
Sarah: he was Tommy

Jude: yes and he was touching me in all the right places at all the right times

Sarah: please don't go into details

Jude laughs: I wont

Sarah: thank you

Jude laughs again as Tommy enters the room with another comforter

Tommy: here you go

Sarah: thank you

Tommy: no problem

He turns to Jude and smiles

Jude: why do you two always have to look at me that way?

Tommy and Sarah looks at each other then smile

Sarah: do you know what she is talking about?

Tommy: I have no idea

He smiles and picks her up and puts her over his shoulder

Tommy: night Sarah

Sarah: night tom tom. Make sure you rest up. We have a long day tomorrow

Tommy: a long and fun day tomorrow

Sarah: true

Tommy smiles: I don't know if I can get much rest though

Jude: Tommy put me down  
Tommy laughs: I will…as soon as we get to the room

Sarah: why aren't you going to be able to get much rest

Tommy: I just remembered something

Sarah: and what was that?

Tommy smiles widely: I just got her handcuffs for Christmas

Sarah laughs as Tommy closes the door…………..

Okay here is a 20 page update. Yes 20 pages. Lol. And later on today you have a 6 page update coming. So look out for that. Thank you for reading this fic. I hope you enjoy the update. No cliffy this time. Lol Tommy N Jude 4 Ever!


	87. Chapter 87

Next Day At 10……………..

Someone is knocking repeatedly on Tommy's door

Tommy groans: what the hell do you want!

Jude groans: don talk like that…it could be Marie

Tommy sleepily: Marie doesn't know how to knock that loud

The door opens and they hear feet running, then feel someone jumping up and down on the bed

Tommy groans: Marie stop

Marie: her said to get up

Tommy: who?

Marie: her

Tommy: Sarah?

Marie: the girl

Jude: she means Sarah

Marie smiles then jerks the covers off of Tommy and Jude. Tommy falls out of the bed, trying to get the sheets on him. Jude giggles a little bit as she sees him struggling. He finally gets back in bed and pulls the sheets over him

Marie giggles: funny

Tommy mumbles: hilarious

Jude sleepily: just tell her to go

Tommy: she wont listen

Jude: well pick her up and take her in the other room

Tommy mumbles: I cant

Jude: why not

Tommy: two words…morning wood

Jude smiles with her eyes still clothes  
Tommy: stop smiling

Jude: sorry  
Tommy: I have to go take a shower

Jude: or we could just….  
Tommy: Marie leave the room

Marie: no its wake wake time

Tommy: Jude is about to wake me up  
Marie: no I wake you up

Tommy: but Jude wakes me up better  
Marie starts to jump up and down on the bed again

Tommy groans

Marie: wake wake time! Wake wake time!

Tommy sighs and mumbles: I wish I could you off the bed

Sarah: I heard that, jerk

Tommy looks up and sees that Sarah had entered the room

Jude giggles lightly with her eyes closed

Tommy: make her leave Sarah beara

Sarah: no I sent her in here to wake you up

Tommy: we heard

Sarah: so get up

Tommy: Jude is about to wake me….so leave  
Sarah laughs and rolls her eyes: 10 minutes

Tommy: that's not enough time

Sarah: too bad

Tommy sighs as he watches her walk out of the room. He turns on his side and looks at Jude with a huge smiles

Tommy: ready to wake me up?

Jude: always

Tommy smiles as he puts the covers over his head……..

15 minutes later…….

Tommy sighs and smiles as he takes the covers from over his head.

Jude: you know that was longer than 10 minutes

Tommy: I tried to be fast

Jude smiles: I noticed

Tommy: is that your way of insulting my sexual capability?

Jude: no that was my way of saying I think I like it better when we are rushed

Tommy smiles: why

Before Jude can answer she hears knocking on her door again. Tommy sighs and stands up and puts his boxers on. He walks over to the door and sees Sarah standing in front of him

Sarah: are you up yet?

Tommy smirks: wide awake

Sarah laughs: I don't even want to know what she did to wake you up

Tommy smirks again: are you sure? I can go into details

Sarah: I heard

Tommy laughs: I told her to be quiet

Sarah: uh huh

Tommy: so when are we leaving?

Sarah: as soon as you get dressed

Tommy: so I guess we aren't leaving then

Sarah laughs: very funny

Tommy: at least this room has enough bathrooms

Sarah: I know we can each have our own bathroom

Tommy: you two are still going to take all day

Sarah: so. You men don't complain when we look hot

Jude: she is right

Tommy turns around and looks at her: no one asks you ms Harrison

Jude: I'm just saying

Sarah giggles: you see that's why Jude is my best friend

Tommy smirks: she likes me more than you

Sarah: not possible  
Tommy: yeah it is

Jude: not that im not enjoying you two arguing over me, but can you take this in the other room

Tommy laughs: she hasn't had her coffee yet

Sarah: so she isn't a morning person

Tommy: none the least

Sarah: so why is she smiling?

Tommy gives Sarah a smile

Sarah: you know its my fault for asking

Tommy and Jude laugh as Sarah walks out of the room shaking her head.

Jude sits up on the bed, pulling the blanket up with her

Tommy: it's time for you to get up ms. Noisy

Jude laughs: I wasn't that loud

Tommy gives her a look that says he thinks otherwise

Jude laughs: okay so maybe I was a little loud

Tommy smirks: just a little

Jude rolls her eyes and throws a pillow at him. Tommy smiles and reaches into his suitcase and pulls out some of his clothes

Tommy: did you ever call Saidie back?

Jude: I forgot

Tommy: I think it is like 11 o'clock there

Jude: she is probably still up

Tommy: tell her I said hey

Jude: okay

Tommy smiles and grabs his toothbrush and walks out the door. Jude smiles as she reaches for her cell phone and dials saidie's cell phone number. After a few rings Saidie picks up

Saidie: about time you call me back

Jude laughs: sorry I was..um..busy the last time you called me

Saidie: I noticed

Jude laughs: sorry

Saidie: uh huh. So are you having fun?

Jude: I want to move here

Saidie laughs: that's exactly what I said when I got to paris

Jude: it's so amazing and we haven't even really went sight-seeing

Saidie: sounds like you are having a good Christmas vacation

Jude: if you only knew

Saidie laughs: what time is it there

Jude: I don't know. I think 10 something

Saidie: in the morning?  
Jude: yeah why

Saidie: you are actually cheerful that early in the morning?

Jude smiles: I have my reasons

Saidie laughs: I know what that answer means

Jude: I'm not saying anything

Saidie: and there is my answer

Jude rolls her eyes: so what did Kwest get you for Christmas

Saidie: ear rings, shoes, a couple CDs

Jude: ok…

Saidie: they were thoughtful gifts

Jude laughs: okay

Saidie: what did Tommy get you  
Jude: too many things to mention

Saidie laughs: expensive things?

Jude: oh yeah

Saidie: wanna switch boyfriends?  
Jude: uh no. it took him a year to finally realize his feelings for me

Saidie: no it took him a few months and our trip to Europe

Jude: no it took him..i don't know but it took him long enough to realize his feelings  
Saidie: true

Jude: so what did you all eat for Christmas

Saidie: mom cooked turkey and ham..the usual

Jude: sounds good

Saidie: yeah…how did your Christmas dinner with his family go

Jude: uh lets just say…our family isn't as dysfunctional as you think

Saidie: I take it it didn't go good

Jude: no. Tommy stormed out and then proceeded to get drunk

Saidie: wow. Well at least it was…interesting?

Jude: yeah you could say that

Saidie: but you are having fun aren't you

Jude: yeah. Tommy Sarah Marie and I are about to go…somewhere

Saidie: Marie?

Jude: oh right. That's Tommy's um...daughter…  
Saidie: what!

Jude: well it's not his daughter its his..supposed to be daughter

Saidie: you have to start making sense here

Jude: it's a long story

Saidie: so you are spending time with Tommy's supposed daughter?

Jude: yeah…ok that sounds weird when you actually say it

Saidie: we are going to have a long talk when we get home

Jude laughs: counting down the minutes

Saidie laughs: you should

Jude: so how is Kwest

Saidie: Kwest is…okay  
Jude: why do you say it like that?

Saidie: no reason

Jude: should I believe you?

Saidie: that topic is going to be brought up again during our long talk when you get home

Jude: joy

Saidie laughs: counting down the minutes right?

Jude: yeah

Saidie: so you all are going sight seeing?

Jude: yeah he wants to show me paris up close

Saidie: it's going to be fun and romantic

Jude: it cant be too romantic since Marie is coming

Saidie: how old is she

Jude: three

Saidie: what!

Jude: long talk remember

Saidie: right

Jude: but it could still be romantic

Saidie: it will be. I know Tommy probably has a plan

Jude: you know I never even thought of that

Saidie: you know he is a romantic…I just wished he was with me

Jude: well how could he be when he had the better and hotter sister on his mind

Saidie: hanging up now

Jude laughs: I was just joking

Saidie: im sure you was

Jude: I was

Saidie: anyways…back to you saying our family isn't dysfunctional….

Jude: it isn't…well it is, but not compared to his

Saidie: I haven't even told you how dinner here went

Jude: it was just you Kwest and mom

Saidie: wrong. It was me Kwest mom AND don

Jude: he was there? In our house having dinner?

Saidie: yeah

Jude: I am so happy I was in another country

Saidie: you should be

Jude: what happened

Saidie: well its another topic on our long talk list but I will tell you that mom knows what I think of don  
Jude laughs: that's why you are my favorite sister

Saidie: you say that, but when I want to borrow your boots you will say otherwise

Jude: duh

Saidie rolls her eyes

Jude: I know you just rolled your eyes

Saidie: I did nothing of the sort

Jude: whatever Sades

Saidie: have you missed me

Jude: maybe..just a little

Saidie: yeah well I 'maybe just a little' missed you too

Jude laughs: I know we fight a lot but you are my sister…and being with Tommy and Sarah has made me like you a lot more

Saidie laughs: are they that bad

Jude: worse. They should have their own show

Saidie: that funny?  
Jude: yeah

Saidie laughs into the phone.

Jude: so what are the other topics of our long talk?

Saidie: well I have moved out…

Jude: what! Saidie!

Saidie: hey you can move in with me

Jude: you just moved out without telling me?

Saidie: hey I tried to. The day I moved I called you  
Jude: okay good point

Saidie: and Kwest lives in the same apartment building

Jude: oh god. Im not moving in with you

Saidie laughs: shut up

Jude: what else?

Saidie: there is a few other things that I don't want to tell you over the phone

Jude: that serious?

Saidie: yeah and I don't want you to throw your phone  
Jude sighs: is there any good news?

Saidie: Kwest and I are engaged

Jude: what!

Saidie laughs: I was just joking

Jude: don't scare me like that

Saidie: the thought of me getting engaged scares you?

Jude: yes and I'm sure it scares Kwest too

Saidie: ok I am really hanging up now

Jude laughs: I was just joking

Saidie: yeah

Jude: so we are going to have to have a three hour talk aren't we?

Saidie: oh yeah. And I might even break the law and buy some alcohol. she smirks but it's not like you like following the law

Jude: funny Sades

Saidie laughs: I'm just saying….

Jude: I have broken so many laws in my lifetime…and I'm barely 17

Saidie: I know. But the laws you broke were worth breaking

Jude smiles: I'll say

Saidie smiles: okay now stop thinking about your sex life

Jude: I wasn't think about my sex life

Saidie: whatever. I know that tone

Jude: shut up

Saidie: so I know Tommy got you something kinky for Christmas

Jude smiles: handcuffs

Saidie laughs: like mine?

Jude: yeah only mine are black

Saidie: nice

Jude: and a porno

Saidie laughs: typical tom quincy gift

Jude laughs: yeah

Jude looks down and sees Marie dressed and smiling at her. she raises her arms in the air, telling Jude she wanted to be lifted up on the bed. Jude smiles and picks her up and puts her on the bed

Jude: want to watch a movie?

Marie smiles and nods

Saidie: what are you talking about?

Jude: oh I was talking to Marie. Sorry

Saidie: no problem

Jude: so I'm going to call you back later

Saidie: you have to get dressed?

Jude: yeah

Saidie: ok but one more question

Jude: yeah?  
Saidie: was he good enough to make you happy for the rest of the day

Jude smiles widely: the rest of the week

Saidie laughs: that's all I wanted to know  
Jude laughs: bye Saidie

Saidie: bye Jude

Jude closes the phone and looks up at Tommy, who had just walked into the room wearing nothing. He was still wet from his shower

Tommy: you just now got out of the phone with Saidie?

Jude: uh…yeah…why…why don't you have a towel on

Tommy smiles: because I left it in the bathroom

Jude: but it…I mean you…and Marie

Tommy laughs: Harrison I'm going to be in here for 5 more seconds…besides its nothing you haven't seen before

He winks at her and grabs something out of his suitcase and walks out of the room. Jude smiles and fans herself lightly. She stands up and turns on the TV then grabs her clothes from her suitcase and walks out of the room.

45 minutes later………….

Sarah hears noises coming from Tommy's room. She raises her eyebrow slightly and walks towards the room. As she gets to the doorway she sees Tommy and Jude walking towards the door also

Sarah: if you two aren't in there making those noises then who is?

Tommy: I don't know I thought it was you or something

Sarah: who me and my hand?

Tommy smirks: I know how lonely you get

Sarah hits him and walks into the room. She sees Marie sitting on the bed with big eyes. Her jaw was slightly dropped. Tommy Jude and Sarah look at the TV. Their eyes get wide also

Sarah: who turned that on?

Tommy: I was in the bathroom for like the last 45 minutes

Jude hits her head: I turned the TV on but I didn't check to see what DVD was in here

Sarah: you mean you two sat here and let her watch this porno for 45 minutes!

Tommy: I was innocent

Jude: and i…I'm a blonde?  
Tommy laughs

Sarah: that excuse isn't going to work this time

Tommy: she is going to need so many years of therapy

Jude mumbles: tell me about it

Tommy shakes his head as he walks over to the TV and turns off the DVD player. Marie looks at him

Tommy: want to watch a cartoon?

Marie nods her head. Tommy smiles and puts in one of the DVDs they had rented the night before. They all walk out of the room and leave Marie to watch the cartoon

Sarah: she is scarred for life

Tommy: no she isn't. I mean she might need counseling

Jude: many years

Tommy: she is not scarred for life

Sarah: yet

Tommy: true

Sarah: are you two all ready?  
Tommy: almost. I need to do my hair

Sarah: it looks fine

Tommy: no it doesn't

Jude: you already have at least half the bottle in there

Tommy: no I don't. I just started doing my hair

Jude: and by just started you mean 10 minutes ago

Tommy: fifteen

Sarah laughs: he has always been like that though

Jude: has he?  
Sarah: when we were younger he used to use my gel

Tommy: yeah and I found out that girls gel is way stronger than guys' gel

Sarah: duh

Tommy: anyways…I'll be ready in about 15 or 20 minuets

Jude: me too  
Sarah: I guess i will try and hurry then

Tommy: yeah I think I have the whole day planned out

Sarah: and night?

Tommy: about that…..

Sarah: oh god

Tommy: yeah I need to talk to you about something

Sarah: what?

Tommy: just come with me

Sarah: well unless I can take all my hair products with me I'm not going

Tommy: fine bring it all in my bathroom

Sarah: okay

Jude: I feel left out

Tommy: sorry

Sarah: but you know I am more important

Tommy: I'm not going to agree or disagree with that

Jude: you know I'm going to make a song about you two

Tommy: what's it going to be called

Jude smiles: dysfunctional family

Tommy smirks: hmm you should make a verse about your family too

Sarah laughs as Jude hits him. Tommy laughs then kisses her lightly on the lips

Tommy: I was joking

Jude: so was i

Tommy smiles at her before he goes to his bathroom

Jude: are you going to tell me what you two are going to talk about?

Sarah: it depends

Jude: depends on what?  
Sarah: if it is a surprise for you I cant tell you

Jude: will you give me a hint

Sarah: do you like the hints Tommy gives you?

Jude: no because they don't help any

Sarah laughs: then you wouldn't like mine. He taught me how to give people hints

Jude: damn

Sarah laughs: sorry  
Tommy: come one Sarah beara

Jude and Sarah look at Tommy who had reappeared

Sarah sighs: you are impatient

Tommy smirks: and your –

Sarah: careful tom tom I might just tell her what you are going to tell me

Tommy smiles and walks away

Jude laughs: you two are hilarious

Sarah: I could say the same thing about you and him

Jude: I guess

Sarah: well go finish getting ready

Jude: okay…have fun talking about me

Sarah smiles: I always do

Jude laughs and hits her. Sarah smiles and walks towards Tommy's bathroom

In Tommy's bathroom…….

Sarah: okay so what do you want

Tommy: I thought you were going to bring your stuff

Sarah: I plan to make this quick

Tommy smirks: you know the last time a girl said that to me in a bathroom I –

Sarah: don't even say it. I don't need the images

Tommy laughs: sorry

Sarah: okay back to your plan

Tommy: I love you Sarah

Sarah sighs: you want me to watch Marie

Tommy: just for like 2 or 3 hours

Sarah: when it gets dark?

Tommy: yeah

Sarah smiles: what do you have planned?

Tommy smiles: promise me you wont tell Jude

Sarah: can I give her hint?

Tommy: what kind of hint?

Sarah: the ones you taught me how to give

Tommy smiles: okay

Tommy: fine

Sarah: okay so what do you have planned?

Tommy: okay first we are going to…………………………….

Ok so there is an update for tonight. It's only 10 pages long but its better than nothing. Sorry about not posting yesterday but I had work I think I am loosing readers because only two reviewed for the last chapter. :( .Please tell me if you like it or hate it. TOMMY N Jude 4 EVER!


	88. Chapter 88

Sarah: she is going to have so much fun tonight

Tommy smiles: I know

Sarah: so we really do have a long day planned

Tommy smiles: and an even longer night

Sarah: I don't know how you two do it

Tommy smirks: would like to draw you a picture?

Sarah laughs: no that's okay

Tommy smiles: you know I'm not that good at drawing but for you I can

Sarah laughs again: no that's really okay tom tom

Tommy: okay then  
Sarah: well I'm going to go finish getting ready

Tommy: okay tell Jude that we are leaving here in 20 minutes. And tell her that I mean 20, not 25

Sarah laughs: okay

Tommy: and that goes for you too

Sarah: I'll be done in 5 minutes

Tommy rolls his eyes: I'll believe it when I see it

Sarah: okay

Tommy: I'll see you in a half hour

Sarah laughs: whatever Tommy

Tommy smiles as he watches her walk out of the room. He finishes putting gel in his hair, which takes about fifteen more minutes. He walks out of the bathroom and walks into his room to check on Marie. He smiles when he sees her sitting on the bed intrigued by the cartoon that was playing. He sits down next to her

Marie: hi Tommy  
Tommy: hey do you like this cartoon?

Marie smiles and nods her head: funny

Tommy: this used to be my favorite cartoon

Marie: you like it too?

Tommy smiles: yeah

Marie: where going?

Tommy: we are going all around paris

Marie: fun?

Tommy smiles: yeah it's going to be a lot of fun. We are going to get to see things and we are going to eat a lot of stuff

Marie smiles: eat eat

Tommy laughs: I am with three girls that love to eat

Marie: eat eat now?

Tommy: are you hungry

Marie: yes

Tommy smiles: wanna get some of Jude's pop tarts?

Marie smiles: Jude say yes?

Tommy: not exactly….

Marie gives him a questionable look

Tommy smiles: it's ok  
Marie: ok

Tommy smiles and reaches for one of Jude's bag and pulls out the box of pop tarts he had gotten her. He smiles as he opens the box and gets a bag out for Marie. He hands it to her

Marie: thank you

Tommy smiles: you're welcome but eat it fast. I don't want Jude to come in here and –

He stops talking when he sees Jude at the door

Marie: Tommy open pop tarts please

Tommy looks at Marie then looks at Jude. He does this motion a few times  
Jude: what did she say?

Tommy: nothing…

Marie: open Tommy

Jude: what does she want you to open?

Tommy smiles: you look pretty, girl  
Jude smiles: nice try

Marie hands him the bag of pop tarts. Tommy looks up at Jude and gives an innocent face

Tommy nervously: I wonder how she got these…..

Jude: oh I have a few ideas

Tommy: you know I guess she is old enough to get in your suitcase

Jude sarcastically: yeah and it is so weird that she knew what suitcase they were in

Tommy: she is just a smart kid

Jude rolls her eyes: you gave her my pop tarts

Tommy: she said she was hungry  
Jude: you could have asked me

Tommy: you would have said no

Jude: no I wouldn't of

Tommy: if I was to ask you you would say no

Jude: well that's because I don't like you

Tommy puts on a sad face

Jude smiles: I love you

Tommy smiles: just not enough to give me a pop tart

Jude laughs: exactly

Marie: please open

Tommy smiles as he opens the bag for her

Marie: thank you

Tommy: no problem

Jude: I think I want a pop tart too

Tommy with a cute face: can I have one to?

Jude looks at him and smiles: don't give me that face

Tommy continues to wear the face

Jude sighs: yes you can have one  
Tommy smiles widely: thanks but I was just seeing if you were going to say yes

Jude laughs and shakes her head as she reaches for the box of pop tarts.

Tommy: you know she is going to be just like you and Sarah, girl

Jude: she is?

Tommy: yeah she is always hungry

Jude laughs: I knew there was a reason I liked her

Tommy: yeah she is young and impressionable

Jude hits him then takes a bite out of her pop tart. Tommy laughs as he watches Marie and Jude eat. After thirty seconds Tommy looks at Jude with disbelieve

Tommy: Harrison you are already on your second pop tart

Jude: so…

Tommy: so you just opened it thirty seconds ago

Jude: so…I am hungry

Tommy: I hate to see how you eat if you ever get pregnant

Jude: please don't say that

Tommy: yeah you're right. I take it back. I don't want to jinx anything

Jude: I would cry

Tommy: I would ball

Jude laughs as she finishes her pop tart

Tommy: amazing

Jude laughs: shut up

Sarah walks into the room fully dressed with her hair done

Jude: you look pretty  
Sarah: just pretty?

Tommy: pretty overdressed

Sarah's jaw drops and she hits him

Tommy laughs: I was joking. You look nice

Sarah: so I look pretty and nice…I'm going to change

Jude laughs: you look great

Sarah smiles: thank you

Jude: no problem. At least you got a compliment she looks at Tommy

Tommy: you look pretty

Jude: just pretty

Tommy sighs: why are girls unhappy with pretty

Jude: you know how long we take in the bathroom getting ready. It's not a compliment when a guy says you look just pretty  
Tommy: too bad you do just look pretty

Jude's jaw drops as she hits him hard on the arm

Tommy laughs: I was kidding girl. You look hot, sexy, gorgeous, and pretty all in one

Jude smiles wide: you think?

Tommy smiles: I know

Jude smiles and raises her eyebrow slightly as she pulls him into a kiss

Sarah: Marie

They break away quickly. Tommy licks his lips then looks at Marie

Tommy: ready to go Marie?

Marie: we go bye bye?

Tommy: yeah we are going to go sight seeing

Marie: fun?

Tommy: lots of fun

Marie smiles: let's go bye bye

Tommy smiles: you heard her girls

Sarah: well I am ready  
Tommy: and on time

Sarah: I know. I just had to prove you wrong

Jude: well _I'm_ always on time

Tommy rolls his eyes and picks up Marie  
Sarah: you're not going to say anything?  
Tommy: nope

Jude: that's a first

Tommy smiles: that just shows how much I love you girl

Jude smiles: I love you too

Sarah: not that this moment isn't touching, but can we please go

Marie: let's go bye bye!

Tommy: alright alright turns to Jude we will have our moments tonight he smiles

Jude smiles: I'm looking forward to it quincy

Tommy smiles: good

Sarah: can we go now

Tommy sighs: yes

Sarah excitedly: good

Jude: are you driving

Tommy: yeah

Jude: okay  
Tommy: okay? You aren't going to try and talk me into letting you drive?

Jude: nope

Tommy: why not?

Jude: well you do know paris better than me

Tommy: and….

Sarah: and she really wants her some-what surprise tonight

Jude smiles: exactly

Tommy: you know I am starting to think that you only want me for my money and surprises

Jude: well you do know me better than anyone

Tommy laughs: let's go girl

Jude: right behind you

Sarah: finally

Tommy: just go

Sarah smiles as they leave the hotel.

In the car…….

Tommy: Marie do you have to go to the bathroom

Marie: no

Tommy: do you two need to go to the bathroom

Sarah: Tommy we are big girls, we know when we have to go to the bathroom  
Tommy: I'm just saying. You know we have a long day ahead of us

Sarah: I know

Jude: and I think I know

Tommy: okay

Sarah: let's go

Tommy: I'm in the car with three girls who love to eat, one girl who loves to sing, and an ADHD girl

Sarah laughs: I don't have ADHD

Tommy: whatever you say

They all laugh as he starts the car and drives off. Tommy puts in one of Jude's CDs after he gets tired of listening to French songs. They spend 20 minutes driving to their destination. They all get out the car and look at the beautiful sight before them.

Jude: wow

Tommy smiles: welcome to the Lorie Valley Castles

Jude: Castles? As in plural

Sarah smiles: yep. Three of them

Jude: wow

Marie: pretty

Tommy laughs: wait till you get inside

Jude smiles as Tommy grabs her hand and walks her inside the valley. Jude's jaw drops as she looks at the castles and the beautiful water surrounding them. Tommy smiles when he sees her reaction

Jude: and here I thought your house was big

Tommy laughs: I told you it wasn't all that big

Sarah: compared to a castle

Tommy: true

Sarah: this is so much prettier than what I remember

Tommy: Harrison here we have the Chambord

Jude: I'm just going to pretend like I know what that means

Tommy laughs: I don't even know what it means. I just know the name of the castle

Sarah laughs and rolls her eyes

Jude: that's sad

Tommy: anyways…manly kings lived here

Jude: so this is really old  
Tommy: yeah

Sarah: wasn't it built in like 1519 or something like that?

Tommy: you're talking to the dummy who dropped out of school in the 7th grade  
Sarah: yeah you're right

Tommy laughs: anyways…the next castle is a little further down

Jude: is it just as big as this?

Sarah: yep

Tommy smiles: you like big things girl

Sarah shakes her head and grabs Marie's hand

Jude: we really should stop talking like that in front of her

Tommy: I know but its so…he smiles hard

Jude smiles and rolls her eyes. Tommy laughs as he grabs her hand and starts to walk in the direction of the next castle. Once they arrive there they see Sarah and Marie starting and smiling at the castle

Tommy: and here is the Amboise or The cradle of the Renaissance

Jude: wow

Sarah: I know. It's huge

Tommy smiles: that's what all the girls say

Sarah: they must have had a magnifying glass up to it

Jude tries to stifle her laugh

Tommy: hey you are supposed to defend us  
Jude: us?

Tommy looks down

Jude: ooohh

Tommy laughs and shakes his head  
Sarah: anyways….are you going to tell her any important stuff about this castle

Tommy: uh yeah…people lived in it

Sarah and Jude laugh

Tommy: but seriously just kings and important people lived here

Jude: it's still pretty  
Tommy: I know

Sarah: the last castle is all the way up there

Jude: all the way? As in a long walk?

Tommy: half a mile

Sarah: cant we just get a telescope?

Jude laughs: exactly

Tommy: you two are lazy

Jude: no we're not

Tommy: whatever

Jude smiles at him

Tommy: if you want a piggy back ride I'll give you one

Jude smiles widely as she jumps on Tommy's back. He runs the whole half mile up the walk way. By they time they reach the next castle Tommy is panting and out of breath

Tommy: girl you are heavy

Jude laughs as she gets off of his back

Tommy: whew

Jude: I'm not that heavy

Tommy: yeah you are

Jude: you were running though

Tommy: true

By the time Tommy catches his breath Marie and Sarah walk up  
Sarah: you know you used to run faster

Tommy: I used to run without 200 pounds of extra weight on my back

Jude's jaw drops and she hits him

Jude: I do not weigh 200 pounds

Tommy: it felt like it

Jude hits him again

Tommy laughs: I was joking

Jude: good

Tommy: anyways…here is a castle you two will like

Jude: why?

Tommy: its called Chenonceau

Jude: okay….  
Tommy laughs: in other words….The ladies castle

Jude: oh…you know I think this is my favorite castle

Sarah smiles: mine too

Tommy: I like the king's castle

Jude: you would

Marie: bathroom

Tommy sighs: you have to go to the bathroom?

Marie: yes

Tommy: Marie I asked you before we left

Marie: I sorry

Tommy sighs: I guess we can go inside the castle and use the bathroom

Sarah: you realize that's against the law

Tommy smiles: not when your Tom Quincy  
Sarah: okay if you get caught I'm not going to defend you

Tommy: okay. turns to Jude do you want to see the inside?

Jude: sure

Tommy: let's go

Sarah: I'll just stay out here and keep a look out

Tommy mocks: I thought you weren't going to defend me

Sarah smiles: you are my only brother…I cant have you going to jail

Tommy rolls his eyes and smiles. they walk towards the castle. Once they get to the door they find out its locked

Tommy: um we have a problem

Marie: Tommy…bathroom

Tommy: I know Marie. Just wait a second

Marie: ok

Tommy pulls out one of his credit cars and tries to get the door unlocked

Jude: what are you doing?

Tommy: opening the door

Jude: the illegal way

Tommy grunts and finally gets the door open

Jude: do I even want to know?

Tommy: lets just say I was a borderline juvenile delinquent

Jude: I see

They both laugh as they step inside the castle. Jude's jaw drops and her eyes get wide as she looks around

Jude: wow

Tommy: do you have any other words in your vocabulary

Jude: yeah but…

Tommy: its amazing he smirks and big

Jude smiles and hits him on the arm. Tommy smiles and starts to walk down a hallway, in search for a bathroom. After walking all the way down the hall he sees a bathroom

Tommy: okay here you go

Marie: you going to be here?

Tommy: yeah I'll wait out here

Marie: okay

She walks into the bathroom. Tommy smiles and turns to look at Jude.

Tommy: so do you like paris so far

Jude: I want to move here

Tommy smiles: you haven't seen anything yet

Jude: I haven't?

Tommy: hell no. it's not even night time

Jude: and I still need to get my surprise

Tommy smiles: that's right

Jude: am I going to like it?  
Tommy: I hope

Jude: I know

Tommy smiles and pushes Jude against the wall a little bit. He smiles as he puts his lips on hers. When they break away Tommy licks his lips and smiles at her

Tommy: you wanna know what fantasy I have never been able to live out?

Jude: what?

Tommy: …………

I know this update isn't that long but I just got done working 10 hours. I'm really tired. This is all I could get out. I am almost falling asleep at the computer. I'm sorry if I have a lot of spelling errors. I figured I would get my sleep tonight that way I will be prepared for tomorrow's post a thon. Yes I am still going to have it. Lol. Just right now I need sleep. Many many hours of sleep. I'm sorry again about it being so short. But it's better than nothing, right? Okay please tell me if you like it or hate it.


	89. Chapter 89

Tommy: to have sex in a castle with my underage girlfriend

Jude laughs: is this a new fantasy

Tommy: not really. I've had it for at least 3 years  
Jude: hmm so in other words you have fantasized about me being your girlfriend for three years?

Tommy: that surprises you?

Jude smiles: no not really

Tommy smiles: so do you want to help me live out my fantasy

Jude: did you forget that your "child" is in the bathroom

Tommy: just answer the question

Jude smiles: maybe..possibly

Tommy: okay then

Jude: maybe, possibly what..

Tommy smiles: one second

He turns around and walks down the hallway. when he gets to a place where he is sure Jude cant hear him he pulls out his cell phone and presses "3" on his keypad. The phone dials Sarah's number

Sarah: what?

Tommy: can you do me another favor

Sarah sighs: as if watching your 3 year old kid tonight and being look-out isn't enough

Tommy: please Sarah beara

Sarah: it's something for Jude isn't it

Tommy: yeah….  
Sarah: what is it this time

Tommy: can you watch Marie for us for…20 minutes

Sarah: why?

Tommy: because…I want to…show Jude all the rooms in the castle

Sarah: that's going to take longer than 20 minutes…and why cant Marie go

Tommy: it'll be a fast tour of the rooms and I don't want Marie to go because she might slow down the tour

Sarah: so where am I supposed to take her

Tommy: back to the car or something

Sarah sighs: you are so lucky I'm a nice, caring sister

Tommy: and I'll always love you

Sarah: whatever

Tommy laughs: I will. I'm about to bring Marie outside

Sarah: okay, but just remember one thing

Tommy: what is that

Sarah: one of these days when I need a hundred dollars or something you have to give it to me

Tommy: I'm in a hundred dollars worth of debt with you?

Sarah: more

Tommy laughs: fine

Sarah: one more thing I just thought of

Tommy getting impatient: what

Sarah: if I'm taking Marie back to the car who is going to watch out for security

Tommy: I don't know. I'll just pray we wont get caught

Sarah: better pray pretty hard

Tommy: I will. Now bye

Sarah: bye

Tommy hangs up the phone and walks back down the hall, where he sees Jude kneeling down to tie Marie's shoes.

Tommy smiles: Marie do you want to go with Auntie Sarah for a while

Marie: where you going

Tommy: I have to…show Jude the rooms of the castle

Marie: I go to

Tommy: but if you go with Auntie Sarah she will buy you ice cream

Marie: eat eat ice cream?

Tommy smiles: yeah

Marie: okay

Jude: Tommy what are you –

Tommy: hey I have had that fantasy almost every night since I met you…and now that I have an opportunity to live it out I am going to take advantage of it

Jude laughs: you are hopeless

Tommy smirks: I'll take care of you later…ready to go Marie?

Marie nods and smiles. Tommy smiles back and grabs her hand as he leads her down the hallway. when they get to the front room he opens the big doors and leads her outside where they see Sarah standing with her arms crossed. Tommy smiles at her

Tommy: thank you

Sarah: whatever…just remember you owe me…a lot

Tommy: I will forever be in debt to you

Sarah: I'm going to make sure you remember saying those words

Tommy laughs and shakes his head as he walks back into the castle. He walks down the hallway and finds Jude looking at the pictures on the wall

Jude: do you know who these people are?

Tommy: some dead rich guys….the bedrooms are this way

Jude laughs as Tommy drags her towards the directions of the bedrooms

Tommy: pick a room any room

Jude: I don't know

Tommy: Jude now is not the time for 'I don't knows'

Jude pointing: how about this one

Tommy: fine

He smiles as they walk into one of the huge bedrooms. The one Jude had chosen had red walls. She looked at the bed and seen that it had brass bed poles and old looking sheets and comforter.

Jude: big bed

Tommy: uh huh

He smiles and grabs Jude by the waist and pulls her into a deep kiss. Jude puts her arms around his neck and lets him lead her to the bed. Once she feels the bed on the back of her legs she slowly starts to sit down, Tommy getting on top of her. He breaks away from the kiss and starts to kiss her neck. Jude closes her eyes and runs her fingers threw Tommy's hair. He slowly starts to remove her shirt; she does the same to him. Once they are fully undressed Tommy looks down at Jude and smiles. He reaches into his pants pocket and grabs something out. He gets off of Jude and slips the condom on himself.  
Jude: what are you doing

Tommy smirks: this circular thing is called a condom  
Jude: ha ha. I mean why did you get off of me

Tommy smiles: I forgot to tell you one thing  
Jude: what

Tommy: in my fantasy you are on top

Jude smiles: oh really

Tommy smiles and nods his head, giving her a cute look. Jude smiles and rolls her eyes and climbs on top of Tommy, straddling him. Tommy smiles and lets his hands roam her body as he starts to live out his fantasy………………

25 minutes later…………

Tommy lets his head fall on the bed. He sighs in contentment and keeps his eyes closed. Jude smiles and looks down at him, before she leans down and rests her head on his chest. She listens to his heartbeat turn back to normal. He runs his fingers through her hair. After a few minutes Jude raises her head looks down at Tommy

Jude: was it everything you imagined

Tommy opens his eyes and smiles: much better

Jude smiles widely and leans down to kiss him. Tommy moans and flips her over, so that he was on top. They have a short make out session that gets interrupted by his phone ringing. He breaks away from the kiss and reaches into his jeans pocket and pulls out his phone  
Tommy: hello

Sarah: you know it has been damn near a half hour

Tommy: sorry  
Sarah: sorry? Do you know how cold it is out here

Tommy: why didn't you just get in the car

Sarah: you didn't give me the car keys

Tommy: sorry

Sarah: yeah and another thing…why would you promise her ice cream  
Tommy: I don't know

Sarah: it's winter time Tommy

Tommy: sorry…again

Sarah: whatever are you done with giving her the tour

Tommy smiles: yeah we are on our way  
Sarah: good because there is one more thing I need to tell you  
Tommy: what

Sarah: I saw a guy heading in the valley a few minutes ag—

Tommy stops listening to her when he hears the front door to the castle open

Jude: what was that

Tommy: got to go

Jude and Tommy quickly put on their clothes. By the time they are fully dressed they hear footsteps coming down the hall. Tommy taps his forehead a few times then looks out the door. He doesn't see anyone yet but he can still hear the footsteps

Tommy: follow me

Jude: okay  
Tommy quickly grabs her hand and leads her out of the room and down the hall. They see stairs at the end of the hall. Tommy quickly walks up the stairs, leading to the second floor. When they reach the second floor Tommy walks into the third room on the right. He walks over to the window and rises it up

Jude: what are you doing  
Tommy: what does it look like I'm doing

Jude: quincy please tell me you are not about to jump out the window

Tommy: got any better ideas?

Jude: we are not on the first floor though

Tommy: so it's not that long a fall

Jude: but –

She stops when she hears footsteps on the stairs

Tommy: hurry up girl

Jude: I don't like jumping out of windows

Tommy: fine I will go first, then when you jump I will be there to catch you

Jude: I don't know if I trust you….

Tommy: Harrison we don't have that much time

Jude: fine

Tommy nods and jumps out the window, landing soundlessly on the ground. He looks up at the window he just jumped from and signals for Jude to jump. Jude takes a deep breath and stands on the window sill for a few seconds before she finally jumps. Tommy catches her, then looses his balance and falls. He hits the ground hard

Tommy groans: you have to get off me girl

Jude laughs: sorry

She stands up then stretches her hand out, to help Tommy get up. Tommy grabs her hand and stands up.

Jude smiles: thanks for breaking my fall

Tommy mumbles: no problem

Jude laughs: sorry

Tommy: I'm the one who said I would catch you

Jude: yeah you are

Tommy looks up and sees a guy in the room where they just jumped from. He quickly grabs Jude's hand and starts to run full speed towards the path.

10 minutes later…………..

Tommy and Jude make it to the car, where they see Sarah and Marie sitting on the hood of the car

Sarah laughs: looks like you two got some exercise

Tommy pants: you…are…lucky…I'm…out…of…breathe

Sarah laughs again: almost got caught?

Jude nods as she puts her hands on her knees and tries to catch her breath

Sarah: I tried to warn you

Tommy: I think you were about five minutes late  
Sarah laughs: sorry

Tommy: yeah

Once Jude finally catches her breathe they all get in the car.

Sarah: can you turn the heater on high

Tommy: you are cold

Sarah: uh hello me and Marie had to stand out in the cold for over a half hour. We didn't just get done running a mile

Tommy: yeah and by the way girl, you are a pretty fast runner

Jude: no I'm not. I had you holding my hand, dragging me the whole way

Tommy laughs: that is true  
Sarah: heat

Tommy: fine turns to Marie cold Marie?

Marie nods. He hears her teeth chattering as he turns on the heat as high as it could go.

Sarah: where to now

Tommy: Notre Dame

Sarah: it's been forever since I've been there

Tommy: I know

Jude: is it pretty

Sarah: gorgeous

Tommy: yeah it's cool

Sarah laughs: very descriptive there

Tommy: well I'm not going to call a building gorgeous or beautiful

Sarah: at east I know you're not gay

Tommy: was there ever any doubt

Sarah: well….  
Tommy glares at her through his rearview mirror

Sarah laughs: I was kidding! You have had sex with most of Canada, and paris. I know you aren't gay

Tommy: good

Jude: well I had my doubts when I first met you

Tommy looks at her

Jude laughs: I'm kidding. When I first met you I thought you was a playboy

Tommy: and now….

Jude: I think that you still were

Tommy laughs: but that's past tense

Sarah: yeah she got you out of your playboy stage  
Tommy: and I love you for it

Jude smiles at him. Tommy smiles and glances at her

Sarah: what did you two really do when Marie and I left

Tommy and Jude: nothing

Sarah rolls her eyes: you two are terrible liars

Tommy: I'm not

Sarah: bull

Jude: we can honestly say that we…toured the rooms of the castle

Sarah stays quiet for a moment then her eyes light up. She starts to smile

Tommy: why are you smiling

She takes off her seatbelt and gets in between the two front seats

Sarah: you told her about the fantasy didn't you?

Tommy smiles: no…

Sarah: whatever you did. Then you two told Marie to go with me so that you could live it out

Jude: in my defense I would like to say that I had nothing to do with it

Tommy: whatever, you said that you would help me live it out

Sarah smiles: did you

Jude looks out the window: possibly

Tommy chuckles and Sarah smiles

Jude: but he was the one who got rid of Marie

Marie: what

Tommy: nothing

Marie: her said my name

Tommy: she was telling a story

Marie: okay

Sarah: you both are to blame

Tommy: oh well…I still got to live out my fantasy

Jude: you told her about it

Tommy: I might have mentioned it….

Sarah laughs: yeah when I asked him about his new client three years ago he told me about this dream he had had

Jude: oh really?

Sarah: yeah he said he had it the night before your 16th birthday

Tommy: okay so who wants to stop to get something to eat

Jude: oh no quincy this is too good…you have fantasized about me since I was 15

Tommy: I told you that

Jude: I know but I didn't believe you  
Sarah: well now you can

Tommy: yeah

Jude: what did he say

Tommy looks at her through the rearview mirror again. Sarah smiles

Sarah: I cant really remember

Jude: yes you can, you just don't want to tell me

Sarah: well the look that she is giving me right now is scaring me

Jude laughs: you are saying that you are scared of your brother

Sarah: no I just don't want him to forget the fact that he owes me

Tommy: my debt just keeps getting bigger and bigger

Sarah: I know

Jude: debt?

Sarah: yeah I am –

Tommy: going to shut up

Sarah: right

Jude: no what were you going to say

Sarah: something about your surprise tonight

Jude smiles: feel free to continue

Sarah: nope

Jude: and here I thought we were friends

Sarah laughs: we are I just want you to be surprised

Tommy: which you will be

Jude: what if I was to tell you I don't like surprises

Tommy smirks: then I would tell you to get over it

Jude smiles and hits him

Tommy: we are here  
Jude looks out the window: wow………………..

Ok here update number one for today. Sorry about not having the post a thon yesterday but I got called in for work. So much for my many hours of sleep…anyways there are many more updates to come. Thanks for reading…even though I have lost a lot of readers :( please tell me if you like it or hate it.


	90. Chapter 90

Sarah: its gorgeous isn't it?

Jude: beautiful  
Tommy: I still say it looks cool

Jude and Sarah both laugh as they get out of the car. Tommy goes into the back seat and gets Marie out of her car seat. He locks the door and points to the building that Jude and Sarah were looking at

Marie: pretty

Jude laughs: see even she knows its pretty

Tommy: I guess its pretty, but pretty is not something guys use to describe buildings

Sarah: he has a point there

Jude: I guess…why did you park so far away

Tommy: I wanted you to see the river

Jude: its turns to Tommy and smirks beautiful

Tommy laughs: yeah it's cool

Sarah laughs: this is La Seine

Jude: do you guys want me to pretend like I know what that means?

Tommy laughs: its just the name of the river

Jude: okay

Tommy: since you don't want to walk over there, I guess we can drive over there

Jude: or I could drive over there

Tommy: uh..i don't think that is a good idea

Jude: please

Tommy: will you promise me you wont crash into anything…or anyone

Jude laughs: yes I promise

Sarah: Tommy you bought her a car for Christmas…you have to trust her

Tommy: I know…I just get nervous

Jude: I have gotten better

Tommy: I know…sighs fine

He hands her the keys to the car. He adjusts Marie in his arm and starts to walk down the street.

Jude: what are you doing

Tommy turns around and smiles: I'm not too lazy to walk…unlike you

Sarah laughs: that's just his way of saying he has to keep his body in shape for you

Tommy smiles: that too

Jude: but why take Marie with you…it's cold

Tommy: she isn't going to go with you two

Sarah: Marie want to go with us?

Marie: I go with Tommy

Tommy laughs: told you

Jude: fine…have fun walking  
Tommy smiles: I will

Sarah and Jude laughs as they get in the car. Tommy looks at Marie

Tommy: wanna run?

Marie: you carry me?

Tommy: while I run?

Marie: yeah

Tommy: I guess…

He smiles at her then starts to run as fast as he can down the street. Marie giggles as she bounces up and down in his arms. Tommy smiles as he continues to run towards the Notre Dame

15 minutes later…..

Tommy stops in front of the building. He puts Marie down and puts his hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath.

Marie giggles: Tommy fast runner

Tommy: you…think

Marie: yeah

Tommy smiles and stands up, still breathing hard

Sarah: I guess you aren't getting old after all

Tommy turns around and sees Sarah and Jude smiling at him

Jude: that was pretty fast quincy

Tommy: it took 15 minutes

Jude: you ran from motions to her far left all the way over there

Sarah: with a three year old in your arms

Tommy smiles: you think that was fast?

Jude: faster than what I can run

Sarah: he ran faster than both of us put together

Tommy: it felt good to exercise

Jude smiles: and it feels good to look at you all sweaty right now

Tommy laughs and wipes some of the sweat from his forehead

Sarah: I wish I could say the feeling is mutual

Jude laughs

Tommy: anyways…here is the Notre Dame…up close

Sarah: you guys planning on having sex in here too?

Tommy: the thought never crossed my mind…until now

Sarah laughs and shakes her head

Jude: any great information about this building?

Tommy: uh yeah…it's very old  
Jude laughs: that's great to know quincy

Tommy laughs: hey I don't know much about the buildings of paris, I just know how to find them

Sarah: same here

Tommy: wanna go inside?

Jude: yeah

Tommy: let's go

Jude smiles as they enter the building

Inside the Notre Dame………

Jude: wow this is really pretty

Tommy: once you've seen it a couple hundred times it looses its prettiness

Jude laughs: you have been here that many times

Sarah: mom and dad used to take us here a thousand times

Tommy: and I hated every time

Sarah: ditto

Jude: why?

Tommy: when you are 6 and 7 looking at a big building isn't all that cool

Sarah: the only thing that kept my interest was the different color windows and the pictures on them

Tommy: same here

Jude: why did your parents take you here so much

Tommy: because they were crazy and liked to ruin or lives

Sarah laughs: no because they found this place peaceful

Tommy mumbles: I still say it was to ruin our lives

Sarah laughs again

Marie: look

She points to the windows.

Tommy: yeah do you like the pictures on them

Marie nods: pretty

Tommy: I know I think I have all these windows memorized

Jude: you used to daydream that much?

Tommy: yeah but back then it was just about cars

Sarah laughs: yeah then you hit puberty and you started to think about girls on top of the cars

Tommy smiles: still do

Jude hits him  
Tommy: hey you are the girl on top of the car

Jude laughs: is that supposed to make me feel better?

Tommy: yeah

Jude: try harder

Tommy smirks: to make you feel better?

Sarah: here we go again  
Tommy laughs: I was just asking a question

Sarah: that was going to lead to a conversation that not all ears in this building can or should hear

Tommy sighs: anyways…are you guys done looking here?

Sarah: just a few more moments…you haven't even completely showed her around

Tommy: what's more to show

Sarah: the back rooms

Tommy smirks: you mean you actually trust us to go in a back room?

Sarah: yes since I will be there with you

Tommy laughs: lets go

20 minutes later………….

Tommy: you know this place is a lot more fun when Ma mere and Dad aren't here

Sarah laughs: I was just thinking the same thing

Jude laughs: you two are horrible

Tommy: just speaking the truth, Harrison

Jude: whatever

Tommy: even though it has been fun, I am ready to leave

Sarah: me too

Tommy: this is going to be a stupid question but, are you two hungry?

Sarah and Jude: nope

Tommy: fine then when we get to the bakery I wont have to buy you two anything

Jude and Sarah look at each other

Sarah: smart ass

Tommy laughs: you two were being smart asses first

Jude: well that's because you always say we are hungry

Tommy: that's because you always are

Sarah: he's got a point there

Jude: whose side are you on

Sarah: I cant decide

Tommy smirks: I noticed

Sarah: just for that comment, I'm on Jude's side

Tommy smiles: great then have her pay you a hundred dollars

Sarah: did I say I was on Jude's side…I meant to say I was on your side

Tommy: too late now…looks down at Marie lets go get something to eat

Marie: eat eat

Tommy: yep and you get to get a lot of food since Jude and Sarah aren't eating

Sarah and Jude: hey

Tommy: well you two said you weren't hungry  
Sarah: we were being sarcastic

Tommy: too bad

Jude: quincy

Tommy laughs: now I was being sarcastic

Sarah: you cant be sarcastic when it comes to girls and their food

Tommy: especially when the girl is you turns to Jude and you

Jude: funny quincy. You are lucky you are buying lunch

Tommy laughs and puts his arm around Jude's shoulder as they walk out of the building. When they get to the car Jude walks to the drivers side of the car  
Tommy: you don't know where you are going girl  
Jude: that's right

Tommy: how did she do?  
Sarah: when she drove here?

Tommy: yeah

Sarah: she did pretty good. I mean the way you were talking I thought she was going to be driving on the sidewalks

Tommy smirks: she used to

Jude: I was just beginning

Tommy: you were 17

Jude: yeah but I still didn't have my license yet

Tommy mumbles: I wonder why

Jude hits him: when we get home, I'm not letting you ride in my car

Tommy smirks: when we get home my car is the only car you need to be riding

Jude smiles at him and is about to say something when Sarah cuts in

Sarah: please just leave it there Jude

Jude laughs: can I at least whisper it in his ear

Sarah: fine. I'll just put Marie in the car

Tommy tosses her the keys then smiles at Jude

Tommy: now what were you going to say

Jude smiles: I was going to say that as long as I get practice driving I am happy

Tommy smiles: when we get back in Canada we are going straight to my house

Jude laughs: fine

Tommy smiles and opens the door for her. Jude smiles and gets inside the car. He walks around to the drivers side of the car and gets in

Sarah: so which restaurant are we going to

Tommy: Bechu Bakery

Sarah: mmmm

Jude: bakery

Tommy: yeah it's my favorite bakery in paris

Jude: I guess I will have to trust you

Tommy: don't sound too enthusiastic about that

Jude laughs: I wont

Tommy smiles at her as he starts the car and starts to drive toward the bakery.

During the ride……..

Tommy: it's been at least 8 years since I have been to Bechu

Sarah: yeah why did you stop coming

Tommy: I cant really remember

Sarah: you just stopped going one day

Tommy: i really don't know why

Sarah: me neither

Jude: how can you know remember

Tommy: I have a bad memory

Sarah: no you have a selective memory

Tommy laughs: what

Sarah: you remember what you want to remember

Tommy: that's not true

Sarah: what was Portia wearing the night you met

Tommy: a short short red skirt and black high heels with a black sleeveless dress shirt

Sarah: see

Tommy: what it was easy to remember

Sarah: Tommy you met her at one of darius' parties

Tommy: so…

Sarah: at a dark club

Tommy: oh…well that just means that it was an important night

Sarah: what was I wearing

Tommy: I don't know

Sarah: see

Tommy: that doesn't mean anything….

Sarah: what was Jude wearing the first time you met her

Tommy: ripped jeans and a black tank top

Sarah: you remember that and it was three years ago

Tommy: so I haven't been to the bakery in eight

Sarah: okay what was the song playing on the radio when you found out Nicole had a crush on you

Tommy: Chansons D'amour

Sarah: Tommy that was 10 years ago

Tommy: that just means that I liked that song  
Sarah laughs: whatever. You just have a selective memory

Jude: what was the first song I worked on with you

Tommy: 24 hours

Sarah: how long ago was that

Tommy: three years ago

Sarah: see

Tommy sighs: fine. Maybe I have a selective memory

Sarah: okay then

Tommy: I just wish I could remember why I stopped going here

Sarah: you will remember some day

Tommy: probably

Sarah and Jude laugh.

20 minutes later…………

He pulls up in front of the small bakery. He gets into the backseat and gets Marie out of the car. When they walk into the bakery their noses are immediately filled with smells of fresh baked bread

Jude: are you going to order for me?

Tommy smiles: yeah

Jude smiles: thank you

Tommy smiles then turns around and looks at the girl behind the counter. He smile fades and he blinks a couple times.

: lil Tommy q

Tommy: ……………………..

There is update number two of the post a thon. Another one is coming…….


	91. Chapter 91

Tommy: Amy….when did you start working here

Amy: you actually remember my name

Sarah coldly: its on your name tag

Amy: Sarah…

Sarah: Amy….

Amy: good to see you

Sarah: I wish I could say the feeling is mutual

Amy: anyways Tommy how have you been

Tommy: I have been good

Amy: that's good. I haven't seen your pictures in the tabloids as much lately

Tommy: that's because I have a girlfriend

Amy laughs: lil Tommy q can never settle down

Sarah: oh but he has

Amy: you mean you don't even look at other girls any more?

Sarah: that's exactly what he means and feel free to stop flirting with him

Amy: why its not like his girlfriend is here

Tommy: actually he puts his arm around Jude she is here

Amy: oh…snotty hi

Jude: hi

Amy: no offense but aren't you a little too young for him

Tommy: I seem to remember you being underage when you were trying to date me

Sarah: more like seduce you

Amy: and I seem to remember you falling for it

Tommy: we all make mistakes

Amy: I guess you are making another one

Sarah: why don't you go –

Tommy: Sarah can you go get us a table

Sarah glares at Amy then looks at Tommy: fine

Tommy: Jude want to go with her?

Jude looks at Tommy: fine

He waits until they are at the back of the restaurant before he starts to speak again

Tommy: listen what we had back then its over

Amy: aww I never thought I see the day where lil Tommy q would be whipped by a girl

Tommy: I go by Tommy now

Amy: what's wrong, don't want to be remember your past

Tommy: something like that

Amy gets close to his face: too bad…I am your past…and possibly your future. Why date a kid when you can have a woman

Tommy gets close to her face also: I find it sad that the 'kid' acts more mature than the 'woman'

He smirks as he pulls his face back

Amy sighs: well I'll just let you make a mistake, but the next time you are in paris…call me

Tommy: the next time I'm in paris I will probably be with her

Amy: probably?

Tommy: no I will be with her

Amy: Tommy who are trying to fool. You have been with every girl in paris and italy at least once. You hooked up with me more than a dozen times so I must have done something good

Tommy: you know what you did good

Amy: I know. And I kept you cheating on your girlfriends…every one you had  
Tommy: that was back then. I have matured

Amy at him up and down: in a sense you have probably matured in certain areas but I know you are the same lil Tommy q

Tommy looks at her for a moment then smiles: you know you are right….what are you doing later

Amy smiles: I get off at 7  
Tommy: I'll be here to pick you up

Amy: what are we going to do

Tommy: the usual

Amy: back at my house?  
Tommy smiles: where else  
Amy smiles: do you remember my address

Tommy: some things I never forget Amy

Amy smiles again: good. I'll see you at 7

Tommy: okay but can I order now

Amy: of course

Tommy: three slices of the cinnamon Bento

Amy: anything else?

Tommy: yeah and a couple slices of ciabatta and two slices of French toast

Amy: anything else

Tommy: just water to go around

Amy: okay  
Tommy smiles as he pays her

Amy: I'll see you at 7

Tommy smiles: sharp

Amy: au revoir

Tommy: au revoir Amy

He smiles as he walks to the booth Sarah and Jude had chosen. He sits down next to Jude and smiles at her as he puts his arm around her shoulders

Sarah: please tell me I did not just hear that bi—

Tommy: Sarah

She glances at Marie  
Sarah: sorry…please don't tell me I did not just hear that 'woman' just say she was going to see you at 7

Tommy: yeah you did

Jude looks at him then removes his arm from her shoulder

Jude: what?  
Tommy laughs: I told her that I was going to pick her up from work at 7

Jude: I'm missing the funny part

Tommy: do you really think I'm going to waste my gas picking her up?

Sarah smiles slightly: so in other words…you are going to have her waiting her forever

Tommy smiles: exactly

Jude smiles widely at him: that is a very sneaky plan

Tommy: well I had to get my payback some how

Sarah: you could have just let me slap her…I would have been happy to slap her

Tommy laughs: you looked like you were about to  
Sarah: I was

Tommy: which is why I told you to pick a table

Jude: why were you two getting close to each other

Tommy: she got close to me first, then I got close to her face to say something smart eeck

Jude: which was…

Tommy: I cant remember

Sarah: there you go with that selective memory

Tommy laughs: I said something like Jude acts more mature than her

Sarah: what?  
Tommy: she said 'why date a kid when you can date a woman' and I said 'the kid acts more mature than the woman'

Sarah and Jude laugh. Marie sees them laughing so she starts to laugh

Tommy: what are you laughing at

Marie: her and you laugh

Tommy laughs: so that means you laugh too

Marie smiles: yeah

They all laugh again. Amy walks up and hands them their food

Tommy: merci

Amy smiles and winks at him. Tommy smiles back and waves at her. Amy sends a ha-ha look to Jude. Jude acts mad and hits Tommy. Amy laughs as she takes her place back behind the desk. Tommy looks away so that he could laugh. Sarah and Jude start to laugh also.

Jude: so what did you get me

Tommy: I just ordered a lot of bread

Jude: the only thing I notice is French toast

Tommy: yeah French toast, cinnamon Bento, ciabatta

Jude: can I trust you?

Tommy smiles: of course

Jude: okay

She takes a bite out of the bread and smiles

Jude: this is really good

Tommy: I told you girl

Marie: eat eat

Tommy: do you want French toast or Bento

Marie shrugs and smiles

Tommy laughs: I'll just give you one slice of each

He puts her food on her plate and slides it in front of her

Marie: thank you

Tommy: no problem

They all take a bite out of their bread

Sarah: mmm I forgot how good the food was here  
Tommy smirks: you have selective memory

Jude laughs as she takes a bite out of her food

Sarah laughs: ha ha

Tommy smiles: isn't that what you call it when a person cant remember something?  
Sarah: shut up. You have selective memory…not me

Tommy: i remember a lot of things

Sarah: who did you fight in the 7th grade

Tommy: which time?

Sarah: your last fight

Tommy: the one I got kicked out for

Sarah: yeah

Tommy: it was…somebody whose name starts with a D

Sarah laughs: david

Tommy: yeah that kid

Sarah: and what did you two fight for

Tommy: I don't know

Sarah: exactly

Tommy: but that was in the 7th grade

Sarah: so I remember things in the 7th grade  
Tommy: who was your date to your first dance

Sarah: ben stapleton

Tommy: okay…well you only remembered his name because you were obsessed with him and you wrote his name on your hand everyday

Sarah: not true. Who was the girl you took to the dance

Tommy: Sondra…something

Jude: you don't know her last name?

Tommy: I know it…I just cant remember it

Sarah laughs: at least you got the first name right

Jude: quincy if we ever break up I hope you at least remember my last name

Tommy smiles: how can I ever forget

Sarah: he can never forget you

Jude: and why do you say that

Sarah: because you are the first girl he has ever been in love with

Jude looks at Tommy, who gives her a cute look, then nods. She smiles widely and gives him a kiss on the lips

Jude: he's the first guy I have ever been in love with

Sarah: that's because he was the one who gave you your first kiss

Tommy mumbles: I wish  
Sarah: huh?

Jude: shay was the first guy to give me my first kiss

Sarah: shay as in little shay-shay?

Tommy: yep. S to the H to the A to the Y shay

Sarah: are you serious

Jude: yeah that was way back when Tommy was in denial about his feelings

Tommy: I wasn't in denial….i just didn't..realize my feelings

Jude smiles and rolls her eyes: whatever

Tommy laughs: so I was in denial…oh well

Sarah: so shay shay gave you your first kiss

Jude: yep, right before the kiss scene of my first video

Tommy in a sarcastic tone: it was just a 'first' day wasn't it

Sarah: jealous

Tommy: of shay? No

Sarah smiles: that's so cute tom tom

Tommy: what is…and don't call me tom tom in public

Sarah laughs: sorry and the fact that you are jealous because you weren't the guy to give her her first kiss

Tommy: I'm not jealous…just irritated

Sarah: why

Tommy: because I was the dummy who told her about making a kiss count

Sarah laughs: seriously?

Jude: yeah right before shay kissed me

Tommy: well at least I learned from my mistakes

Jude smiles: yeah you did

Tommy smiles then whispers in her ear: at least I got to the most important first there is to be

Jude smiles and bites her bottom lip

Sarah: I heard that

Tommy laughs: sorry  
Sarah: one of these days I'm going to teach you how to whisper

Tommy: one of these days I'm going to teach you not to listen to other people's conversations

Sarah: I wasn't listening. You just whisper really loud

Tommy laughs. They all finish eating in silence

Marie: go bye bye now?

Tommy: you're ready to go?

Marie nods: yes

Sarah: where are we going now?

Tommy: good question

Jude: how about we go to the one place I actually know about

Tommy and Sarah: the Eiffel tower

Jude smiles: exactly

Tommy: I hope you are in the mood to walk

Jude: why?

Tommy: do you know how many stairs are in the Eiffel tower?

Jude: you mean we are going to actually walk all the way up?  
Tommy: what's the point of going if you aren't going to go up it

Jude: uh just to look

Sarah: that's okay. You all can just walk up it tonight

Tommy kicks Sarah under the table

Sarah: ouch! Sorry

Jude: what?

Tommy shakes his head……..

There is the third update for today. There is still another one to come………


	92. Chapter 92

Tommy: nothing…Sarah just has a really big mouth  
Sarah: I'm really sorry

Tommy: it's okay

Jude: what did she just tell

Tommy smiles: nothing  
Jude: don't give me that quincy

Tommy: she didn't tell anything

Jude: Tommy….

Tommy smiles: nope

Jude sighs: fine I will find out eventually

Tommy: duh. You are going to find out tonight  
Sarah: and you are going to love it

Jude: I am?

Tommy: I hope

Sarah smiles: just remember we all have a early flight to catch in the morning

Tommy: we should be home by like midnight or one

Jude: midnight or one?

Tommy smiles: yeah I told you you have a long day and night ahead of you

Jude smiles: cant wait

Tommy laughs: good

Marie: bye bye now?  
Tommy: she is impatient just like you two

Jude: and that is why we love her

Tommy rolls his eyes and smiles. he stands up and lets Jude out, then grabs Marie. As they are walking out the door he sees Amy and winks at her. Amy smiles widely and waves. As they step outside Sarah and Jude start to laugh

Sarah: with any other girl I would say that is wrong but for her….

Tommy: I know

Jude: why do you guys hate her so much

Sarah: she just used Tommy for his body

Jude smirks: well then I guess you hated all of Tommy's girlfriends

Sarah laughs: no she was just different

Tommy: I actually liked her

Jude: but she was just using you

Tommy: exactly

Jude: good reason to hate her Sarah

Sarah: I know

Jude: I wanted to slap her too

Tommy smiles: two girls fighting over me…every guys dream

Jude laughs and hits him on the arm

Tommy: I was just telling the truth

Jude: quincy sometimes you cant tell the truth and still be my friend

Tommy laughs: would you rather me lie to you

Jude: no

Tommy: so make up your mind

Jude: just get in the car and drive quincy  
Tommy laughs: you bossy

Jude smiles: I know and you love me for it

Tommy smiles: more than you know

Jude smiles again as she gets into the car. Sarah follows her and Tommy puts Marie in her car seat, then he gets in the drivers seat

Tommy: okay so to the Eiffel tower we go

Jude: okay  
Sarah: okay  
Marie: go Tommy go

Tommy: I'm going

25 minuets later……………

Jude: paris is bigger than what I thought  
Tommy: that's what most people say

Jude glances out her window and looks at the tower

Tommy: please don't call it gorgeous

Jude smiles: it's beautiful

Tommy laughs: you are a smart ass

Jude: I learned from you

Tommy: I don't know what you are talking about

Jude: I'm sure you don't

Tommy smiles as he gets out of the car and picks Marie up.

Marie: wow

Tommy: see the big tower?

Marie smiles and nods: up

Tommy: you want to go up in it?  
Marie nods: yes

Tommy: Jude doesn't want to

Marie: please

Jude: that's a lot of stairs

Tommy: Sarah you show her around while I run up all these stairs

Sarah: you are going to run up all the stairs?

Tommy: yeah

Sarah: I guess today is your exercise day

Tommy: I guess so

Sarah smiles: I'm sure Jude will be more than happy to look at your body later to see if there has been any improvement

Tommy laughs as he picks Marie up

Marie: go up?

Tommy: yeah we are going up

Marie: yay

Tommy smiles as he walks towards the stairs. Once he gets to the first step he sighs then he looks at Marie

Tommy: ready?

Marie smiles: yes

Tommy: okay

He starts to run up the many stairs. Marie giggles the whole way up. Once Tommy finally gets to the top he puts Marie on the ground the stands up with hands behind his back

Tommy: I haven't exercised this much in a long time

Marie giggles: fun

Tommy: you think that was fun

Marie: bouncy

Tommy laughs: wanna see the lake?

Marie nods: yeah

Tommy smiles as he picks her up and puts her on his neck. Marie smiles she looks out at everything

Marie: wow. Pretty

Tommy: I know. It's prettier at night

Marie: night?

Tommy: yeah it lights up

Marie: pretty?

Tommy: beautiful, but don't tell Jude I said that

Marie giggles: k

Tommy: finished looking?

Marie: hold on Tommy

Tommy: okay

He waits a couple more minutes and looks out at the sight. He smiles as he looks at most of paris

Tommy: see Sarah and Jude

Marie: no

Tommy: they are all the way down their

Marie: I no see

Tommy: well we are about to go down there

Marie: okay

Tommy: run or walk?

Marie smiles: run  
Tommy smiles and rolls his eyes as he starts to run again down the stairs. When they make it down the stairs they look for Jude and Sarah he stops jogging and walks over to them

Sarah: impressive

Tommy: what was

Sarah: you made up there and back in less than 15 minutes

Tommy laughs: really

Sarah: yeah

Tommy: we spent a few minutes up there

Jude: I know. How's the sight

Tommy smirks and looks at Jude up and down: great

Jude and Sarah laugh.

Sarah: you guys want to take a picture?

Jude: yeah. You can use my phone

Sarah: okay

Jude smiles and hands Sarah her phone. Sarah flips it open

Sarah: oh my god.

She flips the phone back shut

Jude: right I forgot to tell you about my background

Sarah covers her eyes and shakes her head

Tommy: what's your background picture?

Jude: remember when I dared you to jump in the pool naked when we were in New York?

Tommy laughs: you have that as your background  
Sarah: yeah she does and now I am scarred

Jude: I'm sorry I forgot all about that  
Tommy smirks: so everytime you open your phone you see me and my naked body

Jude smiles: your naked _wet_ body  
Tommy laughs: if I was to do something like that I would get called a pervert

Jude laughs: sorry

Sarah: Jude open your phone and get it to the camera please

Jude: okay

She takes her phone back and presses the camera button then hands it back to Sarah

Sarah: okay go stand by the tower  
Tommy: okay

Once they get by the tower Tommy puts Marie on his neck again and then he puts one arm in himself on Marie's back. He puts the other arm around Jude, pulling her closer to him.

Sarah: smile

Tommy reaches down and starts to tickle Jude, which makes her laugh. Marie sees Jude and Tommy laughing so she starts to laugh. Sarah smiles as she takes the picture.

Sarah: that was such a good picture

Tommy: you think

Sarah: look for yourself

They all walk over to her and look at the phone. Tommy cant help but smile when he sees it

Jude: that is a good picture

Tommy: yeah it is

Marie: I like it

Tommy: me too  
Jude: we should ask someone to take a picture of all of us

Tommy looks around and sees an elder couple. He smiles as he grabs Jude's phone and walks over to the elder couple

Tommy: excuse me but can you take a picture of me and my friends?

The elder couple looks at him

Tommy turns back to Sarah: Sarah can you ask them in French

Sarah smiles and asks the elder couple in French. They smile and nod their head. Sarah thanks them and walks over to Tommy Jude and Marie. Sarah puts her arm around Jude and Jude puts her arm around Tommy and Sarah and Tommy puts his arm around Jude and grabs Marie's hand. They all nod to the elder couple who take the picture

Tommy: merci

He takes the phone away from them and nods as they walk away. He looks at the picture and smiles widely

Tommy: this is actually a cute picture

Jude and Sarah look at it

Sarah: this was even better than the last picture

Jude: I know

Marie: I wanna see

Tommy smiles and squats down so that Marie can see the picture

Marie: I like it too

Tommy: me too

Jude: so where to now

Tommy: I want to show you something

Jude smiles and raises her eyebrow. Sarah shakes her head and throws her head up.

Tommy laughs: and you try to accuse me of having a bad mind

Jude: I think it's because I hang around you too much

Tommy smirks: I love you to

Jude laughs as they start to walk towards the car

Sarah: I think you both have terrible minds

Tommy: you're mind is just as bad as mine…if not worse

Sarah: I resent that

Tommy: you cant

Sarah: you cant even say the word 'stroke' without your mind going to the gutter

Tommy: but stroke is a very sexual word

Sarah: okay that might be true  
Tommy: exactly

Sarah: but you cant even give Jude a massage without getting hard  
Tommy: hey that wasn't my fault. You should have heard the way she was moaning

Sarah: you need self control  
Tommy: you don't have self control either…looks at Jude or you

Jude: hey why did you have to include me

Tommy: just saying

Jude: I am a teenage girl. I have hormones you know

Tommy: that's a good point

Sarah: she is excused but you aren't

Tommy: neither are you

Jude: ok we all have a bad mind

Sarah: yeah we really shouldn't be around a three year old girl

Tommy: I know. I have been holding back so much

Sarah: you mean lately you have been holding back?  
Tommy: yeah

Sarah: then I hate to see you two when you don't hold back

Tommy smirks: well you see the clothes Jude's wearing…if I wasn't holding back she wouldn't be wearing them

Jude laughs: Tommy

Tommy: sorry but it's the truth

Sarah: and way more information than what I needed to know

Tommy: just saying

Sarah: anyways…where are we going now?

Tommy: now we are going to the fun places

Sarah: you mean we are about to show her the real paris instead of these tour sites

Tommy smiles: yep

Jude: the real paris?

Tommy: the stuff we have showed you so far is just the tour sites, but we are about to show you the fun stuff

Sarah: only not too fun because we have Marie

Tommy: I forgot about that

Jude: but it's still going to be fun?  
Sarah: hell yes. Now I am excited

Tommy laughs: you ready to see the real paris, girl?

Jude: I guess

Tommy smiles at her……………

There is the fourth update for today…I think…lol…loosing track here but there are still more updates to come…….


	93. Chapter 93

They get into the car and drive off downtown. Jude looks around at all the places they were passing. Tommy stops in front of an old looking building

Jude: where are we?

Tommy smiles: this is the place where I used to dance

Jude laughs: what?

Sarah: before BoyzAttack he used to be a breakdancer

Jude: are you serious

Tommy smiles: yep. That was another reason why darius chose me

Jude: so this used to be a club or something?

Tommy: you could say that

Jude smiles as she gets out of the car and looks at the building. Tommy picks up Marie

Sarah: it's been forever since I've been here

Tommy: I know, I wonder if it is still open

Sarah: this place could never close  
Tommy smirks: probably because it was never legally opened

Sarah laughs: that's true

Jude: you mean you guys just found a place and decided to make it into a club

Tommy smiles: something like that

Jude laughs: in other words…breaking and entering..again

Tommy: we needed a place to hangout

Sarah: exactly

Jude laughs as they step inside. Her jaw drops when she looks around

Tommy: not what you expected, girl?

Jude: no

Tommy laughs: the outside gives it false advertisement

Sarah: which is why we loved this place

Jude: people think it's just some old abandoned house

Tommy smiles: exactly

Jude: you two were sneaky when you were younger

Sarah: when we were younger? We still are

Tommy laughs: she's right

Jude: I guess

Sarah: wow this place still looks the same

Tommy: a little dustier than what I remember….

Sarah laughs: besides that

Tommy: we used to get paid so much

Jude: you guys charged people to come here

Sarah: hell yeah

Tommy: five dollars a person

Sarah: and that's a lot of money, considering we used to have at least 200 people here a night

Jude: so you have always had money

Tommy smiles: yeah, but back then I actually had to work for it

Jude: not hard  
Tommy: I did to work hard. Breakdancing gets hard after a while…you start to get dizzy

Jude laughs: you weren't worried about your hair?

Sarah: are you kidding me? Almost everytime he got off the floor he ran to the bathroom and checked his hair

Tommy: not every time

Sarah: I said almost

Tommy rolls his eyes: anyways…points to a room in there is where all the dancing used to happen

Sarah: and where you used to collect a lot of numbers

Tommy: those were the good old days

Jude looks at him

Tommy giving her an innocent look: they were. smiles now I am happy with you  
Jude: good cover up

Tommy laughs: I tried

They all laugh as they go into the room.

Tommy: this was the dance floor  
Sarah smiles: where many things took place

Jude: like…

Sarah: like right here Tommy got his first offer for a hand—

Tommy: Sarah….

She glances at Marie

Sarah: sorry

Tommy shakes his head.

Jude: on the dance floor?

Tommy: we were dancing pretty close

Sarah laughs as she walks to a corner

Sarah: and right here is where Tommy got his a boner while watching Tracy be a stripper

Tommy laughs: I remember that night

Jude smirks: selective memory  
Tommy: funny

Sarah walks by the fireplace

Sarah: and here is where Tommy undressed Stacey with his teeth

Jude: fully?

Sarah: she was in her panties by the time someone stopped him

Tommy: i was drunk

Sarah laughs: yeah were so wasted you couldn't even see what you were doing

Tommy laughs: good time

Jude: yeah I remember that time I let shay undress me

Tommy looks at her: what!

Jude: I didn't tell you about the time me and shay were at my house upstairs/

Tommy: no

Jude: we had a few drinks that night  
Tommy: and I am finding about this now!  
Sarah laughs: someone is jealous

Tommy: I just found out that my girlfriend let a kid undress her

Sarah: your girlfriend is a kid

Jude: hey

Sarah: more or less….

Jude nods her a head little  
Tommy: so she still should have told me

Jude: I didn't think it was important

Tommy: knowing who you've been with is important to me

Jude smiles: now you understand why I hate it when you tell stories about your past flings, Quincy

Tommy gets quiet.

Sarah smiles: smooth Jude

Jude smiles: I thought it was

Tommy: I see your point

Jude: good

Tommy: but in my defense, I never wanted to tell you stories

Jude: you just did

Tommy: I was reminiscing…out loud

Jude: uh huh  
Tommy: I was

Sarah: well I think she is tired of hearing about your playboy days

Tommy: I know…it's not my fault

Sarah: you slept with half of paris

Tommy: okay that is my fault but…

Sarah: where was you going with this

Tommy: I don't know

Jude laughs: that's okay. You look cute when you are thinking

Tommy smiles: thank you

Sarah: I feel a mushy moment coming, followed by inappropriate conversation for the little kid

Tommy laughs: nope I'll just leave it there

Sarah: good now let's give Jude the rest of the tour

Tommy smirks: yeah let's show her the room where you and Kwest and whats-her-face had your threesome

Jude laughs: it was here?

Sarah: we were drunk  
Tommy: not drunk enough to ---

Sarah: Michael

Tommy smirks: I'm shutting up

Jude: Michael?

Sarah: that's his middle name

Jude: Tommy Michael Quincy…cute

Sarah laughs: you know quincy isn't his real last name

Jude: I know but when you say it with quincy it sounds cute

Sarah: I guess

Tommy laughs: it sounds okay

Jude rolls her eyes: are you ever going to say something looks cute or beautiful or gorgeous?

Tommy smirks: yeah…you look beautiful and gorgeous put together

Jude smiles: thank you

Tommy smiles and wraps his arms around her waist

Jude: there is a little kid in this room, quincy

Tommy: I know

Jude: so what are you doing

Tommy: giving her sex ed

Jude and Sarah start to laugh

Sarah: she is already scarred enough

Jude laughs: yeah I think she is going to be the only kid in kindergarten that knows what a condom is

Sarah: and a threesome

Tommy laughs: luckily she doesn't speak French so the other kids wont understand her

Jude: Portia is gonna keep her here?  
Tommy: I don't know. Probably

Sarah: she's a bi—

Tommy cuts her off: I know  
Jude: so about that threesome room

Tommy smiles: we're about to go…and I just remembered I left something up there

Sarah: do you seriously think it's still going to be there  
Tommy smirks: positive

Jude and Sarah give him a weird look as they all go upstairs

Upstairs……….

Sarah: this is the room where Tommy lost his virginity

Tommy: no it wasn't

Sarah: your threesome virginity

Tommy: that's true  
Sarah: this is the room where Kwest lost his tongue virginity

Tommy: at the age of 16...that's sad

Sarah laughs: I know

Jude: even I lost mine when I was 15

Tommy: I know

Sarah: this is the room where Tommy and Kwest got their first ever lap dance

Jude: hmm I might need details of that later

Tommy laughs: okay  
Sarah: and this room right here is the very room where your boyfriend got 'discovered'

Jude: what?

Tommy: I was kinda drunk…and dancing with Portia

Sarah: and he loves to be a show off

Tommy: so I just started doing a lot of crazy dance moves

Sarah laughs: then he started singing

Tommy: and undressing her at the same time

Jude: you have always been able to multi-task haven't you?

Tommy smiles: oh yeah

Sarah: anyways……

Tommy: once I had her shirt off and jeans upzipped the door opened

Sarah: and it was none other than…

Tommy: darius

Sarah: yeah

Tommy: I thought I was dead  
Sarah: and you would have been if he hadn't heard you singing through the door

Tommy: I know

Jude laughs: you do have bad luck of getting caught

Tommy: I know

Sarah: have you two gotten caught by your parents yet?  
Jude: almost

Tommy: yeah but I was calm about it

Sarah: was he?  
Jude nods: yeah he was actually

Sarah laughs: you should be used to it by now

Tommy: I was. She was freaking out

Jude: and he was just standing there smiling

Sarah laughs: you would do something like that

Tommy laughs: like I said…I am used to it

Sarah: anyways, back to the tour  
Tommy: yeah. This room right here is the very room where Kwest and Sarah and…whoever the other was, lost their virginity

Jude: do I even want to go in?

Sarah smiles: I do…it will bring back good memories

Tommy: Kwest couldn't have been that good

Sarah: that's what you think

Tommy stops and looks down a second, then shudders and shakes his head.

Jude laughs: quincy you asked for that

Tommy: no I didn't

Sarah: you were being a smartass

Tommy: I was just telling the truth

Sarah: because you think no one is as good as you

Tommy smirks: I don't think, I know

He turns his head to Jude

Sarah: I cant ask her if its true because she was a virgin before you corrupted her

Tommy laughs: I didn't corrupt her…I just…

Sarah: devirgintized her

Tommy smiles: something like that

Jude: well I think he is really good…even if he is the only guy I've been with

Tommy: really good?  
Sarah: that's a big blow to his ego

Jude: how?  
Sarah: Jude guys like it when girls say they were fantastic and outstanding…not really good

Jude: I think really good sounds good

Tommy shakes his head: maybe I'm not that good

Sarah laughs: she just didn't know how to phrase it…Jude you have to learn how to say that…even if it is a lie

Tommy gives her a face

Jude laughs: sorry

Sarah: what was the first word that popped into your head the first time you and Tommy had sex

Jude: I really couldn't form any thoughts or words

Tommy smiles widely: that has to be at least a 8 and a half on a scale of 1-10

Sarah: yeah

Jude: but when I could form thoughts the words 'wow' 'amazing' 'wonderful' and 'mind-blowing' popped into my head

Tommy smiles even wider: I knew I was better than 'really good'

Sarah rolls her eyes: that's just one girl

Tommy is about to say something but he remembers that Jude is in the room so he just continues to smile

Sarah: not going to say anything?

Tommy: nope

Sarah smiles: you have finally learned

Jude: took ya long enough, quincy

Tommy smiles at her: you are lucky you are cute Harrison

Jude smiles: I know

Tommy puts his hands on her waist and brings her closer

Sarah: you two are either really in love or you just need therapy to stop touching each other

Tommy: hmmm I'm thinking a little of both

Jude laughs: I was thinking a lot of the first one and a little of the second one

Tommy laughs: that's true

Marie: boring Tommy

Tommy: you're bored?  
Marie nods

Tommy: we will be here for only a few more minutes

Marie: okay

Tommy: now to the room where I will probably get disturbing images

Sarah smirks: no, now to the room where I will get filled with wonderful images

Tommy smirks: don't get to graphic with those images

Sarah sarcastically: never

Tommy rolls his eyes: of course not

Jude laughs: can we just see the room

Tommy: after you ladies

Jude and Sarah smile at him as they walk in. Tommy grabs Marie's hand and walks into the room after them. Sarah smiles widely as she looks around the room

Sarah: it still looks the same

Tommy: yeah it does

Jude looks at the walls and sees posters of naked and half naked girls and boys. Tommy puts his hands over Marie's eyes

Tommy: I forgot about the posters

Sarah laughs: me too

Tommy smiles slightly and let's go of Marie's hand. He walks over to the closet and starts to look through it

Jude: quincy what are you doing

Tommy: nothing, just don't let Marie come over here

Jude: why?

Sarah: that closet has a lot of… 'toys' Marie shouldn't see

Marie: toys? I want toys

Tommy laughs: you're to young to play with these toys

Sarah: you don't know how to play with these toys

Tommy stops his searching and looks down at the ground. He shakes his head and shudders. He rubs his eyes

Tommy: I really could of lived without those images Sarah beara

Sarah laughs: what did you get images of?

Tommy: a girl 'playing' with the toys  
Sarah: I take it she was ugly

Tommy: yeah she resembled you

Sarah flips him off. Tommy laughs and starts to search the closet again

Jude: what _are_ you looking for

Tommy smiles and picks up two things. His smiles gets wider as he looks at Sarah

Sarah: what are those

Tommy: he holds up a tape this is a tape that Jude cant see….and this he holds up a camera is the camera that has a lot of disturbing pictures of you and Kwest and the girl

Sarah's eyes widen: you took pictures?

Tommy laughs: I didn't but that kid that was obsessed with you did

Sarah: Steve?

Tommy: yeah

Sarah: why am I just now finding out about that

Tommy, changing the subject: so are you all ready to go to the next spot

Jude: yeah

Sarah: don't think I didn't notice how you just changed the subject Tommy

Tommy: I sort of paid him to take the pictures

Sarah: what!

Tommy: I paid Steve to take pictures of you two

Sarah: why

Tommy laughs: that little kid was so obsessed with you and I figured what better way to let him see you naked….

Sarah hits him hard on the arm a couple times

Tommy laughs: stop I was just trying to help him  
Sarah: by spying on me?  
Tommy: yeah

Sarah: why else did you tell him to do it

Tommy: none…  
Jude: don't believe him…I know when he's lying

Tommy: thank you sooo much, sarcastically _sweetheart_

Jude laughs: sorry

Sarah: don't be sorry. What was the other reason tom tom

Tommy: I was mad

Sarah: why  
Tommy: because my sister and my best friend were upstairs having sex

Sarah: you were drunker than what I was that night

Tommy laughs: I still knew what was going on

Sarah: okay…

Tommy: so I went upstairs with…looks at Jude a friend…and was about to go into the room you and Kwest were in

Sarah: but…

Tommy: I heard you moaning Kwest's name...which by the way I am never going to get out of my head unfortunately shakes his head anyways once I heard that I was pretty mad

Sarah: so you went to Steve and paid him to take pictures of us

Tommy: yep but I mad him promise not to show anyone

Sarah sarcastically: how considerate of you

Tommy smirks: then I proceeded to take my 'friend' to a room

Sarah: wait were you in the room next to us

Tommy: yeah…why?

Sarah: because I heard how mad you was at her

Tommy smiles: she wasn't complaining

Sarah: no but she was screaming so loud it distracted me

Tommy: it's not my fault

Jude: ahem

Tommy: sorry

Jude shakes her head and rolls her eyes

Sarah: anyways, the film is still in the camera

Tommy: yeah

Sarah: you are never getting that developed

Tommy smiles and tosses her the camera

Sarah: that was easy

Tommy: I really don't want to see pictures of you naked…or you for that matter

Sarah: so why did you start looking for it

Tommy: I didn't want anyone else to get it

Sarah: I see

Marie: go bye bye yet?

Tommy: yeah we can go now

Sarah: no wait…I have to show her THE room  
Tommy: oh no….no no no

Sarah laughs: I'm sorry but I have to

Jude: what room?

Tommy: there isn't a room to show

Sarah: but….

Tommy glares at her

Sarah: there isn't a room to show

Jude: I want to see it

Sarah: it's not such a good idea

Jude: ok….

Tommy: let's just go

He grabs Marie's hand and quickly leaves the room. Jude gives Sarah a curious look. Sarah just shrugs.

Jude: you can go downstairs. I need to use the bathroom

Sarah and Tommy turn around and see Jude heading towards THE room

Tommy: Jude don't….

It was too late. Jude had already opened the door to the room. Tommy sighs and starts to rub his temples as Sarah starts to smile. She laughs lightly as they enter the room. When they get into the room they see Jude standing in the middle of the room. Her jaw is dropped

Jude: oh my god……

She looks at the walls and sees Tommy's pictures on each of the four walls, surrounded by pictures of girls. The picture of Tommy was more like a poster. He had no shirt on. Their was a picture of him in every corner of the walls

Jude: what the ----

Sarah: this is the tom quincy room

Jude: do I even want to know

Sarah: well Tommy basically lived here when we were younger….

Jude: yeah….  
Sarah: and as you know he was quite… 'active' and so this was the main room he used

Tommy: I had nothing to do with this, girl

Jude: uh huh

Sarah laughs: he really didn't. one day Kwest and his other friend were talking about all the girls he had already had sex with. Kwest made the joke that he should start putting pictures of all the girls he had had sex with on the wall

Tommy: I just laughed it off, but they were serious about it

Sarah: Kwest bought a camera that day and took a picture of this girl that was flirting with Tommy

Tommy: he took the picture then nailed it on the wall before I even got up there

Sarah: so he honestly didn't have anything to do with it

Jude: so you didn't continue to take pictures of the girls

Tommy: okay that I did do…but I was drunk everytime

Jude sarcastically: and that makes it sooo much better

Tommy smirks: anyways…I just kept the tradition

Jude: quincy there are at least 50 girls on this wall

Tommy: like Sarah said…I was active

Sarah mumbles: that's not even half the girls

Tommy: I heard that Sarah beara

Sarah: sorry

Jude: should I be happy I didn't hear it

Tommy: yeah and I am happy you didn't hear it

Sarah: let's just go before Jude's jealousy meter reaches its fullest

Jude: too late

Sarah: looks like you wont be getting any tonight tom tom

Tommy smirks: yeah I will

Sarah: not if she is mad at you

Tommy: oh well

Jude: oh well?

Tommy smirks: yeah…sex is so much better when you're mad at me anyways

Jude smiles: not tonight

With that she walks out of the room, switching her hips. Tommy groans and looks at his sister

Sarah: hey I didn't tell her to come in here

Tommy: I know but you mentioned it

Sarah: sorry…but you know how to get in girls' pants anyways

Tommy smirks: you know I resent that…girls throw themselves at me

Sarah: did Jude?

Tommy: no

Sarah: my point exactly

Tommy: Jude is different though

Sarah: yeah I know, you love her

Tommy: exactly

Sarah: I don't think she loves you too much right now

Tommy: and whose fault is that

Sarah: yours…if you weren't such a playboy

Tommy is about to say something when Marie pulls on his shirt

Marie: Tommy let's go bye bye

Tommy: okay Marie, we can go

Marie: ok

He smiles and picks her up as they walk out of the room. When they get downstairs they see that Jude has already gone outside. Tommy smiles at her as they walk outside. She just smirks at him then turns her head. Tommy smiles then sighs as he walks to the car and unlocks the car doors. They get in the car and continue the door of the 'real Paris'

Later That Night At 10 O'clock………………….

Sarah: I think we have seen all of paris

Tommy: in under 20 hours

Sarah laughs: I know

Jude: that was amazing

Tommy: yeah…so um…Sarah

Sarah: what  
Tommy gives her a look

Sarah: oh right right…well me and Marie are just going to catch a movie or something

Jude: in other words you two are just going to get lost so we can do…whatever  
Sarah smiles: exactly

Tommy smiles: you get to see your surprise

Sarah: which you are really going to love

Jude: I am?

Tommy: you better girl. It took me a long time to translate what I meant

Jude: we are going somewhere French?

Tommy laughs: did you really just ask that, Harrison?

Jude laughs: sorry

Tommy: yeah

Sarah: okay Marie, let's go

Marie: Tommy going

Sarah: no Tommy is going to stay here

Marie looks at Tommy with sad eyes

Tommy: you are going to see me later Marie

Marie: you not going bye bye

Tommy: no I am going to be back in a few minutes

Marie: you go bye bye

Tommy: for a little while

Marie: why

Tommy: me and Jude have to spend some time together

Marie: why

Tommy: this is our last night in paris

Marie: you coming back

Tommy smiles: yes Marie I will be back

Marie runs to him and gives him a hug. Tommy smiles as he picks her up and hugs her. he holds her a few minutes then puts her back on the ground  
Marie: bye Tommy

Tommy: see you soon

Marie: okay

Sarah smirks: you two kids don't stay out too late now

Tommy: never

Sarah: and be a gentleman

Tommy sarcastically: damn I was planning on signing her up for a strip class…that way I can make my fantasy come true

Sarah: ha

Tommy laughs: let's go Harrison

Jude: I'm coming…but I want to know about this fantasy

Tommy: there is no fantasy

Jude: but you just said….

Tommy: I'm guessing you missed the sarcasm in my voice

Jude: I think you were serious

Sarah: I know about one fantasy of his

Tommy: let's go Jude

Jude: no I want to hear about this

Tommy: do you want your surprise or do you want to hear the story

Jude: cant I have both

Tommy: nope

Jude sighs: I have been waiting all day for my surprise so….sorry Sarah

Sarah laughs: that's okay…I'll tell you later

Jude smiles: okay

Tommy: Harrison…..

Jude: okay I'm coming

Sarah: give her time tom tom

Tommy: I am but she is taking too long

Sarah: just keep it in your pants for at least another hour

Tommy smirks: funny

Sarah: I know

Tommy rolls his eyes as he gets into the car. Jude smiles and waves at Sarah then gets in the car behind him. He starts to drive towards their destination, putting in Jude's CD as he does so.

30 minutes later…..

Tommy pulls up into the parking lot near the Eiffel Tower and smiles as he stops the car. He looks at Jude

Jude: wow it's even more beautiful at night

Tommy: I know…now I have some bad news…for you

Jude: what is it

Tommy: we are going to walk up there

Jude: what!

Tommy laughs: sorry but have to

Jude: why

Tommy: because it's fun…you are going to love it up there

Jude: that may be true, but I'm not going to love walking all the way up there

Tommy smirks: okay

Jude: okay?

Tommy: yeah okay

He smiles as he turns around and stands in front of her. Jude smiles as she realizes what he was doing. She grabs onto his shoulders and jumps on his back. Tommy smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck

Tommy: now we can either walk up the stairs slowly and make me suffer, or I can run up the stairs

Jude: um I think the first one is good for you

Tommy laughs: fine…I just wont let you have you're surprise

Jude: I was kidding

Tommy smiles: I knew that would change your mind

They both laugh as Tommy starts to run towards the Eiffel Tower's stairs

10 minutes later…….

They make it to the top of the stairs and Jude get off of his back. Tommy leans against the metal bar and inhales and exhales, trying to catch his breath

Tommy: Harrison you weigh waaay more than what I thought

Jude: hey you are the one who offered to give me a piggy back ride AND you are the one who suggested running up the stairs

Tommy: yeah I'm never doing that again, girl

Jude laughs as she hits him. Tommy smiles and wraps his arms around his waist. He walks towards the railing and turns Jude around. Jude gasps as she looks at the sight before her

Tommy: it's beautiful isn't it

Jude smiles: yes…and did you just say that a view was 'beautiful'?

Tommy: yeah and please don't tell Sarah

Jude laughs: I wont

Tommy: I used to sneak up here all the time when I was younger

Jude: how

Tommy: huh?

Jude: you lived in italy when you were younger

Tommy: I would steal my dad's car

Jude laughs: you really were a juvenile delinquent

Tommy: yeah but he had so many he didn't even notice

Jude: so I guess having a lot of cars runs in the family

Tommy: don't say that…I don't want to be anything like my dad

Jude: sorry

Tommy: it's fine

A few seconds of comfortable silence passes

Jude: it really is peaceful up here

Tommy: I know. It's this peaceful in my fantasy too

She smiles and turns around, Tommy's arms still wrapped around her

Jude: what was that

Tommy: nothing

Jude laughs: I heard you quincy

Tommy: okay so I have had a fantasy about having sex in the Eiffel Tower…what guy doesn't

Jude: American guys

Tommy laughs: okay what _French_ guy doesn't

Jude: I don't know

Tommy: almost every French guy has the same fantasy I have…actually Kwest has the same fantasy I have

Jude: Kwest isn't French  
Tommy: potato patato

Jude laughs: you hate to be proven wrong don't you  
Tommy: yeah just like you

Jude: I am always right though

Tommy: not always…I let you win

Jude smiles: and why is that

Tommy: because you are so pretty

Jude smiles widely before she kisses him. Tommy scoots closer to her so that their bodies are touching. Tommy runs his tongue along her body lip, asking for entrance. Jude opens her mouth a little and allows his tongue to come into her mouth. Their tongues massage each other for a while

20 minutes later…………

Tommy pulls away, breathing hard. He wipes his lips and smiles at Jude

Jude: why are you smiling  
Tommy: no reason

Jude: okay….

Tommy smiles again: I cant smile at you without wanting something?  
Jude: not usually

Tommy: well there is a first time for everything

Jude: true

She turns back around and looks at the view again

Tommy: let's go Harrison  
Jude: why

Tommy: because we have to get to the place where one of your surprises is and this is giving me some bad memories

Jude: like what…and I have more than one surprise coming to me?

Tommy: one time I almost jumped off of here…and yes

Jude: why did you almost jump off of here

Tommy: I was having a bad day

Jude sarcastically: no kidding, quincy

Tommy laughs: then one time I almost fell off of here

Jude: how

Tommy: I was drunk and at that time it didn't seem like we were that far up…

Jude: why would you get drunk then come here

Tommy smirks: another bad day?

Jude laughs: now what do you do when you have a bad day

Tommy smiles: have sex with you

Jude laughs and hits him. Tommy smiles at her

Tommy: so are you ready to go

Jude: yeah I am ready to go…wherever you are taking me

Tommy: are you going to walk down the stairs?

Jude smirks: why would I walk down the stairs when I have my own man servant to carry me

Tommy laughs: this man servant better be getting paid extra

Jude: something tells me you aren't talking about money

Tommy just smiles and gets in front of her. Jude laughs and jumps onto his back. He exhales then starts to walk down the stairs.

10 minutes later…..

As they reach the car Tommy stops in front of the passenger side door. Jude smiles and gets off of him

Tommy exhales loudly

Jude: that took long just for going down stairs

Tommy: I should have just ran at the beginning instead of walking then running

Jude: true

Tommy: but you were getting heavy

Jude hits him in the shoulder. Tommy laughs as he unlocks the car doors

In the car……..

Jude: how far away is my surprise

Tommy: your first surprise is about 10 minutes away

Jude: and my second surprise

Tommy: is about five minutes away from your first surprise

Jude: is there going to be food at the place where we are going

Tommy: not really

Jude: I am starving quincy

Tommy: you just ate a few hours ago

Jude: that was a few hours ago  
Tommy laughs: I have never met a girl like you

Jude: Sarah  
Tommy: that wasn't related

Jude laughs: I know

Tommy: you would eat every hour on the hour if you could

Jude: I know

Tommy: when we get to our destination I don't think you are going to have time to eat

Jude: why not?

Tommy: no reason

Jude: okay….

Tommy smiles and turns on some music as he continues to drive

10 minutes later in the Le Divan du Monde parking lot…………

Jude looks out the window and sees that they are at some club. She looks at the line of people standing outside waiting to get in. The door to the club was open and she saw lights flashing in the dark room inside

Jude: my surprise is a club?  
Tommy smiles: not really

Jude: so what are we doing here

Tommy: you will see

They get out of the car and start to walk towards the club. As they pass the line of people they hear clapping and people speaking in French. They heard their names several times. Tommy puts on a smile and waves to everyone; Jude does the same

Jude: how do they know my name?

Tommy: just because you sing on a different continent doesn't mean they don't know your music or your face  
Jude smiles: you're right

Tommy smiles at her as they make their way to the front of the line. Tommy looks at the bouncer, who nods his head.

Bouncer: bonjour madam Harrison

Jude: uh…bonjour

The bouncer smiles at them as they enter the club. Jude looks around the club and sees a stage in front of the dance floor. Before Jude could ask any questions they are greeted by a middle aged man, wearing a gray suit.

Jude: who wears a suit to a club?

Tommy smirks: he does

Jude smiles and rolls her eyes as she hits him. The man says something in French to Tommy, then leads them backstage

Backstage……..

Jude: quincy what are we doing

Tommy: remember when you told me you wanted to learn French?

Jude: yeah……..

Tommy: are you a good French reader?

Jude: yeah I read Saidie's old French books sometimes when I'm bored

Tommy smiles: good  
Jude: why is it good

Tommy: because you are going to be singing some of your songs in French

Jude smiles: what?

Tommy: I found out that almost all of paris knows about you and your music. So I pulled a few strings and got the owner of this building to let you perform some of your songs

Jude smiles: really?  
Tommy smiles back: yeah

Jude smiles even wider and gives him a hug. Tommy smiles and wraps his arms around her

Jude: this is going to be so much fun

Tommy: I know

Jude: wait I'm singing in a club I don't even know the name of

Tommy: Le Divan du Monde

Jude: Le Divan du Monde?

Tommy: yeah

Jude: I hope I can remember that

Tommy: me too…now the crowd is a bunch of people your age and a few years older

Jude: you don't have to be 18 to get into clubs in paris?

Tommy: you do but they are pretty laid back at this club

Jude: now I am really moving to paris

Tommy laughs just as a girl walks into the room

Tina: bonjour Jude and Tommy I am Tina

Tommy: bonjour Tina

Tina: Jude can you come with me so I can show you where you can get changed?

Jude: sure

Tina: you go on in 20 minuets

Jude: wow that's not a lot of time

Tina: I know…I'm sorry  
Jude: it's okay

Tommy: well you go get changed girl, I am going to go talk to Mr. Ames

Jude: who?  
Tommy: the owner of the building….i want to make sure everything goes great tonight

Jude: it will

Tommy smiles: I know, because you are great, Rockstar

Jude smiles at him as she watches him walk back to the front of the club

Tina: right this way ms. Harrison

Jude: okay

20 minuets later……….

Tommy goes backstage and sees Jude. he smiles at her as he walks up

Jude: hey where have you been

Tommy: making sure everything is okay for your performance

Jude: was it?

Tommy: no but I fixed it

Jude rolls her eyes: it probably was okay you just didn't think it was perfect

Tommy laughs: something like that

Tina: are you ready Jude?

Jude: as ready as I'll ever be

Tina: well let me give you a couple more minutes to get mentally prepared

Jude: thank you

Tina nods and walks away

Tommy: okay so all you have to do is go out there and look at the screen in the back. It has the lyrics to your song in French

Jude: thank god I'm not far sighted

Tommy laughs: I know. Do you have a good memory

Jude: sort of…why  
Tommy: I was just asking because it will be easier for you if you remember the chorus really quickly, that way you wont have to keep looking at the screen

Jude: good think I do have a good memory  
Tommy: yeah

Jude inhales deeply

Tommy: nervous girl?

Jude: yeah I mean I am excited and nervous at the same time

Tommy laughs: you are going to be great

Jude: what if they think I am just a kid

Tommy: they are kids too…besides, judging from the way you are dressed…I can honestly say you don't look like a kid

Jude smiles: I don't

Tommy: no you look like you are 19 or 20

Jude smiles again: really?  
Tommy looks at her up and down: oh yeah

Jude laughs: I knew you had a thing for older girls

Tommy: no I just have a thing for you  
Jude smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. They break away from the kiss after a few seconds

Jude: you know I'm not nervous any more

Tommy smiles: all it took was a kiss?

Jude smiles: yeah

Tommy smiles at her as Tina walks back up to them with a microphone in her hand

Tina: here you go Jude  
Jude: do you have another one

Tina reaches into the pouch that was around her waist and grabs another microphone

Tommy: what do you need two for?

Jude: one for me and one for you

Tommy: oh no you are not going to ---

Before he has a chance to finish Jude grabs his hand and drags him on stage. They immediately hear applause. Tommy puts on a smile and waves at the crowd

Tommy leans over to Jude's ear: I hate you sometimes

Jude laughs: I love you too

Tommy shakes his head

Jude: so are you going to announce the first song

Tommy: if you want me to

Jude nods. Tommy smiles and puts the microphone up to his mouth and starts to speak in French. When he gets done everyone claps

Jude looks at Tommy with a questioning look on her face. Tommy mouths My Sweet Time then nods in the direction of the screen in the back. Jude smiles as she hears the music beginning to play. She puts the microphone up to her mouth and begins to sing and act out the song. Tommy smiles and goes along with her acting and sings back up every now and then.

35 minuets later……….

Tommy and Jude had just finished singing Me Out Of Me. They smile as they hear the loud applause. Tommy says something in French then grabs Jude's hand and walks off the stage

Jude: that's it?

Tommy laughs: that's just the end of our first set Harrison

Jude: good

Tommy smiles: are you having fun

Jude: yeah

Tommy smiles again: good

Tina walks up to them and gives them both a bottle water. Tommy nods his head in gratitude as he opens the bottle and takes a sip. Jude does the same

Tina: you two are awesome. I got in trouble so many times because I was watching you two perform instead of working

Jude laughs: thank you

Tina: no problem, but I hate to tell you this

Tommy: but we have to go back on in a few seconds

Tina: yeah

Jude: at least we got a little break

Tommy: that's true

Jude: Tina I have a question

Tina: what

Jude: can the audience understand English

Tina: um probably about half of them can

Jude: okay  
Tommy: good because I was starting to run out of French words

Jude: can you come here for a second Tina

Tina: sure

Jude whispers something in Tina's ear. Tina smiles and nods her head

Tommy: what did you just tell her

Jude smiles: nothing

Tommy: Harrison first you make me go out on stage with you and now you wont even tell me what you just told her

Jude smiles: you will find out soon enough

Tommy: I wanna know now though

Jude: sorry

Tina laughs: okay you two have to go back out on stage. Are you ready?  
Tommy and Jude: yeah

Tina: okay then get out there. And Jude…she winks at her

Tommy looks at Jude, who just smiles. He shakes his head and smiles as they walk back out to the stage. The audience applauds loudly again, making them smile even wider.

Jude: okay our next song is an old hit by none other than Lil Tommy Q

Half the audience applauds, while the other half looks lost

Tommy glares at Jude then shakes his head. Jude just gives him an innocent smile. Tommy puts his microphone up to his mouth and repeats what Jude just said in English. The rest start to applaud also. A few seconds later they hear Pick Up The Pieces playing. Tommy sighs away from the microphone, then puts it back up to his mouth and starts to sing.

30 minuets later…..

Jude and Tommy have just finished singing Another Thin Line. They smile widely when they hear the applause from the song. Jude looks at Tommy who smiles at her

Jude: okay this is the last song for the night

Tommy translates that. The crowd joins each other in saying "aww" Tommy smiles and says something else in French that makes all the guys in the bar cheer. Tommy laughs. Jude makes a mental not to ask him about what he had said later. She brushes her bangs from her forehead and starts to speak again

Jude: this next song is called There's Us

Tommy translates it and adds something else. The girls in the audience go "aww". Jude looks at him

Tommy leans into her ear: I told them that I dedicated this song to you

Jude smiles at him and the music starts to play. at the end of the song Tommy wraps his arms around Jude's waist and pulls her into a kiss. The whole audience joins each other again in saying "aww". Tommy breaks away from the kiss and smiles. Jude does the same. They wave to the audience and walk backstage

Tina: wow that ending was amazing

Tommy and Jude: thank you  
Jude: and thank you for letting me perform here tonight

Tina: don't thank me, that was all your boyfriend's doing

Jude smiles: I know

Tina: they said that he was one the phone for almost two hours trying to translate what he meant

Tommy laughs: it seemed like five

Jude laughs

Tina: he must really care about you

Jude smiles: I guess

Tommy smiles: well I'll let you get dressed. I'll be by the bar when you get done

Jude: okay

Tommy smiles and nods his head. They both say bye to Tina then head in their separate directions. Tommy finds an empty seat at the bar and sits down, tempted to buy a drink. Tommy's Thoughts: the last time you drunk you got into a car crash Tommy. I'm really not looking forward to totally a rental car in a different country and continent, even if it is a million degrees in here. I forgot what a great rush it was to be on stage, having fun singing. I'm glad Jude dragged me on the stage. She always has a way of making me feel better. That's one of the reasons why I love her. I think the reason why I am so hot right now is because of the way she looked tonight. I should marry the girl who invented short skirts. She looked so good I had to stop looking at her a couple of times. And I had to fight back my urge to just grab her by the waist right then and there and start doing ungodly things to her in front of everyone else. Damn I should have told her to just keep the skirt on because it would be easy access for tonight. Oh well. I cant wait until we leave here and I get her to ---

His thoughts get interrupted by Jude, who was waving her hand in front of his face

Tommy: oh hey girl

Jude: hey, what were you thinking about

He looks at Jude and sees that she is still in the skirt that she performed in. he smiles widely as he looks at the skirt

Jude: quincy!

Tommy: huh?

Jude: what are you looking at

Tommy: your skirt  
Jude: why?

Tommy smiles: no reason…I just like it

Jude gives him a weird look: okay….

Tommy: why did you decide to keep it on

Jude: I figured it was too hot to put my jeans back on

Tommy: but it's winter time outside

Jude: at least I will cool off fast

Tommy laughs: that's true. Are you ready to go

Jude: yes it's like a hundred degrees in here

Tommy: I was thinking a million

Jude laughs as they start to walk towards the door. They are stopped every time they move two feet. People kept coming up to them and asking them for their autographs and telling them what a good job they did. They finally make it out of the club.

Jude: this cold air feels sooo good

Tommy chuckles: it wont feel so good once you are cooled off

Jude: well until then…it feels good

Tommy laughs and shakes his head. They keep walking to his car.

Inside the car………..

Jude: so now where are we going

Tommy: someplace where you are going to be cold

Jude laughs: outside?

Tommy: yeah but you are going to like it

Jude: what time is it

Tommy: almost one

Jude: in the morning?

Tommy: yeah

Jude: I might as well stay awake because I'm not going to want to get up in the morning

Tommy: I was thinking that also

Jude: besides it's an 15 hour flight so I can go to sleep then

Tommy: exactly…we might even stay up all night writing a song or…he turns to her and smiles

Jude smiles and rolls her eyes: I knew you were going to say something like that quincy

Tommy laughs: I cant help it

Jude: I know you cant

The rest of the car ride was spent in comfortable silence.

5 minutes later………..

Tommy turns into a street that has many big houses. Jude looks around at the well kept neighborhood

Jude: something tells me you used to live in this neighborhood

Tommy laughs: why do you think that

Jude: because it has a lot of fancy houses

Tommy smiles: yeah I used to live in this house right here he points out the window

He pulls into the driveway and parks the car

Jude: no one lives here?

Tommy: nope, my parents still own it and they don't want to rent it out

Jude: so what do they do with it

Tommy: they sometimes come here during the summer

Jude: and in between?

Tommy: nothing. They hire someone to come in and clean every once and a while

Jude: oh…

Tommy: anyways we're going to the backyard

Jude: okay

They both get out of the car. Tommy grabs Jude's hand as they meet in front of the car and start to walk towards the backyard. Jude sees a big swimming pool and a small Jacuzzi as she steps into the backyard. She sees a big tree with a tree house in it.

Jude: we're going up there aren't we?

Tommy smiles: yeah girl

Jude smiles: I knew it

Tommy laughs as they walk over to the tree. They climb the pieces of wood that were on the tree's stump and made their way up the tree. Inside the tree house was very dark

Jude: I cant see anything quincy  
Tommy: be patient Harrison

Jude smiles at him, well in the direction of his voice. She shivers and feels herself get goosebumps. She hears a lighter and looks to the right and sees Tommy lighting some candles

Jude: how did those get here

Tommy: my favorite sister Sarah bought them here for me

Jude laughs: you two think you are so sneaky

Tommy smiles: we are

Jude: no you are just immature

Tommy: hey I am mature…in some areas

Jude smirks at him

Tommy: I didn't even mean it that way Harrison

Jude smiles: I know  
Tommy: that look you just got on your face told me exactly what you were thinking

Jude unconvincingly: I don't know what you are talking about quincy

Tommy laughs: of course you don't. mumbles I'm not the only one with a bad mind

Jude: I heard that

Tommy smiles at her and places four candles in each corner of the tree house. He walks back over to the basket and holds up a can of whipped cream then reaches into the basket again and pulls out two plates of pizza

Jude: pizza and whipped cream?

Tommy: it's good

Jude laughs: you can be such a kid sometimes

Tommy: I'm going to take that as a compliment

He takes out two cans of sodas

Jude: why

Tommy: I rather you call me a kid than an old guy  
Jude: I don't know quincy, you are getting up there

Tommy smirks at her then shakes her can of soda.

Jude: hey!

Tommy laughs: here you go

Jude: that wasn't funny Tommy

Tommy smiles: yes it was

Jude shakes her head. She sees the can of whipped cream that Tommy had set down. she smiles at him and leans over to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek

Jude: you're right it was funny

She reaches for the can of whipped cream and quickly takes off the cap and sprays him in the face. Jude laughs as Tommy smiles and wipes his face.

Tommy: I should have known that was coming

Jude: yeah you should have

Tommy smirks and reaches for the soda he had shaken earlier. Before Jude had a chance to do anything he popped the lid open and the soda sprayed Jude's face and hair. He laughs as he sees her face.

Jude: you're dead quincy

She sprays him with more of the whipped cream. Tommy pours the rest of the soda on her hair.

Jude: quincy!

Tommy laughs and removes the whipped cream from his face. He hands Jude a paper towel so she could wipe the soda from her face

Tommy laughs: I love the way we eat

Jude laughs: me too

Tommy smiles as he reaches for the pizza. He pulls out two slices and puts whipped cream on both slices

Tommy: just try it

Jude: if it's not good can I hit you  
Tommy smiles: yes but if it is good…you have to let me –

Jude cuts in: just remember that I am going to be seeing my parents tomorrow…well later on today so I can't have any hikkies, Tommy

Tommy: right…um if it's good then you have to hang your bra up on the flag pole in this tree house

Jude: what! That's not fair

Tommy: so you said I act like a kid

Jude: yeah but….quincy

Tommy laughs: just take a bite out of the pizza

Jude: fine

She grabs the pizza and takes a bite out of it. To her amazement and disappointment, the pizza is good

Jude: great…it's actually good

Tommy laughs: told you

Jude: Tommy are you really going to make me do that

Tommy: no, I just wanted to see your reaction

Jude smiles and hits him hard on the arm. Tommy laughs as he takes a bite of his pizza. When they get done eating Tommy stands up and stretches out his hand. Jude grabs it and lets him help her stand up. He puts his hands on her waist and leads her towards the window of the tree house

Jude: wow  
Tommy: I know

Jude: you can see the Eiffel Tower perfect from here

Tommy: I know, I used to come out here every night…this really should have been my room

Jude laughs: you would fall asleep

Tommy: yeah I would lie down and look at the lights on the Eiffel Tower or I would look at the stars.

At the mention of stars Jude looks up at the sky. She sees all the starts perfectly

Jude: they are so beautiful

Tommy: just like someone else I know

Jude: that was borderline cheesy

Tommy laughs: I know

They stand there looking out the window for a few more minuets. Jude's eyes search the sky while Tommy's eyes search her body. It only took a few minuets for Jude to realize that Tommy's eyes weren't on the sky any more. She looks up at him and sees the serious look he has in his eyes

Jude: what?  
Tommy: nothing. You are just really pretty

Jude smiles at him. Tommy smiles lightly then leans down and kisses her. Jude turns around so that she is facing him as she deepens the kiss. Tommy starts to walk backwards, away from the window. He manages to sit down, with Jude in his lap. He breaks away from the kiss and looks at her

Tommy: I have to get the blanket from the basket

Jude: okay

She gets off of his lap and watches him as he goes over to the basket and pulls out the blanket. He places it on the floor then looks at Jude with a smile. She smiles back at him. He stretches out his hand and she grabs it, moving towards the blanket. She lies down and Tommy gets on top of her. He reconnects their lips as his hands start to travel underneath her clothing, removing her bra. She begins to tug at his shirt until they are finally clothes less…..

One Hour Later……….

Jude lies with her head on Tommy's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Tommy lies there running his fingers through her hair lightly

Jude: you have a fast heartbeat

Tommy chuckles: maybe it's because you are laying on me naked

Jude laughs lightly: shut up

Tommy: I wish it could always be like this

Jude: like what?

Tommy: you and me…nobody else, just us

Jude: you just wish we could have sex all the time

Tommy: that too

Jude laughs and hits his chest

Tommy laughs: I was joking. I just wish that you didn't live with your parents

Jude: that makes two of us

Tommy: you are nice after sex

Jude: I wonder why…  
Tommy smiles: that was a stupid comment huh Harrison

Jude: yeah but you are famous for stupid comments

Tommy: I take back that statement, you are still mean

Jude: well maybe you should make me un-mean

Tommy smiles: I can do that

Jude smiles as she gets on top of him……………….

30 minutes later………

Tommy strokes Jude's hair as she lays on top of him, trying to catch her breath. Tommy's Thoughts: now she _has_ to be nicer

Jude: I know what you're thinking quincy

Tommy: what was I thinking then

Jude: you were thinking that I had to be nice now

Tommy: no I wasn't girl

Jude laughs: yeah you were and you are right  
Tommy smiles: good

Jude smiles at him as she stands up and re-dresses. Tommy stands up also and gets dressed

Tommy: so do you want to stay here or do you want to go back to the hotel

Jude: can we stay here a little bit longer?

Tommy: yeah we can stay out here…in the cold and freeze

Jude smiles: I was planning on you keeping me warm

Tommy: a job I was born to do…well one of the jobs anyways

Jude smiles and rolls her eyes as she sits down in between Tommy's legs. He wraps his arms around her and looks out the window at the stars

Jude: what time is our flight again

Tommy: I think at 9 something

Jude: and what time is it now?

Tommy: three something

Jude: we have a lot of time to waste

Tommy smirks: I'm sure we can think of something………………

Okay here is the 25 page update. This is my longest update ever. I know it has been a long long long time since I last posted, that's why I wanted to make it long. I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review. Tommy N Jude 4 Ever!


	94. Chapter 94

Tommy and Jude spend the rest of the night talking and laughing and enjoying each other's company, making out occasionally. After they stop their 12 make out session Tommy looks out the window. Jude follows his eyes and looks out the window. She smiles when she sees the sunrise

Tommy: this view right now is another reason why I always slept out here

Jude: it really is pretty

Tommy: I know

Jude raises Tommy's arm and looks at his watch

Jude: we only have a couple hours left

Tommy: then we are on a plane on our way to Canada

Jude: home sweet home

Tommy sarcastically: don't sound too happy about that

Jude laughs: I'm happy its just that paris is so beautiful and there's so much to do here

Tommy: there's stuff to do back home

Jude: like what

Tommy smirks: like me

Jude laughs and hits him on the shoulder

Tommy: besides, you have your Ferrari waiting for you

Jude's eyes open wide: you're right

Tommy laughs: I knew that would make you happy

Jude: happy? Can we call the airport and change our flight?

Tommy laughs: no

Jude: i really cant wait to get home

Tommy: we should go

Jude: why

Tommy: I have to take Marie home and that takes about 45 minutes and then I have to drive to the airport which takes another 45 minutes and I have to drive back to the hotel and that takes 20 minutes

Jude: paris is big

Tommy chuckles: that's an understatement

Jude laughs as she stands up. They put away the blankets and blow out the candles and climb out of the treehouse. The walk to the car hand in hand, smiling.

In the car……….

Tommy: so are you really that sad we are leaving

Jude: I'm sad and happy…actually I'm pretty content

Tommy: that's what a night with Tommy Q will do for you

Jude: cocky much?

Tommy laughs: I was just joking

Jude: I think I'm going to stay awake the whole flight

Tommy: all fifteen hours? Girl we haven't even been asleep

Jude: I know but I am too excited

Tommy: you are never that excited to drive _my_ car

Jude: are you kidding me I wanted to bounce off the walls when you let me drive it for the first time on my birth ---

Tommy gives her a look and a smirk

Jude: ooh! she hits him quincy you are a pervert

Tommy laughs: I would rather be that then a blonde

Jude: well silly me thought you were talking about a real car

Tommy: like I said you are a blonde

Jude: I'm sorry I don't think about sex all the time like you

Tommy: well if you did then I don't think we would ever leave the bedroom

Jude laughs: you are probably right about that

Tommy smiles: so you know that when you go home you can tell Saidie that you sang almost all of your songs in French

Jude: yeah but she is just going to start speaking in French and thinking I understand

Tommy laughs: I will teach you French if you want

Jude: no that's okay…I am just going to stick to English. Besides, I already like a ton of French things  
Tommy: like what

Jude: like…french fries, French toast…and this is my favorite…she gets close to his ear French kiss

Tommy smiles at her

Jude: I basically love everything French

Tommy smirks: hmm well you know it was the French who invented the ménage trios

Jude laughs: I don't think so  
Tommy laughs: I was just joking…I have had enough ménage trios

Jude: I don't need details  
Tommy: wasn't going to give you any. The only person I think about sexually now is you

Jude smiles: ditto

They spend the rest of the ride home in silence, trying to stay awake.

20 minutes later…………

Tommy pulls into the hotel parking lot. He looks at Jude and sees that she is barely able to keep her eyes open.

Tommy chuckles: I thought you were going to stay up Harrison

Jude: hmmm? Oh I am…I was just…

Tommy smirks: resting your eyes

Jude: exactly

Tommy laughs and shakes his head as he gets out of the car. He walks over to the other side of the car and opens the door for Jude

Jude: thank you

Tommy: no problem

They walk up to the hotel and go to Sarah and Jude's room. Tommy knocks on the door a couple times

Jude smiles and shows him her key

Tommy: I forgot

Jude: yeah because I might as well just shared the room with you  
Tommy: isn't that what Sarah said the first day?

Jude: yeah I think

Tommy: don't tell her she was right. She'll never let me live it down

Jude laughs: I know…I have a sister, remember?

Tommy: yeah

Jude slides the car through the door and waits for the lights to light up. She turns the knob and walks in. Tommy sighs when he sees that Sarah and Marie are still asleep. He walks over to Sarah and taps her lightly on the shoulder. She mumbles something that sounded like Martin then stuck her head under her pillow

Tommy: wake up Sarah beara, we have a flight to catch

Sarah groans: go away tom tom

Tommy: okay if you want to miss your plane and have to stay at mom and dads for an extra day then go ahead and sleep

Sarah jumps up and looks at the clock. Tommy and Jude look at each other and laugh

Tommy: I knew that would wake you up

Sarah: yeah…just let me go into the bathroom to change

They could tell she wasn't fully awake yet as she stumbles into the bathroom. Tommy smiles when he looks at Marie still asleep

Tommy: it's going to be so hard saying goodbye to her

Jude: I know…she is probably going to cry

Tommy: for hours

Jude: yeah

Tommy sighs as he walks over to Marie and sits down on the bed next to her. He taps her on the shoulder lightly

Tommy: Marie its time to wake up

Marie's eyes open at Tommy's voice. She looks at Tommy and jumps into his arms. Tommy smiles widely

Marie: Tommy!

Tommy: hey Marie

Marie: you didn't go bye bye!

Tommy: no..quietly not yet

Jude smiles as she looks at the sight before her. she hears the bathroom door open and she looks at Sarah, who was in a baggy sweatsuit

Sarah: no one important is going to see me so I'm not trying to get dressed

Jude: I didn't say anything

Sarah: but the way you were look—

She stops and smiles as she looks at Marie and Tommy, who were still hugging. Tommy looks up and sees Sarah fully dressed

Tommy: are you ready?

Sarah: yeah

Tommy: Marie you want Jude to help you get dressed or do you want to go just like this?

Marie: where going?

Tommy: we're going to take you home

Sarah flinches: don't tell her that

Tommy looks at Marie and sees tears in her eyes

Sarah: last night she cried for three hours because she thought you were gone

Tommy sighs: Marie I'm not leaving

Marie: you not go bye bye?

Tommy: not yet

Marie: I go home?

Tommy: yeah it's time for you to go home

Marie nods.

Sarah: she can go home in her pajamas

Jude: yeah just make sure she isn't cold

Tommy: okay. Well you two watch her while I go to my room and get my bags

Jude: okay

Tommy starts walking towards the door when he hears Marie's voice

Marie: I go too Tommy

Tommy turns around and smiles. He nods his head and holds out his hand. Marie runs to him and grabs it

Tommy: we'll be right back  
Jude and Sarah: okay

Tommy and Marie walk out of the room, across the hall to his room. They spend 5 minutes packing his clothing, then exit the room, going back into Sarah's. When they re-enter Sarah and Jude's room they see that the girls were only halfway done with packing

Tommy: why did you two take all you clothes out of the suitcases anyway?

Jude: because quincy, in case you didn't know, girls put on at least 5 different outfits and take them off

Sarah: we need to know what we look best in

Tommy: and you normally just go back to the first outfit

Sarah: yeah but we still got to see what we looked like in the other 4

Tommy smirks: so its more like a self obsession with the mirror thing

Jude and Sarah both stop packing to throw pillows at him. He laughs and looks at Marie

Tommy: I hope you don't grow up and do that

Sarah: are you kidding me? She already wants to put make up on people. She is totally going to be a girly girl

Tommy mumbles: like mother like daughter

Sarah: uh huh

They finish packing and look at all the bags

Jude: did we come with this much stuff

Sarah: no but we went shopping

Tommy rolls his eyes: see I told you two there was going to be a lot more bags. You two just think about shopping but I think about all the bags

Sarah: well sorry we wanted to have fun and shop

Tommy: shopping isn't fun

Jude: for you

Tommy: if you were to go shopping for cars or something then that's fun

Sarah rolls her eyes: did he really just say that?

Jude: yeah I think he did

Sarah shakes her head and picks up as many of her bags as she can. She looks at the rest of her bags then looks at Tommy

Tommy: oh no. I have to carry my bags and probably most of Jude's bags

Jude: he's right

Tommy: I'll try to carry as much of yours as I can

Sarah sarcastically: you are such a loving brother

Tommy mumbles: I just want Jude to thank me later for carrying all these bags

Jude smiles: and I will

Tommy smiles as he picks up the bags. When all the bags are off the floor Tommy speaks

Tommy: we gotta walk fast

Sarah: why

Tommy: because I don't know how long I am going to be able to hold all this stuff

Jude and Sarah laugh. Jude grabs Marie's hand as they walk out of the hotel room. Sarah checks them out then follows them out to the car. Tommy sighs when he sees that most of the bags aren't going to fit. He shakes his head and tries to make as many bags fit into the trunk as possible

They all get in the car and buckle up

Tommy: what time is it?

Sarah: 6:17

Jude: what time is our flight?

Tommy: 8:15

Sarah: and mine is at 8:30

Tommy: we don't have a lot of time

Sarah: I know…it's a good thing you are a speedracer

Tommy: ha

Jude laughs at the two of them as Tommy drives off towards his parents house

45 minutes later…..

Tommy pulls into his parent's circle drive. He turns off the car and sighs. The moment he had been dreading for the last 50 minutes was now here. He looks at Marie through his rearview mirror and smiles. Marie smiles back. Tommy turns his head and looks at Jude

Jude: you want me to go with you

Tommy: no you can just stay here

He gets out of the car and unbuckles Marie and picks her up and puts her on the ground. He gets the car seat out and puts it on the ground also.

Tommy: pop the trunk for me Jude

Jude leans over and pushes the button that made the trunk pop. He grabs all of Marie's stuff and walks up to his parent's front door. His mother immediately answers, smiling

ML: bonjour Thomas  
Tommy: bonjour ma mere

ML: you are leaving already?

Tommy flinches and looks down at Marie who is looking up at him with sad eyes

Tommy quietly: yeah

ML nods her head and lets him in the house. He walks into the front room and sits down, Marie following him

Tommy: ma mere can I have a minute with Marie?

ML: sure, I'll just go tell your father that you are about to leave

Tommy: no please don't do that…just tell him when I am gone

ML with a sad face: alright

She walks down the hallway and leaves Tommy alone with Marie. He picks her up and sits her on his knee

Tommy: Marie I have to go

Marie: you go bye bye?

Tommy: yeah I have to go back home

Marie: I go too

Tommy shakes his head: no you cant go home with me

Marie: why not

Tommy: because I live far away

Marie: but if you go bye bye I go bye bye too

Tommy smiles softly: you cant. This is your home

Marie has tears in her eyes: you just got here Tommy

Tommy: I know and I'm going to come back

Marie: tomorrow?

Tommy: no not tomorrow but some time soon

Marie: please don't go

Tommy: I have to…but I'll tell you what…I'm going to call you

Marie: on the phone?

Tommy: yeah I'm going to call you every night

Marie: but you still go bye bye

Tommy: yeah but I'll be back soon

Marie shakes her head and starts to cry. Tommy sighs and hugs her for a long time. After at least 5 minutes he turns his wrist and looks at his watch. He sees that he should have left a long time ago. He pulls away from the hug and looks at Marie

Tommy: Marie I have to go but like I said, im going to call you

Marie: you promise?

Tommy: yeah I promise

Marie smiles and nods her head, tears still running down her face. Tommy picks up her make up kit and sits it on her lap

Tommy: why don't you go put make up on ma mere

Marie just looks at the kit with a sad face. Tommy kisses her forehead and stands up. He sees his mother walking towards him

ML: leaving?

Tommy: yeah we're already late

ML: it was good of you to come…as brief as it might had been

Tommy: I know

ML: I really wish you and your father would settle your differences

Tommy: and I wish people would stop calling me lil Tommy Q…it's not going to happen

ML nods her head. Tommy gives her a brief hug and walks towards the door. Marie hops up and runs towards him grabbing his leg

Marie: bye Tommy

Tommy smiles and picks her up and gives her a hug then sits her back on the ground

Tommy: bye Marie

Marie turns to Tommy's mother and starts to cry. Tommy exhales loudly as he leaves the house. When he gets into the car he sighs loudly

Sarah: are you about to cry?

Tommy turns to Jude and sighs again.

Jude: Tommy that's so adorable

Tommy shakes his head and starts the car, driving off towards the airport

In the airport……..

Tommy: okay so our flight leaves in 5 minutes

Sarah: so this is our goodbye

Tommy: don't get mushy Sarah beara. I cant take it

Jude smiles at him

Sarah: sorry

Tommy: don't wait another 3 years to come visit me

Sarah smiles: I wont. You never know, the next time I come visit you I might come with martin

Tommy rolls his eyes: joy

Sarah laughs and hits him on the shoulder

Tommy: you two wont be together then

Sarah: don't say that

Jude: Tommy don't jinx her relationship

Tommy: relationship? She met him at a club!

Sarah: yeah but I wasn't drunk…completely

Tommy throws his arms up in the air

Jude laughs: I'm going to miss you two arguing all the time

Sarah: and I'm going to miss you two being all lovey dovey

Tommy: guys don't act lovey dovey

Sarah: well you do

Jude laughs: he's just…romantic

Tommy: thank you for defending my masculinity

Jude: no problem

Sarah: well you guys better go

Tommy: yeah you're right. I do have all these bags to carry

Jude: yeah and I have nothing at all

Tommy smirks at her

Sarah laughs: I think I'm going to call you two whenever I am depressed…I know you will get me to laugh somehow

Tommy: or you can just look into a mirror

Sarah's jaw drops and she hits him. Jude hits him also

Tommy: hey I didn't do anything to you

Jude: so…that was still a mean comment

Tommy: but it was the truth

Jude and Sarah hit him again. Tommy laughs and pulls Sarah into a hug

Tommy: I'm gonna miss you little sis

Sarah: I am missable

Jude: does cockiness run in the family?

Tommy: I think so

Jude laughs: I noticed

Sarah: don't know what you are talking about

Tommy rolls his eyes as Jude laughs and gives Sarah a hug

Jude: we'll call you when we think you are home

Tommy: if we aren't busy doing…other things

Sarah: yeah like each other

Tommy smiles and raises his eyebrows up and down. Jude rolls her eyes and hits him lightly in the chest

Jude: let's go quincy

Tommy smiles and hugs Sarah one last time

Sarah: bye! Call me later

Tommy: you got it

He picks all the bags and walks towards their gate.

On the plane…….

Jude sighs: fifteen long hours until we are home

Tommy: yep

Jude: now I'm not even tired. What can you do in fifteen hours?

Tommy smirks: well you can have sex fifteen times…thirty if you're quick

Jude laughs and hits his shoulder

Tommy: and I happen to know their bathrooms are pretty clean…small but clean

Jude laughs: if I get really bored I might consider that

Tommy smiles at her: well you just let me know

Jude smiles and rolls her eyes. They get quiet for a few mintues

Tommy sighs: now I'm bored

Jude: we should be tired

Tommy: I know. We haven't been to sleep and we 'exercised' four times last night

Jude smiles: you know I think that kept me awake

Tommy laughs: like I said…they have very clean bathrooms

Jude: quincy we have only been on the plane for 10 minutes

Tommy: so…that just means we are 10 minutes behind

Jude laughs and actually considers his idea.

Tommy smiles: you are actually considering that aren't you

Jude: possibly

Tommy smiles: I have corrupted you

Jude laughs: Sarah was right

Tommy: again...dont tell her that

Jude: I know

Tommy sighs and runs his finger up Jude's arm. She smiles

Jude: are you really that bored

Tommy: yes

Jude: well we are musicians so we should do what we do best

Tommy smirks: each other?

Jude smiles: besides that

Tommy: write a song?  
Jude: yeah

Tommy sighs: why?

Jude: because I haven't written any and darius is going to be mad

Tommy: he'll get over it. We'll just tell him that you were busy doing important stuff

Jude laughs: and he's going to say important stuff like what

Tommy: and you're going to say me

Jude laughs: and then he is going to say you're fired

Tommy: among other words

Jude laughs: yeah you're right

Tommy pulls out his cell phone and begins to press some buttons

Jude: who are you trying to call?

Tommy: no one…look

He shows her the pictures he has on his phone of Marie and Sarah and her

Jude: you took all these pictures

Tommy: yeah I wanted to have at least 5 pictures of Marie

Jude: so why do have 20 of me

Tommy: well I need somebody to daydream about when I'm bored

Jude smiles: about that bathroom…

Tommy laughs: all it took was me giving you a compliment?

Jude: well that and that totally adorable look you had after you left your parents house

Tommy: I don't get adorable looks

Jude: yes you do

Tommy: I beg to differ, Harrison

Jude: you cant

Tommy smiles and watches her as she gets up and walks towards the bathroom. Outside the door she looks back at him and winks. Tommy smiles and looks around and sees that no one is even paying attention to them. He gets up quietly and walks into the bathroom after her.

After their flight in the airport………

Tommy: that was my favorite flight ever

Jude laughs: I wonder why

Tommy: can I show you why?

Jude laughs and rolls her eyes: let's go get our bags quincy

Tommy: fine

Once they get their bags they make their way to Tommy's car. He puts the bags in the trunk and get in .

Tommy sighs: I have missed my car soo much

Jude: it was only three days

Tommy: three long days

Jude: anyways…are we going to my house?

Tommy: well we could…although your car is at my house

Jude smiles widely: then to your house we go

Tommy laughs and starts his car.

In Tommy's driveway…..

Jude: I don't see it

Tommy laughs: it's in the garage, girl

Jude hops out of the car before Tommy has a chance to put the car in park. He laughs as he puts it in park and turns off the car. He presses the button to make the garage door go up. Jude smiles widely and runs to her car when she sees

Jude: Tommy it's perfect!

Tommy smiles: I'm glad you like it. You owe me $85,000

Jude laughs: can I repay you by a kiss?

Tommy: no but you can repay me by something else

Jude smiles: later…right now I want to drive  
Tommy smirking: you would still be driving

Jude: that type of driving takes to much work

Tommy: oh I forgot to tell you…this car is a stick shift

Jude: what!

Tommy: well how many Ferrari's do you know are automatic

Jude: not many but…

Tommy: I'll teach you

Jude smiles: can I have my first lesson now

Tommy: don't you want to tell everyone you are home?

Jude: yes…after I get through driving

Tommy laughs and shakes his head. He walks into the garage and reaches into one of the shelves on the wall. He grabs the keys to the car and holds them up. Jude reaches for them but Tommy jerks them away. He does this a few times

Jude: Tommy!

Tommy laughs and gives them to her

Jude: thank you

Tommy smiles as he watches her get into the car. She leans over and unlocks his door. Tommy gets in the car and looks at her

Tommy: remember when you drove the viper?

Jude: yeah…

Tommy: don't drive like that

Jude laughs and hits him on the shoulder

Tommy: just clutch when I say…you do remember how to clutch don't you

Jude: yeah  
Tommy: Jude, clutch not break

Jude: I got it

Tommy sighs and puts his seatbelt on. Jude smiles and puts hers on.

Jude: ready?

Tommy: as ready as I'll ever be, girl

Jude smiles and starts the car

15 minutes later………

Jude pulls into an old building parking lot. She puts the car in park and looks at Tommy

Tommy: that was pretty good

Jude smiles: thank you

Tommy smiles and looks back to the back seat

Jude: why are you looking back there

Tommy gives her a cute face: no reason…….

Jude smiles and rolls her eyes and hops into the backseat. Tommy smiles and follows her to the backseat. Tommy leans forward and kisses her. Jude lies down as they continue to kiss. Tommy runs his hand down her coat and reaches her jeans. He unbuttons them. Jude pulls away

Jude: I don't think so quincy

Tommy: why not?

Jude: I just got this car

Tommy: so….  
Jude: so I want to keep it clean

Tommy smirks: I'm not messy  
Jude laughs: I know but still….

Tommy sighs: fine

Jude: don't be mad

Tommy: I'm not  
Jude: okay

They climb back to the front seat

Jude: so are we going to my house?

Tommy: I guess…even though your suitcases and bags are at my house

Jude sighs: oh well. I want to say hi to Saidie

Tommy: then let's go

Jude smiles as she starts the car.

In Jude's driveway…….

Jude: don't say anything quincy

Tommy: I wasn't going to say anything

Jude: I didn't mean to run that stop sign

Tommy: two

Jude: shut up

Tommy laughs: when you were first learning how to drive a stick shift you used to confuse the clutch with the break and now you don't want to break

Jude laughs: I said shut up. It was an accident

Tommy rolls his eyes: whatever you say Harrison

Jude: out

Tommy laughs as he opens the door and steps outside. They walk up to her front door

Tommy: please tell me you have your key

Jude: yeah…()searches her pockets()I think…

Tommy sighs and waits for her to find her keys. After a few more seconds of searching she finds it

Jude smiles: I told you

Tommy: just open the door Harrison

Jude smiles and opens the door. She walks into her house and inhales deeply

Jude: I love the smell of my house

Tommy: okay…

They walk into the front room and see saidie's blonde hair

Jude: Saidie!

Saidie looks up and wipes her mouth. The guys she was on top of raises up also

Saidie: Jude! hi!...this is not what it looks like

Tommy and Jude: that's not Kwest…….

Ok there is a long awaited update. It's only 11 pages. Sorry it took so long to get out. I hope you all enjoy. Please tell me if you like it or hate it.


	95. Chapter 95

Saidie: I know…this is Matt

Tommy: hi Matt

Jude rolls her eyes: Saidie can I speak to you in the other room

Saidie: um…how about upstairs

Jude: why not in the kit—

She stops when she sees Kwest coming from the kitchen with a girl. He had his arm wrapped around her and was smiling

Jude finishes: --chen

Kwest stops when he sees Tommy and Jude. He smiles then looks at Saidie and Mat, then the girl that was under his arm

Kwest: hey T

Tommy: hey, man

Kwest: this is Julie

Jude looks at Saidie, then back at Kwest. She does this motion a few times. She turns her head and looks at Tommy who has the same lost expression

Jude: what, are we in the twilight zone or something?

Saidie: no…it's….

Matt: we should go…

Kwest: uh yeah we kinda need to talk to them about…things

Jude: yeah a lot of things

Tommy: Harrison calm down

Jude turns to him: we just walked in on Saidie making out with some guy and her supposed-to-be boyfriend just walked out of the kitchen with another girl under his arm

Tommy: maybe they are…roleplaying?

Jude rolls her eyes and turns back around and looks at the new faces. Saidie was now standing up. Matt stands up and reaches for his jacket. Julie already had hers on

Kwest: I'll call you later, Julie

Julie: okay. Bye Saidie

Saidie: bye and Matt are we still on for tonight

Matt: of course

Julie: we are all on for tonight

Kwest: yeah

Matt: okay then see you later

He walks over to Saidie and gives her a kiss on the cheek then grabs Julie's hand and walks out of the house, nodding at Tommy and Jude as he passes them. When they shut the door Jude looks at Saidie and puts her index finger on the side of her head, trying to figure out what was going on. Tommy points towards the door then back at Saidie

Saidie: Kwest now would be a good time to explain, right?

Kwest: uh yeah

Saidie: well first off…smiles welcome home

Jude: was that our welcome home present? Confusion

Tommy: if so I would have really just loved a card with money

Kwest laughs: no…just sit down and we will explain what you just saw

Jude: good

Tommy walks over to the couch and sits down. Jude is about to sit down but she changes her mind. She walks over to the chair and sits in it. Tommy gives her a weird look

Jude: too many things have happened on that couch. I want to burn it

Saidie laughs: she does have a point

Kwest: too many things like what?

Jude: dad and Yvette made out on that couch…and were about to do more if I hadn't came home, then I caught mom and dad in the same predicament, then I caught mom and don on that couch doing the exact same thing and now Saidie and Matt were just on that couch making out

Kwest: what?

Saidie: we weren't making out…I just kissed him

Kwest: for how long

Saidie: two minutes

Kwest: two minutes!

Saidie: that was just an estimate…it could have been shorter

Jude: what is going on? I mean we walk in and see you on the couch with another guy and Kwest with his arm around a girl and now Kwest is mad because you kissed the guy?

Saidie: it's explaining time

Jude: I know

Kwest: Saidie and I have an…open relationship

Jude: that means…

Tommy: they can date other people

Kwest: exactly

Jude to Tommy: you've had one before?

Kwest: one? Almost all of his past relationships have been does air quotes open

Tommy: I think I can speak for myself, thanks

Jude shakes her head: anyways…so you two have this open relationship thing?

Saidie: yeah

Jude: why?

Saidie: well because Kwest here can't keep his eyes to himself

Kwest: I can too! But Saidie can't seem to look at any cute college guy without drooling

Saidie: I do not

Kwest rolls his eyes: whatever

Jude: so you two think that having an open relationship will help matters?

Kwest: I don't know

Jude gives him an you-are-out-of-your-mind-look

Saidie: what he means is…we are only doing this for a couple of days

Kwest: yeah then we will have it out of our system

Tommy smirks: what exactly is "it"

Saidie: "it" is the fact that we like to look at other people

Tommy: I see

Kwest: but we have rules

Jude: what kind of rules?

Kwest turns to Saidie: well we weren't supposed to kiss other people

Saidie: it was a minute and a half

Kwest: you still kissed him

Saidie: sorry

Kwest: uh huh. And we can't have sex with them

Tommy: please tell me there's more

Kwest smiles: no

Tommy smiles and shakes his head

Saidie: why are you shaking your head

Tommy: did you let Kwest make up the rules

Saidie: yeah why

Tommy sighs and shakes his head: Kwest, you and I…other room. Now

Kwest nods his head and stands up, following him into the dining room, leaving Jude and Saidie alone with each other

In the dining room……………

Kwest: T, before you say it, I'm not trying to play her

Tommy: no? then why did you bring up the whole idea of an open relationship

Kwest gives him a look, asking how did he know that

Tommy: oh come on, man. Open relationship? You know I used that all the time back in the day

Kwest: well I just want to be open

Tommy: you are sounding like I used to

Kwest: look I really do care about Saidie

Tommy: so why the open relationship

Kwest: because lately girls have been coming up to me and giving me their phone numbers and I have actually been considering calling them

Tommy: so you want to get "this" out of your system, that way you know you will be completely faithful to Saidie

Kwest: exactly

Tommy: which is why you didn't add to the rules

Kwest: yeah I said no kissing and no sex

Tommy: but that doesn't mean no foreplay

Kwest: exactly…and you know you can go a long way with foreplay

Tommy rolls his eyes: yeah I know. I am the one who used to be the king of this, remember?

Kwest: I know

Tommy: so when is this…open relationship thing over

Kwest: in two days

Tommy: this is day number one?

Kwest: yeah and that Julie girl is first on the list

Tommy: have fun with that, man

Kwest: I will try

Tommy: try?

Kwest: even though I think about calling these girls I still think about Saidie. A lot

Tommy: so why the open relationship

Kwest : because she agreed to the idea and I just want to make sure she is the one for me

Tommy: getting serious on me?

Kwest: maybe. Like I said, I really do like her

Tommy: you sure have a weird way to show it

Kwest: I know you aren't talking, T

Tommy laughs: I've changed, man

Kwest: I see. So how was Paris

Tommy: I sometimes ask myself why I moved

Kwest laughs: did Jude enjoy it

Tommy smiles and gives him a look

Kwest laughs: you still got it

Tommy: yeah but it was so much fun having her there

Kwest: did you take her to all our old hangouts

Tommy: of course…I'll never be able to look at my treehouse the same

Kwest laughs: you took her to the treehouse

Tommy: yeah we spent last night there

Kwest: all night

Tommy smiles: all night

Kwest gives him a handshake

Tommy: I had candles lit and we watched the sunrise

Kwest: see I need to be asking you for advice on romancing the ladies

Tommy: it think I was just born smooth

Kwest: and cocky

Tommy: I'm not cocky

Kwest laughs: whatever

Tommy: I'm just honest

They both laugh and continue to talk about events that happened over the last few days.

In the front room………..

Jude: Saidie what are you thinking

Saidie: about having fun

Jude: what?

Saidie: I'm in college now, Jude

Jude: okay….

Saidie: so there are a lot of guys coming up to me and asking me out

Jude: and you are declining them…right?

Saidie: of course. But with this open relationship thing I can accept a few

Jude: do you still like Kwest?

Saidie: of course

Jude: so why are you doing this

Saidie: because at least now I can give in to temptation and not worry about cheating on Kwest

Jude: for two days

Saidie: yeah. By then I think this whole being attractive to other guys thing will be out of my system

Jude: and you can focus on your relationship with Kwest

Saidie: exactly because I do still care about him…a lot

Jude: that's good to know…but why did you kiss Matt

Saidie: that was an accident

Jude: it didn't look like an accident

Saidie: he was just sweet talking me so I gave him a light kiss on the lips but he pulled me on top of him

Jude: and Tommy and I have great timing so we just walked in at the wrong moment

Saidie: exactly

Jude: well at least I'm no longer confused about what's going on around here

Saidie: I know

Jude: anything else happen over the last couple days that I should know about?

Saidie: not really…besides I want to talk about you

Jude: what about me

Saidie smiles: you are glowing

Jude smiles widely: I am?

Saidie: yeah you are. Paris must have been great

Jude: Saidie I want to move there so much. I mean it is beautiful and Tommy is so sweet

Saidie smirks: how sweet was he?

Jude smiles: sweet enough to buy me a Ferrari

Saidie's jaw drops: a Ferrari! As in the car

Jude smiles widely and nods

Saidie smirks: I know you must have given him a long thank you

Jude smiles and doesn't say anything

Saidie laughs: I knew it  
Jude: and last night was so amazing

Saidie: he has to be amazing in bed to keep you smiling and glowing like you are

Jude laughs: it's not just that. We were up in his old treehouse

Saidie: wait…Tommy used to have a treehouse?

Jude: yeah when he was little

Saidie: cute. Continue.

Jude: we stayed in his treehouse all last night

Saidie: the whole night?

Jude smiles: yeah. And we watched the sunrise

Saidie: who knew Tommy could be so romantic

Jude: me

Saidie laughs: want to switch boyfriends?

Jude laughs: no. just because you two have an open relationship doesn't mean Tommy and I want to have one

They both laugh and look up and see Kwest and Tommy enter the room. Saidie smiles at Kwest as he sits down next to her on the couch. Tommy walks over to Jude and pulls her up, taking her spot

Jude: hey!

Tommy chuckles and pulls her down on his lap. Jude smiles at him

Saidie: so what' this I hear about you buy my little sister a Ferrari

Kwest: what! You bought her a car!

Tommy laughs: yeah

Kwest: Jude am I going to get to ride shotgun

Tommy: of course you are. You are the only one that's going to want to ride with her

They all laugh as Jude hits him in the chest

Tommy laughs: I was just joking

Jude: Kwest you can ask for a ride anytime

Kwest: can I drive it?

Jude: nope

Kwest: at least I can ride in it. You are nicer than Tommy

Tommy: hey I let you ride in the viper once

Kwest: yeah once. You've had that car for like three years  
Tommy: so

Kwest: so you have let Jude drive it countless times and I can barely ride shotgun

Tommy: well turn into a girl and get curves in all the right places and I will let you drive also

Jude and Saidie laugh

Kwest: where else did you take her

Tommy: I took her to the castles

Kwest: you took her to a tourist spot?

Tommy: yeah but there wasn't any tourists there

Saidie: did you like it?

Jude thinks back to what had happened in one of the castles and smiles. Tommy looks at her smiling and knows what she is thinking

Jude smiles: I loved it

Saidie, giving her a weird look: okay…

Jude: Sades remind me to tell you the story later, okay?

Saidie smiles: okay

Kwest: T…you didn't

Tommy innocently: didn't what?

Kwest: you know what I'm talking about. Did you? In the castle? Like you always dreamed?

Tommy: I'm not answering that question

Kwest laughs: that means you did. Wow Jude, he really has corrupted you

Saidie: what are you all talking about

Jude: nothing and he didn't corrupt me…I was just curious

Kwest laughs: I'm sure you were

Jude: can I hit him?

Tommy: be my guest

Jude walks over to Kwest and hits him in the arm. Kwest laughs and holds his arm as he watches Jude walk back over to Tommy to sit on his lap

Saidie: Jude you and I are going to have a long talk when we get alone

Jude: tonight?

Kwest: no we have that…thing

Saidie: oh yeah that's right

Jude: you mean you aren't going to cancel your 'thing' for your little sisters homecoming?

Saidie: you were only gone for three days

Jude: three long days

Saidie: so…

Jude: unbelievable

Tommy laughs: Sarah would do that to me

Saidie: I always liked her

Kwest laughs: we can cancel

Saidie: we can?

Kwest: yeah T and Jude just got home. We gotta spend at least one night with them

Tommy: one is enough

Jude giggles

Saidie: what's that supposed to me?

Tommy smiles: nothing

Jude giggles again

Saidie rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

Kwest: where else did you take her

Tommy: to the old club

Kwest: our club?

Tommy: yep

Kwest smiles: did you show her 'the' room

Tommy: accidentally

Kwest laughs: how'd you take it Jude?

Jude: don't want to talk about it

Kwest laughs: did you show her the room where Sarah and I….

Tommy: yeah that was the first room I showed her

Saidie: where you and Sarah what

Kwest: had the threesome

Saidie: you mean you had it when people were there

Kwest: that's how drunk we were

Tommy smiles: remember that kid who was in love with Sarah?

Kwest: I can't remember his name right now but yeah vaguely

Tommy: I had him take pictures

Kwest: you what!

Tommy laughs: dude it was a long time ago. Sarah has them now

Kwest: I knew I saw a flash

Tommy: Kwest you were the drunkest person at the party

Kwest: I know that's why I thought it was the alcohol talking when I seen the flash

Tommy: whatever

Kwest: I'm serious

Tommy: okay

Jude: so did anything interesting happen here?

Saidie looks at Kwest

Kwest: you didn't tell her?

Jude: tell me what?

Saidie: remember when I said there was some drama back home you needed to know?

Jude: yeah….

Saidie: well brace yourself

Jude sighs: we should have stayed in Paris……….

There is a semi long update. This is as much as I could get out since I have to write two chapters for my other two fics. I hope you all like it. Please tell me what you think.


	96. Chapter 96

Tommy: I can get a couple more tickets…just say the word

Jude: I'm going to think about considering that…after she tells me

Tommy laughs: okay

Jude: okay Saidie…let me have it

Saidie: well…first off….have you eaten anything in the last few hours?

Jude: what? No

Saidie: okay good. This first bit of information might make you want to throw up

Jude sarcastically: joy

Saidie: well…on Christmas…mom dad don and Yvette were over here

Jude: what? All of them

Saidie: well our parents were actually trying to be mature for once

Jude: wow

Saidie: yeah. It wasn't easy for them

Jude: how do you know?

Saidie: they finished a whole bottle of wine within the first half hour

Jude: wow

Saidie: yeah. So Yvette and don volunteer to go get a second bottle

Jude: weird but okay….

Saidie: yeah….well Kwest and I excused ourselves to my room

Jude: she actually let you go  
Kwest: what were we going to do with her parents downstairs

Tommy: many things

Jude laughs a little

Saidie: well we aren't daredevils like you two

Tommy: you are her influence

Saidie: I resent that

Jude: back to the story…

Saidie: oh…right…so Kwest and I go upstairs. While we were up there we heard mom and dad turn up the music. They were obviously drunk

Kwest: yeah Jude you are the only one in the family that can sing

Jude laughs: thank you…I think

Saidie: anyways…we hear mom and dad giggling. Which is nice since all they usually do is argue. Well after about 20 minutes or so it got really quiet. There was no arguing or glass breaking so we figured they hadn't killed it each other so we got curious and went downstairs

Kwest: big mistake

Saidie: huge mistake

Kwest: yeah  
Saidie: we go downstairs and see mom and dad almost…well…

Kwest: doing things grown ups do

Jude groans: oh god

Saidie: yeah…I was just standing in the middle of the stairs with my jaw low

Kwest: then we see the door open

Saidie: and in walks Yvette and Don

Jude: you have got to be kidding me

Kwest: nope

Saidie: Yvette drops the wine bottle when she sees half naked dad on top of bra less mom

Jude: god Saidie you could have left that part out

Saidie: well how do you think I felt. I saw it!

Jude shudders. Tommy shakes his head, trying to get those images out of his head

Saidie: anyways….there was a huge argument as our parents started to get dressed

Kwest: and you wont believe all the secrets that were let out

Jude: okay….

Saidie: mom and don got into a argument about trust issues or something like that. Yvette through her engagement ring at dad

Jude: what!

Saidie: oh right…about that…um dad sort of proposed to Yvette earlier that day

Kwest chuckles: that had to be the shortest engagement ever

Jude: their not engaged anymore?

Saidie: hardly….when Yvette and dad started arguing she accidentally let it slip that she was having an affair on _him_

Jude: that slut

Saidie: I know. She said she lost the feeling for him a long time ago.

Kwest: you wont believe who the guy was she was having an affair with

Jude: who

Saidie: Don

Jude exclaims: what!

Saidie: yeah…mom had a few things to say about that

Kwest: don't you mean scream?

Saidie: scream and shout. She managed to throw all her good wine glasses at don and Yvette

Kwest: she has surprisingly good aim when she is drunk

Jude: wow

Saidie: don was the first one to leave, then Yvette….well mom sort of through Yvette out herself, but yeah. When dad left that just looked at each other and didn't say anything to each other

Kwest: and that was how our Christmas at your house was spent

Jude: and I thought our Christmas was dramatic

Tommy: not compared to this

Saidie: why what happened on your Christmas?

Tommy: me and my dad got into a fight

Kwest: uh oh

Tommy: yeah

Kwest: what happened

Tommy: lets just say ALL secrets came out and he got a punch in and so did I…and so did Sarah

Kwest: ALL secrets?

Tommy: yeah

Saidie: will someone tell me what they are talking about?

Jude: it goes along with that whole long conversation we are going to have later

Saidie: I see

Jude: so what else happened

Saidie: well your dorky friend and his gothy little girlfriend got into it

Jude: Jamie and patsy?

Saidie: yeah

Jude: why?

Saidie: I don't know. All I know is that they woke me up at 2 in the morning

Jude: did you hear what it was about?  
Saidie: no, but I did hear Kat's name being mentioned a lot

Jude: oh god…I can only imagine

Saidie: yeah

Kwest: now it's time for the G Major drama

Jude sighs: here we go

Tommy: please tell me that we still have our jobs

Kwest: yeah we all do but…jamie doesn't

Jude: what?

Tommy starts to laugh. Jude hits him

Kwest: Liam and Jamie got into this big argument….in front of the whole G Major staff. Jamie called him a fake and he needed to act like himself even if he was in a suit and Liam told him to shut up and that he was walking on thin ice then Jamie said he needed to stop pretending about who he is and then Liam said something about Jamie and patsy hooking up in the office of G major…which darius over heard

Tommy: not good

Kwest: I know. Darius and Jamie had a long talk in his office about it and…well like I said, Jamie is officially unemployed

Jude shakes her head: anything else?

Saidie: there might be one more thing I forgot to say…

Jude: what

Saidie: it's a big thing

Jude: what is it

Saidie: mom's….pregnant

Jude: WHAT!

Saidie: calm down

Jude: what do you mean calm down! our mother is almost in her 50s and she is pregnant

Saidie: yeah well she said she wanted to get a life of her own

Jude: did she even listen to her speeches to us about having safe sex

Saidie: I guess not. That's not it though

Jude: what's the rest

Saidie: it could be dad's

Jude: what!

Saidie: well it seems like hooking up at dinner wasn't mom and dad's first time since they had been apart…I guess they like angry sex or something

Jude sighs and begins to rub her temples

Tommy: I thought my family was dysfunctional

Jude laughs sarcastically: ha! Ever since mom got that stupid divorce she has been acting like a kid herself

Saidie: well I think that's about to come to an end

Jude sarcastically: yeah  
Saidie: Jude…

Jude: what…

Saidie: yvette's pregnant too

Jude jumps up: WHAT!

Saidie: yvette's pregnant

Jude: how….but…at the same time?

Kwest: sounds like mr. Harrison is a mack

Tommy shakes his head at Kwest. Jude walks over to Kwest and hits him hard on the head

Kwest: I was joking!

Jude shakes her head and storms out of the room. Tommy jumps up and runs after her.

Outside………

Tommy: slow down, Harrison

Jude: Tommy, my mom is pregnant, the baby might or might not be my dad's, and my dad has also impregnated the woman he cheated on my mother with

Tommy: well the bright side is…I now know my family isn't the only dysfunctional family

Jude tries to fight a smile that was creeping in the corners of her mouth

Tommy: you know you wanted to smile, girl  
Jude: how can you joke. This is my life

Tommy: your very dysfunctional life

Jude laughs: stop

Tommy: I am making you happy though

Jude: yeah but still

Tommy: I hate to tell you this but…I think or vacation is over

Jude laughs: it was over when we walked in on Saidie on top of…mat or whatever his name is

Tommy laughs: yeah I guess

Jude: but the bright side is…I have a new fast car that I can speed in whenever I'm mad

Tommy: why did I buy you that car

Jude: because you love me

Tommy: even though that is true, I'm not paying for a single speeding ticket you get

Jude laughs: fine…but I've seen the way you drive and if you have gotten away with it then I know I can

Tommy: I've had experience in driving fast cars

Jude: and I'm about to get mine

Tommy smirks: I just hope you live to tell the story

Jude laughs: ha ha ha

Tommy smiles at her then gives her a hug. Jude wraps her arms around him and buries her head in his chest.

Saidie: aren't they so cute, Kwest?

Kwest: I guess

Tommy and Jude break apart and look in her doorway. They see Kwest and Saidie standing there smiling

Tommy: we have been getting that a lot

Kwest: whoa! Look at the car!

He runs down the steps towards Jude's car.

Jude: he's just as bad as you

Tommy: why do you think we are friends?  
Saidie: because no one else will be

Tommy: yeah that's funny Saidie

Saidie just gives him one of her Saidie smiles

Kwest: Jude can I please drive it?

Jude: I've only driven it once, Kwest

Kwest: so

Jude: so if I ever do let you drive it's gonna be in a month or something

Kwest: but there is hope

Jude: sure….

She turns to Tommy and gives him a no-way look. Tommy chuckles

Kwest: you're not gonna let me drive it, are you

Jude: not a chance

Tommy and Saidie laugh

Kwest: why are you messing with my emotions like that

Jude: it's just a car

Kwest: a fast car

Jude: he is almost worse than you

Tommy laughs: I think I got my car addiction from him, actually

Saidie: what about your sex addiction?

Tommy: I got that from girls walking around in mini skirts and throwing themselves at me

Kwest chuckles: that would do it

They all laugh. Their laughter stops when they see Jude's mom pull into the driveway. They all stare at her as she steps out of the car

MH: Jude, honey, when did you get home?

Jude: a few hours ago

MH: oh. Tommy did you get a new car?

Tommy: no

Jude: he got that for me for Christmas

MH: the car? This car?

Jude: yeah...

MH: Jude, you and I are going to need to have a talk later

Jude mumbles: you got that right

Tommy: I think I'm going to go and let you and your family…talk

Jude: quincy if you love me you wont leave me here alone

Tommy laughs: you don't want me to go

Jude: not without me

Tommy: but I'm tired

Jude: so…take a nap here

Tommy: no offence but your couch has seen too much action

Jude laughs: so sleep in my room

Tommy: what?

Jude laughs: I'm going to be sleeping also

Tommy: and what do you think your mom is going to say about that

Jude: just give her one of your adorable faces and she will agree

Tommy: I didn't know I had an adorable face

Jude: why do you think girls throw themselves at you

Tommy: because I have a big –

Saidie clears her throat. Tommy turns to her and she nods her head towards her mom

Tommy: right…um mrs.harrison I have a question

MH: okay

Tommy: Jude doesn't feel like driving me home because she is tired and I am tired also. I was wondering if I could just take a quick nap here

MH: of course. The couch is just fine

Kwest puts his hand of his face to hide his smile

Tommy: um….

Jude: mom I think Tommy's a little too tall for that couch

MH: well where do you suggest he sleep then

Jude: in my room

MH gives her a are-you-out-of-your-mind look

Tommy: not like that. I can sleep on her floor and she can have her bed

He tries to give her one of his best smiles and adorable faces.

MH sighs: I guess….

Tommy: thank you mrs Harrison

MH: no problem. Go get some rest

Jude and Tommy nod their head as they walk upstairs, Kwest and Saidie right behind them

Upstairs in the hallway………..

Jude: what are you to doing?

Saidie: the same thing you two are about to do

Jude: you didn't even have to ask mom?

Saidie: nope…that's the good thing about being the older sister

Jude: yeah you actually get treated like an adult

Saidie smiles: among other things

Jude rolls her eyes as she watches Saidie grab Kwest's hand and leads him into her room. Tommy: I guess they are about to be daredevils

Jude: I guess...

Tommy: harrison I'm too tired if you are thinking about doing the same thing

Jude: all I'm thinking about right now is laying down in my bed

Tommy smirks: I'm thinking the same thing

Jude: too bad you're getting the floor  
Tommy: what?  
Jude laughs: that's what you told mom

Tommy: that's because she wasn't going to let me sleep up here unless I said we weren't going to be in the same bed

Jude: oh well

Tommy gives her one of his pouty faces. Jude looks at him and smiles. she knew he was giving her that face on purpose but he still look so cute  
Jude: fine you can sleep with me

Saidie opens her door: don't be too loud

Tommy smirks: could say the same for you

Saidie rolls her eyes and closes her door again. Tommy shakes his head and smiles. Jude grabs his hand and leads him into her room, closing the door behind her………..

There is a short little update for today. I hope you guys enjoy. Please tell me if you like it or hate it.


	97. Chapter 97

Tommy turns around and smiles at her. Jude smiles back as she grabs his hand and leads him over to the bed

Tommy: you know, suddenly I'm not so tired

Jude laughs: too bad, Quincy

Tommy pouts: fine

Jude laughs: I'm really tired

Tommy: so…

Jude: so…you wear me out, Quincy

Tommy smirks: and the problem is?

Jude laughs: I need a few resting hours

Tommy: a few as in three?

Jude: fine

Tommy smiles as he lies down in her bed. Jude lies down also, resting her head on his chest. They slowly drift off to sleep.

Six hours later…..

Tommy slowly wakes up and rubs his eyes. He looks around, trying to figure out where he was. He smiles when he notices he was in Jude's room. He looks at his chest and sees Jude still sound asleep. He smiles and begins to rub his fingers through her hair. Jude slowly begins to stir. She looks up and sees Tommy looking down at her smiling

Tommy quietly: hey

Jude quietly: hi

Tommy: so much for three hours of sleep, huh?

Jude yawns: I know

Tommy: I guess we were more tired than what we thought

Jude: yeah and something tells me that tonight is going to be tiring also

Tommy: yeah you have to have a talk with your mom

Jude adds: and saidie

Tommy: the Saidie conversation will probably be fun for you

Jude: I guess…when you think about it. I know I will probably be up all night talking to her

Tommy: well at least you have rested a little

Jude: yeah

She yawns again as Tommy looks at her alarm clock that was on her night stand. It read 6:32 pm.

Tommy: I guess I should be leaving

Jude smirks: so you sleep with me then leave?

Tommy laughs: yeah that's my typical ways

Jude smiles and rolls her eyes

Tommy: do you want me to leave?

Jude: not really but then again I don't want to torture you with my family's dysfunctional drama

Tommy laughs: I have enough family dysfunction to deal with

Jude laughs: I know

Tommy: no wonder why we love each other

Jude laughs; I know

Tommy: so I'll see you tomorrow?

Jude: try tonight. Don't be too surprised if saidie and I pop up on your doorstep tonight

Tommy smirks: hmm two girls…who are beautiful and blonde…I don't have a problem with you two popping up on my door step. That is perfectly fine with me

Jude laughs: perv

I was just thinking out loud

Jude: you should stop doing that. I think I would be scared for life if I knew what you really think about

Tommy mumbles: if only you knew

Jude laughs: see

Tommy smiles and stands up and begins to stretch.

Jude: yeah this bed isn't that comfortable with two people

Tommy laughs: I don't know why you are complaining, Harrison. I was your pillow

Jude: and you were very comfortable, but I'm used to having the whole bed to myself

Tommy smirks: which would explain why you are a space hog

Jude laughs: yeah you're right

Tommy: wanna walk me downstairs?

Jude: sure

Tommy smiles and puts his arm around her shoulders as they walk out of the room and down the steps. When they make it downstairs they are stopped by Mrs. Harrison's voice.

MH: have a good rest?

Tommy: uh…yeah, we did. Thanks for letting me take a nap here Mrs. H

MH: it was no problem, Tom. And what have I told you about calling me Mrs. Harrison? It is Victoria

Tommy: sorry, Victoria

Jude: Tommy was just leaving mom

MH: you don't want to stay for dinner?

Jude: _you're_ actually staying for dinner?

MH: yes, I do live here, don't I?

Jude: not lately

MH: what?  
Jude quickly: nothing, mom

MH: okay….so Tommy are you going to stay?

Tommy looks at Jude, who smiles at him, encouraging him to say yes

Tommy: sure, I'll have dinner here, but I think I'm going to go home and shower and get changed

MH: okay, it will take me a while to prepare dinner anyways

Jude: yeah and I guess I'll take a shower too

Tommy hides the smirk he wants to show. Somehow Jude could sense the fact that he wanted to smirk and hits him lightly. He laughs

MH: did I miss something

Tommy: no, Mrs…I mean Victoria

MH: okay well I'm going to go get dinner started. I'm glad you are coming….it's almost like you're my son

And with that she left the room

Jude and Tommy pause and look at each other

Tommy: you know it almost sounded like she was imply something

Jude: you sensed that too?

Tommy: yeah

Jude: do you think she knows?

Tommy: no, although she probably suspects that something is going on

Jude: well I would too if I was a mom and my daughter asked to go away to another country with her "friend"  
Tommy laughs: yeah I guess you're right. I would get suspicious also

Jude: and if my daughter came back from another country with her 'friend' and asked if they could sleep in the same room I would _really_ get suspicious

Tommy laughs: yeah she does have a really good reason to suspect something

Jude: good thing she just suspects and doesn't actually _know._

Tommy: I think she would have a heart attack if she knew her younger was having whispers sex

Jude hits in the shoulder and laughs: shut up

Tommy laughs: I whispered it

Jude: so she still could have known. Then the suspecting things would be over and she would know

Tommy: something tells me she wouldn't have a problem with it…well if she found out that we were just together…not having sex

Jude: my dad would though

Tommy flinches. He gets flashbacks of the time when Mr. Harrison had caught Saidie and him at G Major

Jude: what

She could see his tension

Tommy: nothing, I just remembered that one time your dad caught me and Saidie kissing at G Major

Jude: what?

Tommy: it was a long time ago. When Georgia was still our boss

Jude smirks: you mean it was way back when you were messing with both of our heads?

Tommy gives her an apologetic look and doesn't say anything

Saidie: yes that's exactly what he means

Jude and Tommy look up and see Saidie coming down the stairs in her pajamas. Her hair was…less than perfect…to say the least

Tommy smirks: nice sex hair

Jude laughs as Saidie flicks him off

Tommy: and I was not messing with both of your heads

Jude: I thought you liked me but you were dating my sister…that's called messing with my head

Saidie: and I thought you liked me but you were _thinking_ about my sister…that's called messing with my head also

Tommy: well I was messing with my own head also. I was confused

Saidie and Jude: ya think?

Tommy smirks: well I'm gonna go since I mess with people's heads too much

He walks towards the coat rack and grabs his coat then opens the door and exits the house, knowing Jude was going to follow him

Saidie: and I'm a drama queen?

Jude: you are

She grabs her jacked and runs out the house after Tommy. Tommy is at her car shaking his head

Jude laughs: I drove you here

Tommy: yeah I forgot about that

Jude: so your plan isn't going to work

Tommy: and what was my whole plan?

Jude: to walk out of my house sulking and making me come out here in the cold just to say I'm sorry

Tommy smiles: you're out here aren't you?

Jude smiles back: yes, but I'm not going to say I'm sorry

Tommy laughs: fine, will you just give me a ride home?

Jude: sure

She reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out her keys and makes her way to the driver's side of the car. She loves the fact that she gets to drive _him_ around.

In Tommy's Driveway……

Jude: so I'll see you in a couple hours?

Tommy smirks: yeah, it could be sooner but you know how long your showers are

Jude laughs: shut up

Tommy smiles: sorry

Jude: no you're not

Tommy laughs: I now but I thought I would be nice and say it

Jude laughs: get out

Tommy: hey I never kicked you out of my car

She thinks about that comment for a few seconds. He was right. He never did kick her out of his car.

Jude: yeah you're right about that

Tommy smirks: I was scared you would come to work the next day and write a song about it

Jude's jaw drops: now you really have to get out!  
Tommy laughs: I was joking

Jude: of course you were

Tommy smiles: I was

Jude rolls her eyes and smiles. Tommy smiles back as he leans in and gives her a kiss. Their kiss turns into a small make out session that gets interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She sighs as she breaks away from the kiss and looks at her caller I.D. See sees her mother's face

Jude: hello?

MH: were did you go

Jude: I had to take Tommy home

MH: I see. I was just wondering

Jude: okay

MH: see you when you get home…and Jude…we need to talk about that car

Jude sighs: okay mom

MH: alright. Bye

Jude: bye

She closes her phone kinda hard

Tommy: what's wrong

Jude: she wants to talk about the car

Tommy laughs: did you really think she was just going to let you have it that easily?

Jude: I guess not

Tommy smiles and kisses her lightly on the lips again

Jude: see you later

Tommy: okay

He gets out of the car and closes the door. He bends down and winks at Jude through the passenger window before jogging up to his front door. Jude smiles as she backs out of his driveway.

3 and half hours later…..

Tommy walks up to Jude's door and knocks a couple times. Saidie answers the door and smirks and crosses her arms when she's sees Tommy

Saidie: well if it isn't the guy who loves to mess with girls' minds

Tommy: hi to you too saidie

She laughs and moves out of the door and lets him in

Saidie: what's all that?

Tommy was holding a bottle of champagne in his hand along with flowers and a box of candy

Tommy: I just remembered that I didn't get your mom any Christmas presents so I went out and got her something

Saidie: champagne and candy?

Tommy: it's the best I could get. I got her one more thing

Saidie: what?

Jude: what took you so long?

Tommy turns his head towards the stairs and sees Jude coming down them. He smiles at her.

Tommy: hi to you too

Jude smiles and walks up to him and gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He smiles.

Saidie: can I get an answer?

MH: an answer to what? Oh hey Tom. I didn't hear you come in

Tommy smiles: I just got here

MH: what's all this

Tommy: I got this for you...hands her the candy and champagne as a thank you present for letting Jude come with me.

MH: you really didn't have to

Tommy smiles: I wanted to. And this is also for you too.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box. Mrs. Harrison smiles as she opens the box revealing pearl ear rings

MH: Tommy I cant except this

Tommy: sure you can. It's your Christmas present

Saidie: if you can't accept it I sure can

They all laugh

MH: thank you

Tommy: no problem

Saidie: where is my Christmas present?

Tommy: I still need to get you one

Kwest: and me too

Tommy looks at the stairs and sees kwest sitting down in the middle

Tommy: where's mine at?

Kwest: I'll get you yours when you get me mine

Tommy laughs: we say that every year but we never get each other anything

Kwest laughs: I know

Jude: mom is dinner ready?

MH: yes but I need to talk to you two in the front room for a few minutes

Jude sighs: okay

This was the moment she had been dreading

Tommy: me and kwest are just going go ram through your kitchen and ruin our appetites

MH laughs: that's fine

Tommy pushes kwest towards the kitchen, leaving the girls alone to talk to their mother

Sadie and Jude take a seat on the love seat, not even thinking about sitting on the couch

MH: okay first…Jude that car…

Jude: what about it mom?

MH: are you sure you want to except it?

Jude looks at saidie. They both laugh

Saidie: mom that's a Ferrari. A pretty turquoise Ferrari

MH: I know but are you sure Tommy isn't expecting something in return?

Jude gives her mom an unbelievable look. Then she turns to saidie who is giving her the same look. Jude smiles a little at saidie. Saidie smiles back and nods slightly

Jude: you're right mom. How did you know he wanted something in return?

MH: he does? I was right?

Jude: yeah. I didn't want to tell you this

Saidie: we didn't know how to tell you but…

Jude: he wants to me to hit high notes since I took the car

MH: WHAT!

Jude and saidie burst into laughter. Jude falls onto saidie's lap because she was laughing so hard. Mrs. Harrison exhales loudly and puts her hand over her heart

MH: you were joking

Jude catching her breath: of…course…i…was…joking…mom

MH: well that wasn't funny

Saidie giggles: yes it was

Jude: how could you think Tommy would want something in return?

MH: he's a guy, honey. I just wanted to make sure

Saidie: Tommy's not that kind of guy

Jude: he does want me make me hit high notes though

MH sternly: Jude Elisabeth

Jude giggles: in the studio. Haven't you heard me hit high notes in everyone of my songs?

Saidie puts her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. It doesn't work

MH: I'm glad I amuse you two

Jude laughs; sorry mom but you are pretty entertaining

MH: I'm glad you think so

Saidie: so are we done with this lovely little 2 minute mother daughters bonding?

MH: not quite

Jude: what else is there to talk about?

MH: there's someone coming over for dinner tonight

Jude sighs: I don't like Don

MH: it's not Don

Saidie: mom that's your fiancé

MH: I know

Jude: so shouldn't he be the one coming over?

MH: yes. I just met a nice young man today

Saidie: mom describe young?

Before she had a chance to answer they heard the doorbell ring. They see kwest and Tommy come out of the kitchen with chocolate on their faces. Saidie and Jude admire their boyfriends' cute faces as their mom gets up and answers the door. They hear her greet the mystery person. When he enters the front room everyone's jaw drops. They cant believe the person before their eyes

Saidie: oh

Jude: my

: god

Kwest and Tommy turn to look at each other before looking back at the person then they look at saidie and Jude, who in return look at them.

MH: you all have met?

Everyone: you could say that………….

Ok there is a really short update. It would have been longer but I want to update my other fics tonight also. And I am starting a new fic. There is going to be another update out soon. I promise. Please tell me what you all think.


	98. Chapter 98

MH: how do you all know each other  
Jude: Liam works at G Major

MH: do you really?

Liam: yes, that would be true

Saidie: you're my moms…friend?

Liam smiles and looks at Mrs. Harrison: you could say that

Jude: okay gross

MH: Jude!

Jude: mom he is a jer—

Saidie stomps on her foot to shut her up

Tommy: Liam couldn't you have found someone close to your own age

Liam: I could say the same for you

Tommy is about to say something but kwest puts his hand on Tommy's chest and shakes his head

MH: okay…well I have to go finish dinner. Why don't you all just sit and…talk

She rushes off to the kitchen

Jude: Liam, it's one thing for you to make my life a living hell at work, but now you want to make my life a living hell in my own home!

Liam: contrary to your beliefs Ms. Harrison, I did not know that was your mom

Jude: oh bullsh—

Saidie hits her on her arm

Tommy: Liam that woman is ten years older than you

Liam: so. You of all people should know that age is only a number

Tommy feels his anger rising

Saidie: okay how about we all just take a deep breath and sit down. They all remain quiet and take seats. Jude and Tommy sit on the love seat. Liam, Kwest and Saidie sit on the couch. Tommy and Jude shake their heads

Jude: what are doing with my mother anyways?

Tommy: and please spare us the details

Liam: your mother and I are just getting to know each other

Jude shakes her head

Saidie: Liam why _are_ you interested in my mother?  
Jude mumbles: because he wants to make me life a living fucking hell

Tommy puts his hand on her knee and shakes her head. Jude lets out an angry sigh

Liam: I don't have to answer to you all

Jude: wrong! We aren't at G Major. You can't boss me around in my own home

Saidie: Jude

Jude: saidie

Saidie: shut up

Jude: no

Saidie sighs angrily

Liam: you know if you all had some maturity in you, you wouldn't think this was such a big deal

Jude: maturity? You want to talk about maturity? What mature man fakes a british accent!

Tommy puts his head down to hide his laughter. Kwest puts his hand over his face and saidie leans over and puts her head on kwest's shoulder

Liam: it's not fake

Jude: great comeback

Kwest accidentally lets out a laugh. Liam turns his head towards kwest

Liam: you know I think your producing skills are rather funny

Kwest: hey I never did anything to you

Tommy: don't waste your breath on him. He's not worth it

Liam: Mr. Quincy, despite your elder age compared to Ms Harrison, I say you really need to grow up

Tommy: elder age? It's alright for you to go out with a woman in her fifties….two times your age but it's not right for me to…_like_ a girl in her teens?

Jude looks at him. He gives her a look, telling her that he didn't want Liam to know about their relationship for obvious reasons. She nods her head

Saidie: okay how about we just sit in silence before this argument gets louder and draws mom's attention

Jude: it's her fault we are even having this argument

Saidie: Jude!

Jude: Saidie!

Saidie: shut up!  
Jude: you shut up!

Liam: both of you shut up

Tommy: don't tell her to shut up

Kwest: yeah

Liam: how nice. Girls defending girls

Jude: screw you

MH: Jude Elisabeth!

Everyone turns around and sees Mrs. Harrison standing in the entrance between the kitchen and the front room

Jude: what

MH: that's not how you talk to adults

Jude mumbles: that's why I said what I said to him

Tommy stifles his laughter  
MH: dinner is ready

Saidie and Jude mumble: joy

Liam quickly gets up and joins Mrs. Harrison while Tommy, Kwest, Saidie, and Jude take their time walking into the dinning room

Jude: I'm not hungry

Tommy: are you sick? You must be running a fever

Everyone laughs

Jude: I'm glad you can joke at a time like this

Tommy: Jude your mom has a fiancé, I don't think she is going to hook up with Liam

Jude: yeah? Then why is he in my house eating dinner with us?

Saidie: because she finds him attractive

Jude shivers: gross

Saidie: he is cute in my book

Kwest: hey

Tommy: you can't blame her, man, you aren't the cutest guy alive. Actually you're not even close

Jude laughs

Kwest: forget you Mr. Since-I-was-in-a-boyband-I-have-every-right-to-be-cocky

Tommy: I'm not cocky

Saidie and Jude: yeah you are

Tommy: well I have a very good reason to be cocky

Saidie: a big reason?

Kwest and Jude: saidie!

Saidie: what? I can be curious, can't I?

Jude: not when your boyfriend is standing right next to you

Kwest: yeah

Saidie: well sor-ry

Tommy smirks: I'll tell you later saidie

Jude hits him: the hell you will, Quincy

Tommy laughs: I was just joking

Kwest: aw isn't it so cute how they get protected of each other?

Saidie: cute or nauseating?

Jude: ha! funny saidie

Kwest: I thought it was

Tommy: see that's where you went wrong; you should never think. It confuses your brain cells

Saidie and Jude laugh

Kwest: how come they never laugh when I make jokes about you

Tommy: because my jokes are funny and you can actually get what I mean

Kwest: are you saying I'm hard to understand

Jude and Tommy: yes

Saidie puts her hand over her mouth to stop the giggle that she wanted to let out

Kwest: are you laughing?  
Saidie: me? of course not

Kwest: yeah you are. That's sad. Even my own girlfriend laughs at me

Jude: well you give her a reason to. Have you ever looked in the mirror?

Tommy laughs

Saidie: I wouldn't talk

Kwest: ouch

Jude: at least I don't break the mirror when I look at it

Saidie: oh is that why the bathroom mirror is broken?

Jude: that was an accident

Saidie: what did you do? Smile?

Kwest laughs

Tommy: dude I wouldn't laugh. At least her teeth are pretty

Kwest: hey! You are the one who had to spend two years with braces on in junior high

Tommy: that was a long time ago

Saidie and Jude: you had braces?

Tommy: in the sixth grade

Jude: that is so adorable

Saidie: I always thought guys with braces were nerds

Tommy: I only had them on for six months

Kwest: yeah and during those six months only two girls asked you out  
Tommy: that's two more than you. actually I don't think any girls asked you out in junior high

Kwest: they did. I just…wanted to keep my options open

Tommy rolls his eyes: whatever man

Kwest: well at least my girlfriend now can look in a mirror

Jude: hey! I didn't crack it by smiling

Saidie: then how did it get cracked

Jude: one morning I had just woke up and I went into the bathroom. I had my cell phone in my hand because mr. wake up call over there woke me up to tell me he was already on his way. When I actually opened my eyes I saw a huge spider on the floor. I accidentally threw my phone at the mirror and it cracked it

Saidie: that's the reason why you scream so loudly that one morning about a month ago?

Jude: yeah

Saidie: I wondered why. I just thought Tommy was in your room or something

Kwest: he can't make girls scream that loud

Tommy: you're the one that couldn't sleep on my BoyzAttack tour because you said my one night stands screamed too loud

Kwest: how can you remember that? That was a long time ago

Saidie: Tommy remembers everything when it comes to sex

Tommy laughs: I agree with you on that one

Jude: yeah I'm in a relationship with a sex feen

Saidie: actually it's a good thing he is a sex feen

Tommy and Jude: it is?

Saidie: duh. What do you think you two are going to do every time you get mad?

Jude: you know she is right

Saidie: also, how do you think he is going to…de-stress you whenever you are stressed out?

Jude: right again

Tommy: see. It's not a bad thing that I am a sex feen

Kwest: it only took you 10 years to figure out you are a feen

Tommy: I've always known, I just didn't want to say

Kwest: right

Tommy: I did!

Kwest: okay, man. You did

Saidie: I don't see how you can't know if you are a feen or not

Jude: yeah

Kwest: Tommy should have known way back when he was fifteen

Tommy laughs: I did know. You know you are a feen when you can go six times in one night

Saidie: Jude want to switch boyfriends?

Jude: hell no. you chose the dumb right hand man

Kwest: hey!

Tommy laughs: she meant that in the nicest way

Jude: I did

Kwest: sure

Saidie: you know you guys are going to destroy his ego

Kwest: what's left of it

Tommy: saidie if we bruise his ego then that just means you are going to have to take him upstairs and…un-bruise it

Saidie smiles: you know you have a point there

Jude: I'm surrounded by sex feens

Tommy laughs: you're close to being one, girl

Jude: no I'm not

Saidie: yeah you are. You are dating a sex feen. It's obvious he is going to turn you into one

Kwest: if he hasn't already

Tommy: I resent that comment

Kwest: uh huh

Saidie: actually I think my little sister is a sex feen

Jude sarcastically: thanks saidie

Saidie smiles: no problem

Kwest: so we're all sex feens

Tommy: no wonder why we're friends

They all laugh

MH: are you all going to join us?

Jude mumbles: I'm surprised you noticed we weren't in there

Saidie steps on her foot

MH: what'd you say honey?  
Jude: I said we're coming?

MH: okay

She walks into the dining room

Jude: and I was just getting my good mood back  
Tommy: well if you're still in a bad mood after dinner I think I have a good plan of what I can do to cheer up back up

Kwest coughs: feen

Tommy rolls his eyes and grabs Jude's hand and walks her into the dining room. Kwest and Saidie smile at each other and walk into the dining room also

In dining room……

MH: what took you all so long?

Saidie: nothing, mom. We were just having a good conversation

Jude mumbles: and not thinking about our unwanted guest

Saidie kicks her in the shins. Jude jumps

MH: something wrong, honey?

Jude: no, nothing's wrong

She reaches down and rubs her shin and silently curses Saidie out. Saidie was sitting across from her and Kwest was sitting next to her, Tommy was sitting next to Jude. Liam was sitting at one end of the table and Mrs. Harrison was sitting at the other

MH: well go ahead and dig in. Liam and I were just having a conversation ourselves

Saidie: about?

MH: oh, nothing

Liam just smiles. Jude rolls her eyes and sighs. Tommy smiles a little and puts his hand on her knee

MH: it's nice having a full table again

Jude: yeah. How come you have never invited Don over for dinner? He is still your fiancé, right mom?

Tommy puts his elbows on the table and puts his head down to hide his smile.

MH: yes, Jude, he is still my fiancé

Liam: I did not know you are engaged

Jude: yeah she has been for the past two months…isn't that right, mom?

MH pauses: yes, that's right, Jude

Jude looks at Saidie for some help. Saidie nods a little

Saidie: how is good ole Don?

MH: he's fine

Jude: when's the big day, mom?

MH: we haven't decided yet

Saidie: well Jude and I want to know…that way we can make sure we have enough time to pick out our dresses

Mrs. Harrison swallows the food she had just bit. She grabs her glass and takes a sip

Jude: Liam are you going to go? I'm sure mom would love to see you there

Liam's face turns red and she sees a vein on his forehead starting to throb. Tommy tries his hardest not to laugh

Liam: well if Vicky wants me there then yes, I will be there

Saidie and Jude: Vicky?

Mrs. Harrison smiles kindly

MH: I told me to call me Vicky

Jude: does _DON_ know he calls you Vicky

MH: oh honestly, Jude. Must you always bring up Don

Saidie: why shouldn't she? I mean he _is_ your fiancé

Mrs. Harrison looks firmly at both of her daughters. They take the hint and get quiet for a few seconds. Tommy smirks and looks at Saidie

Tommy: so saidie, do you still like aphrodisiacs?

Saidie coughs a little and takes a sip of her water. Tommy laughs a he watches saidie sip her water. Jude laughs lightly also

Saidie: you would bring that up  
Tommy laughs: well you did a year and a half ago. Only in French

Saidie: well I was stupid a year and a half ago

Jude, Kwest and Tommy: a year and a half ago?

Jude: you still are

Saidie kicks her. They all laugh then get quiet because they see Liam and Mrs. Harrison looking curiously at them. They sit in silence for a few moments.

Liam: Vicky it's a shame you are getting married

MH: it is?  
Liam: yes. I took a liking to you. I was thinking maybe we could me out to the country

MH smiles: I have always wanted to move out to the country  
Jude: no you haven't

MH: yes I have

Jude: don't let this creep get into your head, mom

MH: Jude, that's enough. I must apologize Liam

Liam: it's quite okay. Kids will be kids

Jude: oh, why don't you go—

Saidie kicks Jude in the shins again and Tommy grabs her knee tightly.

Jude whispers: ow

Tommy lets go of her knee as she bends down and rubs her shin again

MH: Jude you and I are going to talk after dinner

Jude mumbles: great

MH: you too saidie

Saidie: can't wait

MH: anyways, Liam. how did you get a job at G Major

Liam: well I met Darius at one of the annual music VIP parties last year. I was telling him about my degrees in economics. he looks at Tommy he said he needed someone who knew how to keep up with money. Someone with a _college_ education

Tommy: aren't you so lucky you two met. Tell me, does he know about how much money you spend on your language classes

Saidie and Jude put their hands over there mouths and kwest snickers a little

MH: Tommy..

Tommy: sorry Mrs. Harrison

Liam smirks: no. but he does talk about all the money we are wasting on artists that aren't doing so well. You know the artists that think they can sing but they really should take some singing classes

Jude jumps up and is about to leap towards Liam but Tommy quickly stands up and grabs her.

Jude: go to hell you fake British accent Darius wannabe! Kiss my a—

Tommy puts his hand over Jude's mouth and drags her out of the dining room. Saidie stands up and grabs Kwest's hand, making him stand up

Saidie: mom I think we're just going to go out for dinner

MH: I think that will be best

Saidie: yeah…bye

She drags kwest out of the dining room and into the front room, where they see Tommy on top of Jude, who had her hands pinned above her head by Tommy

Saidie: wow, I guess we now know their kinky foreplay

Kwest laughs

Tommy: saidie shut up

Jude: let me go Tommy! I've wanted to hit him for seven months…now is the perfect time!

Tommy: Jude stop

Jude: no! it's not like I'll do jail time. Just a few months of being grounded. Let me go!

Tommy: Jude, if you get grounded then that means you can't see me

Saidie: and that means you can't have sex

Jude: I don't care! I'll sneak out! TOMMY QUINCY LET ME GO!

Tommy sighs and does the only thing he knows how to do to shut up her: he kisses her. After a few moments he pulls away and looks down at her

Tommy: calm now?

Jude: not really

Tommy: well at least you stopped shouting

He gets off of her and pulls her up

Saidie: let's get out of here before silverware and plates start flying

Tommy: yeah that would be a good idea

They all walk out of the house, Tommy making sure he stayed close to Jude just in case she tried any sudden movements.

Outside………

Saidie: where are we going to go?

Kwest: hopefully some place to eat since I didn't even get a chance to take a bite of my food in there

Saidie and Jude: sorry

Kwest: apology accepted

Jude: how about we go to Denny's

Tommy: you're in the mood for breakfast?

Jude: I don't know. I just want to go somewhere with forks. I want to put a few in my pocket just in case Liam is here when I get back

Kwest laughs as saidie and Tommy roll their eyes and shake their heads

Tommy: kwest you drive saidie and I'll drive Jude

Jude: I want to drive

Tommy: Harrison I'm not getting into a car with you when you are mad

Kwest laughs

Saidie: he was a good point there

Jude mumbles: whatever

She walks over to Tommy's car and gets in, slamming the door shut

Tommy: hey!

Saidie laughs: you love your cars a little too much

Tommy: so

Saidie rolls her eyes as she walks over to Kwest's car and gets in

Tommy: our girlfriends are so loving

Kwest: I know. We are so lucky

Tommy laughs as they go their separate ways and get into their cars

Inside Denny's…….

Tommy: I'm running low on money, so Jude, you can't eat that much

Jude this him and saidie and kwest laugh

Tommy: I was joking

Jude: well I'm not in the joking mood

Tommy sighs: you Harrison sisters have a real temper on you

Saidie smiles: it's a good quality

Kwest and Tommy roll their eyes

Jude: Liam just trashed my singing capability ten minutes ago

Tommy: I know but you got him back by calling him a Darius wannabe

Kwest: which I have to say was pretty funny

Tommy: yeah it was

Saidie: the look he got on his face was funny also

Jude smiles a little.

Tommy: kwest was that a smile?

Kwest: I think it was

Tommy: who knew you had it in you, Harrison

Jude laughs and rolls her eyes

Tommy: there's that pretty smile

Saidie: so pretty it broke the mirror

Jude: saidie! I told you what happened

Saidie: yeah…your cell phone broke it

Jude: that's what happened

Saidie rolls her eyes. Kwest chuckles a little

Kwest: you know they are worse than you and sarah

Tommy: I know, but when they are dangerous when they are thinking of ways to do something

Jude: you know you are absolutely right

Saidie: they are?

Jude: remember that time that guy dumped you for a Halifax cheerleader?  
Saidie: unfortunately

Jude: it only took us two minutes to figure out what we should do to him…or should I say his car

Saidie laughs: I remember that

Jude: hmm maybe we should do a little something to Liam's car

Kwest and Tommy: uh oh

Saidie and Jude just smile at each other

Kwest: do you like where this is going?

Tommy: hell no

Kwest: me either

Jude: Liam hates bad singing right?

Saidie, Kwest and Tommy: yeah….

Jude smiles: well after tonight I think he is going to think my singing is better than avril lavigne and jojo put together

They all look at each other

Saidie smiles: what do you have in mind little sister?

Jude smiles and motions for them to lean closer to her.

After she tells them………..

Kwest: your girlfriend has a evil side to her

Tommy: I know…but it's sexy

Jude smiles: thank you

Saidie: Liam so has this coming to him

Jude smiles and nods her head………………………………………….

Look, I come baring an update! Who knew! Lol. I sure didn't. I just got on the computer and started typing. Lol. I'm sorry my updates for this fic are less than constant. I'm trying. Anyways, please tell me what you think!


	99. Chapter 99

Saidie: how did you get such an evil mind, little sister?

Jude smiles: living in the same house with you for seventeen years

Kwest and Tommy laugh

Saidie: you know I'm going to take that as a compliment

Jude: it is…in a way

Kwest and Tommy chuckle again

Saidie hits kwest and kicks Tommy

Tommy: ow! What did I do?

Saidie: you laughed

Tommy: it's against the law to laugh?

Saidie: it's against the law to laugh at _me_

Tommy smirks: well then I suggest you get plastic surgery

Saidie's jaw drops and she gets him really hard in the shins as Jude and kwest burst out laughing

Saidie: you are such a jerk

Tommy laughs: I was just joking

Saidie: I bet you were

Tommy: I was! You look great

Jude punches him in the shoulder

Tommy: ow! I didn't mean that she looked better than you

Saidie kicks him

Tommy: okay, stop! You both are hot…but you are also abusive

Saidie: damn right

Kwest: saidie you know you would look hot with bigger boobs

Tommy tries to stifle his laugh as he puts his head down and puts his hand over his forehead. He begins to shake his head

Saidie: you know I don't know whether to slap you or throw this water in your face

Jude: I would say both

Kwest: wait, I didn't mean for it to come out as –

Jude interrupts: a sexist heartless male comment?

Kwest: yeah

Saidie: you know maybe I would look good with bigger boobs

Tommy looks up and gives Saidie a questioning look

Saidie: what?

Jude: Saidie you would actually consider getting your boobs bigger?

Saidie: yes

Kwest smiles: that's hot

Tommy eyes travel down to Saidie's chest. Jude sees this and slaps him really hard on the back of his head

Tommy: ow! What was that for?  
Jude: for x-raying her chest

Tommy: I was not x-raying her chest

Jude: you were too

Tommy: I was not!

Saidie: you were looking at them though

Tommy: so…I wasn't x raying them. I was just…glancing

Jude: same difference, quincy

Tommy, giving her a puppy dog face: I'm sorry

Jude: that's not going to work

Tommy smirks and whispers in her ear: I'll make it up to you…later…in private

Jude smiles: okay

Tommy smiles back at her

Saidie: anyways, back to my boobs

Tommy: uh Saidie I don't think this is really a topic to discuss over dinner…or breakfast…whichever…we should not be discussing this

Saidie: I know but now kwest has me thinking about them

Tommy smirks: he never stops thinking about them

Kwest dreamily: yeah

They all look at him

Kwest clears his throat: I mean no. I never think about them

Saidie: should I be insulted?

Tommy: no because he was lying

Saidie: good

Jude: anyways, Tommy, what do you think about my plan?

Tommy: it's…good

Jude: thanks?

Tommy laughs: it was a compliment

Jude: okay

Tommy: um, kwest, can I talk to you outside for a minute

Kwest: why?

Tommy: you'll find out when we get out there

Kwest: okay….

Jude and Saidie get up and let the two men out.

Tommy: we'll be right back, Harrison

Jude: okay

Tommy looks at kwest then nods his head outside and begins to walk off in that direction

Outside…..

Kwest: man it's cold out here

Tommy: we aint gonna be out here for a long time

Kwest: okay, so what is it that you have to tell me out here in the cold that you couldn't tell me inside where the warmth and the food is?

Tommy: okay you remember that time in Tokyo when I put that M4 firecracker in D's toilet?

Kwest: T I know you did not drag me out here to reminisce about your boyband tour

Tommy: just answer the question, kwest

Kwest sighs: yes I remember…why

Tommy: do you remember what you all called me after that?

Kwest: the prank king

Tommy: exactly

Kwest: what are you getting at?

Tommy: you and I both know that Jude is an amateur, which explains why her plan is weak

Kwest: yeah it is good for her, but we can do better  
Tommy: exactly

Kwest: so what do you have in mind

Tommy smiles and puts his arm around kwest's shoulder

Kwest: T, I like you, but not that way, man. You should really talk to Mason  
Tommy: shut up…wait, Mason's gay?

Kwest: you can't tell?

Tommy: no

Kwest: well he is

Tommy shivers

Kwest: man I was in the bathroom when I found out he was gay

Tommy: don't tell me…  
Kwest: no! I was just in there washing my hands and I overheard him on the phone with his…friend

Tommy shivers again: that's sick

Kwest: yeah. Anyways, back to the plan

Tommy: yeah…well we'll let the girls do the 'girl' work on his car. When they get done, we'll start doing our 'man' work to the car

Kwest: I'm liking where this is going

Tommy smiles: I know

Kwest: what's the 'man' work we are going to do?

Tommy: I like cars, right?

Kwest: more like love and you are obsessed

Tommy: whatever. anyways, I have peeked under the hood of a car a time or two

Kwest: I get where you're going

Tommy: we're not going to mess it up so badly that it will take thousand's of dollars to fix; we're just going to mess with it a little

Kwest smiles: why do I feel like a teenager again?  
Tommy: because we are doing something with a teenager

Kwest: and she is your girlfriend

Tommy smiles: yes she is

Kwest: okay…before you begin to get all day-dreamy on me, how are we going to split up from the girls to get the stuff _we_ need

Tommy: simple. I have some clothes at my house that we are going to put on. That will distract them for a couple of minutes. I have everything _we_ will need at my house

Kwest: the clothes are to disguise ourselves?

Tommy: yeah

Kwest: you have really thought this out

Tommy laughs: yeah for that whole two minutes she was telling us about her plan

Kwest: ours is so much better

Tommy: yeah but don't tell Jude that

Kwest: why not

Tommy: she looks so cute when she is all enthusiastic

Kwest rolls his eyes: you're sprung, man

Tommy: I am not

Kwest: you are too  
Tommy: no I'm not

Kwest: yes you are

Tommy: I'm not about to stand out here in 30 degree weather, arguing over whether I'm sprung or not

Kwest under his breath: you are

Tommy punches him in the chest

Kwest: ouch!

He punches him back. Tommy pushes him. Kwest pushes him back in return. They begin to play fight (in a manly way). Tommy grabs Kwest and puts him in a body lock. Kwest manages to get out of the lock and they push each other some more, but stop when they hear one of their phone's ringing. Tommy pulls out his phone looks at it, seeing it's Jude calling

Tommy out of breath: hello?

Jude: um, are you two going to stay out there play fighting in the cold or are you going to come in here and eat

Tommy laughs: we are on our way back in

Jude: okay

He closes the phone

Kwest: Jude?  
Tommy: yeah, I'm guessing the food's at the table

Kwest: good, 'cuz I'm starving

Tommy: you still suck at fighting

Kwest: hey you try fighting your best in below freezing weather

Tommy rolls his eyes and walks back inside

Back at the table…..

Jude: so you left us so you go out there and fight?

Saidie: they were fighting?

Jude: you couldn't see them from the window?

Saidie: no?

Jude mumbles: you were probably too busy thinking about your boobs

Saidie kicks her in the shins

Jude: ouch. Saidie you really have to stop doing that

Tommy: especially with heels

Saidie: well stop saying mean things

Jude: fine

Saidie: okay

Jude: anyways…why did you two go outside?

Tommy: we had to uh…discuss something

Jude: like what?

Tommy: uh…

Kwest: guy stuff

Tommy yeah

Jude: what are you up to, Quincy?

Tommy smiles: nothing

Jude: bull

Saidie: kwest you are a terrible liar

Kwest laughs: so I've been told

Jude: tell me what you guys talked about

Tommy: we are just going to be…adding a few things to your list of how to damage Liam's car

Jude: what did you guys come up with

Kwest and Tommy quickly: nothing

Jude rolls her eyes: tell me

Tommy: you girls have your 'girl' plan and we guys have our 'guy' plan

Jude: okay you do realize that the only reason we are about to destroy his car is because he insulted my singing capability, right?

Tommy: yes and I'm about to destroy his car because he's always a dick towards you and me

Saidie: so you're not going to tell us

Kwest and Tommy: nope

Jude sighs: fine

Tommy: you'll find out soon enough, Harrison

Kwest just smiles and begins to eat his food

After they are done eating……

Tommy smiles and turns to Jude: you ready to do this?

Jude smiles: only if you're ready to show me how it's done

Tommy: you know there are still a lot of inappropriate answers to that statement

Jude: and you can tell me them later on tonight

Tommy smiles: I'd rather _show_ you them

Jude smiles widely: only if you really want to

Tommy smiles again: trust me. I want to

Saidie: you have really corrupted my sister

Tommy: maybe she wanted to be corrupted  
Jude: hey! I'm not corrupted

Saidie: yes you are

Jude: no, I'm not

Saidie: whatever  
Kwest: can we just go

Tommy: yes, Kwest

Jude: wait, where are we going

Tommy: to my house. I have all the essentials

Jude: you do?

Saidie: like what

Tommy: like clothes, everything you two will need and everything Kwest and I will need

Jude: okay….

Tommy: you'll see when we get there, girl

Saidie: so let's go

Kwest: I said that two minutes ago

Jude: yeah but you should know by now that no one listens to you, Kwest

Kwest: I'm well aware  
Saidie giggles: it'll change one day

Kwest: yeah the day Tommy and Jude get married and move away

Tommy laughs: even then you still have saidie to ignore you

Kwest: hey she doesn't always ignore you

Jude mumbles: probably not in the bedroom

Saidie: I heard that!

Jude just smiles and stands up, letting Tommy out. They all leave the restaurant and head towards their cars

Inside Tommy's house……

Tommy: okay, Jude, you come up to my room with me to pick out the clothes

Saidie: and we better not hear any squeaky noises

Jude: funny saidie

Kwest: why do you want her to go up to your room

Tommy: I don't trust anyone else in my room

Kwest: ouch

Saidie: Jude I'm serious

Jude: okay, saidie

Tommy shakes his head and grabs Jude's hand as the walk up the stairs, taking two at a time

In Tommy's room……

Tommy: the clothes are in the closet

Jude: uh, how about you go

Tommy: why

Jude: I have a…closet phobia

Tommy laughs: are you serious?

Jude: it's not funny

Tommy trying not to smile: why do you have a closet phobia

Jude: when I was younger saidie used to hide in the closets in our house and she would pop up when I least expected it. it would scare me to death

Tommy laughs. Jude hits him

Jude: it's not funny

Tommy: I'm sorry

Jude: no you're not

Tommy laughs: yeah I am.

Jude: you are still laughing

Tommy smiles and pulls her closer to him and kisses her lightly on the lips.

Jude smiles: apology accepted

Tommy smiles: okay. Now let's go into the closet

Jude: no

Tommy: yes

Jude: no

Tommy sighs: Jude, there's nothing to be afraid of

Jude: I know….but I still don't want to

Tommy rolls his eyes and pushes her into the closet, immediately turning on the light. Jude looks around nervously

Tommy: see there is nothing in here

Jude: I know….

Tommy shakes his head and rolls his eyes

Jude: shut up

Tommy laughs: I didn't say anything

Jude: but I knew what you were thinking

Tommy just ignores her and goes to the end of the closet and moves all the close to the right

Tommy: do you think you and Saidie would be able to fit any of these?

Jude walks to wear Tommy was standing and sees all the black clothes he owned. She looked through them

Jude: were you planning on going through a gothic stage or something, Quincy?

Tommy laughs: no, I just used to sneak out a lot. Had to have the right clothes

Jude: Mr. double-o seven himself

Tommy laughs: just choose something that fits, girl

Jude smiles as she picks out two pairs of black sweats

Tommy: you think I can fit those?

Jude: no, but they are the smallest you have

Tommy laughs: you think saidie can fit those?

Jude smirks: yeah…she's two sizes bigger than me

Tommy laughs: why is it that girls love being smaller sizes than other girls?

Jude: I don't know…we just do  
Tommy rolls his eyes: I guess it's a female thing

Jude: yes it is

Tommy: okay…anyways…do you want a long sleeve black shirt or do you want a short sleeve black shirt

Jude: well considering it is below freezing out there, I think I'm going to go with long sleeve

Tommy shrugs: okay

Jude: why, are you going to where short sleeve?  
Tommy: yeah but that's only because what I'm going to do to the car is a little more challenging

Jude: yeah and you still haven't told me what you are going to do

Tommy: it's a surprise

Jude sighs: fine

Tommy: okay, so you can get changed in my bathroom, I'll get changed in my bedroom, and Kwest and Saidie can get dressed downstairs

Jude: okay…oh and this…and this…should fit saidie

She hands him a pair of sweats and shirt

Tommy: okay

Jude smiles at him as she walks out of the closet and goes into his bathroom. Tommy smiles back as he walks out of the room and downstairs

Downstairs…..

Tommy walks into his front room and sees saidie and kwest sitting on his couch just talking.

Tommy: okay here you go

Saidie: this wont fit

Tommy: I know but they are the smallest I have…well second to smallest

Saidie: Jude got the smallest?

Tommy: yeah

Saidie under her breath: bitch

Tommy: hey

Saidie: well she is

Tommy: just take them, Saidie

Saidie: fine

Kwest: are these the same size as yours?

Tommy: yeah

Kwest: alright

Tommy: so you two change down here and Jude and I will change up there

Saidie gives him a look  
Tommy: in separate rooms

Saidie smiles: good

Tommy shakes his head rolls his eyes as he jogs back upstairs.

Upstairs….

Tommy walks back into his closet and pulls out a pair of sweats and a shirt for himself. He walks back into his bedroom and starts to get dressed. Just as he is about to put his shirt on Jude opens the bathroom door and comes walking out. Tommy looks at her and smiles

Tommy: looking very mischievous, Ms. Harrison

Jude smiles: thank you

Tommy smiles and puts on his shirt

Jude: I could say the same for you

Tommy smiles: I had a very mischievous youth

Jude: that's one word for it

Tommy laughs

Jude: so are saidie and kwest downstairs?

Tommy: yeah  
Jude: okay I'm going to go down there and discuss a few minor details about my plan with saidie

Tommy: I'm right behind you

Jude smiles at him and walks out the door. Tommy starts to walk out of the door but remembers he forgot a couple of things. He jogs back into his closet and gets what he forgot

Downstairs….

Jude: okay so do you have the plan down

Saidie: Jude, I may be a blonde but I do know how to follow a simple plan

Jude skeptical: okay

Saidie rolls her eyes and looks at Tommy as he comes down the step. She 'accidentally' looks him up and down. Jude sees this and hits her

Saidie: ow

Jude: that was for looking my boyfriend up and down

Saidie: well he looks cute all dressed in black and that stocking cap looks really cute on him with his pierced ear

Jude: I know…I'm the one who made him get it done, remember? And besides, you have a boyfriend

Saidie: so

Kwest: ahem

Saidie: I mean…you are the sexiest person I know. I'll never look at any other guy

Kwest: thank you

Jude rolls her eyes before looking Tommy up and down as he walks over to them. He tosses them black stocking caps

Kwest: where did you find the black face paint

Tommy: in my closet

Kwest: this is getting to be kinda fun

Jude: I know

They all dip their fingers into the black face paint and put two lines horizontally on their faces

Tommy: okay now you girls can go get whatever it is you will need and me and kwest are going to get what we need

Jude: aye captain

Tommy laughs and shakes his head as he and kwest walk of the room

Saidie: to the kitchen?

Jude: to the kitchen

They both smile as they lock arms and head off into Tommy's kitchen………..

In the kitchen………..

Jude: eggs?

Saidie: check

Jude: syrup?

Saidie: check

Jude: potato?

Saidie: check

Jude: sugar?

Saidie giggles: check

Jude: I think that is everything

Saidie: this is going to be so much fun

Jude: I know…I just hope we actually get away with it

Saidie: we will…as long as we are quiet

Jude: I hope

Saidie: the look on Liam's face is going to be priceless

Jude laughs: I know

They both begin to giggle as Tommy and kwest enter the room

Kwest: what'd we miss

Jude: nothing

Saidie: we were just thinking about the look Liam is going to have on his face when he sees his car

Tommy smiles: I know

Jude: why do you have big lumps in your pockets?

Tommy looks down then looks up: no reason

Jude: Tommy….  
Tommy smirks: Jude…

Jude: what's in your pockets?

Tommy: nothing

Saidie: kwest why are you caring a tool box?

Kwest: these are the essentials we need for the 'Destroying Liam's Car Plan'

Saidie to Jude: this is going to be interesting

Jude: I know

Tommy smiles: so are you guys ready to go?

Jude, Saidie and Kwest: yeah

Kwest: hey shouldn't we have gloves

Tommy: no…it would make _our_ job too hard

Jude and Saidie: what job!

Tommy: you'll find out soon enough  
Kwest: T, we almost forgot the milk

Tommy: that's right

Saidie and Jude: milk?

Tommy: yeah

Jude: what could you possibly need milk for

Kwest and Tommy: you'll see

Saidie and Jude just roll their eyes and grab all of _their _essentials and walk out of the house

Outside…..

Tommy: okay…saidie and kwest, you two drive together and Jude and I are going to drive together. Do not park in front of Jude's house. Park around the corner

Kwest: okay

Tommy: when you turn on the street next to Jude's make sure you drive slowly, turn off your music and your lights  
Jude: wow you have really thought this through

Tommy laughs: no it's just experience

Jude: okay

Kwest: alright

Jude: operation Mess Up Liam's Car is in play

They all give each other high fives before getting into the cars and driving off towards Jude's house. When they turn on the street next to Jude's they turn off the music and headlights. Tommy waits for saidie and kwest to pull up before he turns off the car

Tommy: you ready girl

Jude smiles: as ready as I'll ever be

Tommy laughs before getting out of the car

Kwest: let's do this

Tommy: alright

They walk to Jude's house and see Liam's Jaguar still parked in the driveway. Tommy and kwest smile at each other before smiling at saidie and Jude

Kwest: should we let them go first  
Tommy: yeah, ladies first

Jude smiles: thank you

Tommy just smiles and stands back as Jude and saidie begin to throw eggs at Liam's car. Then they watch in amusement as Jude sticks the potato in Liam's muffler and when Saidie begins to pour the syrup on Liam's tires

Jude: there's no way he's going to be able to pull out

Tommy: they are pretty smart

Kwest: and cute

Tommy: I hope you're talking about saidie and not Jude

Kwest: of course

Tommy: good

Kwest laughs: you have always been that protective of her

Tommy: I have not

Kwest: ever since Shay Shay

Tommy: no…okay, yeah

Kwest laughs: see

Jude: what are you laughing at

Kwest: nothing

Saidie: okay, we have had our fun. You're turn

Tommy and kwest smile at each other and walk over to the car

Kwest: do you think he locked the doors?

Tommy: I don't know. Try

Kwest pulls the door handle slightly and is surprised to see it open

Tommy shakes his head: you know he might have a master's degree but he aint the smartest guy

Kwest chuckles: I know

Tommy: pop the hood

Kwest: okay

Tommy walks to the front of the car and waits for kwest to pop the hood for him. Once he gets the hood up he picks up the milk carton and takes off the cap

Saidie: ooo this is the part we have been waiting for

Jude: I know

Tommy smiles at them from behind the hood before he unscrews the antifreeze lid. He drains all the antifreeze then pours the milk into the container

Jude: okay so what's that going to do?

Tommy smiles: whenever he wants to wash his windshield with the antifreeze, milk is going to come out

Saidie and Jude begin to laugh

Jude: that is really smart

Tommy smiles: I know…and I didn't have to go to college to think of this

Kwest chuckles

Tommy pours the rest of the milk in the container then closes the hood. He walks over to the drivers side of the car and gets in

Tommy: I need the toolbox

Kwest walks over to the driver's side of the car and hands Tommy the toolbox

Tommy mumbles: thank you

Kwest: uh huh

Tommy pulls out a wrench and other tools from the box. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a flashlight

Jude: at least now I know what one of the lumps was in his pocket

Saidie laughs a little

Tommy turns on the flashlight and begins to try to take out Liam's stereo system

Jude: now what's he doing

Saidie: uh I think the question is…what are mom and Liam doing

She points to the front room window. The curtain was pulled back and you could see the shadows of Mrs. Harrison and Liam.

Jude: are they dancing?

Saidie: uh yeah

Jude: no wonder why our parents married each other; they are both unfaithful to their partners

Saidie: yeah

Tommy, who wasn't even listening to them looks up at kwest

Kwest: what

Tommy: did you get the hard copy of Jude's second CD from my house?

Kwest: yeah

Tommy: ok, good

Kwest reaches into his pocket and pulls it out. He hands it to Tommy

Tommy: thanks

Kwest: uh huh

Jude and saidie turn their attention back to Tommy

Saidie: okay, what is he doing?

Kwest smiles: just watch

A few minuets later………..

Tommy: done

Saidie: gee I wish I knew what you just did

Tommy smiles and gets out of the car, putting the tools back in the box. He quietly closes the door and walks over to them

Tommy: well since Liam thinks my girl can't sing, I figured I would make him listen to her CD over and over again until he thinks she is the best singer in all of Canada

Jude laughs: how did you do that?

Tommy: I put your CD in his stereo and pulled a few wires so it can't eject and it always replays. I also cut a few more wires so that there is no way possible he can turn it off and there's no way he can turn the speakers off

Jude smiles: genius

Tommy smiles: I know

He bends down and kisses Jude lightly on the lips

Kwest: now's the fun part

Tommy smiles: I know

They each take out two spray paint bottles from their pockets

Jude: quincy, what are you thinking about doing?

Tommy smirks: well…he drives a jaguar…so why not paint the car of the animal it's named after?

Jude and saidie immediately begin to giggle as kwest and Tommy walk over to Liam's car and begin to spray the paint

An hour later……

Saidie: are you guys almost done?

Jude: yeah it's really cold

Tommy: perfection takes time, girls

Jude: yeah especially when a perfectionist is doing the job!

Tommy smiles: that's a compliment

Jude mumbles: sometimes

Saidie: come on you guys

Kwest: just a few more minutes

Saidie and Jude: fine

20 minutes later…..

Tommy and Kwest: done!

Saidie and Jude, who had been sitting on the curb trying to keep themselves warm, look up and see that Liam's once black Jaguar was now yellow with black spots. They immediately start to laugh

Tommy and kwest smile at each other as they give each other a high five

Kwest: the prank king has struck again

Tommy: of course

Jude in between laughing: you…are…a….genius…Tommy

Tommy smiles: thank you

Kwest smirks: hey T…what happens when syrup and milk mix?

Tommy: I don't know

Kwest smiles: it gets really messy

Tommy thinks about what kwest was talking about

Tommy: you know you are right

They laugh as they walk over to the where the syrup bottle was sitting on the sidewalk. Tommy picks it up and walks back over to the car and pours the rest of the bottle on the windshield. He turns around and smiles, but immediately stops when he sees flashing red and blue lights

Saidie: uh

Jude: oh…………………

Okay there is a 13 PAGE UPDATE! Yes I know it's not as long as I have done in the past but that is the longest update I have given you guys in months! Lol. Please tell me what you think.


	100. Chapter 100

Tommy: h-hey officer

Officer: what are you all doing?

They all immediately notice her French accent. Tommy looks at her. Jude hits him, thinking her was looking her up and down

Tommy: ow

Jude: I saw that

Tommy: I wasn't looking her up and down

Jude: bull

Tommy: I wasn't

Officer: hey!

Tommy: sorry  
Officer: I asked you what you were do—Tom Quincy

Saidie, Kwest, and Jude all look at the officer, then turn their heads to look at Tommy

Tommy: how'd you know my name?

The officer says something in French

Tommy: dear god

Officer: still causin trouble, Tommy?

Tommy: no…it was just a little harmless prank

Officer rolls her eyes: your pranks are always harmless

Tommy: they are. You just don't have a sense of humor

Officer: it's kinda hard to smile when you have a screaming 69 year old yelling at you because some little kid threw 40 stink bombs threw his car windows

Tommy laughs: that was harmless

Officer: yeah, so harmless your parents had to pay that man 20 dollars for each window you busted

Tommy shrugs: I thought it was harmless

Saidie: okay is anyone going to tell me what's going on here?

Tommy: well remember when I told you I had a juvenile childhood?

Jude and saidie: yeah

Kwest, realizing who the officer was: well this lovely lady used to be Tommy's special juvenile officer

Officer: Kwest, is that you?

Kwest smiles: yeah

Officer: you still hang around with this trouble maker

Kwest: unfortantly

Tommy: hey you choose to hang around with me

Kwest mumbles something under his breath that no one can hear

Officer shakes head: I knew you two were inseparable

Saidie: yeah they are

She hooks her arm threw Kwest's, making sure the officer knew that he was hers

Jude rolls her eyes when she sees this

Officer: so what are you four up to

Tommy just smiles and nods towards Liam's car. The officer turns her head around and looks at the car. Her jaw drops when she sees it

Officer: Thomas Quincy

Tommy laughs: what?

Officer: what? why did you do that to that man's car. You're a grown man!

Tommy: I know but I wanted to have a good time and he said some uncool things to my girlfriend

Officer: girlfriend? You actually have just one

Tommy smiles: yes

Officer: I don't believe it

Jude: well he's telling the truth

The officer looks at Jude and smiles

Tommy: meet Jude Harrison

Officer smiles: hello Jude

Jude smiles her professional smile: hi

Officer sighs: Tommy I should really book you for this

Tommy: for spray painting his car?

Officer: it isn't your car to spray paint

Tommy: so

Officer rolls her eyes: you are just like you were when you were younger

Tommy smiles: so are you going to let me off like you did when I was younger

Officer: if you lie to me and tell me what I like to hear

Tommy smiles: I'll never do it again Officer Brittany. I promise that whenever I get the urge to do something illegal I'll think of you and think about how unhappy that would make you.

Brittany: and who do you love

Tommy: you, always and forever

Brittany laughs

Tommy smirks: because you know I have a thing for a woman in power with handcuffs  
Brittany laughs: yeah you added that perverted version to the quote when you got older

Tommy smiles: yeah

Brittany shakes head: you still remembered

Tommy: of course

Kwest laughs: he said at least 5 times a day, 250 times a week

Brittany laughs: I remember you saying that a couple times yourself

Kwest: only a couple times

Brittany: two times too many

Kwest shrugs: well what do you expect when you have a bad influence like Tommy around

Tommy: hey I never dragged you into anything

Kwest: whatever. you would threaten my life if I said I wasn't going to do something

Brittany: I believe that

Saidie: me too

Tommy rolls his eyes: okay so maybe I did a couple of times

Kwest: the two times I got in trouble

They hear someone talking to Brittany through the walkie talkie on her shoulder. She says something into it before looking back up at the four people

Brittany: I have to go

Tommy: okay  
Brittany: Tommy and kwest…stay out of trouble. Don't make these poor cute girls get a record

Tommy smirks: never

Brittany smiles: heard that five too many times

Kwest chuckles

Tommy: bye Brittany

Brittany: bye

She glances back over at Liam's car and shakes her head before walking back to her car. Tommy and kwest smile at her as they watch her pull off.

Kwest: once again saved because you are Tom Quincy

Tommy grins: I know. I love being me

Saidie: you are the only person

Kwest laughs: I'm with her

Jude: so you love her?

Tommy: what is this…accuse Tommy Time?

Saidie and Kwest laugh

Jude: just answer the question

Tommy sarcastically: yes I love her more than anything in this world. I wish I had a diamond in my pocket because I would have proposed to her

Jude hits him hard in the chest

Tommy laughs: ow! I was just joking

Jude: yeah you better be

Tommy: you know every time you hang out with saidie you start to become really jealous and possessive

Saidie smiles: I have taught her well

Tommy rolls his eyes: you would think that

Jude laughs and saidie hits her

Saidie: you're supposed to side with me

Jude: since when are we picking sides

Saidie: I just defended you

Jude: how?

Saidie: I said I taught you well

Jude: how's that defending me

Saidie: I don't know. It just is

Jude: that's stupid. You weren't defending me

Sadie: I know when I'm defending you or not

Jude: well maybe I didn't want you defending me

Tommy: girls…

Saidie: well excuse me for trying to side with you for once

Tommy: saidie….

Jude: all I did was laugh at something he said

Tommy: Jude…

Saidie: I know but you shouldn't have since I was trying to defend you. he was insulting you

Tommy: harrisons….

Jude: he was not

Saidie: you're so blonde you don't even know when your own boyfriend is insulting you

Jude: _I'm_ so blonde? Saidie you have bleached your hair over 500 times within the last four years!

Saidie: shut up  
Jude: you shut up!

Tommy: GIRLS!  
Saidie and Jude: WHAT?!

Tommy puts his hands over both of their mouths and drags them into the bushes nearby. Jude and Saidie try to fight him off but Tommy keeps a tight hold on them. He puts his index finger up to his mouth, signaling for them to be quiet. He nods in the direction of Jude's house. Saidie and Jude get quiet as the see Liam emerge from their house with his shirt un-tucked and his tie loose around his neck

Jude: god tell me they didn't….

Saidie: I hope it wasn't on the couch

Jude: saidie!

Saidie: what?! I just hope it wasn't. that poor couch really has seen too much action

Jude: ssshh

They look back at the house and see Mrs. Harrison emerge wearing a pink robe, smiling with a glass of champagne in her hand

Saidie: that's my robe

Tommy and Jude: sshh saidie

Saidie mumbles: I'm washing that later on tonight when I get home  
Tommy smirks and mumbles: well you've never really liked clothes anyways

Saidie hits him as kwest and Jude laugh quietly. Their laughter stops when they hear Liam's voice

Liam: what the hell?!!?

MH: oh my

Liam: who did this???

MH: I don't know

Liam: well did you see anybody?

MH: I really couldn't see much but your bare chest

Jude whispers: okay that's disgusting

Saidie mumbles: tell me about it

Tommy and kwest just shrug

Liam: your daughter had something to do with this!

MH: Jude? I don't think she would do anything like this

Liam: are you kidding me? She is nothing but trouble

Jude: I'm nothing but trouble?! He's the one who—

Tommy puts his hands over Jude's mouth to silent her

Saidie: shut up big mouth

Jude kicks her

MH: Jude is not trouble

Liam: oh so you don't call breaking the law trouble?

MH: what are you talking about

Liam: what am I talking about?! Look at my car

MH: you don't know for a fact that Jude did that!

Liam: I don't need too! Nobody else would want to do this to my car!  
Jude: ha! I bet half the people in Britain do

Saidie chuckles: that's probably the reason why he left in the first place

Kwest: if he even really is from Britain

Tommy: sssshhh

MH: look, Jude might have a angry side to her but she wouldn't do this unless she was…quietly really mad

Liam: like she was when she left here! I told you your delinquent daughter did this!

MH: Jude is not a delinquent!  
Liam: look at my car! This is the work of a delinquent!

MH: you need to leave

Liam: gladly. I guess the saying 'like mother like daughter' is true

MH: what's that supposed to mean

Liam: well you're daughter likes older guys and you like young guys. Go figure

Jude jumps up and begins to walk out of the bushes but Tommy holds her back and puts his hand over her mouth

Tommy: Jude don't even think about it

Jude tries to say something but Tommy keeps his hand over her mouth

Tommy: no

Jude tries to fight him off but he gets a tighter grip on her. He nods his head towards their cars. Kwest and saidie nod their heads and quietly begin to walk towards their cars

At their cars……

Tommy: Harrison have you lost your mind?

Jude: he was calling me a delinquent

Tommy: even though that is true you can't just jump out of the bushes when someone is accusing you of vandalizing their car! Espiecally if it's true!

Jude: there was no way he could have known

Tommy: Jude we are wearing all black and we were hiding in the bushes!

Kwest sarcastically: yeah there's no way he could have found out it was us

Jude: shut up

Kwest: I was just joking

Saidie: never joke with Jude when she's mad

Kwest: Tommy does and it works

Saidie: well you sing in an boyband and wear a white bandana and you'll be able to joke with her too

Tommy: hey

Jude laughs

Tommy: oh so you laugh at that

Jude: well it was funny

Tommy rolls his eyes: amateurs…you're all amateurs

Saidie: someone's touchy

Jude: I know  
Saidie: Jude I think he needs a kiss

Kwest smirks: no I think he needs something else

Jude: ha!

Tommy: actually I could use some of that

Kwest laughs: I told you

Jude: okay, Quincy, I would prefer not to talk about our sex life in front of my sister and her boyfriend

Saidie: and I would prefer not to hear about my little sisters sex life

Jude: you say it as if its wrong for me to have sex

Saidie: it is

Jude: oh so is that why when I told you me and Tommy had sex you dragged me into my room and made me tell you everything?

Tommy: everything?

Saidie: Jude!

Jude: _and_ you made me tell you how big—

Saidie cuts her off: of a appetite I have? Yeah I know I shouldn't have done that. Speaking of appetite, who's hungry? I am

Kwest: but we just ate before we trashed liam's car

Saidie: well breaking the law makes me hungry

Tommy smirks: you made Jude tell you how big my—

Saidie: hey I didn't even come close to it when we were dating because your mind was always on _Jude_. So sue me for being curious

Tommy: hey my mind wasn't always on Jude

Saidie: name one time

Tommy: um…when you dragged me to go shopping with you that one time

Saidie: okay you know I would have preferred for you to say when we were making out

Tommy: I wasn't…not all the time

Saidie throws her hands up in the air

Tommy: I said not all the time

Saidie: that doesn't matter. You still were half the time…probably more than half the time

Tommy: well maybe if you were a better kisser I wouldn't have to think about other people!

Saidie: other people? As in plural?? What makes you think you are the worlds best kisser?  
Tommy: half of Canada

Saidie: that doesn't mean you are the world's best kisser, that just means that you have a 98. 9 chance of having mono

Tommy: back to the diseases again

Saidie: well it's true

Tommy: you know if I disgust you so much then why did you waste three months on me

Saidie: I was stupid!

Tommy: so liking me is a stupid choice??

Saidie: I said it didn't I

Tommy: no the stupid choice was when I picked you over Jude!

Kwest: ouch

Saidie: hmm and here I thought the stupid choice on you're part was joining a boyband

Tommy: a boyband that you obsessed over for five years!  
Saidie: I was young and dumb

Tommy: not much has changed

Saidie: you know what?  
Tommy: what?

Saidie: why don't you go—

Jude: um kwest now that I think about it, I am hungry. Are you?

Kwest smirks: yeah we should go get some popcorn and continue to watch these two argue

Tommy: why don't I go do what?

Saidie: why don't you go learn how to—

Jude: so are you ready to go kwest?

Kwest laughs: nope

Jude hits him: kwest

Kwest laughs again: I'm sorry but this is good

Jude: you know that when saidie gets mad she is a thrower, right?

Kwest smirks: exactly

Jude rolls her eyes: unbelievable

Tommy smirks: your sister already taught me

Kwest: see I missed something, Jude

Jude: who cares

Saidie: I guess you infected her also

Jude: hey!

Saidie: sorry

Tommy: well at least I don't _fake_ faking orgasms

Saidie: well if it was better than I wouldn't of had to fake them

Tommy: bull! You weren't faking them

Saidie: maybe I was. Like I said it wasn't that good

Kwest: wait I thought you two didn't have sex

Tommy and Saidie: we didn't!

Jude: so how could she fake faking an orgasm

Kwest: does that even make sense?

Jude: yes

Saidie: let's just say I hope Tommy jr works better than his fingers

Tommy: says the girl whose body shot upwards 5 feet in the air when she orgasmed

Saidie: shut up

Tommy: you shut up saidie

Jude: both of you shut up!

Saidie: don't tell me to shut up Jude!

Jude: I just did!

Saidie: you shut up!

Jude: no you shut up

Kwest laughs: you have to be kidding me

Tommy: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP

Saidie and Jude: you shut up!

Tommy shakes his head and unlocks his car door

Kwest: well this has been entertaining. I really have worked up an appetite

Saidie: yeah so have I

Jude: me too

Saidie: you're always hungry

Jude: so

Saidie: so of course you are hungry

Jude rolls her eyes as she walks over to the passenger side of Tommy's car and gets in.

Kwest: where are we going to eat?

Tommy: my house

Saidie: joy

Tommy is about to say something but Jude cuts him off

Jude: saidie don't start it again  
Tommy: see she always starts it

Saidie: I do not

Tommy: you do too

Jude: oh my god

Kwest laughs: I should start bringing a camcorder with me. I could get serious money for this

Tommy: yeah and maybe you can shave off that go-tee

Saidie: yeah I have been telling him to shave that for weeks

Kwest: I like it…it makes me look manlier

Jude: but it's useless to have it because you still _act_ like a kid

Tommy smirks: and I'm sure certain areas on you have a kid look to it

Kwest: hey, you know what

Saidie: let's get in the car

Tommy laughs: see you at the house

Saidie: yeah

Tommy rolls up his window and starts the car.

Tommy: you know if we drive really fast I bet we can have a good 10 minutes to ourselves

Jude smiles: and whatever would we do in those 10 minutes

Tommy: oh I don't know…maybe _celebrate_ our success of bashing Liam's car

Jude smiles: hmm I don't know

Tommy: you know you receive a reward for coming up with such a good plan….

Jude laughs: okay quincy. Drive fast

Tommy smiles: music to my ears

Jude: and hear I thought hearing my name was music to you ears

Tommy smirks: no…hearing you scream _really_ brings music to my ears

Jude laughs and hits him: perv

Tommy smiles: I love you too

Jude rolls her eyes as Tommy pulls off and begins to drive off towards his house……………….

There is a short update. Sorry for my MIA-ness! School+Social life does not mix. Let's just leave it at that. Lol. I hope this update makes up for it! If it doesn't I'm sorry! I'll try to update again this week. crosses fingers lol. Please tell me what you think!


	101. Chapter 101

Tommy: h-hey officer

Officer: what are you all doing?

They all immediately notice her French accent. Tommy looks at her. Jude hits him, thinking her was looking her up and down

Tommy: ow

Jude: I saw that

Tommy: I wasn't looking her up and down

Jude: bull

Tommy: I wasn't

Officer: hey!

Tommy: sorry  
Officer: I asked you what you were do—Tom Quincy

Saidie, Kwest, and Jude all look at the officer, then turn their heads to look at Tommy

Tommy: how'd you know my name?

The officer says something in French

Tommy: dear god

Officer: still causin trouble, Tommy?

Tommy: no…it was just a little harmless prank

Officer rolls her eyes: your pranks are always harmless

Tommy: they are. You just don't have a sense of humor

Officer: it's kinda hard to smile when you have a screaming 69 year old yelling at you because some little kid threw 40 stink bombs threw his car windows

Tommy laughs: that was harmless

Officer: yeah, so harmless your parents had to pay that man 20 dollars for each window you busted

Tommy shrugs: I thought it was harmless

Saidie: okay is anyone going to tell me what's going on here?

Tommy: well remember when I told you I had a juvenile childhood?

Jude and saidie: yeah

Kwest, realizing who the officer was: well this lovely lady used to be Tommy's special juvenile officer

Officer: Kwest, is that you?

Kwest smiles: yeah

Officer: you still hang around with this trouble maker

Kwest: unfortantly

Tommy: hey you choose to hang around with me

Kwest mumbles something under his breath that no one can hear

Officer shakes head: I knew you two were inseparable

Saidie: yeah they are

She hooks her arm threw Kwest's, making sure the officer knew that he was hers

Jude rolls her eyes when she sees this

Officer: so what are you four up to

Tommy just smiles and nods towards Liam's car. The officer turns her head around and looks at the car. Her jaw drops when she sees it

Officer: Thomas Quincy

Tommy laughs: what?

Officer: what? why did you do that to that man's car. You're a grown man!

Tommy: I know but I wanted to have a good time and he said some uncool things to my girlfriend

Officer: girlfriend? You actually have just one

Tommy smiles: yes

Officer: I don't believe it

Jude: well he's telling the truth

The officer looks at Jude and smiles

Tommy: meet Jude Harrison

Officer smiles: hello Jude

Jude smiles her professional smile: hi

Officer sighs: Tommy I should really book you for this

Tommy: for spray painting his car?

Officer: it isn't your car to spray paint

Tommy: so

Officer rolls her eyes: you are just like you were when you were younger

Tommy smiles: so are you going to let me off like you did when I was younger

Officer: if you lie to me and tell me what I like to hear

Tommy smiles: I'll never do it again Officer Brittany. I promise that whenever I get the urge to do something illegal I'll think of you and think about how unhappy that would make you.

Brittany: and who do you love

Tommy: you, always and forever

Brittany laughs

Tommy smirks: because you know I have a thing for a woman in power with handcuffs  
Brittany laughs: yeah you added that perverted version to the quote when you got older

Tommy smiles: yeah

Brittany shakes head: you still remembered

Tommy: of course

Kwest laughs: he said at least 5 times a day, 250 times a week

Brittany laughs: I remember you saying that a couple times yourself

Kwest: only a couple times

Brittany: two times too many

Kwest shrugs: well what do you expect when you have a bad influence like Tommy around

Tommy: hey I never dragged you into anything

Kwest: whatever. you would threaten my life if I said I wasn't going to do something

Brittany: I believe that

Saidie: me too

Tommy rolls his eyes: okay so maybe I did a couple of times

Kwest: the two times I got in trouble

They hear someone talking to Brittany through the walkie talkie on her shoulder. She says something into it before looking back up at the four people

Brittany: I have to go

Tommy: okay  
Brittany: Tommy and kwest…stay out of trouble. Don't make these poor cute girls get a record

Tommy smirks: never

Brittany smiles: heard that five too many times

Kwest chuckles

Tommy: bye Brittany

Brittany: bye

She glances back over at Liam's car and shakes her head before walking back to her car. Tommy and kwest smile at her as they watch her pull off.

Kwest: once again saved because you are Tom Quincy

Tommy grins: I know. I love being me

Saidie: you are the only person

Kwest laughs: I'm with her

Jude: so you love her?

Tommy: what is this…accuse Tommy Time?

Saidie and Kwest laugh

Jude: just answer the question

Tommy sarcastically: yes I love her more than anything in this world. I wish I had a diamond in my pocket because I would have proposed to her

Jude hits him hard in the chest

Tommy laughs: ow! I was just joking

Jude: yeah you better be

Tommy: you know every time you hang out with saidie you start to become really jealous and possessive

Saidie smiles: I have taught her well

Tommy rolls his eyes: you would think that

Jude laughs and saidie hits her

Saidie: you're supposed to side with me

Jude: since when are we picking sides

Saidie: I just defended you

Jude: how?

Saidie: I said I taught you well

Jude: how's that defending me

Saidie: I don't know. It just is

Jude: that's stupid. You weren't defending me

Sadie: I know when I'm defending you or not

Jude: well maybe I didn't want you defending me

Tommy: girls…

Saidie: well excuse me for trying to side with you for once

Tommy: saidie….

Jude: all I did was laugh at something he said

Tommy: Jude…

Saidie: I know but you shouldn't have since I was trying to defend you. he was insulting you

Tommy: harrisons….

Jude: he was not

Saidie: you're so blonde you don't even know when your own boyfriend is insulting you

Jude: _I'm_ so blonde? Saidie you have bleached your hair over 500 times within the last four years!

Saidie: shut up  
Jude: you shut up!

Tommy: GIRLS!  
Saidie and Jude: WHAT?!

Tommy puts his hands over both of their mouths and drags them into the bushes nearby. Jude and Saidie try to fight him off but Tommy keeps a tight hold on them. He puts his index finger up to his mouth, signaling for them to be quiet. He nods in the direction of Jude's house. Saidie and Jude get quiet as the see Liam emerge from their house with his shirt un-tucked and his tie loose around his neck

Jude: god tell me they didn't….

Saidie: I hope it wasn't on the couch

Jude: saidie!

Saidie: what?! I just hope it wasn't. that poor couch really has seen too much action

Jude: ssshh

They look back at the house and see Mrs. Harrison emerge wearing a pink robe, smiling with a glass of champagne in her hand

Saidie: that's my robe

Tommy and Jude: sshh saidie

Saidie mumbles: I'm washing that later on tonight when I get home  
Tommy smirks and mumbles: well you've never really liked clothes anyways

Saidie hits him as kwest and Jude laugh quietly. Their laughter stops when they hear Liam's voice

Liam: what the hell?!!?

MH: oh my

Liam: who did this???

MH: I don't know

Liam: well did you see anybody?

MH: I really couldn't see much but your bare chest

Jude whispers: okay that's disgusting

Saidie mumbles: tell me about it

Tommy and kwest just shrug

Liam: your daughter had something to do with this!

MH: Jude? I don't think she would do anything like this

Liam: are you kidding me? She is nothing but trouble

Jude: I'm nothing but trouble?! He's the one who—

Tommy puts his hands over Jude's mouth to silent her

Saidie: shut up big mouth

Jude kicks her

MH: Jude is not trouble

Liam: oh so you don't call breaking the law trouble?

MH: what are you talking about

Liam: what am I talking about?! Look at my car

MH: you don't know for a fact that Jude did that!

Liam: I don't need too! Nobody else would want to do this to my car!  
Jude: ha! I bet half the people in Britain do

Saidie chuckles: that's probably the reason why he left in the first place

Kwest: if he even really is from Britain

Tommy: sssshhh

MH: look, Jude might have a angry side to her but she wouldn't do this unless she was…quietly really mad

Liam: like she was when she left here! I told you your delinquent daughter did this!

MH: Jude is not a delinquent!  
Liam: really? You call doing damage to people's cars not a delinquent act?!?!?

MH: out! Now!

Liam: whatever, I was better off when I wasn't involved with this dysfunctional family

He walks out the door, slamming it shut.

Jude: ugh I wish I would have done more damage to his stupid car!

Saidie: I second that

Kwest: well if me and Tommy are good at one thing…it is revenge

Tommy: kwest I don't think….

Saidie: good, keep not thinking. Kwest, what do you have in mind

Tommy: saidie…

Jude: Tommy did you hear how he just talked about me?

Tommy: I did but…

Saidie: a good boyfriend would be even more mad then her  
Tommy: I am but…

Kwest: she does have a point man

Saidie: thank you

Tommy: can I please get a word in?!

They all look at him

Jude: sorry

Tommy: it's okay. Now what I was going to say is, this time we need to strike him somewhere where it gets him deep; somewhere where he'll never be able to forget about it. not even fifty years away from him. We need to make a grown man cry

Kwest, Saidie and Jude all smile at Tommy

Saidie: you know I love the way he thinks

Tommy: just a second ago you told me to stop thinking

Saidie: don't bring up the past, Tommy

Tommy rolls his eyes

Jude: so what do you have in mind, Quincy?

Tommy: let's just say we're going to be hitting three birds with one stone

Kwest: meaning?...

Saidie: that's not how that phrase goes

Tommy ignoring her: meaning we're going to get revenge on Liam for what he said about Jude, make him cry, _and_ I'm pretty sure we wont be seeing him for atleast two weeks.

Jude smiles widely: let's get out the drawing board………..

So there is your promised update. Sorry it took so long and I'm sorry that its only 5 pages. I hope to get out more soon. But I hope you all like it. please tell me what you think!


	102. Chapter 102

At Tommy's House…………

Jude giggles: Tommy put me down

Tommy smiling: if I carry you upstairs its much faster and less time is wasted

Jude smiling: well who am I to stop a muscular man from carrying me up stairs

Tommy laughs: exactly

When they make their way upstairs Tommy basically jogs to his room and closes his door, Jude still giggling in his arms. He puts Jude down on the bed and gets on top of her.

Tommy: okay so now we're down to about 9 minutes and 15 seconds

Jude giggling: should the fact that you have this timed and everything scare me?

Tommy: I don't know

He smiles as he leans in for a kiss. Jude's hands automatically go to the back of Tommy's head. Just as Tommy gets comfortable between Jude's legs they hear the front door open downstairs. Tommy breaks away from the kiss

Tommy: there's no way

Saidie: oh favorite sister and stupid ex boyfriend!!

Tommy looks down at Jude

Jude: so much for your perfect timing

Tommy: that can't be possible

Jude: well they're down there

Tommy sighs as he gets off of Jude and stands up. He reaches out his hand and helps Jude up before going down the stairs

Tommy: how is it that you guys are here

Saidie: um we got into Kwest's car and drove…wow those 7 years of school really weren't enough, huh?

Tommy: funny. What I meant was…how did you all get here so fast  
Saidie: kwest thought it would be fun to speed like you do

Tommy: you car actually went over 50?

Kwest: funny. My car goes fast

Tommy smirks: if you call going 20 fast then okay

Saidie: he took a shortcut

Kwest: saidie..

Saidie: five to be exact

Kwest: saidie!

Tommy laughs: I knew it couldn't been possible

Kwest: so what. we still got here fast

Tommy: yeah because you cheated

Saidie: who cares. We're here now and that's all that matters. Now about that celebration party

Kwest: I suggest alcohol and lots of it

Tommy: I suggest you two go back to kwest's house and leave me and Jude alone

Saidie: ha! never gonna happen

Jude: in all fairness, Quincy, they did help us mess up Liam's car…

Tommy: hey who's side are you on? I'm trying to get us the house all to ourselves here

Saidie: she's on my side since I'm here sister

Jude: I'm on nobody's side…I just want to eat and drink and be merry

Tommy: does alcoholism run in the Harrison family

Jude and Saidie: what's that supposed to mean?

Tommy quickly and smirking: nothing.

Jude: you know what, I change my mind. I'm on saidie's side

Saidie: you always were  
Kwest: no she was always on Tommy's side

Jude: thank you

Saidie: well you're on my side now which means we can't argue

Jude: well stop saying stuff that makes me wanna argue with you

Saidie: okay what have I said that made you wanna argue with me

Jude: what _haven't _you said that makes me wanna argue with you

Saidie: you see this is why we never get along

Tommy laughs: you two can't even be on each others side for two minutes

Kwest laughs: try two seconds, man

Jude: nobody asked you kwest

Saidie: hey don't talk to him like that

Jude: why don't you –

Tommy cutting her off: okay so who wants martinis?

Kwest: but didn't you just call them alcoholics earlier?

Saidie and Jude: yeah

Tommy: kwest man that was a way for them to stop arguing

Kwest: mybad

Tommy sighs and shakes his head as he walks into the kitchen.

Kwest: why don't you help him Jude

Jude: if you want me to leave the room just say so

Saidie: fine, leave the room

Kwest: at least I was nicer about it

Jude: that's okay, Kwest. Remember me and you live in the same house, Saidie

Saidie sarcastically: I'm scared

Jude flicks her off as she walks into the kitchen

Kwest smiles at Saidie: you know you look hot whenever you and Jude argue

Saidie: oh, so I don't look hot all the time?

Kwest: no you do, it's just that you get a sexy pissed off look on your face

Saidie: kwest you are so lucky you are cute

Kwest: um thank you?

Saidie: just shut up and kiss me before Tommy and Jude get back in here

Kwest: that's what I was born to do

Saidie: so you say

Kwest: what's that supposed to mean?

Saidie: it means that before you met me, you couldn't kiss

Kwest: what?

Saidie laughs: I'm sorry baby but it's the truth

Kwest: I did too know how to kiss

Saidie: no you didn't

Kwest: then how come any other girls didn't mention anything

Saidie: the same reason I didn't

Kwest: why

Saidie: because we didn't want to hurt your feelings

Kwest: next thing you'll be telling me is that I'm terrible in bed

Saidie: well…

Kwest: I'm leaving

Saidie laughing: I'm just joking. That is one thing you do know how to do

Kwest: better than Tommy?

Saidie: weren't you supposed to kiss me a minute ago?

Before kwest could say anything saidie grabs him by the neck and pulls him into the kiss.

In the kitchen…………

Jude: so you call me an alcoholic and yet you are the one serving me

Tommy: well the thing about alcoholics is, ones they get their drink they are happy and leave people alone

Jude's jaw drops as she hits him.

Tommy laughs: I was just joking, Harrison

Jude: it wasn't funny

Tommy smiles: sorry. So I guess you don't want this martini then

Jude: I didn't say that

Tommy laughs: yeah I have no reason to think you're an alcoholic. No reason at all

Jude: you are lucky you are a cute smartass

Tommy: why is that

Jude: otherwise I wouldn't waste my time with you

Tommy: oh so now the time you spend with me is wasted?

Jude sarcastically: did I say that?

Tommy smirks: you're lucky you're a cute smartass also

Jude: and why is that?

Tommy: because if you weren't, I would go out and find a legal alcoholic that teases me 24/7

Jude: you really don't want to get any tonight, do you?

Tommy: what makes you think that

Jude: well if you keep up with these smartass jokes you won't

Tommy: what if I was to tell you it was my way of flirting with you

Jude: then I would say find a different way

Tommy: okay, Jude you look sexy in those jeans

Jude: thank you but why do I feel there is a 'but' coming

Tommy smiles: but you look even better naked

Jude: you know I don't whether I should take that offensively or not

Tommy: you shouldn't. it was defiantly a compliment

Jude: in a way…Quincy just hurry up with my drink

Tommy: yes ms-needs-to-be-in-AA

Jude: you know if you think I need to be in a AA program then you need to be in therapy

Tommy: for what?

Jude: you have a serious sex addiction

Tommy smirks: yeah but there is only one cure for that and therapy isn't it

Jude laughs: see only a sex addict would answer like that

Tommy: well it's the truth

Jude: whatever you say

Tommy: okay I bet you I can go a whole week without sex  
Jude: okay but that means no foreplay

Tommy: fine

Jude: no pornos

Tommy: done

Jude: no playing with yourself

Tommy: never did that even when I was single

Jude laughs: true

Tommy: can I still kiss you

Jude: yes but your hands stay above my waistline and out of my shirt

Tommy: then what's the point of making out

Jude: Quincy I'm going to let that slide since you have to go a whole week without sex

Tommy: a week isn't that bad

Jude: you honestly think you can last 7 days without sex

Tommy: 168 hours, yes

Jude: what makes you so sure

Tommy: well since I have to go without sex that means _you_ have to go without sex. I figure you will break before me

Jude laughs: not gonna happen

Tommy: hey you just lost your virginity. It's safe to say that you love sex

Jude: that's true but you forgot one thing

Tommy: what's that

Jude: I'm a girl

Tommy smirks: oh I don't think I forgot that, Harrison

Jude laughs: no I meant that girls have more self control than guys

Tommy: yeah but that's because they're usually the ones making guys loose it

Jude smiles: yeah

Tommy: I still don't see how that's fair

Jude: it's just life

Tommy: yeah. So you can seduce guys and that's fine but I have sex with all the girls and Canada and I'm a jerk and slut

Jude: yeah that sound pretty much right

He shakes his head

Tommy: I will never understand that

Jude smiles: oh well. The whole world does

Tommy: here's your drink

Jude: thank you

Tommy: but I do have a question

Jude: okay…

Tommy: if I actually last the whole week…what's in it for me?

Jude smiles: what do you want

Tommy smiles back: well if I'm gonna last a whole week without sex I want to have it non stop when that week is up

Jude: so in other words I should probably cancel my plans for the next few days

Tommy: no I'm saying that you should cancel your plans for the next week. I'm going to need a whole week to catch up on the non sex week I had

Jude laughs: fair enough

Tommy smiles: okay then

Jude: but if you lose…  
Tommy: I'm not going to like this

Jude: if you lose then you have to announce to the whole G Major staff that you are a sex addict  
Tommy: what?!

Jude laughs: yep!

Tommy: why the whole staff

Jude: because that's what I want you to do. Besides Quincy it won't come as a surprise to them, they have probably always been thinking it anyways

Tommy smiles: fine. it's a deal

He holds out his hand for Jude to shake

Jude: let the game begin

Tommy smiles and shakes his head as he grabs the other drinks and walks back into the front room.

In the Living Room……

Jude: god saidie let him breath

Kwest and saidie break away from their make out session on the couch

Saidie: shut up

Jude: you shut up saidie

Saidie: you're the one who came in here interrupting

Jude: okay I'm sorry but I thought it would be nice to sit on the couch without having to look at my sister and her boyfriend make out

Saidie: well you two could have went up stairs

Jude: well—

Tommy: drinks?

They all look at Tommy who had started passing out drinks

Saidie: thank you

Tommy: no problem

Kwest: you know if you weren't good at producing you would be a good bartender

Tommy: I'm _great_ at producing and if I was a bartender then I wouldn't be able to get all the girls' numbers at the club

Kwest: you could still but on the other hand, I bet you could get them dancing on the counters

Tommy: and girl on girl tequila shots

Kwest: and they would probably flash you every time you gave them another shot

Tommy: why am I in the music business again?

Jude: because you love working with me, your girlfriend

Tommy smiles: you're absolutely right

Jude: uh huh

Tommy: so what should we do tonight as a celebration of destroying Liam's car?

Saidie: have sex

Tommy mumbles: I wish I could

Kwest: what?  
Jude smiles: Tommy and I have a bet going

Kwest: uh oh

Tommy: just wait till you hear it

Saidie: spill

Jude: I bet Tommy that he couldn't last a week without sex

Kwest immediately starts laughing

Saidie: Tommy you actually agreed to that

Tommy: why is that so surprising?

Saidie: well because you are like a…

Jude: sex addict?

Saidie smiles: yes

Tommy: not you too. I could go without it if I needed to

Kwest: T, no you couldn't. remember that time you had to go 2 days without having sex. You were damn near shaking

Tommy: shut up, man

Jude laughs: I should have betted money on this too

Saidie: well I have $20 on Tommy not lasting

Kwest: I have $60

Tommy: hey you're supposed to be on my side

Kwest laughs: sorry T but that's a easy $60 right there

Jude laughs: Quincy nobody has faith in you

Tommy: I'm seeing that

Saidie: it's just because we know you and your playboy was

Tommy: let's just watch TV or something. Isn't that what people who don't have sex do?

Saidie laughs: I guess

Tommy: well kwest should know. He was single for half a year before you showed interest in him

Kwest throws a pillow at him

Tommy laughs: that's payback for not being on my side

Jude laughs: that's okay kwest. At least your chances of getting HIV weren't as high as Tommy's

Tommy: hey did you forget about the fact that I always use a condom

Jude: I know. It's just fun to tease you

Tommy: no it's not

Saidie: yes it is

Tommy: kwest say one word and I'll tell her where you used to play with your friend

Kwest: not saying a word

Saidie: where was it at?

Tommy smiles and looks at kwest who is shaking his head

Tommy: I can't

Saidie: oh now you choose his side

Tommy laughs: sorry

Saidie: was it in the G Major bathroom or something?

Kwest: so what movie should we watch?

Jude: I vote for a scary one

Tommy: I second that

Saidie: I hate scary movies

Kwest smiles: don't worry, if you get scared you can just wrap your arms around me

Jude sticks out her tongue and puts her finger down her throat

Tommy: I got the same feeling

Saidie: we don't say anything when you two have your quote unquote "cute moments"

Tommy: well that's because I don't say cheesy things like what he just said

Kwest: it wasn't cheesy I was just being honest

Jude: Tommy just find a scary movie

Tommy: fine

Saidie: kwest was right though, this martini is pretty good

Jude: yeah it is

Kwest: whoa do you two just realize you just said I was right?

Saidie: I know

Jude: and we'll probably regret it later

Kwest smiles: I was right

Jude laughs: saidie how does it feel to have a kid for a boyfriend

Saidie: I could ask you the same question

Tommy and Kwest: hey

Saidie and Jude laugh

Jude: I didn't say anything

Kwest: you said I was a kid

Tommy: and saidie you said I was kid

Saidie laughs: well the way you two are reacting to what I said kinda proves my point

Tommy: just choose between these three movies

Jude: Pulse, the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and Lady in the Water

Kwest: Texas Chainsaw Massacre

Saidie: I don't care, they all sound really scary

Jude: I go with kwest

Tommy: and I don't really care so I guess Texas Chainsaw Massacre it is

Kwest: yes!

Tommy puts the DVD in and turns off the lights and lights some candles. He joins Jude on the loveseat and puts his arm around her.

Jude: remember where your hands have to be, Quincy

Tommy: I know

Jude: just making sure

Tommy smiles

20 minutes into the movie

Jude and Saidie: ahh!

Saidie jumps into kwest's lap. Jude, who was already in Tommy's lap digs her head into Tommy's chest

Kwest laughs: these girls would have never been able to handle this in the movie theatre

Tommy: I know

Saidie screams again and Jude gets a tighter hold on Tommy

Tommy: um Harrison can I breathe

Jude: when the movie is over

Tommy's thoughts: it's only been a half hour since this bet and I'm already starting to crack a little. What did I get myself into?...

Okay so there is a long awaited update. Short but I have to update the rest of my fics also. I hope you all enjoy this!! Tell me what you think!


End file.
